Uświadomienia
by MrOrzech
Summary: Rok po wojnie był dosyć zagmatwany i pełen zamieszania, które udzieliło się nastoletnim wojownikom. Walczyli przeciwko największemu złu - co było dalej? Nasi bohaterowie próbują rozwiązać ten problem. Tłumaczenie "Realizations" autorstwa sbmcneil. Pairingi kanoniczne. IN-PROGRESS. M ze względu na obrazową erotykę, seks off-camera.
1. Ron i jego uświadomienia

_DISCLAIMER  
Historia tu przedstawiona jest autorstwa __**Sharon McNeil**__, znanej na tym portalu jako __**sbmcneil**__. Świat HP jest własnością J. K. Rowling.  
The following story belongs to **Sharon McNeil** known here as **sbmcneil**. HP world belongs to J. K. Rowling._

* * *

- Ginny, musisz przemówić swojemu chłopakowi do rozumu – powiedział Ron gdy Ginny weszła do kuchni.

Jej chłopak, Harry, siedział naprzeciwko Rona, jedząc zimne tosty, które zostały ze śniadania. Ron wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego; końcówki jego uszu mieniły się czerwienią.

Ignorując przez chwilę swojego brata, Ginny podeszła do Harry'ego i pocałowała go na dzień dobry. Wzięła sobie schłodzone piwo kremowe z barku, po czym dołączyła do chłopców przy stole.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała swojego brata.

- Wiedziałaś, że planuje wstawić się za Malfoyem? – warknął Ron, nie chowając gniewu.

- Ron, powiedziałem ci, ja tylko mówię prawdę. Nie wydał nas w domu swoich rodziców, a jego matka uratowała mi życie, gdy powiedziała Voldemortowi, że jestem martwy.

- To Śmierciożerca! – wrzasnął Ron. – Dlaczego miałbyś go kryć? Zachowywał się jak dupek co roku w szkole, za każdym razem próbował wpakować nas w kłopoty. Jego chore plany doprowadziły do tego, że Katie musiała spędzić ponad miesiąc w Świętym Mungu i o mało mnie nie zabiły.

- Wiem o tym! – odpowiedział gniewnie Harry. – Nie mówię, że to dobry człowiek czy coś w tym stylu, po prostu mówię prawdę. Nie wydał nas Voldemortowi, gdy miał szansę.

- Więc to go usprawiedliwia, tak!?

- Nie, nie usprawiedliwia go – powiedział Harry. – Myślę, że jest raczej tchórzem, który ma nierówno pod sufitem i nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie jest dobry, po prostu obchodzi go tylko jego własny tyłek.

Ron spojrzał na siostrę.

- Ty go przekonaj – powiedział. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Zgadzam się z nim. Malfoy to tchórzliwa, bezmyślna fretka, ale nie jest źródłem całego zła.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – oburzył się Ron. – To on jest powodem, dla którego Harry i bliźniacy zostali wyrzuceni z drużyny Quidditcha. Cały czas obraża naszą rodzinę. Jest Śmierciożercą, chyba że ci to umknęło.

- Mówiłem ci przez cały rok, że jest Śmierciożercą, a ty mnie ignorowałeś – zwrócił uwagę Harry.

- Jest po prostu dupkiem – powiedziała Ginny. – Obraża kogo popadnie. Naprawdę stać go na robienie gorszych rzeczy.

Ron gapił się na swoją siostrę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że nie jest po jego stronie.

- Stał i patrzył się jak głupi, gdy jego ciotka torturowała Hermionę! Ona była _torturowana_, Ginny. Bellatriks groziła jej nożem i użyła na niej Cruciatusa! Nawet nie drgnął!

- Przykro mi, że Hermiona była torturowana – powiedziała Ginny po chwili.

- W takim razie dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego? Powinien za to zapłacić!

- Ale to nie on ją torturował – zwróciła uwagę Ginny. – Harry ma rację. Malfoy to tchórz. Nie, posłuchaj mnie – uprzedziła Rona, gdy już otwierał usta. – Był Prefektem Naczelnym w zeszłym roku i korzystał z każdej okazji, żeby nawtykać mi, Neville'owi i każdemu, o którym myśli jako o zdrajcy krwi. Nie używał na nas Cruciatusa jako kary jak inni młodzi Śmierciożercy, robił to samo, co przez ostatnie sześć lat.

- Nie rozumiesz! – wrzasnął Ron, a jego twarz zapłonęła purpurą. – Hermiona była torturowana, a ja musiałem słuchać jej krzyków i płaczu! Nic nie mogłem zrobić! Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest! Nigdy nie musiałaś słuchać twojego przyjaciela poddawanego torturom, czując się kompletnie bezsilną! Ty byłaś bezpieczna w Hogwarcie!

Postawa Ginny zmieniła się w mgnieniu oka.

- Ani się waż mówić mi, co wiem, a czego nie wiem. Nie byłeś w Hogwarcie ostatniego roku. Musiałam ratować Michaela Cornera z lochów, po tym jak przykuli go łańcuchami do ściany i torturowali całymi godzinami. Malfoy mógł nie używać Cruciatusa, ale Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Parkinson, Harper – żadne z nich nie miało problemów z jego użyciem. Na początku atakowali nas, a potem zaczęli używać tego na naszych przyjaciołach, aby nas zmusić do spełnienia ich zachcianek!

Zatrzymała się na chwilę. Wyglądała tak groźnie, że Ron dosłownie wcisnął się w fotel.

- Nie lubię Malfoya, ale uwierz mi, są ludzie dużo gorsi niż on. On nie dawał dziewczynom wyboru między seksem oralnym a torturami, to był ulubiony trik Zabiniego. Crabbe i Goyle po prostu delektowali się Cruciatusem, mieli gdzieś na kim albo za co go używali.

Twarz Ginny była cała czerwona i wyrażała ogromną wściekłość, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. – Strasznie mi przykro, że Hermionę to spotkało, ale nie była jedyna! Wydaje mi się, że ważniejsze jest, żeby beknęła za to właściwa osoba.

Wstała gwałtownie i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Harry podniósł się i spojrzał gniewnie na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz, zanim coś powiesz? Słyszałeś Neville'a, wiesz, że byli torturowani. Nie masz pojęcia, przez co przeszli w zeszłym roku.

- A ty masz pojęcie?

- Ja, w odróżnieniu od ciebie jej słucham, zamiast mówić jej, że była bezpieczna w szkole i nie wie jak to jest widzieć torturowanych przyjaciół. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia.

Wybiegł na zewnątrz i szybko poszedł w kierunku sadzawki. Znalazł ją dokładnie tam, gdzie myślał, opierającą się o jej ulubione drzewo, zanurzając stopy w wodzie.

Chowała twarz w dłoniach i nie zareagowała, gdy Harry usiadł obok niej. Wyciągnął rękę, obejmując ją. Powoli nachyliła się w jego stronę.

- On mnie tak wnerwia! On, mama i Percy byli najgorsi. „Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz", albo „Przynajmniej byłaś bezpieczna w Hogwarcie". Proszę cię, oni nawet mnie nie zapytali, jak ja się tam czułam. Mama tylko się rozpływa nad tym, jak biedny Ron głodował, gdy szukaliście horkruksów. Nie jest jedyny. Carrowowie uwielbiali zatrzymywać nam dostawy jedzenia albo służyć tylko Ślizgonom. W niektóre weekendy zamykali nas w naszych pokojach wspólnych, a jeśli byli w dobrym humorze to podsyłali nam trochę wody i chleba.

Harry przełknął ślinę na myśl o głodzonej i torturowanej Ginny. Nie potrafił znieść, że tyle przeszła. Była taka dobra i taka czysta; naprawdę nie zasługiwała na nic z tych rzeczy. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Przez całe lato nauczył się, żeby nie próbować naprawiać jej problemów czy starać się, żeby się lepiej poczuła. Chciała tylko, żeby był przy niej i jej wysłuchał.

Podniosła głowę i wytarła oczy.

- Wiesz, że próbował mnie zmusić do odrzucenia odznaki Prefekta Naczelnego? Cały czas tylko gadał o tym, jak to Hermiona na to zasługuje z powodu wszystkiego, przez co przeszła. Profesor McGonagall wybrała mnie. Zrobiła to, bo wie, co się działo w zeszłym roku. Hermiona zachowuje się, jakby to nigdy nie miało miejsca.

- Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Prawie się o to pobiliśmy. W końcu przekonałem go, że był palantem i powinien cię wspierać. Wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że bycie wybranym na Prefekta Naczelnego to wielki zaszczyt.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym pocałowała go w policzek.

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Harry lekko się zarumienił.

- Nie ma za co.

Siedzieli przez kilka minut w ciszy, zanim Ginny delikatnie zapytała:

- Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?

- Oczywiście – odrzekł od razu Harry.

Ginny wpatrywała się w sadzawkę, obserwując przez chwilę pływającą rybę. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku powiedziała:

- Nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu.

- Nic ci nie zarzucam – odpowiedział Harry czule. Delikatnie obrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę, aby na niego spojrzała. – Cokolwiek zdecydujesz zrobić, będę cię wspierał. Jeśli chcesz wrócić, będę przychodził na każdy wasz wypad do Hogsmeade, na każdy mecz Quidditcha i będę starał się znajdować wszelkie wymówki, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Jeśli nie chcesz, po prostu powiedz mi, co chcesz zrobić. Może chcesz spróbować się dostać do profesjonalnej drużyny Quidditcha? Albo może chcesz znaleźć pracę na Pokątnej? Może chcesz zostać w domu? Na cokolwiek się zdecydujesz, będę ci pomagał najlepiej jak potrafię.

Ginny odszukała wzrokiem jego oczy i znalazła w nich miłość i akceptację, której potrzebowała.

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Harry zanurzył jedną rękę w jej włosach, po czym nachylił się i delikatnie ją pocałował. – Kocham cię, Ginny. Jestem przy tobie, cokolwiek by się zdarzyło.

Ginny zdecydowała, że chce mu podziękować niewerbalnie. Inaczej niż zrobił to Harry, ona szybko pogłębiła pocałunek. Harry przyciągnął ją bliżej i zanurzył jedną rękę w jej włosach, a drugą przejechał po jej miękkiej i gładkiej jak jedwab skórze na plecach. Ginny odpowiedziała pozytywnie, wślizgując swoją dłoń pod jego koszulkę, szybko ściągając ją przez jego głowę i rzucając na trawę.

Pchnęła go na ziemię. Namiętność szybko rozprzestrzeniła się w nich, a on zatracił się w odkrywaniu jej ciała, gdy ona robiła to samo z nim. Jej koszulka po chwili dołączyła do jego własnej. Harry obrócił ją, aby leżała na plecach. Przyciągnął bliżej jej głowę i pocałował ją.

Gdy jej ręka powędrowała w stronę jego dżinsów, Harry lekko się wycofał.

- Kochanie, musimy przestać.

Ginny jęknęła lekko, gdy ciało Harry'ego przestało na nią napierać. Uśmiechnął się, opierając czoło na jej.

- Nie żebym chciał przestawać, po prostu nie chcę, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był w miejscu, gdzie każdy może nas przyłapać.

Patrząc w jego zielone oczy, Ginny musiała się uśmiechnąć.

- Masz rację. Po prostu nie mogłam się oprzeć, tak mi z tobą dobrze…

Harry zaśmiał się, oczarowany jej śmiałością.

- Mi też, kochanie.

Złapała go za rękę.

- Wkrótce?

Harry pokiwał gorąco głową .

- Wkrótce.

Zakładając na siebie koszulkę, podał Ginny jej.

Ginny położyła się na brzuchu, odwrócona w jego stronę. Po prostu kochała na niego patrzeć. Po roku separacji, spojrzenie na niego poprawiało jej humor.

- Wydaje ci się, że Ron już się uspokoił? – zapytała.

- Nie wiem. Jego złość sięga zenitu w ostatnim czasie, szczególnie że Hermiona większość swojego czasu spędza z rodzicami.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała Ginny. – Wszystko jest inaczej. George jest jak widmo po prostu latające po domu, nie śmieje się, nie płata figli, nic nie planuje. Mama nie jest lepsza, ale to nie znaczy że Ron musi się wyżywać na mnie. Nie ma pojęcia, co się działo w zeszłym roku w Hogwarcie i średnio interesuje go słuchanie mnie.

- Wiem – odrzekł smutno Harry. – Jest tak zdenerwowany, że… że Fred zginął, a to w połączeniu z ciągłym pobytem Hermiony u rodziców ciągle go wkurza. Nie odpuści tej sprawy z Malfoyem. Cały czas próbuję mu uświadomić, że po prostu mówię prawdę, ale to mu nie wystarcza.

- Chce kogoś ukarać za to, co stało się Hermionie, ale Bellatriks nie żyje. – Ginny spojrzała na chłopaka. – Wydaje mi się, że to przez to, że nie mógł jej pomóc.

- Strasznie mi przykro, że musiałaś przejść przez to wszystko… - powiedział cicho Harry. – Staram się być spokojnym w stosunku do niego. Wiem, że nigdy nie straciłem brata, ale straciłem sporo osób przez tą wojnę. Chcę mu pomóc, ale nie mam pojęcia jak.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Wiem.

Oparła brodę na dłoniach przez chwilę.

- Dlaczego nie pójdziemy na miasto? – rzucił Harry po kilku minutach. – Możemy pójść na zakupy i zrobimy coś na obiad.

- Dobrze.

Harry wstał i pomógł podnieść się swojej dziewczynie. Poszli w stronę miasteczka, trzymając się za ręce. Był piękny, ciepły, letni dzień. Słońce świeciło i wydawało się absurdalnym, że świat był taki nieuporządkowany.

- Jak trzyma się Teddy? – zapytała Ginny.

Harry rozpromienił się.

- Świetnie. Uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas. Tak szybko rośnie. – Spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Chcesz tam następnym razem ze mną pójść? Andromeda poprosiła mnie, żebym wpadł jutro. Ma jakieś spotkania czy coś w ten deseń i poprosiła, żebym go przypilnował.

- Świetny pomysł.

Ścisnął jej dłoń, szczęśliwy, że może się z nią podzielić tym doświadczeniem.

- Kingsley jest po prostu wspaniały, że pozwala mi pracować na niepełny etat latem. Naprawdę jestem zadowolony z nauki o Ministerstwie, a treningi są świetne.

- Wiem, że ci się podobają – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się.

- Tak. Trochę to śmieszne, zawsze byłem trochę szczupły i niepozorny, ale teraz czuję, że moja wytrzymałość znacząco się poprawiła. Seamus jest świetnym partnerem do ćwiczeń niezależnie czy jest to bieganie czy siłownia. Chciałbym, żeby Ron też ze mną poszedł. To świetny sposób, żeby się wyładować.

- Myślisz, że mogłabym z tobą przyjść?

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry. – Chcesz ze mną trenować?

- Pewnie – odpowiedziała. – Wiesz, chciałabym zostać profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha, ale całkiem szczerze, po prostu chcę spędzić z tobą czas.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę – nadal nie przywykł do tego, że Ginny chce być blisko niego.

- To byłoby super. Możemy zacząć od biegania rano.

- Dobra.

Po niedługim czasie dotarli do skraju Ottery St. Catchpole. Było to małe, senne, mugolskie miasteczko. Przekroczyli rzekę Otter i pomachali do kilku przejeżdżających samochodów. Zamachali do ojca z synem, łowiących ryby na brzegu rzeczki.

- Tu jest pięknie – powiedział Harry. – Surrey jest dużo bardziej zatłoczone i nieprzyjazne. – Spojrzał na nią. – Gdzie chciałabyś mieszkać?

Rozejrzała się po wiosce.

- Nie jestem pewna. Podoba mi się pomysł mieszkania gdzieś na wsi. – Zaśmiała się. – Nie wydaje mi się, że chcę mieszkać blisko rodziców, mama potrafi się strasznie narzucać.

- Dolina Godryka jest bardzo ładna – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie jest tak daleko stąd, to znaczy relatywnie rzecz biorąc. Jest trochę bliżej Walii. Byliśmy tam w czasie ostatnich świąt. Miasteczko jest naprawdę ładne.

- Chciałbyś tam zamieszkać? – zapytała Ginny.

- Tak myślę – odpowiedział. – Chciałbym odbudować dom moich rodziców. Nie wiem, ile to wymaga pracy i czy nie powinienem po prostu go rozebrać i zbudować od początku. Rozmawiałem trochę o tym z Billem, gdy pracowałem u Gringotta. Powiedział, że powinienem zatrudnić jakąś firmę inżynierską, żeby ocenili stan domu, a potem podejmę decyzję.

- To byłoby super. – powiedziała Ginny.

Harry nie odzywał się przez kilka minut, gdy przeszli przez ulicę i udali się do spożywczaka. Gdy byli już blisko, Harry objął ją i zapytał:

- Chciałabyś udać się ze mną do Doliny Godryka i zobaczyć dom moich rodziców?

Spojrzała na niego, nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

- Naprawdę? – Harry był zadowolony z odpowiedzi. – Moglibyśmy rozejrzeć się po miasteczku i zobaczyć, co tam jest.

Wplotła swoje palce w jego i odpowiedziała:

- Brzmi ciekawie.

Nachylił się i szybko ją pocałował. Ruszyli w dół High Street, a Ginny wskazywała różne znaczące obiekty – sklep papierniczy, pocztę, piekarnię.

- Dużo tu mieszka czarodziejskich rodzin? – zapytał z ciekawości Harry.

- Tylko kilka – odpowiedziała Ginny, jednocześnie machając do starszej pani pracującej na swoim podwórku. – Digorry'owie, Lovegoodowie, Fawcettowie, no i my, ale w większości mieszkają tu mugole. Niektórzy są naprawdę sympatyczni, tamta pani pracowała kiedyś w piekarni. Zawsze robiła wokół mnie zamieszanie, gdy byłam mała.

Ginny poprowadziła go do rzeźni i przywitała starszego pana za kontuarem.

- Witaj, Julian.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny. Jak się masz?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze, szukam czegoś na obiad.

- Świetnie.

Po krótkiej rozmowie, Harry i Ginny zdecydowali, że kupią schab i kupili trochę dodatkowego bekonu i kiełbasek, a także trochę szynki i indyka na kanapki. Opuścili sklep z kilkoma torbami.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Harry, gdy opuścili sklep.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdy zaczęłam zamawiać, zauważyłam, że nikt od jakiegoś czasu nie robił zakupów. Mama zawsze trzymała tyle jedzenia w domu, że nikt nie musiał się o to martwić. Po prostu mnie to zaskoczyło.

- Chcesz jeszcze coś kupić?

Ginny myślała przez chwilę.

- Tak, powinniśmy pójść jeszcze do spożywczego.

Para skierowała się w stronę rynku, do sklepu spożywczego i kupili trochę innego potrzebnego im towaru.

Zanim opuścili miasteczko, Harry skierował ją do stoiska z warzywami i owocami.

- Chodź, kupimy jakieś warzywa – powiedział Harry. – Moja ciotka ma wiele wad, ale jest świetną kucharką i sporo mnie nauczyła. Między innymi kupowania świeżych warzyw. – Zaśmiał się. – Gorzej, że nie udało jej się zmusić mojego kuzyna, żeby jadł ich trochę więcej.

- Czy to nie jest zbyt drogie? – zapytała Ginny niespokojnie. Wzięła ze sobą dużo pieniędzy, ale Harry zapłacił za większość zakupów.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie. Poza tym, jak długo już u was przebywam, bez żadnej zapłaty czy czegokolwiek?

- No nie wiem. Mama nie będzie szczęśliwa, jak się dowie, że tyle kupujesz.

- Ginny, mam pieniądze. Pozwól mi to zrobić za ciebie.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że jej mamie się to nie spodoba, ale z drugiej strony mama rzadko bywała w domu tego lata.

- Jesteś pewien?

Zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją.

- Jestem pewien.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się.

Kupili trochę letnich warzyw. Rozglądali się jeszcze po stoisku.

- Te jagody wyglądają świetnie. Chcesz trochę wziąć i zrobić trifle*?

Ginny trochę się zarumieniła.

- Nie wiem, jak się robi trifle.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Ja wiem.

- Dobrze – zaśmiała się Ginny. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy Harry'ego w kuchni. Żaden z jej braci nie trudził się nauką gotowania, pomijając Billa. Percy zwykle jadał na mieście, czasami przynosił do domu dania na wynos z Dziurawego Kotła dla wszystkich. Jej tata potrafił zrobić kanapki, a repertuar Rona ograniczał się do grzanek.

Po zakończeniu zakupów, skierowali się do Nory w dobrym nastroju. Nie rozmawiali na emocjonalnie obciążające tematy z rana, tylko o mieście. Harry musiał wyjaśnić czym dokładnie jest telefon komórkowy i jak się go używa. Ona opowiadała o wycieczkach do miasta, gdy była dzieckiem.

Gdy dotarli do Nory, Ginny była zadowolona, że nigdzie nie było widać Rona. Stwierdziła, że jej mama musiała być na dole przez chwilę, bo na sznurku wisiały nowe ubrania. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że może jej matka pracuje w kuchni jak zawsze, ale niestety nigdzie jej nie było. Harry odłożył zakupy, a Ginny odłożyła do prania kolejną partię ubrań.

Gdy Harry zaczął gotować, Ginny wyszła do ogrodu, żeby zdjąć ze sznurka ubrania i poskładać je. Właśnie skończyła je ściągać, gdy Harry przyniósł kolejny kosz pełen świeżo wypranych ciuchów. Razem rozwiesili je na sznurku, po czym wrócili do domu. Ginny była zachwycona, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bawiła wykonując prace domowe czy gotując ze swoją mamą. Harry w jakiś sposób sprawiał, że to wszystko było ciekawsze. Zniosła swoje książki na dół, żeby móc być z nim, gdy ona się uczyła.

Właśnie obierał warzywa, kiedy zeszła do kuchni.

- Kiedy zaczynają się twoje egzaminy?

- Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że możemy się z nią skontaktować i ustalić termin, więc ja zacznę testy na początku przyszłego tygodnia.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Zakładam, że będziesz zadowolona, że już po wszystkim.

- Będę. Luna wyznaczyła sobie trochę więcej czasu. Podejdzie do testów w sierpniu. Sporo opuściła, ale i tak dobrze nadąża.

- Przykro mi, że ominąłem spotkanie z nią, gdy tu była – zauważył Harry, gdy zaczął siekać warzywa.

- Przychodziła tu prawie każdego ranka – powiedziała Ginny. – Czasem Dean i Neville też się pojawiali.

- Dean i Neville?

- Tak, Luna i Dean spotykają się ze sobą. – Zaśmiała się. – Nigdy bym tej dwójki ze sobą nie zeswatała, ale wydają się szczęśliwi. Neville przygotowuje się do Owutemów, ale Dean wraca na kolejny rok szkolny.

- Zastanawiałem się, jak im się wiedzie. Zbliżyli się trochę do siebie w Muszelce – stwierdził Harry. – Więc co będzie robił Neville w przyszłym roku? Wiem, że odrzucił bycie Aurorem.

- Będzie pracował w cieplarniach, które zaopatrują różnych aptekarzy.

- Spodoba mu się – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Zawsze lubił pracować z roślinami. Wiesz, byłby dobrym Aurorem, ale nie spodobałoby mu się to aż tak bardzo.

Ginny kiwnęła głową, zadowolona, że jej nieśmiały przyjaciel otrzymywał uznanie, na które sobie zasłużył.

- Zgadzam się. W zeszłym roku dużo opowiadał o swoich planach, na przykład uprawianie konkretnych gatunków roślin i ekspedycje do Amazonii czy Indii w poszukiwaniu roślin trudnych do znalezienia. – Zaśmiała się. – Chciałabym wybrać się w podróż, ale nie marzy mi się spędzanie czasu na szukaniu roślin.

- Amazonia byłaby ciekawa – powiedział Harry. – Też chciałbym podróżować, nigdy nigdzie tak naprawdę nie byłem. Chciałbym odwiedzić Francję, Egipt i Irlandię i inne ciekawe miejsca.

Wieczór minął szybko, Ginny czytała książkę o zaklęciach, a Harry przygotowywał kolację. Czasem ją odpytywał i wyjaśniał różne rzeczy, ale głównie cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem.

* * *

Artur Weasley zbliżał się do swojego domu trochę zmęczony. Nie przypuszczał, że wróci do domu przed końcem wakacji z powodu ogromnej ilości pracy w Ministerstwie. Biedna Molly wychodziła z siebie ze smutku, a Artur, przypominając sobie, jak się zachowywała po śmierci jej braci, wiedział, że przez pewien czas będzie bardzo krucha.

Wchodząc do domu, poczuł pyszną kolację. Z nadzieją w sercu zajrzał do kuchni, ale zamiast swojej żony znalazł tam swoją córkę i jej chłopaka. Najwyraźniej przygotowali wspaniałą pieczeń. Będąc trochę zawiedzionym, że nie spotkał Molly, trochę mu ulżyło, gdy zobaczył, co jest na kolację. Harry był zaskakująco dobrym kucharzem i gdy gotował razem z Ginny, mogli zrobić cudowny posiłek.

- Witaj, kochanie – powiedział, witając córkę. – Pachnie wspaniale.

- Dziękuję, panie Weasley – powiedział Harry nieśmiało.

- Harry to wszystko przygotował – powiedziała z dumą Ginny. – Ja tylko dotrzymywałam mu towarzystwa.

Artur uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając miłość przepływającą między dwojgiem nastolatków. Myślał, że bardzo dobrze im ze sobą i nie znał nikogo innego, kto potrafiłby tak uszczęśliwić jego córkę. Molly twierdziła, że Ginny jest trochę zbyt młoda na związek, ale Artur był trochę bardziej realistą.

- Cóż, dziękuję, Harry. – Artur podszedł do pieca. – To wszystko wygląda super. – Spojrzał na trifle oczekujący pod szklanym nakryciem. – Zrobiłeś nawet pudding.

- Wybraliśmy się do miasta i zatrzymaliśmy się przy targowisku – wyjaśnił Harry. – Wszystko wyglądało świetnie, więc zdecydowałem, że kupimy trochę jagód i zrobimy deser.

Uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny Harry'emu i swojej córce za załatwienie spraw o których Molly zapominała.

- Zauważyłem pranie na sznurku. Mama schodziła na dół?

Uśmiech Ginny zniknął.

- Nie widziałam jej. Rozwiesiła trochę ubrań, ale nie było jej, gdy wróciliśmy z miasta. Jest na górze, w twoim pokoju.

Artur westchnął.

- No cóż, dziękuję za waszą pomoc.

- Jest coś, co możemy zrobić dla mamy?

- Po prostu rób to, co do tej pory – odparł Artur, całując Ginny w czubek głowy. – Strata jednego z was to była nasza największa obawa i wydaje mi się, że fakt, że to spotkało jednego z bliźniaków tylko pogarsza sprawę. Rozpacza za nim i jest zagubiona. Gdy straciła swoich braci… to było okropne. Nie ruszała się z łóżka przez miesiące. Myślę, że jedyna rzecz, która jej pomogła to że dzieci jej potrzebowały.

Ginny kiwnęła głową i otarła łzy, które wypełniły jej oczy. Cały czas tęskniła za swoimi braćmi, George prawie nie wychodził, a Percy spędzał z nim sporo czasu. Harry postanowił również trochę z nim pobyć każdego dnia, co na pewno mu pomagało.

- A co z tobą, tato? – wyszeptała.

Westchnął, po czym usiadł obok córki i złapał jej dłoń.

- Tęsknię za twoim bratem i uwierz mi, wypłakałem znacznie więcej, niż bym chciał, ale powrót do pracy i pomoc w naprawianiu naszego świata bardzo mi pomogła. Mój syn umarł jako bohater i chcę to uhonorować upewnieniem się, że wszystko, za co zginął, nie zniknie tak po prostu. Pozbywamy się tych chorych ustaw, które przeszły przez ostatnie kilka lat i niszczymy monopol czystej krwi w Wizengamocie.

Harry dołączył do nich przy stole. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił drugą dłoń Ginny i delikatnie ją pocałował, po czym dał jej chusteczkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, zanim wytarła oczy.

- Pamiętam, że gdy Syriusz… – poczuł, że głos mu się załamuje, mimo że od tamtego wydarzenia minęły już dwa lata. – Gdy Syriusz umarł, przez kilka pierwszych nocy u Dursleyów nic nie robiłem. Po prostu leżałem na łóżku i gapiłem się w sufit. – Ginny ścisnęła lekko jego dłoń. – Zdecydowałem, że oddam cześć jego ofierze i moim rodzicom zabijając Voldemorta. Wydaje się trochę dziwne, że to akurat ja to zrobiłem.

Artur uśmiechnął się, Harry był taki skromny.

Rozległy się kroki na schodach. Artur przywitał się z synami, zadowolony, że George również zszedł. George zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym i Percym, a Ginny nakrywała do stołu. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zauważyła, że Rona nie obchodzi ani ona, ani jej chłopak.

Wkrótce usiedli do stołu i zjedli pyszny posiłek, który przygotował Harry. Artur chciał zanieść trochę dla Molly, ale Harry go uprzedził. Kolacja była trochę mniej gwarna niż zwykle, ale Ginny i George rozmawiali ze sobą, a czasem wtrącił się Harry.

Po kolacji, Artur nachylił się do Percy'ego.

- Mógłbyś zmyć naczynia?

- Oczywiście, tato.

George wymknął się znów na górę, a Harry wstał, żeby posprzątać stół. Artur powstrzymał go.

- Wystarczająco dziś zrobiłeś, Harry. Dlaczego nie zabierzesz Ginny na spacer?

Nie musiał powtarzać. Obserwował ich z uśmiechem, gdy wychodzili do ogrodu trzymając się za ręce. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego najmłodszego syna wciąż siedzącego przy stole.

- Ron, mógłbyś mi pomóc w szopie?

Ron przewrócił oczami, ale wstał i ruszył za ojcem. Artur wszedł do szopy i usiadł na jednym z taboretów. Ron oparł się o ścianę. Artur spojrzał na swojego syna. Zrzucił trochę kilogramów przez ostatni rok i urósł o parę centymetrów. Nadal było to dla niego zaskakujące, że jego najmłodszy syn nad nim góruje.

- Co się dzieje, Ron?

- O co ci chodzi? Nic się nie dzieje.

Artur uśmiechnął się, gdy spostrzegł czerwieniejące uszy Rona. Ron nigdy nie był dobry w kryciu swoich emocji.

- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel robi kolację, jakiej nie jedliśmy od paru tygodni, a ty nawet się do niego nie odezwiesz. Pokłóciliście się?

Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, gdy ten widocznie staczał wewnętrzną walkę, czy mu wszystko opowiedzieć. W końcu wybuchnął:

- Ta dwójka… Oni mają gdzieś rozprawę sądową Malfoya. Harry chce nawet bronić tego dupka. Ginny to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Jak oni mogą o tym tak szybko zapomnieć? Hermiona była torturowana, a ich to nie obchodzi.

Artur zrozumiał, dlaczego Ron był w takim stanie. Wciąż cierpiał z powodu tego, co zdarzyło się w dworze Malfoya.

- Co powiedzieli?

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Ginny się wkurzyła i powiedziała, że Hermiona nie była jedyna i Hogwart był okropny.

- Nie wierzysz jej? – Artur wydawał się zaskoczony. – Myślałem, że rozmawialiście o tym z Nevillem.

- Że używali Cruciatusa jako kary i nikt się nie sprzeciwiał? Że Malfoy nie korzystał ze swojej pozycji? Nie, nie wierzę jej.

- Chciałbyś przeczytać zeznania profesor McGonagall? – zapytał Artur.

- Że co? – Ron spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

- Wyraziła się dość jasno na temat stosowanych kar. Filch był bardzo dokładny w dokumentowaniu wszystkich szlabanów i kar. I wydaje mi się, że twoja siostra i tak to mocno zaniżyła.

- Ale… ale ona była w Hogwarcie – zaprotestował Ron.

- Ron, - zaczął Artur z nutą niecierpliwości w głosie. – Była w Hogwarcie kierowanym przez Śmierciożerców. Myślisz, że tam było bezpiecznie? Myślisz, że wysłałbym ją tam, gdybym miał wybór? Martwiłem się o nią każdej nocy. Wszystkie listy były cenzurowane, więc nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co się dzieje i nie mogliśmy jej nic wysłać. Wiem, że było kilka weekendów, gdy Carrowowie nie pozwalali im jeść niczego poza chlebem i wodą.

Ron wyglądał na zszokowanego. Artur podniósł swój najnowszy przedmiot i zaczął go oglądać, gdy Ron starał się przemyśleć jego słowa. Bawił się pilotem, który podarował mu Harry, ale nadal obserwował syna kątem oka.

- Harry wie?

- Zapewne – stwierdził Artur. – Nie tylko ze sobą rozmawiali, ale Harry pomagał jej też w przygotowaniu się do rozpraw. Przeczytał jej zeznania i widział dokumenty Filcha.

- Naprawdę na niej użyto Cruciatusa?

- Więcej razy, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Więc czemu nie obchodzi jej Hermiona?

Artur westchnął.

- Ron, Hermiona przeszła okropną mękę i to straszne, że musieliście tego słuchać.

- Tak było – odpowiedział Ron. – To było okropne. Krzyczała, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Gdyby tylko Harry nie złamał Tabu… Dlaczego musieli wybrać ją? Dlaczego nie jego?

- Ron! – powiedział Artur srogo. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że chciałbyś, żeby torturowali twojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

- Lepiej on niż ona! Nie zasłużyła na to. Po prostu utrzymywała nas przy życiu.

- A czym Harry sobie zasłużył?

Ron przynajmniej wyglądał na trochę zawstydzonego.

- Wiem, że on też na to nie zasłużył, ale to na niego polowali.

- Ty i Hermiona uparliście się, żeby mu towarzyszyć. To był wasz wybór. – powiedział spokojnie Artur. – Na pewno zdawaliście sobie sprawę, że to bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Ale nie myślałem, że może jej się stać krzywda – zaprotestował Ron. – Myślałem, że będziemy mogli ją jakoś chronić.

- To okropne, nie móc pomóc tym, których kochasz. Po weselu Billa… wzięli twoją siostrę do innego pokoju i wszystko, co słyszałem, to był jej wrzask. Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Okazało się, że grozili jej nożem, lekko ją cięli, ale nic poważnego jej się nie stało. Bała się okropnie. Dla mnie to było straszne, słyszałem tylko jej krzyk i gówno mogłem zrobić.

Spojrzał na Rona.

- A co wy mogliście zrobić, żeby pomóc Hermionie?

- No… mogliśmy… ja… nie wiem.

- Właśnie. Była torturowana przez Śmierciożerców. – powiedział delikatnie Artur. – Na pewno cię nie wini, myślę, że to po prostu ty sam siebie oskarżasz. Myślisz, że nie chciałbym, żeby moja córka nie była torturowana, albo żeby mój syn był żywy?

- Więc co, mam to po prostu zignorować?

- Nie, synu. Musisz się nauczyć radzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami. Musisz wybaczyć sobie bezsilność. Nikt inny cię nie oskarża, jedynie ty sam to robisz.

Ron westchnął, a Artur dostrzegł, jak przeciera sobie oczy.

- Tato, oni zapominają.

- Uwierz mi, nie zapomnieli. Spójrz na Harry'ego, pracuje ciężko, żeby żaden Śmierciożerca nie wyszedł z tego bez problemów.

- Więc czemu on pomaga Malfoyowi? – Ron był teraz bardzo zdezorientowany, jego gniew się zmniejszył.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że pomaga Malfoyowi – wyjaśnił Artur. – Po prostu próbuje się upewnić, że właściwa osoba odpowiada za właściwe przestępstwa. Malfoy jest tchórzliwym szkolnym terrorystą, ale czy naprawdę jest tak zły jak jego ojciec? Nie sądzę. Po prostu nie mógł się wydostać z klatki oczekiwań swojego ojca. Nie zabił profesora Dumbledore'a, nie wydał was, gdy miał okazję i nie wykorzystywał innych uczniów w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy mogłoby mu to ujść na sucho. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma serca do przemocy. Po prostu jest gówniarzem, który dopóki jest po silniejszej stronie, zgrywa potężnego, inaczej jest po prostu wystraszonym dzieciakiem.

- Mógł coś zrobić.

- Że co? – zdziwił się Artur. – Myślisz, że Bellatrix nie pożałowałaby mu Cruciatusa i Śmiertelnej Klątwy, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jest po twojej stronie?

Ron wyglądał na trochę zszokowanego.

- Chyba nie. Nie wydał nas, Harry ma rację.

- Właśnie – powiedział Artur. – Nikt nie mówi, że jest dobry czy coś w tym stylu. Harry chce się upewnić, że nie zostanie ukarany za to, co zrobił jego ojciec czy ciotka.

Dał mu chwilę na przetrawienie tego, po czym kontynuował.

- Ron, wiem, że okropnie się czujesz z powodu tego, co przytrafiło się Hermionie, ale ciągle im o tym przypominasz, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło. – Uniósł rękę, gdy Ron chciał coś powiedzieć. – Cały czas przypominasz o tym Harry'emu i Ginny. Ich też wielokrotnie torturowano. Ginny w Hogwarcie, a Harry na cmentarzu po odrodzeniu się Voldemorta i podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Wiedziałeś, że wpakowali w niego jednocześnie dziesięć do dwudziestu Cruciatusów? Ron, twój najlepszy przyjaciel wyszedł z zamku gotów zginąć za nas wszystkich. Z własnej woli przyjął Śmiertelną Klątwę, a ty cały czas mu powtarzasz, że nie może narzekać, bo Hermiona była torturowana.

- Nie miałem tego na myśli – bąknął Ron.

- Mogłeś nie mieć tego na myśli, ale to właśnie mówiłeś. Cierpiała, ale wielu innych ludzi doświadczyło tego samego. Dla ciebie to jej męki są ważniejsze, ale nie możesz negować, że inni też przez to przechodzili.

Ron wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby chciał w niej ujrzeć odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania.

- Więc co mam zrobić?

- Myślę, że jesteś winien Harry'emu i Ginny przeprosiny - odpowiedział Artur. – Poza tym musisz zacząć słuchać innych. Nie dopuszczałeś do siebie historii innych, bo koncentrowałeś się na Hermionie i twoich przeżyciach. Słuchaj i staraj się współczuć. Doświadczyłeś czegoś zupełnie innego niż większość, ale wielu innych ludzi również się ukrywało, wielu innych musiało słuchać, jak torturowano ich bliskich. Porozmawiaj ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale tym razem ich wysłuchaj do końca.

Ron kiwnął głową.

- Przepraszam, tato. Obiecuję, że będę się bardziej starał

- To dobrze. – Objął swojego syna. – Sprawdźmy, czy nie zostało jeszcze trochę tego deseru.

Gdy weszli do kuchni, ujrzeli Harry'ego i Ginny śmiejących się i dzielących się puddingiem. Artur poklepał syna po ramieniu.

Ron zatrzymał się i spojrzał na parę przed nim.

- Harry, Ginny, przepraszam za dziś rano.

Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby oceniał szczerość jego słów.

- Jesteś gotów przestać być dupkiem? Przestać sprawiać przykrość Ginny? Naprawdę wiele przeszła, a ty się zachowujesz, jakby to było nic.

Ron gapił się na przyjaciela w szoku, niepewny co powiedzieć. Spoglądał na przemian na Harry'ego i Ginny i, niestety poniewczasie, zrozumiał, że Harry czuł to samo w stosunku do Ginny, co on do Hermiony. Spojrzał w dół i poczuł, że jego uszy robią się gorące.

- Strasznie mi przykro, Ginny. Ja… byłem do przesady przejęty tym, co się stało mi i Hermionie i… nie dotarło do mnie, że w Hogwarcie było tak źle.

- Nie chciałeś, żeby dotarło – bąknął Harry.

Ron spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w zaskoczeniu. Harry nie był aż tak zły na niego nawet, gdy wrócił do nich na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Nagle zrozumiał, Harry był bardziej zdenerwowany, że Ron ranił uczucia Ginny.

- Masz rację – przyznał. – Nie chciałem. Byłem zdenerwowany z powodu tego, co się stało Hermionie i nie chciałem przyznać, że ktokolwiek inny też cierpiał. Przepraszam. Stary, zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że dostałeś tyloma Cruciatusami tamtej nocy.

Ginny położyła Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym znów spojrzał na Rona.

- Po Śmiertelnej Klątwie, już tak nie bolało. Podrzuciło mnie parę razy w powietrze, ale tak naprawdę nic nie czułem.

- Dopóki nie spróbowałeś wziąć prysznica.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Tak, to było dosyć ciężkie. Miałem patyki i gałązki powbijane wszędzie, no i te rozcięcia i otarcia. Najgorzej bolała rana po Avada Kedavra.

Siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego i Ginny, Ron nałożył sobie trochę deseru. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Jeśli przestaniesz być dupkiem, sztama.

Ginny kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.

- Spróbuję – odparł Ron. Spróbował puddingu. – To jest świetne, stary.

- Dzięki – powiedział Harry.

- Słyszeliście, że startują nowy sezon Quidditcha na czas? – zapytał Ron.

* * *

_Od autorki:_

_Na początku myślałam, że to będzie one-shot, ale zdecydowałam, że zrobię z tego wielorozdziałowy fik. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu moja wersja następstw wojny. Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO._

* * *

_Od tłumacza:_

_*Trifle - deser jadany w Anglii, przyrządzony z ułożonych warstwami ciasta biszkoptowego zmoczonego winem, galaretki owocowej, owoców, polany sosem custard i ozdobiony bitą śmietaną._

_Dlaczego nie przetłumaczyłem słowa "trifle"? Bo nie ma na to dosłownego tłumaczenia. Aby zminimalizować wrażenie niespójności i mieszaniny języków, używam zamienników "deser" i "pudding"._

_To moje pierwsze poważne tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że się podoba, mnie osobiście fanfik urzekł. Nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiać raczej szybko (nie dłużej niż tydzień), chociaż ze względu na Boże Narodzenie, może się to trochę opóźnić. Oceniajcie i zapraszam do przeczytania innych fików Sharon w oryginale, jeżeli znacie na tyle angielski._

_Oryginał: s/7875381/1/Realizations  
__Strona Sharon: u/1816754/sbmcneil_

_Już pracuję nad drugim rozdziałem, możecie się go spodziewać w poniedziałek 23 grudnia, chyba że mi coś wypadnie._


	2. Wspomnienia i niespodzianki

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy wyszła spod prysznica. Była z siebie całkiem dumna, że prawie dotrzymywała kroku Harry'emu. Podczas gdy on zrobił dwa kółka wokół Nory, jej udało się wykonać jedno. Był to bardzo dobry wynik i Ginny była całkiem przekonana, że w końcu da radę go dogonić.

Gdy skierowała się do umywalki, usłyszała z kuchni hałasy. Nie była pewna czy to dobry czy zły znak. Po osuszeniu się i umyciu zębów, wyszczotkowała włosy i założyła szlafrok. Weszła do pokoju i otworzyła szufladę. Ku jej przerażeniu jedyny czysty stanik to był jeden z przerobionych starych staników Molly, połatany i sfatygowany.

Nie tylko fakt, że był z drugiej ręki ją denerwował. Ten stanik to był akurat ten, który miała na sobie tego okropnego dnia na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Zatrzasnęła szufladę, ręka jej się trzęsła. Niestety, zatrzaśnięcie stanika w szufladzie nie zatrzasnęło drzwi przed wspomnieniem owego dnia.

_Wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim weszła do klasy Czarnej Magii. Professor Carrow poradził sobie z częścią „Obrony Przed" w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia. Na szczęście Carrow nie był bystry, tylko raczej bardzo entuzjastyczny. Większość czasu na lekcjach przeznaczał na opisywaniu okropnych czarno magicznych zaklęć i prezentowaniu niektórych z nich. Ginny wzdrygnęła się, myśląc o tym, co by sobie pomyślała Hermiona wiedząc, że niektóre z nich demonstrował na skrzatach domowych._

_Wchodząc do klasy, uśmiechnęła się do Demelzy i opadła na krzesło obok niej. Odłożyła torbę i wyciągnęła z niej książkę, pergamin, pióra, atrament i jej pracę domową. Nerwowo jeszcze raz ją sprawdziła. Wypracowanie miało być na temat najlepszych sposobów torturowania mugoli, ale ona napisała go na temat jak pomóc mugolom przez używanie zaklęć chroniących._

_Profesor Carrow wszedł do klasy, rozglądając się z góry po studentach. Przywołał ich prace i oddał poprzednio zadane. Ginny spojrzała na górę. Było tam naskrobane wielkie „O". Nie pozwoliła, żeby ją to zdenerwowało, nie dostała pozytywnej oceny z tego przedmiotu w całym semestrze._

_Po zadaniu im rozdziału do przeczytania, Carrow zaczął przedzierać się przez zwoje prac domowych._

_- Weasley!_

_Ginny spojrzała na profesora Carrowa podnoszącego wzrok z jej pergaminu. Przełknęła ślinę. Nie pomyślała, że będzie na nie patrzył w czasie lekcji._

_- Tak? _

_Patrzyła na Śmierciożercę spokojnie. Nie zamierzała dać się zastraszyć._

_- Co to ma być? – Podniósł jej esej._

_Wzruszyła ramionami._

_- To wypracowanie na temat jak pomóc mugolom, korzystając z zaklęć ochronnych._

_- Czy o tym miałaś napisać?_

_Nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła na niego._

_- Harper! Poćwicz Cruciatus na Weasley!_

_Ginny spojrzała na Harpera, który chętnie wyskoczył z ławki. Weszła na platformę na środku klasy i starała się stać prosto, z wdziękiem, jak tylko potrafiła. Nie zamierzała pozwolić im jej zastraszać._

_- Crucio!_

_Dźgnięcia bólu były gorsze niż ostatnim razem, gdy użył tego na niej, ale i tak nawet się nie umywały do poziomu Carrowa. Przygryzła wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć. Profesor Carrow spojrzał na nią, gdy stała niewzruszona nawet, gdy Harper z nią skończył. Zanim zdążyła wrócić do ławki, wyciągnął różdżkę. Zamarła w miejscu przed całą klasą._

_Ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, Carrow zniknął jej szkolne szaty. _

_- Panno Weasley, obawiam się, że nie jest pani stosownie ubrana. Szlaban dziś wieczór._

_Gdy znów zaczęła iść do ławki, Carrow jeszcze raz machnął różdżką, tym razem pozbawiając ją koszulki i spodni. Ślizgoni w klasie zaczęli śmiać się i wiwatować. Carrow pokręcił głową z drwiącym rozczarowaniem. _

_- Panno Weasley, jeśli wiedziałbym wcześniej, że tak chętnie chce nas pani zabawić, zakwaterowałbym panią._

_Poczuła, że jej oczy wypełniają się łzami, ale szybko je cofnęła zdeterminowana, żeby nie pozwolić im doprowadzić jej do płaczu. Ślizgoni wpadali w histeryczny śmiech, gdy komentowali stan jej bielizny. Jej stanik był łatany kilka razy i był zrobiony z należącego wcześniej do jej matki. Odciążyło ją jednak to, że przynajmniej jej majtki były czyste i w jednym kawałku. Patrząc na klasę, po raz kolejny ruszyła na swoje miejsce._

_Okrutny głos Carrowa zatrzymał ją jeszcze raz._

_- Nie, panno Weasley. Chciała nas pani zabawić, więc teraz postoi pani przed klasą, gdzie wszyscy możemy panią widzieć._

_Ginny odwróciła się i stanęła na platformie, na której stało biurko Carrowa. Stała tak daleko od niego, jak tylko mogła. Zmusił ją do stania przed klasą przez całe dwie godziny lekcyjne. Stała prosto i zdeterminowana, żeby nie złamać się przed nimi._

_Gdy lekcja się skończyła, Demelza pośpiesznie zdjęła swoje szaty i okryła nimi przyjaciółkę._

_- Proszę, Ginny._

- Ginny!

Ginny odwróciła się. Jej brat, Bill stał w drzwiach jej pokoju obserwując ją z niepokojem.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Bardzo chciała go upewnić, że wszystko dobrze, ale po chwili stało się jasne, że nie jest w stanie. Była już cała zalana łzami. Wszedł do środka, a ona rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Objął ją, a ona ukryła twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, próbując się uspokoić. Odkąd Carrow zniknął jej ubrania, stało się to jego ulubioną karą w stosunku do niej. Cieszyła się, że nigdy nie posunął się dalej. Najbardziej bała się, że Carrow zdecyduje usunąć jej wszystkie ubrania.

Właśnie o tym było jej najtrudniej rozmawiać z Harrym. Był okropnie wkurzony, ale bardzo się starał, żeby ją pocieszyć. Widząc, że nie bagatelizował jej uczuć, dała radę jakoś zmniejszyć dużo swoich lęków, ale to wspomnienie wciąż potrafiło ją załamać.

Bill głaskał ją i tulił w swoich ramionach. Poczuła, jak lekko całuje ją w czubek głowy. Wspomnienia tych wszystkich chwil, w których uciekała do niego, gdy była dzieckiem, powróciły do niej. Była wciąż zaskoczona, że mimo iż już nie była dzieckiem, nadal umiał ją uspokoić. Nie licząc Harry'ego, Bill potrafił sprawić, że czuła się bezpiecznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. To on potrafił sprawić, że czuła się kochana i bezpieczna po wydarzeniach z jej pierwszego roku.

Uspokoiła się i odsunęła się lekko od niego, po czym wytarła oczy w rękaw szlafroka.

- Co się dzieje, skarbie? – zapytał zaniepokojony Bill. Nie widział jej tak załamanej od czasu pogrzebu Freda.

Ginny westchnęła i usiadła na łóżku, a Bill usadowił się na krześle, które przysunął bliżej do niej. Patrząc na zdjęcie Harry'ego, które miała na szafce nocnej, Ginny opowiedziała bratu o doświadczonej karze.

Gdy skończyła, Bill nic nie powiedział. Ginny spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona i była wstrząśnięta, gdy zauważyła, że płacze. Złapała go za rękę.

- Ale… ale oni… nie zrobili nic… innego… prawda? – zapytał.

Natychmiast pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Nie, bałam się, że tak będzie, ale nic nie zrobili. – zarumieniła się. – Właśnie… właśnie miałam się ubrać, a ten stanik to jedyny czysty, który mi został. Nienawidzę go. Wyrzuciłabym go albo spaliła gdybym mogła, ale mama nie pozwoli mi kupić nic więcej. Twierdzi, że nie mamy pieniędzy, żeby je marnować na takie luksusy.

Bill zachichotał.

- Wydaje mi się, że bardziej się martwi o to, kto mógłby je wtedy zobaczyć, gdyby kupiła ci jakąś bardziej fantazyjną bieliznę.

Ginny zachichotała, oblewając się jednocześnie rumieńcem. Spojrzała przez chwilę na brata, po czym powiedziała:

- Szczerze, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry'emu to robiło różnicę.

Pokiwał głową.

- To nie jest coś, co chciałby usłyszeć starszy brat.

Posadził ją na kolanach. Ginny zaśmiała się i przez chwilę tuliła się do niego, zadowolona, że jeszcze raz może być malutką siostrzyczką.

- Już lepiej?

Kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Ubierz się. Mam pomysł, ale najpierw muszę przebrnąć przez mamę.

- Dobrze.

Wstała i gdy jej brat wyszedł, szybko zrzuciła szlafrok i założyła znienawidzony stanik i czystą parę majtek, po czym zdecydowała się na dżinsowe szorty i zieloną koszulkę.

Gdy zeszła na dół, Bill stał przy piecu, rozmawiając z mamą. Ron był przy stole i jadł drugą porcję jajecznicy z kiełbasą.

Ginny wzięła sobie trochę jajecznicy i usiadła przy stole. Poczekała, aż dołączą do nich Bill i mama.

- Biegałaś dzisiaj z Harrym? – zapytał Ron, gdy zaczęła jeść.

Pokiwała głową i przełknęła kawałek jajka.

- Tak, było super. Nie nadążam jeszcze za nim, ale dobrze mi idzie.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Nie rozumiem. On uwielbia wszelką aktywność fizyczną, ćwiczenia na siłowni itede. Raz wybrałem się z nim i ten raz mi wystarczył. Ale on i Seamus to uwielbiają.

- Ja też tego nie rozumiem, nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Kingsley to zaproponował?

Ron potwierdził.

- Tak, chce, żeby wszyscy Aurorzy ćwiczyli, nawet dziewczyny.

- No i co z tego? – prychnęła Ginny. – To ma sens. Jeśli będą musieli za kimś gonić czy cokolwiek, przyda im się lepsza kondycja. Tonks też ćwiczyła.

- To naprawdę nie pasuje do dziewcząt – stwierdziła Molly.

- Dla mnie to dobry pomysł – zaczął Bill, zanim Ginny miała okazję wybuchnąć. – Dużo lepiej być wysportowanym i zdrowym. Harry mówił mi o urządzeniach, których używają do ćwiczeń. Są podobne do mugolskich, ale zmuszają cię do używania magii, więc rozwijają twoje mięśnie i magię jednocześnie. Zaproponował mi, żebym przyszedł z nim, chyba skorzystam z okazji.

- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedziała wątpliwie. Potrząsnęła głową, ale nie kłóciła się z Billem. Skoro on myślał, że to jest w porządku, może tak było.

Ron przewrócił oczami, ale nie udzielał się. Zamiast tego powiedział:

- Mamo, wybieram się do sklepu, pomogę Percy'emu z inwentaryzacją.

- Jesteś takim pomocnym chłopcem – rzuciła rozpromieniona Molly. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz już nic zjeść? – poklepała syna po ramieniu. – Wy, chłopcy, straciliście bardzo dużo na wadze.

Ginny musiała się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami.

- Mamo, wybieram się za chwilę do pani Tonks. Ma spotkanie, więc pomogę przypilnować Teddy'ego.

- Dobrze, kochanie. Brzmi uroczo.

- Jak myślisz, kiedy wrócisz? – zapytał Bill.

- Nie jestem pewna – odparła Ginny.

- Wrócę później – powiedział Bill. Wstał i dał mamie i siostrze całusa w policzek, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, gdy jej ojciec trzasnął słuchawką. Spojrzał na nią, po czym odwrócił się i pokiwał głową.

- Przepraszam, tato – powiedziała spokojnie. – Nie wiem, ile jeszcze razy mogę ci to powiedzieć.

Hugh Granger westchnął.

- Hermiono, chciałbym myśleć, że to, że jest ci przykro, pomoże, ale całkiem szczerze, nie mam pojęcia jak reaktywujemy naszą praktykę.

- Przykro mi – odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyraźnie dotknięta słowami ojca. – Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?

Skinął do żony, po czym usiadł blisko córki.

- Hermiono, mówisz, że nie miałaś innego wyboru poza usunięciem naszej pamięci i wysłaniem nas do Australii. Przykro mi, ale nie zgadzam się z tobą. – uniósł ręce, gdy Hermiona chciała przerwać. – Nie, daj mi powiedzieć. Czy wszyscy twoi przyjaciele zrobili to swoim rodzicom?

- Nie, - zaczęła Hermiona – ale nie musieli. Rodzice Rona byli częścią wojny, a rodzice Harry'ego, no cóż… nie żyją.

- A jego wuj i ciotka? – zapytała Jane Granger.

- Jego krewni byli pod ochroną Zakonu.

- A nas nie można było ochronić? – zapytał ją ojciec.

Hermiona zmieszała się po raz pierwszy.

- Nie jestem pewna. Tyle się działo, profesor Dumbledore nie żył; nie miałam pojęcia, kogo o to poprosić.

- Więc nawet nas nie zapytałaś, tylko stwierdziłaś, że lepiej będzie, gdy stracimy pamięć i wyniesiemy się do Australii – wybuchnął Hugh.

- Próbowałam was ochronić, - odkrzyknęła Hermiona. – Czemu nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć?

- Dlaczego nie mogłaś nam powiedzieć, co się dzieje? – zapytała Jane próbując uspokoić sytuację. – Nie wpadłaś na to? W ten sposób moglibyśmy się przygotować do opuszczenia domu i może nie znaleźlibyśmy się w tym bagnie. Dom stał pusty przez rok, popękały rury, nasze biura zamknięte, a nasza praktyka wpadła w ręce innych dentystów.

- Nie pomyślałam o tym – powiedziała Hermiona. Była załamana, gdy dowiedziała się, że nie tylko stracili pracę, ale popękane rury zalały też piwnicę i spowodowały spore zniszczenia.

- Hermiono, wydaje mi się, że przez ostatnie kilka lat ci zaszkodziliśmy. Wszyscy mówią ci, jaka jesteś mądra i bystra… Jesteś taka, ale nie wiesz wszystkiego. Musisz się nauczyć pytać o pomoc. Dlaczego nie poprosiłaś Weasleyów albo któregoś z twoich profesorów o radę? – zapytała Jane poważnie.

- Wydawało mi się, że sama sobie z tym poradzę – odparła Hermiona chłodno. – To skomplikowane zaklęcie, a mi się udało za pierwszym razem. Nie wiem, co zrobiłam źle.

- Nie zapytałaś nas o zdanie ani nie poprosiłaś o radę – wycedził Hugh.

- Chcielibyście, żebym was zabrała – kontynuowała usilnie Hermiona. – Obiecałam Harry'emu, że mu pomogę i wiedziałam, że wam się to nie spodoba.

- No to jesteśmy u sedna sprawy – powiedziała spokojnie Jane. – To nie był najłatwiejszy wybór, ani najprostszy, ale usuwał nas z drogi.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w matkę.

- To nie tak.

- Jak to nie, Hermiono? Od miesięcy wmawiasz nam, jak bardzo jest ci przykro i że nie było innego wyjścia, ale żaden z twoich przyjaciół nie uciekał się do tak drastycznych środków, a większość mugolaków albo zostawała z rodzicami, albo uczęszczała do innej szkoły. Nie chciałaś robić ani tego, ani tego i wiedziałaś, że nie zgodzimy się, żebyś wyruszyła z tymi dwoma chłopakami.

Jane naprawdę chciała, żeby córka jej wysłuchała. Nie znosiła, że te wydarzenia ich od siebie oddaliły. Hugh był zdenerwowany i nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Hermiona zalała się łzami. Czy tak właśnie widzą to jej rodzice? Spojrzała jeszcze raz na swoje decyzje i tym razem stwierdziła, że mogła to zrobić trochę inaczej.

Czując, że córka trochę się zmiękcza, Jane uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Hermiono, jesteś odważną, wspaniałą dziewczyną i jesteśmy dumni ze wszystkiego, co udało ci się osiągnąć. Po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś używała na nas tylko dlatego, że łatwiej ci będzie zrobić to po swojemu.

- Mamo, tato, ja… ja nie chciałam… Obiecuję, że nie będę na was używać magii. – szlochała Hermiona. – Po prostu próbowałam zrobić co uważałam za najlepsze. Przepraszam, że z wami o tym nie porozmawiałam. Nie zauważyłam, że… że nie umiem sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Po prostu bałam się, że jeśli złapią was Śmierciożercy, zginiecie.

Hugh złagodniał, obserwując swoją córkę. Wstał, podszedł do niej i objął ją rękami.

- Wiem, kochanie. Wybacz, że byłem taki zły. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie spodobało mi się, że zamiast z nami porozmawiać, chciałaś koniecznie nas chronić. Kilka małych przygotowań mogłoby nam oszczędzić sporo problemów i na tym się skupiałem. Jeśli zaplanowałbym opłaty, przygotował dom, rozpuścił pogłoskę, że jedziemy na urlop naukowy… Nie spojrzałem na to z twojego punktu widzenia. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy. – Musiałaś się bardzo bać, kochanie. Przepraszam.

Odsunął się od niej i objął żonę.

- Możemy zawrzeć ugodę? Obiecuję, że będziemy otwarci dla ciebie i będziemy cię słuchać, a ty nie będziesz używać na nas magii bez naszej zgody.

Hermiona potaknęła i cała trójka zbliżyła się do siebie, pozwalając, żeby uleciał z nich ból i gniew.

* * *

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, obserwując swojego zwykle poważnego chłopaka, leżącego teraz na podłodze, bawiąc się z dzieckiem. Teddy był zachwycony, że widział swojego ojca chrzestnego; gdy tylko Harry się pojawił, zmienił kolor włosów na kruczoczarny.

Po przynajmniej dwukrotnym pokazaniu im, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i podaniu informacji kontaktowych w razie sytuacji awaryjnej, Andromeda zostawiła dwójkę nastolatków ze swoim wnukiem. Harry podniósł dziecko i zaniósł do żłobka. Rozłożył na podłodze koc i położył Teddy'ego na brzuszku, a następnie wyciągnął się obok niego.

- Jest taki słodki – zachwycała się Ginny.

- Wiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Na razie się turla, a Andromeda mówi, że w ciągu jednego, góra dwóch miesięcy zacznie siadać.

Ginny podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok Teddy'ego. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby dotknąć jego włosów.

- Czyż nie jest delikatny? – powiedział Harry. – To mnie najbardziej zaskoczyło. Jest taki delikatny i bardzo ładnie pachnie. – Zaśmiał się. – No, zwykle ładnie pachnie.

- Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam przy dziecku – przyznała Ginny. – Zawsze byłam najmłodsza i w momencie gdy moi starsi kuzyni mieli dzieci, ja byłam dużo bardziej zainteresowana bieganiem po ogródku.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Ja też nigdy nie trzymałem w rękach dziecka. Andromeda musiała mnie nauczyć, jak go karmić i przewijać. Za pierwszym razem, gdy wziąłem go do rąk strasznie się bałem, że coś mu zrobię albo go upuszczę. Był taki mały i byłem pewien, że coś się stanie.

Po jego twarzy przemknął krzywy uśmiech.

- Jak na razie mam szczęście, żadnych takich rewelacji nie było.

Ginny zachichotała, a Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, że dał radę ją rozbawić. Spojrzał na nią.

- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz. To znaczy… zawsze pięknie wyglądasz, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo.

Zarumieniła się.

- Dziękuję.

Teddy zaczął się nerwowo ruszać, więc Harry podniósł go i zabrał do kuchni. Ginny poszła za nimi, obserwując ich. Harry uspokajał dziecko, łagodnie mówiąc do niego i wyciągnął z kredensu butelkę. Machnięciem różdżki ogrzał ją i po sprawdzeniu jej, usiadł na stole i zaczął karmić chłopca. Ginny usiadła naprzeciw niego.

- Jesteś w tym świetny.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Uwierz mi, jest taki grzeczny tylko dzisiaj. – powiedział Harry i dał mu buziaka w czoło. – Powiedziałem mu, że przyjdziesz i musi sprawić wrażenie, że jestem w tym dobry.

Kręcąc głową, Ginny zaśmiała się.

- I na pewno było to takie proste i po prostu cię posłuchał.

Harry podniósł dziecko i posadził na swoich kolanach. Po kilku minutach Teddy głośno beknął, co spotkało się z eksplozją śmiechu ze strony nastolatków. Harry delikatnie wytarł buzię dziecka, zanim znów go przytulił.

- Chcesz zabrać go na spacer? – zapytał. – Niedaleko jest ładny park. Zwykle chodzę z nim na spacery, gdy tu jestem.

- Jasne – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Ginny.

Patrzyła, jak jej chłopak szybko zmienia chrześniakowi pieluszkę i wkłada je do wózka. Twarz Teddy'ego rozjaśniła się szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zaczął się uśmiechać – powiedział Harry, gdy wyszli z domu. – Wolę uśmiech od płaczu.

- Sporo do niego mówisz – stwierdziła Ginny.

Chłopak zarumienił się.

- Gdy byłem mały, moja ciotka i wuj nic do mnie nie mówili – zachichotał. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu próbuję to nadrobić.

- Strasznie jesteś dla niego słodki – powiedziała Ginny. – Nie będzie jak ty. Wie, że jest kochany.

Poszli w kierunku parku, ciesząc się ciepłym dniem. Harry spoglądał na rudowłosą; mógł stwierdzić, że coś ją trapi.

- Co się dzieje, kotku?

Ginny westchnęła.

- Zła chwila dziś rano. – Wyjaśniła mu, co się stało, gdy wchodzili do parku.

Patrząc na chodnik, którym szli, Harry powiedział:

- Przepraszam, że mnie przy tobie nie było. – Spojrzał na nią. – Dobrze, że Bill był.

Uśmiechęła się.

- Bill jest najlepszy. Mówił coś, że ma jakiś pomysł, ale najpierw musi przekonać mamę. Mam nadzieję, że to coś fajnego. Gdy byłam mała, Bill zawsze miał najfajniejsze pomysły. Robił ze mną herbaciane przyjęcia i nie marudził, nauczył mnie jak się pływa, nawet nauczył mnie tańczyć.

- To twój ulubiony brat, prawda? – zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

Trochę zarumieniona, Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Wiem, że nie powinnam faworyzować, ale to on zawsze był przy mnie. Gdy wszyscy obchodzili się ze mną jak z jajkiem, on nie chciał, żebym o tym rozmawiała. Opowiadał mi o starożytnych Egipcjanach i po prostu spędzał ze mną czas.

- To dobrze – odparł Harry. – Nadal się czuję źle, że po prostu cię ignorowałem po twoim pierwszym roku. To znaczy, wysłałem do Rona list z zapytaniem, jak się czujesz, ale on odpisał, że dobrze.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Kochanie, miałeś wtedy dwanaście… może trzynaście lat, a ja nie potrafiłam się przemóc, żeby się do ciebie odezwać. Pamiętasz, co było, gdy byliśmy razem w jednym pomieszczeniu? Wszystko leciało mi z rąk.

Zatrzymał wózek i pocałował ją.

- Cieszę się, że to się zmieniło.

Para oprowadziła dziecko po parku dwukrotnie, zanim skierowali się z powrotem do domu Andromedy. Pojawili się tam kilka minut przed jej powrotem. Harry ostrożnie położył śpiące niemowlę do łóżeczka.

Harry zabrał Ginny do nory za pomocą teleportacji łącznej. Z powodu zaklęć ochronnych musieli pewną odległość pokonać piechotą. Złapał ją za rękę.

- Będzie mi smutno, gdy zdasz egzamin z teleportacji. Lubię z tobą podróżować.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby moja mama zaakceptowała taką wymówkę. „Przepraszam mamo, wolę podróżować z Harrym".

- Dla mnie brzmi w porządku.

Kręcąc głową, Ginny rozejrzała się i zaciągnęła go pod spory dąb, który znajdował się przy granicy ogrodu. Pchnęła go na drzewo, po czym objęła go i głęboko pocałowała. Harry od razu odpowiedział, zawijając jej włosy wokół swoich palców, a drugą ręką dotykał jej gładkich pleców. Jej ręce również nie były bezczynne, wślizgując się pod jego koszulkę. Oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął całować jej szyję, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. Trochę trwało, zanim w końcu dotarli do Nory.

* * *

Bill uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył trochę rozczochraną parę wchodzącą do kuchni tuż przed południem.

- Ginny, Harry, czekałem na was.

Siedział przy stole, z kubkiem herbaty i talerzem nadal ciepłych herbatników. Ku uciesze Ginny, jej matka krzątała się po kuchni, czyszcząc i robiąc porządki. Gdy pojawiła się para, uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzień dobry, kochani. Dziękuję za wczorajsze zakupy. Artur opowiedział mi, co zrobiliście.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do matki i ścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego pod stołem.

- Dzięki, mamo. Harry sam wszystko ugotował.

Przenosząc wzrok na młodego czarodzieja, pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuję, Harry. Próbowałam twojego jedzenia, było pyszne. Nie miałam pojęcia, że potrafisz gotować.

Rumieniąc się, Harry również uśmiechnął się.

- Nie ma za co, pani Weasley. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Dużo gotowałem u krewnych, więc się przyzwyczaiłem.

Pani Weasley pokiwała głową.

- Idę zrobić pranie, macie coś do wyprania?

- Nie, już wczoraj to zrobiłam – odpowiedziała Ginny.

Molly pocałowała córkę w czubek głowy, po czym udała się na górę. Gdy tylko wyszła z kuchni, Bill odwrócił się do siostry z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Masz plany na jutro?

- W sumie to nie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Miałam trochę powtarzać przed egzaminami, ale nic poza tym.

- A ty, Harry?

Zaskoczony, przemyślał to.

- Nie, raczej nie mam żadnych planów.

- Super! – odparł Bill z uśmiechem. – Fleur i ja chcielibyśmy zabrać was na krótką wycieczkę.

- Naprawdę? – Oczy Ginny na chwilę rozbłysły radością, po czym zamknęła je. – Bill, mama nigdy mi nie pozwoli.

- Już się zgodziła – wyjaśnił Bill. – Pogadałem z nią i z tatą i zgodzili się, że możecie nas odwiedzić. – Rozejrzał się i ściszył głos. – Że się tak wyrażę, mogłem zapomnieć o pewnym fakcie.

- To znaczy? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie będziemy w Muszelce.

- Dokąd jedziemy?

Bill zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie powiem, nie ma opcji. Pośpieszcie się, spakujcie się na parę dni. Nic specjalnego, ale weźcie stroje kąpielowe.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę później, Bill wskazał siostrze i jej chłopakowi miejsca naprzeciw siebie i swojej żony. Ginny rozglądała się w zdumieniu.

- To w ogóle nie przypomina Ekspresu Hogwart – powiedziała, trochę przestraszona. Usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce i machinalnie sięgnęła po dłoń Harry'ego. Spojrzała na brata. – To co, teraz powiesz mi, dokąd jedziemy?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jedziemy do Paryża.

Oczy Ginny rozjaśniały.

- Naprawdę?

Bill zaśmiał się.

- Naprawdę. Myślałem, że fajnie byłoby się jakoś oderwać od rzeczywistości, no i ludzie tak łatwo nie rozpoznają Harry'ego we Francji, szczególnie, że będziemy w mugolskiej części miasta.

- Wow. – Ginny niespodziewanie odwróciła się do brata. – Chwila, skoro to jest mugolski pociąg, to jak my dojedziemy do Paryża?

Harry odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

- Pociąg jedzie pod kanałem La Manche, przez Eurotunel. To tunel, który biegnie pod wodą i łączy nas z Francją.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, próbując rozeznać się, czy żartuje.

- To bezpieczne? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

Pokiwał głową.

- Tak, będziemy cali.

- W porządku – powiedziała i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Czwórka spędziła popołudnie rozmawiając i ciesząc się wycieczką i towarzystwem.

Gdy dotarli do Paryża, Fleur wzięła bagaże i wyprowadziła ich ze stacji. Szybko zamówiła taksówkę, żeby ich zawiozła do hotelu.

Wyszli z taksówki i weszli do hotelu, a Fleur dotknęła ramienia Ginny.

- Zarezerwowałam oddzielne pokoje dla każdej pary, w porządku?

Rumieniąc się, Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Tak, w porządku.

Dziewczyny czekały, gdy Harry i Bill odbierali klucze. Fleur odwróciła się do swojej szwagierki.

- Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale masz. – Wepchnęła jej w dłoń fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem.

Ginny rozpoznała go. Poczuła, że jej twarz znów robi się gorąca. To był Eliksir Antykoncepcyjny.

- Dziękuję.

Pary miały pokoje naprzeciwko siebie. Ginny westchnęła, gdy ogarnął ją przepych apartamentu. Prawie nie chciała kłaść swojej sfatygowanej torby na ławie – z pewnością tu nie pasowała.

Próbowała nie patrzeć na ogromne, bogate łóżko i wyszła na balkon. Widok był spektakularny. Widziała Wieżę Eiffla na drugim brzegu Sekwany. Miała nadzieję, że trochę pozwiedzają podczas pobytu.

Lekko podskoczyła, gdy ktoś złapał ją od tyłu w talii. Odchyliła się do tyłu i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Czy to nie jest cudowne?

Pokiwał głową.

- Pasuje ci, że mamy wspólny pokój?

Odwróciła się w jego ramionach i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Nawet bardziej, niż „pasuje", kochanie.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem i przycisnął głowę do jej szyi.

- Chciałem się tylko upewnić. Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się zmuszana czy coś.

Podniósł głowę i wyszeptał:

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też, Harry – odparła z uśmiechem.

Pukanie do drzwi spowodowało, że podskoczyli. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i ku zdumieniu Ginny spojrzał przez wizjer.

- To Bill i Fleur.

Otworzył drzwi i zaprosił drugą parę do środka. Przeszli do kącika z wygodnymi siedzeniami, którego Ginny jeszcze nawet nie zauważyła.

Bill uśmiechnął się do siostry.

- Ginny, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, ale opowiedziałem historię z dzisiejszego poranka Fleur.

Ginny pokręciła głową, a Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej. Bill kontynuował.

- Zaprosiłem was tutaj, żebyśmy mogli pójść na zakupy. Nie powinnaś sobie o wszystkim przypominać tylko ubierając się. To będzie nasz urodzinowy prezent dla ciebie.

Ginny wycofała łzy i przenosiła wzrok to na brata, to na Fleur.

- Naprawdę? To byłoby super.

- Świetnie – powiedział Bill. Wstał. – Ruszajmy.

Fleur znów przejęła prowadzenie i po niedługim czasie znaleźli się w raczej ekskluzywnym butiku.

* * *

Ginny szła za swoją szwagierką trochę oszołomiona. Widziała reklamy takich sklepów w magazynie _Czarownica_, ale nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że kiedyś będzie w takim sklepie coś kupować. Błyszcząca bielizna w przeróżnych, satynowych kolorach była tak różna od przerobionych staników jej matki, jak to tylko możliwe.

Posłusznie podążała za Fleur i sprzedawcą do przymierzalni. Spojrzała przez ramię i zauważyła, że jej chłopak jest cały czerwony. Starając się, żeby nie zachichotać, Ginny przeniosła wzrok na dwie inne kobiety.

Sprzedawca zdjął miarę z Ginny, co dla niej było trochę kłopotliwe. Była przyzwyczajona do magicznych miarek, nie kogoś dotykającego jej. Fleur i asystent przynieśli ogromną kolekcję satynowej bielizny. Mimo, że trochę ją to przerastało, było bardzo fajnie.

Jej matka nigdy nie pozwoliłaby jej kupić stanika w kolorze fuksji czy turkusowym. Ginny bardzo się podobały kolory i luksusowy wygląd materiału. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, majtki zdawały się być trochę za małe i tak jakby brakowało im sporo materiału z tyłu. Jednak gdy już się przyzwyczaiła, musiała przyznać, że jej się podobały.

Spojrzała na Fleur.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co, moi _belle-soeur_* - odpowiedziała Fleur z uśmiechem. – Gdy Bill mi opowiadał o dzisiejszym poranku… Nie powinnaś nigdy czegoś takiego przejść. Kilka nowych sexy rzeczy pomoże, prawda?

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Chyba tak. Nigdy nie wiedziałam takich pięknych rzeczy. Nawet moja współlokatorka, Cindy, nie miała takich pięknych ciuchów, a cały czas rozpływała się nad tym, jaka to jej rodzina jest bogata.

Po raz pierwszy dźwięczny śmiech Fleur aż prosił, żeby do niej dołączyć nie wywołując u Ginny zazdrości. Rudowłosa rozejrzała się po sklepie.

- Myślisz, że mogłabym sobie kupić jakąś wieczorową suknię?

- Oczywiście – odparła Fleur. – Która ci się podoba?

Lekko się rumieniąc, Ginny wskazała krótką suknię z koronkowym stanem*.

- Tamta.

Fleur kiwnęła głową i poszła, żeby ją przynieść. Zaśmiała się, gdy Bill skierował ją do czarnego ubrania, które jej się spodobało. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Mogła stwierdzić, że był trochę zawstydzony, ale starał się jak mógł, żeby to ukryć. Kiwając głową do chłopaków, Fleur wróciła do Ginny.

Gdy już skończyły wybierać, skierowały się do kasy. Ginny nie wiedziała, ile to dokładnie kosztowało w przeliczeniu na galeony, ale na pewno było bardzo drogie. Wymieniła spojrzenia z Billem.

- W porządku, kochanie.

Przytuliła brata i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Dziękuję.

Odwróciła się do swojej szwagierki, po czym ją również objęła, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ucałowała ją w obydwa policzki i wyszeptała:

- Bardzo dziękuję.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się.

- Naprawdę nie ma za co.

* * *

Harry zarumienił się, gdy weszli do sklepu. Był pełen luksusowych ubrań i koronkowej bielizny. Myśl o Ginny w czymkolwiek z tego asortymentu była niepojęta. Bill wskazał miejsce przy witrynie, gdzie mogli obserwować dziewczęta i zaczekać.

Fleur zaprowadziła Ginny do jednego z asystentów i zaczęła rozmawiać po francusku. Harry patrzył, jak sprzedawca zaprowadził Ginny i Fleur do jednej z przymierzalni. Spojrzał na Billa.

- Dziękuję, że to dla niej robisz – powiedział szczerze. Jego twarz pociemniała, gdy pomyślał, przez co przeszła jego dziewczyna. – Naprawdę na to zasługuje.

Bill pokiwał głową, wzdychając.

- To prawda. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć we wszystko, co jej się przytrafiło w zeszłym roku. Kiedy ja byłem w Hogwarcie, moje największe zmartwienia to były oceny i punkty, nic innego.

Spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, dla mnie to trochę kłopotliwe, ale wiem, że kochasz moją siostrę… - pokręcił głową. – Jeśli to by był któryś z mich braci, byłbym szczęśliwy, więc próbuję tak samo się cieszyć z powodu Ginny. Uszczęśliwiasz ją i jesteś dla niej taki dobry.

- To prawda, kocham ją – przyznał Harry, gdy Bill skończył. – Ale… ale nigdy bym… nigdy bym jej nie zmusił do czegoś, czego by nie chciała.

Bill zaśmiał się.

- Wiesz, bardziej martwię się, że to ona ciebie wykorzysta, ale tak czy inaczej, chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że według mnie jesteście dla siebie stworzeni.

Rumieniąc się, Harry zaśmiał się.

- Też mi się tak wydaje.

Dwójka obserwowała, gdy Fleur wyszła z przymierzalni i zaczęła wybierać staniki. Harry desperacko starał się nie wyobrażać sobie Ginny w jednym z nich, podczas gdy Bill mówił żonie, które wziąć. Bill zaśmiał się, gdy zauważył minę Harry'ego.

- Nie bój się, następny sklep nie będzie taki zawstydzający.

- Następny sklep? – zapytał Harry.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Harry i Ginny byli z powrotem w pokoju hotelowym. Ginny omal nie dostała zawrotów głowy, gdy wyciągała swoje nowe rzeczy z toreb. Poza piękną bielizną od Billa i Fleur, Harry kupił jej i sobie trochę nowych ciuchów. Harry był zaskoczony, jak bardzo Ginny i Fleur ekscytowały się zakupami. Nigdy nie lubił zakupów, ale podobały mu się nowe ubrania. Były bardzo dobrej jakości i pasowały jak ulał.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Wezmę prysznic, zanim zejdziemy na kolację.

- Dobra – odpowiedział Harry, trochę odurzony jej uśmiechem.

Pocałowała go szybko i weszła do łazienki. Harry gapił się przez chwilę w zamknięte drzwi, ale myśl o nagiej Ginny to było trochę za dużo dla niego. Potrząsnął głową, aby oczyścić trochę myśli, wyszedł na balkon i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Odchylił się i delektował się widokiem na Paryż.

Po jakimś czasie, Harry usłyszał otwierane drzwi od łazienki. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Ginny w zwodniczo prostej, srebrnej sukni. Okalała jej sylwetkę, podkreślając krągłości. Przez chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

- Chryste, Ginny… wyglądasz olśniewająco.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym przełknął ślinę.

- Wow. Idę się przygotować. Naprawdę wyglądasz pięknie.

Zachichotała, gdy wszedł do łazienki. Po szybkim prysznicu, ubrał się w nowe ciuchy. Ginny na niego czekała. Zauważył, że włożyła jeszcze szpilki.

Mógłby na nią patrzeć przez cały wieczór. Wyglądała tak dojrzale i wytwornie, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że chciała z nim być. Nie chciał jednak kwestionować tego niezwykłego szczęścia.

Przełknął ślinę i zapytał:

- Jesteś gotowa?

Kiwnęła głową. Ruszył w jej kierunku i usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je. Stali tam Bill i Fleur. Blondynka również była ubrana w wieczorowy strój i bardzo się Harry'emu podobała, jednak Ginny dla niego wyglądała lepiej.

- Ginny, wyglądasz przepięknie – zaszczebiotała Fleur.

- Dziękuję – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny. – Ty również.

- _Merci_ – odpowiedziała Francuzka. Spojrzała na parę. – Zarezerwowałam dla nas kolację w jednej z moich ulubionych restauracji.

* * *

Harry rozglądał się po restauracji w osłupieniu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział tak eleganckiego miejsca. Ginny ścisnęła jego dłoń, a on dojrzał w jej oczach te same odczucia.

Właściciel w smokingu poprowadził ich przez królewsko wyglądające pomieszczenie, z mozaikową podłogą, bladoróżowymi zasłonami i ozdobnymi kryształowymi żyrandolami. Odsunął krzesło Fleur. Z najwyższym trudem powstrzymując śmiech na widok rozmarzonej miny mężczyzny, Harry zrobił to samo dla Ginny. Usiadł obok niej i uśmiechnął się do niej. Nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę jadł w takim wytwornym miejscu.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała również szeptem. – Ja byłam tylko w takich miejscach jak Trzy Miotły albo pub w miasteczku.

- Pasujesz do tego miejsca – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Ginny zarumieniła się.

- Dziękuję.

Gdy Harry i Ginny rozmawiali, przy stole pojawił się kelner i zaczął rozmawiać z Fleur. Bill wtrącił się i ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, również mówił po francusku. Fleur odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła z dumą do męża, patrząc na niego z uwielbieniem, gdy zamawiał butelkę wina i przystawki.

Harry spojrzał po raz pierwszy na menu i wymienił przestraszone spojrzenia z Ginny. Fleur to zauważyła.

- Może zamówić coś dla was?

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł.

Fleur odwróciła się do kelnera i złożyła zamówienie. Ukłonił się i odszedł.

- Dorastałaś w Paryżu? – zapytała Ginny.

- _Non_, jesteśmy z Marsylia, z południa – wyjaśniła Fleur. – Mój ojciec pracuje dla Ministerstwa, a moja mama urządza imprezy. Lubiła robić takie w domu. Przywoziła mnie i Gabrielle do Paryża kilka razy w roku, gdy przyjeżdżała tu na zakupy.

Bill uśmiechnął się.

- Chcieliśmy was jutro zabrać na zwiedzanie. Wycieczka po Paryżu, zobaczymy katedry i Wieżę Eiffla, w porządku?

Młodsza para zgodziła się, a Fleur rozpromieniała, gdy wyjaśniała plany na jutrzejszy dzień. Rozmawiali luźno przy stole, gdy przynoszono potrawy. Harry był szczęśliwy, że mógł się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć i porozmawiać z nimi, bez wiszącego nad nimi zagrożenia wojny. Zawsze podziwiał najstarszego brata Ginny i cieszyło go lepsze poznawanie go.

Po kolacji, obydwie pary skierowały się do hotelu. Powiedzieli sobie dobranoc i poszli do swoich pokoi.

Ginny przyciągnęła Harry'ego do siebie i pocałowała go delikatnie, z rosnącą namiętnością. Harry chętnie odpowiedział, przyciągając ją bliżej i zanurzając jedną rękę w jej włosach, podczas gdy druga podróżowała po jej krągłościach.

Lekko się odsuwając, Ginny złapała Harry'ego za rękę i przywiodła do łóżka. Odwróciła się do niego plecami, spojrzała przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Rozepniesz?

Podszedł bliżej. Powoli rozpiął zamek na plecach, ciesząc się widokiem odkrytego ciała.

Gdy skończył, Ginny odwróciła się z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy. Patrzył na nią, podczas gdy ona zrzuciła suknię. Harry obserwował opadającą garderobę i nieświadomie oblizał wargi. Rozpoznał koronkową bieliznę jako część dzisiejszych zakupów, ale jego uwaga spoczywała na niej.

- Jesteś taka piękna – powiedział z czcią.

Ginny zarumieniła się i zrzuciła szpilki.

- Masz na sobie trochę za dużo.

Nie odrywając wzroku od jej ledwo krytej klatki piersiowej, pospiesznie zrzucił ubrania zostawiając tylko bokserki. Teraz był jej ruch, żeby się na niego napatrzeć. Podziwiała jego wymodelowaną sylwetkę i oparła jedną dłoń na jego płaskim brzuchu. Powoli ześlizgnęła ją w dół i włożyła jeden palec pod jego bokserki.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Jesteś pewna?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Tak.

Przyciągnął ją bliżej i uniósł ją w powietrze. Delikatnie położył ją na łóżku. Wspiął się na nie i położył obok niej. Pocałowała go głęboko, a on otumaniony przyjemnością, usadowił się między jej udami.

- Na Merlina, Gin… - wyszeptał. – Jesteś… niesamowita.

Jedną ręką ślizgając się po jego klatce, całowała go po całym ciele. Gdy jego ręce dotknęły jej klatki, odpięła stanik.

Patrząc na nią, zapytał:

- Potrzebne nam zaklęcie?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, wzięłam eliksir.

Przyciągnęła go bliżej. Para szybko rozgrzała się, a namiętność rozprzestrzeniła się w nich jak niekontrolowana Szatańska Pożoga. Ogarnęła ich ogromna przyjemność, gdy po raz pierwszy stali się jednością.

* * *

_Od autorki:_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO za jej ciężką pracę. Jestem bardzo słaba w pisaniu z francuskim akcentem, więc stwierdziłam, że nie będę go używać przy kwestiach Fleur. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jej akcent._

* * *

_Od tłumacza:_

_*belle-soeur - z fr. szwagierka_

_*stan - tu: część sukni od talii wzwyż_

_Uff, szybko poszło. Zamiast obiecanego poniedziałku sobotni wieczór, nie jest źle. Im dłużej tłumaczę, tym bardziej mi się to podoba i chcę wincyj. Przesiedziałem dziś sześć godzin bez przerwy, nawet się nie orientując. Przewidywanego terminu na rozdział trzeci przewidzieć niestety nie jestem w stanie, ale powinien ukazać się szybko. Ja również jestem słaby w pisaniu z francuskim akcentem, więc pozostawiam to wam._


	3. Paryż

Harry rozbudzał się powoli. Gdy otwierał oczy, przepłynęły przed nim zdarzenia z zeszłej nocy. Był pewien, że ma ogromny uśmiech na twarzy, ale nie obchodziło go to i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

Obracając się na drugą stronę, spojrzał na swoją wciąż śpiącą dziewczynę. Była taka piękna. Nie mógł się oprzeć, nachylił się i pocałował ją lekko. Po kilku chwilach powoli otworzyła oczy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Harry, po czym jeszcze raz ją pocałował.

Zachichotała i przyciągnęła go bliżej.

- Zróbmy z tego bardzo dobry poranek.

Przytulali się prze chwilę na łóżku. Harry zawinął ręce wokół niej, a ona leżała z głową opartą na jego klatce, obejmując go jedną nogą i ręką. Westchnęła, nie chciałaby nigdy opuszczać tego pomieszczenia.

- Powinniśmy się pobrać.

Ginny usiadła i spojrzała na niego w szoku.

- Co?

Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Źle to zabrzmiało, prawda?

Przez twarz Ginny przemknął wyraz zawodu.

- Więc nie miałeś tego na myśli.

- Nie, kochanie, nie… Miałem to na myśli… Kocham cię i chcę cię poślubić. Wiesz, jesteś mądra, silna, seksowna i piękna i tak nam razem dobrze. Wiem, że jesteśmy naprawdę młodzi, więc to może nie jest odpowiednia chwila, ale naprawdę chcę się z tobą ożenić.

Ginny patrzyła na niego intensywnie, jakby starając się odczytać jego myśli.

- Czy to dlatego, że się kochaliśmy?

- Nie do końca – odparł Harry trochę zakłopotany. – To znaczy, dlatego też. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić robić to z kimś innym czy nawet myśleć w ten sposób o kimś innym. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Myślałem o tym przez jakiś czas. Wiesz, masz przed sobą kolejny rok w szkole, jeśli się zdecydujesz, masz plany i w ogóle… Po prostu chcę przy tobie być, cokolwiek się stanie – jako twój mąż.

Patrzyła na niego przez kilka minut, a on poczuł, że wszystko zrujnował. W końcu przerwał ciszę.

- Wszystko zepsułem, prawda?

Niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, Harry, nie zepsułeś. Wyjdę za ciebie. Nie wiem kiedy, ale kocham cię i chcę wszystkiego doświadczyć jako twoja żona.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniała uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę?

Wyskoczył z łóżka i uniósł ją w powietrze, kręcąc się parę razy.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Ginny zaśmiała się i zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi.

- Jesteś zabawny. Naprawdę myślałeś, że powiem nie?

Posadził ją z powrotem na łóżko i wzruszył ramionami.

- Trochę czasu trwało, zanim coś powiedziałaś. Wystarczająco, żebym się zaczął poważnie zastanawiać nad tym, co odpowiesz. Po prostu cały czas myślałem, że kiedyś uświadomisz sobie, że możesz sobie świetnie poradzić beze mnie.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie… Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Odwrócił się do niej plecami, podszedł do swojej torby i zaczął w niej grzebać. Powrócił z dwoma pudełkami. Odłożył jedno na łóżko, a drugie otworzył. W środku znajdował się piękny pierścionek z kwadratowo wyciętym szmaragdem i dwoma mniejszymi diamentami po obu jego stronach.

Wyciągnął pudełko w jej stronę.

- To był pierścionek mojej matki. Miałem… miałem nadzieję, że chciałabyś go nosić, to tak jakby… no, włączyło moich rodziców w nasz ślub.

Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zakryła usta dłońmi.

- Harry, jest piękny.

Pokiwał głową.

- To prawda, znalazłem go w moim skarbcu i stwierdziłem, że będzie dla ciebie idealny.

Wyciągnęła do niego trzęsącą się lewą dłoń, a Harry wsunął pierścień na jej palec. Od razu dopasował się rozmiarem. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a Harry mógł dostrzec łzę powoli spływającą po jej policzku.

Pocałowała go.

- Jest idealny.

Podniósł drugie pudełko i otworzył je. W środku były dwie złote obrączki, jedna większa od drugiej.

- To są obrączki moich rodziców… Pomyślałem sobie… no… może to głupie, ale… - podniósł obrączkę swojego ojca. – Chcę to zamienić w kolczyk i nosić w uchu. No i może ty byś zrobiła to samo z obrączką mojej mamy.

- Harry, to świetny pomysł – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. – Może udałoby się to zrobić jeszcze dziś.

Patrząc na zegar, była zaskoczona, że jest już prawie dziewiąta. Trochę dziwne dla niej było, że nie przyszedł jeszcze jej brat.

- Zaraz przyjdzie Bill – powiedziała z żalem. – Idę pod prysznic.

- Jasne – powiedział Harry, gdy zamknął pudełko z obrączkami. Obserwował ją, gdy wstała i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki. – Wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Tak, tylko jestem trochę obolała. Nic, czego bym się nie spodziewała.

Po niedługim czasie Ginny ubierała się, a Harry brał prysznic. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wpuściła Billa do środka. Ku jej radości miał ze sobą dużą paczkę ciastek i kubek herbaty.

- Fleur jeszcze się przygotowuje – powiedział i postawił ciastka na stole. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, zamówiłem śniadanie.

- Nie ma problemu – odparła Ginny, obdarzając brata uściskiem. – Harry bierze prysznic, zaraz powinien wyjść.

Bill pokiwał głową i poczęstował się ciastkiem.

- Czyli to był dobry pomysł?

- Najlepszy – powiedziała szczerze Ginny. – Strasznie ci dziękuję za przygotowanie tego.

- Nie ma za co.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Zgadnij!

Bill uniósł brew, a Ginny wyciągnęła lewą dłoń. Jej brat o mało nie spadł z krzesła.

- Na gacie Merlina, tego się nie spodziewałem! – powiedział zaskoczony i złapał jej dłoń. Uściskał ją. – Bardzo się cieszę.

- Dziękuję – zaszczebiotała. – Ja też się tego nie spodziewałam. Zapytał mnie dziś rano. Nie wiem, kiedy się pobierzemy, w przyszłym roku, czy jeszcze w następnym, ale to się wydaje w porządku.

- To dobrze.

- No cóż, zostało jeszcze tylko siedem problemów.

Rodzeństwo odwróciło się gwałtownie i zobaczyło Harry'ego stojącego za nimi. Bill zaśmiał się.

- Martwisz się o reakcję rodziny?

- Trochę – przyznał Harry. – Gdzie Fleur?

Zanim Bill zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- To chyba ona.

Fleur była zachwycona, gdy dowiedziała się o zaręczynach Harry'ego i Ginny. Rudowłosa wyjaśniła, co jej chłopak chciał zrobić z obrączkami. Fleur i Bill byli bardzo chętni do pomocy.

Kilkoma zaklęciami Bill zamienił pierścionki w kolczyki. Fleur najpierw przebiła ucho Harry'emu.

Odwrócił się do lustra. Był zachwycony efektami. Spojrzał na Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wygląda sexy.

Zarumienił się, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Tak naprawdę to wcale nie masz przebitego ucha – zauważyła Fleur.

- Zawsze chciałam mieć kolczyki, ale mama nie jest ich fanką – wyjaśniła Ginny, śmiejąc się. – Myślę, że to jeden z powodów, dla którego była wkurzona kolczykiem Billa.

Fleur zaśmiała się.-

- Dla mnie jest seksowny.

Odwróciła się do szwagierki.

- Mogę zrobić tylko jedno wkłucie na pierścionek, chyba że wolisz mieć to jako dodatek do zestawu kolczyków.

Ginny spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, zawsze wyobrażała sobie kolczyki w uchu. Popatrzyła na Harry'ego.

- Co myślisz?

- Wyglądałabyś świetnie z kolczykami i obrączką – odpowiedział Harry.

- Nie mam żadnych kolczyków – powiedziała smutno Ginny.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie martwi się, moi soeur. Zaraz wracam.

Pobiegła do swojego pokoju i wróciła kilka minut później z parą małych, diamentowych kolczyków.

- Te będą idealne. Możemy później znaleźć coś, co ci się bardziej spodoba, ale powinnaś zostawić te na kilka tygodni.

- Dobrze – odparła Ginny.

Przytrzymała włosy z tyłu i zaczekała, aż jej szwagierka rzuci zaklęcia. Mogła poczuć ciepło dotykające jej uszu, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu nie czuła bólu.

- Wow, to w ogóle nie bolało.

- Super! Znaczy że zrobiłam to dobrze.

Ginny odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Co myślisz?

Uśmiechnął się, gdy puściła włosy.

- Wygląda pięknie.

Pocałował ją lekko.

- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś.

- Dziękuję, że mi to zaproponowałeś – wyszeptała. Zawinęła się wokół niego i uściskała go z miłością.

* * *

Niedługo potem dwie pary szły ulicą Rue des Bernardins w stronę Sekwany. Ginny rozglądała się po sklepach i hotelach, nigdy jeszcze nie widziała czegoś takiego. Była w Londynie, ale tylko w czarodziejskiej dzielnicy.

- Tu jest tak pięknie – stwierdziła, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Most Arcybiskupi, który pomoże przedostać się im na drugi brzeg Sekwany, na Île de la Cité - Czy to katedra? – zapytała, nie po raz pierwszy żałując, że nie nauczyła się czegoś więcej o mugolskim świecie.

- To Notre-Dame, prawda? – spytał Harry.

- _Oui_ – odparła Fleur. – Myślałam, że chcielibyście zobaczyć Notre-Dame i Sainte-Chapelle. To są dwa piękne kościoły, a później poszlibyśmy wzdłuż Sekwany w stronę Tuileries. Zgadzacie się?

Wszyscy zgodzili się. Gdy przechodzili przez most, Harry powiedział do Fleur:

- Pamiętam, że coś się uczyłem o Notre-Dame w podstawówce, ale nie pamiętam dużo. – Zaśmiał się. – Głównie pamiętam łęki oporowe, bo wszyscy śmiali się z tej nazwy*.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się.

- Notre-Dame to jedna z naszych najsłynniejszych obiektów. Uwielbiałam tu przychodzić jako dziecko i patrzyć na witraże.

Rozglądając się Harry zapytał:

- To może być głupie pytanie, ale czy czarodzieje chodzą do kościoła?

- To nie jest głupie pytanie – odparł Bill, gdy ruszyli w kierunku wejścia do katedry. – Krótka odpowiedź brzmi: niektórzy tak. Wydaje mi się, że czarodziejska społeczność jest ogólnie ateistyczna, ale są ludzie, którzy chodzą do kościoła. Na świecie są prawdopodobnie czarodzieje i czarownice wyznający każdą religię. Nasza rodzina nigdy nie była bardzo religijna, ale uczyliśmy się podstaw, a mama czytała nam Biblię dla dzieci, gdy byliśmy mali.

- Moi rodzice często chodzą do kościoła – powiedziała Fleur, gdy weszli do katedry. – Lubiłam służyć przy ołtarzu, ale dawno tego nie robiłam.

Gdy weszli do środka, Harry był zachwycony rozmiarem i majestatem katedry. Złapał Ginny za rękę. Oglądali posągi i wybałuszali oczy na widok witraży.

- Zgarnę dla nas taśmy, żebyśmy mogli skorzystać z audio-przewodnika – powiedziała Fleur. Bill i Harry kiwnęli głowami.

- O co jej chodzi? – wyszeptała Ginny.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Widzisz tych ludzi ze słuchawkami?

Ginny rozejrzała się i potaknęła.

- Tak, czy to nie ma przypadkiem czegoś wspólnego z telefonami, o których mi opowiadałeś?

- Słuchawek można używać nie tylko do telefonów – wyjaśnił Harry. – Możesz słuchać muzyki, a w tym przypadku możesz wysłuchać informacji o katedrze. Wiele zabytków ma takie wyposażenie, więc nie trzeba czekać na przewodnika, możesz sobie zwiedzać jak ci się podoba.

Fleur powróciła z odtwarzaczami audio dla każdego i po chwili zwiedzali katedrę, słuchając jej historii i dowiadując się o architekturze, rzeźbach i witrażach.

Gdy wyszli z Notre-Dame, Fleur poprowadziła ich do Sainte-Chapelle.

- Myślę, że wam się bardzo spodoba. Ta kaplica została zbudowana przez Ludwika IX Świętego, żeby służyła jako schronienie dla wszystkich jego relikwii. Miał w posiadaniu Koronę Cierniową, Włócznię Przeznaczenia i fragment Krzyża Prawdziwego. Większość ludzi nie wie, że miał też magiczne relikwie, pokażę wam, jak wejdziemy. Jest dla nich oddzielna galeria.

- Czyli Ludwik IX wiedział o magii? – zapytał Harry zaskoczony.

- _Oui_, magiczne i mugolskie społeczeństwo żyło w harmonii przez wiele stuleci we Francji. Tak było dopóki nie wybuchła rewolucja, po której stworzono Ministerstwo Magii. Kilku czarnoksiężników uczestniczyło w rewolucji, a gdy już przywrócono sprawiedliwość, pozostałe rodziny wypadły ze społeczeństwa.

- Vercingetorix był potężnym czarodziejem, który zjednał sobie Gaula i walczył z Rzymianami. Jego różdżka jest jedną z relikwii obok miecza, którm zabito Benoita Rouxa, jednego z uczestników rewolucji. Jest tu nawet kociołek, który podobno był niegdyś używany przez samego Merlina.

Po zwiedzianiu Sainte-Chapelle, dwie pary przekroczyły rzekę i skierowały się w stronę Les Tuileries. Przeszli obok Luwru i weszli do ogrodów. Ich równe chodniki i piękne statuy powodowały, że wrażenie było niesamowite. Według Harry'ego były trochę zbyt zorganizowane, ale nadal piękne.

Po południu udali się do kawiarenki usytuowanej między Luwrem i ogrodami. Luźna rozmowa płynęła między czwórką czarodziejów. Gdy już poradzili sobie z jedzeniem, obserwowali turystów spieszących się, żeby zdążyć zwiedzić jak najwięcej.

Ginny rozejrzała się. Była pełna zadowolenia i ciepła. Chciałaby tak spędzić resztę lata. Gdy przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, przypomniała sobie, że ma ważne decyzje do podjęcia i musi je podjąć szybko.

- Coś nie tak, kochanie?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego.

- Po prostu zastanawiam się, co mam zrobić.

- To znaczy? – zapytał zaciekawiony Bill.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę wracać do Hogwartu – powiedziała Ginny. – Nienawidzę go. – Spojrzała na starszego brata. – To jest nie fair. Słuchałam waszych opowiadań na jego temat i wydawało mi się, że to najpiękniejsze, najbardziej magiczne miejsce na świecie. Magia, dowcipy, Quidditch, żyć nie umierać. No i zaczęłam naukę. Mój jedyny przyjemny rok to był piąty. – Przerwała na chwilę. – Część mnie mówi, żeby mieć to gdzieś, chcę grać w Quidditcha i niepotrzebne mi Owutemy, ale druga część mnie chce mieć dobry rok w Hogwarcie.

Ginny ucichła i zaczęła bawić się słomką od napoju.

- W takim razie co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał Bill.

- Nie mam pojęcia – jęknęła Ginny.

- A jeśli nie wrócisz, to co będziesz robić?

- Grać w Quidditcha – odpowiedziała. – I wyjdę za Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Skoro tego chcesz…

- Ale od razu zaczynam się zastanawiać o wszystkim, o co walczyliśmy i to trochę jakbym się poddawała, jeśli nie wrócę – stwierdziła Ginny. – Myślałam o wszystkich rzeczach, które moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby naprawić szkody.

- Na przykład? – spytał Bill.

Ginny nachyliła się i wyjaśniła jej pomysły. Ku jej radości, trójce współtowarzyszy nie tylko spodobały się jej pomysły, ale dodali też własne. Zaczęła je spisywać na serwetce. Jeśli miała wracać do Hogwartu, uczyni ten rok jej najlepszym.

* * *

Uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o wakacjach z Ginny w Paryżu. To była świetna wycieczka we wszystkich możliwych aspektach. W końcu Harry i Ginny zdecydowali, że nie będą ogłaszać zaręczyn przed jej urodzinami. Mimo, że nie było to idealne rozwiązanie, Harry ustąpił Ginny, gdy stwierdziła, że nie chce dołować matki jeszcze bardziej, bo wiedziała, że na pewno od razu się nie zgodzi. Fleur pokazała im kilka zaklęć, które ukryły pierścionek.

Skończył trzecie kółko wokół Nory i zaczął robić brzuszki. Gdy ćwiczył, spoglądał w stronę wciąż ciemnego domu. Był zaskoczony, że Ginny nie dołączyła dziś do niego, jak zwykła to robić.

Gdy skończył ćwiczyć, w kuchni pojawiło się światło. Wstał i wytarł twarz w ręcznik, który zostawił na ganku, po czym wszedł do środka. Zamiast pani Weasley, znalazł tam dużo młodszą żeńską przedstawicielkę rodziny, grzejącą wodę na herbatę.

- Cześć, piękna.

Ginny odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła.

- Cześć.

Gdy podeszła, żeby go objąć, ostrzegł:

- Jestem cały spocony.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odparła Ginny i opadła w jego objęcia. Przyciągnął ją blisko i zanurzył jedną rękę w jej włosach. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Koszmar, kochanie?

Pokiwała głową.

- Miałam ten sam głupi sen o Carrowie torturującym mnie w lochach.

Harry przytulił ją mocniej. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy, które przeminęły od końca bitwy, coraz rzadziej miewali koszmary, ale nie przestały się pojawiać. Po dłuższej chwili odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co, kochanie – odparł Harry. Był zadowolony, że mógł ją pocieszyć. – Wydaje ci się… że to przez to, że dziś będziesz w Hogwarcie?

Westchnęła.

- Chyba tak. – Wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku i podeszła do szafki. – Będziesz tam, prawda?

Pokiwał głową.

- Będę. Kingsley poprosił nas o pomoc w odbudowie. Mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się dzisiaj uprzątnąć burdel w Wieży Astronomicznej. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, możesz przyjść.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Przyjdę, obiecuję.

- To dobrze – odparł Harry. – Idę na górę, wziąć prysznic. Zaraz wracam.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harry wrócił do kuchni. Nasypał sobie trochę płatków, a potem zjadł jeszcze tosta. Para rozmawiała cicho. Nagle usłyszeli kroki na schodach. Po chwili Ginny westchnęła.

- To tata.

Wstała, po czym nalała ojcu herbaty i przygotowała mu tosta. Jeśli schodził pierwszy, to znaczy, że jej matka miała zły dzień. Niestety tych złych dni było więcej niż dobrych.

- Hej, tato – powiedziała, gdy jej ojciec wszedł do kuchni. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Dała mu całusa w policzek i postawiła przed nim śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie – odparł pan Weasley, po czym przywitał się z Harrym. Odwrócił się z powrotem do córki.

- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Billem. Za chwilę powinien tu być i zabierze cię do Hogwartu.

- Jestem dużą dziewczyną, tato – powiedziała trochę zirytowana Ginny. – Sama mogę się dostać do szkoły.

- Myślałem, że będzie z nami Ron – stwierdził Harry.

- Tak miało być, ale Molly stwierdziła, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zabierze ją Bill.

- Mama się zachowuje, jakbym nadal była małą dziewczynką – wybuchła Ginny.

- Boi się – wyjaśnił pan Weasley, wzdychając. – Po prostu tak zrobimy i będzie spokój.

Kominek zapłonął na zielono i pojawił się Bill. Powitał wszystkich uśmiechem i usiadł przy stole. Spojrzał na siostrę.

- Gotowa?

Pokiwała głową.

- Tylko wezmę rzeczy. Zaraz wracam.

* * *

Ginny wzięła drżący oddech, gdy rozglądała się po niegdyś nieskazitelnie czystym terenie. Teraz znajdowały się tu dziury w ziemi, małe i większe czarne kratery. Trawa była zniszczona i brązowa. W krajobrazie były ogromne dziury po drzewach, a granica Zakazanego Lasu była mocno poszarpana. W samym zamku było jak w ulu. Pracownicy usuwali odłamki kamienia, szkła i zrujnowane meble. Zauważyła robotników na rusztowaniu pracujących przy Wieży Astronomicznej.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Ginny odwróciła się do chłopaka.

- Tak, tylko… to trochę szokujące, zobaczyć wszystko w takim stanie.

- Wiem – westchnął Harry. – Myślałem, że naprawy będą trwały krócej.

Pokiwała głową.

- Wiem.

Spojrzała na swój zegarek.

- Lepiej się pospieszę.

Bill spojrzał na pozostałych.

- Wracam do roboty. – Pocałował siostrę w policzek. – Powodzenia, kotku.

- Dzięki, Bill.

Odwrócił się w stronę bram, żeby teleportować się do Londynu. Ron przełknął ślinę.

- Idę się zgłosić tam. – Wskazał na namiot rozbity przy Wieży Astronomicznej.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Dołączę do ciebie za parę chwil.

Ron ruszył w kierunku Wieży, a Harry i Ginny, trzymając się za ręce, w stronę zamku. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, gdy minęli miejsce, gdzie Hagrid położył pozbawione życia ciało Harry'ego. Spojrzała na niego i wymusiła blady uśmiech.

- Wszystko dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, tylko złe wspomnienia.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, zostali powitani przez czarownicę w szatach Ministerstwa.

- Dzień dobry, państwo do pracy czy na egzaminy?

- Ja tu pracuję – powiedział Harry.

- Ja przyszłam na egzaminy po szóstym roku – stwierdziła Ginny.

- Doskonale – odparła czarownica z uśmiechem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zorientowała się, kto przed nią stoi.

- Panie Potter, to zaszczyt pana poznać.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział czerwieniąc się.

- Wszyscy pracownicy są proszeni do Wieży Astronomicznej.

- W porządku – powiedział Harry. Szybko pocałował Ginny. – Powodzenia. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Ginny przez chwilę obserwowała odchodzącego Harry'ego, po czym odwróciła się do czarownicy, która uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Jak się nazywasz, moja droga?

- Ginny Weasley.

- Panno Weasley, profesor McGonagall chciałaby się z panią zobaczyć, gdy skończy pani egzaminy. – stwierdziła czarownica, gdy spojrzała na notes, który miała w ręce.

Ginny potaknęła. Poprosiła ją o spotkanie, więc była zadowolona, że profesor znalazła czas, żeby się z nią zobaczyć. Weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie prowadzono egzaminy, wyrzucając wszelkie inne myśli z głowy.

Kilka godzin później, Ginny skierowała się na siódme piętro, do gabinetu dyrektorki. Gargulec był już naprawiony; z jakiegoś powodu ją to uspokajało. Coś już było w normalnym porządku. Podała gargulcowi hasło, po czym skierowała się do biura.

Zatrzymała się przez chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli, zanim zapukała. To było spotkanie o które ona poprosiła, ale było bardzo ważne. Ubrała się w miarę porządnie z tego powodu. Zamiast jej luźnych, letnich ubrań, miała na sobie czarne spodnie i elegancką, ciemnozieloną bluzę. Było ważne, żeby wyglądała odpowiednio.

Zapukała do drzwi i weszła. Uśmiechnęła się na widok swojej opiekunki domu.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor.

- Dzień dobry, panno Weasley – przywitała się profesor McGonagall. – Usiądź, proszę.

Ginny usiadła na jednym z krzeseł znajdujących się przed biurkiem. Wielki portret profesora Dumbledore'a wisiał na ścianie w honorowym miejscu, a dużo mniejszy portret Snape'a znajdował się wśród portretów innych byłych dyrektorów.

Starsza czarownica poczęstowała Ginny herbatnikiem.

- Jak poszły egzaminy?

- Chyba dobrze – stwierdziła Ginny z uśmiechem – Cieszę się, że mam to już z głowy.

- To dobrze – odparła profesor McGonagall. – Otrzymałam twój list. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Chciałam porozmawiać o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym – powiedziała Ginny.

Profesor McGonagall potaknęła i rudowłosa kontynuowała.

- Będę z panią szczera. Naprawdę nie chcę w tym roku wracać do szkoły. Ostatni rok był tak okropny. Byłam świadkiem śmierci tylu osób na tych ziemiach, naprawdę nie chcę tu być. – stwierdziła Ginny. – Ale uświadomiłam sobie, że nie chcę pozwolić Śmierciożercom pozbawić mnie edukacji.

- Rozumiem i cieszę się, że zdecydowałaś się wrocić – powiedziała dyrektorka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Poprosiłam o to spotkanie, bo chcę pani przekazać pomysły, które mogą pomóc wracającym uczniom. Rozmawiałam z wieloma z nich zarówno podczas ostatniego roku jak i w czasie wakacji, i chcielibyśmy się z panią podzielić naszymi myślami.

- Oczywiście. Kadra nauczycielska i ja wiemy, że ostatni rok był okropny i zrobimy wszystko, co pomoże polepszyć życie uczniów.

- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – zaczęła Ginny. – Ochrona. Nikt z nas nie czuł się bezpieczny w zeszłym roku. Śmierciożercy uczyli nas i chodzili z nami do klasy. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne były używane jako kary. Słyszałam plotki o uczniach wykorzystujących innych, szczególnie dziewczyny. Pomocnicy Carrowów oferowali dziewczynom ominięcie kary, jeśli one… Wie pani, co mam na myśli. Ta świnia Zabini powiedział mi, że nie użyje na mnie Cruciatusa, jeśli… - Ginny zaczerwieniła się, ale kontynuowała. - …Jeśli odbędę z nim seks oralny. Był bardzo zaskoczony, że wybrałam Cruciatus.

Profesor McGonagall zbladła, a Ginny była zadowolona, że wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i zaczęła robić notatki. Spojrzała na młodszą czarownicę.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że musiałaś przez to wszystko przejść. Staraliśmy się was chronić, ale nie można było chronić wszystkich na raz. Nasi pracownicy kładą teraz osłony i zaklęcia. Każde użycie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego zostanie natychmiast przekazane do kadry szkoły, dodatkowo jest zakładany system, który pomoże uczniom, jeśli będą się czuli zagrożeni. Wystarczy, że zawołają o pomoc i kadra zostanie zaalarmowana. Ochrona dormitoriów dziewcząt została dodatkowo wzmocniona, więc żaden przedstawiciel płci męskiej nie będzie mógł tam wejść.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję. Miło słyszeć, że coś się poprawia.

- Mamy też politykę zerowej tolerancji dla Mrocznego Znaku – wyjaśniła profesor McGonagall. – Każdy uczeń posiadający taki znak zostanie wyrzucony, a każdy nauczyciel zostanie poproszony o opuszczenie szkoły. – Spojrzała na portret profesora Dumbledore'a, który siedział na swoim dużym krześle, śpiąc. – Profesor Dumbledore zawsze widział najlepsze w każdym i nigdy nie sugerował innych wyjść, ale ja tak nie mogę zrobić. Ta szkoła była już wystarczająco długo terroryzowana przez posiadaczy Mrocznego Znaku i nie będę ich tolerować w szkole.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Ginny.

Profesor McGonagall przekazała jej pergamin.

- Czy to kompletna lista pomocników Carrowów?

Ginny przeczytała listę uważnie.

- Tak mi się wydaje, ale proszę jeszcze zapytać Seamusa i Neville'a. Wolałabym nie dopuścić do tego, żeby ktoś, kto przyłączył się tuż przed końcem wojny, uciekł tylko dlatego, że go nie znałam.

Profesor potaknęła i odłożyła pergamin na biurko. Ginny spojrzała na portret profesora Dumbledore'a. Była zadowolona, że śpi. Jej odczucia na jego temat były bardzo zróżnicowane.

- To, co teraz powiem, może zabrzmieć trochę lekceważąco, ale musi pani to usłyszeć – zaczęła Ginny.

- Nie krępuj się.

- Profesor Dumbledore trzymał profesorów, którzy naprawdę nie potrafili uczyć tylko dlatego, żeby ich chronić. Profesor Trelawney przepowiadała co roku śmierć ucznia; zdaje pani sobie sprawę, jakie to było niepokojące? Profesor Snape, niezależnie od tego jak dużo mógł dla nas zrobić, był okropnym nauczycielem. Terroryzował i obrażał każdego, kto nie był w Slytherinie. Był szczególnie koszmarny dla Harry'ego. Profesor Binns – naprawdę musi już odejść. Jest obrzydliwie nudny i nie uczy niczego, co mogłoby się przydać. Gdyby nauczył mnie, kim był Tom Riddle, mój pierwszy rok mógłby być kompletnie inny. Dlaczego nie rozpoznałam wtedy imienia najgorszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich czasów? Nasi uczniowie muszą wiedzieć o niedawnej historii i o tym, jak na nas wpłynęła i wpływa do tej pory. – Ginny zaczerwieniła się. – Wiem, że to na pewno niełatwe, być dyrektorem Hogwartu, ale wydaje mi się, że uczniowie powinni być priorytetem.

- Zgadzam się, że uczniowie powinni być priorytetem – stwierdziła profesor McGonagall. – Nawet nie pomyślałabym o profesorze Binnsie, on jest tu już tak długo. Dopilnuję, żeby go zmienić. Odbyłam kilka rozmów z profesor Trelawney, a ona zdecydowała, że znajdzie sobie inną pracę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- To dobrze. Harry nigdy nie narzekał, ale wiem, że raczej go nie cieszyło to, że cały czas przepowiadano mu śmierć.

- Co jeszcze możemy zrobić? – zapytała dyrektorka.

- Powinniśmy się upewnić, że uczniowie mogą się komunikować z rodzicami.

- To znaczy? Zachęcamy ich, żeby pisali do rodziców – odparła profesor McGonagall.

- Wiem o tym. Colin powiedział mi, że w mugolskich szkołach mają coś zwanego weekendem z rodzicami. Pomyślałam, że można by połączyć taki weekend z wypadem do Hogsmeade, a mugolscy rodzice mogliby zobaczyć szkołę, jeśliby sobie tego życzyli. Dałoby to też uczniom szansę, żeby pokazali rodzicom, co potrafią, a rodzice mogliby zobaczyć, w jakich warunkach uczą się ich dzieci i poznać wszystkich nauczycieli.

- To bardzo interesujący pomysł – powiedziała profesor, robiąc notatki. – Przeoczyłam interakcję z rodzicami. Wiadomo, że rodzicom, którzy uczęszczali do Hogwartu nie jest to specjalnie potrzebne, ale inni nie czują się tak wygodnie z odpowiadaniem na sowy czy rozmawianiem z ludźmi, których nigdy na oczy nie widzieli.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że jej pomysł spotkał się z taką akceptacją.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym na GD, i, jak mówiłam, Colin podsunął mi ten pomysł. Mam też pewną koncepcję, jeśli chodzi o jedność między domami. Można by zrobić pokój wspólny dla uczniów z wszystkich domów. W tej chwili trudno jest się spotkać z przyjaciółmi z innych domów; możemy się spotykać w bibliotece czy na błoniach, ale dobrze byłoby mieć miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy się spotykać i rozmawiać.

Dyrektorka potaknęła.

- Kiedyś w tym celu mieliśmy taki pokój wspólny dostępny dla wszystkich uczniów, ale po Pierwszej Wojnie animozja między domami wzrosła do tego stopnia, że musieliśmy zaniechać tego przedsięwzięcia. Bardzo chcielibyśmy to przywrócić. – Uśmiechnęła się do uczennicy. – Bardzo mnie cieszą twoje sugestie. Wydaje mi się, że w tym roku musimy przywrócić to wrażenie, że to jakby drugi dom i że jest tu bezpiecznie. Porozmawiam z profesorem Flitwickiem o weekendzie z rodzicami i zobaczymy, co uda nam się wskórać.

- Bardzo dziękuję – powiedziała szczerze Ginny. – Moja ostatnia sugestia została mi podsunięta przez mojego brata. Wpadł na pomysł, żeby obok Mugoloznawstwa wprowadzić również Czaroznawstwo* dla pierwszoroczniaków. To trochę by sprostowało wyobrażenia mugoli o czarodziejach, a mugolaki mogłyby lepiej poznać nasz świat. Harry nadal spotyka się z rzeczami, których nie rozumie lub po prostu nigdy o nich nie słyszał, nawet po siedmiu latach w naszym świecie.

Profesor McGonagall zgodziła się.

- My też mieliśmy podobny pomysł. Gdy już znajdę profesora Mugoloznawstwa, porozmawiam z nim o tym. – Spojrzała na swoje biurko. – Bardzo mi się podoba idea Czaroznawstwa. Przemyślę to, zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. – Zapisała kilka notek na pergaminie. – Dałaś mi wiele do przemyślenia i bardzo doceniam, że nie wszystko było łatwe do przekazania mi. Dziękuję, że do mnie przyszłaś. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zachwycona, że przyjęłaś pozycję Prefekta Naczelnego w tym roku – powiedziała. – Wiem, że nie byłaś prefektem, ale po rozmowach z innymi uczniami wiem, że byłaś dla nich przywódczynią. Sposób, w jaki troszczyłaś się o nich w zeszłym roku naprawdę mnie utwierdza w przekonaniu, że dobrze się spiszesz.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała Ginny, zaskoczona. Zgodziła się przyjąć odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, ale wieść, że inni uczniowie myśleli o niej jak o przywódczyni bardzo ją wsparła na duchu.

- Tak – powiedziała profesor. – Inni profesorowie również się na ten temat wypowiedzieli.

- Dziękuję – rzekła Ginny z uśmiechem.

- Mam też nadzieję, że będziesz kontynuowała prowadzenie drużyny Quidditcha w tym roku. Wiem, że nie grałaś w zeszłym roku, bo anulowano sezon, ale od początku chciałam cię wybrać w zastępstwie za pana Pottera – powiedziała dyrektorka, uśmiechając się. – Jako dyrektorka, powinnam być obiektywna, ale nadal jestem przychylna moim lwom.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Jestem zachwycona pani decyzją.

- Doskonale – odparła profesor McGonagall. Zmieniła trochę ton głosu. – Jak się trzyma twoja matka?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. W niektóre dni w ogóle nie wychodzi z pokoju, a w inne… zachowuje się jakbyśmy nadal byli małymi dziećmi. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Ron i ja idziemy czasem popływać, a ona robi wokół nas zamieszanie i ceregiele, a to Zaklęcie Przeciwsłoneczne, a to „Ron, uważaj na Ginny". Wiem, że to bardzo dla niej trudne, więc staram się być wyrozumiała.

Profesor pokiwała głową.

- Ja też nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak trudno jej sobie z tym poradzić. Cieszę się, że ty i twoi bracia staracie się ją uspokajać. Rozumiem, że Percy i George w tej chwili są w Norze.

- Tak, mama jest zachwycona, że jest nas tylu w domu.

Pukanie do drzwi spowodowało, że obie kobiety podskoczyły.

- Proszę! – zawołała profesor McGonagall.

Do środka weszli Harry i profesor Flitwick.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, dobrze cię widzeć. Usiądź, proszę.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny i trochę nieśmiało pocałował ją w policzek. Usiadł obok niej, a profesor Flitwick usadowił się z drugiej strony.

- Jak ci minęło lato, Harry?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Bardzo dobrze. Pracowałem z Kingsleyem, pomagałem mu przy wsadzaniu Śmierciożerców za kratki. Pan Robards zaproponował mi, żebym codziennie rano trenował, no i przeczytałem trochę książek. Seamus i ja oficjalnie zaczniemy przygotowania na Aurorów we wrześniu.

- Słyszałem, że gobliny zmusiły pana do pracy u Gringotta – powiedział profesor Flitwick z nutą ciekawości w głosie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Może nie do końca zmusiły, ale po prostu musiałem pomóc w naprawie szkód, które wyrządziliśmy przy włamaniu i zapłacić niewielką grzywnę, żeby móc dalej bez problemów korzystać z ich usług.

- Świetnie – powiedział Flitwick z iskierkami w oczach. – Słyszałem, że zaimponowałeś im swoją etyką pracy.

Harry zaczerwienił się trochę, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

- Minerwo, pan Potter chciałby się z tobą podzielić wspaniałym pomysłem.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego.

- O co chodzi?

- Czytałem o paru zaawansowanych zaklęciach i wygląda na to, że jest jedno takie, które pozwoli nam zaznaczyć miejsca, gdzie polegli uczestnicy bitwy. Możemy je trochę zmodyfikować, żeby zaznaczyć osoby, które walczyły po naszej stronie za pomocą białych gwiazd. Jeśli chodzi o przeciwników, zaznaczymy ich czarnymi kółkami.

- Dlaczego chcesz zaznaczyć obie strony? – zapytała nieco zdziwiona profesor McGonagall.

- Wydaje mi się, że ludzie powinni wiedzieć, że polegli po obydwu stronach pochodzili z tego samego miejsca. Nie chcę ich uczcić, tylko pokazać, że wybory, które podejmiemy w życiu naprawdę mają znaczenie – wyjaśnił dokładnie Harry.

Dyrektorka zgodziła się.

- Według mnie to świetny pomysł.

Profesor Flitwick zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Chciałbyś rzucić zaklęcie?

- Ja? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Tak – odpowiedziała dwójka profesorów zgodnie. Profesor Flitwick wyjaśnił zaklęcie Harry'emu.

- Czy to, gdzie stoję, ma znaczenie przy rzucaniu zaklęcia? – zapytał trochę zestresowany Harry.

- Nie – odparł profesor Flitwick. – Dopóki jesteś na terenie zamku, możesz go z powodzeniem użyć. Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego tutaj?

Harry wstał i wyciągnął swoją słynną różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i rzucił zaklęcie, jak to mu pokazał nauczyciel Zaklęć. Jasne światło rozbłysło wokół niego, po czym rozeszło się wieloma strumieniami.

- Doskonale – powiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Może teraz pójdziemy zobaczyć jego efekty?

Harry wstał i wyciągnął dłoń do Ginny. Trzymając się za ręce, zeszli po schodach za nauczycielami. Ginny westchnęła, gdy minęli pierwszą białą gwiazdę. Było pod nią napisane – _Elizabeth Allen ur. 04-01-1955 zm. 2-05-1998._ Nad jej nazwiskiem widniał mały borsuk.

- Możemy zobaczyć… g-gdzie… F-Fred…? – wyjąkała Ginny, niezdolna do ubrania swojej prośby w słowa.

- Niech zabierze cię tam pan Potter, a ja i profesor Flitwick przejrzymy twoje sugestie – powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził Ginny na korytarz na siódmym piętrze, gdzie Fred stracił życie. Młoda para nie potrzebowała słów, wystarczyła im obecność drugiej osoby.

Minęli jeszcze jedną gwiazdę i dwa czarne kółka, po czym znaleźli gwiazdę Freda. Ginny przyklęknęła i przeczytała opis.

_Fred Weasley ur. 01-04-1978 zm. 02-05-1998._

Nad jego nazwiskiem znajdował się mały lew. Ginny raz za razem czytała słowa, jakby nie mogąc zrozumieć ich znaczenia, ledwo świadoma łez spływających po jej twarzy. Harry usiadł obok niej na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce, opierając dłonie na kolanach.

- Cieszę się, że ludzie będą o nim pamiętać – powiedziała po chwili Ginny. – Nie byłam taka pewna, gdy po raz pierwszy mi o tym powiedziałeś, ale pomysł upamiętnienia poległych mi się podoba.

- To dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się… że… że jest bardzo ważne, żebyśmy nie zapomnieli o wszystkich, którzy zmarli.

Ginny otarła łzy.

- Powinnam już wracać do domu.

- Twoja mama będzie bardzo dumna – Prefekt Naczelny i kapitan Quidditcha Gryffindoru. Super. – powiedział z entuzjazmem Harry, gdy pomógł jej wstać.

Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła w jego objęcia.

- Dziękuję.

- Muszę wracać do roboty. Ron i ja powinniśmy być w domu na podwieczorek.

* * *

- O, jesteś, kochanie – powiedziała pani Weasley, gdy jej córka wyskoczyła z kominka. – Jak poszły testy?

- Wydaje mi się, że dobrze – odparła Ginny. – Miałam spotkanie z profesor McGonagall.

- To znaczy? Chyba jej nie przeszkadzałaś? Jest teraz bardzo zajęta.

Starając się, jak tylko się dało, żeby nie było po niej widać zdenerwowania, Ginny odpowiedziała:

- Nie, rozmawialiśmy o planach na następny rok. Profesor McGonagall chce, żebym była i Prefektem Naczelnym, i kapitanką Quidditcha Gryffindoru. To znaczy, pozycję Prefekta Naczelnego zaproponowała mi już kilka tygodni temu, ale dziś powiedziała mi, że nauczyciele byli pod wrażeniem moich zdolności przywódczych.

Pani Weasley patrzyła na swoją córką przez chwilę.

- To wspaniale, kochanie, ale to olbrzymia odpowiedzialność. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się tego podjąć?

Ginny poczuła, że oczy wypełniają jej się łzami, ale wycofała je. Ron był zdenerwowany, gdy usłyszał, że to akurat ona dostała tą pozycję, twierdził, że Hermiona bardziej na to zasługuje, ale nie oczekiwała takiego samego nastawienia od matki. Nie chciała jednak pokazywać jej, jak bardzo ją zraniła.

- Tak, mamo, jestem pewna. Profesor McGonagall też jest pewna, że sobie poradzę.

Po chwili pani Weasley spojrzała na nią.

- Przepraszam, kochanie. Gratulacje! Powiem ojcu. Będzie zachwycony. Charlie też będzie się cieszył, gdy się dowie, że zostałaś kapitanką drużyny Gryffindoru. – Uśmiechnęła się do córki – Może zrobimy dobrą pieczeń na kolację? Zrobię twoją ulubioną tartę truskawkową.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Świetnie, mamo. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie, poradzę sobie – odparła ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. – Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sobie polatać przez chwilę w ogrodzie? Jeśli będę cię potrzebować, zawołam cię.

* * *

- Minerwo, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał swoją koleżankę profesor Flitwick, gdy wrócili do gabinetu dyrektora.

Uśmiechnęła się, trochę drżąc.

- Tak, po prostu bardzo mnie dotknęło, jak straszny dla uczniów był ostatni rok. Cały czas myślę, co mogłam zrobić inaczej, żeby pomóc dzieciom.

- Wiem – odparł smutno Flitwick. – Okropności, których świadkami były te dzieci nie mieszczą się w głowie. Będziemy musieli ciężko pracować, żeby sprostować wszystkie zakłamane informacje, którymi byli karmieni przez ostatni rok.

Dyrektorka kiwnęła głową.

- Panna Weasley akurat miała świetny pomysł, który może w tym pomóc. – Przekazała koledze sugestie Ginny.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Widocznie dobrze wybraliśmy naszą Prefekt Naczelną.

- To prawda – odpowiedziała McGonagall. – Westchnęła, gdy spojrzała na portret profesora Dumbledore'a. – Potrzebni są nam nowi nauczyciele Mugoloznawstwa, Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Historii Magii i Transmutacji. Wysłałam już listy do potencjalnych nauczycieli Obrony i Transmutacji. Przejrzałam dokumenty Charity i spotkam się z dwoma jej najlepszymi uczniami – panem Handlem, był w Hufflepuffie, może go kojarzysz, skończył szkołę prawie dziesięć lat temu i z panią Rossi, była jedną z twoich Krukonek.

Pokiwał głową.

- Obydwoje będą dobrze pasowały do naszej kadry. Dobrze rozumiem, że chcesz zmienić Binnsa?

- Panna Weasley wskazała mi kilka defektów naszego personelu. Wspomniała, że gdyby wiedziała, kim był Tom Riddle, możliwe, że jej pierwszy rok potoczyłby się zupełnie inaczej.

- To prawda – odparł smutno. Nagle spojrzał na nią. – Wydaje mi się, że mam kandydata na tą pozycję. Utrzymywałem kontakt z jednym z naszych starszych uczniów, Michaelem Carterem. Pamiętasz go?

Profesor McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi przez chwilę, starając się przypomnieć sobie owego Cartera.

- Tak, pamiętam. Był świetnym uczniem i niezłym graczem Quidditcha.

- Dokładnie. Studiował w Rzymie przez ostatnich kilka lat i napisał do mnie po bitwie. Zabito jego wuja i wrócił do domu, żeby zostać przez chwilę z matką, która owdowiała po pierwszej wojnie. Napiszę do niego i zobaczymy, czy się zgodzi.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

Gdy Flitwick wyszedł, usiadła na krześle, żeby trochę odpocząć. Prowadzenie szkoły było dużo trudniejsze, niż Albus kiedykolwiek powiedział.

* * *

_Od autorki:_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO za jej ciężką pracę! Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się moja historia :)_

* * *

_Od tłumacza:_

_*Uczniowie uważali, że nazwa "łęki oporowe" była zabawna, bo po angielsku brzmi ona "Flying Buttresses". Flying - latający, butt - dosłownie dupa albo, trochę grzeczniej, pośladek. Latające pośladki. TADA! Niestety niemożliwe do oddania w języku polskim._

_*Czaroznawstwo - w oryginale brzmi to "Wizarding Studies", co ma być przeciwieństwem "Muggle Studies", czyli dosłownie "Studium o Mugolach", czy "Nauka o Mugolach". "Wizarding Studies" brzmiałoby wtedy "Nauka o Czarodziejach", natomiast ja postanowiłem trzymać się konwencji pana Polkowskiego, który przetłumaczył "Muggle Studies" na "Mugoloznawstwo". "Czarodziejoznawstwo" jest trochę za długie, więc trochę to skróciłem._

_Z tym rozdziałem poradziłem sobie nawet szybciej niż z drugim, mimo, że jest odrobinę dłuższy. Niestety z powodu świąt czwarty prawdopodobnie nie ukaże się tak szybko, raczej nie będę miał ogromu wolnego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zapraszam do oceniania, wszelkie recenzje mnie zachęcają do dalszego tłumaczenia._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Odwiedzimy Hermionę,_

_- Dowiemy się, jak radzi sobie George i co zrobi ze sklepem,_

_- Ron znów palnie jakąś głupotę,_

_- Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji z powodu Molly._

_To tak, żeby was utrzymać w ciekawości, a tymczasem... **WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!**_


	4. Odwiedziny u Hermiony

Harry wrócił do Wieży astronomicznej czując się, że w końcu czegoś dokonał. Gdy był już niedaleko miejsca, gdzie pracował, zauważył dwie białe gwiazdy obok siebie. Opadł na kolana, a wszystkie dobre uczucia wyparowały w okamgnieniu.

_Remus John Lupin ur. 10-03-1960 zm. 02-05-1998_

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin ur. 12-02-1973 zm. 02-05-1998_

Wyciągnął rękę i przejechał palcem po literach. Gdy przygotowywał się do nadchodzących rozpraw, dowiedział się, że Remus i Tonks zginęli w obrębie ziem zanku, ale widzieć to miejsce to co innego. Poczuł, że jego oczy powoli wzbierają, ale szybko cofnął wszelkie łzy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył małego borsuka pod nazwiskiem Tonks. Dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że była w Hufflepuffie. To bardzo pasowało do pomocnej i dobrej Aurorki.

- Harry.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Rona idącego w jego stronę.

- Ron, wybacz, że to tyle trwało.

- Nie ma problemu, stary. – Ron wskazał na gwiazdy. – To jest to zaklęcie, o którym mówiłeś?

Harry potaknął.

- Tak, chciałem jakoś uczcić tych, którzy tu walczyli i polegli.

- Podoba mi się – powiedział Ron. – Wiesz, przynajmniej kolejne pokolenia będą pamiętać, że… że mój brat… od-oddał życie w dobrej sprawie.

- Mam nadzieję, że Teddy to doceni – powiedział Harry, gdy wstał. – Wiesz, ja się dowiedziałem, gdzie i jak zginęli moi rodzice dopiero na trzecim roku. No i mam nadzieję, że te kamienie tutaj nie sprawią za dużo bólu.

- Niee… - odparł Ron. – To świetny pomysł.

Dwójka przyjaciół ruszyła w kierunku namiotu, który służył za jadalnię.

- Ginny już skończyła egzaminy?

- Wróci jutro na część praktyczną – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dzisiaj była tylko teoria.

- Wiesz, ja tam się cieszę, że już mam z tym spokój.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Masz rację.

Usiedli przy jednym ze stołów, Harry wziął kilka kanapek, a Ron załadował ich pełen talerz.

- Masz jakieś plany na weekend? – zapytał Ron.

- Na pewno o nich nic nie wiem – odparł Harry.

- Chciałbyś odwiedzić Hermionę? Jej rodzice zaprosili nas w sobotę na lunch.

- Chcesz, żebym przyszedł? – zapytał trochę zaskoczony. – Myślałem, że chcesz spędzić trochę czasu z Hermioną.

Uszy Rona zaczerwieniły się.

- Chciałbym trochę z nią pobyć, ale raczej nie ma na to szans. Trochę jestem zestresowany, nigdy nie byłem w mugolskim domu. Zapewne zrobię z siebie głupka.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Wiesz, jak sobie przypominam, jak byłem zaskoczony twoim domem, wydaje mi się, że wszystko cię będzie dziwić.

- Możliwe – powiedział Ron niewesoło. – To jak, zabierzesz się ze mną? Hermiona powiedziała, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Spytam jeszcze Ginny, ale chyba przyjdziemy.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, nie myślał o zapraszaniu Ginny. Spojrzał na swojego najlepszego kumpla i stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nic nie powie. Hermiona powiedziała, że może zaprosić kogo chce.

- Jak sobie radzi?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Ciężko powiedzieć. Jej rodzice znaleźli miejsce, żeby reaktywować usługi – nadal nie jestem pewien, o co jej chodziło – no i Hermiona im pomaga uporządkować to miejsce.

Po lunchu, dwójka powróciła do kupy gruzu, którą mieli uprzątnąć. Rozpoczęli monotonny proces sprawdzania każdego kamienia. Wszystkie musiały być przebadane na obecność klątw i w miarę możliwości były one usuwane. Potem kamienie były wysyłane do odbudowy zamku, lub jeśli były przesycone czarną magią, były niszczone.

Wielu byłych uczniów Hogwartu zgodziło się pomóc. Neville, Susan Bones i Hanna Abbott pracowali w cieplarniach z profesor Sprout, ratując wszystkie rośliny, które się dało. Seamus i Dean pracowali po drugiej stronie wieży, a Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet i Cho Chang pracowali przy boisku Quidditcha. Pani Pince zwerbowała grupę, w której znajdowali się Ernie MacMillan, Katie Bell i Lisa Turpin, żeby przywrócić bibliotekę do stanu używalności.

Późnym popołudniem, kupa gruzu zniknęła, a wieża wyglądała o wiele czyściej niż rano. Drużyna pracująca przy boisku zameldowała, że wygląda ono jak nowe, odbudowano trybuny, a zaklęcia ochronne zostaną rzucone jeszcze raz następnego ranka.

Harry i Ron byli zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni z postępu, który poczynili tego dnia. Pomachali pozostałym i deportowali się do Nory.

* * *

Po kolacji Harry i Ginny wyszli do ogrodu, a Ron opowiadał ojcu o dniu w Hogwarcie.

- Jak ci minęło popołudnie? – spytał Harry, gdy ruszyli w kierunku sadu.

- Bardzo dobrze – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny. – Mama dzisiaj bardzo dobrze się trzyma. Rozmawiała i zrobiła kolację. Wyszłam do ogrodu, żeby sobie polatać, a potem pomogłam jej w kuchni. – Nachyliła się i pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek. – Nie było tak fajnie, jak przy gotowaniu z tobą, ale nie było źle.

- To dobrze – powiedział Harry, gdy doszli do ulubionego drzewa rudowłosej. Był to wysoki, zadbany dąb z platformą umieszczoną niezbyt wysoko nad ziemią. Usiadł na ziemi, a Ginny zwinęła się na jego kolanach i oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. Objął ją, ciesząc się jej bliskością.

Słuchał na temat jej spotkania z profesor McGonagall.

- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. Wygląda na to, że posłuchała.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Tak mi się wydaje, robiła notatki i była otwarta na moje pomysły. Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego spotkania prefektów.

- Kto jest Prefektem Naczelnym? – zapytał Harry z ciekawością w głosie.

- Bruce Miller – odpowiedziała Ginny. – To Krukon, był w GD. Jest mniej więcej twojego wzrostu, brunet, jest w klubie Zaklęć.

Harry wrócił myślami do spotkań GD.

- To ten, który pomagał przy dekoracjach wielkanocnych na moim szóstym roku?

Ginny zachichotała.

- Tak, to ten, który zaczarował zajączki, żeby zmieniały kolor i skakały, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

- Spoko koleś – stwierdził Harry. – Rozmawiałaś z nim o twoich planach? Może mieć jakieś koncepcje.

- Dobry pomysł – powiedziała Ginny, siadając. – Chciałabym zrobić coś na Halloween, ale nie jestem pewna co. Muszę zapytać, co myśli.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Ginny przedstawiła mu wszystkie swoje pomysły na nadchodzący rok szkolny. Był z niej taki dumny, naprawdę zrobi wiele w przyszłym roku.

- Cholera, prawie zapomniałem! – powiedział Harry, gdy Ginny ucichła. – Jesteśmy zaproszeni do domu Hermiony na lunch, w sobotę. Mogłabyś z nią pogadać o twoich pomysłach. Nadal będzie prefektem, prawda?

- Dobry pomysł – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. – Trochę mi jej brakowało. Rzadko się z nią widywałam, zanim wróciła do rodziców. Zakładam, że nadal będzie chciała być prefektem. Profesor McGonagall mianowała ją i Justyna na „ósmorocznych" prefektów.

- Harry! Ginny!

Ron wszedł na polankę i zobaczył swoją siostrę.

- Mama cię szuka. Wydaje mi się, że jest zdenerwowana, że wychodzisz, gdy jest ciemno – powiedział, śmiejąc się.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła dłoń do Harry'ego.

- Przecież jest jeszcze dużo światła. Nie zgubię się po drodze do domu.

- Wiem – powiedział Ron. – Trochę przesadza, ale to chyba lepiej, niż żeby ciągle płakała.

- No chyba – zgodziła się Ginny.

* * *

Wieczorem Harry wszedł do pokoju, zaskoczony widokiem Georga siedzącego na krawędzi jego łóżka. Miał w ręce zdjęcie Harry'ego i Syriusza, które Harry miał na szafce nocnej.

George spojrzał na niego, gdy wszedł.

- O, cześć, stary… Przepraszam… Ja tylko…

- W porządku, stary – powiedział Harry, gdy George trochę zmieszany chciał wyjść.

- Ile trwa, zanim przestanie cię boleć za każdym razem, gdy spojrzysz na to zdjęcie?

Harry westchnął i usiadł na łóżku.

- Trochę trwa. Myślę, że mogłem spojrzeć na to zdjęcie dopiero po świętach. Normalnie by mnie to bolało albo… Albo byłbym wkurzony na niego.

- Byłeś na niego wkurzony?

Czerwieniąc się, Harry potaknął. Tylko Ginny dotąd o tym wiedziała.

- Byłem wkurzony, bo nie powinien tam być, a potem nie powinien prowokować swojej porąbanej kuzynki. Chciał, żebym z nim zamieszkał i bylibyśmy rodziną. Byłem na niego wkurzony, bo spieprzył ten plan, a potem byłem zdenerwowany na siebie samego za bycie zdenerwowanym na niego.

George patrzył w górę przez chwilę i wyszeptał:

- Wydawało mi się, że to byłoby okropne, być złym na niego.

- Nie, stary – powiedział Harry. – To tak jakby normalne.

- Cały czas myślę, czy jeśli bym tam był, czy mógłbym coś zrobić? Czy zrobiłbym różnicę?

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł Harry po chwili. – To się tak szybko zdarzyło.

Dwójka czarodziejów siedziała przez kilka minut w milczeniu. George podniósł wzrok.

- Lee przyszedł mnie dziś odwiedzić. Pytał mnie o sklep i co z nim zrobię. Część mnie mówi, żeby rzucić to w cholerę, mam to gdzieś, nie chcę się tym zajmować. Ale z drugiej strony, to było nasze marzenie.

Zatrzymał na chwilę, starając się zebrać myśli.

- Lee powiedział, że Fred nie chciałby, żebym zamykał sklep, no i nie chciałby, żebym był taki zdołowany, ale…

- To nie pomaga, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

George potrząsnął głową i otarł oczy. – Nie. – Westchnął i opadł na łóżko. – Dzisiaj ledwo się powstrzymałem, żeby nie nakrzyczeć na Ginny, że się śmiała. Pomyślałem sobie, że jakie ona ma prawo do bycia szczęśliwą i śmiania się, skoro Fred już nigdy się nie będzie śmiał. Głupie, nie? Ja, krzyczący na kogoś za bycie szczęśliwym, to w ogóle nie pasuje. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego i był bardzo zadowolony, że nie załamał się razem z nim – Słyszałem, co zrobiłeś dzisiaj w Hogwarcie. Ron opowiadał o tym rodzicom. Podoba mi się ten pomysł, przyszłe pokolenia będą wiedziały, co się tam wydarzyło.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Właśnie dlatego to zrobiłem. Po zakończeniu ostatniej wojny wszyscy jakby zapominali o tym, co się stało i dokąd nas to zaprowadziło? Słyszałem, że ludzi robili imprezy po tym… po tym Halloween. Moi rodzice umarli, a wszyscy świętowali. Przecież to w ogóle nie pasuje.

- Tęsknisz za nimi?

- Tak. To znaczy, ciężko za nimi tęsknić, bo nigdy nich nie znałem, ale brakuje mi rodziców. Zawsze nienawidziłem Dnia Matki. Wszystkie dzieci w klasie robiły laurki dla mam, a ja jedyny nie miałem dla kogo zrobić. Zrobiłem kiedyś jedną dla ciotki Petunii, a ona ją podarła i wyrzuciła. – Harry odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał o tym mówić, po prostu mu się to wymknęło. – Chciałbym, żeby tu byli – wyszeptał. – Chciałbym, żeby mogli poznać Ginny.

Cofnął łzy.

- Mówiłem ci, co się stało, zanim umarłem?

George potrząsnął głową. Nadal go to zadziwiało, że Harry wyszedł do Lasu, żeby dać się zabić temu potworowi.

- Miałem Kamień Wskrzeszenia – powiedział bez ogródek.

George zamrugał.

- Co? To istnieje?

- Ta, nie do wiary, co? Dumbledore ukrył go w zniczu, który mi podarował. Zaczarował go, żebym nie mógł go otworzyć, dopóki nie będę szedł na śmierć. Przywołałem moich rodziców, Syriusza i Remusa. – Harry przerwał, głos się mu załamał. W końcu, gdy już mógł mówić, kontynuował. – To był piękny prezent. Moi rodzice powiedzieli mi, jacy byli ze mnie dumni. Syriusz i Remus nie winili mnie za ich śmierć… to było niesamowite. Oni… - Otarł łzy z oczu i spojrzał na Georga. – Przepraszam, wiele dla mnie znaczyli. Oni znów byli wszyscy razem, obserwowali mnie i oczekiwali, kiedy do nich dołączę. Pomyślałem sobie, że… że Fred mógłby do nich dołączyć, wiesz? Świetnie by się wpasował w moich rodziców, Syriusza i Remusa. Pewnie by go szukali.

Harry przerwał, myśląc, że to, co mówi brzmi głupio, ale miał nadzieję, że przekonał przyjaciela.

George spojrzał na niego, uśmiech powoli wstąpił na jego twarz.

- Podoba mi się to, Fred razem z Huncwotami czekający na mnie po drugiej stronie. To naprawdę pomaga, stary. Dzięki.

* * *

Harry wszedł za innymi rekrutami do klasy. Po pomaganiu w Hogwarcie przez ostatnie dwa dni, Kingsley poprosił nowych Aurorów, żeby przybyli do Ministerstwa na ostatnie dwa dni tygodnia. Główny Auror Dawlish już na nich czekał.

- Wejdźcie, proszę. Usiądźcie, jedna osoba na stół.

Harry wybrał mały stolik na środku, w pierwszym rzędzie. Seamus i Susan siedzieli po obu jego stronach, a Terry Boot, Katie Bell i Michael Corner usiedli gdzieś z tyłu.

Gdy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Dawlish wyjaśnił plan na przyszłe dwa dni.

- To pierwsza klasa stażystów, jaką mamy od ponad pięciu lat. Wszyscy operujecie na różnych poziomach i za każdym z was stoi inna historia. W ciągu kolejnych dwóch dni, sprawdzimy na jakich obszarach musicie się szczególnie podszkolić. Przekażemy wam dalsze instrukcje lub nawet zaproponujemy indywidualny trening. – Rozejrzał się po klasie. – Najpierw będą testy pisemne, a potem praktyczne. Proszę wyjąć pióra i schować wszystko inne.

Gdy wykonali polecenie, każdy rekrut otrzymał kilka zwojów pergaminu i pytania testowe. Harry spojrzał na egzamin i odetchnął z ulgą. Pierwsze pytanie było o dementorach i jak się ich pozbyć. Harry napotkał bardzo zróżnicowane części testu przez całe rano. Obrona była dla niego najłatwiejsza, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Transmutacja też poszła całkiem dobrze. Najwięcej trudności miał z Historią Magii. Nigdy nie był dobry z tego przedmiotu, ale starał się, jak mógł.

Odłożył pióro akurat w momencie, gdy Dawlish ogłosił koniec czasu. Trochę go to zaskoczyło, ale poczuł się bardzo dobrze, gdy zwoje pergaminów odleciały z ich stołów.

- Dlaczego nie zejdziecie na dół czegoś zjeść? – zapytał Dawlish, gdy zebrał testy. – Po lunchu spotkamy się w tym pomieszczeniu i udamy się na testy praktyczne. Gdy już skończycie praktyczną Obronę i Transmutację, jesteście wolni do końca dnia. Wiem, że trochę kusi, żeby wrócić do domu i coś powtórzyć, ale prosiłbym, żebyście tego nie robili. Jasne?

Szóstka wyczerpanych studentów zeszła do bufetu na lunch. Harry spojrzał na Seamusa, który wyglądał na równie oszołomionego, co on i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie tego oczekiwałem.

- Ja też, stary – odparł Seamus. – I tak wydaje mi się, że dobrze mi poszło.

- Nie licząc historii – jęknął Harry. – Nigdy nie byłem dobry z historii.

- Ta, to prawda. Jak uczy Binns, to można się co najwyżej dobrze zdrzemnąć.

- Mówiłem ci o Ginny? Miała spotkanie z McGonagall.

Po lunchu składającym się z burgerów i frytek, Harry opowiedział Seamusowi i spotkaniu Ginny z McGonagall.

- Nie dziwi mnie to – stwierdził Seamus. – Ginny zawsze była bardzo ambitna i energiczna. W zeszłym roku była niesamowita, starała się pomóc każdemu. Mój tata bardzo chciałby odwiedzić Hogwart, zawsze go ciekawiło, jak tam jest, bo dużo mu z mamą opowiadaliśmy. Wydaje mi się, że do bardzo pomoże rodzinom mugolaków.

- Mam nadzieję – powiedział Harry, gdy skończył frytki. – Ginny naprawdę włożyła w swoje plany sporo wysiłku.

Seamus pokiwał głową.

- Ron jakoś daje sobie radę?

- Tak, powoli się poprawia, przynajmniej już nie wałkuje tematu jak to Hermiona a nie Ginny zasłużyła na Prefekt Naczelną – powiedział Harry, trzęsąc głową. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, wiesz, gdybyśmy normalnie chodzili w zeszłym roku do szkoły, powiedziałbym bez wahania, że Hermiona powinna nią zostać, ale tak nie było. Ginny ma tyle świetnych pomysłów, naprawdę sobie zasłużyła.

- Masz rację. Ginny naprawdę została przywódczynią w zeszłym roku. Jest mądra, współczująca, no i młodsi uczniowie bardzo ją lubią. Nie, żebym nie lubił Hermiony czy coś, ale mimo, że jest mądra i inteligentna, to nie potrafi pomagać innym. Zawsze się wkurza, gdy nie rozumiesz czegoś, co powiedziała, a Ginny potrafi jakoś z sensem wszystko wyjaśnić.

Harry potaknął.

- Hermiona ma tendencję do denerwowania się, gdy nie rozumiesz czegoś tak dobrze jak ona.

Spojrzał na zegarek i powiedział trochę głośniej:

- Musimy wracać na górę.

Popołudnie minęło bardzo szybko. Czuł, że dobrze sobie poradził na obydwu egzaminach praktycznych. Był szczególnie zadowolony z praktycznej Obrony, gdzie udało mu się pokonać Dawlisha w pojedynku. Kolejny dzień był z grubsza taki sam, miał testy pisemne z Eliksirów, Zaklęć i Zielarstwa, a potem, po południu miał część praktyczną. W piątek wieczorem był już naprawdę wycieńczony.

* * *

Pojawił się w Norze późnym popołudniem i znalazł Ginny w kuchni.

- Cześć, kochanie – powiedział, po czym pocałował ją. Widząc załamany wyraz na jej twarzy, szybko umył ręce. – Co mogę zrobić?

Ginny pociągnęła nosem.

- Wiesz, jak się robi chleb?

Harry potaknął i zaczął przygotowywać składniki. Zaczął mieszać ciasto i opowiedział jej o egzaminach.

- Jaki eliksir musiałeś zrobić? – zapytała z ciekawością Ginny.

- Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew – odparł Harry. – Nigdy jeszcze go nie robiłem, ale wydaje mi się, że poszło w porządku. Pani Kelley jest Mistrzem Eliksirów i pracowała z nami. Jest świetną nauczycielką. Wyjaśnia te irytujące rzeczy, na przykład jaka jest różnica w mieszaniu zgodnie albo przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara, w bardzo przystępny sposób. Jakoś nigdy się nie zastanawiałem, jak składniki ze sobą reagują lub nie.

Spojrzał na nią i mógł stwierdzić, że jest zagubiona we własnych myślach. Skończył ugniatać ciasto i odstawił do wyrośnięcia. Podszedł do swojej narzeczonej i objął ją.

- Co się dzieje, kochanie?

Ginny opadła w jego ramiona.

- Naprawdę już mnie męczy ciągłe załamywanie się i nienawidzę płakać.

Westchnęła, po czym obróciła się i ukryła twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Mama była na dole i rozmawialiśmy o Quidditchu. No i popełniłam błąd, bo powiedziałam jej, że George podarował mi miotłę Freda, żebym jej używała w przyszłym roku. Byłam bardzo podekscytowana, bo to dobra miotła, no i żadne z nas się nie załamało, gdy mi ją dawał. Powiedział, że Fred chciałby, żebym ją miała i byłby bardzo dumny, że zostałam kapitanką drużyny Gryfonów. Było super, bo rozmawialiśmy o Fredzie w pozytywny sposób. No i mama się załamała i uciekła z płaczem na górę, a ja zostałam z do połowy zrobioną kolacją. Nawet nie wiem, czy dobrze to robię i na pewno ją zrujnuję.

Harry przyciągnął ją bliżej i gładził ją po plecach.

- Myślę, że to bardzo dobrze, że rozmawialiście o Fredzie. Pomogę przy kolacji, nie zrujnujesz jej.

Rozluźniła się w jego ramionach, pozwalając, żeby bicie jego serca ją uspokoiło. Po kilku minutach podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Pocałowała go.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. – Rozejrzał się po kuchni. – Co jeszcze trzeba zrobić?

Ginny wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku.

- Nie jestem pewna. Dodałam warzyw do zupy. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mam zrobić.

Harry podszedł do dużego kociołka i pomieszał zupę. Spróbował jej i zaczął dodawać przypraw, po czym znów spróbował wywaru.

- Musi się trochę pogotować na wolnym ogniu. Chleb można włożyć do pieca na jakieś pół godziny.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że jesteśmy praktycznie sami w domu i nie mamy nic do roboty przez trzydzieści minut?

Nie trudził się odpowiadaniem jej, tylko pocałował ją. Roześmiała się i zaciągnęła do swojego pokoju.

- Rzucisz zaklęcia?

* * *

Ginny obudziła się parę chwil później, spanikowana. Nie chciała zasypiać. Harry'ego nie było w pokoju, więc ubrała się i zeszła na dół. Gdy wchodziła do kuchni, usłyszała Harry'ego rozmawiającego z Georgem. Harry kroił chleb, a jej brat nakrywał do stołu.

Harry podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy weszła do kuchni.

- Hej, piękna.

Pocałowała go lekko i wyszeptała:

- Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Byłaś zmęczona. – Uśmiechnął się. – No i wyglądałaś tak spokojnie, nie chciałem cię budzić.

- Dziękuję.

- Skoro już skończyłeś maltretować moją siostrę, to powiedz mi, co jeszcze trzeba zrobić – powiedział George z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Harry zaśmiał się i podał mu kromkę chleba.

- Możesz spróbować mojego chleba.

- Bardzo dobry – stwierdził George, trochę zaskoczony.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ginny zawołała:

- Tata zaraz tu będzie.

Harry spojrzał na zegar Weasleyów. Wskazówka Freda odpadła, a pani Weasley próbowała po tym go rozwalić. Pan Weasley zdążył go uratować i ukrył na jakiś czas. Powiesił go z powrotem dopiero tydzień temu.

- Będzie też Ron i Percy – powiedziała Ginny, obserwując ich wskazówki. Spojrzała na chłopców. – Idę po kwiaty na stół.

* * *

Następnego ranka, Harry i Ginny wrócili z biegania i znaleźli w kuchni już rozbudzonego Rona. Jadł ogromną michę płatków.

- Siemanko, stary – powiedział Harry, gdy weszli do kuchni. – Co tak wcześnie?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, ale wydały go już purpurowe końcówki uszu.

- Trochę jestem zestresowany na spotkanie z rodzicami Hermiony.

- Nie bój żaby, dasz sobie radę.

- Nigdy nie byłem w mugolskim domu – powiedział zdenerwowany Ron. – Wiesz, nie licząc tych paru minut, kiedy wydostawałem cię z domu twojego wujostwa. A co jeśli coś spieprzę? Jeśli mnie nie polubią?

- Idę pod prysznic – powiedziała Ginny. Spojrzała na brata. – Dasz sobie radę. Już wiedzą, że jesteś czarodziejem, wiedzą, że nigdy nie byłeś w mugolskim domu. Na pewno nie będą od ciebie wymagać, żebyś wszystko wiedział.

Godzinę później, trójka przyjaciół poleciała na Grimmauld Place za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Stworek pojawił się, żeby ich przywitać.

- Pan Harry, nie spodziewałem się pana dziś rano.

- W porządku, Stworku, zatrzymaliśmy się tylko na chwilę – rozejrzał się po kuchni. – Jak idzie remont?

Stworek natychmiast się wyprostował.

- Może chciałby pan zobaczyć?

- Jasne, mamy kilka minut – odparł Harry.

Trójka przyjaciół weszła za stworkiem na parter. Zmiany były drastyczne. Stworek usunął wrzeszczący portret pani Black i powiesił na jego miejsce zdjęcie Harry'ego i Syriusza, śmiejących się. Zrobiono je podczas świąt, które tu razem spędzili. Harry westchnął.

- Stworek zrobił coś nie tak, panie?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, Stworku, to jest perfekcyjne.

Ginny ścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego, wiedząc, że nadal bardzo przeżywa śmierć ojca chrzestnego.

- Dziękuję, Stworku. Skąd masz zdjęcie?

Stworek odwrócił się w jej stronę po raz pierwszy. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i westchnął.

- Stworek przeprasza, pani. Stworek nie przywitał pani, jak należy.

Ginny popatrzyła na Harry'ego, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Skrzaty nadal go bardzo dziwiły.

- W porządku, Stworku, chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, skąd masz to zdjęcie?

Ron zaczął rozglądać się po korytarzu, patrząc na inne portrety powieszone przez Stworka.

- Pan Syriusz miał to zdjęcie w pokoju, pani. Wydawało mi się, że nowemu panu spodoba się to zdjęcie – wyjaśnił Stworek nerwowo przenosząc wzrok to na Harry'ego, to na Ginny.

- Jest super. – Spojrzał w kierunku Rona, który był na odległym końcu korytarza. – Dlaczego nazywasz Ginny panią?

- Bo pan wybrał ją na swoją partnerkę – odparł Stworek trochę zdziwiony.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Mógłbyś to przez jakiś czas zatrzymać dla siebie? Jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie.

- Oczywiście, panie. Stworek jest lojalny dla pana Harry'ego. Stworek nie wyjawi jego sekretów.

- Dzięki – odparł Harry. Spojrzał na Ginny. – Co myślisz?

- Wygląda świetnie – powiedziała. – Korytarz jest taki czysty i jasny. Ale nie podobają mi się te wszystkie węże.

Harry potaknął.

- Mógłbyś zamienić te węże na coś innego? Może na lwy albo feniksy czy cokolwiek w tym stylu.

- Tak, panie.

Ron powrócił do nich i trójka udała się na dworzec King's Cross. Dwójka Weasleyów pozwoliła Harry'emu kupić bilety i posłusznie podążała za nim na odpowiedni peron.

* * *

Hermiona podjechała na stację i zaparkowała Volvo rodziców. Otrzymanie prawa jazdy było jednym z jej postanowień na lato i okazało się, że bardzo jej się podoba prowadzenie.

Gdy weszła na stację i rozejrzała się, pisnęła, gdy zobaczyła Rona. Podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mu się na szyję. Podniósł ją i zakręcił parę razy, po czym pocałował ją. Hermiona zatraciła się w pocałunku. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

Odsunęli się od siebie kilka minut później i zauważyli Harry'ego i Ginny stojących niedaleko. Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem; jakoś nigdy nie przejawiała zainteresowania drugą osobą w miejscach publicznych.

- Harry! Ginny!

Uściskała dwójkę przyjaciół i westchnęła, gdy spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Harry, o mój Boże – odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego. Bardzo się zmienił. Po tym, jak leżała na nim koszulka, stwierdziła, że na pewno ćwiczył na siłowni. Największym zaskoczeniem był złoty kolczyk zwisający z jego ucha. Dotknęła go. – Kiedy to zrobiłeś?

Harry roześmiał się.

- W ostatni weekend. Fleur mi to zrobiła. To jest obrączka mojego ojca.

- Wow. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie ciebie z kolczykiem.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Wygląda seksownie.

Ron przewrócił oczami, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią trochę zdezorientowana. Zauważyła także kolczyk Ginny. Odsunęła lekko jej włosy.

- Ty też sobie przebiłaś uszy? Myślałam, że mama nie pozwoliłaby ci na to.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mama nawet nie zauważyła. Mi też Fleur to zrobiła.

Patrząc na parę, Hermiona zapytała:

- To jest obrączka twojej matki, Harry?

Harry pokiwał głową i objął narzeczoną ramieniem.

- Tak, czy to nie wygląda wspaniale?

Hermiona potaknęła i zaprowadziła ich na parking.

- Czyli spędzaliście czas z Billem i Fleur?

- Byliśmy na wakacjach w ostatni weekend – powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona bardzo się cieszyła jazdą do domu. Wskazała po drodze nowy gabinet rodziców.

- Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkasz tak blisko Cambridge – stwierdził Harry, gdy Hermiona przejeżdżała przez piękne osiedle z bardzo zadbanymi domami.

- Tak, bardzo mi się tu podoba – odparła Hermiona. – Moi rodzice żyli tu przez lata.

- Przykro mi z powodu ich pracy – powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, ale nadal był to dosyć bolesny temat.

- Już wszystko jest w porządku. Ich stary gabinet był na drugim końcu Cambridge. Teraz mają pracę tutaj, w miasteczku.

- To dobrze – powiedział Harry.

Rozmowa została przerwana, gdy Hermiona umiejętnie zaparkowała samochód do garażu pięknego, ceglanego domku jednorodzinnego i zaprowadziła ich do środka.

Złapała Rona za rękę, gdy zobaczyła, że to samo robi Harry i Ginny. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że może się z nim zobaczyć po tak długiej rozłące. Ku jej konsternacji, zauważyła, że Ron się denerwuje i coś, co nie do końca potrafiła rozpoznać. Była też zadowolona, że są tu też Harry i Ginny, myślała, że w razie czego pomogą Ronowi się uspokoić.

Weszli do domu, a Hermiona poczuła baraninę piekącą się w piekarniku. Zapach rabarbarowej tarty, którą jej mama zrobiła wcześniej połączony z zapachem pieczeni był naprawdę wyśmienity. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaprosiła swoich przyjaciół i była zachwycona, że może się z nimi podzielić kuchnią mamy.

- Tata! – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej ojciec wyszedł z kuchni, żeby przywitać gości.

Ron niepewnie uśmiechnął się do jej ojca. Był szczupłym, wysokim mężczyzną ze srebrnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Ronowi ulżyło, gdy odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Hugh Granger.

- Dzień dobry, panie Granger, jestem Ron Weasley.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zadowolona, po czym odwróciła się do ojca.

- Tato, to jest siostra Rona, Ginny, a to mój przyjaciel, Harry Potter.

Ojciec obrzucił ją osobliwym spojrzeniem, po czym przywitał pozostałą dwójkę. W międzyczasie jej matka również wyszła z kuchni i Hermiona przedstawiła jej gości.

* * *

Jane Granger uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół córki. Gdy Hermiona była w podstawówce, nie miała ich zbyt wielu, więc była zadowolona, że udało się jej zawrzeć takie dobre przyjaźnie w Hogwarcie.

- Witajcie w naszym domu – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy napić się czegoś w ogrodzie.

Zaprowadziła ich do swojej dumy, ogrodu. Posiadali wielopoziomowe kamienne patio dookoła ładnego oczka wodnego. Jane właśnie przywróciła ogródek do odpowiedniego stanu, a ryby w sadzawce były już od prawie dwóch tygodni.

- Na Merlina, pani Granger, to jest piękne – powiedziała Ginny, gdy usiedli przy nowym stole, który został umieszczony zaraz przy wejściu.

- Dziękuję, moja droga. – Jane nalała im lemoniady z dużego dzbana stojącego na środku stołu.

Harry rozejrzał się po kwiatach ładnie ułożonych w kwietnikach, które otaczały górne patio. Przy końcówce patio rosło kilka dużych, zadbanych drzew, które podkreślały piękny, wiejski widok. Szturchnął lekko Ginny i wyszeptał:

- Spójrz na tą lawendę, którą tu mają.

Zaśmiała się.

- Bardzo mi się podobają motyle. Wygląda, jakby ogródek żył.

Jane uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, zadowolona, że komuś podoba się jej ogród. Rozejrzała się, po czym zauważyła, że Hermiona pokazuje Ronowi drugą część ogrodu. Stwierdziła, że chce bliżej poznać pozostałych przyjaciół Hermiony.

- Przykro mi z powodu twojego brata. Jak sobie radzą twoi rodzice?

Uśmiech Ginny trochę się załamał, ale odpowiedziała.

- Mój ojciec bardzo dobrze daje sobie radę. Powiedział, że pracowanie, żeby usunąć szkody wyrządzone przez Śmierciożerców, w jakiś sposób uczciło śmierć mojego brata. Z mamą już nie jest tak kolorowo, ma dobre i złe dni i nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Harry spędził dużo czasu na rozmowach z Georgem i jest teraz w dużo lepszym stanie niż parę tygodni wcześniej.

Harry trochę się zarumienił.

- Myślę, że lepiej sobie radzi. Mówił coś o wyjściu do sklepu w tym tygodniu. To mu się przyda.

- Jakie macie plany na nadchodzący rok?

- Wracam do Hogwartu – odparła Ginny. – Nie byłam pewna, ale miałam spotkanie z profesor McGonagall w zeszłym tygodniu i bardzo jej się spodobały moje pomysły. Możecie być państwo zainteresowani, planujemy weekend z rodzicami.

- Naprawdę? – Jane i Hugh wyglądali na bardzo zainteresowanych pomysłem. Hermiona była trochę niezdecydowana.

- Ale… moi rodzice są mugolami – stwierdziła.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Rozmawiałam z profesor McGonagall. Pociąg zabierze rodziców w sobotę rano i odwiezie w niedzielę wieczór.

Jane wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

- Myślałam, że pociąg musi jechać cały dzień, żeby dojechać do Hogwartu.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Tak jest, bo szkoła tak ustaliła. To jest magiczny pociąg, więc podróż będzie trwała około godziny.

- Brzmi wspaniale – powiedział Hugh. – Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Hogwart.

Spojrzał na Rona.

- Planujesz wrócić do Hogwartu?

Ron zaczerwienił się.

- Nie. Będę pomagał bratu w prowadzeniu sklepu.

- Ron… - Hermiona wydawała się zszokowana jego decyzją.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Po prostu nie mogę wrócić. George mnie potrzebuje – powiedział zakłopotany Ron.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego, a on wiedział, że jeszcze będzie musiał jej to sporo razy wytłumaczyć. Po chwili spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Rozumiem, że ty też nie wracasz?

Harry spojrzał na nią spokojnie.

- Nie. Pracuję już w Ministerstwie. Kingsley pozwala nam pracować na niepełny etat latem, a jesienią zaczniemy pracować na pełny. Ostatnie dwa dni spędziliśmy na egzaminach, więc wiedzą, na jakim poziomie jesteśmy i nad czym musimy popracować.

- No cóż, to ma sens – przyznała niechętnie Hermiona.

- Nie możesz wymagać od wszystkich, żeby podejmowali te same decyzje, co ty, kochanie – powiedział delikatnie Hugh.

- Wiem – westchnęła Hermiona. – Po prostu miałam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli razem jakiś fajny i spokojny rok w Hogwarcie.

- Też miałam taką nadzieję – powiedziała Ginny. – Ale będzie tylko nas dwoje.

- Będziemy w tym samym dormitorium – zauważyła Hermiona, po raz pierwszy rozpromieniała. – Nie będzie Parvati i Lavender.

- Nie – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że będę ja, ty, Julia, Demelza i Sara.

- Super – odparła Hermiona, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Nie znam dobrze Demelzy, ale Julia i Sara są w porządku.

- Demelza jest super. Polubicie się.

Szczęśliwy, że jego córka wyglądała na wyraźnie ucieszoną, Hugh zwrócił się do Rona.

- Jaki rodzaj sklepu prowadzi twój brat?

- To sklep z magicznymi dowcipami – wyjaśnił Ron. – Zaczęli od Bombonierek Lesera, świetne słodycze, które pozwalają zmyć się z klasy. Mają na przykład Karmelki Gorączkowe i Omdlejki Grylażowe. W ostatnim roku dodali też sporo przedmiotów ochronnych, na przykład kapelusze ochronne albo Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Są naprawdę super i dużo na nich zarobili. George opowiadał mi ostatnim wieczorem o nowych pomysłach. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zacznę z nim pracować.

- Brzmi wspaniale – powiedziała Jane. – Sklep jest na Ulicy Pokątnej?

- Tak, proszę pani. – odparł trochę wstydliwie. – To świetne miejsce i rozmawialiśmy o przeprowadzeniu się do mieszkania nad sklepem. George jeszcze nie jest pewien; mieszkał… mieszkał tam z Fredem.

Jane pokiwała głową ze współczuciem. Harry włączył się do rozmowy.

- Możecie zawsze się przenieść na Grimmauld Place, stary. W tej chwili mieszkam tam tylko ja i Seamus. Wiesz, widziałeś, jak Stworek to wszystko ogarnia.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Pogadam z nim i zobaczymy.

* * *

Posiłek upłynął w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Ron starał się jak mógł, żeby odpowiednio się zachowywać, ale nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało. Hermiona parę razy patrzyła na niego osobliwie i kręciła głową, gdy możliwe było, że Ron mógłby poprosić o dokładkę pieczeni, ale ogólnie wydawało mu się, że poszło w miarę dobrze.

Po jedzeniu on i Hermiona przechadzali się po ogródku, rozmawiając. Wiedział, że nie spodobało się jej, że nie wraca do Hogwartu, ale ku jego radości nie wałkowała tego tematu.

- Hermiono, wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej nic o tym, że nie zamierzam wracać do Hogwartu. Myślałem o tym, ale… George naprawdę potrzebuje mojej pomocy – powiedział spokojnie.

Westchnęła.

- Wiem i bardzo się cieszę, że chcesz mu pomóc. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Po prostu martwię się, że nie ukończysz szkoły. Będziesz mnie odwiedzał, prawda?

- Oczywiście. W końcu mogę cię zabrać do Hogsmeade.

Hermiona spojrzała na drugi koniec ogrodu, gdzie Harry i Ginny rozmawiali z jej ojcem na temat oczka wodnego.

- Nie wiedziałam, że Ginny miała jakieś spotkanie z McGonagall.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Miała, gdy przyszła tam na egzaminy po szóstym roku. Przedstawiła jej wszystkie swoje pomysły. Jestem pewien, że porozmawia z tobą o nich. Wiesz, byłaś prefektem przez dwa lata, a ona nigdy. Będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy.

- Mam nadzieję – powiedziała smutno Hermiona. – Wydaje się, jakby mnie już do niczego nie potrzebowała.

- To nieprawda – szybko odparł Ron. – Naprawdę przyda jej się twoja pomoc.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- O co chodzi z tymi kolczykami?

- Nie wiem – przyznał Ron. – Pytałem Harry'ego, a on mi powiedział, że to była obrączka jego ojca. Nie widziałem kolczyka Ginny, bo nosi rozpuszczone włosy.

- To słodkie – powiedziała. – Ale co jeśli z sobą zerwą? Poprosi, żeby mu go oddała? To chyba trochę nieprzemyślane.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Są razem cały czas. Nie wiem, jak spędzą cały następny rok.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Cieszę się, że byliśmy tak długo przyjaciółmi. To naprawdę wspomaga nasze relacje.

Szli chwilę w ciszy, podziwiając ogródek.

- Nie chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać do kina w przyszły weekend?

- Eee… do czego?

- Pamiętasz, gdy Harry i ja rozmawialiśmy o filmach, które widzieliśmy?

Ron pokiwał niepewnie głową. Ledwo pamiętał tamtą rozmowę. Wzruszył ramionami. Zapyta Harry'ego, o co chodziło, gdy wrócą do domu.

- Brzmi ciekawie.

Ku uciesze Rona, Hermiona pokazała mu dom, przy okazji całując go. Opowiedziała mu o dyskusji, którą miała z rodzicami i o zgodzie, którą zawarli. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim wszystko zrozumiał, ale nie zamierzał o tym mówić Hermionie.

Mimo, że był trochę nieufny w stosunku do wszelkich urządzeń elektrycznych, nie wydawało mu się, żeby zrobił z siebie głupka. Strasznie się stresował w towarzystwie pana Grangera i ciągle porównywał jego dom do Nory. Nie czuł, że pasuje do takiego eleganckiego domu i bardzo go to martwiło. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie mógł zarobić trochę pieniędzy z Georgem.

Było późne popołudnie, gdy Harry, Ginny i Ron byli w pociągu jadącym do Londynu. Ron żył w swoim własnym świecie, dając trochę czasu Harry'emu i siostrze.

- Podobało ci się? – spytał Harry.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Podobają mi się jej rodzice i nie mogę się doczekać, gdy opowiem ojcu o ich domu. Hermiona wydawała się jakaś… nie wiem, taka trochę… zagubiona. Zauważyłeś, że przedstawiła mnie jako „siostrę Rona"? Czy tylko tyle dla niej znaczę?

- Nie wiem, kochanie. To znaczy, ona myśli o tobie jak o przyjaciółce. Może się denerwowała albo coś w tym stylu.

Pocałował ją lekko.

- Musicie to robić na moich oczach? – mruknął Ron.

- Nie patrz – odparli chórem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Ginny, po czym odwrócił się do Rona.

- Wydaje mi się, że dobrze poszło. Wygląda na to, że rodzice Hermiony cię polubili.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

- Też tak myślę. Byłem okropnie zdenerwowany. – Spojrzał na siostrę. – Masz szczęście, że jego rodzice nie żyją. Nie musisz nikomu imponować.

- ŻE CO!? – fuknęła i od razu objęła Harry'ego. – Masz szczęście, że jesteśmy teraz otoczeni mugolami. Jak możesz tak mówić!?

- Co? – zapytał Ron, patrząc na siostrę, jakby oszalała.

- Powinnam się cieszyć, że jego rodzice nie żyją!? – spojrzała na Harry'ego i zauważyła, że się załamał. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałabym móc ich poznać!

- No, nie to miałem na myśli… - powiedział Ron – Po prostu… - Spojrzał na siostrę i stwierdził, że nie wygrzebie się już dołka, który pod sobą wykopał. – Harry, przepraszam, stary. Nie to miałem na myśli. Wiesz o tym, nie?

Ku przerażeniu Rona, Harry nie powiedział od razu, że wszystko w porządku. Przyciągnął tylko Ginny bliżej, że prawie siedziała mu na kolanach. Spojrzał na Rona.

- Idź sobie może pochodzić po pociągu. Wysiadamy dopiero na King's Cross.

Ron wstał i przeszedł się po pociągu. Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył, że jego siostra rozmawia z Harrym i ku jego obrzydzeniu nadal go całowała. Na szczęście, gdy już wysiadali, wyglądał nieco lepiej.

Gdy wysiedli z pociągu, Harry spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Mógłbyś czasem ugryźć się w język.

- Przepraszam, stary.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Teleportuję Ginny do Nory.

- Będę tuż za wami.

* * *

Weszli do domu i zobaczyli, że Artur kończył przygotowywać fantazyjne kanapki.

- Witajcie, dzieci. Jak wizyta?

- Było super, tato – odparł Ron.

Percy i George dołączyli do nich na luźną kolację. Harry i Ginny nie jedli dużo, ale Ron jadł jak zwykle. Artur był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał o domu Grangerów i całej mugolskiej technologii, którą widziały jego dzieci. Bombardował ich pytaniami, a Ginny chętnie odpowiadała. Gdy już skończyli, Artur odwrócił się do córki.

- Kochanie, mogłabyś zanieść talerz mamie?

- Oczywiście, tato.

Ginny napełniła talerz i zaniosła go na górę. Zapukała do drzwi pokoju rodziców, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. To nie było specjalnie niezwykłe w ostatnim czasie.

- Wchodzę, mamo. Mam trochę kanapek – zawołała gdy weszła do pokoju. Westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła, że w środku jest zupełnie ciemno.

- Mamo, zapalę świeczki. _Lumos._

Ginny odstawiła talerz i odwróciła się do matki. Jej usta otworzyły się w gigantycznym szoku. Jej matka leżała na łóżku, z głową pod dziwnym kątem. Na pościeli widać było ślady wymiocin. Ginny podeszła bliżej i potrząsnęła matką, ale zaraz zamarła, gdy zauważyła, jak płytkie są jej oddechy. Nie mogła jej obudzić, więc rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ku jej przerażeniu, zobaczyła pustą butelkę Wywaru Uspokajającego leżącą na podłodze. Wczoraj wieczorem była pełna.

Spojrzała na matkę, po czym krzyknęła tak głośno, jak tylko mogła.

* * *

**_Od autorki:_**

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Tak, wiem, cliffhanger! Ale nie powiem, co będzie dalej, nie ma mowy! _

_Ten rozdział ukończyłem w jeden dzień. Nie wiem, jak ja to robię, ale jakoś się to udaje. Rozdział piąty może się pojawić za dwa dni albo za tydzień, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, zrobię jak najszybciej._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Dowiemy się, co się stało z Molly,_

_- Poznamy, jak radzi sobie z tym jej rodzina._


	5. Reakcje

Artur po raz kolejny zmienił pozycję na niewygodnym krześle stojącym przy łóżku jego żony. Patrzył na nią, wciąż nieprzytomną, starając się dojść, dlaczego nie zauważył żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych. Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo ją ignorował? Wiedział, że rozpaczała, ale nie widział nic, co by go bardziej zmartwiło. Czy za dużo pracował? Wyglądało na to, że lepiej sobie radziła. Częściej schodziła na dół i spędzała z nimi więcej czasu. Oczywiście do jej typowej osobowości było wciąż bardzo daleko, ale naprawdę myślał, że już z nią trochę lepiej. Bardziej z chęci zrobienia czegokolwiek, niż z pragnienia, Artur pociągnął łyk zimnej herbaty.

Minęły już bardzo długie cztery godziny, chodź mogły być to całe wieki, odkąd Ginny znalazła matkę nieprzytomną w łóżku. Podziękował w myślach swojemu najstarszemu synowi. Zajął się rodzeństwem i postarał się, żeby zostali w poczekalni. Chciałby raczej, żeby wrócili do domu, ale wiedział, że z niecierpliwością oczekują na wszelkie informacje na temat stanu ich matki. Uzdrowiciele nie byli pewni, czy Molly przedawkowała specjalnie, czy był to też czysty przypadek i po prostu zapominała, że już wzięła Wywar Uspokajający pięć minut temu. Jeszcze się nie obudziła, więc nie mogła z nikim rozmawiać.

Miała zostać w Świętym Mungu dopóki uzdrowiciele nie będą pewni, że nie zostały uszkodzone jej organy. Później, jak już przystał na to Artur, będzie potrzebować pomocy zawodowca, żeby powróciła do rzeczywistości i uporała się wreszcie ze śmiercią syna. Planował ją zapisać do Instytutu Psychiatrycznego Summerbee'ego*. Był zlokalizowany w Brighton i był jednym z kilku takich obiektów dla czarodziejów, jedyny w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Molly znów zaczęła drżeć, więc Artur rzucił Zaklęcie Ocieplające na koc. Młoda, przyjazna czarodziejka zajrzała do pomieszczenia.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie Weasley?

- Znów zaczęła się trząść – wyjaśnił Artur.

Czarodziejka pokiwała głową.

- To normalne, gdy pozbywamy się wywaru z jej ciała. Czy już był tu uzdrowiciel z wynikami badań?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Jeszcze nie.

- Poproszę uzdrowicielkę Bridgerton, żeby tu przyszła i z panem porozmawiała – powiedziała ze współczuciem.

Kilka minut później, uzdrowicielka Bridgerton, młoda i energiczna kobieta, weszła do pomieszczenia. Spojrzała na Molly i rzuciła parę zaklęć, po czym odwróciła się do Artura.

- Panie Weasley, mam już wyniki badań, które przeprowadziliśmy wcześniej. Pana żona wzięła prawie dziesięć razy większą dawkę, niż powinna była. Poza Wywarem Uspokajającym, znaleźliśmy też ślady Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu i Eliksiru Spokoju. Mieszanka tych trzech może być zabójcza. Niezależnie od tego, czy przedawkowała Wywar Uspokajający specjalnie czy nie, powinna wiedzieć, żeby nie mieszać tych eliksirów. Myślał pan o propozycjach, które panu podałam?

Artur pokiwał głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że pobyt w Instytucie Summerbee'ego bardzo pomoże mojej żonie. Strata jednego z jej dzieci zawsze była jej największym lękiem. Nie wiem, co mogę jeszcze dla niej zrobić. Gdy podczas ostatniej wojny zabito jej braci, tylko dzieci zdołały ją wyciągnąć z depresji. Teraz, gdy dzieci są starsze, czuje się, że już nie jest im tak potrzebna. Powiedziała mi, że czuje się zagubiona. Nigdy nie wiem, co zastanę, gdy wrócę do domu. Zawsze uwielbiała gotować, a przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie zabrała się do tego tylko raz, i tak nie kończąc. Próbowałem pomagać, ale spora odpowiedzialność spadła na naszą córkę i jej chłopaka. To okropne, że muszą tyle robić po wszystkim, co już zrobili.

Uzdrowicielka potaknęła, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec ciepło i współczucie.

- Widziałam sporo rudzielców* w poczekalni. To pańskie dzieci?

Artur pokiwał głową.

- Tak, czekam, aż przybędzie mój drugi najstarszy syn. Jest teraz w Rumunii. Mój najstarszy syn, Bill, razem z żoną zajmują się pozostałymi. Moja biedna córeczka znalazła matkę – potrząsnął głową. – Moja biedna, mała córeczka.

- Myślał pan o pomocy terapeutycznej dla pana i pańskich dzieci? – spytała uzdrowicielka. – Rozmowa z kimś obiektywnie nastawionym o wszystkim, co się stało może im pomóc. Rozumiem, że wszystkie pana dzieci wzięły udział w Bitwie o Hogwart?

- Tak, wszyscy z nas tam byli – odparł smutno.

Czując, że Artur się załamuje, uzdrowicielka postanowiła urwać tą rozmowę.

- Będę musiała podać pana żonie środek wymiotny, żeby zwróciła połknięte eliksiry. Próbowaliśmy wypłukać je za pomocą środka, który jej wcześniej podawaliśmy, ale nie pozbywa się ich wystarczająco szybko. Wydaje mi się, że pańskie dzieci wolałyby na to nie patrzeć. Proponuję, żeby wpuścił je pan tutaj, żeby się pożegnały i zaczniemy działać.

Artur potaknął, z łzami w oczach. Nienawidził myśleć o tym, przez co Molly będzie musiała przejść, ale wiedział, że uzdrowicielka ma rację. Nie chciał, żeby jego dzieci na to patrzyły.

Wstał ze zmęczeniem i poprawił koc Molly. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, po czym wyszedł do poczekalni

* * *

Bill rozbudzał się powoli następnego ranka. Przesunął się trochę bliżej do żony i poczuł, że łóżko jest jakieś inne. Otworzył powoli oczy i zobaczył swój pokój z dzieciństwa. Wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru zalały go jak kubeł zimnej wody. Ogarnęła go ogromna chęć zaciągnięcia kołdry i ukrycia się w swoim pokoju, ale szybko ją odrzucił.

Poprzedni wieczór był okropnie ponury. Po pożegnaniu się z rodzicami, dzieci wróciły do Nory. George i Percy nie spali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, rozmawiając z Billem i Fleur. Harry zabrał Ginny do łóżka prawie od razu.

Mimo że bał się o swoją siostrę, wiedział, że jest w dobrych rękach. Najbardziej martwił go Ron. Ron i Bill nie byli nigdy tak blisko, jak Ron i Charlie, ale Bill wiedział, że jego najmłodszy brat ma spore problemy z tym, co się zdarzyło przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Ostatnio spędzał więcej czasu rozmawiając ze swoim ojcem i wyglądał trochę lepiej. Ostatniego wieczoru jednak Ron wyglądał na ogromnie zszokowanego.

Ron zawsze był blisko matki. Mógł narzekać na jej nadopiekuńczość, ale zawsze na niej polegał. Myśl, że matka, na której zawsze polegał i która zawsze mu pomagała, teraz się oddala, miażdżyła go.

Z lekkim jękiem, Bill niechętnie wyczołgał się z ciepłego łóżka, żeby zobaczyć, co u rodzeństwa. Zajrzał do pokoju Charliego. Był pusty i uporządkowany, przygotowany na jego przybycie.

Zapukał lekko do pokoju Ginny i odczekał chwilę. Nikt nie odpowiadał, więc Bill otworzył drzwi. Pokój jego siostry był pusty, choć nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące. Zamknął drzwi i poszedł na górę.

Percy i George byli w pokoju Percy'ego. Oboje spali. Zapukał do pokoju bliźniaków. Popchnął drzwi i zobaczył śpiącego Harry'ego trzymającego również śpiącą Ginny w kochającym uścisku. Trzeszczenie drzwi spowodowało, że Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Bill powoli przeszedł przez pokój.

- Jak się trzyma?

- Nie spała dobrze – odparł spokojnie Harry, zaciskając ramiona mocniej wokół niej. – Miała sporo koszmarów.

Bill pokiwał głową.

- Śpij dalej. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

- Dzięki, Bill.

Zawahał się, zanim wszedł do pokoju rodziców. Było w nim ciemno i pusto, nie ciepło i przytulnie jak pamiętał to z dzieciństwa. Wiedział, że jego ojciec jest w szpitalu, więc zapalił naścienne kinkiety machnięciem różdżki.

Łóżko było w ogromnym bałaganie. Machnął różdżką i wysłał zabrudzoną pościel do pralni. Wyciągnął czystą i pościelił łóżko. Na szafce nocnej stało kilka butelek z eliksirami. Westchnął i wylał wszystkie do zlewu, po czym wyrzucił butelki do kosza.

Czując się trochę winnym, przetrząsnął pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek innych butelek. Ku jego uldze, nie było żadnych. Machnął parę razy różdżką, sprzątając pokój i wyrzucił wszystkie brudne rzeczy do pralni. Otworzył okna, żeby przewietrzyć pokój świeżym, letnim powietrzem.

Opuścił pokój w nieco lepszym nastroju. Przynajmniej jego ojciec będzie miał czyste miejsce do spania.

Skierował się na poddasze i zapukał do pokoju Rona. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał chrapanie dochodzące zza drzwi. Ron nadal spał, więc Bill rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Potrząsnął głową. Na pewno widział ten pokój w gorszym stanie, ale wszędzie były porozrzucane brudne ubrania. Wysłał je do pralni i uprzątnął trochę pokój, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając brata w spokoju.

Łatwo poruszał się po ciemnym domu, machinalnie pomijając trzeszczące stopnie i przeskakując nad trzecim schodkiem. Wyrobił sobie ten nawyk przez lata. Rozpalił kominek i zaczął prać zebrane rzeczy.

Kominek rozjarzył się na zielono, gdy tylko usiadł przy stole, żeby zjeść sobie tosta.

- Tata!

Bill podbiegł do ojca, żeby go uściskać. Wskazał mu miejsce przy stole, po czym nalał mu herbaty i przygotował tosta.

- Jak mama? – zapytał.

Artur westchnął.

- Naprawdę nie chcę już widzieć czegoś takiego w moim życiu. Dużo lepiej. Obudziła się kilka godzin temu. – Potarł oczy. – Czuje się strasznie przez to upokorzona. Uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że raczej po prostu wzięła za dużo niż przedawkowała specjalnie. Brała trochę Wywaru Uspokajającego nie zauważając, że już wypiła go trochę przed godziną. No i to wszystko do tego doprowadziło.

Bill wypuścił powietrze, nawet nie zauważając, jak długo je trzymał. Artur położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Wiem, synu. – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć żal. – Naprawdę myślałem, że lepiej sobie radzi. Częściej schodziła na dół i była bardziej radosna. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zauważyłem żadnych znaków. To znaczy, wiedziałem, że używa Wywaru Uspokajającego, ale myślałem, że tylko czasami. Nie miałem pojęcia o innych eliksirach.

- Co możemy zrobić, tato?

Artur uśmiechnął się.

- To, co robisz do tej pory, Bill. Pomagać młodszym dzieciom. – Jego uśmiech zniknął. – Wysłałem sowę do Ministra i wyjaśniłem sytuację. Poprosiłem o urlop, który od razu został mi przydzielony. Jutro Molly zostanie przeniesiona do Instytutu Summerbee'ego, żeby wyleczyć jej depresję. Uzdrowicielka zaproponowała, żebyśmy wszyscy zgłosili się do terapeuty. Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Jak zresztą widać, udawanie, że nic się nie stało, nie działa na nas specjalnie dobrze.

Bill pokiwał głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł. Rozmawiałem z Fleur i wiem, że Harry dużo rozmawiał z Ginny i Georgem i bardzo im pomógł, ale chyba ktoś neutralny mógłby pomóc.

Artur skończył herbatę, po czym wstał.

- Idę się przespać, zanim wrócę po południu do szpitala.

Uścisnął syna, po czym skierował się na górę.

* * *

Gdy Harry obudził się po raz kolejny, usłyszał uspokajające bębnienie deszczu o dach. Otworzył oczy, w pokoju było ciemno i przytulnie. Spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną.

Wciąż spała i była odwrócona twarzą do niego. Jej rozwichrzone włosy spoczywały na poduszce. Taki widok dla Harry'ego był urzekający. Miała na sobie jego starą bluzkę do Quidditcha. Podobało mu się, jak wygląda na niej jego nazwisko. Nachylił się lekko i pocałował ją w czoło. Ku jego radości, uśmiechnęła się.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w ciemnym pomieszczeniu po prostu obserwując swoją ukochaną, wciąż pogrążoną we śnie. Jakiś czas później powoli otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła go leżącego naprzeciw niej. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła go po policzku.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Nie mógł się oprzeć. Pocałował ją delikatnie. Szybko stało się to jednak dużo bardziej namiętne. Ginny usiadła i wzięła różdżkę z szafki. Rzuciła zaklęcie ciszy i zaklęcie ryglujące, po czym spojrzała przez ramię na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła swoją koszulkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ściągnął z siebie piżamę, po czym dołączył do niej pod kołdrą. Zajął się odkrywaniem i adoracją jej ciała, zanim stali się jednością.

Gdy ich oddechy zwolniły, Ginny przyciągnęła go bliżej, w taki sposób, że całkowicie leżał na niej. Zawinęła ramiona wokół niego.

- Zgniotę cię, kochanie – zaprotestował Harry.

- Nieprawda – odparła. – Po prostu tak dobrze się czuję.

Zaśmiał się i pocałował ją.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja też cię kocham – odparła.

Ginny westchnęła, gdy zerknęła na okno.

- Na zewnątrz jest okropnie. Myślisz, że ktoś by zauważył, gdybyśmy siedzieli tu cały dzień?

- Tak mi się wydaje, kochanie.

Uścisnęła go mocniej przez chwilę, po czym lekko go odepchnęła, a on obrócił się i położył obok niej.

- Słyszałeś coś?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Bill przyszedł zobaczyć do nas rano. Potem znów zasnąłem.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zejść na dół – powiedziała niechętnie Ginny. Wyślizgnęła się łóżka i rozejrzała się po pokoju, po czym wzięła szlafrok Harry'ego. – Idę wziąć szybki prysznic. Nie wiem, czy to przez to siedzenie w szpitalu, ale potrzebuję prysznica.

- Nie ma problemu, kochanie. Zejdę na dół i zobaczę, czego uda mi się dowiedzieć.

Pocałowała go, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

Ron leżał w ciemnym pokoju i słuchał deszczu bębniącego w dach. Nawet jasnopomarańczowe ściany nie mogły poprawić mu ani trochę humoru. Wiedział, że powinien już wstać, było prawie południe, ale nie chciał nikogo widzieć.

Wydarzenia z wczoraj pozostawiły go oszołomionego, zranionego i zdenerwowanego. Gdy usłyszał krzyk Ginny dochodzący z pokoju rodziców, wszyscy podskoczyli i pobiegli zobaczyć, co się stało. Widok matki nie dającej znaku życia był okropny. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego matka może umrzeć. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że to przez przedawkowanie eliksirów, Ron był zdenerwowany. Wiedział, że jego matka jest załamana z powodu Freda, ale co z nim? Czy nie był wystarczającym powodem, żeby jakoś próbować działać normalnie? Dlaczego nie pomyślała o pozostałej szóstce dzieci?

To prawdopodobnie nie miało żadnego sensu, ale Ron nigdy nie pomyślał, że ktoś z jego rodziny może umrzeć czy nawet zostać poważnie rannym podczas wojny. Zakładał, że to on ryzykuje najbardziej i Harry zakończy to, zanim zrobi się naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Według niego, on i Hermiona pomagaliby Harry'mu, gdy ten niszczył horkruksy i osłaniali go, gdy będzie zabijał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i wróciliby do domu jako bohaterowie. On i Hermiona byliby razem i wszystko byłoby super.

Spojrzał w przeszłość i dotarło do niego, jak bardzo był naiwny. Harry zniszczył Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale cena tej wygranej była niemal niewyobrażalna. Hermiona była torturowana, a Fred, Remus, Tonks i wielu innych zginęło. Ron nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że jakikolwiek członek jego rodziny może zginąć.

Teraz wszystko było w jednym wielkim burdelu i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to wszystko można uporządkować. Bardzo chciałby, żeby była teraz przy nim Hermiona. W jakiś sposób ona zawsze potrafiła go uspokoić. Zawsze pomagała mu uporządkować uczucia. Westchnął i ukrył dłonie we włosach. Był trochę zdenerwowany, że rodzice nie pozwolą jej zostać przez jakiś czas w Norze, ale rozumiał, że tęsknili za nią i chcieli spędzić z nią czas.

Starał się skierować myśli na inny tor, niestety znów zderzyły się one z jego matką. Wiedział, że jego matka nie do końca ma rację w tym wszystkim, ale myślał, że za jakiś czas się z tego otrząśnie. Czy mógł jakoś temu zapobiec? Mógł robić trochę więcej w domu i pomagać, jak robili to Harry i Ginny, ale nie zrobił tego – pozwalał mamie na niego ponarzekać i prać rzeczy za niego. Jakaś irracjonalna część niego twierdziła, że po części to jego wina.

Wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie jest to jego wina, ale mała część jego zastanawiała się, czy jest to może kara za jego wyjątkowo niestosowny komentarz o rodzicach Harry'ego. Nie miał na myśli tego, jak to odebrali Harry i Ginny. Teraz dotarło do niego jak to zabrzmiało, mimo że był po prostu zestresowany wizytą u Grangerów, a Ginny nigdy nie musiałaby tego robić.

Ron obrócił się i uderzył pięścią w poduszkę, ale niezależnie od tego, co robił, nie mógł się pozbyć dręczących go myśli. Nie był w ogóle głodny i nie chciał widzieć się z resztą rodziny. Chciał się dowiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest jego matka, ale tylko, jeśli był on dobry.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach prowadzących na poddasze. Było krótkie puknięcie i drzwi otworzyły się. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył swojego brata, Charliego. Usiadł i odepchnął pościel, gdy Charlie wszedł do środka i rzucił swoją torbę obok łóżka polowego, na którym zwykle spał Harry.

- Charlie!

Uścisnął swojego najmłodszego brata. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, Charlie taktownie spojrzał w inną stronę, gdy Ron ocierał łzy.

- Będę spał u ciebie – powiedział Charlie, podchodząc do okna.

- Okej… - odparł powoli. Cieszył go widok brata, ale musiał spytać. – Nie żebym się nie cieszył, że tu jesteś, ale co z twoim pokojem?

Charlie uśmiechnął się.

- Widocznie będziemy mieli tam gości.

Ron jęknął.

- Powiedz, że to nie ciotka Muriel, albo… na Merlina, wszystko, byle nie wujek Gary.

- Nie, ci goście spodobają ci się dużo bardziej – powiedział Charlie z uśmiechem. – Bill udał się do Grangerów.

Gigantyczny kamień spadł Ronowi z serca. Hermiona tu będzie.

- Czekaj, jeśli Hermiona będzie, to czemu nie będzie spała u Ginny?

- Hermiona będzie, ale jej mama również z nią będzie. Wydaje mi się, że stwierdziła, że nie wystarczająco tu nadzoru dorosłych, więc również przyjeżdża.

- Naprawdę? – Ron miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. – Kiedy tu będą?

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

- Bill powiedział, że zdążą do podwieczorku.

- Która jest teraz?

- Właśnie minęło południe – odparł Charlie. – Pani Granger chciała tu przyjechać samochodem, żeby mieć transport, gdy już tu będzie.

Uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego brata.

- Chodź, zjemy coś. Ginny zrobiła jajecznicę z bekonem.

- Dobra. – Ron uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Razem bracia zeszli do kuchni.

* * *

Hermiona czytała książkę w salonie, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Jej mama była bliżej i poszła otworzyć. Zakładając, że to do rodziców, wróciła do czytania. Była zaskoczona, gdy do środka wszedł Bill Weasley prowadzony przez jej matkę.

- Bill! Co ty tu robisz? Wszystko w porządku? Z Ronem wszystko dobrze?

Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na krześle, które wskazała mu pani Granger.

- Z Ronem jest dobrze, ale nie wszystko jest w porządku.

Szybko wyjaśnił, co się stało zeszłej nocy Hermionie i jej rodzicom.

- Przyszedłem, żeby zapytać, czy chciałabyś zostać w Norze przez kilka dni. Myślę, że pomogłoby to Ronowi. Jest zagubiony przez to wszystko.

Gdy Hermiona starała się to wszystko przemyśleć, odwróciła się do rodziców, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą cicho. Miała nadzieję, że rodzice pozwolą jej przenieść się do Nory na jakiś czas. Jak mogłaby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom? Nie była pewna, co ma zrobić i trochę ją to denerwowało. Jedna rzecz, której naprawdę nie lubiła, to niepewność.

Jej matka zwróciła się do Billa.

- Kto z nimi tam będzie?

- Moja żona i ja zostajemy tam na noc, i właśnie pojawił się tam mój brat Charlie – wyjaśnił Bill. – Mój ojciec na pewno będzie spędzał dużo czasu z mamą.

Jane spojrzała na męża, po czym zapytała:

- Czy mogłabym z nią tam być? Wiem, że powinna być teraz z przyjaciółmi, ale wolałabym, żeby był z nią ktoś dorosły. Nie chcę obrażać ciebie i twojej żony albo brata, ale wszyscy jesteście raczej młodzi i przy tej całej sytuacji…

- Mamo… - szepnęła Hermiona, a krew gwałtownie napłynęła do jej twarzy.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku, Hermiono. Właściwie, bardzo byśmy się cieszyli, gdyby chciała pani nas również odwiedzić. Wydaje mi się, że ojciec też byłby zadowolony. Bardzo się o nas martwi.

* * *

O siódmiej wieczorem, Jane siadała do kolacji w najdziwniejszym domu, jaki w życiu widziała. Miał sześć albo siedem pięter, nie była pewna, bo dom był dziwnie zbudowany. Prawie wrzasnęła, gdy lustro w małej toalecie do niej przemówiło. Ginny powiedziała jej, że to lustro jest niczym w porównaniu z tym w głównej łazience na trzecim piętrze.

Mimo że znała Weasleyów od wielu lat, jedyna dwójka, z którą spędziła jakikolwiek czas, to byli Ron i Ginny. Teraz poznała resztę ich rodziny, a także zapierającą dech w piersiach piękną Fleur.

Ona i Hermiona pojawiły się krótko przed tym, zanim pan Weasley wrócił ze Świętego Munga. Gdy Hermiona siedziała z Ronem w ogródku, Jane dotrzymywała Harry'emu i Ginny towarzystwa w kuchni. Patrzyła w zachwycie, jak Harry za pomocą magicznych i mugolskich metod szybko radzi sobie z przygotowaniem posiłku.

Gdy usiedli przy stole, Ron spojrzał z podejrzeniem na miski z jedzeniem już stojące na stole.

- Co to jest?

- Kurczak curry z ryżem.

Ron naładował sobie ogromną porcję jedzenia, ale nadal patrzył na nią z niepewnością.

- Co w tym jest?

- Kurczak, przyprawy, jogurt, rodzynki i trochę moreli – odparł Harry, nakładając trochę dla siebie i podając miskę Ginny.

- To jest świetne – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy spróbowała posiłku.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem.

- Dzięki.

- Czekaj, skoro potrafisz tak gotować, to dlaczego akurat ja musiałam zmieniać grzyby w coś zjadliwego? – dopytywała się Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Umiem gotować, ale nie potrafię zmienić jagód i grzybów w coś bardziej zjadliwego.

Jane cieszyła się posiłkiem i towarzystwem Weasleyów. Artur bardzo się martwił o żonę, ale był bardzo przyjemnym człowiekiem i miło było z nim rozmawiać. Fleur okazała się raczej egzotyczna, ale przyjacielska. Szramy Billa ją zaskoczyły, ale nadal był bardzo przystojnym facetem. Charlie był trochę bardziej hałaśliwy i łobuzerski, ale miły. George i Percy raczej siedzieli cicho, a Jane była zauroczona tym, jak Percy zajmuje się młodszym bratem.

Teraz widziała już, dlaczego Hermiona tak bardzo polubiła tą miłą i twardo stąpającą po ziemi rodzinę. Ginny bardzo pomagała zarówno swojemu ojcu, jak i swojemu chłopakowi. Para była bardzo słodka. Obydwoje subtelnie flirtowali i zajmowali się sobą nawzajem. Jane uśmiechnęła się, gdy Ginny ledwo zauważalnie wrzuciła kolejną porcję jedzenia na talerz Harry'ego. Była pewna, że Harry o tym wie, ale pozwolił jej to robić mimo wszystko.

Hermiona i Ron byli znacznie mniej demonstracyjni niż Harry i Ginny. Mimo początkowego zawahania, Ron sprzątał już drugą porcję z talrza. Słuchał, co mówi Hermiona, ale sam nie odpowiadał zbyt dużo.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, Jane zdumiała się, gdy Bill i Charlie wysłali puste talerze do zlewu machnięciem różdżki. Przetarła oczy. _Te talerze same się teraz myły_. Artur zobaczył jej minę i uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem, ten dom bardzo się różni od tego, w którym pani mieszka.

Pokiwała głową.

- Tak, ten dom jest naprawdę fascynujący.

- Dziękuję – odparł z uśmiechem. Rozejrzał się po dzieciach. – Rozmawiałem z mamą i jej uzdrowicielami. Myślą, że to raczej było przypadkowe przedawkowanie, ale z powodu jej depresji będzie przez jakiś czas przebywała w Instytucie Summerbee'ego. We wtorek mamy umówione spotkanie dla wszystkich z terapeutą i chciałbym, żeby wszyscy się pojawili.

Popatrzył po kolei na każde swoje dziecko, dopóki wszyscy się nie zgodzili. Gdy już był zadowolony, kontynuował.

- Bill i ja pozbyliśmy się całego Wywaru Uspokajającego i Eliksiru Spokoju z domu. Pozostały Eliksir Słodkiego Snu jest zamknięty. Jeśli będziecie go potrzebowali, powiedzcie mi i załatwię go wam.

Wskazał na Jane.

- Pani Granger zgodziła się z nami zostać przez kilka dni. Chcę, żebyście byli dla niej pomocni i wyjaśniali rzeczy, których nie rozumie. Nie jest tu, żeby dla was gotować i sprzątać, więc nie wymagajcie tego. – Spojrzał na córkę. – Bez mamy, mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej jedno z was będzie w domu przez cały czas. Ginny jest niepełnoletnia i formalnie nie może jeszcze używać magii. – Zauważył, że Ginny chce zaprotestować i szybko przerwał. – Daj mi proszę skończyć. Wszyscy wiemy, że nasza rodzina od dawna była celem Śmierciożerców i martwię się, że ich resztki mogą wykorzystać naszą obecną sytuację.

- Umiem walczyć, tato – mruknęła Ginny.

- Oczywiście, że umiesz, Gin – odezwał się Harry. – Ale oboje wiemy, jak łatwo paść ofiarą ataku z zaskoczenia.

Ścisnął jej dłoń pod stołem i w końcu zgodziła się. Nienawidziła być traktowaną jak dziecko, ale bardzo dobrze pamiętała uczucie, gdy została otoczona przez Zabiniego i jego przydupasów.

Gdy Ginny potaknęła, Artur trochę się uspokoił.

- Bill postawił mocniejsze osłony i raczej nie będzie żadnych problemów.

Podał Jane i Ginny małe, złote bransoletki.

- To świstokliki. To znaczy, że jeśli poczujecie się zagrożeni, wystarczy nacisnąć ten guzik i zostaniecie przetransportowani od razu do Ministerstwa Magii. Wylądujecie w Atrium i zarówno ja, jak i Kingsley zostaniemy o tym poinformowani.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Jane.

Artur spojrzał na nią.

- Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko okaże się zbędne, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, czyż nie?

- Nieustanna czujność! – powiedział Harry, lekko się śmiejąc.

- To prawda – odparł Artur z uśmiechem.

* * *

Harry zobaczył wyłaniającą się zza horyzontu Norę i lekko przyspieszył trucht. Spojrzał do tyłu i zobaczył, że Ginny nie nadąża, ale wciąż nie jest zbyt daleko. Zdecydowali, że przebiegną ich zwykłą trasą, po czym pobiegną ścieżką do drogi. Harry dobiegł do frontowego podwórka i ruszył do tylnego ogródka.

Już robił brzuszki, gdy Ginny dobiegła do ogródka i oparła się o ścianę. Patrzyła, jak kończy brzuszki i pompki, po czym ruszyli razem do domu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała z uśmiechem pani Granger, gdy weszli do środka. – Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś już wstał.

- Staramy się biegać co rano – wyjaśnił Harry i chwycił dzban z sokiem jabłkowym, po czym nalał go dla siebie i Ginny.

- Dzięki, kochanie – powiedziała z wdzięcznością w głosie. Spojrzała na panią Granger. – On już to robi od kilku miesięcy, ale ja dopiero zaczęłam, więc mu nie dorównuję.

- Kiedyś sporo spacerowałam – odparła Jane. – Ale nigdy nie byłam specjalnie zainteresowana bieganiem.

- Podoba mi się – powiedział Harry. – Nie jest to tak fajne jak latanie, ale jednak.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Harry, nie ma wielu rzeczy, które ty uważasz za lepsze od latania.

Wstała, żeby wziąć sobie płatki i była zadowolona, że jest odwrócona tyłem do innych, gdy poczuła, że do jej twarzy gwałtownie napływa krew. Wiedziała o jednej czynności, którą Harry lubił bardziej od latania, ale nie zamierzała o niej wspominać przy pani Granger.

Przygotowali śniadanie. Harry i Ginny zjedli płatki, a pani Granger zjadła tosta.

- Wiecie, jakie plany mają inni na dziś? – zapytała Jane. – Wiem, że twój ojciec i Bill z Fleur udali się już do pracy.

- Muszę się udać na chwilę do Ministerstwa – odparł Harry.

- Percy i George chyba będą dziś w sklepie – powiedziała Ginny. – Ja nie jestem pewna. Myślałam, że dobrze byłoby dziś nazbierać trochę jagód, moja mama i ja zwykle robimy dżem o tej porze roku i… - urwała na chwilę, ogarnięta emocjami. Harry ujął jej dłoń, a ona w myślach podziękowała mu za to. – Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do typowych zajęć.

- Według mnie to świetny pomysł – powiedziała spokojnie pani Granger. – Byłabym zachwycona mogąc pomóc, kiedyś robiłam dżem z babcią.

Ginny pociągnęła nosem, ale uśmiechnęła się.

- Brzmi ciekawie.

- Co brzmi ciekawie? – zapytała Hermiona, gdy weszła do kuchni.

Ginny szybko powtórzyła jej pomysł na dzisiejszy dzień. Hermiona pokiwała głową i nasypała sobie trochę płatków.

- Może być fajnie.

Gdy trójka kobiet rozmawiała o planach na dzień, Harry poszedł wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na dziś. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju, wpadł na Charliego, który schodził na dół.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry. – Będziesz tu dziś? Muszę wyjść do pracy, a George i Percy chyba będą na Pokątnej.

- Będę tu – stwierdził Charlie.

Zeszli na dół, a Harry pożegnał się z pozostałymi. Ginny odprowadziła go za osłony.

- Dobrze się dziś baw – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niej.

- Na pewno będę. A ty?

- Raczej nie – odparł Harry. – Życz mi szczęścia.

- Powodzenia – powiedziała Ginny. – Jesteś okropnie przystojny i jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz.

Pocałował ją głęboko.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Gdy Harry deportował się, Ginny skierowała się do domu. Gdy weszła do kuchni, Charlie już wyciągnął patelnie i zaczął robić jajecznicę.

- Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz gotować – zauważyła zaskoczona.

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie dorastam mamie do pięt, ale daję radę, szczególnie z żarciem tego typu. Nic w porównaniu z tym, co potrafi zrobić twój chłopak. Ten kurczak curry był niesamowity.

Ginny rozpromieniała, dumna ze swojego narzeczonego.

- Jest w tym dobry, jego ciotka już się o to postarała.

- To znaczy? – zapytała pani Granger.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jego ciotka zawsze kazała mu gotować i sprzątać i wszystko robić za nich. Raz mi powiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie ugotował dobrze, dostawał karę.

- To okropne. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny wolała na to nie odpowiadać.

- Idę wziąć prysznic. Gdy wszyscy będą gotowi, możemy wyjść.

- Będziesz robić dla mnie malinową tartę, siostrzyczko? – zapytał Charlie, gdy usiadł przy stole.

Zaśmiała się.

- Nigdy nie wiesz, braciszku. Możliwe.

* * *

Gdy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia przygotowanego dla rekrutów, powitał go Gawain Robards.

- Potter, dobrze że jesteś.

Spojrzał na niego.

- Ministerstwo chce cię widzieć na sądowej. Dziś.

- Dzisiaj? – Twarz Harry'ego pobielała.

- Wiem, wybacz, że cię wcześniej nie powiadomiłem. Wizengamot chce trochę to wszystko przyspieszyć.

- Wiesz, czyje rozprawy będą dziś?

Robards pokiwał głową.

- Nie.

Harry westchnął i skierował się do sądu. Bardziej by mu się spodobało, gdyby powiadomili go wcześniej, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej będzie już miał z tym spokój. Czekając przy windach, zobaczył swoje odbicie w błyszczącym metalu. Był zadowolony, że Ginny pomogła mu wybrać nowe ciuchy. Raczej nie marzyło mu się zeznawanie przed Wizengamotem w starych, znoszonych szmatach Dudleya.

Jeden z sekretarzy Ministra, Rick Wooten, czekał na niego przed salą. Wyglądał na wykończonego i niespokojnie przechadzał się po korytarzu.

- Pan Potter, bardzo dobrze. Wizengamot zdecydował, że najpierw chce usłyszeć pana zeznania. Najpierw spytają pana o wydarzenia na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton, potem o zdarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic, o Bitwę o Wieżę Astronomiczną i Bitwę o Hogwart. Później mogą jeszcze panu zadać pytania na temat konkretnych Śmierciożerców, opierając się na tym, co pan widział i co mógł pan zebrać ze swojego połączenia z V-Voldemortem.

Harry starał się jak mógł, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy głos pana Wootena stracił całą formalność i pewność przy ostatnim słowie. _Przynajmniej wypowiedział to imię, gratulacje za odwagę._ Pokiwał głową i wszedł za nim do sali.

Ku jego uldze, było tu o wiele przyjemniej, niż przy którejkolwiek jego wizycie w tej sali. Nie było dementorów oczekujących, żeby zabrać bezbronnych mugolaków. Inną zmianą były rzędy krzeseł dla obrońców w miejscu pojedynczego, raczej złowieszczo wyglądającego krzesła, które zajmowało środek pomieszczenia. Rzędy były ustawione po prawej stronie sali, przodem do ław, które wznosiły się w półkolu z tyłu pomieszczenia. Po lewej stronie było pojedyncze krzesło. Harry zrozumiał, że jest ono przeznaczone dla świadka, do zeznawania.

Kingsley Shacklebolt siedział już na środku pierwszego rzędu ław. Rick Wooten usiadł na jego końcu, a Harry pomyślał, że to on będzie spisywał sesję, a nie Percy, jak to zawsze było. Ławy były pełne. Z rozmów z Ministrem, Harry dowiedział się, że górne rzędy były zarezerwowane dla publiczności i rodzin ofiar. Dwa rzędy były wypełnione prasą. Ku jego konsternacji, zobaczył Ritę Skeeter już szturchającą swojego fotografa, żeby zrobił Harry'emu zdjęcie.

Członkowie Wizengamotu byli rozpoznawalni w swoich ciemnych, śliwkowych szatach. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, rozpoznał sporo twarzy. Amos Diggory, Augusta Longbottom, Gryzelda Marchbanks i Tyberiusz Ogden mieli miejsca w Wizengamocie. W ostatnim czasie do wysokiego sądu wyznaczono kilku nowych członków, włączając w to Andromedę Tonks i Minerwę McGonagall, obydwie z nich uśmiechały się do niego w geście powitania.

- Pan Potter.

Harry spojrzał na Kingsleya, który pokazywał palcem, żeby podszedł do niego. Harry podszedł do ław, a Kingsley nachylił się do jego ucha.

- Wybacz, że cię nie powiadomiliśmy. Wiem, że byłeś zajęty przez weekend i nie chciałem cię bardziej stresować.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma problemu. Przynajmniej będę miał to z głowy.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się.

- Świetnie. Zajmij miejsce na końcu ławy. Zaraz zaczynamy.

Spojrzał na wskazane miejsce i ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył tam już Neville'a i Seamusa. Gdy tylko usiadł, drzwi zamknęły się i została otwarta druga strona Sali. Do środka weszli ubrani na czarno Aurorzy razem z obrońcami. Oskarżeni Śmierciożercy zostali poprowadzeni do miejsca, gdzie zostali skuci łańcuchami. Dawlish rzucił zaklęcia, które Harry'emu wyglądały na Zaklęcie Powstrzymujące i Zaklęcie Przygważdżające. Na szczęście Kingsley zlikwidował dementorów, więc teraz oskarżonym towarzyszyli Aurorzy.

Kingsley wstał.

- To przesłuchanie zostało zwołane, aby osądzić tak zwanych Śmierciożerców, popleczników Toma Riddle'a, znanego także jako Lorda Voldemorta. Oskarżeni Śmierciożercy to: Roger Avery, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Rudolf Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Edward Nott, Teodor Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Paul Parkinson, Albert Runcorn, Charles Selwyn, Pius Thicknesse, Herbert Yaxley i Blaise Zabini. Zostaną też poprowadzone sprawy nieobecnych tu Antonina Dołohowa i Fenrira Greybacka. Pośmiertnie są także prowadzone sprawy: Syriusza Blacka, Petera Pettigrew i Severusa Snape'a. Możliwe, że więcej osób zostanie oskarżonych na podstawie dzisiejszego przesłuchania. Oddzielne przesłuchania mogą zostać zastosowane na prośbę obrońców.

Harry starał się nie denerwować, gdy usłyszał nazwisko swojego ojca chrzestnego wśród wszystkich Śmierciożerców, ale wciąż myślał, że to jest niesprawiedliwe. Kingsley wyjaśnił mu, że to najlepsze wyjście, żeby oczyścić z zarzutów zarówno niego, jak i Snape'a.

Kingsley kontynuował.

- Oskarżyciele: Kingsley Levon Schaklebolt, Minister Magii; Gawain Brice Robards, Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów; Hestia Louise Jones, Podsekretarz Ministra; Richard Oliver Wooten, skryba sądowy.

Gdy już przedarł się przez wszystkie formalności, Kingsley poprosił Harry'ego do zeznawania.

- Nazywa się pan Harry James Potter, zamieszkały przy Grimmauld Place 12, zgadza się?

- Tak, zgadza się – odparł Harry.

- Czy mógłby pan proszę wyjaśnić Wizengamotowi o pańskim powiązaniu z Tomem Riddle?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wyjaśnienia:

- Tom Riddle zabił moich rodziców i próbował zabić mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem.

- Odnosi się pan do wydarzeń z 31 października 1991?

- Tak. Gdy Riddle próbował mnie zabić, coś poszło nie tak i Śmiertelna Klątwa odbiła się w jego stronę, odrywając go od jego ciała. Z powodu wszystkich zabezpieczeń, które sobie stworzył, Riddle nie zginął w tym momencie. W jakiś sposób, gdy trafił mnie Śmiertelną Klątwą, stworzyło się między nami połączenie. Miewałem bóle głowy i czułem jego emocje. Gdy coś odczuwał wyjątkowo silnie, widziałem to, co on.

Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych. Nie było to przyjemnie, ale przez prawie trzy godziny opowiadał swoją historię. Kingsley, Robards i Hestia byli raczej delikatni w swoich pytaniach. Ku uldze Harry'ego, po dyskusji na temat wydarzeń w Ministerstwie z września, zarządzono przerwę.

Neville i Seamus, a także inni rekruci utworzyli okrąg wokół Harry'ego, gdy wyszli z sali.

- Tędy – zawołał Rick, wyprowadzając nastolatków z sądu, w kierunku wind. Harry ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę z podróży na pierwsze piętro. Rick zaprowadził ich do sali konferencyjnej, która została przygotowana na lunch.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Minister chciał, żebyś mógł się trochę zrelaksować przed popołudniową sesją.

* * *

Ginny, Hermiona, Charlie i pani Granger ruszyli na zewnątrz pośród śmiechów i przekomarzania się, aby zebrać jagody.

- Jakie jagody tu rosną? – zapytała Jane, gdy weszli do tej części ogrodu, gdzie zawsze grali w Quidditcha.

- Wszystkie rodzaje – odparła Ginny. – Zwykle zbieramy jeżyny, maliny, malinojeżyny i porzeczki.

Ginny poprowadziła ich przez ogród i mały sad. Gdy już byli po drugiej stronie, otworzyło się przed nimi spore pole, przez które przepływał strumyk. Po obu jego stronach rosły krzaki z owocami.

- To jest piękne – powiedziała Hermiona. – W jaki sposób ja nigdy tego nie zauważyłam?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ron tu rzadko wychodzi. Gdy był mały, pożądliły go pszczoły, a kiedy indziej goniły go chochliki, więc już mu się tu nie podoba.

- Chochliki? – zapytała trochę przestraszona Jane. Już pokazano jej ghula i gnomy.

- Chochliki to małe, jasnoniebieskie latające stworki – wyjaśnił Charlie. – Są wkurzające, ale nie zrobią krzywdy.

- Magiczny świat jest naprawdę zachwycający – powiedziałą pani Granger. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę Hogwart.

- Zobaczy pani także Hogsmeade – stwierdziła Ginny. – To jedna całkowicie czarodziejska wioska w Wielkiej Brytanii. Spodoba się pani.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jakie macie plany na weekend z rodzicami?

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, zaczynając zbierać jagody. Nie była pewna, czy Hermiona jest szczera, ale odpowiedziała mimo wszystko.

- Chciałam o tym porozmawiać na pierwszym spotkaniu prefektów. Chcemy, żeby każde dziecko mogło się spotkać z rodzicami i pokazać im Hogsmeade. Uczniowie ze starszych klas mogliby poprowadzić wycieczki po szkole. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że można by urządzić ucztę pierwszej nocy.

- Może udałoby się poprosić niektórych właścicieli sklepów, żeby mieli jakieś specjalne oferty – powiedziała Hermiona po chwili. – Może Madam Rosmerta mogłaby zrobić specjalny lunch albo coś takiego.

- To dobry pomysł – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. Dwójka dziewcząt zaczęła rozmawiać o pomysłach na weekend z rodzicami, gdy zbierały owoce. Gdy minęło południe, stwierdzili, że mają ich wystarczająco i skierowali się do domu.

* * *

Hermiona weszła za Ronem do salonu. Słyszała, jak jej matka pyta Ginny o przepis na dżem, z którego korzystała.

- Jak sobie radzisz? – zapytała niepewnie.

Ron westchnął i opadł na kanapę. Przez kilka minut Hermiona myślała, że nie odpowie jej. W końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

- Myślałaś kiedyś, że zwycięstwo może tak boleć?

Hermiona również westchnęła.

- Nie. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że tyle osób będzie w tym brało udział. Wiem, że to głupie, myśleć o tym teraz, ale… naprawdę nie mieliśmy pojęcia, na co się piszemy. – potrząsnęła głową z żalem. – Denerwowałam się na Harry'ego za to, że ciągle nas pytał, czy na pewno chcemy z nim pójść. Byłam pewna, że damy sobie radę.

- Wiem – powiedział Ron. – Stwierdziłem, że skoro walczyliśmy w Departamencie Tajemnic i na Wieży Astronomicznej, wiemy, co robimy.

- Myślałam, że bycie sprytnym i pomocnym wystarczy – kontynuowała Hermiona. – Próbował nam to uświadomić, ale my mu nie wierzyliśmy. Powiedział nam, co się stało na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton i nawet w Komnacie Tajemnic i byłam pewna, że damy sobie z tym radę. – Westchnęła. – Naprawdę go nie doceniałam.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Wydawało mi się, że po prostu pomożemy mu zniszczyć horkruksy, a on potem wykończy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. A potem wrócilibyśmy do domu jako bohaterowie i dostalibyśmy świetną robotę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Ja myślałam dokładnie tak samo. – Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w ogień. – Naprawdę byłam przez chwilę wkurzona na Harry'ego.

- Za wypowiedzenie imienia Sama-Wiesz-Kogo?

Pokiwała głową.

- Wiedział, że jest Tabu. No i sobie wtedy uświadomiłam, jakie mieliśmy szczęście, że nie złapali nas wcześniej. Tabu było zaprojektowane, żeby złapać potężnych czarodziejów, którzy nie boją się jego imienia. Jeśli to nie opisuje Harry'ego, to ja nie wiem co.

- To prawda – powiedział powoli Ron. – Nigdy jeszcze w ten sposób o tym nie myślałem.

Hermiona powoli wyciągnęła rękę i złapała dłoń Rona.

- Pójdziemy na spacer?

Ron pokiwał głową i trochę nieśmiało ujął jej dłoń, po czym wyszli do ogrodu.

* * *

Ginny i pani Granger skończyły właśnie myć wszystkie zebrane owoce i wyciągać szypułki, a Charlie wyczyścił dokładnie wszystkie słoiki i pokrywki. Charlie przyspieszył proces mielenia owoców i po niedługim czasie już gotowała się mieszanka owoców, cukru, pektyny i miodu.

Po południu mieli już ponad tuzin słoików dżemu stygnących na półkach w spiżarni.

- Świetnie tu pachnie, Ginny – powiedział Charlie. Rzucił na kuchnię zaklęcie chłodzące i odstawił garnki do mycia.

Pani Granger potrząsnęła głową, zaskoczona.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś sobie tak szybko poradził z garnkiem ubrudzonym dżemem.

Trójka usiadła przy stole i zjadła trochę jagód ze śmietaną. Nagle kominek rozjaśniał na zielono.

- Ginny?

Ginny podbiegła do kominka i przyklękła.

- Seamus? Coś nie tak?

- Harry cały dzień zeznawał przed Wizengamotem – wyjaśnił. – Jest okropnie wycieńczony. Wydaje mi się, że cię potrzebuje.

- Zaraz tam będę – powiedziała bez wahania Ginny.

Zwróciła się do Charliego.

- Idę do Ministerstwa.

Bardzo chciał ją zatrzymać, ale wiedział, że mu się to nie uda.

- Bądź ostrożna. Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz.

Ginny pokiwała głową i weszła do kominka.

- Ministerstwo Magii!

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej niesamowitej bety StephanieO! Część z robieniem dżemu jest dedykowana dla mojej babci, która uwielbiała robić wszelkiej maści dżemy. Malinojeżyny są prawdziwe, rosną w pobliżu Devon._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

*Instytut Psychiatryczny Summerbee'ego - w oryginale brzmi "Summerbee's Mind Healing Institute". Dosłownie "Instytut Leczenia Umysłu Summerbee'ego". Nie brzmi to za dobrze, więc trochę zmieniłem nazwę.

*rudzielce - choć w języku polskim ten wyraz ma zwykle wydźwięk pejoratywny, w tym przypadku tak nie jest. Niestety nie ma innego tłumaczenia na wyraz "redhead" w języku angielskim, więc musiałem zastosować "rudzielca".

Na ten rozdział przyszło wam czekać trochę dłużej, ale zrobiłem go szybciej, niż inne. Po prostu święta, trzeba posiedzieć z rodziną, nie ma czasu na tłumaczenie. Ale w końcu się za to zabrałem.

A w następnym rozdziale:

- Ginny odwiedza Harry'ego w Ministerstwie,

- Pan Weasley otrzymuje pewne wieści, resztę sobie dośpiewajcie.


	6. Wieczór w Londynie

Ginny przedzierała się przez zatłoczone Atrium Ministerstwa, podążając za Seamusem w stronę wind. Słyszała po drodze urywki rozmów. Wszyscy rozmawiali o Harrym i jego zeznaniach.

Wyszli na pierwszym piętrze. Ginny rozejrzała się. Było dużo ładniejsze niż to, na którym miał swoje biuro jej ojciec. Było wyłożone pluszowym dywanem. Drewniane, błyszczące drzwi do gabinetów były dużo bardziej zadbane niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Przy każdych drzwiach widniała tabliczka z nazwiskiem osoby, do której należy biuro.

Seamus poprowadził ją przez długi korytarz, który otwierał się na sporą przestrzeń. Wyglądało to na poczekalnię, ale dużo bardziej elegancką. Wygodnie wyglądające krzesła były ustawione w małych grupkach, a przy nich znajdowały się również stoły. Na odległej ścianie znajdowały się kolejne lśniące drzwi. Tabliczka przyczepiona do nich głosiła „Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii". Bardzo elegancko ubrana czarownica siedziała przy biurku przed drzwiami.

Obok biurka sekretarki znajdowała się ściana z większą ilością drzwi. Ginny zobaczyła plakietkę z imieniem Hestii, po czym Seamus otworzył drzwi do sali konferencyjnej. Zobaczyła Harry'ego od razu. Siedział osunięty głęboko w krześle, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, odwrócony tyłem do drzwi. Przy nim stali Neville i Susan.

Przebiegła przez pomieszczenie i upadła na kolana przy jego krześle.

- Harry…

Spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony jej głosem.

- Ginny?

Jego głos był bardzo chrapliwy i Ginny zrozumiała, że musiał cały dzień mówić.

- Cześć, kochanie. – Lekko ujęła jego dłonie. – Wszystko w porządku?

Mimo, że sala była raczej zatłoczona, gdy Ginny patrzyła w jego oczy, czuła jakby było tam tylko ich dwoje. W jego szmaragdowych oczach dało się widzieć okropne wycieńczenie.

- Chcę stąd wyjść – powiedział spokojnie.

Ginny spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem, na Neville'a. Pokiwał głową.

- W porządku, kochanie.

Neville położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu.

- Już dość dziś zrobiłeś. Pozwól Ginny zabrać cię do domu.

Harry potaknął.

- Dzięki, Neville.

Ginny podniosła się i pomogła Harry'emu wstać. Zachwiał się lekko i od razu złapali go Neville i Seamus. Wymienili spojrzenia.

- Zaprowadzę was do kominków.

Po raz kolejny Ginny podążała za Seamusem, ale tym razem była uczepiona dłoni Harry'ego. Zamiast skierować się do kominków w Atrium, Seamus poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Ginny zobaczyła Aurorkę pilnującą wejścia. Seamus pokazał mu swoją odznakę, ale nie było to konieczne, bo Aurorka rozpoznała już Harry'ego.

Machnęła różdżką, wyłączając na chwilę zaklęcia, aby umożliwić im przejście przez łuk. Ginny zobaczyła dużą stację Fiuu. Na środku stała piękna fontanna, a nad nią widniały słowa:

_Wszystko, co jest potrzebne złu do triumfu, to dobrzy ludzie pogrążeni w bezczynności._

Pod cytatem na tablicach były wyryte dziesiątki, może setki nazwisk. Ginny westchnęła, gdy spojrzała na jedną z nich. W pierwszej kolumnie widniały nazwiska Syriusza Blacka i Colina Creeveya. Seamus zauważył, na co rudowłosa zwróciła uwagę.

- To jest prywatne Fiuu dla Ministra i jego personelu. Minister Schaklebolt poprosił, żeby coś takiego stworzyć, więc nikt z personelu nie wejdzie tu, nie zauważając tych tablic, i, miejmy nadzieję, przypomni sobie, co się stało. Wszystkie ofiary z ostatnich dwóch lat są tu wypisane. Teraz pracują nad czymś do Atrium – wyjaśnił.

- To jest niesamowite – powiedziała Ginny. Spojrzała na ostatni rząd i poczuła ukłucie w sercu, gdy zobaczyła tam imię swojego brata. Szybko wytarła łzy i zobaczyła też imiona Lily i Jamesa Potterów, a także jej wujków Fabiana i Gideona Prewettów. To był naprawdę wzruszający widok.

- Prawda – zgodził się Seamus. – Jak dla mnie to świetny sposób, żeby ich uczcić.

Spojrzała z powrotem na swojego chłopaka.

- Gdzie chcesz się udać, kochanie?

- Do mojego domu – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie wracam dziś do Nory.

Popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół.

- Dzięki za wszystko.

- Nie ma problemu, stary – powiedział Seamus.

- Dasz sobie radę? – spytał Neville.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Ginny ze mną będzie.

Para poleciała na Grimmauld Place.

- Stworek!

Stworek pojawił się w kuchni.

- Pani Ginny, pan Harry.

- Witaj, Stworku – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Harry miał ciężki dzień. Mógłbyś nam przygotować herbaty?

- Oczywiście, Pani. Stworek oczyścił już pokój gościnny. Może Stworek pokaże.

- Świetny pomysł – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Wstał, tym razem trochę pewniej, niż w Ministerstwie. Stworek zaprowadził ich na górę. Schodom przywrócono ich wspaniały wygląd, a Ginny była zachwycona postępami, jakie poczynił Stworek. Pokój gościnny wyglądał dużo bardziej elegancko. Zniknęły gobeliny, a dwie gabloty były teraz puste. Żeby jakoś skontrować ciemne zabarwienie mebli, Stworek wyłożył pokój złotą i kremową tapetą.

Harry i Ginny opadli na sofę. Szybko opadła w jego objęcia. Ginny usiadła mu na kolanach. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i ukrył twarz w jej klatce piersiowej. Zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, pozwalając, żeby jej obecność go uspokoiła.

Po kilku minutach oderwał się od niej. Ginny była zszokowana, gdy zobaczyła łzy świecące w jego oczach. Przesunęła się lekko, żeby było im wygodniej rozmawiać. Zaskoczyło ją, że na stole stała już dzbanek z herbatą i dwa kubki.

- Nawet go nie usłyszałam – powiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Bardzo się zmienił.

Nalała herbaty do obydwu szklanek. Została na jego kolanach, ale oparła się o poręcz sofy. Pociągnął łyk herbaty i spojrzał na nią.

- Pachniesz owocami. Co dziś robiłaś?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, że to on zaczął rozmowę.

- Zbieraliśmy maliny i jeżyny. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu, ja, pani Granger i Charlie zrobiliśmy dżem. Wciąż mamy okropnie dużo tych owoców. Chyba zrobię z nich syrop. Zawsze lubiłam jeść racuchy ze śmietaną i świeżym syropem malinowym.

- Brzmi świetnie – powiedział Harry, po czym wyciągnął rękę po ciastko. – Hermiona ci nie pomagała przy robieniu dżemu?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, była z Ronem. Wydaje mi się, że korzystała z tego, że jej mama była zajęta. Wydawała się w porządku dziś rano. Nie zachowywała się dziwnie, jak wtedy. Rozmawialiśmy o Hogwarcie i planach na weekend z rodzicami.

- To dobrze.

Westchnął i odłożył swoją herbatę. Ginny zrobiła to samo i objęła go.

- To było okropne – powiedział. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że przenoszą rozprawę.

Ginny oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Drugą ręką bawiła się swoim pierścionkiem. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Harry wyjął różdżkę i wyłączył zaklęcia ukrywające go.

- Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytał cicho. – Po prostu chcę to dzisiaj widzieć na twojej dłoni.

- Oczywiście, kochanie – odparła Ginny i pocałowała go delikatnie.

Złapał jej dłoń i kontynuował.

- Już samo rano mnie zdołowało. Musiałem wyjaśnić moje połączenie z Tomem i opowiedzieć, co się stało na cmentarzu. – Wziął trzęsący oddech. – Musiałem wyjaśnić o… o S-Syriuszu. Przynajmniej oczyszczą go z zarzutów. Opowiedziałem, jak Pettigrew go wrobił, a Kingsley zeznał na temat pomocy Syriusza w pokonaniu Toma, no i Syriusz nie miał Mrocznego Znaku.

Ginny pocałowała go w policzek. Uśmiechnął się smętnie do niej.

- Popołudnie było gorsze. Opowiedziałem im o szóstym roku i próbach zabicia Dumbledore'a. Może jestem powolny, ale dotarło do mnie, że Dumbledore wiedział, co planuje Malfoy. Gdyby coś zrobił może Ron by się nie zatruł. Nadal mnie to denerwuje, że przez cały rok starałem się wszystkim powiedzieć, że to Draco za tym stoi i nikt mi nie wierzył.

- Też nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam – przyznała Ginny. – Wiedział o tym?

- Tak powiedział na szczycie wieży. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Tak czy inaczej, musiałem opowiedzieć o śmierci Dumbledore'a. Musiałem też wyjaśnić o Snapie. Jak kochał moją matkę i zmienił strony z jej powodu. Nadal mnie to trochę przytłacza i musiałem o tym opowiedzieć przed sądem.

- Zdecydowałeś się im powiedzieć? – zapytała delikatnie Ginny. Wiedziała, jak trudno było mu o tym powiedzieć przed Wizengamotem. Chciał chronić prywatność Snape'a, ale męczyły go te wszystkie tajemnice. Nie chciał być jak Dumbledore i po prostu upewniać ludzi, że Snape jest po jego stronie.

Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Już trochę powiedziałem o tym w Wielkiej Sali, gdy walczyłem z Tomem, więc stwierdziłem, że trzeba już to wszystko wyjawić. Musiałem im też opowiedzieć o tym, co się stało w dworze Malfoya. – Zadrżał trochę, gdy to powiedział. – Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wypowiedziałem jego imię. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego i po prostu byłem zajęty argumentowaniem wypowiedzi… Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie przeprosić Hermionę.

Ginny przyciągnęła go bliżej.

- Wiem, kochanie.

Gdy się od niej oderwał, łzy spływały mu po twarzy.

- To było okropne, mówić o Bellatriks torturującej ją. Powiedziałem im, że Malfoy nie chciał nas zidentyfikować, ale w końcu rozpoznał Hermionę. Wyjaśniłem, jak uciekliśmy i jak Bellatriks zabiła Zgredka. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć wszystkie morderstwa, które widziałem przez oczy Voldemorta – przyznał Harry. – Wiem, że już nic się z tym nie da zrobić, ale chciałem się upewnić, że ci ludzie zostaną upamiętnieni. Opowiedziałem im o bitwie i o wszystkim, co widziałem. Jak Narcyza uratowała mi życie. – Urwał na chwilę. – Okropnie trudno było mi o tym mówić. Pytali mnie co każda osoba zrobiła lub nie.

- Już skończyłeś zeznawać? – zapytała Ginny.

- Na razie – odparł Harry. – Pewnie mnie jeszcze wezwą, żeby sprostować pewne rzeczy. Neville, Michael i Seamus będą zeznawali przeciwko Carrowom i młodym Śmierciożercom. Kingsley powiedział, że nie chce wzywać nikogo, kto nie jest pełnoletni, więc nie będziesz musiała się stawić. Luna, Dean i pan Ollivander będą zeznawać na temat wydarzeń z Dworu Malfoya. Niestety ponieważ widziałem tak dużo, pewnie będę musiał tam iść jeszcze raz. Kingsley chciał poradzić sobie ze mną już dziś, ale to niemożliwe.

- Przykro mi, że to dla ciebie takie trudne, kochanie – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Przynajmniej stara się wsadzić tych wszystkich skurwieli za kratki.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby Ron znów się na mnie wkurzył. Już mnie denerwują ciągłe kłótnie… i nie wydaje mi się, że Draco dostanie wyrok w Azkabanie. Katie powiedziała mi, że rozmawiała z Kingsleyem i będzie raczej zastosowany wyrok w zawieszeniu i probacja na pięć lat. Nie będzie zupełnie wolny. Będzie ograniczony w tym, z kim się spotyka i dokąd się udaje. Lucjusz dostanie dożywocie, a Malfoyowie będą musieli zapłacić ogromne zadośćuczynienia. Posiadłość Lestrange'ów przypadła Andromedzie.

- Niech Ron się od ciebie odpieprzy – burknęła Ginny. – Powiedziałeś prawdę i nic ci do wyroków.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Moja piękna dziewczyna po mojej stronie.

- Tak jest – odparła Ginny.

Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas na sofie, wymieniając pocałunki i rozmawiając cicho. Po jakimś czasie, Harry wstał.

- Jestem głodny. Wyjdziemy gdzieś na kolację? Naprawdę nie chce mi się dziś gotować ani jeść kanapek.

- Brzmi świetnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny. – Uwielbiam z tobą wychodzić.

Harry pocałował ją delikatnie.

Pyknięcie oznajmiło pojawienie się Stworka w pokoju.

- Panie, sowa do pana.

Stworek podał Harry'emu zwój pergaminu i deportował się z pomieszczenia. Harry wpatrywał się w list, nie widząc nic z zewnątrz, ale wiedział, że Stworek nie dałby mu czegoś niebezpiecznego.

Mając nadzieję, że nie będą to złe wieści, Harry rozwinął pergamin.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej się czujesz, wiem, że miałeś dzisiaj ciężki dzień. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty i byłeś bardzo dokładny. Bardzo mi zaimponowałeś, że nie obwiniałeś nikogo za bycie złym. W każdym przypadku miałeś dokładne przykłady i było widać, że starasz się być bezstronnym. Syriusz byłby z ciebie taki dumny. Nie było niczego, czego nienawidziłby bardziej niż Śmierciożerców, ale z wiadomych przyczyn przykładał wagę do tego, żeby nie oskarżać ludzi o coś, czego nie zrobili._

_Moja szwagierka, Meredith Wells, opiekuje się Teddym, gdy ja jestem w Wizengamocie. Zostawiłam jej informację, że możesz przybyć i jeśli chcesz, możesz go zabrać ze sobą. Chciałabym cię tylko poprosić, żebyś ją poinformował, dokąd idziesz i kiedy wrócisz._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Ginny przeczytała list ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się, wdzięczna, że starsza czarownica doceniła wysiłek Harry'ego. Spojrzała na jego twarz i dostrzegła lekki uśmiech.

- To było super – powiedział spokojnie. – Chyba odwiedzę jutro Teddy'ego. Jest taki słodki i zawsze poprawia mi humor.

- Pójdę z tobą, jeśli chcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Zawsze możesz ze mną pójść.

Wstał i pomógł jej się podnieść.

- Chodźmy już.

Para wyszła z Grimmauld Place i niedługo potem szli już przez Islington, rozglądając się po sklepach i restauracjach.

- Na co masz ochotę? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Ginny, trochę przytłoczona egzotycznymi zapachami i wyglądem ulicy.

- Moja mama zawsze robiła świetne jedzenie, ale nigdy nie zagłębiała się w ostre, egzotyczne. Nigdy jeszcze nie próbowałam indyjskiej czy afrykańskiej kuchni.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Nie martw się. Moi krewni też jakoś specjalnie nie zagłębiali się w taką kuchnię. Zjemy coś w tym stylu kiedy indziej. A dziś… co powiesz na pizzę?

Ginny spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- A będzie mi smakować?

- Pokochasz ją.

Dziesięć minut później, Ginny jadła pierwszy w życiu kawałek pizzy. Harry zamówił relatywnie prostą pizzę pepperoni, bez żadnych rewelacji. Jej oczy pojaśniały.

- To jest niesamowite.

- To dobrze – odparł Harry. – Wiedziałem, że ci posmakuje. – Zaśmiał się. – Mamy szczęście, że nie ma tu twoich braci. Merlin jeden wie, ile musielibyśmy ich zamówić. Mój wujek i kuzyn jedli jedną na głowę, więc podejrzewam, że Ron wsunąłby całą bez problemu.

- Na pewno – zachichotała Ginny.

Po przyjemnej kolacji, Harry i Ginny poszli porozglądać się po sklepach. Ginny była zafascynowana sklepami z elektroniką i Harry cieszył się, że może jej wyjaśnić, do czego służy komputer i odtwarzacz DVD.

Harry był oczarowany jej entuzjazmem i ciekawością. Świetnie pod tym względem pasowała do swojego ojca.

- Fajnie byłoby je jakoś uruchomić u nas w domu czy w Hogwarcie – westchnęła Ginny. – Świetnie wyglądają.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Może udałoby się jakoś zrobić coś, co działałoby podobnie. Nie wiem, jak to zrobić, ale muszą być jakieś zaklęcia, które mogłyby temu podołać.

- Wydaje mi się, że jakiś bystry mugolak to kiedyś rozgryzie – zaśmiała się Ginny.

Ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy, a Harry cieszył się, że nikt nie gapił się na nich jak na milion galeonów. Zarzucił jej rękę na ramię, a ona zawinęła swoją wokół jego talii. Pocałował ją szybko. Zaśmiała się, ciesząc się wieczorem.

Zatrzymali się w księgarni, a Ginny zaskoczyło, że Harry skierował się od razu do powieści romantycznych. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wędrować po sklepie. Nigdy nie czytał dla przyjemności, ale wydawało mu się, że spodobałby mu się kryminał. Na pewno nie chciał czytać żadnej powieści o wojnie.

Kilka minut później, zauważył Ginny z kilkoma książkami w ręce spoglądającą na regał z magazynami. Wziął z półki kryminał, który go zainteresował i podszedł do Ginny, żeby zobaczyć, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę.

- Na co patrzysz? – zapytał, gdy podszedł do niej.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, oblała się rumieńcem i pokazała mu magazyn, żeby mógł przeczytać tytuł. Było to czasopismo _Brides_*. Uśmiechnął się.

- To dobry pomysł.

- Naprawdę? – Ginny spojrzała na niego, trochę niepewna. – Nie wiemy, kiedy weźmiemy ślub i nawet nikomu jeszcze o tym nie powiedzieliśmy. Nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę głupie, że chcę to kupić?

Harry potrząsnął głową i zawinął ręce wokół niej.

- Nie. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy cię poślubię i dla mnie to cudowne, że chcesz przeczytać te magazyny. – Zniżył trochę ton głosu. – Czarownice noszą suknie ślubne?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Zwykle tak. Niektóre decydują się na wymyślne szaty, ale bardzo mi się podobają suknie ślubne. Nie widziałeś stroju Fleur w zeszłym roku?

Harry poczuł, że krew napływa mu do policzków.

- Właściwie to patrzyłem tylko na ciebie.

- Dobra odpowiedź – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem, dając mu całusa w policzek.

- Więc na co patrzyłaś?

Ginny otworzyła magazyn na stronie, na którą wcześniej patrzyła.

- Czy ta suknia nie jest piękna?

Harry słuchał, jak Ginny opowiadała mu o koronkowych sukniach z krótkimi rękawami. Bardzo mu się spodobała suknia, którą mu pokazała, ale całkiem szczerze, Ginny wyglądałaby pięknie we wszystkim. Jeśli zamierzała go poślubić, mogła nosić cokolwiek chciała. W końcu namówił ją, żeby kupiła magazyn i powieści romantyczne.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się Harry, wyciągając portfel.

Robiło się już ciemno, gdy para wróciła na Grimmauld Place. Ginny westchnęła, gdy weszli do kuchni.

- Chyba musimy już wracać do Nory.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy objął ją ramionami.

- Musimy. Ale nie chcę. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zostać tutaj.

- Wiem – wyszeptała Ginny i przycisnęła się bliżej do niego. – Chciałabym, żebyśmy mogli się pobrać teraz.

- Jeśli tego chcesz, możemy to zrobić w tej chwili – powiedział Harry pół żartem, pół serio.

Ginny wyglądała, jakby zastanawiała się nad taką opcją, ale potrząsnęła głową.

- Chcę, żeby była z nami moja rodzina. Są okropnie denerwujący i szaleni, ale chcę, żeby z nami byli.

- W porządku – powiedział Harry. – To chyba znaczy, że musimy wracać.

Trochę drgnął, gdy rzucał zaklęcia ukrywające pierścionek Ginny. Uniosła rękę i pocałowała go lekko. Razem para wróciła do Nory.

* * *

Artur uśmiechnął się, gdy jego córka i jej chłopak weszli do salonu. Mimo, że Artur spędził prawie cały dzień z żoną, usłyszał wystarczająco dużo o tym, co stało się dziś w Ministerstwie, by wiedzieć, że Harry miał ciężki dzień. Ron i Charlie wstali od szachów i przywitali parę. Hermiona i jej mama siedziały na kanapie, czytając, ale Artur zauważył, że Hermiona przykuwała większą uwagę do szachów niż do swojej książki.

Wstał i podszedł do pary. Poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

- Jak wam się udał wieczór?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Ginny.

- Bardzo dobrze. Wyszliśmy coś zjeść, z potem przeszliśmy się po mieście.

- Tato, musisz kiedyś z nami pójść. – Z iskierkami w oczach, Ginny opowiedziała ojcu o jej zapoznawaniu się z mugolskim światem. – Nawet ci coś kupiliśmy.

Ginny podała mu plastikową torebkę. Szybko zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął z niej coś długiego i czarnego, zrobionego z twardego plastiku. Spojrzał na córkę.

- To pilot bezprzewodowy – wyjaśniła. – Używają go do telewizorów. – Zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Do czego to było, bo zapomniałam?

Harry zachichotał i spojrzał na Artura.

- Do zmieniania kanałów. Nie trzeba podchodzić do telewizora, żeby zmienić program.

Artur był wniebowzięty. Uwielbiał mugolską technologię.

- Działa na baterie – powiedział Harry.

- A dlaczego wy nie używacie elektroniki? – zapytała Jane, gdy Artur cieszył się wciskaniem kolejnych guzików na pilocie.

- Nasza magia interferuje z elektroniką. W domu, gdzie mieszka tylko jeden czarodziej lub czarownica, elektronika może działać, ale im więcej magii, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo.

- Zeszłego lata, wysadziłem mikrofalówkę ciotki po prostu przed nią przechodząc – dodał Harry. – Zaczęła iskrzyć i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się zapalić. Na szczęście nie zorientowali się, że to moja wina. Mój wuj był wkurzony, że to niepoważna firma zrobiła tą mikrofalówkę i zaczął się na nią uskarżać i wydzwaniał do serwisu.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała Jane. – Hermiona nigdy tak nie wpływała na sprzęt.

- Zależy od czarodzieja, jego uczuć, no i tego, w jaki sposób używają magii – wyjaśnił Artur. – W takim miejscu jak tutaj, gdzie każdy jest magiczny i wszystkie nasze rzeczy są w jakiś sposób magiczne, mugolska technologia nigdy nie zadziała. Dom krewnych Harry'ego jest mugolski, ale były dookoła niego postawione potężne osłony, które miały chronić Harry'ego. Nie jest zaskakujące, że w miarę, jak stawał się potężniejszy i bardziej wyszkolony, miał większy wpływ na mugolską technologię. Pani dom jest mugolski i większość rzeczy w nim jest również mugolska. Dodatek jednej czarownicy, która w dodatku nie używa czarów, nie powinien mieć wpływu na sprzęt.

Bill, który przysiadł się do nich w salonie, również się odezwał.

- Słyszałem, że magiczne rządy Ameryki i Japonii starają się jakoś zintegrować mugolską technologię z magiczną, albo za pomocą magii zrobić rzeczy, które będą robić to samo.

- To byłoby super – powiedział Harry. – Nie wiem dużo o komputerach, ale jeśli moglibyśmy mieć coś podobnego w magicznym świecie, byłoby świetnie.

- Dobrze byłoby mieć coś w rodzaju telefonu – wtrąciła Jane. – Przywykłam do szybkiego kontaktu z ludźmi, a pisanie listu i oczekiwanie na odpowiedź wydaje się takie starodawne.

- Rozmawiałam z Harrym, że można by się spotkać z jakimś bystrym mugolakiem i jakoś zrobić podobne rzeczy – powiedziała Ginny. – Używamy magii do wielu rzeczy, ale nie mamy niczego podobnego do telewizji albo komputera.

- Słyszałem, że jakaś firma jest zainteresowana zrobieniem czegoś podobnego do telewizji dla Bezprzewodowej Sieci Czarodziejskiej – zauważył Bill. – Fajnie by było oglądać mecze Quidditcha w domu, nie?

Ron podjął szybko temat.

- Nigdy bym już nie ominął meczu Armat.

- Pierdzielisz. Ominąć mecz Armat to mniej niż zgubić knuta – zgasiła go Ginny. – No, ale mecze Harpii to już coś.

Artur zaśmiał się, gdy rozmowa została sprowadzona do preferencji w Quidditchu. Harry oczywiście wspierał Ginny będącą za Harpiami. Ron hardo trzymał się swoich Armat, a Charlie i Bill twierdzili, że najlepsi są Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere.

* * *

Harry obudził się gwałtownie. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Położył głowę z powrotem na poduszkę i przetarł oczy trzęsącą się rękę. Sporo czasu minęło od jego ostatniego koszmaru o cmentarzu w Little Hangleton.

Mimo, że większość tych, którzy brali udział w rezurekcji Voldemorta, nie żyła, wspomnienie po tamtej nocy pozostało. Nadal mógł poczuć liny wrzynające się w jego dłonie i zimny kamień na plecach. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobiłby Cedrik, gdyby przeżył. Czy wziąłby udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Voldemortem? Zapewne tak. Czy zostałby z Cho? Może to uratowałoby go od najgorszej randki w życiu.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i jęknął, gdy zobaczył, że jest dopiero za piętnaście trzecia. Nie był pewien, czy da radę zasnąć. Zatrzasnął powieki, ale jedyne, co widział, to były czerwone oczy. Po wierceniu się przez kolejne pół godziny, wstał i założył swój szlafrok, po czy zszedł na dół. Przeszedł obok drzwi Ginny, chociaż kusiło go, żeby tam wejść, żeby pomogła mu się uporać z tym koszmarem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w kuchni siedział już pan Weasley, z miską lodów. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, Artur podniósł wzrok.

- Harry. – Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. – Koszmar?

Harry pokiwał głową i wziął sobie trochę lodów.

- Cmentarz.

Zjadł trochę lodów i spojrzał na swojego przyszłego teścia.

- Jak się trzyma pani Weasley?

Artur westchnął.

- Trochę lepiej. Teraz nie bierze już żadnych eliksirów i wszystko do niej wraca. Cały czas rozpacza nad śmiercią Freda i zastanawia się, czy mogła temu jakoś zapobiec.

- Strasznie mi przykro – powiedział delikatnie Harry. – Po śmierci Syriusza… zachowywałem się tak samo. Cały czas się obwiniałem i zastanawiałem się, co mogłem zrobić inaczej. Byłem wkurzony na Snape'a i Dumbledore'a, nawet na Hermionę, bo wiedziała, że to pułapka.

Pan Weasley odchrząknął cicho.

- Rozumiem cię. – Zmiótł ostatni kawałek dyniowych lodów z miski i podniósł wzrok. – Trochę się denerwuję na to spotkanie dziś wieczór.

- Dlaczego – spytał Harry.

- Pewnie zauważyłeś, że większość moich dzieci, powiedzmy, ma silny temperament – uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry roześmiał się. – Po prostu boję się, że zacznie się kłótnia. Molly, Ron i Charlie mają tendencję, że najpierw mówią, a potem myślą. Percy jest trochę zimny i wyrachowany. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobi George.

- A Ginny? – spytał Harry po chwili.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się.

- Ach tak, moja księżniczka. Też ma trochę temperamentu. – Potrząsnął głową. – Też nie jestem pewien, jak się zachowa. Mimo że jest strasznie słodka, potrafi się wkurzyć, gdy traktuje się ją jak dziecko, a jej matka, no cóż… często ją tak traktuje.

- Wie, że to ważne, żeby wróciła do zdrowia – powiedział Harry. – Nie wydaje mi się, że będzie robić cokolwiek, co mogłoby w tym przeszkodzić.

- To prawda – odparł pan Weasley. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu boję się i przygotowuję się na najgorsze. No i raczej będę pozytywnie zaskoczony.

Wysłał swoją pustą miskę do zlewu i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Co zamierzasz jutro robić? Musisz zeznawać?

- Jutro nie – odparł Harry z ulgą w głosie. – Neville, Seamus i Michael będą zeznawać przeciw Carrowom. Jutro chyba odwiedzę Teddy'ego. Miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym go przyprowadził tutaj? Może zrobilibyśmy z Ginny i z nim piknik?

- To byłoby cudowne – powiedział pan Weasley. – Ginny mówiła, że świetnie sobie z nim radzisz.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem.

- Wydaje mi się, że trochę to wyolbrzymia, ale lubię z nim być. Jest taki słodki. To okropne, że stracił rodziców, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się czuł niechciany, jak ja, gdy byłem dzieckiem.

Dwójka usiadła, a Harry skończył lody i wysłał miskę do zlewu.

- Mam do ciebie pytanie, Harry – powiedział pan Weasley, zanim młodszy czarodziej mógł wyjść.

- Tak? – zapytał Harry.

- Wczoraj zauważyłem coś na dłoni mojej córki.

Harry poczuł, że cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Spokojnie, nie zjem cię, nie bój się tak.

- Przepraszam, panie Weasley – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ja… naprawdę kocham pana córkę i… ona jest… _idealna_ dla mnie. Gdy byliśmy na wakacjach z Billem i Fleur oświadczyłem się jej.

- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

Zadowolony, że pan Weasley nie wyrzucił go z domu, ani nie potraktował żadną klątwą, podniósł wzrok.

- Ginny chciała poczekać do swoich urodzin. Nie wiedziała, jak by na to zareagowała jej mama i nie chciała robić akcji.

Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, starając się przekazać mu wzrokiem, jak bardzo to dla nich ważne i że naprawdę poważnie myślał o związku z Ginny. Pan Weasley wyglądał, jakby oceniał jego intencje i szczerość.

- Kiedy chcecie wziąć ślub?

- Nie jestem jeszcze pewien – przyznał Harry. – Raczej nie w ciągu najbliższego roku, ale… po prostu… po prostu chcę być z nią. Nie jestem pewien, co chce zrobić. Mówi, że chciałaby grać w profesjonalnej drużynie Quidditcha, no i to pozwoliłoby jej podróżować. Nie chcę jej przed niczym powstrzymywać. Po prostu chcę ją poślubić.

Powoli pan Weasley zgodził się.

- Nie będę zaprzeczał, że nie chciałbym, żebyście byli starsi, ale widzę, jak ona przy tobie odżywa. – Westchnął. – I niestety ma rację co do reakcji Molly, na pewno nie będzie przyjemna.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry. Natychmiast się poprawił. – To znaczy, przepraszam, że to może tak na nią wpłynąć, nie za to, że oświadczyłem się Ginny. Ona jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Jeśli chce pan odczekać, zanim powiemy o tym pani Weasley, zgadzam się. Nie chcemy pogarszać sprawy.

Pan Weasley westchnął, przecierając oczy pod okularami.

- Wydaje mi się, że byłoby dobrze dla każdego, gdybyście ogłosili to trochę później. Kto jeszcze wie?

- Tylko Bill i Fleur – wyjaśnił Harry. Spojrzał z ciekawością na pana Weasleya. – Skąd pan wiedział? Myślałem, że poprawnie rzuciłem zaklęcia ukrywające.

- Bo rzuciłeś je poprawnie – upewnił go Artur. – Poczułem coś na jej dłoni, gdy podawała mi pilota. Nie pomyślałem o tym na początku, ale gdy spojrzałem na was dotarło do mnie, co to było. Można się przebić przez zaklęcie ukrywające, jeśli się wie, czego się szuka. – Spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja znad okularów. – Porozmawiam rano z Ginny.

Dwójka czarodziejów wstała i pan Weasley uściskał Harry'ego.

- Bardzo się z waszego powodu cieszę i macie moje błogosławieństwo. Dopóki Ginny jest szczęśliwa, ja również jestem szczęśliwy.

Ruszyli razem na górę. Tym razem Harry zasnął dużo łatwiej niż wcześniej

* * *

Gdy Harry i Ginny wbiegli do tylnego ogrodu, pan Weasley zawołał córkę. Harry kończył ćwiczenia, a Ginny ruszyła w kierunku szopy ojca. Zawsze było to jedno z jej ulubionych miejsc.

Szopa była zawalona wszelkiej maści zagadkowymi mugolskimi sprzętami. Gdy była mała, często przychodziła tu i bawiła się wszystkim, co jej ojciec uważał za bezpieczne. Była też pełna wszelkich ubrań, które według Artura nie nadawały się już do użytku. Mimo, że nie zdarzało się to często, była też miejscem ojcowskich pogadanek i każdy syn został tu kiedyś wezwany. Ginny jeszcze nigdy nie została tam zawołana, więc trochę się stresowała.

- Dzień dobry, tato.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Pan Weasley objął córkę, po czym wskazał jej, żeby weszła do środka. Usiadła na jednym z taboretów. – Zakładam, że Harry już z tobą rozmawiał.

Pokiwała głową.

- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam, tato.

- Rozumiem, kochanie – odparł Artur spoglądając na swoją córkę.

Po tylu chłopcach, wieść o córce dosłownie zaparła mu dech w piersiach. Nie potrafił jej nigdy zabawić tak, jak by chciał, ale starał się z nią spędzać tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł. Zabierał ją nawet od czasu do czasu do pracy. Nie był specjalnie zadowolony, że już dorosła, ale cieszył się, że znalazła swoją drugą połówkę. Musiał się jednak upewnić.

- Jesteś szczęśliwa, prawda?

- Bardzo szczęśliwa – powiedziała. – Gdy byliśmy wczoraj na mieście kupiłam nawet magazyn _Brides. _Wiem, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas się nie pobierzemy, ale…

Pan Weasley roześmiał się.

- Pamiętam, że gdy twoja matka i ja zaręczyliśmy się, kupowała każde wydanie tego magazynu, gdy tylko mogła.

- Myślałam, że pobraliście się w sekrecie*?

- To prawda – odparł. – Ale nie zaczęliśmy w ten sposób. Planowaliśmy typowy ślub, ale twoja matka i babka nie mogły się w niczym dogadać. W końcu daliśmy sobie spokój i pobraliśmy się w sekrecie.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Zrozumiałam to po weselu Billa i Fleur. Chyba nie chcemy hucznego wesela. Mam nadzieję, że mama to zrozumie.

- Możliwe, że będziesz miała na głowie kilka kłótni – zaśmiał się pan Weasley. – Postaram się ją utrzymać w stanie względnego spokoju, ale raczej nie powstrzymam takiej ewentualności.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko naszemu ślubowi?

- Nie – zapewnił ją Artur. – Chcę się upewnić, że najpierw skończysz Hogwart, ale bardzo się cieszę.

- Nie mogę się zdecydować między ślubem w lecie, a ślubem w święta – powiedziała Ginny. Cieszyła się, że może z kimś porozmawiać o pomysłach na ślub. – Letnie byłoby super, bo moglibyśmy się pobrać od razu po skończeniu przeze mnie Hogwartu i zanim zacznę pracę, ale zawsze podobał mi się pomysł świątecznego ślubu. Moglibyśmy rozstawić taki namiot, jak Bill i Fleur, tylko ogrzewany. Mielibyśmy jemiołę i choinki na jego krańcach.

Artur uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie do córki.

- Brzmi wspaniale.

Pukanie w drzwi spowodowało, że podnieśli wzrok. W przejściu stał Harry, który najwidoczniej skończył już trening.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Tak, tatuś i ja po prostu rozmawialiśmy. Wydaje mi się, że zdecydowałam się na ślub w święta. Nie masz nic przeciwko odczekaniu do następnego grudnia?

Harry potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się.

- Nie, kochanie. Powiedziałem ci, kiedykolwiek chcesz wziąć ślub, mnie to pasuje. Święta brzmią wspaniale.

Ginny rozpromieniała.

- Super!

- Czyli nadal czekamy, zanim powiemy wszystkim o tym?

Wymieniła spojrzenie z ojcem, po czym pokiwała głową.

- Przynajmniej do moich urodzin. Gdy już będę miała siedemnaście lat, nikt nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że jestem za młoda, albo nie wiem, co robię.

Uściskała ojca, po czym ruszyła za Harrym do Nory.

Mniej więcej w południe, Harry pojawił się z powrotem w Norze z Teddym w ramionach.

- Teddy! – Ginny podbiegła i wzięła go na ręce. Teddy zaśmiał się, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor na jasnoczerwone.

Harry odstawił nosidełko i uśmiechnął się.

- Chyba jest szczęśliwy, że cię widzi.

Tylne drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszli Ron i Hermiona. Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zobaczyła dziecko.

- Mój Boże, czy to dziecko profesora Lupina?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak, to Teddy.

- Jest taki duży – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy podeszła do Ginny.

- Ile ma miesięcy? – zapytał Ron.

- Cztery – odparł Harry, głaskając dziecko po głowie. – Czyż nie jest słodki?

- Jest – zaświergotała Hermiona.

Ron wyglądał, jakby bał się podejść do dziecka.

- Co on tu robi?

- Zabieram go i Ginny na piknik po południu. – wyjaśnił Harry.

Ginny oddała dziecko Harry'emu i zaczęła pakować lunch, który przygotowała, gdy on wyszedł po Teddy'ego.

- Jaka była jego ciocia?

- Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo miłej. – odpowiedział Harry. – Trochę przypomina mi pana Tonks. Ma blond włosy i jest trochę pulchna, bardzo przyjazna. Przeniosła się na jakiś czas do Andromedy i Teddy'ego. Jej mąż jest w Belgii przez kilka miesięcy w pracy, więc pomaga Andromedzie.

- Jest czarownicą? – zapytała Hermiona

- Tak, ale jej ojciec jest mugolem i raczej nie używa dużo magii w domu – powiedział Harry.

Ginny podniosła wzrok z koszyka.

- Chcielibyście do nas dołączyć?

- Pewnie – odparł bez zastanowienia Ron.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytała go Hermiona. – Nie chcielibyśmy przeszkadzać.

- Nie, w porządku – powiedział Harry. – Jakoś nie mieliśmy przez to lato okazji, żeby się spotkać.

Rzucił na dziecko Zaklęcie Przeciwsłoneczne, po czym wyruszyli razem w stronę stawu. Gdy Ginny i Ron rozkładali koce, Harry rzucił zaklęcia, których nauczył go Bill, żeby Teddy nie wpadł do wody. Hermiona obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem.

- Czemu rzucasz zaklęcia, skoro Teddy jeszcze nawet nie raczkuje?

Harry spojrzał przez ramię na przyjaciółkę.

- Bill powiedział, że lepiej sobie od razu wyrobić nawyk zanim zacznie się ruszać, więc to się staje drugą naturą. W ten sposób nie będę musiał się do tego przyzwyczajać, gdy będzie starszy.

Usiedli na ręcznikach.

- Chyba spędziłeś trochę czasu z Billem, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry pokiwał głową, gdy podał Teddy'emu jego ulubioną grzechotkę z wilkiem.

- Pomógł mi jakoś udobruchać gobliny i wypracować z nimi umowę. Jest świetny.

Ron już załadował wieżę kanapek na talerz i zabierał się za ich jedzenie, gdy pozostała trójka wzięła sobie jedzenie. Hermiona chwyciła kanapkę z indykiem.

- Co robiłeś z goblinami? – spytała Hermiona.

- Wiesz, wkurzyły się, bo się włamaliśmy. Kingsley i Bill pomogli wynegocjować jakąś umowę z zarządem Gringotta. Oświadczyłem publicznie, że gobliny pomogły w pokonaniu Voldemorta, bo tak po części było i pomogłem naprawić ten cały rozpierdziel, który zrobiliśmy przy włamaniu. Musiałem zapłacić grzywnę i pracowałem z zespołem łamaczy klątw.

- Charlie się cieszy, bo zwróciliście uwagę na los niektórych smoków – wtrąciła Ginny. – Niektórzy eksperci z Hebrydzkiego Rezerwatu Smoków byli w podziemiach, starając się jakoś poprawić warunki dla smoków.

Popołudnie minęło bardzo szybko dla trójki nastolatków. Harry czuł się zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy, gdy bawił się z Teddym czy po prostu gadał z przyjaciółmi. Trzymali się z dala od emocjonalnie wyczerpujących tematów jak jego zeznania czy stan pani Weasley. Hermiona i Ginny rozmawiały o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, a Ron i Harry rozmawiali o ich planach na jesień.

- Powinieneś się przenieść na Grimmauld Place – nalegał Harry. – Będzie fajnie. Seamus też tam mieszka.

- Na pewno będzie fajnie – przyznał Ron. – George zostanie z Percym, ale mi się jakoś to nie uśmiecha.

- Wyobrażasz sobie, mieć Percy'ego w pokoju? Tylko by cię męczył, żebyś uporządkował pokój i był cicho. U mnie nie ma czegoś takiego. Możesz sobie wybrać pokój. Stworek remontuje wszystkie z nich, więc możesz go poprosić, żeby pomalował go na pomarańczowo.

- Pogadam z tatą – obiecał Ron. – Jeśli spodoba mu się pomysł, zrobię tak.

- To dobrze – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Gdy wrócili do domu, Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?

- Mama chciała zadzwonić do taty, żebyśmy mogli wyjść na miasto – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Może byśmy poszli na jakąś kolację, we trójkę?

- Co? – Ron spojrzał na siostrę, która wyglądała trochę nieswojo.

- Tata powiedział, że to spotkanie rodzinne – powiedziała. – Mama może się czuć trochę niekomfortowo w towarzystwie innych osób.

- Ale to Harry i Hermiona, nie jacyś obcy – kłócił się Ron.

- Ron, będziemy tu, gdy wrócisz do domu – powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona.

Patrząc na pozostałych, Ron wybiegł wkurzony z kuchni. Hermiona westchnęła i zapadła się w krześle. Charlie i pani Granger, którzy byli w salinie, weszli do kuchni.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Charlie.

Ginny wyjaśniła, co zrobił Ron.

- Pogadam z nim – powiedział Charlie. – Trzeba mu dać trochę czasu, żeby się uspokoił.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Zabiorę Teddy'ego do domu. Zaraz wracam…

O piątej po południu, rodzina Weasleyów była gotowa, żeby wyruszyć do Brighton. Charlie, jak obiecał, uspokoił trochę Rona. Harry pocałował Ginny na pożegnanie i patrzył, jak po kolei wszyscy wchodzą do kominka.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

- Ja też – odparł Harry.

* * *

**_Od autorki:_  
**

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_*Brides - Jest to magazyn dla przyszłych panien młodych, opisujący przygotowania do wesela, wybór sukni itede itepe._

_*ślub w sekrecie - po angielsku nazywa się to "elopement", czyli dosłownie "ucieczka". Niestety w kontekście ślubu nie ma tłumaczenia na to słowo w języku polskim. "elopement" oznacza właśnie ślub bez publicznego oznajmnienia zaręczyn, odbyty w sekrecie, z różnych przyczyn, na przykład para młoda nie chce wydawać kolosalnej ilości pieniędzy na wesele, lub chcą (w tym przypadku) uniknąć obiekcji ze strony rodziców._

_Ten rozdział zrobiłem, powiedzmy, prędko. Szybciej, niż bym się spodziewał. Może uda mi się tak jeszcze zrobić siódmy? Kto wie?_

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Weasleyowie odwiedzają matkę,_

_- Harry otrzymuje wyniki Owutemów,_

_- Ginny odbywa rozmowę z matką, która nagle włącza tryb nadopiekuńczy,_

_- Atak dementorów_


	7. Instytut Summerbee'ego

Molly przykuła specjalną uwagę do wyglądu i ubioru na spotkanie rodzinne. Chciała przynajmniej wyglądać najlepiej, jak mogła. Gdy dopasowywała szaty, zauważyła, że sporo straciła na wadze. Zaśmiała się lekko do siebie – jak długo już chciała zrzucić trochę kilogramów? A teraz straciła ich całkiem sporo, nawet nie zauważając.

Westchnęła, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, co ją wpakowało w takie kłopoty. Próbowała jak mogła, ale nie mogła sobie w żaden sposób przypomnieć ostatnich kilku dni przed przedawkowaniem. Tak naprawdę wspomnienia całego lata były raczej rozmyte. Wiedziała jednak bez cienia wątpliwości, że zawiodła swoją rodzinę. Z rozmów z Arturem z ostatnich kilku dni dowiedziała się, jak bardzo Harry i Ginny pomogli w domu, a Bill i Fleur mieli oko na wszystkich.

Usłyszała głosy i odwróciła się od lustra. Pukanie do drzwi oznajmiło pojawienie się uzdrowiciela Sinclaira.

- Pani rodzina tu jest, pani Weasley. Czy jest pani gotowa?

Molly uśmiechnęła się drżąco.

- Bardziej gotowa być nie mogę.

Wstała i ruszyła za młodym uzdrowicielem do sali, w której czekała na nią rodzina. Sinclair otworzył drzwi i Molly mogła zobaczyć wszystkich, którzy tak wiele dla niej znaczyli. Prawie od razu skupiła się na córce.

- Ginny…

Rozłożyła ramiona, a Ginny w nie wpadła. Przez chwilę była tylko ich dwójka, ale po jakimś czasie objęła ich inna para rąk, a potem jeszcze kolejna i kolejna. W końcu wszyscy Weasleyowie byli zawinięci wokół swojej matki. Stali tak przez jakiś czas, po czym w końcu się od siebie oderwali. Molly zobaczyła swoich dużych, silnych chłopców, wszyscy wycierali łzy z oczu. Opadła na krzesło, które wskazał jej uzdrowiciel, a Artur usiadł obok niej. Dzieci usiadły wokół nich w półkolu. Molly przełknęła ślinę.

- Chcę powiedzieć, że bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za to, co się zdarzyło. Szczególnie ciebie, Ginny. Wiem, że to musiało być okropne, zobaczyć mnie w takim stanie.

- Co się stało, mamo? – zapytał po prostu Ron.

Westchnęła.

- Nie jestem pewna, Ron. Strasznie mi wstyd, ale nie pamiętam za dużo z tego lata. Brałam Wywar Uspokajający i czasem brałam go nawet wtedy, gdy nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio go wypiłam. – Łzy zaczęły wypełniać jej oczy, ale zmusiła się, żeby kontynuować. – Podobało mi się to otępienie. Gdy brałam eliksiry, nie czułam bólu po stracie syna i nie czułam się taka bezużyteczna, że nie potrafiłam ochronić dzieci. Ginny torturowana w Hogwarcie…, George… myślałam o George'u, wyobrażając sobie jego ból i nie mogłam nawet oddychać.

Zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć na dzieci.

- Przepraszam. Wiem, że to było bardzo, bardzo egoistyczne i nie byłam dla was wsparciem, gdy mnie potrzebowaliście.

Artur objął ją, pozwoliła jej się uspokoić, jak już robił to przez wiele lat.

Wyprostowała się, gdy zobaczyła, że George chce coś powiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, po czym wreszcie się odezwał.

- Nie będę zaprzeczał, że byłem na ciebie zdenerwowany. To był najgorszy okres w moim życiu, a ty nagle zniknęłaś. – Złapał rękę siostry. – Ginny i Harry byli cudowni. Zajmowali się nami i rozmawiali ze mną. Harry naprawdę mi pomógł… powiedział mi, że myśli, że… że F-Fred czeka na mnie z jego rodzicami i Syriuszem. Z jakiegoś powodu, naprawdę się przez to lepiej poczułem. Fred czeka na mnie z Huncwotami.

Molly poczuła, że po twarzy spływają jej łzy, ale gdy tylko chciała coś powiedzieć, George potrząsnął głową.

- W porządku, mamo. Kocham cię i po prostu chcę, żebyś wróciła z nami do domu.

- Dziękuję, Georgie – wyszeptała Moll.

- Zgadzam się z nim, mamo – powiedziała Ginny. – Chcę, żebyś wróciła do domu, ale żebyś naprawdę tam była. Nie przeszkadza mi pomaganie w pracach, ale naprawdę nie lubię być do tego zmuszaną. Miałam okropny rok w Hogwarcie, byłam torturowana i głodzona, mamo, a ty po prostu ignorowałaś to. Jeśli mówię coś na ten temat, nie chcę słyszeć „Nie było tak źle" albo innego pieprzenia. Nie możesz mnie po prostu wysłuchać i uwierzyć mi?

- Przepraszam, Ginny – westchnęła Molly. – Nie chciałam słyszeć o tym, jak bardzo cię zaniedbałam.

- Ale to się stało – kontynuowała trochę mocniej Ginny. – Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie mogłaś z tym nic zrobić. Musiałam iść do szkoły. Dobrze by było, gdybym mogła z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co się stało, ale ty po prostu bagatelizowałaś wszystko, przez co przeszłam.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła Molly.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby Nora znów była domem – wtrącił Ron. – Tęsknię za tobą, mamo. Nawet bym nie narzekał, gdybyś na mnie wrzeszczała, żebym uprzątnął pokój, przynajmniej nie za bardzo.

Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko. Spojrzała na swojego najstarszego syna.

- Bill, twój ojciec mówił mi, jak bardzo pomagaliście z Fleur. Dziękuję.

- W porządku, mamo. Kocham ich wszystkich i cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – uśmiechnął się do siostry. – Uwielbiam spędzać czas z Ginny.

George odezwał się po raz kolejny.

- Mamo, nie mogłaś powstrzymać Freda od walki. Wiedzieliśmy, co robimy, tak samo jak wiedzieliśmy, że jedno z nas może nie wrócić. Walczył po to, żeby uwolnić się od Voldemorta. Nie weszliśmy w to w ciemno.

Molly potaknęła, gdy go wysłuchała. Dobrze wiedziała, jak zawzięci byli bliźniacy. Ginny znów się wtrąciła.

- Uratowałaś mnie, mamo. Nie zapomniałam, jak walczyłaś z Bellatriks Lestrange.

Artur patrzył z dumą, jak jego cudowne dzieci pomagały matce podnieść się z dna i pozwalały jej poczuć, że ktoś jej jeszcze potrzebuje. Nie wmawiał sobie, że to będzie aż tak proste, ale cieszył się, że poszło gładko.

* * *

Harry usiadł na krześle naprzeciw Hermiony i jej matki. Rozejrzał się po pubie.

- Przyjemne miejsce.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

- To prawda. – Spojrzała na matkę. – Trochę mi to przypomina miejsce przy domu babci.

- Masz rację – zgodziła się Jane.

- Ginny powiedziała, że Bill kiedyś z nią tu przychodził – powiedział Harry, wertując menu.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. – Nie wiedziałam, że Weasleyowie tu bywali tak często.

- Ginny powiedziała, że przychodzili tu na zakupy – wyjaśnił Harry. – Gdy byliśmy w rzeźni, mówili sobie ze sprzedawcą po imieniu.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może Ron po prostu tu tak często nie przychodził. Zawsze wydawał się trochę bardziej zestresowany w otoczeniu mugoli niż Ginny. Wydaje mi się, że Ginny po prostu częściej bywała z matką niż z braćmi. Czarodzieje mogą być trochę staroświeccy, jeśli chodzi o podział płci.

- Też to zauważyłam – stwierdziła Jane. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Artur był nie tylko zaskoczony, że potrafisz gotować, ale że lubisz też pomagać przy innych obowiązkach domowych.

- To jest coś, nad czym będziesz musiała popracować, Hermiono – droczył się Harry.

Zaczerwieniła się, ale nie odpowiedziała, bo podeszła do nich kelnerka. Luźna rozmowa płynęła spokojnie między nimi, gdy jedli kolację, a Harry lepiej poznał panią Granger. Zauważył, że relacje między jego przyjaciółką a jej matką są bardzo ciekawe. Bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadywały i często sprawiały wrażenie bardziej przyjaciółek, niż rodziny. Jane wiedziała dużo więcej o uczuciach Hermiony do Rona i ich relacjach niż pani Weasley wiedziała o relacjach Harry'ego i Ginny. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie relacje miałby ze swoją matką.

Po kolacji trójka wybrała się na rynek. Harry przeszedł się, podczas gdy pozostałą dwójka rozmawiała przez telefon z panem Grangerem. Jego myśli powróciły do Weasleyów. Zastanawiał się, jak poszło im spotkanie. Miał nadzieję, że każdy będzie w stanie utrzymać swój temperament na smyczy, ale wiedział też, jak łatwo im wybuchnąć.

Trójka wróciła do Nory, gdy zachodziło słońce. Był to piękny, letni wieczór, a pani Granger opuściła szyby, gdy wyjeżdżali z miasta. W domu paliły się światła, czyli Weasleyowie musieli już wrócić.

Gdy zbliżali się do frontowych drzwi, Harry usłyszał śmiech z kuchni i poczuł zalewającą go falę ulgi. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył George'a, Billa, Charliego i Ginny śmiejących się przy stole.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, gdy wszedł i uśmiechnęła się.

- Hej, dobrze się bawiliście?

Harry pokiwał głową i pocałował ją w policzek, po czym usiadł obok niej.

- Tak, byliśmy w pubie i potem trochę pochodziliśmy po rynku.

- Mają tam zaskakująco dobre żarcie – wtrącił George, po czym skrzywił się. – Zatrzymaliśmy się na kolację przy szpitalu i myślałem, że się porzygam.

- A jak poszło spotkanie? – zapytał trochę niepewnie Harry.

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło po sobie i wzruszyło ramionami.

- Raczej dobrze. Mama wygląda dużo lepiej, niż niedawno. Była raczej komunikatywna i poszło w miarę gładko. Tata był zadowolony – odpowiedział Bill.

- Bez żadnych kłótni – wtrącił George – Nie wiem, jakoś to nie wyglądało na specjalnie… prawdziwe.

Charlie zachichotał.

- Tak, każdy był chyba trochę zbyt miły.

* * *

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy Hermiona weszła do jej pokoju.

- Hej, jak się podobała kolacja?

- Całkiem w porządku – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. – Moja mama była zadowolona, że może pogadać z tatą.

- A co Ron powiedział o spotkaniu?

- Prawie w ogóle nic nie mówił – odpowiedziała Hermiona, wzdychając, po czym opadła na łóżko. – Chyba jest trochę wkurzony na mamę, ale boi się o tym mówić. Po prostu chce, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. Znasz go, nie lubi rozmawiać o uczuciach.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, ale nie komentowała zachowania brata. Usiadła na łóżku i odłożyła książkę na szafkę nocną.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W przejściu stała Fleur z naręczem wypranych ubrań.

- Proszę, Ginny. Prałam trochę swoich ubrań, więc stwierdziłam, że zrobię też twoje.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny, po czym wstała i zabrała ubrania. – Pracowałaś dzisiaj?

Fleur pokiwała głową. Zdecydowała, że nie będzie brała udziału w spotkaniu Weasleyów, żeby nikt się nie czuł nieswojo. Zamiast tego, wróciła do Muszelki i zajęła się trochę domem.

- _Oui, _zrobiłam pranie i napisałam list do rodziców. Bill i ja chcieliśmy ich odwiedzić, ale z tym wszystkim, co się dzieje, jakoś chyba nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Może za parę tygodni, jak wszystko się już uspokoi.

Hermiona była zaskoczona przyjacielską rozmową Ginny i Fleur. Była to ogromna różnica w porównaniu do tego, co było jeszcze rok czy dwa temu. Już nie było Flegmy. Była też zaszokowana, gdy Fleur pocałowała Ginny w policzek przed wyjściem z pokoju.

- No co? – zapytała Ginny, zaczynając się rozbierać.

- Nic – odparła Hermiona, ale gdy Ginny wciąż się w nią wpatrywała, zaczęła się czerwienić. – No, jakoś dobrze się dogadujecie. Zaskoczyło mnie to trochę.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Uwierz mi, mnie też to zaskoczyło. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wydaje mi się, że trochę dorosłam i trochę ją lepiej poznałam. Jest bardzo miła i mądra. Pomogła mi się przygotować do egzaminów.

- Serio? – spytała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- Serio – odparła Ginny pewnie. Zrzuciła koszulkę i zaczęła ściągać bieliznę, a Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Ginny! – krzyknęła, po czym podniosła stanik z szafki. – To jest francuska bielizna.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i potaknęła.

- Wiem przecież.

- To jest cholernie drogie – powiedziała z nutą oskarżenia w głosie Hermiona. – Wiesz, ile to musiało wszystko kosztować? Tak na oko jakieś setki funtów!

Uśmiech Ginny zniknął.

- Mówił, że to nie było takie drogie.

- Ginny, nie możesz go tak wykorzystywać – powiedziała z dezaprobatą.

- Nikogo nie wykorzystuję – broniła się Ginny. – Bill i Fleur kupili ją dla mnie. Powiedzieli, że to nie kosztowało tak dużo pieniędzy.

Hermiona patrzyła sceptycznie na przyjaciółkę. Zauważyła metki na bieliźnie i była ona bardzo droga. Wiedziała, że Weasleyowie nie mają dużo pieniędzy – jak mogli tak bagatelizować taki wydatek na bieliznę? To nie miało sensu.

Z drugiej strony, Ginny była szczera. Mimo, że potrafiła kłamać jak z nut, tym razem prawda po prostu promieniowała z jej oczu.

- Przepraszam, Ginny – powiedziała Hermiona. – Po prostu… no… to mnie… zaskoczyło. To jest bardzo dużo kasy do wydania na bieliznę.

- Naprawdę? – Ginny wyglądała na trochę zaniepokojoną. – Bill powiedział, że to wcale dużo nie kosztowało. Ja tam się nie znam na mugolskich pieniądzach.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Przepraszam, Ginny. Jestem okropna. Nie powinnam być taka wyrachowana. To bardzo miło z jego strony, że coś takiego dla ciebie zrobił.

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i stwierdziła, że jest szczera. Postanowiła więc opowiedzieć jej całą historię. Obydwie dziewczyny pod koniec opowieści były zalane łzami. Hermiona wstała i objęła przyjaciółkę.

- Tak mi przykro. To bardzo miło ze strony Billa i Fleur.

- Powinnam ci po prostu powiedzieć – powiedziała Ginny. – Wiem, że po prostu myślałaś, że to Harry mi to kupił. Ale czy on by coś takiego zrobił? – Zaśmiała się. – Nigdy w życiu. Wyobraź sobie Harry'ego wchodzącego do sklepu z bielizną.

- Był z wami? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Był. Nie wiedziałam, że może się zrobić taki czerwony. To było strasznie słodkie. Bill wskazywał rzeczy Fleur, a biedny Harry nie wiedział, na co ma patrzeć.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Już sobie to wyobrażam. Gdy byliśmy na poszukiwaniu horkruksów, podniósł jeden z moich staników i zrobił się okropnie czerwony. Pewnie wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział.

Dwójka dziewcząt zaczęła się śmiać. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, zadowolona, że udało się rozluźnić napięcie.

- Przepraszam, jeśli byłam ostatnio taka… dziwna. Czuję się, jakbym nie miała pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z rodzicami, a pomaganie przy ogarnięciu ich gabinetu było super. Dużo rozmawialiśmy i dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Ale z drugiej strony tęsknię za wami i za Ronem. W końcu już jakby wiemy, co do siebie czujemy, a i tak nie jesteśmy razem. Trochę jestem zazdrosna o ciebie i Harry'ego.

- Uwierz mi, rozumiem cię – powiedziała Ginny. – Ja też byłam zazdrosna przez ostatni rok. Wiem, że się nie bawiliście, ani nie było to jakoś specjalnie przyjemne, ale przynajmniej byliście razem. – Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. – A to, że nie byliście wcześniej razem, to twoja zasrana wina. Obydwoje jesteście cholernie uparci.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Wiem. – Odchyliła się, opierając się o ścianę, a Ginny siedziała naprzeciw niej. – Nie chciałam pierwsza przyznawać się do moich uczuć – powiedziała. – Byłam w nim zakochana przez jakieś… cztery… nie, prawie pięć lat. Wydaje mi się, że zaczęłam go zauważać na początku naszego trzeciego roku, ale nigdy jakoś na mnie w ten sposób nie patrzył. Strasznie mnie zabolało, gdy zaczął chodzić z Lavender. To jakby potwierdzało, że go nie interesowałam. Nie jestem taka ładna jak Lavender, no i cały czas się z nim kłóciłam.

- Lubi się z tobą drażnić – zwróciła uwagę Ginny. – Raz mi powiedział, że wyglądasz cholernie seksownie, gdy się na niego wkurzasz i drzesz się do niego.

- Naprawdę? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Myślałam, że gdy już zerwał z Lavender może się ze mną umówi, ale on po prostu wrócił do bycia singlem. Trochę się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, ale niewiele. Bardzo chciałam, żeby to on zrobił pierwszy ruch. Poprosił mnie do tańca na weselu. Czasem trzymaliśmy się za ręce, ale nigdy nie szedł dalej. To mnie okropnie frustrowało.

Spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciółkę.

- Harry mówił ci, że…

- Że was zostawił? – skończyła za nią Ginny. – Tak, mówił.

- Byłam na niego taka wkurzona – powiedziała Hermiona. – Właściwie to na obydwu. Harry nie miał planu, a Ron był wrzodem na dupie. Nawet nie chciał w niczym pomóc, tylko narzekał. A ten pieprzony medalion tylko wszystko pogarszał. Nienawidzę nie mieć planu i część mnie chciała uciec z Ronem. Nie lubiłam być zmęczona i głodna, ale przecież mu obiecaliśmy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc lojalność przyjaciółki.

- Co się stało, gdy Ron wrócił?

- Po prostu zmienił nastawienie. Pomagał i był miły. A po wydarzeniach w Dworze Malfoya był niesamowity. Naprawdę był wszystkim, na co miałam nadzieję. Po bitwie, w końcu przyznał, że mnie lubi i poprosił mnie, żebym została jego dziewczyną.

- To dobrze, że już macie to za sobą – powiedziała Ginny. – Chciałabym, żeby wrócili z nami do szkoły w przyszłym roku. Strasznie mi będzie brakowało Harry'ego. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu podoba mi się, że już mogę na niego spojrzeć. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie był przez tyle czasu.

- Tylko na niego spojrzeć? – zaczepiła ją Hermiona.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się.-

- No dobra, lubię też robić inne rzeczy.

Dziewczęta wybuchły śmiechem.

* * *

Gdy Hermiona obudziła się następnego ranka, łóżko Ginny było już puste. Zeszła na dół i zobaczyła swoją matkę i Ginny robiące babeczki z truskawkami.

- Świetnie pachnie – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Dzięki – odparła Ginny, uśmiechając się.

Nasypała sobie płatków, po czym usiadła przy stole.

- Gdzie są wszyscy?

- Tata poszedł zobaczyć się z mamą przed pracą. Harry poszedł na siłownię z Seamusem. Bill i Fleur poszli do pracy, a George z Percym do mieszkania Percy'ego. Nie wiedział, w jakim stanie jest to mieszkanie, była tam walka, więc poszli to ocenić. Charlie i Ron jeszcze śpią – wymieniła wszystkich członków rodziny Ginny. – Pewnie jak tylko poczują babeczki, połamią sobie nogi na schodach, tak szybko zbiegną.

- Pewnie masz rację – odparła ze śmiechem Hermiona.

Po włożeniu kolejnej partii babeczek do piekarnika, Ginny dołączyła do Hermiony przy stole.

- Tak sobie myślałam. Mama zawsze chciała mieć grządki z warzywami, ale byli u ciotki Muriel i nie mogła się tym zająć.

- Chcesz dla niej je posadzić? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Dokładnie – powiedziała Ginny. – Przeglądałam wszystkie nasiona mamy i zostało jeszcze trochę grochu, fasoli i sałaty. Chcesz pomóc?

- Brzmi świetnie – odparła Hermiona. – Mamo?

- Pewnie, uwielbiam takie rzeczy.

Charlie i Ron dołączyli do dziewcząt i w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin wyrósł sensowny ogródek z warzywami.

* * *

Harry słuchał opisu zeznań Seamusa, zanim dołączył do nich Auror Dawlish. Uczniowie od razu się ucieszyli.

- Dzień dobry. Na początek chcę powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo zadowolony, jak dobrze poradziliście sobie w sądzie. Wszyscy pomogliście naszemu krajowi.

Harry wymienił uśmiechy z innymi rekrutami. Jedną rzeczą, którą lubił w Dawlishu było to, że nigdy nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na niego. Przynajmniej dopóki nie mogło to wnieść czegoś bardzo unikatowego.

Dawlish wyciągnął kilka listów z kieszeni.

- Mam wyniki waszych testów. – Uśmiechął się do nich. – Muszę wyjawić, że nie bierzemy ich całkowicie pod uwagę przy umieszczaniu was w klasach, ale jest to pewne źródło. Poza panią Bell, wszyscy zdawaliście Owutemy.

- Co? – spanikował Michael Corner.

- Nie martwcie się – odparł Dawlish. Machnął różdżką i wysłał wszystkie koperty do uczniów.

Lekko trzęsącą się ręką, Harry rozerwał swoją.

* * *

**Okropnie Wyczerpuj****ą****ce Testy Magiczne  
Wyniki**

_**Oceny zaliczaj**__**ą**__**ce:  
**_Wybitny (W)  
Powyżej Oczekiwań (P)  
Zadowalający (Z)

_**Oceny niezaliczaj**__**ą**__**ce:**_  
Nędzny (N)  
Okropny (O)  
Troll (T)

**Harry James Potter **otrzymał:

Zaklęcia – **P**  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – **W  
**Zielarstwo – **Z  
**Historia Magii – **O  
**Eliksiry – **P  
**Transmutacja – **W**

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się w wyniki zaskoczony. Jak, do diaska, mogło mu pójść tak dobrze? Spojrzał na innych uczniów i wszyscy wyglądali na raczej zadowolonych.

Dawlish odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

- Gratulacje dla wszystkich. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z wyników. Jestem szczególnie zadowolony, że wszyscy otrzymaliście „W" z Obrony – zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy wszyscy wiwatowali. – Niestety, raczej słabo poszła wam Historia Magii.

Harry wcale się temu nie dziwił. Z Binnsem uczącym ich Historii, raczej trudno się czegoś nauczyć.

- Rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall i mamy bardzo ciekawy pomysł. Ten rok będzie pochłonięty odbudową całego czarodziejskiego świata. Hogwart będzie miał nowych nauczycieli po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Profesor Michael Carter zgodził się objąć pozycję nauczyciela Historii Magii. Wyjaśniłem mu problemy, które mieliście z testem, a on zaproponował bardzo oryginalne wyjście. Będzie uczył siódme klasy raz w tygodniu. Ponieważ każdy w tym roku będzie miał obowiązkowo Historię, będą dwie klasy. Jedna rano i druga po południu. Będziecie mieli lekcje z waszymi domami.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Będzie miał raz w tygodniu lekcję z Ginny. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy jej to powie.

Dawlish uśmiechnął się.

- Pomyślałem sobie, że co poniektórzy mogli by się z tego ucieszyć.

Harry poczuł gwałtowny napływ krwi do policzków, gdy Seamus od razu się do niego odwrócił, ale był zbyt zachwycony, żeby go to specjalnie obchodziło.

* * *

Następnego ranka, Harry był zaskoczony, że tyle osób było już na nogach. Ron i Charlie byli jedynymi wciąż śpiącymi.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział, całując Ginny w policzek. Oczywiście nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy już dziś się z nią witał, ale nie chciał oznajmiać wszem i wobec, że spędziła noc w jego łóżku.

- Dzień dobry – odparła śpiąco.

- Zrobiłam trochę jajecznicy z bekonem – powiedziała pani Granger. – Artur rzucił na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające, więc częstujcie się.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, nakładając sobie trochę jajecznicy na talerz.

- Co dziś będziesz robił? – zapytała Hermiona.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Będziemy dziś pracowali nad Eliksirami. Nie wiem, co będę robił po południu.

- Znów zdradzasz moją siostrę? – zapytał George zza gazety.

- Kto tym razem? – jęknął Harry.

- Katie Bell – odparł George ze śmiechem, kładąc gazetę na stole.

- Przynajmniej ją znam – powiedział Harry, patrząc na zdjęcie. – W zeszłym tygodniu zrobili mi zdjęcie z jakąś czarownicą, jak staliśmy obok siebie w windzie. Nawet jej nie znałem.

- To w bufecie? – zapytała Ginny, spoglądając nad jego ramieniem.

Harry potaknął.

- Wycięli Neville'a i Seamusa, którzy siedzieli tam z nami.

- Trochę jesteś zbyt spokojny – stwierdziła Hermiona. Była zaskoczona, że jej przyjaciel nie krzyczał.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Fakt, denerwuje mnie to, ale dopóki Ginny wie, że jest tą jedną jedyną, gówno mnie obchodzi, co myślą ludzie.

- Wiesz – zaczęła Ginny z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Nie jestem pewna, czy o tym wiem. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś mnie dziś zabrać na kolację, żeby mi o tym przypomnieć.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To chyba będzie możliwe.

Pocałował ją trochę bardziej namiętnie, niż zwykł to robić przed jej rodziną.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

- Dobrze, już wystarczy, zakochane ptaszki – zawołał George, udając wymioty. Uśmiech na jego twarzy wskazywał jednak, że cieszy się na ich widok.

* * *

Harry oddał swój eliksir, mając bardzo dobre przeczucia. Spojrzał na Seamusa i wyglądało na to, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzi. Harry był bardzo zadowolony, że Seamus i Susan nie wybrali Eliksirów po SUMach. Madam Kelley dawała sobie radę ze wszystkimi. Seamus powiedział, że uczył się eliksirów odkąd zapisał się do programu Aurorów.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka wpadł Dawlish.

- Zauważono dementorów w pobliżu York. Potrzebujemy tyle patronusów, ile się da.

Wszyscy uczniowie wstali. Dawlish uśmiechnął się.

- Doskonale.

Wyciągnął linę zza pazuchy i podał każdemu.

- Wszyscy gotowi?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i po chwili Dawlish deportował się, ciągnąc ich ze sobą. Gdy wylądowali, Harry od razu wyciągnął różdżkę.

Ulica była pogrążona w chaosie. Grupy ludzi były stłoczone na ulicy lub w bramach domów. Niestety, Harry zauważył już dwa nieruchome ciała, które prawdopodobnie już otrzymały pocałunki.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Jego krzyk potoczył się echem przez ulicę, a po chwili lis Seamusa i wilk Michaela dołączyły do Rogacza, nacierając na dementorów. Widział błyski innych patronusów, ale był zbyt zajęty, żeby patrzeć, do kogo one należą. Dementorzy powoli zaczęli się wycofywać.

W ciągu kilku minut, wszyscy dementorzy zniknęli. Niestety, pozostało wielu przestraszonych ludzi.

- Aurorzy! – krzyknął Dawlish, zbierając ich wokół siebie. Dał każdemu sporą paczkę czekolady. – Dajcie każdemu trochę czekolady. Jeśli znajdziecie kogoś, kto już został pocałowany, wystrzelcie czerwone iskry. Ludzie z Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof zaraz tu będą.

Aurorzy rozeszli się. Harry klęczał teraz przed małą blondynką i jej matką. Dziewczynka płakała, a jej matka była w ogromnym szoku.

- Proszę, kochanie.

Dał jej trochę czekolady, po czym spojrzał na jej matkę. Stała jak wryta, patrząc przed siebie. Niepewny, co ma zrobić, włożył kawałek czekolady między jej wargi. Po chwili jej policzki zaczęły nabierać koloru. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki, po czym podszedł do następnej grupy. Gdy skończyła mu się czekolada, był już wyczerpany. Zobaczył, że przybyli już ludzie z Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, i patrzył, jak pracują. Zjadł kawałek czekolady, który zostawił dla siebie.

Pracownicy pozbawili mugoli przytomności, a Harry mógł dojrzeć błyski zaklęć, gdy usuwano im pamięć. Zaskoczył go niedaleki, stłumiony szloch. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Susan Bones obok niego. Była zalana łzami.

- Susan, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się nerwowo. Płaczące dziewczyny, chyba, że była to Ginny, nadal były dla niego tajemnicą.

- Ten… m-mały ch-chłopiec… b-był t-tuż… przede… m-mną. – szlochała. – N-Nie dałam r-rady… w-wyczarować p-patronusa na czas…

- Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze. Prawie się przewrócił, gdy Susan rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Ostrożnie objął ją i starał się ją pocieszyć. Wiedział, że słabo mu to idzie, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Ku jego uldze, niedługo potem przestała płakać i podał jej chusteczkę. Nadal ją obejmował, gdy wycierała oczy. Usłyszał w tle kliknięcie migawki. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył oddalającego się fotografa. _Zajebiście, kolejny artykuł o mnie w Proroku._

* * *

Ginny wyszła z kominka w Instytucie Summerbee'ego. Jej matka była tam już tydzień i wszystko powoli wracało do normy.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła uzdrowiciela Sinclaira.

- Dzień dobry. Jak się ma dziś mama?

- Raczej dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem. – Co tam masz?

- Jej druty i materiał – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Co roku robiła nam swetry na święta i poprosiła mnie, żebym przyniosła jej torbę.

- To doskonale – stwierdził uzdrowiciel. – Chyba zaczyna być bardziej sobą.

Dotarli do pokoju jej matki. Pożegnała się z uzdrowicielem i zapukała w częściowo otwarte drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, mamo.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie – odparła pani Weasley.

Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała mamę w policzek. Odłożyła jej rzeczy na łóżko, po czym usiadła na krześle obok niej.

- Dziękuję, że przyniosłaś mi torbę – powiedziała, gdy zaczęła się przez nią przekopywać. – Jak wszyscy?

- Dobrze – odparła Ginny. – Ron, George i Percy przez ostatnie kilka dni byli w sklepie. Uprzątnęli już go i zaczynają już ustawiać wszystkie produkty. To chyba bardzo pomaga Ronowi. Percy pomaga im przy księgowości i wskazuje im najbardziej dochodowe produkty. Lee i Angelina będą im pomagać przy zamówieniach przez sowy.

- To cudownie – powiedziała zadowolona pani Weasley. – Moi chłopcy pracują, zamiast się kłócić, tak powinno być. – Zawahała się lekko. – Chciałabym, żeby Ron skończył szkołę, ale rozumiem, że chce pomóc bratu. Miałam nadzieję, że Hermiona trochę na niego wpłynie. Tata powiedział mi, że Hermiona i jej mama już wyjechały.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Tak, kilka dni temu. Ron znowu zrobił się trochę bardziej ponury, ale odwiedzimy Hermionę w ten weekend i pójdziemy do kina.

- To wspaniale, kochanie. – Jej twarz drgnęła. – Ale chyba zostawisz im przestrzeń dla siebie? Są teraz parą.

- Oczywiście, mamo – odparła Ginny trochę zszokowana sugestią matki. – Zaprosili też mnie i Harry'ego.

- Sporo mówisz o Harrym – powiedziała Molly. – A się stało z Nevillem?

- Z Nevillem? O czym ty mówisz? – Ginny była wyraźnie zaskoczona.

- Ginny, przecież jestem twoją matką. Sporo mówiłaś o Neville'u w zeszłym roku. Wydaje mi się, że byłaś w nim zakochana. A tego lata sporo cię odwiedzał. – Uśmiechnęła się do córki. – Wiem, że zawsze byłaś zakochana w Harrym, ale to nie fair dla Neville'a, jeśli tak się zachowujesz. Neville bardzo cię wspierał i jest stabilnym, odpowiedzialnym, młodym człowiekiem. Chyba ciężko byłoby znaleźć kogoś lepszego.

Ginny rozdziawiła usta, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jej matka kontynuowała tyradę.

- Kocham Harry'ego, ale jakiś nie wydaje mi się, żeby zwracał na ciebie uwagę. Może się teraz zwracać bardziej do ciebie niż do Rona, bo on teraz umawia się z Hermioną, ale nie powinnaś robić sobie nadziei. Jest miłym chłopcem, ale będzie przez cały rok w Londynie, a ty w Hogwarcie. Widziałam jego zdjęcia w gazecie z tą blondynką z drużyny Quidditcha i z siostrzenicą Amelii.

- Katie i Susan? – zapytała Ginny, nie mogąc wyrazić dostatecznie zaskoczenia myślami jej matki. – Mamo, one są w programie Aurorów razem z Harrym. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie zakochałam się ani nie chodziłam z Nevillem. Rozmawiałam o nim dużo, bo on, ja i Luna prowadziliśmy razem GD. Spotykam się z Harrym od ponad roku. Do cholery, chodzimy ze sobą dłużej, niż Hermiona i Ron!

- Uważaj na słowa, Ginewro! – powiedziała ostro Molly. Spojrzała na córkę z niepewnością. – Spotykasz się z Harrym?

Ginny ledwo przemogła chęć powiedzenia matce, że nie tylko się z nim spotyka, ale jest już zaręczona. Wiedziała jednak, że to się dobrze nie skończy.

- Tak, mamo.

- A tata o tym wie?

- Tak, mamo. – Ginny odchyliła się na krześle i odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

- Ginewro Molly Weasley! Czy ty przebiłaś sobie uszy? – krzyknęła Molly.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Tak, mamo. Fleur to dla mnie zrobiła.

Pani Weasley nabuzowała się.

- Jak mogła? Będę musiała odbyć rozmowę z nią i z Billem. Przecież powiedziałam ci, że nie życzę sobie, żebyś nosiła kolczyki. Wyglądasz tanio. Co ludzie o tobie pomyślą?

- Mi się podobają – powiedziała Ginny na przekór matce. Spojrzała na nią. Wizyta nie szła tak, jak ją sobie zaplanowała. – Harry'emu też się podobają.

- Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z twoim ojcem – powiedziała gniewnie pani Weasley.

Ginny ledwo powstrzymała się od sarkastycznego komentarza. Chciała wypomnieć matce, że gdyby choć trochę zwracała na nią uwagę, nie tylko zauważyłaby, z kim się umawia, ale także, że przebiła sobie uszy.

Spojrzała na podłogę, starając się uspokoić. Mimo wszystko, nie chciała być odpowiedzialna za nawroty depresji u matki.

- Tata o tym wie – powiedziała spokojnie. – Wie o moich relacjach z Harrym i zgadza się na nie.

Odsłoniła ucho.

- Harry poprosił mnie, żebym nosiła obrączkę jego matki. On ma obrączkę swojego ojca. Bill zamienił je w kolczyki, a Fleur przebiła nam uszy.

Pani Weasley potrząsnęła głową.

- Za bardzo się do ciebie zaleca, Ginny. Myślisz, że jesteś już dorosła, ale nie jesteś. Masz dopiero szesnaście lat.

- Za parę tygodni będę miała siedemnaście – wycedziła Ginny.

- Dzień dobry!

Dwójka Weasleyów odwróciła się i zobaczyła Sinclaira wchodzącego do pokoju. Pani Weasley przykleiła uśmieszek na usta, ale Ginny nie chowała się z uczuciami. Uzdrowiciel postawił krzesło obok Ginny i usiadł. Spojrzał między matką i córką.

- Wygląda na to, że zaczynacie rozmawiać o swoich problemach.

- Nie – odparła zdenerwowana Ginny. – Po prostu uświadamia mi, że nie ma pojęcia o tym, z kim się umawiałam i twierdzi, że wyglądam jak tania dziwka.

- Nie to powiedziałam, Ginewro.

- Powiedziałaś mi, że nie można ufać mojemu chłopakowi, że powinnam się spotykać z jednym z jego najbliższych przyjaciół i że jestem po prostu zbyt młoda, żeby wiedzieć, z kim się mam umawiać.

Pani Weasley wpatrywała się w córkę.

- Skoro tego nie zauważyłam, może nie było to specjalnie poważne?

- Ty niczego nie zauważyłaś! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Spędziłam z nim całe lato! Gdy ty udawałaś, że nic złego mi się nie stało, on mnie słuchał i pozwalał mi się wypłakiwać w jego ramię! Gdy ty siedziałaś w pokoju, my musieliśmy się zająć domem!

Pani Weasley zbladła po usłyszeniu oskarżeń córki. Sinclair spojrzał na Ginny.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś raczej zdenerwowana na matkę?

- Jestem! – odparła Ginny. – Zawsze była dla mnie wsparciem, a teraz, kiedy naprawdę jej potrzebowałam, znikła! – Nawet nie zauważając, Ginny rozpłakała się. – Powiedziałam ci, że… że są mi potrzebne nowe staniki, bo Śmierciożercy uwielbiali pozbawiać mnie ubrań i drwić sobie ze mnie, a ty miałaś to gdzieś! Nawet nic nie powiedziałaś! Nic! Po prostu pokiwałaś głową i poszłaś do pokoju. Bill i Fleur zabrali mnie do Francji i kupili mi nową bieliznę.

Pani Weasley spojrzała w dół, zalana łzami.

- Nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć.

- Mogłaś powiedzieć cokolwiek – odparła Ginny. – Nawet jeśli powiedziałabyć „To musiało być chujowe". To zawsze mówi Harry, gdy nie wie, co powiedzieć. Jest strasznie zakłopotany w takich sytuacjach i nie wie, co powiedzieć, ale mnie nie zostawia. Słucha mnie i wiem, że mnie kocha! Nawet nie waż się wmawiać mi, że nie jestem wystarczająco dorosła, żeby się z nim spotykać!

Pani Weasley zaczęła się zastanawiać.

- To właśnie dla ciebie robi?

Ginny wytarła oczy i potaknęła.

- Właśnie to. Słucha mnie, mamo. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła bez niego. Słucha mnie i nie ocenia. Nigdy mi nie powiedział, że to, czym się martwię, jest głupie. On razem z Billem i Fleur wysłuchali moich pomysłów na przyszły rok i pomogli mi je ulepszyć. A ty myślałaś, że nie jestem wystarczająco odpowiedzialna, żeby być i Prefekt Naczelną, i kapitanką drużyny Gryffindoru. – Zatrzymała się na chwilę. – Wiesz, jak ja się czułam? Ty i Ron twierdziliście, że Hermiona bardziej na to zasługuje. A mówiłaś coś takiego, gdy Bill i Percy dostali odznaki Prefektów Naczelnych? Że nie jesteś pewna, czy są wystarczająco odpowiedzialni?

- Dlaczego tak pani mówiła? – zapytał uzdrowiciel spokojnie.

Pani Weasley westchnęła.

- Część mnie była z niej dumna i naprawdę jestem z niej bardzo, bardzo dumna. Kapitanka Quidditcha i Prefekt Naczelna – co za zaszczyt! Ale druga część mnie zastanawiała się, że to może być za dużo pracy i zachłyśniesz się tymi tytułami.

- Nie ufasz mi, prawda? – zapytała cicho Ginny.

- To nie takie proste, Ginny.

- To z powodu mojego pierwszego roku?

Pani Weasley chciała od razu odrzucić zarzut Ginny, ale zaczęła o tym myśleć.

- Może tak.

Ginny spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Może po prostu chcę nadrobić to, że nie martwiłam się o ciebie przed twoim pierwszym rokiem. Wiedziałam, że masz czterech starszych braci, do których możesz się zwrócić. Nie wiedziałam, że nie będą mieli dla ciebie czasu. Widziałam, jak piszesz w tym okropnym dzienniku i nie wiedziałam, że jest niebezpieczny. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przeprosiłam cię za to, że nie potrafiłam cię ochronić. Strasznie mi przykro, Ginny.

- Wiem, mamo – odparła Ginny, obejmując matkę. – Nie mogłaś o tym wiedzieć. Chłopaki zachowywali się jak dupki, ale ja też się nie starałam. Ale, mamo, ja od tamtego czasu dorosłam.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała Molly z lekkim uśmiechem. Lekko odsunęła włosy Ginny z jej twarzy. – Minerwa była z ciebie taka dumna. Próbowała mnie informować, jak tylko mogła. Nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy jestem dumna, czy się o ciebie boję. Moja córeczka stawiająca się Śmierciożercom.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Wiem, że dorosłaś. Naprawdę, ale czasem… czasem boję się, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz.

- Oczywiście, że cię potrzebuję, mamo – powiedziała czule Ginny. – Wszyscy potrzebują. Dlatego to było dla nas takie trudne. Liczyliśmy, że będziesz dla nas wsparciem, gdy będziemy cię potrzebować. Może nie w ten sam sposób, ale jednak nadal cię potrzebujemy. – Zaśmiała się. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, możesz niedługo mieć wnuki. Nie ode mnie – od razu dodała. – Ale Bill i Fleur, kto wie?

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był tu potrzebny.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziały chórem.

Gdy uzdrowiciel wyszedł, Molly zwróciła się do córki.

- Opowiedz mi o wycieczce do Francji.

* * *

Tego wieczoru, Ginny opowiedziała o wizycie Harry'emu i George'owi, którzy próbowali naprawić motocykl Syriusza.

- Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Wygląda, że w końcu zaczyna słuchać.

George potrząsnął głową.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma pojęcia o tobie i twoim kochasiu. Przecież obmacujecie się przez całe lato!

Harry nie fatygował się z odpowiedzią werbalną, tylko rzucił w George'a szmatką ubrudzoną smarem.

- Przynajmniej mam kogoś, kto może mnie trochę poobmacywać – powiedziała Ginny, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry roześmiał się, gdy George pokazał siostrze język.

- George – zaczął Harry. – Ginny i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić przyjaciół w przyszłym tygodniu, na urodziny. Żadne z nas nie chce jakiegoś hucznego przyjęcia, ale chcemy zaprosić niektóre osoby. – Spojrzał poważnie na George'a. – Nie chcemy ci przeszkadzać. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy kogoś zapraszali, nie zrobimy tego.

George spoglądał to na swoją siostrę, to na Harry'ego, przemyślając to.

- W sumie to dobry pomysł. Kogo chcecie zaprosić?

- Hermionę, Seamusa, Neville'a, Lunę, Deana – wyliczył Harry. Spojrzał na Ginny. – Kogo jeszcze?

- Demelzę i chyba wszystkich z twojej klasy Aurorów – odparła Ginny.

- Możemy zaprosić Lee, Angelinę i Alicię? – zapytał George. – Fajnie byłoby się z nimi spotkać z jakiejś radosnej przyczyny.

- Świetny pomysł – powiedziała Ginny. Pocałowała Georga w policzek.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego i jej brata pracujących przy motocyklu i stwierdziła, że zaczęli się już rozweselać.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Mam nadzieję, że nadążacie z czytaniem :) Gdy tylko skończę tą historię, zajmę się "Unintended Consequences", również autorstwa Sharon. No i komentujcie, stuknięcie w parę klawiszy w klawiaturze tak dużo nie kosztuje ;)_

_A w następnym rozdziale - Happy Birthday, Harry! _

_Kolejny rozdział jest prawie dwa razy krótszy, więc jeśli trochę się zepnę, to może się ukazać jeszcze dziś, około północy._


	8. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! Część 1

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się, pieszczony delikatnie przez swoją narzeczoną. Przytrzymał oczy zamknięte jeszcze przez kilka chwil, ciesząc się dotykiem jej delikatnych dłoni na jego klatce. Gdy już otworzył oczy, Ginny była nachylona nad nim, a jej włosy tworzyły szkarłatną zasłonę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, myśląc, że tak właśnie wygląda idealny poranek. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i pocałował głęboko.

Cały poranek został spędzony na kochaniu się i generalnie cieszeniem się towarzystwem drugiej osoby. Jeszcze chwilę przytulali się w łóżku, gdy usłyszeli kroki na schodach. Spojrzał na zegarek i zobaczył, że jest już wpół do dziesiątej.

- Chyba powinniśmy już wstać – powiedział bez przekonania.

- Nie chcę – odparła. – Chciałabym, żebyśmy już byli zaślubieni i mieszkali we własnym domu. Czy to nie byłoby cudowne?

- Już niedługo, kochanie – odparł Harry. Usiadł i przeciągnął się, po czym wyszedł z łóżka. Założył na siebie jakieś ubrania. Ginny chcąc nie chcąc wstała i założyła szlafrok.

- Idę pod prysznic. Niedługo będę na dole.

Pocałował ją, po czym zszedł na dół. Znalazł tam Rona, George'a i Charliego obserwujących Fleur, która robiła coś przy piecu.

- Dobry – powiedział nieco zaspany.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! – wykrzyknęli bracia unisono.

Fleur odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Najlepsze życzenia z okazji twoich urodzin, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że przygotowałam dla ciebie śniadanie.

Uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją.

- Dziękuję, Fleur. Co robisz?

- Naleśniki z owocami, z tym syropem, który zrobiła Ginny – odparła Fleur. – Spojrzała na swoich szwagrów. – Nie martwcie się, robię też jajecznicę.

Harry ledwo się powstrzymał przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, gdy zobaczył ulgę na twarzy Rona. Wiedział, że Ronowi smakuje jego jedzenie, ale nie lubił próbować nowych potraw.

- Dzięki, Fleur. Brzmi świetnie.

Gdy Ginny dołączyła do nich, Fleur właśnie stawiała na stole talerz pełen naleśników.

- Och, wyglądają wspaniale – powiedziała, częstując się jednym z nich.

Widząc, że nie są zatrute, Ron również zdecydował się spróbować. Harry znów ledwie się powstrzymał od śmiechu, gdy Ron nagle rozpromieniał i wziął na talerz jeszcze pięć naleśników. Harry skosztował posiłku.

- Zajebiste, że się tak wyrażę – powiedział zaskoczony.

- _Merci_ – odparła Fleur, uśmiechając się. – Lubię gotować. Wydawało mi się, że spodobałaby ci się kuchnia francuska.

- Są świetne, no i wykorzystałaś te owoce, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić – powiedziała Ginny.

Gdy wszyscy już zjedli swoje porcje, Ron podał Harry'emu górę pudeł z prezentami.

- Prezenty, Harry!

- Dzięki – odparł Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, otwierając pierwszy z nich. Dostał trochę ciuchów od państwa Weasley, a George, Charlie, Bill i Fleur kupili mu kurtkę motocyklową. Od Percy'ego dostał raczej drogie i bardzo dobre pióro. Od Rona dostał kupę czekoladek, a Hermiona wysłała mu – o ironio – książkę o historii magii.

- Ja dam ci prezent później – powiedziała Ginny i szybko go pocałowała.

- Ooo, Ginny, a co to za prezent? – zapytał z chichotem George, za co zarobił uderzenie w potylicę.

- Zboczuch. – Zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Więc jaki masz plan na dziś?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Nic z tego, musimy coś wymyślić. Wiem, że twoi tak zwani krewni nigdy nie robili nic ciekawego na twoje urodziny. A co robił twój obrzydliwy kuzyn, gdy miał urodziny, co tobie też się podobało?

Harry spojrzał na stół, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszelkie ekstrawaganckie wymysły Dudleya na jego urodziny. Mimo, że Harry nigdy z nimi nie szedł, Dudley zawsze chwalił się, jak dobrze się bawił. W końcu wpadł na pomysł.

- Chodźmy na minigolfa.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Charlie. – Słyszałem o golfie, ale nie pamiętam, co to jest.

- Normalny golf to uderzanie piłeczki tak, żeby wpadła do małego dołka, ale minigolf jest dużo bardziej ciekawy. Jest sporo przeszkód, od których musisz odbić tą piłeczkę, żeby wpadła. Dudley był w jednym, który był stylizowany na park jurajski.

- Brzmi ciekawie – powiedziała Ginny, gdy skończyła swoje naleśniki. Zwróciła się do brata. – Hermiona z nami będzie?

- Powinna zaraz tu być – odparł Ron.

- A gdzie są takie minigolfy? – zapytał George.

Harry przez chwilę był zamyślony.

- Wiem, gdzie jest taki w Surrey, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy jest tu jakiś w pobliżu.

- Chcesz iść do Surrey?

Harry przemyślał to. Wiedział, gdzie znajduje się pole do minigolfa i zawsze słyszał, jak tam jest fajnie.

- Jasne, czemu nie? – Spojrzał na Fleur, która dołączyła do nich przy stole. – Idziesz z nami?

- Ja? – zapytała zaskoczona. – Ale nie wiem, czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli z wami pójdę.

- Pewnie, że tak – zachęciła ją Ginny. – Jesteś teraz Weasleyem.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się.

- No cóż, dziękuję. Bardzo chętnie z wami będę. Wrócę na chwilę do domu i przebiorę się. Zaraz wracam. – To powiedziawszy, wskoczyła do kominka, krzycząc „Muszelka!"

- Idę pod prysznic i zmienić ciuchy. Zaraz wracam – powiedział Harry.

* * *

Trochę po jedenastej wszyscy byli już gotowi. Zdecydowali aportować się w ogródku pani Figg i przejść pieszo do stacji kolejowej. Harry teleportował się z Ginny, a cała reszta zrobiła to sama. Harry trochę źle się poczuł, gdy mu ulżyło, że pani Figg nie ma w domu. Lubił ją, ale już męczyło go patrzenie na zdjęcia kotów.

Poprowadził ich aleją do Magnolia Crescent, a potem na Magnolia Road. Stacja była na końcu tej ulicy, za parkiem na końcu miasteczka.

- Gdzie jest dom twoich krewnych? – spytała Ginny delikatnie, gdy szli.

- W tamtą stronę – powiedział, wskazując palcem drogę, która prowadziła na Privet Drive. Teraz wskazał park. – Tu zwykle chodziłem, żeby się odciąć od mojego kuzyna.

Ginny zaakceptowała zmianę tematu, a Harry zrobił im skróconą wycieczkę po Little Whinging. Nie musieli czekać długo na pociąg i po trzydziestu minutach stali przed Jurajskim Minigolfem. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy spojrzał do środka. Miny Weasleyów nie wskazywały na zbytnią ekscytację, ale mimo wszystko twierdzili, że może być ciekawie.

Harry zapłacił za wszystkich i pomógł im wybrać właściwe kije. Podał Hermionie kartkę i ołówek do notowania wyników.

- Ufam ci – powiedział z uśmiechem. Wskazał na Weasleyów. – Są trochę konkurencyjni i mogą trochę oszukiwać.

- Słyszałem to, Potter! – zawołał Charlie. – Zapamiętam to sobie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się. Wskazała na teren do ćwiczeń.

- Ktoś chce poćwiczyć?

- Przecież uderzenie takiej piłeczki nie może być trudne – mruknął Ron.

Reszta Weasleyów wzruszyła ramionami i powędrowała w stronę pierwszego stanowiska. Ron wkrótce przekonał się, jak trudno jest uderzyć tą małą piłeczkę i każdemu zajęło to przynajmniej cztery uderzenia. Ron na początku zrobił się czerwony, ale gdy zobaczył, że każdemu idzie podobnie, trochę się rozluźnił.

Pola miały wodospady, pułapki, jaskinie i oczywiście dinozaury. Charlie był trochę pogardliwy, jeśli chodzi o te ostatnie, twierdząc, że każdy z jego smoków bez problemu dałby sobie radę nawet z T-Reksem. Mimo wszystko byli zachwyceni ruszającymi się figurami dinozaurów rozłożonymi po całym polu.

- Ale one są super! – powiedziała Ginny, gdy przeszli obok trójki Welociraptorów.

- Oj, są – zgodził się Harry. – Nie wydaje mi się, że były tu wcześniej, Dudley nie przegapiłby okazji, żeby postraszyć mnie, że mnie zjedzą.

Ginny powstrzymała gniew na okrucieństwo jego kuzyna i pocałowała Harry'ego.

- Z niego byłby chyba bardziej pożywny posiłek.

Harry zaśmiał się i objął ją ramieniem, obserwując próby Rona. Trafienie do dołka zajęło mu trzy uderzenia, a jego bracia peszyli go przez cały czas. Ku uldze Harry'ego, Ron zrobił postępy i dawał z siebie wszystko.

- George, oszukujesz! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Nie możesz po prostu podnieść piłeczki i wrzucić jej do dołka!

- Czemu nie? – zapytał George, a jego bracia zaczęli się śmiać. – I tak daleko bym nie zaszedł. Już uderzyłem tą piłeczkę jakieś siedem albo osiem razy.

- Siedem albo osiem? Nie przeczytałeś zasad na początku pola? – zbeształa go Hermiona. – Masz tylko sześć prób na dołek. – Spojrzała teraz na Charliego, który zaczął się śmiać dwa razy mocniej. – Nie komentuj!

George wyglądał, jakby zaraz miały mu puścić zwieracze, więc przestał powstrzymywać śmiech i położył się na ziemi.

- Dlaczego miałbym czytać zasady, skoro ty tu jesteś?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, ale zaczęła się śmiać.

- Naprawdę, gdybyście kiedyś przeczytali zasady, życie byłoby prostsze.

- Ale ty sobie lepiej radzisz z interpretacją zasad niż my – docinał Harry. Hermiona przewróciła oczami, gdy grupka przesunęła się do kolejnego dołka.

Stali blisko sporego wodospadu, więc Ron przepchnął Harry'ego, nie zostawiając na nim suchej nitki. Harry nie pozostał mu dłużny i chwilę potem dwójka chłopaków przepychała się pod wodospadem jak małe dzieci. George i Charlie postanowili nie być gorsi i też się przyłączyli.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, śmiejąc się.

- Przyjechaliśmy tu z bandą niedorozwojów.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Tak, ale to my chciałyśmy z nimi iść, więc nie jesteśmy lepsze. Poza tym, dawno nie słyszałam George'a śmiejącego się tak mocno.

- _Oui_ – wtrąciła Fleur. – Poza tym, jak często widzisz Harry'ego bawiącego się w ten sposób?

- To prawda – przyznała Hermiona.

Gdy chłopcy już się umyli, wrócili do dziewcząt z ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Harry chciał objąć Ginny, ale ona wyrwała się.

- Nie, wolę pozostać sucha.

Charlie złapał ją od tyłu, starając się dotknąć jej jak największą powierzchnią zmoczonych ubrań.

- Co mówiłaś? Chyba nie dosłyszałem? Gorąco ci, tak?

- Nie, Charlie! – pisnęła Ginny, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc.

Charlie zaśmiał się i popchnął ją do Harry'ego, który zawinął ręce wokół niej, również porządnie ją mocząc. Zaśmiała się, próbując się od niego odepchnąć, ale on tylko odmówił.

- Puszczę cię, jak mnie pocałujesz.

Ginny pocałowała go głęboko, dostając zapłatę w postaci jęków braci. Harry z drugiej strony był zbyt zajęty całowaniem jej, żeby obchodzili go inni. Tak było, dopóki Charlie nie walnął go otwartą dłonią w potylicę. Odsunęli się od siebie.

- Wystarczy – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie chcemy tego widzieć.

- Nie patrzcie – odparła para unisono, ale przerwała.

Gdy już dotarli do osiemnastego dołka, wszyscy świetnie się bawili i śmiali. Charlie wygrał, a Harry uplasował się na drugim miejscu. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Fleur była trzecia, tylko kilka punktów za Harrym.

Opuścili park, a Harry kupił Ginny koszulkę z dinozaurem.

- Gdzie teraz? – spytała.

Jego twarz pojaśniała.

- Może na pizzę?

- Świetny pomysł – odparła.

Powrócili na stację i pojechali do Londynu.

* * *

Jak Harry to przewidział, wszystkim Weasleyom posmakowała pizza. Ron i Charlie bez problemów zmietli swoją pizzę z kiełbasą, pepperoni i grzybami i zamówili już kolejną. Harry i Ginny jedli pizzę pepperoni, a Hermiona i Fleur zamówiły pizzę z szynką i ananasem. George próbował każdej.

- To jest świetne – powiedział. Spojrzał na Rona. – Trzeba pogadać z Percym, może otworzymy restaurację z pizzą na Pokątnej?

- Aee my iee umiemy otowaź – odparł Ron, przeżuwając jednocześnie kawałek pizzy

- Nie musimy umieć – wyjaśnił George. – Jeśli znajdziemy kogoś, kto się tym interesuje, możemy mu sprawić zaplecze finansowe, jak Harry nam.

- Świetny pomysł – wtrącił Harry. – Wszedłbym w to z wami. Właściwie to mam na własność jeden budynek na Pokątnej. Lokatorzy się wyprowadzili i nie zamierzają wracać. Gobliny chcą wiedzieć, co z nim zrobię.

- Więc jak znajdziemy ludzi, którzy będą zainteresowani otwarciem restauracji?

- Ja wiem – powiedział Harry. – Umieścimy ogłoszenie w Proroku.

Hermiona patrzyła zdumiona, gdy zaczęli układać reklamę, spisując pomysły na serwetkach.

- Czyli zamierzacie otworzyć restaurację? – Pstryknęła palcami. – O tak, po prostu?

- Czemu nie? – zapytał Harry. – Może być ciekawie.

- Chciałabym wam pomóc – powiedziała Fleur. – Mogę się zająć wnętrzem.

- Doskonale – ucieszył się Harry, dodając kolejną notatkę. – Powinno być przyjemnie i wnętrze powinno być przyjazne dzieciom.

Gdy skończyli jeść, stwierdzili, że restauracja z pizzą, z motywem smoków, jest właśnie tym, czego potrzebuje Ulica Pokątna. Charlie pomógł im nazwać pizze, opierając się na nazwach smoków.

- Mam pomysł – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – Powinniśmy porozmawiać z Deanem. Pewnie mógłby namalować smoki na ścianach. Charlie może dostarczyć zdjęcia, żeby rysunki były dokładne. Był niezadowolony, że nie ma jak zarobić.

Fleur wstała i podziękowała za posiłek.

- Idę spotkać się z Billem. Zobaczymy się później w domu, dobrze?

Wszyscy się zgodzili, a Fleur pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, _mon_ _frère*._

- Dzięki, Fleur – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Może zatrzymamy się w domu i zobaczymy, jak sobie radzi Stworek? – zapytała Ginny, gdy opuścili restaurację.

- Pewnie – powiedział Harry. – Dawno tam nie byłem.

Hermiona, George i Charlie, którzy nie widzieli Grimmauld Place odkąd Stworek zaczął zmiany, byli zaskoczeni wyglądem domu.

- Harry, to jest cudowne – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na zdjęcie Harry'ego i Syriusza.

- To prawda – odparł z uśmiechem.

Schody i korytarz lśniły. Stworek zamienił stare, ciemne kinkiety na piękny, błyszczący żyrandol.

- Stworku – powiedziała Ginny, gdy skrzad do nich dołączył. – Wygląda cudownie. Ten żyrandol jest piękny.

- Dziękuję, pani – odparł Stworek. – Stworek znalazł to na strychu. Czy chciałby pan zobaczyć jadalnię?

- Jasne – odparł Harry.

- Harry – szepnęła Hermiona. – Nie powinieneś go zachęcać, żeby mówił do ciebie „panie".

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Przywykł do tego i jeśli o tym zapomni, zaczyna się bić po głowie patelnią.

Stworek, ignorując rozmowę między Harrym i Hermioną, otworzył drzwi do jadalni. Na środku stał ciemny, błyszczący stół, a szklane drzwiczki chińskiej szafki połyskiwały jak nowe. Ściany były pomalowane na jasnożółto, z kremowym paskiem. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał piękny gobelin przedstawiający rodzinę jednorożców.

- To też znalazłeś na strychu? – spytała Ginny, obserwując zabawę małych jednorożców.

- Tak, pani – odparł Stworek. – Był ukryty od stuleci.

- Świetnie – powiedziała Ginny. – Naprawdę się postarałeś.

Skrzat skłonił się nisko. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Zrobiłeś ogromną różnicę, Stworku. Dostałeś moją notkę?

- Tak, panie – odparł Stworek. – Pana sypialnia jest gotowa, a wszystkie inne będą gotowe do końca sierpnia.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry. – Jeszcze się trochę rozejrzymy.

- Jak pan sobie życzy – powiedział Stworek i z pyknięciem zniknął z pomieszczenia.

George odezwał się.

- Stary, nie wierzyłem ci, jak opowiadałeś o Stworku, ale to jest po prostu niesamowite. Wygląda, jakby był zupełnie innym skrzatem.

- To wszystko dzięki Hermionie – powiedział Harry, a Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem.

- To prawda – powiedział dumnie Ron.

Harry pokazał wszystkim nowy pokój gościnny, po czym skierowali się do jego sypialni.

Stworek usunął z sufitu wszystkie plakaty z dziewczynami w bikini, ale zostawił zdjęcie Huncwotów na ścianie. Ściany były pomalowane na głęboką zieleń z kremowym kontrastem. Ogromne, dwuosobowe łóżko ze złotą pościelą stało przy ścianie. Przeszedł się po pokoju, zaglądając do szafy. Miał tam tylko kilka ubrań na zmianę i jedną z jego szat Aurora.

Obok łóżka, Harry zauważył zdjęcie Ginny w ramce. Uśmiechnął się i podniósł je. Zostało zrobione podczas świąt, które spędzili na Grimmauld Place. Było to niepozowane zdjęcie, zrobione, gdy Ginny z kogoś się śmiała.

- Drogi Merline, a to gdzie znalazł? – zapytała zaskoczona Ginny, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem.

- Dla mnie to jest strasznie słodkie – powiedział Harry, broniąc zdjęcia.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, ale pocałowała go w policzek.

- Pięknie tu.

- Chodź – powiedział Harry. – Chcę jeszcze zobaczyć trzecie piętro. Jest tam jeszcze parę pokoi, które uprzątał.

- Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest dla niego za dużo? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Harry. – Nie robi nic innego w tym momencie i wygląda na to, że podoba mu się przywracanie domu Blacków do dawnej świetności.

Otworzył drzwi do pokoju, który kiedyś dzielił z Ronem.

- Myślałem, że mógłbyś znów tu zamieszkać.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Następny jest Seamusa. – Spojrzał na Georga. – Tamten pokój jest twój, jeśli chcesz. Stworek go przygotuje i nawet jeśli nie będziesz chciał tam cały czas mieszkać, będziesz mógł go odwiedzać.

George otworzył drzwi do pokoju, który wskazał mu Harry. Był to sporych rozmiarów pokój w raczej ciemnej czerwieni w tym momencie. Na tym piętrze znajdowała się jeszcze łazienka. Ginny otworzyła ją i skrzywiła się.

- Więcej węży. Stworek je wymieni?

- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Poprosiłem go, żeby się pozbył wszystkich węży.

- Wydaje mi się, że chciałbym tu zostać – powiedział George, wychodząc z pokoju. – Jest tu dużo lepiej niż w mieszkaniu Percy'ego.

- Świetnie! – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Powiem Stworkowi. Jeśli chcecie coś konkretnego w pokojach, powiedzcie mi, a ja poproszę go, żeby coś takiego znalazł.

- Chciałbym mieć pomarańczowe ściany – powiedział Ron, a wszyscy inny jęknęli.

- Jasne – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. – Tak myślałem, że będziesz chciał pomarańcz.

- Chcę czerwień i złoto – powiedział George. – Trochę w motywach Gryffindoru.

- Świetnie – odpowiedział Harry.

- Pójdę i powiem Stworkowi – powiedziała Ginny. Harry i reszta poszli do pokoju gościnnego, a Ginny skierowała się na dół.

- Wygląda jak normalny dom – stwierdziła Hermiona. – Och, ściągnął te obrzydliwe gobeliny. Naprawdę wygląda tu świetnie.

Po chwili Ginny wróciła z kuchni.

- Porozmawiałam ze Stworkiem. – Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. – Chcesz wrócić do Nory? Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy po południu popływać.

- Jasne – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

* * *

Harry cieszył się wieczorem z Hermioną i Weasleyami. Pływali w rzece Otter i wygłupiali się. Harry pomyślał, że Ron w pewnym momencie zwrócił uwagę na nowe bikini Ginny, ale na szczęście Hermiona była w stanie go trochę rozproszyć.

Harry'emu bardzo się podobało nowe, zielone bikini Ginny. Nie było takie skąpe jak niektóre, które widzieli w Francji, ale według niego wyglądało na niej świetnie. Dał radę ukraść od niej trochę pocałunków przez popołudnie.

Wczesnym wieczorem wrócili do środka na kolację, którą przygotowała im Fleur. Dołączyli do nich pan Weasley, Percy i Bill.

- Dzięki, Fleur – powiedział Harry, częstując się kawałkiem zapiekanki pasterskiej* zrobionej przez Francuzkę. – To jest świetne.

- _Merci_ – odparła Fleur. – Uczyłam się z przepisów pani Weasley.

- I świetnie ci poszło – dodał Bill, całując żonę w policzek.

Pan Weasley słuchał uważnie, gdy jego dzieci opowiadały o minigolfie.

- Było super, tato – powiedziała Ginny. – Powinieneś z nami tam pójść następnym razem, spodoba ci się. Mają tam wielkie figury dinozaurów i one się ruszają, i w ogóle.

- Brzmi naprawdę fascynująco – powiedział Pan Weasley z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wygląda na to, że miałeś świetne urodziny.

- To prawda – odparł Harry, również się uśmiechając. – Było naprawdę super.

- Nie powiedzieli ci najlepszej części – powiedział George. Opowiedział z entuzjazmem o pomyśle restauracji z pizzą. – Czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe?

- To bardzo dobry pomysł – odpowiedział Percy, lekko zaskoczony. – Będziecie zatrudniać ludzi do pracy i zarządzać restauracją?

George potaknął.

- Będziemy właścicielami/inwestorami. Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chętny, żeby zająć się taką restauracją.

Percy zgodził się, zamyślony.

- Pomogę wam przygotować ogłoszenie do gazety.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli jedzenie, Bill wysłał naczynia do zlewu. Fleur wyciągnęła torta.

- Nie wiedziałam, jaki ci najbardziej posmakuje, więc zrobiłam marchewkowy. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Jeden z ulubionych mojego ojca, więc sporo razy go robiłam.

- Jest świetny – powiedział Harry. – Wiesz, w życiu miałem tylko kilka tortów zrobionych dla mnie, więc naprawdę doceniam, że przeznaczyłaś na to czas.

Po torcie, Harry i Ginny wyszli na spacer do ogrodu. Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy dotarli do jej ulubionego drzewa.

- Dziękuję ci za dziś. To były moje najlepsze urodziny, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyłem.

Pocałowała go.

- To dobrze. Taką miałam nadzieję.

Zaśmiał się.

- Z tobą wszystko jest najlepsze, więc nie musisz się specjalnie wysilać.

Ignorując ten komentarz, Ginny sięgnęła do kieszeni i podała Harry'emu pięknie zapakowany prezent.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie.

Uśmiechnął się radośnie, gdy ostrożnie go otworzył. W środku była ramka na dwa zdjęcia z wygrawerowanymi na niej słowami „prawdziwa miłość". Zdjęcia, które wybrała Ginny obydwa zostały zrobione w Paryżu. Jedno przedstawiało Ginny stojącą na Wieży Eiffla. Było zrobione w nocy i miasto w tle było rozświetlone lampami. Na drugim zdjęciu znajdowali się oboje. Fleur zrobiła je, gdy byli w ogrodach Tuileres.

- Kochanie, to… to jest piękne – wyszeptał Harry, trzęsącą się ręką przejeżdżając po wygrawerowanych słowach. – Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!  
_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**  
_

_*zapiekanka pasterska - shepherd's pie, czyli dosłownie "pasterskie ciasto", jednak danie istotnie jest zapiekanką, więc..._

_*mon frère - fr. mój bracie_

_Jak obiecałem, kolejny rozdział jeszcze tego samego dnia. Okazało się, że tłumaczę tekst z innej strony niż fanfiction i na tej właśnie stronie rozdział o urodzinach Harry'ego jest podzielony na dwie części._

_Więc jutro... urodzin ciąg dalszy!_

_Odpowiadając na pytanie GinnyLFC, tak, to na pewno częściowo z powodu ferii świątecznych. Gdy trzeba będzie wrócić do budy, czasu będzie trochę mniej, ale na żaden rozdział nie będziecie czekać dłużej niż tydzień._


	9. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! Część 2

Harry ścisnął mocniej dłoń Ginny, gdy skierowali się do pokoju pani Weasley. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Po prostu jestem trochę nerwowy po tym, jak…

- Jak próbowała zrobić kogoś innego moim chłopakiem? – dokończyła za niego.

Harry potaknął. Zatrzymała się, ciągnąc go za rękę.

- Kocham cię, ona też cię kocha. Po prostu potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu, żeby się przystosować.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła uzdrowiciela Sinclaira.

- Dzień dobry.

- Czy to twój chłopak?

- Tak, to mój chłopak, Harry. Harry, to uzdrowiciel Sinclair, zajmował się mamą.

Harry zauważył, że wzrok uzdrowiciela od razu powędrował na jego czoło, ale nie chciał tego komentować.

- Miło cię poznać, Harry. Pani Weasley chciała z tobą porozmawiać już od jakiegoś czasu.

Uzdrowiciel pożegnał się, gdy doszli do pokoju Molly. Ginny zapukała do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła parę wchodzącą do pokoju. Uściskała córkę, po czym rozłożyła ręce w stronę Harry'ego. Również ją krótko uścisnął i usiadł na krześle obok Ginny.

- Harry, chciałabym ci podziękować za wszystko, co zrobiłeś tego lata. Ginny, Bill i Artur cały czas cię wychwalali.

Harry zarumienił się, a jego dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z dumą.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Pani i pani rodzina zrobiła tak dużo dla mnie.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się.

- Zawsze twoja obecność nas cieszyła. Powiedz mi, jak idzie twój trening na Aurora?

- Na razie bardzo mi się podoba – odparł Harry. – Pracuję na niepełny etat. Robimy trochę wszystkiego, pomagamy w Hogwarcie, na Pokątnej, mamy lekcje i zeznajemy. Mam sześć osób w klasie i wszyscy się ze sobą dobrze dogadują.

Molly pokiwała głową.

- Widziałam twoje zdjęcia w gazecie z kilkoma różnymi czarownicami tylko przez to lato.

- Mamo!

- Nie, Ginny, chcę usłyszeć, co ma na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Harry ścisnął rękę Ginny.

- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Kocham pani córkę i nigdy nie zrobiłbym nic, co by ją zraniło. Wie o tym, a te zdjęcia to po prostu są robione, żeby dobrze zarobić. Odpowiednio je przycinają, żeby pokazać to, co chcą.

Pani Weasley potaknęła, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy była usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią.

- Będziesz w Londynie przez następny rok, jak chcesz utrzymać tą relację?

Spojrzał na narzeczoną i stwierdził, że zbiera się w niej gniew.

- Będziemy do siebie pisać i będę ją odwiedzał, gdy tylko będę mógł. W dodatku będę miał Historię Magii w Hogwarcie, będę się z nią widział przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. To nie jest żaden przelotny romans.

Ku jego uldze, pani Weasley wydawała się raczej zadowolona odpowiedzią. - Bądźcie ostrożni. Nie chcę, żeby to się źle skończyło.

Zwróciła się do córki.

- Powiedz mi, co zaplanowałaś na twoje urodziny.

Harry mógł zauważyć, że Ginny jest raczej zdenerwowana na matkę, ale zaczęła opowiadać. Był szczęśliwy, że pani Weasley przynajmniej akceptuje ich relację. Nie była taka szczęśliwa, jak Bill i Fleur, czy pan Weasley, ale przynajmniej nie zabroniła im się spotykać.

* * *

Harry skończył trzecie kółko wokół Nory i uśmiechnął się do swojej narzeczonej, która była tuż za nim. Zaczął robić pompki i brzuszki, gdy Ginny musiała trochę ochłonąć.

Gdy Harry skończył serię ćwiczeń, uśmiechnął się do Ginny.

- Dobrze sobie radzisz.

- Już prawie cię doganiam – powiedziała dumnie. Pocałowała go. – Chodź, jestem głodna.

Zaśmiał się, po czym wstał i ruszył za nią.

- Wolałbym nie stawać między Weasleyem i jedzeniem.

- Zachowuj się – skarciła go roześmiana.

Otworzył szafkę i wyciągnął trochę bekonu.

- Nie ma jajek.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Dobra. Idziesz ze mną. Nienawidzę sama chodzić po jajka.

- Okej… - powiedział Harry, trochę zaskoczony. Wziął koszyk i ruszył za nią. – Widziałem sporo razy, jak chodziłaś po jajka.

- Wiem, mama zawsze mnie o to prosiła, a chłopaki musieli się zająć odgnamianiem ogrodu. Wydaje mi się, że to były według niej prace odpowiednie do płci, ale zawsze tego nienawidziłam. Gdy byłam miała, po podwórku gonił mnie kogut. Musiałam być _naprawdę_ mała, bo był, no powiedzmy, dorastał mi do pasa.

Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o małej Ginny ściganej przez koguta zawzięcie broniącego jajek. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy Ginny kontynuowała.

- Po moim pierwszym roku zrobiło się gorzej. Zawsze, gdy zobaczyłam koguta, przed oczami przelatywał mi obraz zarżniętych kogutów Hagrida. Miałam okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Wiele razy po prostu siadałam na podwórku i płakałam. Już jest dużo lepiej, ale nie lubię chodzić tu sama.

Ginny otworzyła bramkę do kurnika, a Harry pocałował jej dłoń.

- Już nie musisz tu chodzić sama.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuję.

Razem zebrali jajka, a Ginny śmiała się, gdy Harry udawał, że odpiera oblężenie wściekłych kur. Razem nakarmili i napoili kury. Ginny pokazała Harry'emu zaklęcie do wyczyszczenia podłogi, a ona rozsypała świeże trociny.

- Super – powiedziała, rozglądając się w zadowoleniu. – Wygląda dużo lepiej. Trzeba było to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie chciałam wychodzić tu sama.

Wzięli koszyki i ruszyli do domu.

- Gdy byliśmy mali, mama nam kazała to sprzątać bez użycia czarów. To było okropne.

Harry zaśmiał się, myjąc ręce.

- Cieszę się, że Dursleyowie nigdy nie chcieli mieć kur. Na pewno moja ciotka kazałaby mi spać w kurniku. Ten pieprzony pies ciotki Marge wystarczył. Na szczęście ciotka Petunia nienawidziła wszelkich zwierząt.

Po krótkim czasie Harry smażył jajka i bekon, a Ginny robiła tosty. Wkrótce dołączył do nich pan Weasley.

- Dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry, tato – powiedziała Ginny, całując ojca w policzek. Od razu przygotowała talerz z jedzeniem dla niego.

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Uśmiechnął się do córki. Podniósł kawałek bekonu.

- Kiedy zaczną się schodzić goście?

- Koło czwartej – odparła Ginny. – Zaraz pójdziemy odwiedzić Teddy'ego, a potem zaczniemy przygotowania. Dom jest w miarę czysty, a Charlie obiecał ogarnąć trochę jadalnię. George i Ron odgnamiają ogród.

- Świetnie – powiedział pan Weasley. – Będę przed czwartą. Odwiedzę mamę i pójdę na chwilę do Ministerstwa. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, powiedzcie.

- Mógłbyś przynieść trochę lodów? – spytała Ginny.

- Oczywiście – odparł. – Co będziecie jeść? – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Rozumiem, że będziesz piekł na tym… jak to się nazywało… gridlu?

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Na _grillu_, tak. Myślałem, żeby zrobić trochę burgerów i kiełbasek. Fleur zrobi sałatkę z pomidorami, a Hermiona przyniesie trochę szkockich jajek*. Powinno być fajnie.

- Świetnie – Pan Weasley wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Bawcie się dobrze. Zobaczymy się po południu. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, zostawcie mi wiadomość w Ministerstwie.

Po spędzeniu poranka z Teddym, Harry i Ginny wrócili do Nory, jej bracia już sprzątali. Hermiona pojawiła się niedługo po powrocie pary.

Podała Harry'emu sporą tacę.

- To szkockie jajka od mamy. Co mogę zrobić?

Harry rozejrzał się po ogrodzie.

- Chcesz może pomóc przy dekoracjach? Ginny myślała o jakichś wstążkach i balonach.

- Pewnie – odparła Hermiona. Podeszła do Ginny, żeby z nią o tym porozmawiać. W końcu tylny ogród był cały w różnokolorowych wstęgach i balonach. Bill zbudował pergolę i stworzył latające światełka. Charlie ustawił stoły i krzesła, a Fleur zajęła się nakryciem. Ustawiła małe wazony z kwiatami, rozłożyła jasny obrus i ustawiła przy każdym miejscu serwetki.

- Wygląda świetnie – pochwaliła ją Ginny.

-_ Merci_ – odparła Fleur z uśmiechem. – Tą część imprez bardzo lubię, dekorowanie i planowanie menu. Zapytałam mamę, czy mogłaby mi przysłać parę rzeczy na dzisiejszą kolację. Mama zajmuje się tym zawodowo – wyjaśniła Hermionie.

Ustawili jedzenie na jednym z długich stołów, stosując zaklęcia chłodzące lub ogrzewające. Fleur pokazała dziewczynom, jakich zaklęć użyć, żeby utrzymać wszelkie insekty z dala od posiłków.

George podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Harry przygotowywał grilla.

- Jak to działa?

Harry uśmiechnął się, pokazując George'owi, jak ustawić węgiel i jak nalać rozpałki.

- Trzeba z tym uważać, bo wszystko zacznie się szybciej palić. Teraz wymyślili węgiel, który już ma jakoś przygotowaną rozpałkę, ale nie używałem go nigdy.

- Już to kiedyś robiłeś?

- Tak – odparł Harry. – Mój wuj miał grill i czasem na nim coś piekł. To jest bardzo popularne wśród mugoli, często robią grilla latem. Wuj zwykle sam gotował, ale przez ostatnie kilka lat rozpalał ogień i kazał mi przygotowywać żarcie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Mi to tam pasowało, jak gotowałem, to nie musiałem robić wielu innych rzeczy.

- Tata wyjdzie z siebie, gdy zobaczy tego grilla – ostrzegł go George.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Wiem, nie dziwię się.

O czwartej po południu, zaczęli się pojawiać goście. Pierwszy dotarł Neville, a zaraz za nim przyszli Luna i Dean. Susan razem z Hanną Abbott przybyła chwilę później.

- Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko? – zapytała Susan. – Hanna mieszkała ze mną przez jakiś czas.

- Pewnie, że nie. Właściwie, to miałem ją zaprosić, ale wypadła mi jakoś z głowy… Wiesz, te wszystkie sądy, nie sądy…

Alicia, Angelina, Katie i Lee wszyscy pojawili się razem. George od razu się ucieszył, gdy ich zobaczył. Demelza i inna hogwardzka współlokatorka Ginny, Julia, przybyły chwilę później. Seamus przyszedł ostatni.

Gdy robił się wieczór, wszyscy byli już najedzeni, no może z wyjątkiem Rona, wszyscy oderwali się na jakiś czas od rzeczywistości i generalnie dobrze się bawili. Bill puścił jakąś muzykę i kilka osób zaczęło tańczyć.

Charlie podszedł do miejsca, gdzie rozmawiali Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona.

- To jest super. Fajnie, że to zrobiliście.

- Percy jakoś nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego – powiedziała zawiedziona Ginny. – Zjadł i zniknął w domu.

- Jest dupkiem – odparł Ron. – Czego się spodziewałaś? Nie lubi się bawić.

- Ron! – żachnęła się Hermiona.

- Ma rację – powiedział Charlie. – Percy nie lubi się bawić.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, ale nic nie mówiła. Zamiast tego, zapytała:

- Jak Teddy?

Twarz Harry'ego pojaśniała.

- Bardzo dobrze. Jest taki słodki i lubi się bawić. Andromeda mówi, że już przesypia całą noc.

- Dopiero się kapnąłem, kim była jego matka – powiedział Charlie, pukając się dłonią w czoło.

- Znałeś ją? – zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

- Była na moim roku – odparł Charlie. – Była w Hufflepuffie, więc mieliśmy razem niektóre lekcje. Nie znałem jej dobrze, ale mówiliśmy sobie „cześć" na korytarzach. Ona lubiła Obronę, a ja Quidditcha i smoki. W naszych ostatnich latach mieliśmy tylko kilka wspólnych lekcji. Ale jeden z moich kolegów był w niej zabujany na maksa. Chciał wybrać Obronę tylko po to, żeby być blisko niej, ale zmienił zdanie.

Harry spojrzał na Charliego, zdziwiony.

- Czekaj, to znaczy, że nie miałeś Obrony?

- Nie po SUMach – odparł Charlie.

Ginny zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła minę Harry'ego.

- Chyba trafiłeś w jego czuły punkt, Charlie.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie nie uczyć się Obrony – powiedział Harry.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

- To były inne czasy. Po pierwszej wojnie i przed drugą, więc nie wydawało się to takie ważne. Poza tym, nigdy nie miałem dobrego nauczyciela, więc jakoś mnie to nie obchodziło.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- To się wydaje trochę dziwne. Na moim roku wszyscy mieli Obronę.

- Większość – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Wydaje mi się, że parę osób w Hufflepuffie i Slytherinie nie chciało tego kontynuować, ale cały Gryffindor i Ravenclaw tak.

- Miałem spore zaległości, gdy wstąpiłem do Zakonu – powiedział Charlie. – Powinienem kontynuować Obronę, ale gdy byłem w szkole, nie wydawało się to takie ważne.

Seamus przysiadł się do grupki, z piwem kremowym w ręce.

- Szkoda, że nie ma Terry'ego i Michaela.

- Mieli już jakieś plany – odparł Harry. – Jakieś sprawy rodzinne czy coś.

- Obydwoje na raz? – zapytała Hermiona.

- To coś z rodziną Michaela – wyjaśnił Harry. – Pewnie Terry spotyka się z jego siostrą.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny. – Charlotte? Terry zawsze był w niej zabujany.

- Też mi się tak wydaje – powiedział Harry, patrząc na Seamusa, który pokiwał głową.

- Nie pamiętam jej – stwierdziła Hermiona. Zwróciła się do Ginny. – Jest na twoim roku?

- Nie – odparła Ginny. – Jest niemagiczna. Ojciec Michaela został zabity, zanim on się urodził, a gdy jego matka znów się ożeniła, jego ojczym był mugolem. Nikt z jego rodzeństwa nie miał takiego szczęścia i wszyscy są niemagiczni.

Ron powrócił z tacką z drinkami.

- Spróbujcie.

Harry wziął łyk i poczuł pieczenie w gardle. Hermiona ledwo wzięła trochę do ust i od razu parsknęła, wypluwając wszystko.

- Ronald, czy to jest z alkoholem?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, może. George pewnie czegoś dolał.

- A ty to po prostu wypiłeś? – żachnęła się Hermiona. – Nie może tak robić.

- Uspokój się – powiedziała Ginny. – To tylko trochę Ognistej Whisky. Wszyscy tutaj są pełnoletni.

- Ty nie – zauważyła Hermiona.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Będę za trzy dni.

- No nie wiem… - powiedziała Hermiona, rozglądając się po stole.

Wszyscy byli raczej zadowoleni z drinków.

- Nie martw się, Hermiono. Będzie dobrze – rzucił Ron.

Harry odciągnął Ginny.

- Średnio chce mi się słuchać ich sprzeczek.

Oczy Ginny rozświetliły się, gdy Harry zabrał ją do mniej zaludnionej części ogrodu. Zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i pociągnęła go w dół, obdarzając namiętnym pocałunkiem. Zagubili się w uczuciu bliskości. Głośny wybuch spowodował, że przerwali i rozejrzeli się. Ginny oparła głowę o jego klatkę, obserwując pierwsze od roku fajerwerki wystrzelone przez George'a.

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę ławy, i napił się jeszcze trochę. Zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył Hermionę. Musiała przełamać się i napić się Ognistej Whisky, bo śmiała się i trzymała blisko Rona. On też widocznie nie pozostawał w tyle, bo był dosyć głośny. Harry zaśmiał się, gdy Bill skierował różdżkę na brata, uciszając go trochę.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał go Harry.

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

- Zaklęcie częściowo wyciszające. Mama używała go, jeśli któreś z nas było nie do zniesienia. Nadal słyszysz, czy dziecko płacze, ale nie budzi innych dzieci. Chyba trochę się teraz przydało.

Rozejrzał się.

- Fleur i ja wracamy do domu. Tata i Percy są w domu, jakby ktoś trochę za dużo wychylił. – Zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył Charliego tańczącego trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie z Alicią. – Ten już raczej nie pomoże. Ale to był świetny pomysł. Nie widziałem George'a tak dobrze się bawiącego od ostatniego lata.

Bill podszedł teraz porozmawiać z Lee'm i Angeliną.

- Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawi – powiedział Harry. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakie to dla niego trudne, ale jeśli możemy mu jakoś pomóc… Wiedziałeś, że wprowadzi się na Grimmauld Place?

- Świetnie – odparł Bill. – Powinien częściej z wami być. Wiesz, jesteś dla niego autorytetem.

- Że co? – spytał Harry, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Bill zaśmiał się.

- Wiesz, poradziłeś sobie z tym wszystkim i się nie załamałeś, nie tak jak większość z nas.

- Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo – powiedział cicho, rumieniąc się.

Potrząsnął głową i uściskał go.

- Wracaj do mojej siostry i dobrze się baw. Powiedz jej, że zabiorę Demelzę i Julię do domu.

Harry wrócił do Ginny z alkoholem i słuchał Luny opowiadającej o planach jej ojca na jesień.

- Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że najlepiej byłoby się przenieść na jakiś czas w cieplejsze klimaty. Po Azkabanie był jakiś taki… przygaszony. Będzie w Egipcie, chce poszukać Ognistego Skorpiona Plamistego.

Ron i Hermiona już do nich dołączyli. Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami.

- Ognisty Skorpion Plamisty? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam.

Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

- One pewnie też o tobie nie słyszały.

Gdy reszta grupki wybuchła śmiechem, Luna kontynuowała.

- Powiedziałam Billowi o planach taty. Dał mi nazwiska niektórych przewodników, z którymi tata może się skontaktować, gdy będzie w Egipcie.

Luna wstała i podeszła do stołu z deserami, a Dean ruszył za nią.

- Czemu Bill miałby ją do tego zachęcać? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Bill zawsze ją bardzo lubił – powiedziała Ginny. – Mama Luny, Selena kiedyś opiekowała się Billem i Charliem. Jeśli mama czuła, że musi się zająć młodszymi dziećmi, Selena pilnowała Billa i Charliego. Tak właśnie najpierw poznałam Lunę. Nawet, gdy zaczęli Hogwart, często chodzili do ich domu i pomagali w codziennych sprawach.

- Naprawdę? – spytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

- Selena była naprawdę fajna – dodał George. – Grała z nami w gry i uczyła nas różnych śmiesznych rzeczy. Szukaliśmy kotów* i różnych niewidzialnych zwierząt. Wieczorem chodziliśmy na polowania na świetliki i łapaliśmy je do słoików. Potem świecą przez całą noc.

- Polowanie na świetliki! – krzyknęła Ginny. – Powinniśmy pójść na polowanie na świetliki.

- No, nie wiem… - zaczęła Hermiona. Ale wszyscy inni twierdzili, że to świetny pomysł. Charlie znalazł trochę słoików w szopie i w końcu wszyscy rozpierzchli się po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu świetlików. Harry'emu i Ginny udało się złapać tylko dwa chochliki. Harry śmiał się, gdy robiły różne śmieszne pozy w słoiku. Ginny znalazła dla nich trochę miodu.

Gdy wracali do domu, Harry zobaczył, że Charlie rozpalił ognisko i ustawił wokół niego trochę ławek. Większość gości, włącznie z Nevillem, Seamusem i Hanną, już zniknęła. Dean i Luna zdecydowali, że wrócą pieszo. Harry stwierdził po minie Deana, że miał nadzieję na trochę czasu sam na sam ze swoją dziewczyną.

Szturchnął lekko Ginny.

- Patrz na Seamusa.

Seamus bardzo energicznie zagadywał do Katie Bell.

- Jest w niej zabujany od zawsze – odparła Ginny.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał Harry, kończąc kolejnego drinka.

Zaśmiała się.

- Nie wiem, dużo się słyszy.

Harry podał jej kolejną szklankę.

- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz. –

Ginny tylko się roześmiała.

- Co, nie wierzysz mi?

- Chyba trochę się schlałeś.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Może trochę, ale i tak jesteś piękna.

Ginny zachichotała i nagrodziła go pocałunkiem. Popatrzyła na grupkę wciąż siedzącą przy ogniu. Katie i Seamus flirtowali ze sobą niepohamowanie, aż się dymiło, a George, Lee, Angelina i Alicia rozmawiali i śmiali się. Rona i Hermiony nigdzie nie było widać.

- Chyba by nie zauważyli, gdybyśmy zniknęli – szepnęła Ginny.

Harry szybko się zgodził i para ruszyła w stronę pokoju Harry'ego.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_*szkockie jajka - jaja na twardo w otoczce z mięsa mielonego, smażone na głębokim tłuszczu._

_*koty - po ang. "dust bunnies", czyli dosłownie "zajączki kurzowe" - małe kupki kurzu, często zalegające gdzieś pod meblami. "Kot" może być dla wielu osób niezrozumiały, więc wyjaśniam._

_Kolejny rozdział powinien być jutro, najdalej za dwa dni. A w nim:_

_- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ginny!_

_- Molly też się o czymś dowiaduje, resztę sobie dośpiewajcie ^^_


	10. Wkraczanie w dorosłość

Siedząc w piasku, Harry przyciągnął Teddy'ego przed siebie, żeby siedział przed nim. Przytrzymał go w miejscu kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu. Teddy pisnął, gdy zalała ich woda.

- Podoba ci się woda, Teddy? – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do dziecka.

Teddy sięgnął ręką, ściskając mokry piasek między palcami, potem pokazując dłoń chrzestnemu.

- To piasek – powiedział, zmywając piasek z dłoni dziecka.

Harry podniósł małego chłopca i obrócił go do siebie. Postawił go na nogi i przytrzymał go, pozwalając mu ruszać stopami w piasku.

- Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawi – zauważyła Ginny, dołączając do nich.

- Chyba tak – odparł Harry, podając dziecko narzeczonej. Ginny uniosła dziecko wysoko ponad głowę i parę razy go zakręciła. Teddy pisnął i zaczął się śmiać. Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc na ich zabawę.

- Chcesz z nim wejść do wody? – spytał Harry.

Ginny pokiwała głową, po czym oddała dziecko Harry'emu. Przytrzymał go wysoko w górze, rzucając zaklęcie, która powstrzyma wodę przed chlapaniem w jego twarz.

Trójka weszła do wody, dopóki nie zanurzyli się po pas. Stopy Teddy'ego lekko pluskały w wodzie i cały czas się krzywił, gdy tylko woda go dotykała, wywołując śmiech u Harry'ego i Ginny.

Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął. Trójka spędzała dzień na plaży w Carbis Bay, na północnym zachodzie Kornwalii. Plaża była prawie pusta i bardzo ładna, z piękną lazurową wodą.

- Teddy, spójrz – powiedział Harry, wskazując na horyzont. – Łódka.

Teddy spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i zaczął gaworzyć. Harry zaśmiał się.

- Tak, Teddy. Łódka. Ładna, prawda?

Gdy Teddy znów zaczął gaworzyć, Harry uśmiechnął się na swojego jakże słodkiego chrześniaka.

- No, ja wiem, że Ginny jest ładniejsza, ale Ginny jest ładniejsza od każdego, prawda?

- Harry… - zaczęła Ginny, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- No co? Przecież to właśnie by mówił, gdyby umiał.

Potrząsnęła głową, a Harry uniósł dziecko ponad głowę i opuścił je tak, że ich oczy były na równym poziomie. Teddy zaśmiał się i poklepał chrzestnego po policzkach. Próbował zmienić kolor oczu, żeby były takie, jak Harry'ego, ale wyszedł mu bardziej zielono-brązowy, niż zielony. Harry pocałował go w policzek.

Po zabawie w wodzie, trójka wyszła na plażę. Usiedli na niebieskich ręcznikach, które zostawili na piasku. Harry szybko zmienił Teddy'emu pieluszkę i dyskretnie ją zniknął.

Leżał na boku, a Teddy zaraz obok niego. Podał mu jego butelkę i pozwolił mu ją utrzymać samemu. Ginny leżała po jego drugiej stronie. Patrzyli, jak pije z butelki, po czym po prostu zasypia.

- Jest taki słodki – powiedziała Ginny, gdy Harry schował butelkę i przykrył dziecko kocem.

- Wiem – odparł Harry, patrząc na chrześniaka. – Uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, obserwując chłopaka wpatrującego się w śpiące dziecko. Wyciągnęła dwie butelki z wodą z torby i podała jedną Harry'emu.

- Dzięki – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- Nie ma za co. – Wyciągnęła się i zamknęła oczy, ciesząc się ciepłem słońca. – Ale tu przyjemnie.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Czasem zapominał, jak się oddycha, gdy patrzył na nią. Była taka piękna. Kilku chłopaków próbowało się do niej zalecać, ale nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Zdziwił się, że nawet nie był z tego powodu zazdrosny, że inni z nią rozmawiali i próbowali flirtować. Nie wiedział, jak to opisać, ale wiedział, że ona go kocha i w jakiś sposób to sprawiło całą różnicę.

Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak się bawiłeś na przyjęciu?

- Świetnie. Nadal mam przed oczami wszystkich jęczących rano. Seamus był okropnie zabawny, gdy narzekał, jak bardzo tęsknił za chrapaniem Rona.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Wydaje mi się, że Hermiona i Katie nawet nie zauważyły, że są razem w pokoju.

- A Alicia i Angelina śpiące na podłodze pokoju gościnnego? – zaśmiał się Harry. – Twój tato był taki zażenowany. Słyszałem, jak krzyczał na Charliego. Nikt nawet nie spał w jego pokoju, a on sam spał u Rona, bo myślał, że dziewczyny będą spać w jego pokoju.

- Tylko, że nikt im o tym nie powiedział – zachichotała Ginny. – Lee i George skończyli w pokoju Billa, ale przynajmniej George'owi udało się znaleźć dla niego łóżko polowe.

Obróciła się na bok i podparła łokciem.

- Hermiona coś do ciebie mówiła?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Nie wiem – odparła Ginny. – Ona i Ron zachowują się jakoś dziwnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślałem, że trochę się będą lepiej dogadywać, gdy zaczną się spotykać, ale nadal się sporo kłócą.

- Pewnie lubią się kłócić – powiedziała Ginny, po czym go pocałowała. – Ja nie lubię.

- To dobrze – zaśmiał się Harry. – Bo ja też nie.

Było wczesne popołudnie, gdy trójka opuściła plażę. Harry i Ginny zostawili dziecko z jego babcią i ciotką, po czym wrócili do Nory.

- Idę chyba pod prysznic – powiedziała Ginny po opróżnieniu swojej torby i wrzuceniu ręczników do kosza na pranie.

Harry podszedł do niej, obejmując ją od tyłu i przechylając lekko w swoją stronę. Zaczął obsypywać jej szyję pocałunkami. Ginny jęknęła lekko i oparła się o niego, ciesząc się dotykiem jego ciała.

Sięgnęła lewą ręką do tyłu, zanurzając palce w jego włosach. Podniósł głowę, a ona odwróciła się i zatraciła się w namiętnym pocałunku. Ciepło jego ciała i dotyk jego warg były odurzające.

Lekko się cofając, Harry powiedział:

- Chyba przyda ci się pomoc w prysznicu.

Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na niego. Byli sami w domu, a już o czymś takim wcześniej myślała, ale nigdy jeszcze tego nie zrobili. Wizja Harry'ego namydlającego jej ciało przeleciała przez jej głowę. Pokiwała głową.

- Chyba masz rację.

Jego oczy przyjęły wygląd, który było trudno zdefiniować, ale wyrażały raczej ekscytację. Nic nie powiedział, tylko teleportował ich do łazienki. Ginny włączyła prysznic, dostosowując wodę, po czym odwróciła się do narzeczonego. Był już rozebrany i widocznie na nią czekał.

Lekko zawstydzona, ściągnęła bikini i weszła pod prysznic. Szybko do niej dołączył. Pocałował ją głęboko, a woda spływała po jej plecach. Przerwał pocałunek i przez chwilę patrzył na nią.

- Jesteś taka piękna.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję. – odparła, dotykając dłońmi jego klatki piersiowej. – Dla mnie jesteś prześliczny.

Zarumienił się.

- Wątpię, ale nie będę się z tobą kłócił.

Zaśmiała się i podniosła szampon. Nagle poczuła się trochę zakłopotana, niepewna, co ma zrobić. Zabrał butelkę z jej rąk i nalał trochę na dłoń.

- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz mi umyć włosy, to przydałoby się trochę więcej szamponu.

Harry znów się zarumienił.

- W sumie tobie potrzeba chyba trochę więcej, niż mi.

Namoczyła włosy i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Pocałował ją lekko w szyję, po czym zajął się jej włosami. Ze sporą ilością śmiechu i niewielkimi instrukcjami, udało mu się umyć za nią jej włosy. Prześlizgując powoli palce przez jej włosy, usunął z nich resztki mydła.

- Uwielbiam twoje włosy. Piękny kolor.

Uśmiechnęła się ponad ramieniem i odwróciła się trochę nieśmiało. Harry podniósł mydło i już namydlał dłonie. Bardzo delikatnie, umył ją i lekko ją pieścił. Ginny, ogarnięta rozkoszą, nie pozostała mu dłużna i również zaczęła go delikatnie dotykać. Gdy pieszczoty stały się bardziej namiętne, Harry poślizgnął się i prawie się przewrócili.

- Chyba powinniśmy się z tym przenieść do mojego pokoju – powiedział, śmiejąc się.

Wyłączył prysznic i szybko wytarł się, po czym zajął się osuszaniem Ginny. Pocałował ją głęboko, po czym zaniósł do pokoju.

Była już prawie trzecia po południu, gdy Harry znów się obudził. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na zegarek. Popatrzył na śpiącą dziewczynę. Nie chciał jej budzić, była taka piękna i tak niewinnie wyglądała, ale wiedział, że gdyby ich przyłapano, nie skończyłoby się to za dobrze.

- Kochanie – powiedział, lekko potrząsając jej ramieniem.

Jej oczy powoli otworzyły się i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Trzeba wstawać.

Momentalnie przycisnęła się do niego.

- Nie chcę wstawać.

- Trochę trudno byłoby wtedy obchodzić twoje urodziny, nie? – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Wiedział, że już nie może się doczekać jej kolacji urodzinowej. Planowali przyjęcie w nowej londyńskiej restauracji, z całą rodziną. Molly dostała pozwolenie, żeby opuścić tego wieczora szpital i również nie mogła się doczekać spotkania ze wszystkimi.

- Właśnie bardzo dobrze się bawiłam – jęknęła, całując go w klatkę piersiową. Odwróciła się i oparła o niego. Złapała jego dłoń.

Uśmiechnął się i uniósł ich splecione ręce, całując jej dłoń.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Harry stał w drzwiach kuchni, uśmiechając się na widok sceny, którą miał przed sobą. Ginny weszła na kuchenny blat i wyciągała się, żeby odłożyć spory talerz.

- Twoja mama nie byłaby zadowolona – powiedział, śmiejąc się, gdy schodziła na dół.

- Pewnie nie – zgodziła się. – To wszystko przez Rona.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Weszłaś na blat przez Rona? Przecież go tu nie ma.

Pokiwała głową.

- Jest ode mnie starszy i może zauważyłeś, że jest zbyt wysoki. A ja niska. Ukradł cały wzrost i dla mnie nic nie zostało.

Zaczął się śmiać.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że to tak działa, kochanie.

- Masz lepsze wyjaśnienie? – zapytała, całując go szybko.

- Geny? Szczęście? – zaczął wymieniać. Gdy się nadąsała, roześmiał się. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem. Twoje wyjaśnienie jest dużo bardziej sensowne.

W nagrodę otrzymał kolejny pocałunek.

- Dobra odpowiedź – powiedziała z satysfakcją w głosie.

- Chyba już czas, żebyś sobie przypomniała, że możesz używać magii.

Prawie się roześmiał, gdy zobaczył jej minę.

- To prawda – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mogę czarować.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przywołała nowe ręczniki, a potem parę razy zmieniła ich kolor, po czym wyrzuciła je.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o tym nie pomyślałam.

- Też czasem o tym zapominam – zaśmiał się Harry. Wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, czasem łatwiej niektóre rzeczy zrobić po mugolsku.

Dźwięk ognia przerwał ich rozmowę. Zwrócili się do kominka, a Ginny ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła swoją szwagierkę.

- Witaj, Ginny, wszystkiego najlepszego! – powiedziała Fleur, podchodząc do pary.

Miała ze sobą biało-złotą kosmetyczkę z niezbędnikiem makijażystki, a także suknię zapakowaną w torbę. Ucałowała Ginny w obydwa policzki, po czym uściskała ją.

- Dzięki, Fleur.

- Myślałam, że moglibyśmy cię trochę przygotować – powiedziała, trochę dziwnie nerwowo. – Zawsze pomagałam siostrze, gdy gdzieś wychodziliśmy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do szwagierki. Układanie fryzur i malowanie się nie były jej ulubionymi czynnościami, ale stwierdziła, że z Fleur może być to dużo bardziej przyjemne. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Śmiało, kochanie. Poczytam książkę, którą kupiłem.

- Dobra. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła za Fleur. – Nie zapomnij się przygotować.

- Nie zapomnę – odparł Harry.

Gdy czarownice weszły do sypialni Ginny, Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś. Zobaczysz, będzie super.

Starsza czarownica szybko przejęła dowodzenie, sadzając Ginny przed lustrem. Powiesiła suknię w szafie, po czym szybko otworzyła kosmetyczkę. Ginny chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tyle przyrządów i środków do makijażu w jednym miejscu. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego służy większość z tego, co Fleur przyniosła. No ale chyba po to ona tu jest.

Fleur musiała odczytać niepewność na twarzy Ginny.

- Nie martw się. Nie będzie tak źle.

Uczesała piękne włosy Ginny, po czym machnęła parę razy różdżką, układając je w wymyślną fryzurę. Po chwili dwójka zdecydowała, że jest ona zbyt formalna. Ginny bawiła się dużo lepiej, niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić, sprawdzając różne fryzury. Dziewczyny śmiały się i rozmawiały o przyjęciu. Obydwie były zestresowane, ale z różnych przyczyn.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby twoja matka mnie zaakceptowała – przyznała Fleur, układając włosy Ginny. – Odkąd się ożeniliśmy, stała się bardziej… serdeczna dla mnie, ale i tak wiem, że nie jestem tą, którą chciała mieć za synową.

- Już dawno poddałam wszelkie próby zrozumienia mojej matki – powiedziała Ginny. – Wiem, że źle cię oceniłam. Myślałam, że jesteś zbyt… piękna i zbyt… nie wiem, zbyt _dziewczęca_ dla Billa, ale jak widać, myliłam się. Jesteś piękna i dziewczęca, ale też bardzo silna i mądra i w ogóle… Wydaje mi się, że mama widzi, jak bardzo kochasz Billa i to się dla niej bardzo liczy. Po prostu musi zobaczyć, że do siebie pasujecie.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się do młodszej czarownicy.

- _Merci,_ zawsze mi się wydawało, że lubi Hermionę bardziej niż mnie. Zawsze mi mówiła, jaka ona jest mądra i jaki ma dobry wpływ na Rona. To tak, jakby mówiła, że ja nie mam dobrego wpływu na Billa.

- Ona tak zawsze – powiedziała Ginny, rozpraszając wątpliwości Fleur. – Pamiętasz, gdy Skeeter napisała artykuł, jak to Hermiona złamała serce Harry'emu, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego?

Fleur potaknęła.

- Na Wielkanoc mama wysłała wszystkim wielkie jajka z toffi, a Hermiona dostała malutkie. W ten sposób chciała powiedzieć, że nie pochlebia jej zachowań. Mama… mama zawsze tylko mówi o tym, co myślą ludzie i myśli, że przez nasze zachowania ludzie będą ją oceniać. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem, że to nie ma zbyt wiele sensu, ale taka już jest.

- Czy to przez to, że jestem częściowo wilą?

- Nie wiem – powiedziała Ginny. – Nigdy nie mówiła nic złego o wilach.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się.

- To już coś.

- Ale wkurza się o kolczyki – ostrzegła ją Ginny. – Może coś o tym gadać.

- Nie martwi mnie to – odparła Fleur. – Jesteś już wystarczająco dorosła, żeby zdecydować, czy chcesz mieć przebite uszy. Też cały czas się denerwuje o kolczyk Billa i jego długie włosy.

- Kolczyk Harry'ego też jej się nie podoba – powiedziała Ginny z konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Mina jej jednak zrzedła, gdy pomyślała o nadchodzącym wieczorze. – Po prostu boję się, że nie zgadza się na mój związek z Harrym.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zapytała delikatnie Fleur.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Gdy byłam mała, byłam zakochana w Harrym. Wiesz, po prostu był sławny, jedyny czarodziej, któremu udało się obronić przed Śmiertelną Klątwą. No i układałam sobie w głowie historie, jaki by był cudowny i zawsze by miał dla mnie czas, i w ogóle… To było śmieszne, ale wtedy to właśnie było dla mnie ważne.

Fleur pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i Ginny kontynuowała.

- Mama… nie powiedziałabym, że mnie do tego zachęcała, czy coś, ale nigdy się ze mnie nie śmiała, jak chłopcy. Gdy już poznaliśmy go naprawdę, nadal mnie nie zachęcała, ale nie pozwalała chłopakom się ze mnie śmiać. Mówiłam jej, jaki on jest cudowny i w ogóle, a ona się tylko uśmiechała i mówiła, że jestem mała.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Wydaje mi się, że robi dokładnie to samo.

- Czy ona rozumie, że twoje uczucia są teraz zupełnie inne? – zapytała Fleur delikatnie.

- Co? – spytała Ginny, nie rozumiejąc.

- Czy uświadomiła sobie, że już nie jesteś tą małą dziewczynką ślepo zabujaną w mitycznym Harrym Potterze?

- Powinna – powiedziała z oburzeniem Ginny. – To zadurzenie mi przeszło po pierwszym roku. Dotarło do mnie, że nie jest perfekcyjnym chłopcem bez skazy, którego sobie wyobrażałam. Był nieśmiały i zabawny, i odważny, i w ogóle typowo chłopski. – Zaśmiała się. – Byłam okropnie zaniepokojona, gdy sobie pomyślałam, że może być dupkiem, jak moi bracia, ale nigdy mnie tak nie zbywał, jak oni. Czasem po prostu się tak trochę dziwnie i nieśmiało uśmiechał, ale mnie nie ignorował.

- Jest bardzo miły – zgodziła się Fleur.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Mama wiedziała, że nadal go lubię, ale to było już zupełnie coś innego. Lubiłam go – prawdziwego niego. Nie mitycznego Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Lubiłam Harry'ego, takiego, jakim był. Zachęcała mnie, żebym się z nim zaprzyjaźniła. Na początku bałam się, że Harry i Hermiona zaczną ze sobą chodzić i złamią mnie i Ronowi serce. A teraz, gdy Ron i Hermiona się ze sobą spotykają… nie wiem, ona po prostu od razu ich zaakceptowała i w jej głowie oni już są praktycznie małżeństwem. W rzeczywistości są od tego jeszcze bardzo daleko, ale ja i Harry jesteśmy już bardzo blisko, a ona mi nie wierzy.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, co ci powiedzieć – powiedziała Fleur. – Mama była taka szczęśliwa, gdy powiedziałam jej o Billu. Nie cieszyło jej, że opuszczam Francję, ale zachęcała mnie, żebym szła za głosem serca.

- Chciałabym mieć taką matkę – odparła smutno Ginny. – Ona chce, żebym zawsze była tą malutką dziewczynką.

- Ale nie jesteś nią – powiedziała Fleur z uśmiechem. – Jesteś piękną, dorosłą kobietą i czy jej się to podoba, czy nie, musi to zrozumieć.

- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że zrozumie.

- Słyszałam, że chcecie mieć wesele w Boże Narodzenie. To prawda?

- Tak – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem.

Dwójka spędziła resztę popołudnia na rozmowach o ślubach i związkach. Fleur nauczyła ją nawet kilku prostych zaklęć do układania włosów.

* * *

Harry czytał przez jakiś czas, po czym skierował się do swojego pokoju, żeby się przygotować. Gdy mijał pokój Ginny, uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał dochodzący zza drzwi śmiech. Był zadowolony, że Fleur i Ginny zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

Wziął dużo krótszy i mniej przyjemny prysznic, niż wcześniej, po czym ubrał parę nowych spodni i zielono-białą koszulę, którą pomogła wybrać mu Ginny. Zszedł na dół, poczekać na dziewczyny. Bill dołączył do niego przed szóstą i dwójka czekała razem.

Po jakimś czasie rozległy się kroki. Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył swoją narzeczoną. Jej włosy były przytrzymane z tyłu ozdobnymi spinkami, a loki spływały luźno po jej plecach. Miała na sobie piękną złoto-kremową sukienkę na ramiączkach, która doskonale pasowała do warstwowej spódniczki i pary kremowych szpilek.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Bill szturchnął go i zdołał wykrztusić:

- Wyglądasz… cudownie.

Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem, widząc jego pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie. Harry zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie. Objął ją jedną ręką, po czym odwrócił się do Billa i Fleur. Bill podszedł do nich i pocałował siostrę w policzek.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ginny.

- Dziękuję – odparła, ściskając go.

- Naprawdę wyglądasz pięknie. – Potrząsnął głową. – Gdzie się podziały dziecięce warkoczyki?

- Nawet nie zaczynaj. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać mamę dziś wieczorem.

- To prawda – zgodził się. Spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę. – Udamy się do sklepu George'a i stamtąd pójdziemy do restauracji.

Harry i Ginny weszli do kominka za drugą parą i wyszli w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Praca Weasleyów była widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka. Niektóre półki zostały zniszczony, ale większość z nich była już naprawiona, a produkty ułożone w pudłach.

Bill poprowadził ich przez ulicę Pokątną, za bank Gringotta. W jednej z poprzecznych alejek znajdowała się restauracja „Pod Różdżką Merlina"*. Pan Weasley zarezerwował prywatny pokój na przyjęcie. Gdy weszli, Ginny była zadowolona, że jej bracia i Hermiona już na nich czekali. Pan i pani Weasley pojawili się kilka minut później. Ginny ledwo powstrzymała się od komentarza, gdy jej matka od razu zaczęła narzekać.

- Arturze, to chyba raczej drogie. Dlaczego nie udamy się po prostu do domu i nie zrobimy przyjemnej kolacji?

- Nie, kochanie. Wszystko jest już przygotowane i wcale nie było takie drogie – powiedział pan Weasley, uspokajając żonę.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Oczywiście – odparł.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył córkę.

- Ginny, pięknie wyglądasz! Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie.

Rozłożył ramiona, a córka uściskała go, po czym podeszła do matki.

- Cześć, mamo.

- Witaj, kochanie. Najlepsze życzenia – odparła pani Weasley. Przytuliła córkę. – Wyglądasz… ładnie.

- Fleur pomogła mi z włosami i makijażem – powiedziała, dobrze rozumiejąc, że wcale się matce nie podoba.

- Jesteś trochę młoda, żeby nosić tyle makijażu – zadeklarowała Molly. Ginny odstąpiła na krok do tyłu, przestraszona, że jej matka zaraz wyciągnie chusteczkę i zmyje makijaż z jej twarzy.

Patrzyła na matkę, ale widząc prośbę w oczach Artura, po prostu powiedziała:

- Mnie się podoba.

Gdy pani Weasley witała się z wszystkimi innymi dziećmi, Ginny uściskała Hermionę.

- Wyglądasz świetnie – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Dzięki – odparła Ginny. Wskazała lekko na matkę. – Czasem trochę przesadza.

- I tak dobrze wygląda – stwierdziła Hermiona, gdy usiedli przy dużym, okrągłym stole.

- To prawda – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Wygląda na to, że już trochę odpoczęła. Na początku lata wyglądała, jakby była okropnie zmęczona.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Dobrze się bawiliście na plaży, we dwójkę?

- We trójkę – poprawiła ją Ginny. – Zabraliśmy ze sobą Teddy'ego.

- Harry jest przy nim taki dobry – powiedziała zaskoczona Hermiona.

- To prawda – odparła rudowłosa z dumą, uśmiechając się do narzeczonego.

Przez stół przewijała się luźna rozmowa. George i Percy opowiadali, jakie postępy poczynili w sklepie. Harry, Ron i Charlie rozmawiali o najbliższym sezonie Quidditcha.

- Ginny – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki Hermiona. – Myślałam, że moglibyśmy pójść na szkolne zakupy w poniedziałek. Jesteś wolna?

Ginny spojrzała na ojca, który pokiwał głową.

- Jasne, brzmi wspaniale.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Fajnie byłoby zrobić coś normalnego, jak szkolne zakupy.

- Pewnie tak, ale ty zawsze lubiłaś bardziej niż my te szkolne zakupy – docinała Ginny.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Pewnie masz rację.

- Twoi rodzice już otworzyli gabinet?

- Tak, pracowałam w biurze, wiesz, odbierałam telefony, ustawiałam spotkania. Było super i w ogóle chciałabym z nimi spędzać więcej czasu. Nawet spotkałam się z Justinem, mówiłam ci już?

- Nie – odparła Ginny, patrząc na menu. – Kiedy go widziałaś?

- Przyszedł z siostrą, na leczenie zębów – wyjaśniła. – Wraca z nami do Hogwartu.

- Wiem, będzie prefektem – powiedziała Ginny.

- Kto? – wtrącił się Ron.

- Justin – odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

- Wraca do Hogwartu? – Ron sprawiał wrażenie poirytowanego.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Tak, piątka z nas wraca. Justin, Dean, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst i ja stanowimy coś, co zwą „ósmym rokiem".

- My też będziemy mieli z wami lekcje – dorzucił Harry z uśmiechem.

- To prawda – powiedziała wyraźnie ucieszona Hermiona. – Jak to będzie działać?

- Dawlish powiedział, że Hufflepuff i Slytherin będą miały lekcje poranne, a Gryffindor i Ravenclaw popołudniowe. Będziemy podróżować przez Fiuu do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Będziesz mógł zostać albo przyjść wcześniej? – spytała Ginny z nutą nadziei w głosie.

- Będziemy mogli zostać w bibliotece, jeśli będziemy chcieli – wyjaśnił Harry. – Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że możemy też zostać na kolację, a klasa poranna może zostać na lunch, więc pewnie zobaczysz się z wszystkimi.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdawałeś Owutemy – narzekała Hermiona.

- Nie wspominając o tym, jak dobrze ci poszło – powiedziała dumnie Ginny.

- Dawlish powiedział, że wszyscy dobrze sobie poradziliście z Obroną – wtrącił pan Weasley. – Zaimponowaliście mu ogólnym wynikiem.

Harry trochę się zaczerwienił.

- Dziękuję, ale myślę, że wszyscy byliśmy trochę zaskoczeni. Myśleliśmy, że to były takie zwykłe testy na wejście.

- Nie chcieli was stresować – wyjaśnił Artur. – Nie byli pewni, jak sobie radzicie po ostatnim roku i byli pozytywnie zaskoczeni.

- To wspaniale – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Ilu jest was w klasie?

- Sześcioro – odparł Harry. – Największa grupa, jaką mieli od lat. Dawlish powiedział, że może będą mieć trochę więcej w styczniu, zależnie od zainteresowania. Mieli sporo zapytań od osób, które parę lat temu skończyły Hogwart.

- A nie powinno się właśnie teraz zmniejszyć to zainteresowanie? – spytała zaskoczona Molly.

- Nie – odparł Harry. – Sporo Aurorów zginęło podczas wojny i Dawlish chce, żeby było ich więcej, aby powstrzymać wszelkich kiepskich naśladowców Śmierciożerców przed zbytnim rozplenieniem.

Rozmowa nadal przewijała się przez stół podczas kolacji. Ginny bardzo się cieszyła przyjęciem. Była zadowolona, że jej matka sprawia wrażenie wypoczętej i jest zainteresowana życiem innych. George i Percy opowiadali jej o planach otwarcia restauracji.

- Mamy już lokal i ten tu Perce przeprowadzał rozmowy z potencjalnymi menedżerami – powiedział George. – Dean Thomas przyjdzie w przyszłym tygodniu i zrobi kilka rysunków na ścianach.

Percy trochę się obruszył na dźwięk swojego przezwiska, ale nie komentował.

- Brzmi wspaniale – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Jak znaleźliście lokal tak szybko?

- Harry go ma – wyjaśnił George. – Wynajmuje go nam. Mamy szczęście, że da się go w miarę łatwo przerobić na restaurację.

- To bardzo pięknie – powiedziała Molly, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Myślę, że to świetny pomysł i naprawdę dużo zarobią. No i to trochę przywróci Pokątną. Wiele sklepów zostało zamkniętych albo zwyczajnie porzuconych. Fajnie jest przejść się ulicą i zobaczyć nowe sklepy.

- To prawda, chłopcze – powiedział Artur. – Słyszałem, że w przyszłym tygodniu czy jakoś tak otwierają nowy sklep z mugolskimi ubraniami. Chcą go otworzyć, zanim uczniowie zaczną robić zakupy do szkoły.

- Mugolskie ubrania? – zapytała Molly z dezaprobatą. – Czy to konieczne?

- Mamo – jęknęła Ginny. – Mugolskie ubrania są super i wiele dzieci je nosi.

- To bardziej skierowane do dzieci – szybko wtrącił Artur.

Pani Weasley zacięła wargi w gniewie, ale ku uldze Ginny nie drążyła tematu. Przyszła do nich kelnerka i zabrała talerze, po czym ustawiła małe talerzyki na deser.

Fleur przygotowała cudowny tort z jagodami. Oczy Ginny rozjaśniły się, gdy go zobaczyła.

- Fleur, to jest piękne!

- _Merci_ – odparła Fleur, oblewając się rumieńcem. – Spytałam Billa, jaki by ci posmakował i pomyślałam, że to dobry sposób, żeby się pozbyć tych owoców, których nazbieraliście.

- Super – uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

Mina jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy matki. Zaczął się w niej zbierać gniew; Jeśli chciała przygotować dla niej tort urodzinowy, powinna nie brać tylu eliksirów. To było nie fair dla Fleur, która się napracowała przy torcie. Artur nachylił się do Molly i zaczął coś do niej szybko mówić. Zdecydowała ich zignorować i uśmiechnęła się do szwagierki. Tort został pocięty i rozłożony na talerze.

- Fleur, to jest świetne – powiedział Harry, gdy spróbował tortu.

- To prawda – dorzuciła Hermiona zaskoczona. – Nie mów tego mojej mamie, ale jest lepszy niż jej.

Fleur spłonęła rumieńcem i podziękowała jej.

* * *

Artur jęknął, gdy wszyscy chwalili tort Fleur. Wiedział, że jego żona się coraz bardziej denerwuje. Była już i tak nieźle wkurzona, gdy się dowiedziała, że planują zrobić kolację w restauracji. Chciała zrobić przyjęcie w domu, ugotować wspaniałą kolację i tort dla córki, ale Artur i uzdrowiciele stwierdzili, że nie jest na to gotowa. Nie chciał, żeby Harry czy Fleur przygotowywali przyjęcie, bo wiedział, że Ginny od razu ruszyłaby do pomocy.

Molly zaczęła narzekać na koszt, ale Artur w końcu zdołał ją upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Nie był pewien, czy mu wierzy.

Gdy Ginny wyszła do toalety, Molly zaczęła komentować jej krótką spódniczkę i stwierdziła, że jest niestosowna. Artur miał jedynie nadzieję, że jego żona zdoła przytrzymać trochę temperament, dopóki nie zostanie tylko ich dwójka.

- Mamo, chcesz trochę tortu? – zapytała Ginny z iskierkami w oczach.

Molly wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chyba tak. Raczej się różni od tortu, który ja zwykle robię.

- Wiem – powiedziała Ginny. – Jest inny, ale bardzo dobry. Fleur zrobiła świetny tort marchewkowy na urodziny Harry'ego.

Artur zjadł swoją porcję w ciszy, narzekając w myślach, że nie ma sposobu, w jaki mógłby pocieszyć żonę nie obrażając jednocześnie synowej. Fleur naprawdę się postarała. Według niego było tu miejsce na obydwa rodzaje tortów, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby Molly podzielała jego zdanie.

Gdy tort został sprzątnięty, wszyscy dali Ginny prezenty. Molly spojrzała na męża. Była zaskoczona, że Ginny jeszcze nie otworzyła prezentów.

- Stwierdziliśmy, że powinna otworzyć je wieczorem, przy wszystkich, a nie sama, rano – wyjaśnił Artur.

- Chciałam otworzyć prezenty przy tobie – dodała Ginny. Molly trochę się rozluźniła i potaknęła.

Ginny rzuciła się na pudełka jak dziki zwierz. W końcu nie co dzień kończy się siedemnaście lat. Była zachwycona zaopatrzeniem do Quidditcha od braci, włączając zestaw do napraw mioteł i kafel do ćwiczeń. Hermiona dała jej zestaw piór i tusz. Bill i Fleur dali jej nową, zieloną, zimową pelerynę. Gdy przesunęła jedwabisty materiał między rękami, Bill odezwał się.

- Ma zaklęcia ogrzewające, które włączą się, gdy temperatura spadnie poniżej określonej.

- To będzie super w Hogwarcie – powiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny. – Dziękuję.

Artur uśmiechnął się, gdy patrzył, jak jego córka otwiera prezenty. Dał jej jasno zapakowane pudełko. Otworzyła je i ujrzała piękny zegarek z tarczą z perłowej macicy i diamentowymi akcentami na krawędzi.

- Tato – powiedziała, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. – Jest piękny! Dziękuję.

Uściskała oboje rodziców, po czym założyła zegarek na rękę. Hermiona i Fleur podziwiały go, po czym pokazał go Harry'emu. Jemu również się spodobał. Pocałował ją w policzek.

Artur patrzył zaniepokojony, jak Harry wręcza Ginny kolejne pudełko. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i otworzyła je. Znalazła w środku piękne, fioletowe kolczyki z kamieni księżycowych i diamentów. Pisnęła z radości. Szybko wyciągnęła diamentowe kolczyki, które miała od czasu wycieczki do Paryża i oddała je Fleur. Bill przywołał lustro, żeby mogła się przejrzeć.

- Dziękuję, misiu! – powiedziała, zachwycona prezentem. Pocałowała go.-

- Nie ma za co – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

Wkrótce przyjęcie dobiegło końca. Ron odprowadził Hermionę do domu, a Bill i Fleur pożegnali się i również odeszli. Charlie zabrał pozostałych braci, żeby bliżej sprawdzić bar przed restauracją.

Zanim Ginny i Harry zdążyli chociażby drgnąć, Molly przerwała im.

- Harry, Ginny, chciałabym zamienić z wami parę słów.

Para wymieniła zdenerwowane spojrzenia, ale usiadła naprzeciw Molly i jej męża.

- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, kupując jej prezent, ale nie wydaje mi się, że jest stosowny. Po pierwsze, nie zgadzam się na kolczyki u Ginny, a po drugie, te które jej dałeś, są stanowczo za drogie.

- Molly… – zaczął Artur.

- Nie uciszaj mnie, Arturze – przerwała mu Molly. – Wiem, że popełniłam kilka błędów, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam prawa do oceniania mojej córki.

Harry spojrzał na starszą parę trochę niepewny.

- Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego są niestosowne.

- Bo są za drogie – powiedziała, pstrykając palcami. – To nieodpowiednie, żeby chłopak kupił dziewczynie taki drogi prezent.

- Dlaczego? – Harry wydawał się poważnie zdziwiony. Spojrzał na Ginny, szukając pomocy. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo może się czuć zobowiązana, a to może doprowadzić do nieodpowiednich działań – kontynuowała zniecierpliwiona Molly. – Jeśli dasz jej coś drogiego, ludzie będą o tym mówić.

- Przepraszam, – powiedział po chwili Harry – ale wciąż nie rozumiem.

- Boi się, że będę się czuła zobowiązana do przespania się z tobą, bo kupiłeś mi drogi prezent – wyjaśniła ostro Ginny.

- Że co?! – krzyknął Harry. – Nigdy bym… Dałem jej te kolczyki, bo myślałem, że się jej spodobają, nie dlatego, że czegoś od niej oczekuję.

- Możliwe – powiedziała Molly. – Ale to źle wygląda.

- Jakim cudem źle wygląda to, że daję dziewczynie, którą kocham, parę kolczyków? – domagał się wyjaśnienia Harry.

- Kochasz? – Molly potrząsnęła głową. – Bardzo przepraszam, ale jesteście trochę zbyt młodzi, żeby wiedzieć, czy łączy was miłość. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Ty będziesz w Londynie, a ona w Hogwarcie. Nie wiesz, co może się zdarzyć w przyszłości. Może byłoby dobrze, gdybyś już wrócił na Grimmauld Place. Wasza dwójka zdecydowanie zbyt szybko posuwa się do przodu.

- Molly! Mamo! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Artur i Ginny.

Molly zwróciła się do męża.

- Co? Nie mam racji? Ma dopiero siedemnaście lat – dużo za mało, żeby znać swoje własne serce. Była w nim zadurzona od dawna i jest pewnie zauroczona tym, że nagle zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się jednocześnie z gniewu i zażenowania.

- Mamo! Jestem wystarczająco dorosła, żeby mieć swoje własne zdanie! On nie tylko „zwraca na mnie uwagę"! – wycedziła, kreśląc palcami cudzysłowy. - Kocha mnie, a ja jego!

- To przelotny, letni romans! – odkrzyknęła Molly. – Za parę tygodni będziesz w szkole i znajdziesz innego chłopca. On będzie w Ministerstwie, z ogromem kobiet zalecających się do niego. Jak myślisz, ile przetrwa wasz związek?

- DO KOŃCA NASZEGO ŻYCIA! – wrzasnęła Ginny, dając upust wściekłości. Wyszarpnęła różdżkę i anulowała zaklęcia kryjące pierścionek. Pokazała lewą rękę matce. – Harry poprosił mnie, żebym za niego wyszła! A JA SIĘ ZGODZIŁAM!

Molly patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie w szoku. Zwróciła się do męża.

- Wie… wiedziałeś o tym?

- Wiedziałem – odparł Artur. – Powiedzieli mi parę tygodni temu.

- Wiedziałeś i nic nie zrobiłeś?

- A co miałem zrobić? Kochają się i chcą wziąć ślub. Nie słuchałaś mnie, gdy mówiłem, jak bardzo na sobie polegali i jak dobrze im razem? Wiem, że są młodzi, ale oboje są już dorośli.

- Ledwo – prychnęła. Wstała i wlepiła wzrok w Harry'ego. – Nie chcę cię widzieć w moim domu.

- W porządku – odparł. Również wstał. – Kocham pani córkę i poślubię ją.

Spojrzał na Ginny, która nadal wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w matkę.

- Ginny…

- Tak, idę z tobą – przerwała mu Ginny.

Zebrała swoje prezenty urodzinowe.

- Ani mi się waż, młoda kobieto! – krzyknęła Molly.

Artur obszedł stół i niestety, Harry od razu stanął między Ginny i jej rodzicami. Podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.

- Ginny.

- Nie, tato, musimy już iść.

Artur pokiwał głową, patrząc to na nią, to na Molly.

- Uważaj na siebie.

Ginny uścisnęła ojca i pocałowała go w policzek. Potem cofnęła się do Harry'ego, który objął ją i teleportował na Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Gdy pojawili się na Grimmauld Place, nogi ugięły się pod Ginny. Harry ledwo zdążył ją utrzymać. Zabrał prezenty i wezwał Stworka.

- Panie – powiedział skrzat, gdy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest jego pani.

- Stworku, możesz to zabrać na górę, a potem udać się do Nory i zabrać wszystkie moje rzeczy?

- Oczywiście, panie – odparł skrzat. – A czego sobie życzy moja pani?

Ginny podniosła głowę z klatki Harry'ego.

- Przynieś po prostu trochę ubrań.

- Oczywiście, pani.

Harry poprowadził narzeczoną do sofy, po czym usiadł obok niej. Od razu usiadła mu na kolanach i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, szukając uspokojenia w jego bliskości.

- W porządku, kochanie?

Ginny wydała jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, który był pół śmiechem, pół szlochem.

- Nie wiem… To był taki piękny dzień… Nie wiedziałam, że tak ostro na to zareaguje.

Westchnęła.

- Uspokoi się za parę dni, ale chciałabym, żeby tak wszystkiego nie psuła.

- Jesteś pewna, że…

- Tak, jestem pewna, że dokonałam właściwego wyboru – przerwała mu Ginny. – Tata dał nam swoje błogosławieństwo i pogada z mamą. Jestem na nią wkurzona, ale wiem, że to dla niej musiał być szok.

Usiadła prostu i uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie martwię się o nią dzisiaj. To moje siedemnaste urodziny i jestem sama z moim narzeczonym w jego domu.

Harry również się uśmiechnął.

- Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawy…

Nachylił się i pocałował ją. Zaśmiała się i uciekła na górę. Znalazł ją w ich pokoju. Kontynuowali obchodzenie jej urodzin jeszcze długo tej nocy.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_*Pod Różdżką Merlina - w oryginale brzmi "Merlin's Wand", czyli dosłownie "Różdżka Merlina". Jednak pan Polkowski przetłumaczył "Hog's Head" na "Pod Świńskim Łbem", a mój znajomy całkiem słusznie wskazał mi, że "Różdżka Merlina" może być trochę zbyt dwuznaczne, if you know what I mean._

_Dziesięć rozdziałów i ponad 50 000 słów w 12 dni, stwierdzam zajebistość. Postaram się zrobić jak najwięcej do czwartku, bo, no cóż, trzeba będzie udać się do budy. Jutro zajmę się z rana jedenastym rozdziałem, ale nie mogę obiecać, że go zrobię, bo, zapewniam was, nie jestem nudziarzem i idę na imprezkę sylwestrową. Dziękuję wszystkim, dobiliście już do **2000** odsłon! Wiem, że to nie jest tak dużo, ale jak na 12 dni... nie spodziewałem się._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Artur próbuje naprostować Molly, co mu z tego wyjdzie?_

_- Harry informuje pozostałych Weasleyów i paru przyjaciół o zaręczynach,_

_- Hermiona odbywa rozmowę z Ginny o sprawach sercowych itede._


	11. Ujawnienie

- Jak, na Merlina, mogłeś do tego dopuścić?! – wrzasnęła Molly, gdy powrócili do Instytutu Summerbee'ego. – Ma ledwo siedemnaście lat, a ty pozwoliłeś jej na zaręczyny!? Widziałeś ją? Krótkie spódniczki, makijaż, kolczyki – wyglądała jak tania dziwka! Nie wspominając już o tym, że się jak taka zachowuje. Odchodzi ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Molly! – powiedział Artur ostro. – Po pierwsze, musisz się uspokoić. Chcesz zrazić do siebie swoją własną córkę?

- Nie, chcę, żeby była w domu, gdzie mogę mieć na nią oko! – krzyczała wściekła Molly. – Chcę stąd wyjść.

Artur stał w kącie, patrząc, jak Molly chaotycznie wrzuca swoje rzeczy do znoszonej torby.

- Molly, nie pomagasz nikomu w takim stanie.

- Myślałam, że mogę ci zaufać, że będziesz miał oko na dzieci, ale nie potrafiłeś podołać nawet temu prostemu zadaniu. Widocznie aspekt fizyczny ich relacji zaszedł dużo za daleko. Pozwoliłeś na to, żeby twoja córka stała się…

- Przestań w tej chwili! – krzyknął Artur, zaskakując Molly swoim gniewem. – Wiem, że wzięliśmy cię z zaskoczenia, ale nie pozwolę ci na oczernianie naszej córki i jej relacji. Czy chciałbym, żeby była starsza? Tak, oczywiście, że tak, ale ich łączy _miłość_ – prawdziwa i głęboka miłość. Chciałbym, żebyś widziała ich tego lata. Wspierali się nawzajem i pomagali sobie. Nie zapomni o niej.

Molly opadła na łóżko, nadal mając w rękach niektóre ze swoich szat.

- Ale jest za młoda i może zostać zraniona, i co wtedy?

- Jest młoda – zgodził się Artur. – Tak, może zostać zraniona, ale wiesz, że Harry nigdy nie zraniłby jej celowo. Nie możemy wszystkiego już za nią naprawiać, Molly. Już od lat tego nie potrafimy.

Gdy zobaczył, że jego żona zaczęła słuchać, wykorzystał przewagę.

- Molly, ona mogła właśnie przekroczyć granicę dorosłości, ale jest dużo bardziej dorosła niż siedemnaście lat. Musiała szybko dorastać. Wydarzenia z jej pierwszego roku się o to postarały, nie wspominając o zeszłym roku. Musiała dać radę podźwignąć ciężar cierpienia nie tylko swojego, ale także innych. Słuchałaś, co mówiła Minerwa? Jak Ginny wszystkim pomagała?

Molly pokiwała głową z niepewnością.

- Słyszałam Minerwę, ale nadal ciężko mi uwierzyć, że wszystko mogło pójść tak źle.

- Każdemu ciężko w to uwierzyć – zgodził się Artur, patrząc na żonę ze współczuciem. Wiedział, że bardzo powoli sobie radzi z myśleniem nad takimi rzeczami, ale poczuł, że jest już wystarczająco spokojna i można bezpiecznie usiąść naprzeciw niej. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Ronem tyle tygodni temu.

- Niestety, to naprawdę się stało. Udając, że nic się nie stało tylko umniejszamy jej doświadczenia. Harry jej słuchał i pomógł jej poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, przez co przeszła w zeszłym roku – powiedział już trochę spokojniej.

Molly westchnęła.

- Boję się jej słuchać. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co jej się przytrafiło. – Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. – Powiedziała mi, jak zniknęli jej szaty i ubrania i… Bałam się, że ją wykorzystali. Nie chciałam już słyszeć nic więcej.

- Nie winię cię za to – powiedział cicho Artur. – Ale tu nie chodzi o nas, tylko o Ginny. Ona potrzebuje być wysłuchana. Gdy się rozpływasz nad tym, jak to Percy i Ron mieli źle, mówisz jej, że wcale nie jest dla ciebie ważna.

- Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby tak myślała – odparła zapłakana Molly. – Po prostu nie wiem, co mam jej albo G-Georgiemu powiedzieć…

- Ale nie możemy ich ignorować – powiedział. – To jest trudne. Trudniejsze niż cokolwiek, co robiłem w życiu, ale nie mogę się skupiać na lęku, że źle wychowałem moje dzieci. Muszę być dla nich wsparciem i pomagać im najlepiej, jak potrafię. Nie możemy się teraz załamać. Płakanie im nie pomaga, a to właśnie musimy robić – pomagać im. Naprawdę… naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś mi w tym pomogła.

- Więc co zrobimy z Ginny? – zapytała po paru minutach Molly.

- A co chcesz zrobić? – spytał Artur. – Zakochaliśmy się, gdy byliśmy w Hogwarcie. Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że oni też się kochają?

Molly ucichła, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że się kochają? Wygląda, że są na to zbyt młodzi. Jak może być taka tego pewna, skoro jest taka nim przykryta? Boję się, że jest oczarowana jego reputacją, a nie nim. W nadchodzącym roku będzie oblegany jak prawie żaden inny chłopak w jego wieku. Jest bogaty i sławny… i te wszystkie zdjęcia w gazetach… może mieć każdą kobietę, czy każdą ilość kobiet, jaką sobie tylko zapragnie. Boję się, że Ginny zostanie zraniona.

Artur westchnął.

- Możesz mieć rację. Harry może zapaść w picie i kobiety i wszelkie inne niekoniecznie grzeczne rzeczy. Czy myślę, że tak się stanie? Nie. Nie możemy go karać za rzeczy, które się nie zdarzyły. Kocha Ginny i chce mieć rodzinę.

- Chce, bo nigdy nie miał prawdziwej rodziny – zgodziła się Molly. – Ale co się stanie za dziesięć lat, gdy wciąż będzie młodym człowiekiem, przywiązanym do rodziny? Zacznie ją zdradzać, czując, że coś go ominęło? Bill, nasz Bill, spotykał się z Fleur przez lata, zanim się ustatkował. Żaden z innych naszych chłopców nie myśli tak poważnie o dziewczynach – dlaczego Harry miałby być inny?

- On _jest _inny – powiedział delikatnie Artur. – Jak Ginny, musiał szybko dorastać. Wiele razy stawał oko w oko ze śmiercią, nie jest już dzieckiem. Czy wiem, co się stanie za dziesięć lat? Nie. Ale nie wydaje mi się, że będzie ją zdradzał czy zabawiał się w szybkie numerki z prostytutkami. To nie jest taki typ człowieka. Jest dobry, stabilny i szlachetny. Ufam mu, że będzie ją kochał i troszczył się o nią. – Gdy zobaczył, że Molly faktycznie go słucha, kontynuował. – Jeśli stanie się najgorsze i zostawi ją samą, ze złamanym sercem… - Westchnął. – Jeśli to się stanie, będziemy dla niej wsparciem.

Ucichł, patrząc na żonę. Rozumiał, jak się czuje. Bardzo chciał chronić córkę, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie. Tak samo się czuł, gdy Bill wyjeżdżał do Egiptu, a Charlie do Rumunii. Musiał mieć nadzieję, że dobrze ich wychował i wspierać ich.

- Chodź, kochanie – powiedział. – Położysz się do łóżka i poradzimy sobie z tym jutro.

Powoli, Molly zgodziła się. Został z nią i rozmawiał z nią cicho na temat jego dnia, a ona mówiła o swoich wieczornych zajęciach, zupełnie jakby to robili w domu. Minęła prawie godzina, zanim wyszedł.

Gdy Molly w końcu zasnęła, Artur zmęczony aportował się w Norze. Był zadowolony, że wszyscy jego synowie już byli w łóżkach. Nie chciał już tego dnia z nikim rozmawiać.

* * *

Ginny obudziła się raczej późno kolejnego dnia. Otworzyła oczy i wydarzenia z zeszłego wieczoru przeleciały przed nią jak mgła. Rozejrzała się za Harrym, ale potem przypomniała sobie, jak pocałował ją na pożegnanie, gdy wychodził do pracy.

Usiadła i zauważyła złożoną notatkę i różę na poduszce Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się i powąchała różę, po czym rozłożyła kartkę.

_Ginny,_

_Naprawdę nie chcę cię opuszczać – wyglądasz tak pięknie (i tak odpowiednio) śpiąc w moim łóżku. Bardzo bym chciał z tobą zostać, ale muszę iść dziś do pracy. Naprawdę bardzo bym chciał z tobą zostać. Zobaczymy się wieczorem._

_Kocham cię,_

_Harry._

Wzięła różę, po czym wstała i ubrała się, i zeszła do kuchni. Stworek akurat robił chleb.

- Dzień dobry, moja pani.

- Dzień dobry, Stworku – odparła Ginny. – Miałam nadzieję na płatki dziś rano.

- Oczywiście, pani. – Stworek pstryknął palcami i przy stole były już trzy różne typy płatków, razem z mlekiem i owocami.

- Dzięki, to jest świetne. – Ginny zjadła śniadanie i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co powinna dziś zrobić. Nie chciała dziś konfrontacji z rodzicami, a także z braćmi. Pomyślała o odwiedzeniu Luny, ale w końcu zdecydowała, że poczyta zakupione magazyny i zacznie jakieś plany. Gdy wstała, żeby wyjść do kuchni, Stworek zatrzymał ją.

- Z tyłu domu, na parterze jest pani gabinet. Jeśli chce pani go używać, mogę go otworzyć.

- W porządku – odparła, gdy weszła za Stworkiem po schodach, a potem przeszła na tył domu.

Musiała przyznać, że była bardzo nerwowa, zastanawiając się jak może wyglądać jej gabinet. Była zachwycona, gdy Stworek otworzył drzwi do pięknego pokoju z widokiem na tylny ogród. Był jasny i luźno urządzony, generalnie przeciwieństwo reszty domu. Był udekorowany na złoto, z kryształowymi akcentami. Wielkie biurko stało przy ścianie, zwrócone do okna. Najbardziej spodobała się jej jednak wodna ozdoba, spływająca nad brykającymi jednorożcami.

- Stworku, to jest niesamowite. – Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pokoju. – Czemu wcześniej tego nie widziałam?

- Wcześniej nie było pani – wyjaśnił Stworek. Wskazał na biurko. – Na biurku jest menu. Jeśli je pani wypełni, pojawi się w kuchni i przygotuję wybrany posiłek. Jeśli nie będzie pani jadła w domu, po prostu pani przekreśli.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny i podeszła do biurka, żeby przyjrzeć się menu.

Sztywny, kremowy pergamin był pełny wykaligrafowanego pisma. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziała. Myśl, że jej matce mogłoby się to spodobać uderzyła ją z siłą, jakiej się nie spodziewała. Była na nią zdenerwowana za jej nastawienie i działania, ale Ginny brakowało jej bardziej niż mogłaby się spodziewać.

Wybijając tą myśl z głowy, usiadła przy biurku. Było tu eleganckie pióro i raczej drogi atrament. Ginny zaśmiała się do siebie. Czuła się jak bohaterka jednej z nowel, które czytała. Zamówiła kanapki na lunch i kurczaka z rożna z ziemniakami i fasolką szparagową na obiad, a na deser tartę melasową.

Usiadła na złotej sofie, sięgając po jeden z magazynów. Dziś mogła robić co jej się żywnie podobało i zamierzała to wykorzystać. Trochę poczuła się, jakby bawiła się w dom*, ale podobało jej się to.

* * *

- Kurde, stary! – krzyknął Seamus. – To do dupy.

Harry potaknął z żalem. Dwójka przyjaciół przeglądała akta spraw ataków Śmierciożerców, aby się upewnić, że wszyscy zostaną złapani. Właśnie skończył opowiadać Seamusowi o reakcji pani Weasley na jego prezent dla Ginny.

- Ginny mówi, że jej matka zmieni zdanie, ale była strasznie wkurzona – powiedział Harry. – Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego.

Seamus wzruszył ramionami.

- Moja mama jest taka sama. Zawsze o wszystko robi aferę. Zwykle się uspokaja i wszystko jest dobrze, ale nie jest fajnie, jak się na ciebie drze.

- Chyba właśnie to mnie trafiło – odparł Harry. – Pani Weasley zawsze była dla mnie taka miła.

- Traktuje cię bardziej jak rodzinę – powiedział Seamus. – Rozmawiałeś z Ginny dziś rano?

Harry zarumienił się.

- Właściwie to była ze mną w domu.

- Co? – Seamus wyglądał na nieźle zszokowanego. – I nie miałeś na karku sztabu wściekłych rudzielców?

- Chyba nikt oprócz pana i pani Weasley nie wie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Pani Weasley była wkurzona, ale pan Weasley pozwolił jej pójść.

- Pozwolił córce spędzić noc z jej chłopakiem? – spytał zaskoczony Seamus.

- Pozwolił córce spędzić noc z jej narzeczonym – poprawił go Harry.

- CO!? – Seamus roześmiał się i uściskał przyjaciela. – Gratki, stary. Kiedy się oświadczyłeś?

Gdy pracowali, Harry opowiedział Seamusowi o wycieczce z Ginny do Paryża. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dobrze jest podzielić się z kimś radością.

- To super – powiedział Seamus z uśmiechem. – Bardzo się cieszę. Kiedy bierzecie ślub?

- Ginny chce w Boże Narodzenie.

Michael zapukał w otwarte drzwi do biura, w którym pracowali przyjaciele.

- Jest lunch, chcecie do nas dołączyć w bufecie?

- Trzeba to uczcić – powiedział Seamus. Zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wyszli do tej restauracji, o której mówił Terry? Tej w Covent Garden?

- Brzmi świetnie – odparł Harry, wstając.

- Dobra… - powiedział trochę zdezorientowany Michael. – A co świętujemy?

- Powiemy ci w restauracji – odpowiedział Seamus, gdy wychodził za nimi z biura.

* * *

Arturowi ulżyło, że wszyscy jego synowie zdecydowali wyjść do sklepu. Chciał przełożyć wszelkie starcia na wieczór. Po zjedzeniu miski płatków, ruszył do Ministerstwa.

Jego personel w Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej został zmniejszony po wojnie, gdy wprowadzano coraz mniej podróbek. Kingsley chciał zintegrować to biuro ze starym departamentem Artura, Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli i uczynić Artura szefem. Miałby wtedy większy personel i miałby też pod sobą Biuro Kontaktów z Mugolami. Artur był bardzo podekscytowanymi tymi planami.

Od końca wojny, Artur pracował w specjalnym kolegium powołanym do przejrzenia praw i regulacji ustanowionych przez ostatnie kilka lat. Była to konieczna rzecz i Artur był bardzo zadowolony, że może w tym pomóc, ale musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu kontaktu z wynalazkami mugoli.

Ranek został spędzony na przeglądaniu kolejnych akt z Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków. Mimo, że wszyscy niesłusznie uwięzieni w Azkabanie zostali wypuszczeni, trzeba było się upewnić, że wszyscy, którzy uniknęli Komisji, wiedzą, że jest już bezpiecznie.

Gdy wrócił z lunchu, powróciły do niego myśli o jego córce. Trzeba było coś zrobić. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzina była podzielona.

* * *

- Więc co świętujemy? – spytał Michael, gdy już wszyscy usiedli.

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

- Ginny i ja zamierzamy wziąć ślub.

- Gratulacje! – powiedziała Katie. Podeszła do niego i uściskała go. – Bardzo się cieszę.

Każdy pogratulował Harry'emu. Jeszcze raz przytoczył skróconą wersję jego wycieczki do Paryża i jego oświadczyn.

- Co powiedział Ron? – spytała Susan.

- Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałem – odparł Harry. – Chcieliśmy to ogłosić zeszłego wieczora, ale, powiedzmy, nie wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy. – Pewna myśl przeszła mu przez głowę. – Na razie zatrzymajcie to dla siebie. Chcę, żeby rodzina Ginny dowiedziała się o tym, zanim pojawi się to w gazetach.

- Nie ma problemu – obiecał Seamus.

Szóstka przyjaciół cieszyła się lunchem, po czym powróciła do Ministerstwa. Gdy Harry zbliżał się do departamentu Aurorów, zwolnił trochę, gdy zobaczył pana Weasleya czekającego przy wejściu. Próbował się zdecydować czy ma tam podejść, czy nie, gdy Artur go zobaczył.

- Harry.

- Pan Weasley – przywitał się Harry ostrożnie. Rozumiejąc, że musi jakoś wytłumaczyć się z ostatnich zdarzeń, kontynuował. – Przepraszam, że zdenerwowałem panią Weasley zeszłego wieczoru. Nie chciałem.

- Wiem, chłopcze – powiedział Artur. – Przykro mi, że przyjęcie Ginny się tak skończyło.

- Wie pan, dlaczego jest tak wobec nas nastawiona? – zapytał Harry smutnym tonem. – Jakoś myślałem, że będzie szczęśliwa.

- Nie mogę za nią mówić – zaczął pan Weasley. – Ale nie widziała was razem. Boi się, że to przelotny romans i złamiesz Ginny serce. Wiem, że tak nie jest, ale nie widziała was. Molly czasem zapomina, że Ginny nie jest małą dziewczynką.

Rozejrzał się i wskazał Harry'emu puste biuro. Gdy Harry zamknął drzwi, pan Weasley odezwał się.

- Miałem nadzieję, że moglibyście dziś przyjść na kolację. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś powiedzieć o tym jej braciom.

Harry podrapał się po karku.

- W sumie to dobry pomysł. Myślę, że przyjdziemy po kolacji. Muszę tylko jeszcze porozmawiać z Ginny. Chcę… chcę, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, powiedziałem dziś o tym moim przyjaciołom z programu Aurorów. Trochę… trochę się martwię o ich reakcję. – Podniósł wzrok. – Ron ma tendencję do zbyt mocnego reagowania, a nie mam pojęcia, jaki jest Charlie. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś denerwował Ginny.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Mam nadzięję, że będą się cieszyć. Bill wie?

- Wie on i Fleur.

- Również ich zaproszę – odparł pan Weasley.

- Dziękuję.

Artur uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

Ginny sączyła powoli swój sok dyniowy, siedząc w Dziurawym Kotle. Przed południem dostała sowę od Hermiony z zapytaniem, czy nie mogłyby się spotkać na lunch. Poinformowała o tym stworka i wyruszyła do baru. Hermiona miała się z nią tam spotkać, a potem miały wyjść do mugolskiej części Londynu na lunch.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach Ginny zobaczyła charakterystyczne puszyste włosy. Oczy czarownicy, do której owe włosy należały, omiotły pub, po czym zatrzymały się na Ginny.

- Ginny!

Wstając, Ginny uściskała przyjaciółkę.

- Hermiona! Strasznie się cieszę, że wysłałaś mi sowę!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie miałam okazji z tobą wczoraj pogadać.

Dwójka dziewcząt wyszła z baru. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale chciałam pójść do mojej ulubionej restauracji niedaleko Hyde Parku.

- Nie, brzmi ciekawie.

Po krótkim czasie jechali taksówką wzdłuż parku. Po jednej stronie ulicy znajdowały się bardzo zadbane szeregowe domy wiktoriańskie. Hermiona poprowadziła ją do pubu, o którym wcześniej wspomniała. Na zewnątrz były ustawione siedzenia i przyjaciółki zdecydowały, że skorzystają z pięknej pogody i usiądą na dworze.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do rudowłosej.

- Dzięki, że przyszłaś na spotkanie. Moi rodzice zawsze przyprowadzali mnie tu po zwiedzaniu. To jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Widać, czemu. Tu jest pięknie. – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i zobaczyła, że jest trochę zamyślona. – Myślałam, że pracujesz w gabinecie rodziców.

- Pracowałam – odparła Hermiona – ale zatrudnili normalnego recepcjonistę i będę tam tylko od czasu do czasu. Jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza, będę miała czas na powtórzenie. Trochę się denerwuję, bo przez rok nie było mnie w szkole.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Hermiono, jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz.

Pojawiła się kelnerka, żeby odebrać zamówienia. Ginny zdecydowała się na kanapkę i sałatkę. Gdy kelnerka odeszła, rudowłosa spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciółkę.

- No więc… o co chodzi? I nie wmawiaj mi, że martwisz się o szkołę. Widzę, że to nie to.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Nie jestem pewna. – Spojrzała w stronę parku. – Jestem zagubiona i nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić. Ostatniej nocy, po przyjęciu… eee… Ron i ja… no… my…

Ginny patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc, po czym gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Spałaś z nim?

- Prawie – przyznała Hermiona, a jej twarz była cała czerwona. – Skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nigdy o tym nie myślałam, ale jeszcze się z tym nie czuję dobrze. Zawsze myślałam, że poczekam, dopóki nie będę pewna, że… no, że to jest odpowiednia osoba. Bardzo go lubię, ale spotykaliśmy się tylko przez kilka miesięcy. Czy na pewno do siebie pasujemy? Tak mi się wydaje, ale…

- Mówiłaś mu o tym?

Hermiona znów się zaczerwieniła.

- Nie wiem, jak ani co powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że jego relacja z Lavender była, no… powiedzmy, bardziej… _rozwinięta _w aspekcie fizycznym… no i nie chcę, żeby stracił zainteresowanie, bo…

- Dobra, na razie wystarczy – przerwała Ginny. – Żaden chłopak nie jest wart, żebyś przez niego straciła poczucie własnej wartości. Dean chciał ode mnie znacznie więcej, niż chciałam dać i powiedziałam mu to wprost. Nie mógł mnie dotknąć bez pozwolenia.

- Nie bałaś się, że zerwie z tobą, bo nie robiłaś tego, czego chciał?

- Nie – odparła szczerze Ginny. – Jeśli zerwałby ze mną z tego powodu, nie był wart mojego czasu. To samo jest z moim bratem, ale nie wydaje mi się, że taki jest. Jedyny związek, w jakim był to był z tą… no, nie oszukujmy się, Lavender jest taką trochę… dziwką. Nie wiem, co robili czy czego nie robili, ale chodzi o to, że musisz mu powiedzieć, jakie stawiasz ograniczenia. Może mu się to nie spodobać, ale z tobą nie zerwie.

Hermiona piła powoli wodę, słuchając przyjaciółki.

- Rozmawiałaś z Harrym o tych sprawach?

Ginny zarumieniła się trochę.

- Uwierz mi, Harry i ja sporo razy rozmawialiśmy o tych sprawach. Ma tak jakby odwrotny problem, niż większość chłopaków. Bał się mnie dotknąć. – Opuściła lekko głowę. – Powiedzmy, że musiałam być z nim trochę bardziej… agresywna.

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Czy wy…

Wydawało jej się, że twarz rudowłosej nie może się bardziej zaczerwienić. Myliła się. Omal nie dało się odróżnić koloru jej twarzy od włosów. Ginny lekko kiwnęła głową.

- My… no, zrobiliśmy _to_ po raz pierwszy w Paryżu.

- Bałaś się? Skąd wiedziałaś, że to właściwa decyzja?

- Przez ostatni rok bardzo żałowałam, że… no, że nigdy z Harrym nie uprawialiśmy miłości – powiedziała spokojnie. – Cały czas myślałam, że jeśli on by zginął… Był jedyną osobą, o której myślałam w ten sposób. Gdy znów byliśmy razem, to była tylko kwestia czasu. – Zaśmiała się delikatnie. – Jest takim dżentelmenem... Przez pewien czas myślałam, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że jesteśmy w niewłaściwym miejscu, albo o niewłaściwym czasie. Ten pierwszy wieczór w Paryżu był niesamowity. Przez większość popołudnia robiliśmy zakupy, a potem Bill i Fleur zabrali nas na kolację. Gdy wróciliśmy do hotelu… no, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to odpowiednia chwila.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

- W takim razie bardzo się z waszego powodu cieszę. Powiedzmy, że ciężko mi jest się przyzwyczaić do myślenia o Harrym, że… no wiesz, że może być romantyczny, no ale z tobą on jest zupełnie inny. Trochę jestem zazdrosna – to znaczy, nie dlatego, że to Harry, ale dlatego, że jakoś tobie wszystko dobrze idzie.

- To prawda – zgodziła się Ginny. – Ale trochę to trwało.

- Martwisz się, co będzie w tym roku? – spytała Hermiona, gdy kelnerka przyniosła posiłki.

- O co mam się martwić?

- Że nie będzie cię z Harrym – sprecyzowała Hermiona.

Młodsza dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie będzie fajnie, ale będziemy do siebie pisać i raz na tydzień będę się z nim widywać na lekcjach.

- Jesteś taka pewna siebie – odparła Hermiona. – Ja cały czas myślę, że Ron będzie poznawał nowych ludzi… a co, jeśli spotka kogoś, kto według niego jest lepszy?

- Zawsze szalał za tobą, no i sądząc po tym, jak się ślini na twój widok, chyba nie masz powodów do zmartwień – powiedziała Ginny, chichocząc.

- Ty mówisz, że za mną szaleje, Harry mówi, że Ron za mną szaleje, ale Ron sam nigdy tego nie powiedział. Mówi, że mnie lubi i prawi mi komplementy, ale nigdy nie posuwał się dalej – odpowiedziała smutno Hermiona. – Cały czas przypominam sobie jesień, na moim szóstym roku. Byłam prawie pewna, że Ron mnie lubi, a od razu po tym dowiedziałam się, że liże się z Lavender przy każdej okazji.

- Naprawdę się boisz, że znajdzie sobie kogoś innego? – spytała niepewnie Ginny.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Nie jestem pewna. Nie wydaje mi się, ale ostatnio… widzę, jak się ślini, gdy widzi Fleur. Nie jest tak źle, jak kiedyś, ale jednak… - Musicie porozmawiać o waszych relacjach – powiedziała Ginny. – Ty się boisz, że on znajdzie sobie inną, a on się robi zazdrosny, jak rozmawiasz z jakimkolwiek chłopakiem. Myślałam, że już się między wami trochę ociepliło.

- Ciężko się rozmawia o uczuciach – odpowiedziała w obronie Hermiona.

- To prawda, trochę strach się jest otwierać przed kimś innym – zgodziła się rudowłosa. – Ale jeśli wasz związek będzie szedł do przodu, to w końcu trzeba będzie się przełamać. Pytałaś go kiedykolwiek o jego relacje z Lavender?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Już się dość nasłuchałam Lavender. Cały czas sugeruje, że… no, że ze sobą spali.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Nie wydaje mi się. To znaczy, to możliwe, ale wiesz, jaka ona była o ciebie zazdrosna i starała się pokazać, że należy do niej.

- Skąd mogła wiedzieć, jak ja o nim myślałam?

Rudowłosa wlepiła wzrok w przyjaciółkę, drapiąc się po głowie z niedowierzaniem.

- Naprawdę? Wydaje mi się, że cała wieża czekała, aż przestaniecie się kłócić i zaczniecie się obcałowywać.

- Że co?

- Hermiono, weźże sobie daj siana. Słabo ukrywasz uczucia. To było aż boleśnie oczywiste, że do siebie pasujecie.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, ale uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- A Harry kiedyś powiedział ci, że cię kocha?

Ginny rozpromieniała.

- Cały czas mi to mówi.

Gdy wychodziła z Grimmauld Place, rzuciła z powrotem zaklęcia ukrywające, ale naprawdę chciała się podzielić tą wiadomością z Hermioną. Kelnerka przyszła uzupełnić ich szklanki i zabrała talerze.

Gdy kelnerka odeszła, Ginny nachyliła się lekko do Hermiony.

- Powiedział mi, że tej nocy, w Lesie, miał wybór. Mógł zostać z rodzicami, albo wrócić. Wrócił dla mnie.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

- Powiedział ci to?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Jest dużo bardziej otwarty. Kocha mnie i nie może się doczekać, kiedy założymy rodzinę.

- Co!?

Ginny dyskretnie usunęła zaklęcia kryjące pierścionek i pokazała dłoń Hermionie. Ta gwałtownie się zapowietrzyła, gdy dotarł do niej sens pierścionka na palcu rudowłosej.

- Poprosił cię, żebyś za niego wyszła?

Ginny potaknęła, uśmiechając się.

- Oświadczył się, gdy byliśmy w Paryżu.

- Wow. – Hermiona oddychała ciężko, patrząc na pierścionek, starając się to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć. – Ten pierścionek jest piękny.

- Dzięki – odparła Ginny. – To był pierścionek jego matki. To jego sposób na, tak jakby włączenie jego rodziców w nasz ślub.

- To słodkie – powiedziała Hermiona. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuowała. – Posłuchaj, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie jesteście trochę zbyt młodzi, żeby rozmawiać o ślubie?

Ginny zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- Może jesteśmy młodzi, ale się kochamy. Nie weźmiemy ślubu aż do następnych świąt, więc będziemy mieli niespotykanie długi okres zaręczenia.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby ją to trochę przekonało.

- Skąd wiesz, że na pewno go kochasz?

- Uzupełnia mnie – odparła Ginny z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. – Tak bardzo mi pomógł tego lata i naprawdę nie widzę siebie spędzającej życie z kimkolwiek innym. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale on mnie zawsze potrafi uszczęśliwić. Słucha mnie i mnie szanuje. Wie, jak poprawić mi humor, nawet jeśli wymaga to tylko posiedzenia przy mnie i wysłuchania mnie.

- Moja mama mówiła, jak bardzo wyglądacie na zakochanych – przyznała Hermiona. – Myślałam, że może ona tak trochę wszystko przejaskrawia, wiesz, ona jest bardziej romantyczna. Nie boisz się, że popełniasz błąd? Wiesz, jesteś taka młoda. Jak będziesz grać w Quidditcha, gdy będziecie małżeństwem?

Ginny trochę zesztywniała, słysząc potok pytań z ust przyjaciółki, ale wiedziała, że właśnie tak ona przetwarza wszelkie informacje.

- Wiem, że nie popełniam błędu. Nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić, ale kocham go i spędzę z nim resztę mojego życia. A jeśli chodzi o Quidditcha, nadal mogę grać, nawet jeśli będę w małżeństwie. Harry powiedział, że będzie mnie wspierał, cokolwiek nie zrobię. Czy chcę grać w Quidditcha, czy podróżować, czy cokolwiek innego, on po prostu chce ze mną być. Nie planujemy od razu mieć dzieci. Chcemy trochę poczekać.

Hermiona wysłuchiwała przyjaciółki, kończąc lunch. Część jej chciała ich zganić. Było oczywiste, że są zbyt młodzi. Jak, do cholery, mogą wiedzieć, czy łączy ich miłość? Hermiona wiedziała, że jej związek z Ronem, a sama myśl o małżeństwie to piekło a niebo. Jak Ginny, która była prawie dwa lata od niej młodsza, mogła być już gotowa?

- Nie chciałabyś przez chwilę żyć własnym życiem? Być całkiem sobą?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Właściwie to nie. To znaczy, nadal będę sobą, ale nie mam jakiejś przytłaczającej potrzeby udowadniania komukolwiek, że potrafię sobie sama poradzić.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Ja sobie nie mogę nawet wyobrazić małżeństwa zaraz po szkole. Tyle rzeczy chciałabym zrobić. Chciałabym podróżować, mieć własne mieszkanie i po prostu cieszyć się życiem w Londynie.

- Też będę podróżować – powiedziała Ginny. – Tylko, że z Harrym. Będziemy mieć własne mieszkanie. Na początku będziemy żyć na Grimmauld Place, ale w końcu uwijemy sobie jakieś przytulne gniazdko.

- A co na to twoi rodzice? – spytała Hermiona.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Tata się cieszy i dał nam błogosławieństwo. Mama… mama nie jest taka zadowolona. – Wyjaśniła, co się stało zeszłej nocy.

Hermiona była wyraźnie zszokowana.

- Kazała mu się wynieść z Nory?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Bardzo go to zraniło. Nie rozumiem jej. Zachowuje się, jakby chciała, żebyśmy wszyscy się powiązali w pary i wzięli śluby, ale jak dotąd nie była specjalnie uradowana, gdy przychodziło co do czego. Okropnie traktowała Fleur i nie była jakoś specjalnie miła dla Harry'ego. Wiem, że go kocha i się o niego martwi. Dlatego tak go to dotknęło. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Tata i Bill byli super.

- A Ron? – spytała Hermiona. – Nie może wiedzieć, pewnie już by coś mi powiedział.

- Chcieliśmy powiedzieć wszystkim po tym, jak powiemy mamie… - powiedziała trochę smutno Ginny. – Nie wiem, co teraz zrobimy. – Spojrzała na nią. – Chcesz ze mną wrócić na Grimmauld Place?

Hermiona zaakceptowała zaproszenie i po zapłaceniu rachunku, dwie czarodziejki udały się na Grimmauld Place. Ginny była bardzo uradowana, że może pokazać przyjaciółce swój gabinet.

- To jest piękne – powiedziała Hermiona, przechadzając się po pokoju. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to tu było przez cały czas.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Stworek powiedział, że wcześniej nie było pani, więc nie można było go otworzyć.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

- Stworek zwraca się do ciebie jako „pani"?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Odkąd się zaręczyliśmy. Coś mówił o tym, że Harry wybrał mnie na swoją partnerkę.

- Czyli dlatego Stworek robił to, co kazałaś? Zastanawiałam się nad tym – przyznała Hermiona. – Myślałam, że może to przez to, że ty jesteś czystej krwi, a ja jestem mugolakiem.

Pukanie w otwarte drzwi spowodowało, że obydwie dziewczyny natychmiast się odwróciły. Stworek stał w przejściu, ze srebrną tacą, na której był poskładany kawałek pergaminu.

- Pan wysłał pani sowę.

- Dziękuję, Stworku – powiedziała Ginny, zabierając list. – Stworku, Hermiona wie, że Harry i ja jesteśmy zaręczeni.

- Dobrze, pani. – Skrzat skłonił się i zniknął z pyknięciem.

- Przepraszam na moment – rzekła Ginny, otwierając notatkę.

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz, kochanie. Powiedziałem przyjaciołom o nas i bardzo się cieszą. Nie chciałem nic mówić, ale jakoś się to tak potoczyło i wygadałem się Seamusowi ze wszystkiego._

_Rozmawiałem z twoim tatą i chce, żebyśmy przyszli po kolacji i powiedzieli wszystkim o zaręczynach. Jak dla mnie to dobry pomysł._

_Kocham cię!_

_Harry._

- O, to dobrze – powiedziała Ginny, podążając w stronę biurka. – Harry chce, żebyśmy przyszli do Nory po kolacji i powiedzieli wszystkim. – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – Chcesz z nami tam pójść? Mogłabyś zostać na kolację, a potem wybralibyśmy się do Nory.

- Pewnie – zgodziła się Hermiona. Patrzyła, jak jej młodsza przyjaciółka odpowiada na list i pomyślała, że dobrze będzie tam być, w razie jakby Ronowi odbiło.

* * *

- Idę się trochę odświeżyć, zanim tam pójdziemy – oznajmiła Ginny, gdy skończyli kolację.

Harry był szczęśliwy, że była z nimi Hermiona i już wiedziała o ich małym sekrecie. Jak dotąd, wieczór był bardzo przyjemny i spokojny, ale musiał przyznać, że trochę się martwił o reakcję braci Ginny.

- W porządku – powiedział, całując Ginny w policzek.

Patrzył, jak jego narzeczona opuszcza pokój, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę na inną kobietę siedzącą w pomieszczeniu. Widział, że czekała, aż będzie mogła z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

- Harry – powiedziała, patrząc na niego ostro. – Coś ty zrobił?

- Rozumiem, że mówisz o zaręczynach? – spytał, gdy powoli do niego dotarło, co miała na myśli.

- Tak – syknęła. – Harry, nie wydaje ci się, że jesteście na to za młodzi? Na ślub?

- Nie pobierzemy się aż do następnego roku – odparł Harry. – Ja będę miał dziewiętnaście, a ona osiemnaście lat. To nie była decyzja podjęta pod wpływem chwili, chcę ją poślubić i spędzić z nią resztę życia.

- Spotykacie się dopiero kilka miesięcy – powiedziała Hermiona, nie dając za wygraną. – Dlaczego nie możecie po prostu jeszcze trochę się tak spotykać i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie?

- Bo nie chcę. Nie chcemy – odpowiedział cierpliwie Harry. – Hermiono, kocham ją i chcę ją poślubić, i spędzić z nią resztę życia.

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Ale jesteście tacy młodzi.

- Ciągle to mówisz – powiedział Harry, widząc, że Hermiona już tej myśli nie rozwija. – Nie wiem, co innego mogę ci powiedzieć poza tym, że ją kocham, a ona mnie. Nie czuję się zbyt młody. Wiem, że nie wszyscy w moim wieku chcą się ożenić, ale wiem, że Ginny do mnie pasuje, jest moją drugą połówką. Nie ma znaczenia, ile mamy lat.

Patrzył na nią, gdy próbowała przetrawić jego słowa.

- Dlaczego masz z tym taki problem?

- Nie wiem – przyznała. – Moi rodzice zawsze przestrzegali mnie przed tak szybkim wyjściem za mąż. Obydwoje jesteście młodsi ode mnie, a ja nie czuję się ani trochę, jakbym miała w najbliższym czasie wziąć ślub.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie musicie być tak samo zaawansowani w waszych relacjach jak my, ale czy to aż tak dużo cię kosztuję, żeby cieszyć się z naszego powodu? Pani Weasley nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa, ale pan Weasley, Bill i Fleur bardzo się cieszą. Poza tym, moi rodzice musieli się pobrać bardzo wcześnie. Gdy się urodziłem, mieli zaledwie dwadzieścia lat.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Wstała, podeszła do niego i mocno uściskała.

- Cieszę się. Po prostu się martwię, to wszystko.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Trochę to straszne, ale wiem, że to właściwy wybór.

Oderwała się od niego i odszukała wzrokiem jego oczy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, w szmaragdowe oczy aż promieniały jego szczerością i miłością do Ginny.

- Po prostu… ja… nie wiem. Upewnijcie się, że wiecie, co robicie. Nie chcę, żeby któreś z was zostało zranione.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Nie martw się, będziemy cali.

Po jakimś czasie powróciła do nich Ginny. Przebrała się w niebieską suknię, ciasno okalającą jej ciało i włożyła szpilki.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nachylił się i pocałował ją. – Jesteś gotowa, kochanie?

Ginny skrzywiła się, ale potaknęła. Trójka ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, żeby móc teleportować się do Nory.

Hermiona wyprzedziła ich, a Ginny zwolniła. Harry zatrzymał się razem z nią, spoglądając na nią pytająco. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu… po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, jak zareagują.

- Wiem – przyznał Harry. – Twój tata i Bill byli super. Mam nadzieję, że reszta twoich braci… no, mam nadzieję, że będą szczęśliwi.

- Ja też – odparła.

Złapała go mocno za dłoń, po czym udali się do Nory. Pan Weasley czekał przy drzwiach. Uściskał córkę i Harry'ego, zapraszając ich do środka. Ron rozmawiał z Hermioną, a Bill i Fleur rozmawiali z Georgem i Percym. Percy był jedynym, który nie siedział przy stole. Harry wyszedł i postawił na stole dwa pojemniki.

- Stworek zrobił trochę tarty melasowej, dla wszystkich.

- Dzięki, stary – powiedział Ron.

Ginny pomogła ojcu nakryć do stołu. Po krótkiej chwili, wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole, jedząc tarte.

George spojrzał na siostrę.

- Gdzie dzisiaj byłaś?

Ginny posłała ojcu spojrzenie, ale on tylko pokiwał głową. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Na Grimmauld Place.

Spojrzała na braci i zobaczyła dezorientację na twarzy Charliego, a także pociemnienie twarzy Rona. Złapała Harry'ego za rękę.

- Zeszłej nocy, po przyjęciu, mama… zdenerwowała się na Harry'ego i powiedziała, że jego prezent był niestosowny, bo był za drogi.

- Kolczyki? – spytał Charlie.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Tak, wkurzyła się i to nieźle. Harry powiedział jej, że mnie kocha i to jedyny powód, dla którego dał mi te kolczyki. Mama… mama nie wytrzymała. Powiedziała, że jesteśmy zbyt młodzi, żeby wiedzieć, że łączy nas miłość i kazała Harry'emu wynieść się z Nory.

- ŻE CO?! – krzyknęli chórem zszokowani bracia.

Charlie zwrócił się do ojca.

- Tato, co się dzieje?

Wzdychając, pan Weasley odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Waszej matce ciężko jest się pogodzić z tym, że Ginny jest już dorosła i że ona i Harry są w poważnym związku. Rozmawiałem z Harrym, a on stwierdził, że zostanie już na Grimmauld Place. I tak zostało tylko kilka tygodni, i tak by się tam wyniósł.

- Nie chcę niepokoić pani Weasley – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

- To nie twoja wina, stary – powiedział George.

- Dzięki. – Harry był szczęśliwy, że ktoś go wspiera.

- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – spytał Charlie.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny, a ona pokiwała głową.

- Ginny i ja chcielibyśmy ogłosić wszystkim, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. Poprosiłem ją o rękę, a ona się zgodziła.

Przez ułamek sekundy, choć mogły minąć całe wieki, trwała cisza. A potem George doskoczył do nich i uściskał oboje.

- Gratki! Strasznie się cieszę!

- Dzięki – powiedziała Ginny, ucieszona. Spojrzała na Charliego, który był trochę speszony. Zaśmiał się.

- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że jesteś wystarczająco dorosła, żeby wziąć ślub, ale widzę, jacy jesteście razem szczęśliwi.

Uściskał siostrę.

- Jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwa, to ja też.

Harry trochę się rozluźnił, a Ginny pokazała wszystkim swój pierścionek. Spojrzał na Rona, który stał z Hermioną. Uniósł brew, a wtedy najmłodszy brat Ginny podszedł do niego.

- Żeby „wziąć ślub"? – powtórzył niepewnie słowa Charliego.

Harry pokiwał głową, zastanawiając sobie, o czym myśli teraz Ron.

- Tak. Kocham ją i chcę ją poślubić.

- Czyli już nie będziesz z nią zrywał? – spytał trochę agresywnie Ron. Harry trochę się zdenerwował, bardzo chciał mu przypomnieć, kto tak bardzo nalegał, żeby „nie zawracał jej w głowie", ale zdecydował, że nie skończyłoby się to za dobrze. Potrząsnął tylko głową.

- Nie mogłem wytrzymać zerwania z nią, ale wtedy myślałem, że to właściwa decyzja. Teraz wiem, że dobrze nam razem.

Ron patrzył przez chwilę na przyjaciela, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

- Jeśli z nią wytrzymasz…

Zaśmiał się i uścisnął Ronowi rękę.

- Dzięki, stary.

- Nie. Wierzę. Własnym. Oczom.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Hermionę przenoszącą wzrok to na jedno, to na drugie.

- Co? – spytał Ron.

- Zgadzasz się na to? Byłam pewna, że nie będzie tak kolorowo.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Teraz widzę, że nie zawraca jej w głowie. Kocha ją, a ona jego. Tego zawsze chciała i wiem, że będzie się o nią troszczył.

- Dzięki, Ron.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Ginny stojącą tuż za bratem. Uściskał ją.

- Gratki, siostrzyczko!

Gdy improwizowana impreza dobiegła końca, Hermiona, a także Bill i Fleur wrócili do domu. George uciekł na górę, a reszta poszła za panem Weasleyem do salonu. Ron od razu zaczął partię szachów z Charliem. Harry usiadł z Ginny na kanapie.

Gdy wszyscy już się usadowili, Ginny spojrzała na ojca.

- Mama miała jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?

Artur westchnął.

- Nie była szczęśliwa, ale chyba zmieni zdanie. Nie widziała was razem i nie była na to gotowa. Boi się, że będziesz tego żałować i zostaniesz zraniona.

- Nadal mi nie ufa, prawda? – spytał smutno Harry.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do młodego czarodzieja, próbując rozproszyć trochę bólu, który spowodowała jego żona.

- Nie jestem pewien, Harry. Molly i ja ożeniliśmy się od razu po skończeniu Hogwartu i byliśmy odtąd bardzo szczęśliwi, ale dotarło do nas, że mieliśmy też dużo szczęścia. Nie wszyscy, którzy pobierają się tak szybko kończą szczęśliwie.

Ginny sięgnęła po rękę Harry'ego i wplotła palce w jego dłoń.

- My też będziemy szczęśliwi, tato.

- Wierzę, że tak będzie – powiedział, kładąc rękę na złączonych dłoniach Harry'ego i Ginny.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej autorki StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Długo się naczekaliście na ten rozdział, ale na swoją obronę powiem, że:_

_a) był jak dotąd najdłuższy,_

_b) zaczęła się szkoła (grrr)_

_c) FF miało jakieś problemy techniczne i próbowałem dziś cały dzień coś dodać, cały czas były błędy. Od 1 stycznia aż do mniej więcej godz. 17 dzisiaj (2 stycznia), w ogóle nie liczyło wyświetleń._

_Dodam jeszcze, że autorka przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy miała spore problemy zdrowotne i przeszła kilka operacji. Na szczęście wszystko idzie dobrze i wraca do zdrowia. Napisała mi, że czuje się na siłach i zamierza wrócić do pisania. Nie mniej jednak raczej nie nadąży za tempem mojego tłumaczenia i zanim "Realizations" dobiegnie końca, możecie spodziewać się "Unintended Consequences", również jej autorstwa. Jest to historia AU, alternatywa do 7. tomu, czyli co, jeśli Hermiona wybiegła za Ronem i w ostatniej chwili, próbując go zatrzymać, deportowała się razem z nim?_

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Hermiona porozmawia z rodzicami o sprawach sercowych itede,_

_- Odwiedzimy pizzerię na Pokątnej,_

_- Incydent w Dziurawym Kotle. Harry, dwie panienki bez staników, resztę sobie dośpiewajcie._


	12. Relacje

Jane podniosła wzrok, gdy usłyszała Hermionę wchodzącą przez frontowe drzwi. Nasłuchiwała przez moment i gdy nie usłyszała żadnego innego dźwięku, wyszła do korytarza. Hermiona stała w nim, patrząc na coś, co miała w dłoni.

- Hermiono? Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

Ku zaskoczeniu Jane, Hermiona miała na twarzy wyraz załamania. Podeszła szybko do niej.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem, mamo – odparła Hermiona. – Ja… ja nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić albo co powiedzieć i zaczynam się czuć, jakbym nigdzie nie pasowała.

Jane zaprowadziła córkę do kuchni i po chwili obydwie kobiety siedziały przy stole z kubkami gorącej herbaty.

- Więc dlaczego się tak czujesz? – spytała córkę czule. Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na jej dłoni.

- Wiesz, że widziałam się z Ginny, prawda?

Jane potaknęła.

- Myślałam, że mogłabym porozmawiać z nią o mnie i o Ronie. Powinniśmy być w podobnej sytuacji – obydwie wracamy do szkoły, a nasi chłopcy będą w Londynie. Czasami czuję się dobrze i myślę, że przetrwamy to, a czasami, że Ron znajdzie sobie w Londynie kogoś nowego. Myślałam, że Ginny będzie miała podobne zmartwienia, wiesz, Harry jest młody i bogaty, i sławny, i dziewczyny za nim szaleją.

Spojrzała na matkę, z dezorientacją w oczach.

- Mamo, ona w ogóle się nie martwi. Zaczęła mówić o tym, że wie, że Harry ją kocha i powiedziała, że muszę porozmawiać z Ronem o moich zmartwieniach. Ciężko jest usiąść i porozmawiać o uczuciach. A co, jeśli powiem mu, jak się czuję, a on wcale nie będzie się czuł podobnie albo mnie wyśmieje, czy coś?

- Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłby coś takiego? – spytała uspokajająco Jane.

- Nie wiem – jęknęła Hermiona. – Mówi mi, że mnie lubi, ale cały czas przypominam sobie tą sytuację z Lavender w pokoju wspólnym, po tym, jak zaprosił mnie na przyjęcie u profesora Slughorna.

Jane przez chwilę milczała, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.

- Kochanie, musisz zdecydować, czy chcesz się z nim spotykać, czy nie. Jeśli chcesz być jego dziewczyną, musisz wybaczyć mu jego błędy. Rozmawiałaś z nim o tym?

- Nie! – odparła trochę zszokowana, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość. – Nie chcę słyszeć, jaka to Lavender była słodka i dobra jako dziewczyna.

Pani Granger pociągnęła łyk herbaty, patrząc na córkę.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć, ale jeśli chcesz kontynuować ten związek, to Ginny ma rację. Ty i Ron musicie porozmawiać i wszystko sprostować. Wiem, że jest nadal zazdrosny o Wiktora, a ty jesteś zazdrosna o Lavender. Jeśli wasze relacje mają rozkwitnąć, to musisz mu wyjaśnić, że nic cię z Wiktorem już nie łączy. A ty musisz wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia o Lavender. Musisz wiedzieć, dlaczego tak szybko zdecydował się na związek z nią, a ty musisz mu powiedzieć jak bardzo cię zranił.

Hermiona siedziała w cieszy, myśląc nad tym, co powiedziała jej matka. To samo próbowała powiedzieć jej Ginny. Westchnęła.

- Chyba masz rację. Po prostu… ciężko się rozmawia o uczuciach. A Ron nie należy do tych, którzy takie rozmowy podejmują chętnie.

- Boisz się, że z tobą nie porozmawia? – spytała cicho Jane. Oblewając się rumieńcem, Hermiona pokiwała głową. Jej matka uśmiechnęła się. – Wydaje mi się, że może cię jeszcze zaskoczyć.

Dwójka kobiet siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy, po czym przerwała ją Jane.

- Coś cię jeszcze niepokoi?

- Harry poprosił Ginny, żeby za niego wyszła – wypaliła Hermiona. Spojrzała na matkę, na jej twarzy gościła mieszanina uczuć. – Nie rozumiem. Ledwo przekroczyła siedemnaście lat, dlaczego miałaby… _oddawać się_ w taki sposób? Spytałam ją, czy nie chciałaby żyć przez jakiś czas własnym życiem, a ona po prostu powiedziała, że nie. Jak może być tak pewna? Ja mam prawie dziewiętnaście lat i nie mam pojęcia, co chciałabym robić w życiu. Wiem, że przez jakiś czas nie chcę wychodzić za mąż.

Jane uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do córki.

- Nie możesz wymagać od wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, żeby podejmowali te same decyzje, co ty, kochanie. Muszę powiedzieć, że po tym, jak spędziłam w ich pobliżu trochę czasu, nie jestem specjalnie zaskoczona. Obydwoje, jak na swój wiek, są bardzo dojrzali i oboje doświadczyli bardzo wielu zmieniających życie zdarzeń. Na pewno nie pobiorą się od razu, prawda? Słyszałam, że ona jeszcze wraca na następny rok do szkoły.

- Wraca – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Chce ślub w Boże Narodzenie, więc będzie to gdzieś w grudniu 1999.

- Czyli będą mieli osiemnaście i dziewiętnaście lat, gdy już się pobiorą – powiedziała Jane, zamyślona. – To i tak bardzo młodo i na pewno nie dla wszystkich, ale nie widzę, dlaczego w ich przypadku miałoby to nie wypalić.

- Więc dlaczego zawsze mnie przestrzegałaś przed zbyt wczesnym ślubem?

Pani Granger wpatrywała się w swoją herbatę przez chwilę, zbierając myśli.

- Gdy ja byłam młoda, miałam kilku przyjaciół, których celem w życiu był ślub. Kilkoro z nich pobrało się od razu po szkole, w wieku siedemnastu czy osiemnastu lat. Teraz jak na to patrzę, wydaje mi się, że po prostu chcieli się wyrwać z domu rodziców i udowodnić, że są już dorośli. Po jakimś czasie docierało do nich, że ślub nie jest rozwiązaniem wszystkich ich problemów. Musieli ciężko pracować za małe pieniądze, a poza tym trzeba się bardzo przystosować do życia z kimś innym. Moja przyjaciółka, Sara, skończyła na rozwodzie w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat z dwoma małymi dziećmi na utrzymaniu. To było dla niej bardzo trudne. Inna moja przyjaciółka, Anna wciąż jest w małżeństwie, ale miała sporo z tym problemów, omal nie doszło do rozwodu. Widziałam, przez co oni wszyscy przechodzą i nie chciałam skończyć podobnie.

- Jak wiesz, poznałam twojego ojca w szkole dentystycznej. Spotykaliśmy się ze sobą przez całą szkołę. Hugh chciał się ożenić, zanim założyliśmy nasz gabinet, ale ja nadal byłam bardzo niepewna, jeśli chodziło o takie ważne decyzje. Zaczęliśmy pracę i po jakimś czasie pobraliśmy się. Miałam trzydzieści lat, gdy zaszłam w ciążę i mimo, że chcieliśmy mieć więcej dzieci, powiedzmy, że los nam nie sprzyjał. Nie żałuję, że poczekałam ze ślubem i z decyzją o dzieciach, wydaje mi się, że byłam dużo bardziej dojrzała i podjęłam lepsze decyzje, niż podjęłabym będąc młodszą. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Po jakimś czasie uświadomiłam sobie, że nie każda para biorąca ślub wcześnie jest z góry skazana na niepowodzenie, ale na pewno trudniej jest wziąć ślub w tak młodym wieku.

Hermiona wysłuchała matki i starała się to wszystko przemyśleć.

- Chcę pójść na Uniwersytet i w ogóle chcę zrobić tyle różnych rzeczy, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić takiego szybkiego przywiązania. Część mnie jest sfrustrowana, że Ginny tego nie widzi. Mówi, że mimo wszystko planuje grać w Quidditcha i podróżować. Tylko że chce to wszystko zrobić z Harrym. Próbowałam z nim rozmawiać, ale on jest kompletnie ślepy i tylko mówi, że chce się ożenić.

- Powiedział, dlaczego?

- Wypluł jakiś nonsens na temat jak to oni są dla siebie stworzeni i ona jest jego drugą połówką – cokolwiek to znaczyło. Nie chce czekać. – powiedziała Hermiona, widocznie mająca żal do przyjaciela. – Oczywiście od razu potem broni się, że jego rodzice pobrali się bardzo szybko. Przykro mi, ale to się nie liczy. Nie żyli razem zbyt długo.

Twarz Jane od razu przybrała kompletnie inny wyraz.

- Hermiono, niech cię ręka boska broni przed powiedzeniem Harry'emu tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałaś mi. Rozumiem, że próbujesz to wygrać, ale wspomnienia po jego rodzicach są dla niego w pewnym sensie święte.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się zawstydzona.

- Przepraszam, wymknęło mi się to. – Westchnęła. – Wiem, że ludzie w świecie czarodziejów często szybko biorą ślub, ale stwierdziłam, że skoro Harry dorastał z mugolami, nie będzie w ten sposób myślał.

- Gdy byłam w Norze, Harry wspomniał, że jego ciotka wyszła za mąż, gdy miała dwadzieścia lat – powiedziała pani Granger.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach, starając się zablokować wszystko, co jej matka ma do powiedzenia.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Voldemort jest martwy, Umbridge gnije w Azkabanie, Snape nie żyje – miałybyśmy świetny rok szkolny. Chciałam, żeby chłopcy wrócili z nami do szkoły i dobrze byśmy się bawili, i zdalibyśmy Owutemy.

Jane uśmiechnęła się lekko, głaszcząc Hermionę lekko po jej puszystych włosach.

- Wiem, kochanie, ale to się nie stanie. Wszyscy dorastają. To nic złego, że nie dorastacie wszyscy tak samo szybko.

- Dlaczego jestem tak daleko z tyłu? – spytała Hermiona, jej głos był przytłumiony. Podniosła głowę. – Dostałam niedawno sowę od jednej z moich koleżanek, Parvati. Jest zachwycona, bo poznała faceta, z którym ślub przygotowali jej rodzice. _Jej rodzice przygotowali jej ślub_! To jest… to takie niewłaściwe i staromodne. Dlaczego miałaby być zmuszona do poślubienia człowieka, którego wybrali jej rodzice.

- Myślałam, że jest zachwycona? – zapytała zdezorientowana Jane.

- Jest.

- Więc w jaki sposób jest zmuszana?

Podniosła list, który wskazała jej Hermiona i szybko go przeczytała.

Hermiona spojrzała na matkę z niezrozumieniem.

- Bo jej rodzice zaaranżowali ślub.

- A ona się zgodziła – zwróciła uwagę Jane. – Kochanie, ona się tego spodziewała i wygląda na to, że jest szczęśliwa. Nawet napisała, że jej siostra zdecydowała, że nie chce zaaranżowanego ślubu, więc nie wygląda na to, że Parvati jest do czegoś zmuszana. Wiem, że gdy słyszysz „zaaranżowany ślub", to od razu sobie wyobrażasz rodziców z epoki wiktoriańskiej, zamykających swoje córki w pokoju, dopóki się nie zgodzą, ale to tak nie wygląda.

Hermiona wzięła list i jeszcze raz go przeczytała.

- Chyba masz rację. To po prostu wydaje się takie nieodpowiednie.

- Nie do tego przywykłaś – powiedziała spokojnie pani Granger. – Częścią dorastania jest, że nie każdy jest taki sam i nie każdy wymaga tego samego od życia. Ty chcesz się uczyć i żyć przez chwilę samemu. Wydaje mi się, że to wspaniale i oczywiście odzwierciedla to, w jaki sposób cię wychowałam. Ginny chce wyjść za mąż, ale mimo wszystko chce grać w Quidditcha i dobrze się bawić. Twoja przyjaciółka, Parvati pozna bliżej swojego narzeczonego, pracując jednocześnie na Pokątnej. Obydwoje są inni, ale mają swoje ambicje.

Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się nad słowami matki, po raz pierwszy naprawdę dopuszczając je do siebie. Na początku pominęła większość listu Parvati, ale przypomniała sobie, jak Hinduska była podekscytowana otwieraniem butiku na pokątnej z Lavender i, o dziwo, z bliźniaczką, Padmą. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jeśli te dziewczyny na czymś się znały, była to moda. Sięgnęła pamięcią wstecz i przypomniała sobie, że Parvati mówiła coś o zaaranżowanych ślubach, ale było to tak różne od jej wyobrażeń, że kompletnie o tym zapomniała.

Czy naprawdę była aż tak zamknięta? Musiała to przemyśleć. Naprawdę chciała na nich nakrzyczeć, że popełniają błędy i będą ich żałować, ale dotarło do niej, że w taki sposób tylko by ich do siebie zraziła. Trochę czasu zajęłoby jej przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Ze zmęczonym uśmiechem pocałowała matkę w policzek i poszła do łóżka.

* * *

Ginny rozglądała się po nowym sklepie, który jej bracia zamieniali teraz w pizzerię. Była w pozytywnym szoku. Zawsze imponowały jej artystyczne zdolności Deana, ale nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, żeby podejmował się czegoś na taką skalę. Jej bracia zdecydowali się na motyw smoków w restauracji i Dean pomagał im w wystroju.

- To jest cudowne – wydusiła po chwili. Dean namalował różne smoki w ich naturalnych środowiskach, więc było tam też sporo różnych łańcuchów górskich i wysokich szczytów. Była zaskoczona, że udało mu się każdego z nich namalować w tak różny sposób. Niektóre były w locie, inne zionęły ogniem, inne broniły jaj, a jeszcze inne polowały. Zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła Rogogona Węgierskiego latającego ochronnie wokół ciasno ułożonych jaj. Jedno z nich było pomalowane na złoto, a przed nim leżała Błyskawica.

Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, na co patrzy Ginny.

- Nie mogłem się oprzeć przed złożeniem Harry'emu jakiegoś hołdu. To było cudowne, widzieć go tak latającego. Poza tym nie jest to jakoś specjalnie oczywiste i ludzie nieznający historii nie będą mieli pojęcia, że to o Harrym.

- Dla mnie to cudowne – powiedziała Fleur. Ginny ledwo powtrzymała się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczyła, jak Dean wgapiał się w jej szwagierkę.

- Dzięki – zdołał wykrztusić. Fleur już odwróciła się i poszła obejrzeć resztę ścian. Dean namalował to co chciał, a mniejsze rysunki były przyczepione do ściany, umieszczone w ramkach.

- Fleur, to twój stary kolega, Walijski Zielony – zawołała Ginny.

Fleur spojrzała na jasnozielonego smoka, który namalowany był nad piękną łąką wypełnioną owcami.

- Wygląda tu dużo ładniej – skomentowała.

Spojrzała na Deana, który już dał radę ustać na nogach.

- Mógłbyś namalować coś, żeby uczcić Cedrika?

Dean pokiwał głową i zdjął rysunek Szwedzkiego Krótkopyskiego i zaczął go przerabiać. Dwójka dziewcząt starała się być cicho, żeby nie przeszkadzać chłopakowi w pracy. Nie zajęło to dużo czasu, zanim Dean miał pierwszy szkic Cedrika odważnie stojącego naprzeciw srebrno niebieskiego smoka. Dean nawet pomyślał o tym, żeby dodać psa, którego Cedrik transmutował, żeby odwrócić uwagę smoka.

Ginny poczuła, że oczy wypełniają jej się łzami, gdy patrzyła na młodego przystojnego chłopaka, który zmarł w dużo za młodym wieku. Nie znała go dobrze, a poza tym on był dużo od niej starszy, ale rozmawiała z nim raz albo dwa w wiosce. Gdy już odzyskała głos, zwróciła się do Deana.

- To jest naprawdę piękne, Dean.

- _Oui_, to naprawdę pasuje, żeby go uczcić – powiedziała trochę smutno. – Był bardzo dobrym chłopcem, nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć.

- Trochę źle się czuję, że byłem przeciwko niemu – odezwał się Dean. – Nie, żebym był jego wrogiem, ale byłem za Harrym. – Spojrzała na rysunek, a potem na Ginny. – Jego rodzice żyją niedaleko twojego domu, prawda?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Trochę bliżej domu Luny. Ich mieszkanie też jest w wiosce, ale w trochę bardziej formalnym stylu niż Nora. Czasem widywaliśmy się w wiosce.

- Porozmawiam z nimi, zanim powieszę ten rysunek – powiedział Dean. – Nie chcę, żeby przyszli tu niczego nie wiedząc.

- To bardzo dobrze przemyślane – rzekła Fleur, uśmiechając się do niego z zachwytem. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy Dean znów lekko stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- Idziemy, nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać już w pracy – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. Wyszła razem z Fleur na Pokątną.

* * *

Harry zaśmiał się, pomagając Seamusowi podnieść się z maty. Ćwiczyli łapanie podejrzanych używając zaklęć wiążących. Na początku było to trudne, ale po jakimś czasie stało się dużo prostsze.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w moje szczęście – jęknął Seamus. – Oczywiście trafiłem na ciebie. Dlaczego nie mogli mnie sparować z Cornerem? On nie trafia za każdym razem.

Harry zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał skarżenie się Seamusa.

- Gdybym cię nie trafiał za każdym razem, śmiałbyś się, że mam słabego cela.

- To chyba prawda – przyznał Seamus, śmiejąc się.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy udało mu się trafić Harry'ego. Za pierwszym razem, gdy rzucał na niego zaklęcie, a Harry po prostu odskoczył, był w szoku. Unikanie zaklęć nie było czymś, o czym go nauczono. Auror Williamson, kto nadzorował klasę, bardzo ucieszył się inicjatywą Harry'ego. Od tego momentu, wszyscy uczniowie próbowali unikać zaklęć, ale trudno było o tym pamiętać. Gracze Quidditcha, jak Harry i Katie, mieli najwięcej szczęścia, ale Seamus czuł, że również dobrze mu idzie.

Opuścili klasę późnym popołudniem i wyszli na słońce. Seamus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Chcesz zajrzeć na Pokątną?

- Pewnie – odparł Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że Dean nie natrafił na żadne przeszkody przy sklepie.

- Jest zachwycony, że ma robotę – powiedział Seamus. – Kocha rysować, ale nigdy nie był pewien, w jaki sposób mógłby się z tego utrzymać. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy otworzą pizzerię na Pokątnej.

- Wiem – odpowiedział Harry. – Powinieneś widzieć Rona i Charliego, gdy zabrałem ich na pierwszą pizzę w ich życiu. Oboje dali radę bez problemu zjeść po jednej na głowę i śmiem twierdzić, że nadal byli głodni.

Seamus, który już przez lata naoglądał się jedzącego Rona, nie był specjalnie zaskoczony. Gdy dwójka przyjaciół pojawiła się na miejscu, byli zaskoczeni, że byli tam wszyscy bracia Weasleyowie, a także Dean.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu w osłupieniu.

- Kurde, Dean, to jest świetne.

- Dzięki – odparł, rozglądając się dumnie. – Jestem bardzo zadowolony, jak mi to wyszło.

Gdy Harry przyjrzał się rysunkowi Rogogona, ku uldze Deana, zaczął się śmiać.

- Dzięki, stary. Przynajmniej nie narysowałeś mnie dyndającego z jego pyska albo czegoś w tym stylu.

Harry wpatrywał się na rysunek upamiętniający Cedrika przez długą chwilę.

- To jest naprawdę dobre.

- Pomysł Fleur – powiedział Bill, gdy podszedł do Harry'ego. Ten uśmiechnął się.

- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

- Ginny i Fleur były tu wcześniej – wyjaśnił Dean. – Ginny stwierdziła, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko tym dodatkom do Rogogona, a Fleur zasugerowała oddanie czci Cedrikowi.

- Wygląda super – powiedział Seamus. W miejscu, gdzie Dean już skończył malować, pojawiły się stoły. – Ile ci zajmie skończenie tego wszystkiego?

- Kilka dni – odparł. – Na pewno zanim pójdę do szkoły.

- Mógłbyś namalować coś dla mnie? – spytał Charlie, gdy już naoglądał się wszystkich rysunków. – Masz świetne oko do szczegółów.

- Pewnie – odparł Dean, zadowolony komplementem. – Co sobie życzysz?

Charlie pomyślał przez chwilę.

- Tatuaż, żeby uhonorować Freda.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Przerwał ją George.

- Co chcesz na nim mieć?

Charlie uśmiechnął się trochę smutno.

- Moje najlepsze wspomnienia z Fredem, to jak graliśmy z wami w Quidditcha. Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba chciałbym jego imię nad miotłą i daty poniżej.

Dean złapał kawałek pergaminu.

- Kiedy się urodził?

- 1 kwietnia 1978 – odpowiedzieli chórem wszyscy bracia.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

- Nie dziwię się.

- Każdy to mówi – odparł George ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Po kilku minutach, Dean podał Charliemu szkic.

- Coś takiego?

Charlie przełknął ślinę i potaknął. George patrzyła na pergamin przez chwilę i w końcu się odezwał.

- Zrobisz taki dla mnie?

Popatrzył po twarzach braci Weasleyów i usiadł przy stole. Wiedział, jak ważne to dla nich było i nie chciał zrobić błędu.

- Fred najbardziej lubił Kanarkowe Kremówki z naszych dowcipów – powiedział Charlie ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Podoba mi się podstawowy układ Charliego, ale zamiast miotły narysuj Kanarkową Kremówkę.

Po kilku minutach Dean oddał pergamin George'owi. Bill odchrząknął.

- Podoba mi się układ Charliego, ale ze skrzyżowanymi miotłą i różdżką.

Dean pokiwał głową i narysował rysunek. Gdy już skończył, podał kartkę Billowi i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę. Percy i Ron wymienili spojrzenia, ale żaden z nich nic nie powiedział.

- Dean, możesz narysować jelenia i czarnego psa na tle pełni księżyca? – spytał Harry.

Dean uniósł brew.

- Jelenia takiego jak twój patronus?

- Tak, to była animagiczna forma mojego ojca, a pies to była forma mojego ojca chrzestnego – wyjaśnił Harry.

Twarz Deana rozjaśniała nagle zrozumieniem.

- Ten pies, który odprowadzał cię parę lat temu na King's Cross?

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Tak, to był Syriusz. Pod spodem napisz „Koniec psot."

- Możesz wyczarować patronusa?

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Rogacz przebiegł po sklepie i zatrzymał się przed Harrym. Stał w miejscu przez chwilę, po czym zniknął.

Dean narysował scenę, jaką wymarzył sobie Harry, a ten przyjął ją z uśmiechem. Spojrzał na Rona i stwierdził, że nadal się jeszcze zastanawia.

- Wiesz, trochę mi głupio prosić o coś jeszcze, ale chciałbym jeszcze coś dla mamy. Ale nie jestem pewien co.

Spojrzał na Deana, mając nadzieję, że ma jakiś pomysł. Dean zaczął rysować i po paru chwilach podał Harry'emu rysunek Lily z napisem „Mama". Harry musiał otrzeć łzy. Uśmiechnął się do byłego współlokatora.

- To jest świetne, Dean.

Chcesz, żebym dodał daty? – spytał Dean.

Harry popatrzył na obydwa rysunki.

- Nie dla tego z Rogaczem i Łapą, ale pod rysunkiem z mamą napisz 1960-1981.

- Jasne, stary.

- Chryste, twoja mama miała tylko 21 lat? – spytał Charlie. – Zawsze wydawało mi się, że gdy… gdy ją zabił, była trochę starsza. Była młodsza ode mnie…

- Musiała być naprawdę niesamowita – powiedział Harry.

- Ja nie straciłem nikogo bardzo bliskiego podczas wojny, ale mógłbyś narysować coś upamiętniającego bitwę i napisać „2 maj 1998" pod spodem?

Dean pokiwał i po chwili myślenia zaczął rysować. W międzyczasie Charlie wyciągnął szklanki i nalał każdemu trochę bursztynowego napoju. Harry wziął go ostrożnie, wiedział, że to alkohol, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć co to dokładnie jest. Pociągnął łyk i poczuł aksamitne ciepło spływające w dół jego gardła. Przypomniało mu to miodzie pitnym, który Dumbledore miał, gdy przybył do Dursleyów.

Pogrążony w myślach, pociągnął kolejny łyk, a wspomnienia poległego dyrektora zalały go jak nagła powódź. Westchnął. Tyle zostało stracone. Myśli o Dursleyach były zawsze blisko związane z myślami o Hedwidze. Harry wpatrywał się w najbliższego mu smoka. Nadal jeszcze nie kupił sobie nowej sowy, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał taką sobie załatwić, żeby móc wymieniać wiadomości z Ginny. Wziął kolejny łyk miodu próbując pozbyć się melancholijnych myśli. Na pewno nie chciał myśleć o rozłące z Ginny przez kolejny rok.

- Co się tak zamyśliłeś?

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył swojego najlepszego kumpla stojącego obok niego. Z lekkim uśmiechem Harry odpowiedział:

- Myślałem o Hedwidze. Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że muszę sobie kupić nową sowę, ale nie chcę jej zastępować.

- To była twoja sowa? – spytał Charlie, włączając się do rozmowy. – Piękny ptak. Śnieżna sowa, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Była niesamowita. Hagrid dał mi ją na jedenaste urodziny. Była jedynym zwierzątkiem, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem i ona… ona przypominała mi o czarodziejskim świecie, gdy każdego roku byłem u Dursleyów.

Charlie pokiwał głową, dolewając mu trochę alkoholu.

- Nie myśl o tym jak o zastępowaniu jej, bo i tak nigdy jej nie zastąpisz. Zwierzęta są cudowne, ale większość z nich niestety ma krótsze życie niż my.

- Albo obrywa Śmiertelną Klątwą wymierzoną w ich właściciela – powiedział gorzko Harry.

- Czyli to tak umarła?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- To było tej nocy, gdy opuszczaliśmy dom moich krewnych. Oberwała Avada Kedavra, a ja musiałem potem wysadzić przyczepę, w której była, więc nie mogłem jej nawet pogrzebać.

- To niezbyt fajnie – odparł Charlie ze współczuciem.

Harry zarumienił się, gdy spojrzał na dwójkę braci.

- Przepraszam, ja opłakuję sowę, gdy wy straciliście tak dużo więcej.

Charlie poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Stary, strata to strata. To może być sowa, brat albo rodzic. Wszyscy potrzebują pamięci.

- Myślisz, że Hedwiga miałaby coś przeciwko, gdybym kupił sobie nową sowę? – spytał Harry. Gdy tylko wypowiedział pytanie, natychmiast pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. To musiało zabrzmieć strasznie głupio.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł poważnie Charlie. – Wydawała się świetną sową. Wydaje mi się, że w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni powinieneś zabrać swoją uroczą narzeczoną do Sowiego Centrum i razem wybrać nową sowę dla was dwojga.

Harry rozpromieniał.

- To świetny pomysł.

- No ba. Ja emanuję świetnymi pomysłami – zaśmiał się Charlie, napełniając znów wszystkie szklanki.

Dean oddał Seamusowi rysunek. Była na nim jedna z hogwardzkich zbroi, trzymająca tarczę z godłem Hogwartu. Nad rycerzem była data – 2 maja 1998, a pod nim znajdowało się motto Hogwartu – _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.

- Dean, to jest super – powiedział zachwycony Seamus, patrząc na rysunek. – To będzie idealne.

- Dzięki – odparł trochę nieśmiało Dean. Spojrzał na pozostałych dwóch braci Weasleyów. – To co, macie już jakieś pomysły?

Ron odezwał się trochę się wahając.

- Podoba mi się podstawowy wzór, ale z pętlami do Quidditcha w środku. Zawsze grałem dla nich jako obrońca, więc to się wydaje w porządku.

Bill poklepał Rona po ramieniu, a Dean zaczął rysować. Kilka chwil później, rudzielec trzymał w rękach własny rysunek. Percy w końcu się odezwał.

- Zostaw ten wzór, ale w środku narysuj czerwoną kopertę. Fred zawsze mówił, że nie może się doczekać wyjca ode mnie.

George zaczął się śmiać, to samo po chwili zrobili inni bracia. Dean uśmiechnął się, rysując projekt. Gdy skończył, popatrzył po braciach.

- To jak, będziecie robić te tatuaże?

- Powinniśmy to zrobić teraz – powiedział Bill. – Pójdziemy wszyscy razem. – Musiał dojrzeć niepewność na twarzy Seamusa i Deana. – Chciałbym, żebyście też z nami poszli. Wszyscy razem walczyliśmy.

- Dobry pomysł – odparł Dean. – Znam świetne studio w Centralnym Londynie. Właścicielem jest kumpel mojego kuzyna, który tam pracuje.

* * *

Harry wysłał Ginny wiadomość, że będzie w mugolskim Londynie. Szybko odpowiedziała i napisała, że ona i Fleur będą na kolacji w Norze. Przyjaciele byli w świetnych humorach, gdy dotarli do studia tatuażu.

Kuzyna Deana trochę powaliła ilość osób, ale szybko zawołał paru innych artystów do pomocy. Charlie, Bill i, o dziwo, Seamus byli pierwsi w kolejce i radzili sobie raczej dobrze. Harry zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył bezgraniczne flirtowanie Seamusa. Wiedział, że on by tak nie potrafił i cieszył się, że miał Ginny.

Zauważył, że Ron dalej wygląda niepewnie, więc podszedł do niego.

- Ron – powiedział, siadając koło niego. Byli najbliżej Charliego, który był aktualnie zajęty zaciekłym flirtowaniem z raczej atrakcyjną Azjatką, która robiła mu tatuaż. – Naprawdę to zrobisz?

- No pewnie – odparł trochę szorstko Ron. – Wszyscy to zrobimy. Nie mam zamiaru się wycofywać. – Spojrzał na przyjaciela z podejrzeniem. – Chyba się nie będziesz próbował wymigać, co?

- Nie – przyznał Harry. – Myślałem o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Syriusz miał parę tatuaży i powiedział, że mój tata też miał jeden. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wydaje mi się, że to w tym przypadku stosowna rzecz.

- Twój tata miał tatuaż?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Z tego, co mówił Syriusz, było to coś w stylu tego, co narysował Dean, ale zamiast „Mama" było napisane „Lily".

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że mój tata mógłby mieć tatuaż – powiedział Ron powoli. – Moja mama by go chyba zabiła, gdyby sobie taki sprawił.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak Charlie zauważył, mieli tylko 21 lat, gdy umarli. – Spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Martwisz się, co powie Hermiona?

- Nie – wypalił od razu. Od razu jednak zrobił się czerwony. Westchnął. – Może. Nie wiem, co pomyśli. Nigdy jakoś nic nie powiedziała. A ty się nie martwisz, co powie Ginny?

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Właściwie to pomogła mi z pomysłem tatuażu upamiętniającego tatę i Syriusza. – Uśmiechnął się. – Czemu cię to dziwi? Od jakiegoś czasu próbowała mnie namówić na tatuaż z Rogogonem.

Ron zaśmiał się.

- Zapomniałem o tym.

Gdy nadeszła kolej Harry'ego, zdecydował, że tatuaż dla jego mamy wyląduje na ramieniu, a ten z Jamesem i Syriuszem po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej. Ściągnął koszulę, trochę zażenowany. Nienawidził blizny po medalionie i tej w kształcie błyskawicy, po drugiej Śmiertelnej Klątwie. Wiedział, że Ginny to nie obchodzi, ale gdy widział nietknięte klatki przyjaciół, poczuł się trochę nieswojo.

Dean poprosił swojego kuzyna, Derka, żeby wytatuował Harry'ego. Kuzyni byli sobie bardzo bliscy i Derek wiedział o czarodziejskim świecie. Szybko uspokoił Harry'ego, zadając mu kilka pytań. Harry był zaskoczony, że to nie bolało prawie w ogóle w porównaniu z tym, co sobie wyobrażał.

Gdy Derek zaczął tatuować, spytał:

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić tatuaż z jeleniem i psem? Rozumiem ten dla twojej matki, ale ciekaw jestem, o co chodzi w tym drugim.

Harry upewnił się, że nikt ich przez przypadek nie usłyszy.

- Mój tata i jego najlepszy przyjaciel nauczyli się zmieniać się w zwierzę. Takie formy przyjmowali.

- Naprawdę? – spytał z ciekawością Derek. – Dean mówił mi, że jego profesorka mogła się zmieniać w kota, ale myślałem, że robi mnie w konia.

- Nie – zaśmiał się Harry. – Profesor McGonagall naprawdę umie się zmienić w kota. To raczej nie jest zbyt powszechna umiejętność, ale mój tata i ojciec chrzestny byli naprawdę dobrymi uczniami i nauczyli się, jak to zrobić, gdy jeszcze byli w szkole.

- To niesamowite – odparł. – W ogóle, Dean opowiadał mi mnóstwo takich niesamowitych historii przez te lata. Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zazdrosny.

Gdy Harry rozmawiał z Derkiem, był zaskoczony, jaką akceptacją magicznego świata się wykazywał. Dean był jedyną magiczną osobą w jego rodzinie, ale zaakceptowali to tak samo łatwo jak jego talent do rysowania. Harry trochę mu zazdrościł. Zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby Dudley go zaakceptował, zamiast ciągle go nienawidzić i bać się go.

Tatuaż dla jego matki był na górnej części jego prawego ramienia. Derek wybrał różowo-fioletowy kolor dla Lily, a napis był złoty. Tatuaż dla jego taty i Syriusza był w dużo bardziej stonowanych kolorach. Harry był bardzo zadowolony z rezultatu. Bardzo mu się spodobały obydwa tatuaże. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Percy właśnie kończył swój tatuaż, ale poza tym wszyscy byli już gotowi. Dean zdecydował się na ten sam, który zaprojektował dla Seamusa.

Harry zobaczył, jak Dean ostrożnie składa rysunek tatuażu. Z uśmiechem, powiedział:

- Wydaje mi się, że może się stać popularny, więc raczej zatrzymam rysunek.

- Też mi się tak wydaje – powiedział trochę smutno George. – Lee i Oliver wspominali, że będą coś robić dla upamiętnienia tego wszystkiego. A ten projekt jest świetny.

- Dzięki – odparł trochę nieśmiało Dean.

Gdy wszyscy już mieli swoje tatuaże, nigdy nie chciał tak szybko kończyć tego wieczora. Skończyli w Dziurawym Kotle.

Bill podszedł do baru i wrócił z szklaneczkami z lekko dymiącym płynem. Gdy wszyscy już mieli swoją szklankę, Bill uniósł swoją.

- Za wszystkich, których straciliśmy.

Harry podniósł szklankę, myśląc teraz o rodzicach i ojcu chrzestnym. Nadal czuł alkohol, który wypił wcześniej, ale wychylił szklankę Ognistej. Poszło mu dużo łatwiej niż tej nocy, gdy zginął Szalonooki.

Wśród śmiechu i przekomarzania, bracia zaczęli opowiadać historie o Fredzie. Nie tak, jak na jego pogrzebie, gdzie wszyscy płakali, tu było dużo bardziej przyjemnie. Harry podzielił się historią, jak poznał bliźniaków, gdy pomogli mu wnieść kufer do pociągu przed pierwszym rokiem. W zamian zaatakowano go historyjkami o to, jak to Ginny chciała go zobaczyć, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Wszystko wydawało się dużo bardziej zabawne, a Harry czuł się zrelaksowany.

Bill podszedł do niego z tacą pełną kanapek.

- Proszę, Harry. Myślę, że powinieneś coś przegryźć.

Harry nagle poczuł się niezmiernie głodny i zgarnął kilka kanapek.

- Dzięki, Bill.

Nadal pił i bardzo dobrze się bawił z przyjaciółmi. Nie zauważył, że jego kompani odprawiali po kolei dziewczynę za dziewczyną, wszystkie chciały podejść do Harry'ego. Po chwili, Harry wyszedł do toalety. Był trochę zaskoczony, jak bardzo się chwiał.

- Cześć, Harry.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwie blondynki ubrane w ciasne i krótkie spódniczki. Mógł zobaczyć znacznie więcej ich ciała, niż by chciał. Jęknął i odpowiedział im bardzo zbywająco.

- Cześć.

Gdy ruszył do toalety, poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Strząsnął ją i odwrócił się do dziewcząt, które podeszły dużo bliżej. Poczuł, że piersi jednej z nich przyciskały się do jego ramienia. Było oczywiste, co mu oferują.

- Chcesz się z nami zabawić? Możemy ci zapewnić naprawdę miły czas.

- Nie, dzięki – odparł krótko. – Bardzo dobrze się bawię. I mam narzeczoną.

Odsunął się od nich i wszedł do toalety, po czym odczekał chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że za nim nie wyjdą. Gdy stanął przy pisuarze, drzwi otworzyły się. Mógł sobie już wyobrazić jego zdjęcie z opuszczonymi spodniami umieszczone w Proroku.

Przed nim pojawiły się dwie postaci. Nie były to dziewczyny, a dwaj raczej nieuprzejmi mężczyźni. Prawdopodobnie byli gdzieś w okolicach trzydziestki i wyglądali na bardzo nieprzyjemnych. Stali tam po prostu, obserwując go. Harry spojrzał na nich trochę niepewnie i upewnił się, że w razie czego bez problemu wyciągnie różdżkę, gdy szedł do umywalek.

- Jesteś Potter, nie?

Harry zignorował zaczepkę, gdy wycierał ręce, ale nie zrobiło to wielkiej różnicy. Teraz odezwał się drugi facet.

- Myślałem, że Potter byłby starszy, twardszy. Jesteś tylko pieprzonym dzieciakiem. Pewnie żeś nawet nie tknął Czarnego Pana.

- Ta, stawiam, że jesteś po prostu chłopaczkiem do gazet – powiedział pierwszy z nich, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Taki mały chłopaczek nie mógłby skrzywdzić największego czarodzieja naszych czasów.

- Voldemort nie był największym czarodziejem waszych czasów – wycedził wściekle Harry.

Dwaj mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem. Jeden z nich podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego i zamachnął się na niego z boku. Lata życia z Dursleyami wyostrzyły jego refleks i nawet alkohol nie mógł go kompletnie stłumić. Schylił się, po czym przeszedł do ofensywy i pierwszy facet padł. Nie miał aż tak dużo szczęścia przy unikaniu tego drugiego. Miał nadzieję, że jego nos nie był złamany.

Dał radę powiększyć odpowiednio dystans pomiędzy nimi i zabezpieczył ich, zabierając im różdżki. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Harry ledwo się powstrzymał od zaatakowania Charliego i Billa.

- O kurwa! – krzyknął Charlie, gdy zobaczył dwóch oprychów na podłodze. Papierowe ręczniki zwykle ustawione blisko umywalki były rozrzucone po całej podłodze, dozownik mydła został zerwany ze ściany, a krew sącząca się z nosa Harry'ego narobiła sporo bałaganu.

- W porządku? – spytał Bill, podchodząc do niego.

Harry pokiwał głową. Wskazał na dwóch facetów.

- Szukali guza. Chciałem ich ominąć, ale…

Bill poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że trochę długo tam siedzisz. Dean wspomniał coś o dziewczynach, które za tobą poszły, ale nie widzieliśmy ich.

Kombinacja alkoholu i nagłego zastrzyku adrenaliny spowodowała, że Harry potknął się. Bill szybko go złapał, po czym pomógł mu wyjść do baru. Gdy dołączyli do reszty, Percy podszedł porozmawiać z barmanem, Tomem i skontaktował się z Ministerstwem.

Powrócił z miską wody i szmatką. Bill, w pełnym trybie starszego brata, szybko wytarł krew z twarzy Harry'ego i wyleczył mu nos.

Dean podał Harry'emu kolejną szklankę Ognistej.

- Kurczę, myślałem, że cię przygwoździły siostrzyczki Greengrass. Nie widziałem tych dwóch prymitywów czających się na ciebie.

- Greengrass? – spytał Harry, przypominając sobie jak przez mgłę to nazwisko. – Skąd ja znam to nazwisko?

- Ich stary był kumplem Malfoya, ale nie znaleźliśmy na niego nic, co mogłoby go powiązać ze Śmierciożercami – wtrącił Seamus. – Daphne jest na naszym roku, a jej siostra Astoria jest jakiś rok albo dwa młodsza.

- Nie pamiętam ich – powiedział po chwili. Westchnął. – Chciałbym, żeby była tu Ginny.

Seamus roześmiał się.

- Ty zawsze chciałbyś, żeby była z tobą Ginny.

Harry musiał przyznać, że jego kumpel miał rację. Ron opadł na siedzenie obok niego.

- Wszystko okej, stary?

- Tak – odparł, wzdychając. – Wkurza mnie już, że nie mogę nawet się spokojnie napić, nie spotykając po drodze jakichś palantów, którzy myślą, że sobie ze mną poradzą.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry podniósł wzrok i bardzo zaskoczony stwierdził, że stoi nad nim Minister Magii z Gawainem Robardsem stojącym za nim.

- Kingsley, po co się tu fatygowałeś? Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu dwóch idiotów, którzy myśleli, że są twardsi ode mnie. – Trochę się zaczerwienił. – Trochę się schlałem, nie powiem, że nie, więc mój refleks nie był taki dobry. Normalnie bym stamtąd wyszedł nie wyciągając różdżki.

- Harry, niniejszym otrzymujesz pozwolenie na napicie się alkoholu razem z twoimi przyjaciółmi – droczył się z nim Kingsley. – Wiesz, co to za jedni?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, zaczęli tylko z tym całym „nie wyglądasz na twardego", albo „nie zabiłeś naprawdę Czarnego Pana" – takie śmieci. Jestem prawie pewien, że to nie prawdziwi Śmierciożercy, albo dołączyli, jak kochany Tomuś obniżył standardy.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, jak luźno Harry rozmawia o Voldemorcie i potaknął.

- W porządku. Możecie się już stąd wynieść, zajmiemy się nimi.

Harry wstał trochę niepewnie.

- Dzięki, Kingsley. Przepraszam za problemy.

- To nic – odparł Kingsley z uśmiechem.

Harry chciał teleportować się do domu, ale Bill zatrzymał go i powiedział, że lepiej będzie, żeby użyli Fiuu, skoro są w takim stanie. Wszedł do zaciemnionej kuchni i poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Alkohol dawał o sobie znać. Jęknął i zataczając się, podszedł do stołu. Dołączył do przyjaciół, którzy nie wyglądali, jakby byli w lepszym stanie. Harry był zadowolony, że zdążył usunąć się z drogi, gdy Ron wyskoczył z kominka i natychmiast zwymiotował. Charlie pomógł bratu wejść na górę, po uprzątnięciu bałaganu.

- Harry, co się stało?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że do kuchni weszła Ginny. Była już ubrana do łóżka, w cienką bawełnianą koszulę nocną, na którą zarzuciła znoszony szlafrok. Uśmiechnął się do niej głupio, gdy podeszła do niego. Wyglądała jak anielica.

- Hej, Ginny – powiedział z uśmiechem. Delikatnie złapał kosmyk jej włosów. – Wyglądasz pięknie.

W kuchni wybuchł nagle śmiech i pomimo, że nie wiedział, co było takie śmieszne, Harry dołączył. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, potrząsając głową. Pocałowała go delikatnie i stanęła za nim, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Bill szybko opowiedział jej, co się stało w Dziurawym Kotle.

- Wydaje mi się, że wypił dużo więcej, niż myślałem.

- Dzięki, że go pilnowaliście – powiedziała Ginny. Sięgnęła po jego dłoń i pomogła mu wstać. – Chodź, kochanie. Zaprowadzę cię do łóżka.

* * *

Gdy dotarli do jego pokoju, Harry nie czuł się za dobrze. Ginny patrzyła mu w oczy ze współczuciem przez chwilę.

- Kochanie, przygotuj się do spania. Zaraz wracam.

- Dobra – odparł Harry. Zrzucił ubrania i cisnął je na podłogę. Właśnie do niego dotarło, że już tu nie mógł być. Przez jego głowę przeleciała myśl, że może powinien udać się na Grimmauld Place, ale to wydawało się trochę głupie. Wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do łóżka w samych bokserkach.

Ginny wróciła po paru minutach, z fiolką z eliksirem. Zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry odezwał się.

- Gin, nie powinienem tu być. Pamiętasz? Twoja mama nie chce, żebym tu był.

- Nie ma problemu, kochanie – powiedziała uspokajająco. – Tata nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebyś spędził tu noc. – Podała mu folkę. – Wypij to. Poczujesz się lepiej.

- Jesteś pewna? – spytał, sceptycznie patrząc na eliksir. – Nie czuję się za dobrze.

Zachichotała.

- Jestem pewna.

Zaufał jej i przełknął zawartość, krzywiąc się. Smakowało jak szczochy goblina. Opadł na poduszkę i po chwili zaczął czuć się lepiej. Obrócił się i spojrzał na narzeczoną.

- Dzięki, że się o mnie troszczysz.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała, całując go delikatnie. Dołączyła do niego w łóżku i podpierając się łokciem popatrzyła na jego klatkę piersiową. – Strasznie mi się podobają twoje tatuaże.

- Dzięki, kochanie.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Chciałbym, żebyś z nami tam była. Dobrze się bawiłem z twoimi braćmi, ale chciałbym, żebyś też tam była. – Ziewnął głęboko. – Jestem zmęczony.

- Prześpij się.

* * *

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszyscy poszli się schlać i zrobili sobie tatuaże! – fuknęła Hermiona, gdy razem z przyjaciółką szła ulicą Pokątną. – Jakie to nieodpowiedzialne!

- Głowa do góry! - zaśmiała się Ginny. – Nie jest tak, że się po prostu najebali w trzy dupy i zrobili sobie jakieś obrzydliwe tatuaże. Charlie już od jakiegoś czasu o tym mówił, Harry tak sami.

- Naprawdę? – Hermiona była zaskoczona. – Jakoś nigdy nie myślałam, że Harry kiedykolwiek zrobiłby sobie tatuaż.

- Odkąd usłyszał tatuażu ojca, też chciał taki mieć – powiedziała Ginny. – Syriusz zabrałby go, żeby taki zrobić na szesnaste urodziny, ale przed jego szesnastymi urodzinami już nie żył. Harry powiedział mi, że ma sporo blizn, których bardzo nie lubi i chciał coś tam wytatuować, żeby nie było tego tak widać. – Zachichotała. – Poza tym, to jest seksowne.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, gdy weszli do sklepu z artykułami piśmienniczymi.

- Widziałaś ten, który ma Ron?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Wszyscy moi bracia zrobili sobie na ramionach. Wszyscy mają ten sam podstawowy wzór, zmienia się tylko środek. Na górze jest imię Freda, a pod spodem daty. Charlie ma miotłę, Bill skrzyżowaną różdżkę z miotłą, Percy ma sowę niosącą wyjca, George Kanarkową Kremówkę, a Ron pętle do Quidditcha. Tata mówił, że był bardzo wzruszony, że zrobili to dla brata.

- A ty myślałaś nad takim? – spytała z ciekawością Hermiona.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jeszcze nie natrafiłam na taki, który by mi się spodobał. Pomogłam Harry'emu zaprojektować jego. Jest naprawdę słodki.

Hermiona musiała się uśmiechnąć.

- Naprawdę go kochasz, prawda?

- Tak. – Zaśmiała się. – Biedny Harry, nie może nawet wyjść z przyjaciółmi się trochę rozluźnić bez wpadania w kłopoty. Bill powiedział mi, że cały czas odpędzali wszystkie dziewczyny, które próbowały zwrócić jego uwagę. Harry nawet ich nie zauważył. Jedyne, które zauważył to były te dziwki Greengrass.

- Ginny! – żachnęła się Hermiona.

- Co? – spytała niewzruszona. – Były w krótkich, obcisłych spódniczkach, bez staników, dowalając się do chłopaka, mimo że wiedziały, że ona ma dziewczynę.

- Bez staników?

- Powiedzmy, że dały mu mały podgląd – powiedziała zdenerwowana Ginny.

- Kingsley był wkurzony? – spytała Hermiona. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wezwali go do bójki w barze.

- To istotnie była bójka w barze, ale ci dwaj kretyni zaatakowali Harry'ego, więc zwróciło to jego uwagę – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Kingsley nie był wkurzony, pan Robards też nie. Oboje powiedzieli, że Harry robił to, co musiał, i tak załatwiając ich z użyciem minimalnej siły. Pan Robards był pod wrażeniem, że nawet porządnie schlany Harry dał radę ich obydwu powalić i rozbroić.

- Czyli nie wpadł w kłopoty?

- Dlaczego miałby wpaść? – spytała Ginny. – Nie zrobił nic złego. Jest dorosły, Hermiono. Nikt mu nie może zabronić wypicia paru kolejek Ognistej z przyjaciółmi. Dopóki nie wpada w nałóg, w czym problem?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Dobra, oficjalnie oświadczam, że wywinęłaś się logicznie ze wszystkich moich skarg. Słyszałam tylko, jak Ron mówił, że wyszli się napić i zrobili tatuaże, a ja od razu pomyślałam o najgorszym.

- Rozumiem – odparła Ginny, patrząc na różne rodzaje pergaminu. Podniosła paczkę pergaminu z motylami na brzegach. – Ten mi się podoba.

- Ładny – zgodziła się Hermiona. Wybrała pergamin z pionkami do szachów. – To się Ronowi bardziej spodoba.

Dziewczęta kupiły też czysty pergamin do szkoły i trochę atramentu. Podeszli do kontuaru, żeby zapłacić. Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny.

- No więc… przemyślałam, co mi powiedziałaś i co powiedziała moja mama. Zaprosiłam Rona na kolację i trochę to wszystko sprostujemy.

- To dobry pomysł – odparła Ginny zachęcająco. – Proszę, ale proszę, ależ ja cię błagam, weź ty mu powiedz, że nie musi się martwić o Kruma. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak on nadal może być zazdrosny o to, że Krum prawie cztery lata temu zabrał cię na jeden taniec.

- Nie mam pojęcia – westchnęła Hermiona. – Na początku myślałam, że to dobry znak, skoro jest zazdrosny, ale teraz… teraz to on nawet jest czasem zazdrosny o Harry'ego.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Naprawdę musisz z nim pogadać.

* * *

Ron odstawił talerz i uśmiechnął się do Hermiony.

- To był naprawdę dobry pomysł, Hermiono.

Spłonęła lekko rumieńcem.

- Dzięki, mój tato polecił tą restaurację.

Zanim mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, podszedł do nich kelner, żeby spytać, czy chcą zamówić deser. Ron zdecydował się na ciastko czekoladowe, a Hermiona na szarlotkę.

Gdy kelner odszedł, Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zbierała odwagę. Spojrzała na Rona.

- Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Przyjrzał się jej i poczuł się trochę niepewnie.

- Oczywiście.

- Na naszym szóstym roku, zaprosiłam cię, żebyś poszedł ze mną na przyjęcie u profesora Slughorna – zaczęła. – Myślałam, że wszystko idzie dobrze, a potem nagle zacząłeś obściskiwać się z Lavender. Co się stało?

Ron zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i spojrzał żałośnie na stół.

- Strasznie cię przepraszam, Hermiono. Wiem, że zachowałem się, jak kompletny dupek.

- Dlaczego? – spytała Hermiona. – Czy to dlatego, że jest ode mnie ładniejsza?

- Co? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Nie, nie. – Westchnął. – No… pokłóciłem się z Ginny. Zobaczyłem, jak się całowała z Deanem i myślałem, że zachowuje się trochę jak dziwka. Wkurzyła się na mnie i powiedziała, że ja miałem tak mało doświadczeń w całowaniu, że wkurzałem się gdy tylko widziałem kogoś innego robiącego to. Powiedziała mi, że każdy ma więcej doświadczenia, niż ja. Harry całował się z Cho, a ty… no, ty całowałaś się z Krumem.

- Co? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego w szoku. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej oczekiwała z ust Rona.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, miętoląc nerwowo w dłoniach serwetkę.

- Byłem taki wkurzony i zazdrosny – powiedział z żalem. – Dlaczego miałabyś na mnie nawet spojrzeć, skoro miałaś kogoś tak bogatego i sławnego jak Krum? Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić czy co powiedzieć. Lavender podeszła do mnie po tym meczu Quidditcha. Ona… nie zmuszała mnie czy nie rzucała mi żadnego wyzwania. Nigdy się nie czułem, że nie jestem dla niej wystarczająco dobry. Nie jest taka ładna jak ty albo taka mądra jak ty, wydaje mi się, że trochę ją wykorzystałem.

- Czekaj. Czyli to wszystko przez to, że Ginny rzuciła jeden głupi komentarz? – żachnęła się Hermiona.

Pokiwał głową i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Naprawdę mi przykro, Hermiono. Wiem, że cię zraniłem. Nie chciałem, naprawdę. Po prostu byłem taki zraniony i wściekły.

- Spokojnie, rozumiem – odparła Hermiona. – Powinnam… Całowałam się z Wiktorem, ale myślałam, że to pozostało w sekrecie. Byłam… byłam zszokowana i osłupiała, że ktoś starszy ode mnie mógł być mną zainteresowany. Nie byliśmy bardzo do siebie podobni, ale dobrze się bawiliśmy. Nie byłam w nim zakochana, czy coś, po prostu byłam oczarowana, że starsza, sławna osoba była mną zainteresowana. Nigdy nie doszło do niczego więcej między nami.

- Czyli on cię nie interesuje? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Ron.

- Nie – odpowiedziała pewnie Hermiona. – Jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi. Pisaliśmy, fajnie się z nim rozmawia, ale nie jest już mną zainteresowany w taki sposób.

Ich desery przerwały rozmowę po kilku minutach. Hermiona starała się znów zebrać myśli.

- O czym myślisz? – spytał Ron nerwowo.

- Jestem wkurzona na Ginny – powiedziała szczerze. – Gdyby mogła się wtedy przymknąć… To było dla mnie okropne. A szczególnie w Boże Narodzenie. Tylko pomyśleć, że można było tego wszystkiego uniknąć, gdyby tylko Ginny potrafiła się zamknąć.

Ron bawił się widelcem i pustym już talerzem.

- Nie wiem, czy to wszystko przez Ginny. To znaczy, nie powinna tego wszystkiego powiedzieć, ale ja też nie powinienem tak reagować. Powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać, ale byłem zraniony i stwierdziłem, że skoro ty mogłaś się całować z Krumem, to ja też mogę się całować z Lavender, a ty nie możesz narzekać. To było głupie i niedojrzałe.

Hermiona westchnęła, dzieląc się kawałkiem szarlotki z Ronem.

- Tak mi się wydaje. Ja… ja nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłam źle. Wydawało się, że się do siebie zbliżamy i nagle wszystko pieprzło. Dlaczego Harry ani Ginny mi nie powiedzieli?

- Co mieliby ci powiedzieć? Że byłem niedojrzałym dupkiem? – spytał słusznie Ron. – Gdyby nic nie powiedziała… Nie wiem, co by się stało. Gdy zerwałem z Lavender, chciałem jakoś do ciebie zagadać, ale byłem zbyt nerwowy. – Spojrzał na stół. – Ja… Hermiono, wiem, że nie jestem ciebie wart. Jestem tylko głupim dzieciakiem, z którym chodziłaś do szkoły i jestem z biednej rodziny. Prawie wszystko, co mam, jest z drugiej ręki. Patrzyłem na dom twoich rodziców i wiem, że nigdy nie pasowałbym do takiego miejsca.

- Nie, nie… Ron… - Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona. – Jesteś… Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie. Jesteś taki odważny. Nadal pamiętam, jak odważny byłeś, gdy chcieliśmy odbić Kamień Filozoficzny i jak odważny byłeś, gdy uratowałeś mnie przed trollem. Nie obchodzą mnie pieniądze czy takie rzeczy.

Była taka zaskoczona tym, co powiedział, że musiała go zapytać.

- Wiesz, co jest moim największym lękiem?

Potrząsnął głową. Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego.

- Boję się, że zdecydujesz, że nie podoba ci się moja apodyktyczność i znajdziesz sobie kogoś ładniejszego ode mnie albo kogoś, z kim nie musiałbyś się tyle użerać. Strasznie mnie boli, że będziesz w Londynie cały rok, gdy ja będę w szkole. Co, jeśli znajdziesz sobie uroczą blondyneczkę, z którą nie musiałbyś się o wszystko sprzeczać?

Potrząsnął gorączkowo głową.

- Nie, nie, Hermiono. Przysięgam. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Ja… ten medalion był dla mnie taki okropny, bo cały czas słyszałem, jak ty i Harry bylibyście szczęśliwsi beze mnie. Dlaczego miałabyś na mnie spojrzeć, skoro był tam Harry? Wiesz, takie tam. Boję się, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś mądrzejszego ode mnie i kogoś, kto bardziej cię będzie uszczęśliwiał.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Czyli martwimy się o to samo, tak?

- Tak mi się wydaje – odparł Ron, gdy to przemyślał. – Hermiono, jestem tak szczęśliwy, że chcesz się ze mną spotykać, że nie chcę nawet patrzeć na inne dziewczyny.

Hermiona rozpromieniała.

- Tak długo na to czekałam. Nie odrzucę tego tak po prostu.

Ron zaczerwienił się, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Damy sobie radę. Postaram się do ciebie pisać najczęściej, jak tylko dam radę i będę się z tobą widywał w Hogsmeade.

Para opuściła restaurację, szczęśliwa i tym razem pewna swoich uczuć.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej cudownej bety StephanieO!_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Jest właśnie 1:55, a ja ślęczę nad tłumaczeniem. Bo sobie pomyślałem, że to muszę dzisiaj skończyć, takie to fajne. Oczy mi się kleją, ale musiałem to dokończyć. Jak dotąd rozdział jest najdłuższy, ma rekordowe 7300 słów. Paradoksalnie im rozdział dłuższy tym szybciej idzie mi tłumaczenie. Może to przez to, że chcę jak najszybciej skończyć?_

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Harry i Ginny kupują sobie sowę,_

_- Harry i Ginny rozmawiają z panią Weasley,_

_- Harry i Ginny zapominają o zaklęciach zapewniających prywatność, co z miłą chęcią wykorzystuje Prorok,_

_- Harry daje bardzo ciekawy prezent Ginny,_

_- Harry... yyy... to znaczy, no, rozpędziłem się. Pani Weasley wraca do domu._

_Czyli generalnie Harry i Ginny w całej rozciągłości._


	13. Koniec lata

_Widziała bardzo dokładnie wszystkie szczegóły. Patrzyła, jak Hagrid niesie wyraźnie martwe i zakrwawione ciało miłości jej życia z Zakazanego Lasu, a ten potwór ciągle chełpił się swoim zwycięstwem. Jej krzyk przebił się przez wrzaski wszystkich innych broniących zamku. Tym razem, Harry nie przeżył. Ginny patrzyła ze zgrozą, jak Voldemort rzuca na jej narzeczonego jedno Niewybaczalne za drugim. Za każdym razem, gdy lądował na kamiennym dziedzińcu, dawało się słyszeć dźwięk łamanych kości, a Śmierciożercy szydzili z niego._

Obudziła się z krzykiem. Usiadła i przysunęła się bliżej drugiej strony łóżka. Była pusta. Zalana łzami, przypomniała sobie, że na prośbę ojca została w Norze. Harry był na Grimmauld Place.

Nawet nie przemyślając swojej decyzji, Ginny zarzuciła szlafrok i zbiegła do kuchni. Szybko wrzuciła garść proszku Fiuu do kominka i zawołała:

- Grimmauld Place 12!

Przebiegła przez ciemną kuchnię i wbiegła po schodach, nie zatrzymując się dopóki nie dotarła do pokoju Harry'ego. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i położyła dłoń na klamce, łapiąc oddech. Otworzyła drzwi i uczucie paniki opuściło ją, gdy zobaczyła swojego narzeczonego pogrążonego we śnie.

Mimo, że wiedziała, że nic mu nie jest, coś nie pozwalało jej się uspokoić dopóki nie zobaczyła go na własne oczy. Podeszła do łóżka i uśmiechnęła się, obserwując go śpiącego. Leżał na brzuchu, zwrócony głową w stronę drzwi.

Obudził się i podniósł głowę.

- Gin?

Podniósł się lekko i uniósł kołdrę, żeby mogła wejść.

- Co się stało, kochanie?

Wdrapała się na łóżko i podczołgała bliżej do niego.

- Miałam koszmar… i ciebie tam nie było… a ja ciągle widziałam cię m-martwego… musiałam cię zobaczyć.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, pozwalając, aby jego bliskość uspokoiła ją.

- Wszystko dobrze, kochanie. Nic mi nie jest.

Musiał czuć drżenie rudowłosej, a łzy były dosyć trudne do ukrycia. Trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku, całując ją w czubek głowy, cały czas upewniając ją, że jest cały i w jednym kawałku.

Gdy już się uspokoiła, leżała cicho w jego ramionach.

- To było takie straszne…

- Wiem, kochanie… - wyszeptał. – Przepraszam, że mnie tam nie było.

- Nie miałam takiego okropnego koszmaru od paru tygodni – powiedziała Ginny. – Co ja zrobię, gdy będę w Hogwarcie?

- Nie wiem – przyznał po chwili. – Zobaczymy, może coś uda się wymyślić.

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Razem położyli się, a Ginny oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy. Normalnie nie potrafiłaby zasnąć po koszmarze, ale w ramionach Harry'ego sen zawsze przychodził łatwiej.

* * *

Gdy obudziła się po raz kolejny, czuła się dużo cieplej i dużo spokojniej. Spojrzała na jej nadal śpiącego narzeczonego. Zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosach, po prostu obserwując go, jak śpi. To było niesamowite, że potrafiła się uspokoić po prostu patrząc na niego.

Myśl o spędzeniu kolejnych trzech miesięcy w rozłące ukłuła ją w sercu, ale nie chciała tego roztrząsać. Przynajmniej w tym roku będą mogli do siebie bez przeszkód pisać i spotykać się co tydzień.

Niechętnie wyszła z łóżka i poszła do łazienki. Potem uczesała włosy i wróciła do pokoju. Gdy podchodziła do łóżka, pewna myśl przeszła jej przez głowę. Zrzuciła z siebie szlafrok i koszulę nocną.

Weszła z powrotem do łóżka i przyczołgała się blisko niego. Zaczęła całować go po szyi. Była zadowolona, że spał w samych spodenkach. Gdy jej ręce powędrowały w dół jego ciała, jego oczy powoli otworzyły się.

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go głęboko, po czym przeszła do bardzo entuzjastycznego „dziękuję" za bycie przy niej.

* * *

- Będziesz musiał w końcu zmyć ten uśmieszek z twarzy – droczyła się z nim Ginny.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – Przyciągnął ją bliżej i pocałował ją głęboko. – Kocham cię, a dzisiejsze rano było cudowne.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Chyba moje czytanie kiczowatych romansów, których moja mama nie akceptuje, zaczyna przynosić jakieś korzyści.

- Może powinienem zacząć je czytać – powiedział Harry, łapiąc ją za rękę.

- Może. Możesz się nauczyć sporo interesujących rzeczy z takich powieści.

Para przekomarzała się przez całą drogę, gdy szła w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Gdy doszli do wejścia, Harry westchnął. Naprawdę wolał poruszać się w mugolskim świecie w tych czasach.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedziała Ginny, całując go.

Razem weszli na Ulicę Pokątną. Stanęli przed Sowim Centrum Eyelopa. Ginny ścisnęła jego dłoń, gdy stali tam przez chwilę. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Centrum było raczej zatłoczone. Sprzedawca wyjaśnił, że to dlatego, że wiele sów przez ostatni rok zostało poważnie zranionych lub porzuconych. Światła w środku były mocno przyciemnione, więc trochę to było jak wejście do jaskini pełnej sów. W podłogę musiała być włożona jakaś magia, bo nie było w ogóle na niej widać piór czy odchodów sów.

Ginny była oczarowana różnorodnością dostępnych sów. Niektóre z nich latały po sklepie, niektóre spały na żerdziach, a inne siedziały w klatkach. Można było tu znaleźć wszystko od wielkich, wyniośle wyglądających puchaczy do malutkich syczków, które przypominały jej Świstoświnkę.

Harry westchnął, a Ginny odwróciła się i zobaczyła maleńką białą sówkę z piórkami zakończonymi na czarno. Spojrzała szybko na Harry'ego i ku jej zaskoczeniu, uśmiechał się.

Wyciągnął rękę do ptaka.

- Cześć, sówko.

Sowa patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym podskoczyła trochę bliżej. Harry delikatnie pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie. Spojrzał na Ginny, która uśmiechnęła się.

- Co myślisz?

- Jest słodka – powiedziała Ginny.

Harry pokiwał głową i zamachał do sprzedawcy. Ten uśmiechnął się widząc, co przyciągnęło ich uwagę.

- Och, malutka śnieżna. Nasza piękność. Myśleliśmy, że nie da sobie rady. Ktoś ją przyniósł po tym, jak zniszczono drzewo, na którym było jej gniazdo. Miała ledwie parę tygodni.

- Jest idealna – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Sprzedawca zaśmiał się.

- Wygląda na to, że spodobaliście się jej. Inny klient w zeszłym tygodniu ją oglądał, a ona nie chciała ani trochę do niego podejść. Wybrał inną.

Harry zaśmiał się i nachylił się, żeby spojrzeć na sowę.

- Czekałaś na nas?

Mała sówka zahuczała i para wybuchła śmiechem. Harry wyprostował się.

- To było chyba potwierdzenie. Tylko czekała, żebyśmy po nią przyszli.

Sprzedawca zabrał sowę, żeby załatwić papierkową robotę. Harry wziął trochę karmy i smakołyków dla ptaka i poszedł poszukać Ginny. Wybrała już dwie żerdzie i szukała klatki. Harry zobaczył, jak patrzyła na ładną, fioletową klatkę z ozdobnym kwiatowym motywem z zewnątrz.

- Tą chcesz?

Podskoczyła lekko, gdy usłyszała jego głos.

- Och, nie, możemy kupić tamtą. – Harry podążył za gestem i zobaczył prostą, białą klatkę.

- Nie bądź śmieszna – powiedział Harry. – Ta jest dużo ładniejsza, weź ją.

- To ponad 12 galeonów – odpowiedziała z żalem.

- Ginny, co z tego, że mam tyle pieniędzy, skoro nigdy ich nie wydam? – spytał. – To tylko 12 galeonów. Weź tą fioletową, wiem, że ci się podoba.

Ginny patrzyła to na niego, to na klatkę, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra, jest ładna.

Zabrali wszystko do kasy. Sprzedawca zaczął wszystko zapisywać, gdy dotarło do niego, kogo obsługiwał. Gwałtownie się zapowietrzył.

- Harry Potter?

Harry westchnął lekko.

- Tak, jestem Harry.

- Wyatt – odpowiedział podając mu rękę sprzedawca. – Ja… Dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłeś. Moja mama miała mieć przesłuchanie przed Komisją Rejestracji Mugolaków w maju. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać co by było, gdyby do tego doszło.

Wyatt podarł rachunek, który zaczął wcześniej wypisywać.

- Proszę, to wszystko na mój koszt.

- Nie… - próbował zaprotestować Harry.

- Proszę pozwolić mi to zrobić – powiedział cicho sprzedawca. – Nie umiem walczyć i robiłem, co mogłem, żeby pomóc tym walczącym, ale to nie było dużo. To mój sposób na powiedzenie „dziękuję" za ocalenie normalnego życia.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny.

- Dzięki, Wyatt. Doceniam to.

Harry uścisnął mu dłoń i zabrał klatkę z sową. Wyatt zapakował resztę rzeczy. Ginny zabrała torby i para wyszła z centrum.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Nie cierpię, że ludzie chcą dla mnie robić takie rzeczy, ale Kingsley zwrócił uwagę, że to ich sposób na podziękowanie mi i jeśli odmawiam, to jest to trochę takie… no, generalnie nie wypada. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ludziom wydawało się, że muszą mi coś dawać albo coś. Naprawdę byłbym szczęśliwy móc na tej ulicy za coś zapłacić.

- Wiem, że byłbyś szczęśliwy – odparła Ginny. – Wiem, że trochę co głupio, ale i tak z tą sytuacją poszło ci dużo lepiej niż zwykle.

Zaśmiał się.

- Może powoli dorastam.

W tym momencie doszli już do Dziurawego Kotła. Ginny rozejrzała się.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wrócić Fiuu.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Masz rację, możemy wyglądać podejrzanie niosąc małą sowę ulicami Londynu.

Para wróciła na Grimmauld Place w dobrych humorach. Harry wypuścił sowę z klatki i ustawił jedną żerdź w swoim pokoju. Patrzyli, jak sówka lata po pokoju.

- Musimy jej dać jakieś imię.

- A co powiesz na… Atenę? – spytała Ginny. – Zawsze była związana z sowami.

- Atena – powiedział Harry, sprawdzając, jak brzmi to imię. Spojrzał na ptaka.

- Podoba ci się imię Atena, sówko?

Mały ptak zahukał i para zaśmiała się.

- Chyba jej się podoba. Czyli zostaje Atena.

* * *

Ginny mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego, gdy para szła korytarzem w stronę jednej z sal, w której parę tygodni temu miało miejsce rodzinne spotkanie Weasleyów. Para otrzymała od pani Weasley list, w którym prosiła ich o spotkanie.

Gdy doszli do drzwi, Ginny zatrzymała się. Spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Kocham cię. Nie zapomnij tego.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Wiem. Ja też cię kocham.

Ginny zapukała do drzwi i otworzył im jej ojciec. Uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją.

- Wyglądasz uroczo, Ginny.

- Dzięki, tato.

Pan Weasley uściskał rękę Harry'emu.

- Dziękuję, że przyszliście.

Harry pokiwał głową i wszedł za swoim przyszłym teściem do pomieszczenia. Pani Weasley siedziała na fotelu i Harry skłonił lekko głowę, po czym usiadł na jednym z krzeseł ustawionym naprzeciwko foteli.

- Harry, Ginny, dziękuję, że przyszliście – zaczęła pani Weasley. – Chciałabym przeprosić za to, jak zareagowałam na twoim przyjęciu urodzinowym.

Ginny niemal niezauważalnie pokiwała głową i złapała dłoń Harry'ego. Molly westchnęła.

- Przesadziłam i za to przepraszam. Mimo wszystko był to jednak dla mnie szok, nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że się spotykacie, a nagle się dowiaduję, że bierzecie ślub.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego to był szok – powiedziała chłodno Ginny. – Mogłam ci nie powiedzieć o naszych relacjach po końcu mojego piątego roku, ale… ale od końca wojny wcale nie próbowałam tego ukrywać.

- Widziałam was razem i, szczerze, myślałam, że spędzaliście razem czas, bo Ron i Hermiona byli razem – wyjaśniła pani Weasley. Uśmiechnęła się. – Są razem tacy słodcy.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Nie spędzamy razem czasu tylko dlatego, że Ron w końcu zorientował się, że Hermiona to dziewczyna. Harry i ja byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi przez spory okres czasu zanim zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić.

Pani Weasley popatrzyła pomiędzy nimi.

- Nie chciałam was obrażać, albo znieważać waszej relacji. Artur i Bill mówili mi same dobre rzeczy. – Westchnęła. – Po prostu martwię się, że trochę za szybko wchodzicie w poważny związek. Oboje jesteście młodzi i macie całe życie przed sobą. Ginny, wracasz do Hogwartu i kto wie, gdzie skończysz. Harry, ty aktualnie jesteś na treningu Aurorów w Londynie. Poznasz wielu nowych ludzi i będziesz miał wiele nowych doświadczeń. Nie chcę, żebyście wskoczyli w tak poważny związek tylko po to, żeby parę lat później zobaczyć, że popełniliście błąd.

- Dlaczego zakładasz, że nasz związek jest błędem? – spytała Ginny bardziej zraniona niż zdenerwowana.

Pani Weasley wyglądała na trochę zaskoczoną pytaniem.

- Ginny, jesteś młoda i od zawsze byłaś zadurzona w Harrym. Boję się, że związek oparty na nierealistycznych odczuciach nie przetrwa.

- Nie jestem zadurzona w Harrym – powiedziała z gniewem Ginny. – Dlaczego nie odbierasz mnie na poważnie? Czy byłam w nim zadurzona? Tak, byłam, gdy byłam dzieckiem. Myślałam, że to był bajkowy bohater, pojawiający się w realnym świecie, ale to było _całe lata_ temu. Po moim… po moim pierwszym roku dotarło do mnie, że mimo, że jest bohaterem, jest też po prostu zwykłym chłopakiem. Jest humorzasty i szlachetny i woli grać w Quidditcha niż odrabiać zadania domowe. Zachowujesz się, jakbym myślała, że jest chodzącym ideałem.

Ginny spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego, który mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

- Wiem, że nie jest doskonały, a on wie, że ja też nie jestem doskonała, ale dobrze nam razem. Słuchał, jak opowiadałam o moich doświadczeniach z wojny i pokazał mi, że za tym kryją się dobre rzeczy.

- Pani Weasley, _nie mam pojęcia_, dlaczego nie akceptuje pani naszego związku, _naprawdę_ nie mam pojęcia – powiedział Harry. – To naprawdę boli, gdy pani mówi, że jest pani pewna, że złamię jej serce i ją zostawię. _Nie zrobię tego._ Kocham Ginny, ona jest moją drugą połówką. Czy są inne kobiety na świecie? Oczywiście, że są, ale Ginny jest wyjątkowa – kocha mnie. Nie kocha mitycznego Harry'ego Pottera, kocha mnie – Harry'ego. Dlaczego miałbym z tego zrezygnować albo to zrujnować? Tak, inne kobiety będą się do mnie zalecać – nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby tego nie robiły i całkiem szczerze, nie mogę się doczekać, gdy ktoś zajmie moje miejsce na piedestale. Nie podoba mi się to, że wszyscy na mnie zwracają uwagę.

Ginny patrzyła, jak jej rodzice wymieniają spojrzenia. Pani Weasley lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Przepraszam, jeśli was zdenerwowałam. Nie mogę udawać, że jestem szczęśliwa z sposobu, w jaki zdecydowaliście się prowadzić, ale rozumiem, że nie mam za dużo do powiedzenia. Jak każdy mi o tym przypomina, jesteście dorośli. Myślałam, że wychowałam córkę, żeby zachowywała trochę więcej godności.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- _Wystarczy_, mamo. Rozumiem, nie podoba ci się pomysł, że możemy się ze sobą przespać. Nie podobają ci się moje kolczyki albo moje ubrania – rozumiem to. Przykro mi, że cię w ten sposób zdenerwowałam, nie takie miałam intencje. Ale dlaczego nie rozumiesz, że jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi? Bierzemy ślub w następne święta.

- Zaczęliście już plany? – spytała pani Weasley po chwili.

- Nie – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny. – To znaczy, pomyślałam sobie, że Boże Narodzenie to mój ulubiony czas w roku i fajnie byłoby mieć choinki na ślubie. Na pewno nie chcemy niczego specjalnie hucznego.

Tym razem pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się.

- Z wielką chęcią wam pomogę.

Harry generalnie siedział cicho, gdy Ginny rozmawiała z matką o weselach i kolorach. Nic go to nie obchodziło, dopóki miał ożenić się z Ginny. Gdy wizyta dobiegła końca, Harry był bardzo zadowolony, że Ginny była dużo bardziej zrelaksowana. Wiedział, że nie czuła się dobrze z powodu rozłamu, który powstał między nią a jej matką.

Pani Weasley uściskała ich przed wyjściem.

- Harry, przepraszam za to, jak się zachowałam. Nie musisz się wyprowadzać na Grimmauld Place, możesz zostać w Norze.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie, dziękuję. Jestem teraz w swoim własnym domu. Nie potrzebuję zostawać gdzieś, skąd mogę zostać wyrzucony z jakiegoś głupiego powodu.

- Przepraszam za to – powiedziała szczerze pani Weasley.

- Wierzę pani – odparł Harry. – Ale co będzie za parę tygodni, gdy stanie się coś, co się pani nie spodoba? Co, znów po prostu mnie pani wyrzuci? Nie, dzięki. Mieszkałem _całe lata_ w miejscu, gdzie byłem niechciany. Nie zamierzam tego powtarzać.

Gdy młodsza para wyszła, pani Weasley zwróciła się do męża ze łzami w oczach.

- Co ja zrobiłam?

- Molly, wyjaśniłaś sobie parę spraw z Ginny i to chciałaś zrobić, prawda?

Pokiwała głową, wycierając oczy w chusteczkę.

- Nie zauważyłam, jak bardzo zraniłam Harry'ego.

Artur westchnął.

- Wiem, że nie chciałaś, żeby się tak poczuł, ale wiesz, że rozmawialiśmy o naszych podejrzeniach, jak mógł dorastać. Nie wierzę, że był dobrze traktowany i wiem, że mówił, że jego wuj chciał go wyrzucić niejednokrotnie. Prosząc go o opuszczenie domu, mówisz mu, że może zostać dopóki zachowuje pewne zasady. Czy kiedykolwiek stosowaliśmy coś takiego dla kogokolwiek innego?

Gdy Molly chciała zaprotestować, Artur przerwał jej.

- Nawet Fleur, w której przypadku wyjątkowo postarałaś się, żeby wiedziała, że nie podoba ci się jej związek z naszym synem, nigdy nie była wyrzucona z domu. Harry o tym wie. Powiedzieliśmy mu, że jest jednym z nas, ale ty na to nałożyłaś ograniczenia. Po prostu powiedzieliśmy mu „Jesteś jednym z nas, jeśli będziesz zachowywał pewne zasady, a jeśli nie, to musisz opuścić nasz dom". Zawsze robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano i nie żądał niczego w zamian. Spójrz, on uratował życie Ginny, uratował życie mnie, uratował życie Ronowi i jakby się temu głębiej przyjrzeć, to uratował wszystkich, którzy nie chcieli się przyłączyć do Voldemorta. Poszedł zginąć za nas wszystkich, a ty mówisz mu, że nie jest mile widziany w naszym domu, bo zakochał się w naszej córce.

- Nie to miałam na myśli – zaprotestowała pani Weasley.

- To właśnie usłyszał – odparł spokojnie jej mąż. – Zawsze chciałaś, żeby Ginny była twoją słodką, małą dziewczynką, którą mogłabyś nauczyć wszystkich sekretów czynienia domu prawdziwym domem. Chciałaś ją nauczyć, jak szyć i robić na drutach, nauczyłaś ją gotowania i sprzątania, i nauczyłaś ją, jak kochać. Pamiętasz twój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie? Spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu, ile ustawa przewidywała. Nie wydaje mi się, że twoja matka powiedziałaby, że zachowujesz dobre maniery.

Molly oblała się rumieńcem.

- Wiem, że moja mama raczej nie powiedziałaby, że zachowuję dobre maniery.

Westchnęła.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem jak moja matka. Zawsze sobie przyrzekałam, że gdy moja kochana córeczka się zakocha, będę ją wspierać. Wyobrażałam sobie, jak przychodzi do mnie i opowiada mi o swojej miłości i siebie wspierającą ją.

- Więc co się stało? – spytał Artur z uśmiechem na twarzy

- Dostała mi się twarda dziewczyna, a nie malutka dziewczęca córeczka, o której marzyłam – przyznała. – Gdy była mała i była zadurzona w Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, starałam się, żeby chłopcy się z niej nie śmiali, ale jej do tego nie zachęcałam. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałam, że w ogóle by się spotkali. Chciałam, żeby skupiła się na kimś trochę bardziej realistycznym. Byłam taka zadowolona, gdy mi powiedziała, że Neville zaprosił ją na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Myślałam, że już przeszło jej zakochanie w Harrym i będzie się spotykała z innymi.

- I tak było, prawda? – spytał pan Weasley, zamyślony. – Wydaje mi się, że mówiła mi, że spotykała się z tym Michaelem, z którym Harry jest w programie Aurorów i z Deanem Thomasem.

- Tak było, ale nigdy nie przyszła z tym do mnie – powiedziała smutno pani Weasley. – Nigdy mi się nie zwierzała, jak sobie to wyobrażałam. Powiedziała mi się, że zerwała z Michaelem, bo był zimnym skurwielem, ale nie wchodziła w szczegóły. O Deanie usłyszałam więcej od Rona niż od Ginny, nie chciała rozmawiać o jej relacjach. Naprawdę myślałam, że jest zakochana w Neville'u. Nigdy nic nie słyszałam o Harrym.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do żony.

- Naprawdę go kocha. W tych małych rzeczach, które mu daje, w tym, jak się ze sobą dogadują i w tym, jak poświęca mu uwagę. On też ją kocha. Nie wydaje mi się, że biedny Harry odczuł w życiu dużo miłości i rozkwitł pod wpływem miłości Ginny. Widzę to w jego oczach, gdy patrzy na nią. Nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

- Wydaje mi się, że mamy tu perfekcyjną mieszankę – powiedziała pani Weasley po chwili. – Ginny potrafi być dziewczęca i zna zaklęcia do prac domowych, ale kocha Quidditcha i latanie. Harry jest dla niej idealny.

* * *

Harry skierował się do klasy w Ministerstwie. Jedynym minusem życia na Grimmauld Place było to, że nie czuł się tak komfortowo biegając po osiedlu. Chodził wcześnie do Ministerstwa i ćwiczył tam.

Gdy wszedł do klasy, Seamus zagwizdał głośno. Harry spojrzał na niego osobliwie.

- A to za co?

Seamus zaśmiał się.

- Chyba nie widziałeś porannej gazety.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mam subskrypcjiProroka, zwykle piszą o mnie same bzdury.

- Tym razem mają zdjęcia – powiedział Dean, rozkładając gazetę.

Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się zdjęcie jego i Ginny całujących się nad rzeką. Harry od razu rozpoznał, kiedy to zdjęcie zostało zrobione. To było po południu, po ich wizycie u pani Weasley. Po trochę zbyt przesiąkniętym emocjami poranku chcieli się trochę rozerwać.

Jęknął, gdy zobaczył siebie na zdjęciu ściągającego Ginny jej górę od bikini. Na szczęście w tym momencie zdjęcie w tym momencie się zrestartowało.

- Kurwa mać.

- Nie widziałeś fotografów? – spytał Seamus, nadal się śmiejąc.

Harry posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie.

- Czy wygląda na to, żebym się wtedy rozglądał za fotografami? Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Zawsze idziemy w to samo miejsce nad tą rzekę. Myślałem, że nadal jesteśmy w obrębie posesji Weasleyów i nawet nie pomyślałem o zaklęciach zapewniających prywatność czy coś.

Evan Choudry, Mistrz Zaklęć wszedł do pomieszczenia, przywołując klasę do porządku. Rozejrzał się po sali.

- Dziś rzucimy okiem na zaklęcia prywatności i czujniki bliskości. Wygląda na to, że co poniektórym w tej sali przyda się powtórka.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a reszta klasy wybuchła śmiechem.

Gdy zaczęła się przerwa, Harry już przywrócił się do jako takiego porządku i zobaczył, że pan Choudry był świetnym nauczycielem. Gdy klasa wyszła na lunch, Harry podszedł do instruktora.

- Uczymy się czegoś, panie Potter? – spytał go radośnie. Evan Choudry był wysokim, szczupłym, zawsze wesołym człowiekiem z indyjskimi korzeniami. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wesołość jest wymaganiem dla nauczania zaklęć.

- Tak, proszę pana. – odpowiedział Harry, rumieniąc się. – Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby mi pan pomóc. Widzi pan, gdy mój ojciec i mój chrzestny byli w szkole, zaczarowali parę luster, żeby móc się ze sobą kontaktować. Jeśli spojrzało się w lustro i wypowiedziało nazwisko osoby, ona wszystko słyszała.

Pan Choudry odchylił się na krześle i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedział mu Harry.

- To byłaby imponująca kombinacja zaklęć.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Mój ojciec chrzestny był bardzo dobry w zaklęciach. Niestety, mam tylko jedno z luster. Po tym, jak mój chrzestny zginął, no… stłukłem swoje. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby pan pomóc mi stworzyć drugą parę. Moja narzeczona będzie w tym roku w Hogwarcie i… - Oblał się rumieńcem, starając się wymyślić, jak wyjaśnić nauczycielowi to, co chciał.

Instruktor uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Narzeczona… to ta piękna młoda panna ze zdjęcia?

- Tak – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. – Oboje nadal miewamy raczej ciężkie koszmary i rozmowa z drugim z nas jest jedyną rzeczą, która pomaga. Miałem nadzieję, że gdybyśmy mieli drugą parę, mogłaby mnie wezwać, gdyby miała naprawdę zły koszmar.

Pan Choudry uniósł brew i spojrzał w sufit.

- Zaczarowane lusterka. Mógłbyś przynieść to, które ci zostało?

Harry pokiwał głową i Mistrz Zaklęć uśmiechnął się.

- Świetnie. Przynieś je i przyjrzymy się, jakich zaklęć użyto, żeby je zrobić.

- W porządku, dziękuję – odparł Harry, po czym wziął torbę i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zawstydziłem pana za bardzo, panie Potter.

Harry znów oblał się rumieńcem.

- Nie, ale mogę sobie teraz tylko wyobrażać co moi przyszli szwagrowie będą mieli do powiedzenia. Raczej nie będą skakali z radości.

- Młodzieńcza miłość… - zaśmiał się pan Choudry.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że wszyscy skierowali się do bufetu. Złapał windę i poczuł się strasznie zawstydzony, gdy dołączył do niego pan Weasley. Zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i spojrzał na niego.

- Panie Weasley, przepraszam za te zdjęcia z gazety.

Pan Weasley patrzył na niego przez chwilę znad okularów.

- Nie będę udawał, że byłem szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczyłem te zdjęcia. Nigdy nie chciałby zobaczyć swojej córeczki wydrukowanej w gazetach i to jeszcze w takim świetle.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył Harry, patrząc w podłogę.

- Rozmawiałem już z Ginny – powiedział Artur. – Wiem, że ją kochasz, ale nalegam, żebyś pamiętał, że jesteś sławny. Ludzie wychodzą z siebie, żeby zrobić ci zdjęcie żeby cię albo ubóstwić, albo pokazać w złym świetle. Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby moją córkę mieszano z błotem w gazetach.

Harry podniósł głowę, ze strachem w oczach.

- Proszę, panie Weasley. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo mi przykro. Wiem, że powinienem był się rozejrzeć i rzucić zaklęcia prywatności. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej uważny. Proszę, niech pan mi nie mówi, że nie możemy się spotykać.

Pan Weasley spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.

- Harry, wiem, że i tak nie powstrzymałbym was od spotykania się. Jak moja córka już to dziś powiedziała, moglibyście się pobrać nawet w tym momencie. Nie chcę was rozdzielać, wiem jak dobrze wam razem, ale jestem tobą raczej zawiedziony. Nalegam, żebyś trochę bardziej chronił reputację mojej córki.

* * *

Harry pobiegł bardzo znaną mu ścieżką do Nory. Nadal się nie czuł za dobrze, miał mdłości od czasu konfrontacji z panią Weasley. Na szczęście, jego popołudniowe lekcje nie trwały długo.

Wpadł na paru dziennikarzy w Ministerstwie, ale nie widział żadnych wokół Nory. Bill odwalił kawał dobrej roboty przy osłonach. Gdy zbliżył się do Nory, drzwi otworzyły się i uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego popołudnia. W przejściu stała czekająca na niego Ginny. Miała na sobie biało niebieską letnią sukienkę, a włosy miała spięte w koński ogon.

Gdy doszedł do drzwi, Ginny wciągnęła go w objęcia. Uniósł ją lekko i trzymał mocno, chowając twarz w jej klatce.

- Wszystko w porządku – spytała po chwili.

Potaknął i odsunął się lekko. Ginny zaprowadziła go do kuchni i posadziła na krześle, po czym od razu zwinęła się na jego kolanach.

- Przepraszam, kochanie – powiedział. Spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy. – Powinienem był się upewnić, czy nikt nas nie obserwuje.

- Hej… - powiedziała cicho, lekko głaszcząc go po włosach. – To nie twoja wina. Ja też się nie rozejrzałam.

Pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Jak było dziś w Ministerstwie? Wszyscy cię zaczepiali?

Harry jęknął.

- Choudry pokazał nam parę zaklęć prywatności i czujników bliskości. Seamus ma jakieś nieskończone źródło zdjęć. To jeszcze znoszę, ale wpadłem na twojego tatę.

- O nie – jęknęła Ginny. – Co powiedział?

- Jest zawiedziony i chce, żebym nie ciągnął ze sobą twojego nazwiska do gazet.

- Przykro mi, kochanie. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Mama wysłała mi rano wyjca.

- Cholera.

- Tak, George uważa, że to było raczej zbyt histeryczne, jak to ona wypowiedziała się na temat mnie hańbiącej nazwisko naszej rodziny.

Ginny zachichotała.

- To pierwszy raz, gdy w ogóle dostałam od niej wyjca. Dla bliźniaków były to znaki, że wszystko im się udawało, ale zawsze się bałam, jakie one były głośne. Patrzyłam, jak je robiła. Dostawała wezwanie przez Fiuu albo list od profesor McGonagall i od razu wściekła latała po kuchni, drąc się sama do siebie o tym czego to oni nie zrobili. Jak już skończyła, to rzucała zaklęcie na list. Przysięgałam sobie, że nigdy nie zrobię czegoś na tyle złego, żeby dostać wyjca.

Spojrzała na niego.

- To brzmi trochę śmiesznie teraz, ale gdy byłam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po wydarzeniach z Komnaty Tajemnic, najbardziej się bałam, że wyśle mi wyjca.

Harry trochę mocniej ją przytulił.

- Ale nie zrobiła tego?

- Nie, była bardzo wyrozumiała.

Harry westchnął.

- Ten wyjec, którego dostał Ron był taki upokarzający. Tak źle się czułem, że tak naraziłem twoich rodziców po tym jak pozwolili mi zostać w waszym domu. – Spojrzał na nią. – A co powiedziała reszta twoich braci?

- Percy powiedział, że zachowałam się niestosownie. George stwierdził, że to było zabawne, a Ron udawał, że rzyga – wymieniała Ginny. – Nie wydaje mi się, że są bardzo wkurzeni. Wiesz, większość zdjęcia to jak się całujemy i gdy ściągnąłeś mi stanik, zdjęcie zostało ucięte, więc nic nie widać.

- Bogu dzięki – bąknął Harry. – Miałem takie poczucie winy, że zdradziłem ich zaufanie. Strasznie się bałem, że twój tata powie, że nie możemy się spotykać. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Ginny przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie.

- O to nie musisz się bać. Nigdy cię nie zostawię.

Pocałowała go jeszcze raz.

- Nie czuj się zbyt źle, wiem, że nie lubisz zawodzić moich rodziców, ale szczerze, nie robiliśmy nic złego.

* * *

Pani Weasley przeszła po swoim pokoju w Norze rozglądając się z satysfakcją.

- Arturze, wygląda pięknie.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Dzieci pomalowały pokój. Harry i Ginny odnowili tą szafkę nocną, na którą zawsze narzekałaś.

- Wygląda uroczo – powiedziała. – Strasznie się cieszę, że jestem znów w domu. Martwiłam się, ze nie wypuszczą mnie na czas, żeby odprowadzić Ginny i Hermionę na pociąg do Hogwartu.

Pokój był jasny i czysty. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak zabrudzone były ściany, ale dzieci przemalowały je. Podłoga została wypolerowana i znajdował się na niej nowy dywanik. Na łóżku znajdowała się nowa pościel od Billa i jego żony. Zaimponowało jej, jak o wszystkim pomyślały dzieci.

Gdy schodziła do kuchni, zobaczyła więcej dowodów malowania i generalnego sprzątania. Salon był czysty, a sofa została odnowiona, znajdowało się na niej nowe obicie. Weszła do kuchni i uśmiechnęła się. To było jej terytorium. W kuchni spędzała godziny na gotowaniu i wykarmianiu rodziny. Jak inne pokoje w domu, tu też było czyściej. Artur powiedział jej, że może się zdecydować na remont kuchni, więc nie robili za dużo w tym miejscu.

Mimo, że podobała jej się każda rysa w podłodze, każdy kawałek oderwanego blatu, każda zniszczona szuflada, może nowa kuchnia byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Nowa kuchnia na nową epokę. Jej dzieci były już dorosłe i, miejmy nadzieję, w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat będzie miała wnuki. Nucąc pod nosem, przeszła się po kuchni wyobrażając sobie, jak mogłaby ją zmienić.

Drzwi otworzyły się i pani Weasley zobaczyła w nich swoją córkę.

- Mama! – Ginny podbiegła do matki i uściskała ją. – Jesteś już w domu? Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?

- Chcieliśmy zrobić ci niespodziankę – powiedziała Molly, całując córkę w policzek. – Wyglądasz uroczo.

Oczy Ginny świeciły radością, a jej włosy były w nieładzie. Wskazała na podwórko.

- Latałam trochę. Ćwiczenia, przygotowuję się do Quidditcha. Wszystko w porządku, mamo?

- Dużo lepiej – odpowiedziała pani Weasley. Patrzyła, jak jej córka luźno porusza się po kuchni. – Przepraszam, że nie byłam dla ciebie wsparciem tego lata.

Ginny nawet nie podnosiła wzroku, tylko odłożyła czajnik, żeby zagotować wodę.

- Mamo, przepraszałaś już jakiś tysiąc, może milion razy. Rozumiem. Chciałabym, żeby to się potoczyło inaczej, ale tak nie było.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na matkę.

- Nie możemy po prostu zacząć od nowa? W ostatnim roku stało się wiele rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca. Nie możemy po prostu brnąć dalej? Nie chcę cały czas przeżywać tego i rozmawiać o tym, co się stało.

Pani Weasley spojrzała na córkę. Zaskakiwało ją, że ta piękna i silna młoda kobieta była jej malutką córeczką.

- Oczywiście, kochanie.

Ginny postawiła na stole dwa kubku z herbatą i usiadła przy nim razem z matką. Zanim pani Weasley zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny.

- Gin – powiedział Harry, gdy zobaczył dwójkę kobiet siedzących przy stole. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się.

- Witaj, Harry.

- Pani Weasley, witamy w domu.

- Dziękuję, kochaneczku.

Pani Weasley ruszyła do szafki i wyciągnęła kolejny kubek. Mimo, że Harry i Ginny nie rozmawiali głośno, widziała, że pomiędzy nimi przebiega jakaś raczej intensywna i cicha konwersacja. Gdy wróciła do stołu, Harry usiadł obok narzeczonej. Pani Weasley podała mu kubek herbaty.

- Dziękuję, pani Weasley.

- Nie ma problemu, kochaneczku. – Wzięła łyk herbaty. – Myślałam, że mogłabym wyremontować kuchnię.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny. – To byłoby super.

- Będą granitowe blaty? – zapytał trochę zaczepnie Harry.

- Granitowe blaty? – Pani Weasley spojrzała pomiędzy nimi.

- Harry i ja byliśmy w czarodziejskiej firmie architektonicznej – powiedziała podekscytowana Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego. – Chce odbudować dom w Dolinie Godryka, więc odwiedziliśmy firmę i były tam pokazane wzory różnych kuchni. Było super. Mają tyle fajnych rzeczy.

- Myślisz o wprowadzeniu się do domu rodziców? – spytała pani Weasley. – Myślałam, że będziesz mieszkał na Grimmauld Place.

- Teraz będę w Londynie – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu to ma jakiś sens, a poza tym będą tam jeszcze Ron, George i Seamus. Ale gdy już się pobierzemy, chcielibyśmy mieć jakieś miejsce bardziej na wsi. Dolina Godryka to bardzo ładne miasteczko.

Zatrzymał się na moment i napił się herbaty.

- Trzeba będzie odnowić trochę strukturę, głównie w moim żłobku, więc zdecydowaliśmy się trochę dobudować.

- Dodamy kilka sypialń i będziemy mieli łazienkę i mały salon przyłączone do głównej sypialni. Pani Potter miała bardzo ładny ogród z kwiatami za domem. Jest tam nawet fontanna. Architekt może to przerobić na dziedziniec i będziemy mieli mały balkon wychodzący na ogród. – wyjaśniła z entuzjazmem Ginny.

Pani Weasley naprawdę chciała ich przestrzec, żeby nie wydali wszystkich pieniędzy na dom, ale powstrzymała się.

- Brzmi wspaniale, kochanie.

- Tak będzie – odparła Ginny.

- Czyli byliście w Dolinie Godryka?

- Tak – odparł Harry. – Hermiona i ja byliśmy tam w zeszłe święta. Wtedy znaleźliśmy Bathildę Bagshot. Zobaczyliśmy groby moich rodziców i przeszliśmy obok domu, ale nie wchodziliśmy do środka. – Uśmiechnął się do narzeczonej. – Chciałem poczekać i wejść tam z Ginny.

Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Pani Weasley intensywnie obserwowała ich interakcje. Wyraźnie widziała między nimi miłość. Harry zwykle nie pokazywał swoich uczuć, ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na jej córkę, jego miłość była oczywista. Jego twarz rozjaśniała się, gdy z nią rozmawiał i cały czas jej dotykał. Nie w nieprzyzwoity sposób, ale trzymał ją za dłoń albo odgarniał włosy z jej twarzy. Uzupełnił jej kubek z herbatą bez żadnego słowa z jej strony.

Zainteresowanie z pewnością nie było jednostronne. Ginny aż promieniała, gdy patrzyła na niego. Nigdy nie podobało jej się, żeby ktoś się nią zajmował, nawet, gdy była dzieckiem, ale pozwalała na to Harry'emu. Bardzo przyjemnie patrzyło się na te uśmiechy, pocałunki i lekkie dotyki.

Nie wiedząc, że pani Weasley obserwowała ich tak blisko, Harry przesunął się trochę bliżej do swojej narzeczonej.

- Ginny weszła ze mną do środka. To było trudne dla mnie, ale bardzo przyjemnie się patrzyło na zdjęcia, które mieli w całym domu. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, jak wyglądali moi rodzice, więc bardzo fajnie było zobaczyć ich zdjęcia.

- Tam były ich tony – powiedziała zachwycona Ginny. – Jego rodzice z pewnością go bardzo kochali. Były też zdjęcia Harry'ego i Syriusza.

- Większość sporych mebli została umieszczona w skarbcu, więc były tylko zdjęcia i… i żłobek – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zrobimy z niego salon. Nie wydaje mi się, że mógłbym go jeszcze używać jako sypialni. – Wziął głęboki oddech, a Ginny ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. Spojrzał jej w oczy i wyglądało na to, że ten widok go uspokaja. – Znaleźliśmy zabawkową miotłę, którą Syriusz dał mi na Boże Narodzenie. Powiesimy ją na ścianie w tym żłobku.

Zaśmiał się.

- Na pewno trzeba będzie zrobić malowanie.

Ginny zachichotała, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Część kolorów, które wybrali moi rodzice… no, to trochę jak na lata siedemdziesiąte.

Pani Weasley zasmiała się.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że niektóre z nich były raczej sporne.

- Pomarańczowy dywan – zaśmiała się Ginny. – To najbrzydszy dywan, jaki w życiu widziałam. A na ścianach były pomarańczowe i żółte tapety.

- No nie wiem – powiedział Harry. – A te limonowe płytki w łazience?

- Będzie fajnie wybrać nowe dywany i podłogę.

Pani Wealsey potaknęła.

- Mi się bardzo podobało budowanie naszego pierwszego domu. Będziecie malować sami?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Już się sporo namalowaliśmy tutaj. Miałem nadzieję, że gdy już będziemy mieli dom, rodzina pomoże przy malowaniu. Trzeba tylko wybrać schematy kolorów.

- Brzmi wspaniale – powiedziała pani Weasley.

- Czyli jesteś już w domu, mamo?

- Jestem w domu.

Ginny wstała i uściskała matkę.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się do narzeczonej, gdy siedzieli w tylnym ogródku Weasleyów i patrzyli, jak George wystrzela fajerwerki. W wieczornym powietrzu unosił się zapach kapryfolium, a Ginny oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Ten wieczór wydawał się idealny. Jej matka wyglądała, że już wróciła do normy, a George nawet sporo żartował. Mimo, że nie był taki rozweselony, jak każdego wieczora przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, było i tak o wiele lepiej niż przez większośc lata.

Po drugiej stronie stołu Ron i Hermiona kłócili się albo flirtowali ze sobą, Harry nadal nie był pewien, co dokładnie robili. Pocałował Ginny w czoło i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno podjął dobrą decyzję, nie wracając do Hogwartu. W głębi serca wiedział, że tak, ale naprawdę będzie tęsknił za Ginny.

Gdy ostatnie race zniknęły z nieba, pani Weasley zaczęła sprzątać stoły i zbierać pozostałe jedzenie. Ginny pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękaw i zaprowadziła go na ich boisko do Quidditcha. Zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, już całowała go z namiętnością.

Harry zawinął ręce wokół niej, tonąc w jej objęciach. Trochę czasu trwało, zanim zaczęli rozmawiać. Teraz para leżała na kocu, który przywołał Harry. Chłopakowi brakowało koszulki, a koszulka Ginny została naprędce z powrotem założona.

Rozejrzał się i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę.

- To dla ciebie. Właściwie to dla nas.

Ginny wzięła opakowanie i otworzyła je. W środku były pasujące srebrne lustra. Ginny spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

Zaśmiał się i wyciągnął jedno z lusterek z pudełka.

- Gdy mój ojciec i Syriusz byli w szkole, zrobili sobie parę zaczarowanych lusterek, żeby móc rozmawiać, gdy mieli oddzielne szlabany. Syriusz… Syriusz dał mi lusterko mojego taty na święta podczas mojego piątego roku, żebym mógł mu powiedzieć, czy Snape daje mi popalić. – Westchnął. – Nigdy go nie otworzyłem, bo nie chciałem robić niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do tego, że by go złapali. Otworzyłem je po walce w Departamencie Tajemnic i rzuciłem przez pokój.

Ginny lekko pogłaskała go po policzku. Nie cierpiała patrzeć, jak męczy go przeszłość. Uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją lekko.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem się znów zapadać w przeszłość.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Nie ma problemu, kochanie.

- Tak czy inaczej, pan Choudry pomógł mi zaczarować lusterka.

- Naprawdę? – Ginny podniosła drugie lusterko. – Jak to działa?

- Powiedz moje nazwisko.

- Harry Potter – powiedziała, patrząc w lustro. Ku jej uciesze, w lustrze pojawił się jej narzeczony. – Harry, to jest cudowne!

- Miałem nadzieję, że to by zadziałało, gdybyś miała naprawdę zły koszmar, mogłabyś ze mną porozmawiać – wyjaśnił Harry z uśmiechem. – Widziałaś, co jest z tyłu?

Ginny odwróciła swoje lusterko i uśmiechnęła się. Była tam wyryta sowa, która wyglądała jak Atena, a pod spodem było wyryte imię Ginny.

- Gdzie je znalazłeś?

Odłożył swoje lustro i położył się trochę bliżej Ginny.

- Przekopałem się przez kilkanaście sklepów. Mają zaklęcia nienaruszalności, więc nie powinny się połamać.

- Dziękuję, kochanie – powiedziała Ginny. – To cudowny pomysł.

Harry spojrzał niechętnie na Norę.

- Wydaje mi się, że już czas wracać. Nie jestem pewien, gdzie mnie umieści dzisiaj twoja mama.

- Chyba nie myślisz poważnie, że nie śpisz dzisiaj ze mną? – spytała Ginny, uśmiechając się do narzeczonego. – Hermiona jest w moim pokoju, a my śpimy w pokoju George'a.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To świetny pomysł.

Para spędziła noc na uprawianiu miłości, w końcu zapadając w sen we wczesnych godzinach porannych. Harry usłyszał dźwięk kroków na schodach i jęknął, gdy zobaczył, że było trochę po dziewiątej.

Potrząsnął swoją nadal śpiącą narzeczoną.

- Kochanie, trzeba wstawać.

Przysunęła się bliżej niego.

- Nie. Śpię dalej.

- Wiem, że chcesz spać dalej, kochanie – wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc ją po plecach. – Ale musisz wstawać. Jest po dziewiątej, a trzeba jeszcze złapać pociąg.

Ginny mruknęła z niezadowolenia i podniosła głowę, po czym zaklęła pod nosem, gdy zobaczyła godzinę. Pocałowała Harry'ego i wygrzebała się z łóżka. Zarzuciła ubrania.

- Idę wziąć szybki prysznic.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Ja idę na chwilę na Grimmauld Place. Zaraz wracam.

* * *

Mimo, że wiedział, że niedługo zostanie rozłączony z Ginny, uśmiechnął się, gdy szedł przez peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Przy tylu zmianach w czarodziejskim świecie miło było zobaczyć, że błyszczący, czerwony Ekspres Hogwart nie zmienił się w ogóle.

Typowa kakofonia dźwięków dochodzących z pociągu i setek rodziców, dzieci i zwierząt była przytłaczająca. Trochę przerośnięte tym wszystkim pierwszoroczniaki i mugolaki patrzyły z podziwem na lokomotywę, a starsi uczniowie witali się z przyjaciółmi.

Ginny westchnęła, gdy spojrzała na pociąg. Spojrzała na narzeczonego.

- Pomożesz mi załadować kufer?

- Jasne – odparł.

Po krótkim czasie już załadowali kufer i klatkę z Ateną do przedziału. Krzywołap już siedział na kufrze Hermiony, a w przedziale siedzieli też Dean, Luna i Demelza.

- Ginny! Musimy iść do wagonu prefektów – zawołała Hermiona ponaglająco.

- Dobrze, Hermiona – mruknęła Ginny. – Pozwól mi się najpierw pożegnać z Harrym.

Hermiona ruszyła za ich dwójką na tył peronu, gdzie uściskali panią Weasley i Rona. Dla Ginny nie istniał nikt inny, gdy opadła w ramiona Harry'ego. Zamknęła oczy i zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i wciągnęła jego zapach. Był taki silny i ciepły. Wydawało jej się, że mogłaby pozostać w jego ramionach na zawsze.

Oderwał się od niej i pocałował ją głęboko. Wsunęła jedną rękę w jego włosy, a drugą trzymała na jego klatce. Czuła szybkie tętno pod dłonią. W końcu przerwała im Hermiona.

- Ginny!

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał do niej Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Ja też cię kocham. Porozmawiamy dziś wieczorem i spotkamy się w piątek.

Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, że będą mogli ze sobą rozmawiać. Szybko pocałował ją.

- Spotkamy się w piątek – powtórzył.

Niechętnie wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i przytuliła matkę. Pani Weasley trzymała ją ciasno w ramionach.

- Powodzenia! Baw się dobrze i nie zapomnij pisać.

- Nie zapomnę, mamo – odparła Ginny, całując matkę w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się do niej, ciesząc się, że wróciła jej prawdziwa mama. – Kocham cię.

Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Też cię kocham. Twój ojciec i ja będziemy na weekendzie z rodzicami. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co zaplanowałaś.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Świetnie! Spodoba wam się.

Odwróciła się i uściskała krótko brata.

- Na razie, Ron.

- Na razie – odparł Ron, po czym znów zwrócił uwagę na Hermionę, która teraz żegnała się z Harrym. Ginny rzuciła okiem na zegarek i zobaczyła, że zostało im mniej niż pięć minut, zanim pociąg odjeżdżał. Pociągnęła Hermionę za rękaw i wskazała na zegar.

Po raz ostatni przytulając Harry'ego, Ginny pomachała do matki, po czym dołączyła do Hermiony w pociągu. Opierając się wszelkim wysiłkom Hermiony mającym na celu zaciągnięcie jej do wagonu prefektów, wychyliła się za okno i machała, dopóki pociąg nie odjechał ze stacji.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla miłościwie mi betujących StephanieO i seekers_destiny!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał. Zabieram się za czternasty. Skontaktowałem się z autorką i udało mi się dowiedzieć, że ma już pomysł na rozdział 18, więc miło słyszeć, ze historia się rozwija. Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę do was: Gdybyście przy czytaniu mogli wyłapać literówki i rażące błędy stylistyczne, i wysłać mi je na PM, byłbym wdzięczny. Po skończeniu historii zamierzam ją oczyścić. Sam też będę próbował wszystko wyłapać, ale wiadomo, że jeśli będę to czytał tylko ja, jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, że coś mi umknie. _

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Spotkanie prefektów,_

_- Konfrontacja Ginny i Astorii Greengrass,_

_- Ginny przyzwyczaja się do Hogwartu._

Update 08-01-2014: Nowy rozdział już dziś wieczór. Sharon wysłała właśnie nowy rozdział "Realizations" do bety, więc fik nie stoi w miejscu i nie zostanie zawieszony.


	14. Ekspres Hogwart

Ruszyła za Hermioną przez pociąg i wkrótce dziewczyny znalazły się w przedziale prefektów. Był bardzo duży, miał rozmiar dwóch zwykłych przedziałów. Na środku znajdowało się biurko, a za nim ławka skierowana przeciwnie do reszty ławek, ustawionych przed biurkiem. Było tu wystarczająco miejsc dla dwudziestu sześciu prefektów wybranych w tym roku. W półkolu przed biurkiem stały trzy rzędy ławek z dodatkową z przodu dla dwóch dodatkowych prefektów.

- Ginny?

Ginny odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Prefekta Naczelnego, Bruce'a Millera.

- Bruce, dobrze cię widzieć.

Uściskała go. Dwójka przyjaciół usiadła w przednich ławkach. Bruce miał w ręce kartkę pergaminu. Wskazał na nią.

- Masz naprawdę świetne pomysły na ten rok. Moja mama jest zachwycona pomysłem weekendu z rodzicami.

- To dobrze – powiedziała radośnie Ginny. – Mam nadzieję, że to będzie doroczne wydarzenie.

Gdy jeden z kolegów Bruce'a zwrócił jego uwagę, Ginny odłożyła swoje notatki na biurko i pomachała znanym sobie prefektom. Zauważyła, że zna wszystkich siódmorocznych prefektów i większość szóstorocznych. Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy zobaczyła, że do prefektów Slytherinu dołącza Astoria Greengrass

Ginny obserwowała je czując się trochę niekomfortowo. Mimo, że wszyscy znani Śmierciożercy zostali zaaresztowani, wiedziała, że nadal w szkole są osoby, które wyznają ich chore teorie. Astoria wskazała na Ginny i powiedziała coś, co najwyraźniej wszyscy jej koledzy uznali za bardzo zabawne. Ginny zaczerwieniła się lekko, mimo że nie wiedziała, o czym dokładnie rozmawiają. Na pewno jednak nie było to nic dobrego.

Spojrzała na listę prefektów, którą dostała od profesor McGonagall. Przeczytała nazwiska prefektów Slytherinu.

_Siódmy rok: Michael Pratt & Renee Flint,  
Szósty rok: Irvin Gamp & Astoria Greengrass,  
Piąty rok: Joshua Herdman & Posey Parkinson._

Ledwo powstrzymała się od jęknięcia na głos. Połowa z nich była powiązana ze znanymi Śmierciożercami, a żadne z nich nie pochodziło z mniej zamożnych rodzin. Astoria i Posey były zajęte cichym plotkowaniem. Patrząc na parę spode łba, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy potraktowanie ich upiorogackiem uszłoby jej na sucho. Wiedziała, że tak by nie było, ale przez chwilę wyobrażała sobie gigantyczne nietoperze latające wokół dwójki dziewczyn.

Bruce znów do niej dołączył i przywołali wszystkich do porządku. Ginny była trochę nerwowa przed tym spotkaniem, bo jeszcze nigdy nie brała udziału w spotkaniu prefektów, ale gdy zobaczyła, że zna większość z nich, trochę się zrelaksowała.

- Chciałabym powitać wszystkich z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Ten rok będzie pełen odbudowy zamku i wszystkich nas. Rozmawiałam z profesor McGonagall i dwoma najważniejszymi sprawami w tym roku będą komunikacja i bezpieczeństwo. Profesor McGonagall wyjaśni wszystkie protokoły bezpieczeństwa, które zostały zastosowane, na uczcie. Naszą rolą jako prefektów będzie bycie wzorem dla młodszych uczniów i wspomaganie personelu. Największym wydarzeniem zaplanowanym dotychczas jest weekend z rodzicami, który odbędzie się w weekend dwudziestego piątego i dwudziestego szóstego października.

Ginny rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i była zadowolona, że wszyscy byli zainteresowani tym co mówi i wydawali się zadowoleni planami. Wyjaśniła pomysł weekendu z rodzicami i wkrótce miała chętnych do pomocy. Reszta spotkania przebiegła gładko. Bruce przedyskutował harmonogram patroli i regularnych spotkań, które odbędą się w tym roku.

Wszyscy wydawali się okazywać entuzjazm i radość z powrotu do szkoły. Ponieważ większość osób w tym pomieszczeniu była celem znęcających się Śmierciożerców, wszyscy zgodzili się, że upewnianie uczniów i rodziców, że jest już bezpiecznie powinno być priorytetem. Wszyscy to znaczy wyłączając Ślizgonów. Ginny parę razy przygryzła wargę, widząc jak Posey i Astoria wymieniają się notkami. Bardzo chciała podpalić pergamin, ale nie chciała od razu wszczynać wojen.

Gdy spotkanie dobiegło końca, Ginny zobaczyła, jak Astoria schyla się po coś, co upuściła. Ginny prawie się zapowietrzyła, gdy zobaczyła, co dziewczyna ma na szyi. Był to złoty naszyjnik z Mrocznym Znakiem. Rozejrzała się po innych Ślizgonkach i zobaczyła, że Posey miała identyczny wisiorek. Była bardzo zaskoczona, że dziewczyny nie próbowały w ogóle nie starały się ich ukryć.

Astoria przeszła do przodu pomieszczenia. Była wysoką, długonogą blondynką i górowała nad Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie do niższej dziewczyny.

- Słyszałam, że udało ci się zmusić Pottera do poślubienia cię.

- Nie zmusiłam go – wycedziła Ginny.

Astoria złapała jej lewą dłoń i uniosła ją, żeby przyjrzeć się pierścionkowi. Kilka osób już to robiło, ale Ginny robiła wszystko, żeby wyrwać rękę z uścisku Astorii.

- Słyszałam, że nawet się nie trudził kupieniem nowego pierścionka – zaśmiała się. – Ja bym w życiu się nie zgodziła na pierścionek z drugiej ręki, no ale przecież rozumiem, że ty w życiu nie widziałaś nic nawet w połowie tak ładnego jak to.

Zwróciła się do Posey, która do niej dołączyła.

- Potter dał jej szmaragd. Ci zdrajcy krwi z niskiej klasy nawet nie potrafią wybrać odpowiedniej biżuterii. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do Ginny. – Nie zaakceptowałabym czegoś tak taniego.

Posey zachichotała, słysząc komentarz koleżanki.

- Nie zaakceptowałabym używanego pierścionka. Oczywiście taka głupia zdrajczyni krwi jak ty nie ma pojęcia o dobrej biżuterii.

Ginny wyrwała rękę i zwróciła się do młodszej z przyjaciółek.

- Jakoś nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś ci coś dał – wycedziła.

Twarz Posey zmieniła wyraz.

- To dlatego, że twój okropny narzeczony zamordował mojego Vincenta. Mieliśmy się zaręczyć w przyszłym roku.

- Draco negocjuje z moim ojcem – powiedziała z dumą Astoria.

Ginny wybuchła śmiechem.

- Ale wiesz, że Draco spędził czas tutaj głównie na spaniu z tą puszczalską dziwką, siostrunią twojej przyjaciółki? - powiedziała, wskazując głową na Posey.

Astoria podniosła głowę.

- Wymagam od mojego faceta, żeby przyszedł do mnie z doświadczeniem. Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby Święty Potter mógł wiedzieć, co zrobić z dziewczyną. Był oszołomiony mną i moją siostrą.

- Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz się zrzygam – odparła Ginny, a jej głos ociekał wrogością. – Słyszałam, że pokazałyście mu mały podgląd.

- Draco docenia bardziej dojrzały styl – powiedziała wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie Astoria.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wyglądanie jak tania dziwka było stylem, ale jak tam sobie chcesz.

Posey odciągnęła przyjaciółkę, gdy wyglądało na to, że może zaatakować Ginny. Dziewczyny zaczęły zbierać swoje rzeczy i skierowały się do swojego przedziału.

- Ginny, nie możesz od początku wszczynać walk z innymi prefektami – żachnęła się Hermiona, dołączając do przyjaciółki na przedzie wagonu.

- Nie zaczęłam – broniła się Ginny. – Astoria i Posey mają naszyjniki z Mrocznym Znakiem.

Oczy Hermiony powędrowały w stronę grupki Ślizgonów, która opuszczała właśnie przedział. Potrząsnęła głową.

- Pewnie nie mogą wytrzymać nie okazując swojej wierności tym kręgom.

Ginny rozejrzała się po przedziale, oceniając resztę grupy. Wszyscy szósto- i siódmoroczni prefekci byli w GD w zeszłym roku, większość z nich mieszkała w Pokoju Życzeń przez ostatnie tygodnie roku.

- Co myślisz? – spytała Hermiona. – Wiem, że to wkurzające, ale nie możemy z tym nic teraz zrobić. Jesteś Prefekt Naczelną, więc musisz się odpowiednio zachowywać.

- Wiem – odparła Ginny. – Zgłoszę je do profesor McGonagall, gdy dotrzemy do szkoły. Nie chcę im na razie przypominać o pewnym fakcie.

- Że co? – zapytała Hermiona, zdziwiona. – O jakim fakcie?

- Hermiono, jest zero tolerancji dla Mrocznego Znaku – przypomniała przyjaciółce. – Jeśli złapią je z tymi naszyjnikami, zostaną wyrzucone.

- To nie jest właściwy Mroczny Znak – kłóciła się Hermiona. – Na pewno nie wyrzucą ich za noszenie biżuterii.

- Mroczny Znak to symbol poglądów i wierzeń, które nie będą więcej tolerowane – odparła Ginny. – Na Mistrzostwach Świata był to tylko symbol wystrzelony w niebo, ale to nie powstrzymało Ministerstwa od próby aresztowania cię, prawda?

- Chyba masz rację – przyznała.

- W zeszłym roku malowali go wszędzie w szkole – powiedziała Demelza, przyłączając się do dziewcząt.

- Też to zauważyłaś?

Demelza pokiwała głową.

- Jakoś się nie trudzą, żeby to ukryć. Musimy się upewnić, że nie wprawią młodszych dzieci w panikę.

- Żadne z nich nie zgłosiło się na ochotnika do patrolowania pociągu – powiedział Bruce, dołączając do przyjaciół. – Prawdopodobnie zostaną w swoim przedziale dopóki nie dojedziemy do szkoły. Upewnimy się, żeby mieć na nich oko.

- Mam pierwszą wartę – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Luna. – Upewnię się, że nikogo nie wystraszą.

Hermiona patrzyła na innych prefektów przez chwilę. Czuła się trochę, jakby tu nie pasowała i po raz pierwszy zaczęła przemyślać, czy na pewno podjęła dobrą decyzję wracając do Hogwartu.

* * *

Hermiona i Justin zostali z Brucem z tyłu, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy młodsi uczniowie dotarli do łódek i powozów, a Ginny popędziła do profesor McGonagall.

Znalazła ją w Sali Wejściowej, witającą powracających uczniów. Ginny uśmiechnęła się – bardzo pasowała do tej roli.

- Pani profesor!

- Ach, panno Weasley, miło panią widzieć – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem profesor McGonagall.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny. Rozejrzała się i podeszła trochę bliżej do starszej czarownicy. – Muszę z panią porozmawiać o czymś, co zauważyłam w pociągu.

Poprawnie odczytując wyraz twarzy Ginny, profesor McGonagall do korytarza, w którym niedługo powinni zacząć się pojawiać pierwszoroczni.

- Co się stało?

- Astoria Greengrass i Posey Parkinson noszą naszyjniki z Mrocznym Znakiem – wyjaśniła rudowłosa z niepokojem. – Zobaczyłam je, gdy odbywało się spotkanie prefektów. Na szczęście nie brały udziału w patrolowaniu pociągu i upewniliśmy się, że siedziały w swoim przedziale. Zachowywały się… Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale trochę jak Ślizgoni w zeszłym roku. Jakby były wyższe od wszystkich innych i nie podlegały żadnym zasadom.

Profesor McGonagall zacisnęła wargi, gdy słuchała wyjaśnienia Ginny.

- Niestety dokładnie wiem, o co pani chodzi. Zajmę się tym.

Ginny pokiwała głową i wróciła do Sali Wejściowej, żeby poczekać tam na Hermionę. Zauważyła, jak profesor McGonagall wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali i po kilku chwilach wraca z Aurorem nazwiskiem Proudfoot. Miał ze sobą paru innych Aurorów, ale Ginny nie znała ich z imienia i nazwiska, rozpoznała tylko szaty.

Patrzyła, jak zajeżdża powóz wiozący Ślizgonów. Astoria wyszła z niego pierwsza i skierowała swój wzrok na grupę Aurorów. Śmiejąc się, powiedziała coś do swoich przyjaciół. Żadne z nich nie wydawało się zbytnio przejęte.

Auror Proudfoot zbliżył się do grupy i powiedział coś do Astorii. Popatrzyła na niego szybko z pogardą i chciała zbyć, jak można to zrobić ze skrzatem domowym. Inni Aurorzy szybko otoczyli grupę i odprowadzili ich na małą odległość. Ginny widziała, jak przeszukują uczniów. Musieli znaleźć naszyjniki, bo po krótkim czasie Astoria, Posey i inna dziewczyna, której Ginny nie znała, stały z rękami związanymi z tyłu. Wkrótce dołączył do nich jakiś chłopak. Dało się słyszeć jakieś krzyki o dyskryminacji i rodzicach.

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do grupy i szybko porozmawiała z Aurorem. Po wysłuchaniu go, powiedziała coś do uczniów, po czym wróciła do zamku. Auror Proudfoot zrobił szybko świstoklik i po chwili on i uczniowie opuścili teren szkoły. Ginny zauważyła, że mała grupka Aurorów została i skierowała się do zamku.

- Co się stało? – spytała Hermiona, opuszczając swój powóz.

Ginny wyjaśniła jej szybko co widziała, gdy szły do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy skierowały się do stołu Gryffindoru, zobaczyły kilka białych gwiazd znaczących miejsca, w których polegli walczący. Ginny musiała się jednak zatrzymać, gdy zobaczyła wielką złotą gwiazdę na środku pomieszczenia.

Podeszła do niej i przeczytała napis.

_W tym miejscu, 2 maja 1998 roku, Harry Potter pokonał ostatecznie Lorda Voldemorta. Pan Potter zniszczył tak zwanego Czarnego Pana bez używania czarnej magii, ale użył swojej wiedzy dotyczącej praw rządzących różdżkami i zwrócił przeciw niemu jego własne Mordercze Zaklęcie._

Naprzeciw złotej gwiazdy znajdowało się czarne koło. Był nad nim wąż Slytherinu, a słowa głosiły:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle znany także jako Lord Voldemort. Jego pogoń za potęgą i dominacją osób czystej krwi doprowadziła do jego upadku. Został zniszczony w tym miejscu przez Harry'ego Pottera, 2 maja 1998 roku._

Ginny musiała otrzeć łzy, gdy zobaczyła obydwa znaczniki. Była zadowolona, że było tu coś, co uczciło uczynek Harry'ego. Fakt, że znacznik Riddle'a miał wyryte jego prawdziwe nazwisko spowodował, że musiała się uśmiechnąć – z pewnością by mu się to nie spodobało.

Poczuła szturchnięcie, przez co podskoczyła.

- Musimy już usiąść – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Ginny potaknęła i ruszyła za swoją przyjaciółką do stołu Gryffindoru. Gdy usiedli, Hermiona zapytała:

- Wiedziałaś o tych znacznikach?

- O tych upamiętniających poległych – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Harry powiedział ci o nich, prawda?

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

- Powiedział mi o zaklęciu, które znalazł. Według mnie to cudowny pomysł, uczcić tych, którzy polegli. Cieszę się, że dodali coś dla Harry'ego, sam nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Dziewczęta ucichły, gdy profesor McGonagall przywołała wszystkich uczniów do porządku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy słyszała pieśń Tiary Przydziału, na której nie było widać najmniejszego śladu podpalenia. Zaśpiewała też parę linijek o tym, który uratował nas wszystkich. Ledwo powstrzymała się od śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie kolor twarzy Harry'ego, gdyby to usłyszał.

Niziutki jak zawsze profesor Flitwick stał na pudełku przy taborecie, na którym siadali pierwszoroczni. Ginny patrzyła na przydział z zainteresowaniem. Do Slytherinu trafiło w tym roku bardzo mało uczniów. Hufflepuff wydawał się tego roku rekordowy, ale poza Slytherinem wszystkie domy zyskały sporo pierwszoroczniaków. Ginny uśmiechnęła się i witała wszystkich nowych Gryfonów, którzy pojawiali się przy stole. To, jak młodo wyglądali, wciąż ją zaskakiwało. Wśród pierwszoroczniaków znajdowały się również mugolaki, które powinny zacząć naukę rok wcześniej, ale z powodu wyłączenia mugolaków z edukacji w zeszłym roku, musieli poczekać.

Była to spora grupa, ale w końcu wszyscy zostali przydzieleni. Profesor McGonagall wstała i rozejrzała się po wszystkich uczniach z dumą.

- Witajcie na kolejnym roku nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie! Jestem bardzo zadowolona, że w tym roku mamy aż tylu uczniów i chciałabym również powitać tych, którzy musieli poczekać rok na edukację. – Jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił. – W tym roku priorytetem będzie zwiększenie komunikacji między domami, ale przede wszystkim zapewnienie każdemu uczniowi bezpieczeństwa. Nie będzie tolerowane noszenie Mrocznego Znaku w żadnej jego postaci, ani też podzielanie poglądów Toma Riddle'a znanego także jako Lorda Voldemorta.

Musiała przerwać na chwilę, gdy niektórzy uczniowe wciągnęli powietrze na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta, ale większość tego nie zrobiła.

- Przykro mi was informować, że kilku starszych członków Slytherinu zostało dziś wieczór wyrzuconych ze szkoły, gdy zauważono przy nich naszyjniki z Mrocznym Znakiem. Po uczcie przejdę do innych działań, które zostały podjęte dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa.

Dyrektorka usiadła i na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie. Hermiona zwróciła się do Ginny, zaskoczona.

- Wyrzuciła je?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, nakładając sobie trochę kurczaka z rożna i ziemniaków.

- Mówiłam ci, że to zrobi.

Hermiona również nałożyła sobie trochę jedzenia.

- Nie… Nie myślałam, że naprawdę je wyrzuci. Myślałam, że da im jakieś ostrzeżenie czy coś.

- Miały już ostrzeżenie – powiedziała Ginny. – Dosyć wyraźnie było w naszych listach napisane, że jest zero tolerancji. Zdecydowały się to sprawdzić i doznały konsekwencji. Nie zabrała im różdżek. Mogą nadal uprawiać magię.

- Zaskoczyło mnie to – przyznała Hermiona. – Profesor Dumbledore zawsze dawał ludziom tyle szans.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- I to właśnie trzeba było zmienić. Był bardziej skoncentrowany na ogólnym obrazie i nie brał pod uwagę tego, że Snape był gównianym nauczycielem i do tego mściwym człowiekiem. Pozwolił Binnsowi zostać, mimo, że powszechnie wiedziano, że jest okropnym nauczycielem i z jego lekcji nie wynosiło się nic oprócz godziny dodatkowej drzemki. Wiedział, że Draco chce go zabić i pozwolił mu zostać w szkole. Wiesz, że mój brat mógł zginąć, bo Dumbledore trochę zbyt sumiennie zabierał się za chronienie każdej osoby?

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy wróciła myślami do swojego szóstego roku.

- Na Merlina, nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym w ten sposób! Byłam zdenerwowana na Romildę za tą idiotyczną sztuczkę z eliksirem miłosnym i dziękowałam Bogu, że Harry tam był i przypomniał sobie o bezoarze. Profesor Dumbledore wiedział, że Draco próbuje go zabić?

- To może zabrzmieć trochę nieprzyjemnie – zaczęła Ginny. – Dumbledore mógł nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy do czasu incydentu z trucizną. Nie wiem, kiedy to do niego dotarło. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Raczej nie jestem teraz wobec niego miła. Wiesz, z tego co Harry mi opowiedział… Wydaje mi się, że mógł pomóc Harry'emu dużo bardziej, niż to faktycznie zrobił i jak już powiedziałam, trzymał tu nauczycieli, których praca tu mijała się z celem tylko dlatego, że byli ważni dla wojny.

- To prawda – przyznała Hermiona. – Wydaje mi się, że profesor Dumbledore zawsze w każdym widział najlepsze i chciał każdemu dać drugą szansę. To raczej w nim podziwiam. Może dlatego byłam taka zaskoczona, że profesor McGonagall nie dała dziewczynom drugiej szansy?

- Teraz trzeba wszystkich upewnić, że ten rok nie będzie, jak poprzedni – powiedziała trochę ostro Ginny. – Zero znaczy zero. Jak myślisz, czy jeśli dałaby im drugą szansę, zmieniłoby to ich poglądy? Odpowiedź jest prosta i brzmi: nie. Tylko pokazałoby to reszcie uczniów, że ich bezpieczeństwo jest mniej ważne od drugiej szansy dla jakichś frajerek.

Po dość długim czasie, choć równie dobrze mogło to być pięć minut, uczta dobiegła końca. Gdy ze stołów zniknęły ostatnie talerze, profesor McGongagll zabrała głos.

- To był cudowny posiłek. Podziękowania dla naszych wspaniałych skrzatów za ich ciężką pracę.

Uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować, a Hermiona była zadowolona, jaką uwagę zwracano na skrzaty. Profesor McGonagall poczekała, aż wrzawa ustanie i kontynuowała.

- Jak powiedziałam wcześniej, bezpieczeństwo to nasz priorytet. Każde użycie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego poskutkuje poinformowaniem zarówno personelu szkoły jak i Aurorów obecnych w zamku. Każdy, kto użyje takiego zaklęcia zostanie niezwłocznie wyrzucony ze szkoły i zesłany do Azkabanu, a ich różdżka zostanie złamana. Wszystkie zaklęcia rzucone na dormitoria dziewcząt zostały wzmocnione i odnowione, więc nie ma szans, żeby chłopiec dostał się do sypialni dziewcząt. Na wszystkich korytarzach są rzucone nowe zaklęcia. Jeśli czujecie się zagrożeni, wystarczy zawołać „pomocy", albo „niebezpieczeństwo" i pomoc nadejdzie niezwłocznie.

Po Sali znów przeszła fala wiwatów, przez co dyrektorka musiała na chwilę przerwać. Pozwoliła, żeby uczniowie pokazali swoje odczucia na temat nowych działań dotyczących bezpieczeństwa.

- Mogliście zauważyć znaczniki zaznaczające miejsca, w których polegli walczący w bitwie, która miała miejsce w maju. Są one dziełem pana Harry'ego Pottera. Chciał uczcić wszystkich, którzy oddali życie, żeby nas chronić. Znaczniki tych walczących po drugiej stronie zostały umieszczone, żeby pokazać, że również pochodzili z tej samej szkoły, co ci opowiadający się po stronie dobra. Chciałabym, żebyście zwrócili uwagę, że nie wszyscy walczący po stronie Toma Riddle'a pochodzili ze Slytherinu. To nasze czyny, a nie nasz dom określają, kim jesteśmy.

Omiotła wzrokiem salę, szukając wszelkich znaków niezadowolenia.

- Udowodniłam wam, że nie ma żadnej tolerancji dla tych, którzy nadal wyrażają poglądy Toma Riddle'a. Z drugiej strony, nie będę też tolerować obwiniania członków Slytherinu za wybuch wojny. To są uczniowie – uczniowie, którzy pokazali, że są chytrzy. Przebiegłość to jeden z atutów, który pozwolił nam wygrać wojnę, nie jest to żadna zła cecha. Każda informacja o poniżaniu Ślizgonów zostanie rozpatrzona i uczniowie odpowiedzialni zostaną ukarani.

Rozejrzała się po raz kolejny i wydawała się zadowolona tym, co zobaczyła na twarzach uczniów.

- Wprowadziliśmy kilka zmian, które wyjaśnimy podczas nadchodzących tygodni. Jedną z najważniejszych jest wprowadzenie weekendu z rodzicami, który został wymieniony w listach. Kolejną ekscytującą zmianą jest Komnata Przyjaźni. Jest zlokalizowana na szóstym piętrze i będzie otwarta podczas godzin szkolnych i zostanie zamknięta trzydzieści minut przed ciszą nocną. To miejsce, w którym uczniowie mogą spotkać się z przyjaciółmi z innych domów. Będzie ono otwarte dla wszystkich. Zasady odpowiedniego zachowania się w pokoju są tam umieszczone. Ostatnią zmianą są nauczyciele. Mamy wielu nowych członków personelu w tym roku i mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ich ciepło. Najpierw, chciałabym przedstawić profesor Konstancję Clark. Będzie waszą nową nauczycielką Transmutacji i przejmie obowiązki opiekuna Gryffindoru.

Starsza, drobna kobieta z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami wstała od stołu, skłoniła lekko głowę i pomachała do uczniów.

- Słyszałam, że bardzo się przyjaźni z profesor McGonagall – szepnęła Hermiona. – Mam nadzieję, że jest dobrą nauczycielką.

- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić profesor McGonagall wprowadzającej kogoś na Transmutację, kto nie jest z najwyższej półki – odparła Ginny.

Profesor McGonagall poczekała, aż profesor Clark znów zajmie miejsce i kontynuowała.

- Chcę też przedstawić wam profesor Rebeccę Rossi, nową profesor Mugoloznawstwa.

Profesor Rossi była młodą kobietą, która wyglądała na wczesną trzydziestkę. Raczej ładna, z długimi blond włosami. Wielu chłopców sądziło, że jest atrakcyjna, jeśli Ginny dobrze odczytywała ich reakcje.

Kolejny dodatek do kadry otrzymał tą samą uwagę, tylko że od dziewcząt.

- To profesor Michael Carter. Będzie nowym nauczycielem Historii Magii. Profesor Binns zdecydował, że odejdzie ze swojej pozycji.

Wiwaty były bardzo głośne i Ginny nie była pewna, czy to dlatego, że już nie ma profesora Binnsa, czy dlatego, że młodszy, niewątpliwie dużo bardziej atrakcyjny profesor przejmie jego stanowisko. Profesor McGonagall uniosła ręce, żeby uciszyć uczniów i przedstawiła ostatniego nowego nauczyciela.

- Ostatnim nowym nauczycielem jest profesor Jonatan Irving. Będzie uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Opowiedzenie więcej o sobie pozostawiam profesorom na pierwszy tydzień zajęć. A teraz mamy jeszcze dwie zmiany w personelu. Pan Filch opuścił swoje stanowis…

Musiała się zatrzymać, bo radosne okrzyki uczniów były niemal ogłuszające. Pozwoliła uczniom jeszcze przez chwilę dać upust radości, ponieważ dobrze wiedziała, że Filch pomagał zarówno Umbridge, jak i Carrowom w terroryzowaniu uczniów.

W końcu uniosła dłoń i uczniowie uciszyli się.

- Jestem pewna, że poznacie naszą nową woźną, panią Zumbrovski, w najbliższych tygodniach. Nasz ostatni dodatek do kadry to Madam Florence. - Profesor McGonagall wskazała na ładną, młodą kobietę o słodkim wyrazie twarzy. – Pani Florence jest terapeutką i jest otwarta na rozmowy z każdym, kto czuje, że musi porozmawiać o wydarzeniach, które wstrząsnęły nami wszystkimi. Będzie ona pracować z naszą pielęgniarką, panią Pomfrey i będzie mogła spotkać się z każdym z uczniów. Jeśli chcielibyście z nią porozmawiać, jej biuro znajduje się zaraz obok Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Uśmiechając się do uczniów, profesor McGonagall postanowiła już zakończyć ten wieczór.

- To był długi wieczór i zbombardowałam was właśnie sporą ilością informacji. Teraz proszę wstać i udać się za swoimi prefektami do pokojów wspólnych.

* * *

Ginny skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła swój napięty grafik.

- Cholera, nie ma dużo wolnego.

- Ginny! – żachnęła się Hermiona. – Uważaj na język.

- Widziałaś nasze plany? – domagała się Ginny. – Z dodatkiem Historii Magii i Mugoloznawstwa nasze grafiki są, powiedzmy, pełne. Mam siedem przedmiotów na Owutemach…

- Jesteśmy tu, żeby się uczyć – odparła Hermiona, niewzruszona ilością pracy.

- Panna Weasley?

Ginny odwróciła się i zobaczyła swoją nową opiekun domu.

- Dzień dobry, profesor Clark.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała profesor. – Chciałam się upewnić, że nie było zeszłego wieczoru żadnych problemów.

- Nie, pani Clark – odparła Ginny. – Odwiedziliśmy wszystkie nowe dziewczęta i wszystkie wydawały się w porządku. Później zabiorę niektóre z nich do sowiarni, żeby pokazać im jak wysłać list do domu.

- Wspaniale. Zajmuję teraz stary gabinet Minerwy. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

- Dziękuję.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś też naszą kapitanką Quidditcha, zgadza się?

- Tak – odpowiedziała Ginny dumnie. – Zaplanowałam kwalifikacje na weekend, za dwa tygodnie.

- Wspaniale, miło słyszeć, że jesteś tak zaangażowana – powiedziała profesor Clark. – Chyba nie spotkamy się dziś na lekcji?

- Nie – odparła rudowłosa, patrząc na swój plan. – Jutro po południu.

- Zobaczymy się wtedy.

Ginny wstała i pociągnęła Hermionę za rękaw.

- Rusz się, pierwszą mamy podwójną Obronę.

Opuściły Wielką Salę i skierowały kilkoro zagubionych pierwszoroczniaków na ich lekcje, po czym udały się do klasy Obrony. Ponieważ w tym roku aż tylu uczniów podejmowało naukę Obrony na poziomie Owutemów, Gryffindor i Hufflepuff miały lekcję razem.

Ginny była pozytywnie zaskoczona postacią profesora Irvinga. Był Amerykaninem i pracował w siłach Aurorów, a także uczył w Instytucie Magii w Salem. Zaczął lekcję od testu, żeby rozeznać się w poziomie uczniów, a potem poświęcił resztę czasu na opowiadanie uczniom o jego doświadczeniach, jak i dał im czas na podzielenie się własnymi.

Po lunchu dwie czarownice skierowały się na pierwsze piętro, na Mugoloznawstwo. Gdy szły korytarzem, Ginny była coraz bardziej niespokojna. W zeszłym roku Mugoloznawstwo było horrorem a nie lekcją. Naprawdę nie chciała już wchodzić do tej klasy.

Gdy doszły do końca korytarza, były zaskoczone, gdy zobaczyły profesor Rossi stojącą przed dawną klasą Mugoloznawstwa. Uśmiechała się.

- Witam wszystkich! Mamy dla was niespodziankę i zmieniliśmy trochę klasę.

Wskazała na pomieszczenie po jej lewej stronie.

- To będzie nasza nowa klasa w tym roku. Chciałabym teraz, żebyście zostawili swoje torby i poszli za mną.

Ginny weszła do nowej sali i była bardzo zadowolona, że w cale nie przypominała tej z ostatniego roku. Nie było plakatów poniżających mugoli, zamiast tego na ścianach wisiały plakaty znanych i ważnych osobistości w mugolskim społeczeństwie. Wybrała ławkę z przodu sali, po czym zrzuciła torbę, a to samo zrobiła Hermiona.

Dziewczyny dołączyły do kolegów na korytarzu. Gdy już wszyscy byli w jednym miejscu, profesor Rossi zabrała głos.

- Chciałabym powitać was na lekcji Mugoloznawstwa. Pomijając ostatni rok, jak wielu z was brało lekcje Mugoloznawstwa?

Mniej niż połowa uczniów uniosła ręce; Ginny i Hermiona były w tej mniejszości. Profesor Rossi pokiwała głową.

- W porządku, to trochę więcej, niż się spodziewałam. Ten rok będzie trudny, ponieważ prawdopodobnie jesteście na bardzo różnych poziomach wiedzy. Moim celem będzie nauczenie was o życiu i pracowaniu z mugolami. Jeśli chcielibyście zdać Owutemy z tego przemiotu, zachęcam was do tego, ale nie jest to wymagane. Nie byłoby fair dla tych, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie mieli Mugoloznawstwa, żeby od razu musieli zdawać z niego Owutemy.

Ginny trochę ulżyło i wydawało jej się, że większość jej kolegów poczuła się podobnie. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła drgnięcie na twarzy Hermiony. Była pewna, że Hermiona będzie w mniejszości, która podejdzie do egzaminu z Mugoloznawstwa.

Profesor Rossi popatrzyła po zebranych uczniach.

- Pracowałam nad tym z profesor McGonagall i myślę, że może się wam spodobać.

Otworzyła drzwi do starej, niegdyś nieużywanej klasy.

- Wejdźcie wszyscy, proszę.

Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się, gdy weszła do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało niemal jak salon. Zobaczyła, że znajduje się jeszcze tu przejście do innego pokoju, którego jednak nie mogła dokładnie zobaczyć z miejsca, w którym stała.

Profesor Rossi wystrzeliła iskry z różdżki, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że uczniowie rozglądają się zaskoczeni.

- Stworzyliśmy mieszkanie stylizowane na mugolskie w tej części zamku. Podeszła do ściany i wcisnęła jakiś przycisk, a lampy na stołach przy ścianie zaświeciły się. Na ścianie widniało coś, co wyglądało na mugolski sprzęt elektroniczny.

- Ustawiliśmy włączniki światła i mugolski sprzęt elektroniczny – wyjaśniła profesor Rossi. – Jestem pewna, że wiecie, że w Hogwarcie nie mogą działać żadne mugolskie sprzęty i niestety te się od nich nie różnią. Są to repliki wykonane za pomocą magii, żeby imitowały działanie swoich elektronicznych odpowiedników. Nie będą działać poza tą częścią zamku i oczywiście telewizja nie działa naprawdę. Profesor Flitwick pomógł mi zaczarować nasz udawany telewizor, żeby wyświetlał „programy" jak prawdziwy, żebyście mogli zobaczyć, na jakiej zasadzie to działa.

Poprowadziła uczniów do następnego pomieszczenia, które okazało się kuchnią. Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zobaczyła rząd lśniących mugolskich przyrządów. Profesor Rossi uśmiechnęła się.

- Mamy także kuchnię i pralnię, żebyście mogli zobaczyć, jak mugole radzą sobie z gotowaniem i sprzątaniem. Nie ma tu łazienki ani sypialni, ponieważ te pokoje specjalnie się nie różnią od czarodziejskich. Część czasu będziemy spędzać w tym mieszkaniu, a część w klasie.

Uczniowie wrócili do klasy, rozmawiając z podnieceniem. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony.

- To jest świetne.

- Zgadzam się – odparła Hermiona. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Cudowny pomysł!

Gdy już byli w klasie, profesor Rossi opowiedziała im o projekcie grupowym, nad którym będą pracować przez pierwszy semestr. Każda grupa otrzyma jakieś urządzenie do wyboru i będzie musiała zademonstrować jego użycie a także opisać, w jaki sposób korzystają z niego mugole.

* * *

Ginny wyślizgnęła się z zamku, chcąc spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz. Wcześniej nigdy nie zauważyła, jak bardzo Hermiona skupiała się na nauce. Wiedziała, że Harry i Ron narzekali na jej zwyczaje, ale ponieważ była od niej rok młodsza, jakoś specjalnie nie rzucał jej się w oczy czas, który Hermiona spędzała w bibliotece. Ginny też trochę więcej siedziała w bibliotece i bardzo jej się podobały prawie wszystkie jej zajęcia, ale ileż można?

Czuła się trochę niekomfortowo, zostawiając Hermionę samą. Podczas gdy większość przyjaciół Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu w tym roku, dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół Hermiony tego nie zrobiła. Ta przyssała się do Ginny i wydawało się, że zakłada, że rudowłosa zajmie miejsce Harry'ego i Rona.

Mimo, że Ginny bardzo lubiła być w towarzystwie Hermiony, miała też innych przyjaciół, z którymi chciała również spędzać czas. Gdy jednak chciała ją zapoznać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, szło to dosyć opornie i Hermiona raczej nie była na dobrej drodze do stania się duszą towarzystwa. Nie do końca wiedziała, jak rozmawiać z innymi. Ginny wzięła sobie za punkt honoru, żeby zająć się tym w tym roku. Hermiona może próbować zrobić z niej kujona, ale Ginny nie pozostanie dłużna i postara się zrobić z niej bardziej towarzyską osobę.

Wyrzuciła tą myśl z głowy i wyszła na błonia. Był ciepły, jesienny dzień i Ginny bardzo się cieszyła, że mogła spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz. Chciałaby też jakoś rozerwać się z innymi, może polatać po południu? Na pewno porozmawia o tym z Demelzą i może z Deanem.

Po spędzeniu jakiegoś czasu nad jeziorem, skierowała się z powrotem do bram zamku. Gdy zbliżała się do drzwi, zobaczyła Dennisa Creeveya klęczącego w trawie. Podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał kroki i Ginny zwolniła.

- Cześć, Dennis.

- Ginny… - zaczął, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała cicho.

Dennis spojrzał w dół i Ginny zobaczyła, że klęczy przy znaczniku brata. Od razu opadła w trawę obok niego.

- Tak mi przykro z powodu Colina. Był moim dobrym przyjacielem.

Tym razem udało mu się uśmiechnąć.

- Dzięki.

Spojrzał na starszą, piękną dziewczynę.

- Wiesz, że był w tobie okropnie zakochany?

- Co? – zaśmiała się Ginny. – Żartujesz?

- Nie żartuję – kontynuował. – To było trochę śmieszne, gdy zacząłem przeglądać jego zdjęcia. Pi razy drzwi połowa z nich to twoje i Harry'ego. Colin naprawdę wychodził z siebie, gdy się dowiedział, że chodzisz z Deanem, ale wiedział, jak bardzo kochałaś Harry'ego i pasowało mu, że jesteś z nim. Byłby zachwycony, gdyby się dowiedział, że się pobierzecie.

- Dzięki – odparła Ginny.

Dennis westchnął.

- Nie wydawało mi się, że tak trudno będzie tu wrócić.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Naprawdę nie chciałam tu wracać, ale pomyślałam, że to trochę jakbym się poddawała albo pozwalała im wygrać.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

- Myślałem, żeby po prostu pójść do lokalnej szkoły średnej. Tam byliśmy w zeszłym roku, no i jest tam moja siostra. W pewnym sensie byłoby prościej. – Spojrzał na jezioro. – Tęsknię za Colinem. – Teraz popatrzył na znacznik na ziemi. – I jestem na niego wkurzony. Dlaczego, kurwa, musiał tu się wkraść, żeby walczyć? My robiliśmy swoje, pomagając lokalnemu ruchowi oporu. Gdy tylko się dowiedział, że Harry tam jest… po prostu… po prostu natychmiast tam poszedł.

Kątem oka popatrzył na towarzyszkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że mnie za to nie znienawidzisz, ale byłem też wkurzony na Harry'ego. Wiem, że to nie fair, ale…

- Colin tak podziwiał Harry'ego, że musiał wrócić do bitwy – powiedziała cicho Ginny.

Dennis oblał się rumieńcem i pokiwał głową.

- Nie mam ci tego za złe. Byłam zła na mojego brata, że dał się zabić i na Neville'a, że wysłał tą wiadomość, na Harry'ego też krzyczałam. Wiem, co to znaczy być wkurzoną. Tak samo Harry. Tak bardzo ucierpiał na tym wszystkim.

- Wiem – przyznał Dennis. – Czuję się źle, że byłem na niego zły, ale… no, byłem. Wiem, że Harry zrobił dla nas tak dużo i stracił tyle osób. – Westchnął. – To wszystko jest chujowe.

Ginny zaczęła się śmiać. Jego wzrok powędrował na nią, gdy ona w końcu się uspokoiła.

- Przepraszam, po prostu to zawsze mówi Harry, gdy opowiadam o tym, co się stało w zeszłym roku. – Patrzyła na młodszego chłopca przez parę chwil. – Poprawia ci się trochę?

- Tak, moi rodzice byli super, zabrali mnie i moją siostrę, Elaine, na terapię. Mama zachęcała mnie, żeby wrócić do Hogwartu. Bałem się, że zaczęłaby obwiniać magię o śmierć Colina, ale była dużo lepsza. Powiedziała, że Colin był bardzo odważny i najlepszym sposobem, żeby go uczcić to być najlepszym czarodziejem, jakim tylko mogę.

- To naprawdę super – przyznała Ginny.

- Jak George? – spytał trochę nerwowo. – Myślałem o nim. Naprawdę, naprawdę brakuje mi Colina, ale żeby stracić bliźniaka… nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

- Daje sobie radę dużo lepiej – odparła z uśmiechem rudowłosa. – Nadal ma dobre i złe dni, ale przygotowuje się, żeby znów otworzyć Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów.

- To super – powiedział Colin. Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Dziękuję, Ginny. Naprawdę czuję się lepiej, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała, po czym oboje wstali. Przytuliła młodszego chłopca. – Jesteśmy tu, żeby sobie pomagać.

* * *

W piątek rano Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od ciągłego patrzenia na zegarek. Pierwszy oficjalny tydzień pełnowymiarowego treningu Aurorów był bardzo trudny, ale Harry był zadowolony. Zajęcia były bardzo interesujące, a normalne lekcje przeplatały się z zajęciami, które utrzymywały klasę w zaangażowaniu. Wszyscy instruktorzy byli lub są Aurorami, więc mieli doświadczenia, którymi mogli się podzielić.

Dziś jednak był pierwszy dzień ich lekcji Historii Magii w Hogwarcie i Harry nie mógł się doczekać. Seamus szturchnął go i Harry spojrzał do góry, na Madam Kelley, która uśmiechała się do niego z wyrazem cierpliwości.

- Pytałam o przeciwwskazania w użyciu Veritaserum – powtórzyła.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedział Harry, rumieniąc się. – Veritaserum jest przeciwwskazane dla dzieci, kobiet w ciąży i alergików.

- Bardzo dobrze – odparła pani Kelley.

Harry podniósł rękę. Instruktorka zwróciła się do niego.

- Pytanie, panie Potter?

- Tak, czy można oprzeć się działaniu Veritaserum?

- To jest możliwe, ale wybitnie trudne – wyjaśniła. – Jest zalecane, żeby każdy Auror miał przy sobie antidotum na Veritaserum. – Uśmiechnęła się do uczniów. – Rozumiem, że tego popołudnia udajecie się do Hogwartu, więc puszczam was parę minut wcześniej. Proszę przygotować wypracowanie na temat ograniczeń w stosowaniu Veritaserum ustanowionych przez Ministerstwo, a także ich uzasadnienie.

Rekruci wyszli z klasy. Na początku Ministerstwo chciało rozdzielić klasę, żeby każdy miał lekcje z własnym domem, ale okazało się, że Susan byłaby jedyną, która szłaby na poranne lekcje. Zdecydowano, że lepiej, żeby wszyscy poszli razem i zostały tylko popołudniowe lekcje.

- Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że możemy przyjść około 12:30. Zobaczmy może, co uda się Stworkowi skombinować na lunch.

- Dobra – odparł Harry. Dwójka ruszyła w stronę Atrium, gdy dobiegła do nich Katie. Zaprosili ją również i chwilę potem cała trójka znalazła się na Grimmauld Place.

Siedzieli przy sporym kuchennym stole z olbrzymim stosem kanapek. Stworek przygotował jeszcze trochę owoców i wyciągnął zimne piwo kremowe. Katie rozglądała się z ciekawością. Słyszała o domu Harry'ego, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy tu była.

- Jak sobie radzą Ron i George?

- Całkiem dobrze – powiedział Harry, częstując się kanapką z kurczakiem. – Myślą, że uda im się otworzyć lokal w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. George chciał otworzyć przed szkołą, ale nie udało mu się wszystkiego ogarnąć. Musieli nie tylko uprzątnąć burdel, który tam został, ale zniszczony został prawie ich cały magazyn. Na szczęście, bliźniacy nie zostawili swojej książki z przepisami w budynku. Pewnie obawiali się, że sklep może stać się celem, więc mieli kopię w skrytce u Gringotta, a jedną mieli w mieszkaniu.

- Dobrze to przemyśleli – zgodziła się Katie.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Wiem. Każdy zawsze myśli o nich jak o największych dowcipnisiach, ale byli zaskakująco dobrymi biznesmenami.

- George jest świetny z eliksirów – dodał Seamus. – Byłem straszne zaskoczony. Pomagał kiedyś mi i Harry'emu z eliksirami. Zna się na tym i wie, jak to wyjaśnić.

Harry zgodził się.

- Jeśli kiedyś skupiliby się na nauce, pewnie byliby najlepszymi uczniami w klasie.

Katie zaśmiała się.

- Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki przerażony byłby Snape, gdyby jego najlepszymi uczniami byli Fred i George?

Chłopcy roześmiali się.

- Ile bym dał, żeby to zobaczyć – powiedział Harry.

- Ron zachowywał się jak zrzędzący dupek przez cały tydzień – zaczął Seamus, trochę śmiejąc się. – Chyba jest wkurzony, że nie wrócił do Hogwartu z Hermioną.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? – spytała Katie.

- Chciał pomóc George'owi – wyjaśnił Harry. – Poza tym, czuł się podobnie jak ja, że to już nie ten czas. Miałem nadzieję, że do nas dołączy, ale powiedział, że już nie myśli o zostaniu Aurorem. Wydaje mi się, że ostatni rok, gdy byliśmy ciągle gdzieś w terenie, był dla niego pobudką. Wymięka, gdy jest mu zimno i jest głodny, więc raczej nie radziłby sobie dobrze na obserwacjach.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nadal trochę mi szkoda, że go nie przekonałem. Pewnie by się dobrze bawił, ale musi jeszcze się zastanowić, co chce robić w życiu.

- I gdyby był z nami, mógłby co tydzień widzieć się z Hermioną, więc nie byłby taki naburmuszony – dodał Seamus.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

- Idę umyć zęby i zaraz wracam.

- Jasne, stary – odparł Seamus z chichotem.

* * *

Harry opuścił gabinet profesor McGonagall i zbiegł po schodach. Uśmiechnął się, gdy doszedł do korytarza. Czekała tam na niego Ginny. Tylko dwa kroki dzieliły go od jej ramion. Przez długą chwilę, po prostu trzymali się w mocnym uścisku.

- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – wyszeptał Harry.

Z lekkim chichotem, Ginny wciągnęła go do pustej klasy, którą sobie znalazła.

- Też za tobą tęskniłam.

Pocałowała go delikatnie. Szybko jednak stało się to dużo bardziej namiętne, ale w końcu Ginny przerwała.

Oparł swoje czoło o jej i starał się powrócić w pełni do rzeczywistości. Usiadł na ławce z przodu pomieszczenia i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie.

Oblała się rumieńcem.

- Dziękuję.

- Więc jak ci się wiedzie? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem. Mimo, że rozmawiali wieczorami i regularnie pisali do siebie, brakowało mu siedzenia przy niej i rozmowy.

- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Dennisem – odparła. – Powiedział coś, że spotkał się z profesor Clark w sprawie zaczęcia klubu fotograficznego.

- To świetny pomysł – przyznał Harry. – Lubi fotografię tak samo jak jego brat?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie robi aż tyle zdjęć, ale wygląda na to, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Powiedział mi, że w wielu mugolskich szkołach robią uczniom zdjęcia. Wydaje mi się, że później sprzedają je rodzicom, prawda?

Harry potaknął.

- Do szkoły przychodził fotograf, robił zdjęcia i potem oferował paczkę rodzicom. Moja ciotka i wuj zawsze kupowali Dudleyowi największą możliwą. Zwykle jedno absurdalnie wielkie i cały zestaw mniejszych. – Potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto chciałby tyle zdjęć Dudleya.

- Rozumiem, że nie kupowali żadnych dla ciebie? – spytała smutno.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nie, to znaczy, nie byli za dobrzy. Miałem okulary sklejone taśmą i głupkowato ścięte włosy.

- I tak powinni kupić twoje zdjęcia – powiedziała Ginny całując go delikatnie. Spojrzała na niego zaczepnie. – Mieliby świetny materiał do szantażu.

Zaśmiał się.

- Na pewno zapłaciłbym, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył.

Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Czyli Dennis chce być szkolnym fotografem?

- Tak, jak mówiłam, rozmawiał z profesor Clarke, jest zainteresowana fotografią i chce sponsorować klub fotograficzny. Rozmawiała z profesjonalnym fotografem. Będzie tu przychodził, robić zdjęcia i pracować z klubem.

- To super – powiedział Harry. – Przydałoby mi się trochę twoich zdjęć.

Pocałował ją jeszcze raz. Miał to być szybki pocałunek, ale szybko rozwinął się w coś dużo bardziej namiętnego. Przesunął rękę wzdłuż jej boku, po czym wsunął ją pod jej szaty. Wyciągnął jej koszulkę ze spodni i przesunął dłonią po jej miękkiej, gładkiej skórze. Gdy jednak dotknął gołej skóry, dotarło do niego, co właśnie robił.

Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę spod jej szat.

- Przepraszam, kochanie. Trochę mnie poniosło.

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odwrócił się od niej, gdy ona wyprostowywała ubrania. Zamknął oczy i próbował przywrócić pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Podskoczył, gdy poczuł dłoń na plecach. Odwrócił się i niemal westchnął. Była taka piękna. Jej długie włosy były rozpuszczone, jej wargi lekko obrzmiałe, a jej oczy świeciły radością.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała po prostu. – Naprawdę mi cię brakowało.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i zabrała go z klasy.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy być wśród innych ludzi.

Wiedząc, że ma rację, po prostu za nią poszedł. Gdy szli przez korytarze, zauważył, jak uśmiechała się i witała z wieloma młodszymi uczniami. Gdy docierało do nich, co ich łączyło, dało się słyszeć szepty, ale szczerze mówiąc, Harry'ego mało to obchodziło.

Przeprowadziła go obok nowej klasy Mugoloznawstwa i powiedziała mu wszystko o mugolskim mieszkaniu. Słuchał jej, zadowolony, że cieszyła się z powrotu do szkoły.

- Podobają ci się nowi nauczyciele? – spytała.

- Jak na razie wydają się w porządku – odparła. – Profesor Clarke jest nową opiekunką Gryffindoru. Jest starsza i trochę ostra, ale zna się na swoim fachu. Profesor Rossi uczy Mugoloznawstwa.

- To ona wprowadziła to mieszkanie?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Wydaje się super. Powiedziała nam, że jej matka była mugolką i przez większość jej życia żyli w mugolskim domu. To świetnie, bo ma sporo doświadczenia z mugolami. Profesor Burbage była fajna, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała takie doświadczenie jak ona.

- A profesor Irving? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

- Wydaje mi się, że będzie w porządku – odparła Ginny. – Jest Amerykaninem. Mówiłam ci o testach, prawda?

Harry pokiwał głową. W tym momencie dotarli do schodów i Harry ruszył w dół. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i zatrzymała go. Stała schodek wyżej i ich oczy były na równym poziomie. Z uśmiechem pocałowała go szybko. Ku jej zaskoczeniu uniósł ją i postawił na schodku obok siebie.

Zaśmiała się, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy. Spojrzała na niego.

- Wybacz, nie mogłam się oprzeć.

- Za to nigdy nie musisz przepraszać – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Śmiejąc się, Ginny kontynuowała opowiadać o profesorze Irvingu i generalnie o jej zajęciach. Uwielbiał jej słuchać. Była taka wesoła i radosna, i bardzo spostrzegawcza. Zauważała wiele rzeczy w ludziach.

Gdy zbliżali się do nowej sali Historii Magii, Harry zobaczył, że inni uczniowie zaczęli się już pojawiać. Seamus i Dean siedzieli przy stole i śmiali się przy stole z tyłu pomieszczenia, razem z Luną i Katie.

- Harry!

Ledwo miał czas, żeby się odwrócić, po czym jego pole widzenia zostało przesłonięte przez znajome, puszyste włosy. Zaśmiał się i przytulił Hermionę.

- Jak ci się podoba z powrotem w szkole?

Gdy trójka przyjaciół ruszyła w kierunku ławek z przodu klasy, Harry słuchał jak Hermiona opowiada o jej zajęciach. Było to trochę zabawne, bo właśnie wysłuchał Ginny, która opowiedziała jej dokładnie o tym samym. Ginny skupiała się jednak bardziej na innych uczniach, a Hermiona na właściwej nauce. Obie były bardzo podekscytowane.

- Opowiedz Harry'emu o twoim nowym projekcie – rzuciła Ginny, gdy usiedli.

Oczy Hermiony rozjaśniały.

- Pracowałam z profesor Rossi i panią Pince. Zajmowaliśmy się częścią biblioteki poświęconą mugolskiej literaturze. Będziemy mieli klasyki, a także bestsellery. Pani Pince nawet wykupiła subskrypcję _The Times_. Zaczęliśmy klub czytelniczy i jest super.

- To brzmi super – odparł Harry. Uśmiechnął się, jak ożywiona była Hermiona, gdy opowiadała o książkach. Dla niego „klub czytelniczy" brzmiało bardziej jak nazwa dobrego narzędzia tortur i idealnego sposobu na szlaban, Hermiona była raczej zadowolona.

Hermiona uśmiechęła się do Ginny.

- Gdy Ginny najpierw powiedziała mi, że powinnyśmy pozakładać jakieś kluby, nie byłam przekonana.

- Nie byłaś pewna? Powiedziałaś mi, że to zły pomysł i zabierało za dużo czasu przeznaczonego na naukę – fuknęła Ginny.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i kontynuowała.

- Byłam trochę niepewna, ale ludzie mają naprawdę dobre pomysły. To świetna kombinacja czarodziejskich i mugolskich zainteresowań.

- To dobrze – odparł Harry. – Cieszę się, że jesteście zadowolone z powrotu do szkoły.

Zanim Hermiona mogła odpowiedzieć, profesor Carter wszedł do klasy. Był młodym, dobrze wyglądającym czarodziejem. Harry'emu przypomniał przez chwilę profesor Lockhart, ale wspomnienie to zostało rozproszone gdy tylko nauczyciel się odezwał. Był podekscytowany swoim przedmiotem, a nie sobą.

Profesor zaczął lekcję od sprawdzenia obecności. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy dotarł do nazwiska Harry'ego, ale nie podkreślał go. Jak większość profesorów, Carter zaczął od testu. Harry walczył, żeby na jak najwięcej pytań odpowiedzieć dobrze, a kątem oka zobaczył, że Hermiona nie wskazywała na żadne trudności z testem.

Gdy skończyli, profesor Carter powiedział, żeby wymienili się pracami i sprawdzili je sobie nawzajem. Harry dostał test Hermiony i dokładnie jak mu się wydawało, poszło jej niewiarygodnie dobrze. Przynajmniej jak na jego normy. Zaśmiał się, gdy Hermiona była wkurzona, że na dwa pytania odpowiedziała źle. Ginny poszło lepiej niż mu. Pomyliła się w dziesięciu na pięćdziesiąt pytań. Harry'emu udało się osiągnąć raczej mierne 65%.

Skrzywił się, a Ginny zachichotała, gdy oddał jej pracę. Nachyliła się do niego i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Teraz widzę, czemu potrzebna ci ta lekcja.

Profesor Carter zaczął odczytywać wymagania. Wyjaśnił, że w ciągu roku będą miały miejsce dwa egzaminy, a także kilka projektów. Jego pierwsza lekcja obejmowała wczesne czasy magii i powstanie Hogwartu.

Gdy skończył opowiadać, powiedział:

- To na dziś wszystko, dziękuję za uwagę. Chciałbym jeszcze po lekcji zobaczyć się z panią Bell, panem Boot'em, paniem Cornerem, panem Finniganem i panem Potterem.

- Poczekam na zewnątrz – powiedziała Ginny, wychodząc z klasy. Harry potaknął i razem z resztą nowych Aurorów został z przodu klasy.

Gdy wszyscy inni opuścili pomieszczenie, profesor uśmiechnął się do szóstki uczniów.

- Dziękuję. Chciałem z wami zamienić szybko parę słów. Oczywiście nie otrzymacie za ten przedmiot oceny, ale informacje o waszych postępach zostaną przekazane do Ministerstwa. Rozmawiałem z panem Robardsem i z panem Dawlishem. Jeśli macie coś, co powoduje, że nie możecie się zjawić na lekcji, chcę być o tym wcześniej poinformowany. Ponieważ już zdawaliście Owutemy, nie możecie podejść do testu jeszcze raz.

Wszyscy zgodzili się i zostali wypuszczeni.

- Panie Potter, czy mógłbym z panem szybko porozmawiać?

Harry jęknął w duchu, ale poczekał, aż inni opuszczą salę. Profesor Carter uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Panie Potter, miałem nadzieję, że mógłbym pana przekonać do opowiedzenia klasie o pokonaniu przez pana Voldemorta.

Harry patrzył na profesora zdziwiony, przemyślając to.

- Dlaczego?

- Słucham? – profesor Carter wydawał się zaskoczony pytaniem Harry'ego. – Dlatego, że pokonał pan największego czarnoksiężnika od setek lat.

Harry poczuł się trochę nieswojo.

- Nie podoba mi się, że wszyscy zwracają na mnie uwagę i wydaje się to trochę… nie wiem, chełpliwe. Nie wspominając, że o pewnych rzeczach związanych z jego upadkiem Minister nie chce uświadamiać wszystkich ludzi.

Profesor Carter spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Panie Potter, czy słyszał pan może cytat „Ci, którzy nie pamiętają przeszłości są skazani na jej powtarzanie"?

Harry potaknął i starszy czarodziej kontynuował.

- Po pierwszej wojnie, społeczeństwo czarodziejskie było bardzo zdeterminowane, żeby wszystko, co się stało, zostało za nim. Nie nauczyli się niczego i w końcu spowodowało to, że Voldemort bez problemu mógł powrócić. Częściowo chcę, żeby pan o tym opowiadał, dlatego że pan zna absolutną prawdę. Rozumiem, że nie może nam pan opowiedzieć wszystkiego, ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zrozumieć, co się stało, żeby zapobiec podobnym wydarzeniom w przyszłości.

Harry myślał o tym przez kilka chwil. Czy byłoby pomocne, żeby inni znali historię Toma Riddle'a? Gdy myślał, przypomniało mu się coś, co powiedziała Ginny. Gdy mówiła, że potrzebny jest nowy nauczyciel Historii Magii, powiedziała, że gdyby znała nazwisko Riddle na swoim pierwszym roku, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.

- W porządku – zgodził się Harry. – Zrobię to. Ale muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Kingsleyem, żeby się dowiedzieć, czego nie chce upubliczniać.

- Oczywiście – przystał Carter. – Dziękuję, panie Potter.

Harry opuścił klasę i ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył swoją narzeczoną czekającą na korytarzu. Gdy szli do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, Harry wyjaśnił, dlaczego został przez chwilę z nauczycielem.

- Wydaje mi się, że przyda ci się to – powiedziała Ginny.

- Chyba tak – przyznał. – Nie chcę tego robić, ale zrobię to. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli, że się przechwalam, że jestem jakimś wielkim bohaterem czy jakkolwiek mnie tam nazywają. Pokonałem go, ale potrzebowałem po drodze sporo pomocy i na pewno nie byłem sam.

- Wiem, kochanie – powiedziała rudowłosa. – Możesz opowiedzieć to w swój sposób i upewnić się, że wspomnisz o wszystkich, którzy ci pomagali. Możesz uczcić wszystkich, którzy polegli w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi – twoich rodziców, Cedrika, Syriusza, Hedwigę, Zgredka – wszystkich ludzi, o których zapomniano, albo którzy zostali zepchnięci na bok.

Spojrzał na nią, a jego wyraz twarzy był niezrozumiały. Odgarnął włosy z jej ramienia. Lekko pogłaskał ją po policzku.

- Dziękuję, kochanie. Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć i co zrobić, żebym się lepiej poczuł.

Pocałował ją delikatnie. Chichot spowodował, że się od siebie oderwali. Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył grupę młodych dziewcząt chichoczących i obserwujących ich. Gdy spojrzał w ich stronę, natychmiast zaczerwieniły się i opuściły głowy.

Zaśmiał się i złapał dłoń Ginny, po czym ruszyli na kolację. Mogło być to tylko parę godzin, ale był ze swoją narzeczoną i to zawsze poprawiało mu humor. Dołączyli do Hermiony i jej przyjaciół na kolację.

* * *

**_Od autorki:_**

_Podziękowania dla moich bet StephanieO i seekers_destiny!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Trochę to trwało, ale jest. Jutro zabieram się za kolejny. Myrkulowi rośnie konkurencja, huehue._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Hogwartu ciąg dalszy,_

_- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono!_

_Gdybyście nie przeczytali zaktualizowanej notki w poprzednim rozdziale, Sharon wysłała już kolejny rozdział do bety, więc fik nie stoi w miejscu :)_


	15. Aklimatyzacja

_Uwaga, ten rozdział zawiera graficzny opis sceny erotycznej. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni._

* * *

Harry pomachał do raczej zajętego Rona, który stał za kontuarem na Wielkim Ponownym Otwarciu Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Ron uśmiechnął się i odmachał mu krótko, po czym zajął się obsługiwaniem kolejnego klienta.

- Harry, mój chłopcze!

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Georga w jego ulubionej żółtozielonej marynarce. Harry zaśmiał się i osłonił oczy ręką.

- Chryste, George! Jaśniejszej nie było?

George zaśmiał się i obciągnął marynarkę.

- Co, ten staruch? Znalazłem gdzieś w odmętach komody.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł Harry. – Przetrząsałem sam te komody i gdyby było tam coś takiego, spaliłbym to.

George tylko się zaśmiał.

- A tak zupełnie na serio, świetnie tu wszystko wygląda.

- Dzięki – odparł George. – Nadal mamy ograniczoną sekcję obronną z tyłu i parę nowych dowcipów. – Machnął różdżką, przywołując dwie małe paczki, po czym podał je Harry'emu. – To nasze dwa najnowsze. Płaczliwe Karmelki nie potrzebują wyjaśnienia. Jeśli czujesz potrzebę nagłego rozpłakania się, bierzesz jednego do ust i bum, zaczynasz płakać. Zostały zainspirowane moją słodką siostrzyczką, która potrafiła się kłócić z nami wszystkimi na raz i cudownie rozpłakać się na zawołanie, jeśli to by wkopało nas w kłopoty.

Harry zaśmiał się. Mógł sobie wyobrazić słodką, malutką Ginny z kucykami i jej duże, brązowe oczy nagle wylewające wodospady łez, gdy tylko jej mama spytała, co się stało. George potrząsnął głową w rozpaczy.

- Harry, Harry, Harry… Mój ty biedny, naiwny… Jesteś kompletnie zaślepiony, prawda?

- Prawda! – zgodził się radośnie Harry. Podniósł drugą torebkę ze słodyczami. W środku było coś, co wyglądało na pianki. – Co to jest?

- To Piankowce Menażeryjne – wyjaśnił George. Wyciągnął z torebki jednego z nich. Harry zauważył na nim rysunek zwierzęcia. George wrzucił szybko do ust jednego z rysunkiem słonia, a po chwili głośno zatrąbił. Harry roześmiał się.

- Te są świetne, George!

George skłonił się teatralnie.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję.

Kręcąc głową nad zachowaniem przyjaciela, Harry spytał:

- Jak idą interesy?

- Świetnie – odparł George, przełączając się na tryb biznesmena. – Z dostawami nie ma problemu i zarobiliśmy już dziś cały wiadra galeonów. Rozmawiałem z Verity, powiedziała, że będzie chciała tu wrócić. Siostra Lee'ego, Laura, będzie również tu pracować. Lee pomoże Ronowi i mi w wymyślaniu nowych produktów i rozwijaniu ich.

- To super – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się po wyładowanym po sufit towarami sklepie.

- Percy i Fleur pracują razem z Angeliną nad pizzerią – kontynuował z dumą George. – Rozglądają się po mugolskich pizzeriach w różnych miastach, żeby zobaczyć co działa, a co nie.

- Fantastycznie – odpowiedział Harry. – A jak szukanie menedżera?

- Żadna z osób, które przesłuchiwaliśmy wcześniej, nie nadawała się na to stanowisko, więc odłożyliśmy wszelkie rozmowy dopóki nie otworzymy sklepu. Jak już uda nam się przywrócić normalny porządek, znów zaczniemy rozmowy.

- George! Harry!

Dwójka chłopców odwróciła się i zobaczyła Alicią Spinnet i Olivera Wooda stojących naprzeciw. Uściskali Alicię i uścisnęli Oliverowi dłoń.

- Nieźle to wygląda, George – powiedział Oliver. – Fajnie, że udało wam się z powrotem otworzyć.

- Dzięki – odparł Geroge. Spojrzał na swojego byłego kapitana. Miał na sobie koszulkę Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. – Jak idzie Quidditch?

- Świetnie! – ekscytował się Oliver. – Dostałem się do głównej drużyny, nie będę już grzał ławy.

- Gratki! – powiedział Harry. – To super. Kiedy masz mecze? Masz już terminarza? Jakoś nigdy nie widziałem profesjonalnej gry, pomijając Mistrzostwa Świata.

Alicia sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła dwa granatowe terminarze z dwoma złotymi skrzyżowanymi łodyżkami sitowia. Harry i George wzięli po jednej. Gdy George i Oliver zaczęli rozmawiać o Quidditchu, Harry zwrócił się do Alicii.

- Co teraz robisz? – spytał swoją byłą koleżankę z drużyny.

- Właściwie to nic konkretnego, obijam się z miejsca na miejsce – powiedziała, trochę się czerwieniąc. – Zawsze chciałam pracować dla Ministerstwa, ale rzuciłam tę robotę po tym ostatnim roku. Pracowałam dla Markowego Sprzętu do Quidditcha, na Pokątnej, żeby pomóc im znów otworzyć sklep.

- Trochę ci zazdroszczę – powiedział Harry. – Zawsze podobał mi się ten sklep. Masz zamiar tam zostać? Ministerstwo się bardzo zmieniło.

- Właściwie to zgłosiłam się do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów – odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem. – Mają tam naprawdę dobre warunki stażu. Zawsze byłam zainteresowana pracą z innymi państwami, a ta robota obejmuje też podróże. – Sporzała na Olivera, który nadal był zaangażowany w rozmowę z Georgem. – Naprawdę chciałabym podróżować do innych krajów. Jedynym minusem jest, że pewnie nie będę się mogła tak często spotykać z Oliverem.

Harry pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli. Moja dziewczyna jest w Hogwarcie tego roku, więc nie spotykam się z nią za często.

- Wieść niesie, że się zaręczyliście, to prawda?

Harry zarumienił się, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, Ginny i ja chcemy się pobrać w następne święta.

- Super! – powiedziała, zarzucając mu się na szyję. – Gratulacje!

- Dzięki.

Gdy popołudnie powoli przeszło w wieczór, tłum w sklepie nie zmalał ani trochę. Właściwie to już wylewał się na ulicę, gdzie Lee siedział w wózku Magicznych Dowcipów, który zrobili na specjalne wydarzenia.

Harry nawet pomógł za kasą. Transparent przy kontuarze głosił:

_Wszyscy weterani Bitwy o Hogwart z 2 maja 1998 otrzymają 10% zniżki na wszystkie zakupy. Dziękujemy za służbę naszemu krajowi._

- Fajne, co? – spytał, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel odczytuje transparent.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Naprawdę fajne.

* * *

Harry jęknął, gdy Teddy znów zaczął płakać. Wstał, po czym podszedł do łóżeczka i uniósł dziecko. Zmienił mu pieluszkę i pokazał butelkę, ale Teddy nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego jedzeniem.

Wstał i kołysał go w ramionach, co trochę go uspokoiło.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary?

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył w drzwiach Seamusa. Potrząsnął głową.

- Teddy cały czas płacze i nie mam pojęcia, co mam zrobić. Nie jest głodny, nie ma gorączki. Nie wiem, jak mu pomóc. Pani Tonks nie czuje się dobrze, to dlatego muszę się nim zajmować.

Seamus podszedł i delikatnie wziął dziecko na swoje ramiona. Popatrzył na Teddy'ego.

- Wydaje mi się, że może ząbkować.

- Ząbkować? Znaczy, że wychodzą mu zęby?

Seamus potaknął.

- Delikatnie przejedź palcem po jego dziąsłach.

Harry zrobił, co powiedział Seamus.

- Te małe wybrzuszenia to zęby?

Irlandczyk pokiwał głową.

- Mój tato zawsze mówił, żeby użyć małej ilości whisky, żeby uspokoić dziecko, ale mama nauczyła mnie zaklęcia. Ma jakiś gryzak albo coś w tym stylu?

Harry przekopał się przez torbę, którą dała mu Andromeda i znalazł niebieski pierścień, który już wcześniej gryzł Teddy.

- To gryzak?

Seamus odłożył dziecko do łóżeczka, po czym wziął gryzak i nauczył Harry'ego, jak rzucić na niego zaklęcie. Ochłodziło go to i dodatkowo powodowało, że dziecko nie czuło bólu. Trochę nerwowo, Harry podał gryzak Teddy'emu. Po paru chwilach zamknął oczy.

Harry westchnął z ulgi.

- Dzięki, stary. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Wskazał mu małą szafkę, która była w rogu pokoju.

- Jak chcesz trochę piwa kremowego, nie krępuj się.

- Masz barek w sypialni? – zaśmiał się, biorąc sobie jedno piwo i rzucając drugą butelkę Harry'emu.

Harry zaczerwienił się trochę.

- Na początku zostało to tu umieszczone dla dziecka, żeby nie trzeba było zbiegać pięć pięter w dół w środku nocy, jeśli zrobiłby się głodny. A piwo kremowe dałem w zeszłym tygodniu.

Dwójka chłopców usiadła na fotelach, które były umieszczone w sypialni. Stworek urządził w kącie mały salon, z ławą i krzesłami. Harry lubił tu siedzieć i czasem czytać wieczorami.

- Nadal miewam koszmary i… stwierdziłem, że też raczej wolę nie zbiegać pięć pięter w środku nocy.

- Przytulnie tu – powiedział Seamus, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Chyba tu wcześniej nie byłem.

- Stworek odwalił kawał dobrej roboty – zaśmiał się Harry. – Mój ojciec chrzestny miał zdjęcia dziewczyn w bikini na suficie i barwy Gryffindoru, co wnerwiało jego Ślizgońską rodzinę ponad wszelką miarę. Stworek odnowił łóżko i szafę, no i pomalował ściany. Wygląda świetnie i Ginny się podoba.

- No to trafiliśmy do sedna. – zaśmiał się Seamus.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. – Wziął kolejny łyk piwa. – Więc ile wiesz o dzieciach?

Seamus zaśmiał się.

- Mamy tyle dzieci w rodzinie. Mam niezliczonych kuzynów i zawsze znajdzie się jakieś niemowlę. Mam trzy starsze siostry i dwójka z nich ma dzieci. Powiedzmy, że sporo się nauczyłem.

- To musi być fajne – powiedział trochę zazdrośnie Harry. – Ja dorastałem tylko z kuzynem.

- Widziałeś się w ogóle z nimi?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Wrócili do domu i mój wuj wysłał mi rachunek za „szkody" wyrządzone przez „dziwadła" w jego domu. Wysłałem im pieniądze i moja kochająca ciotunia powiedziała mi, żebym trzymał się od nich z daleka.

- Kurde, stary. – Seamus opuścił butelkę, zaskoczony. – No to niezbyt fajnie.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Nigdy mnie nie chcieli i upewnili się, że o tym wiedziałem. Profesor Dumbledore zostawił mnie na ich progu, po tym jak zabito moich rodziców i po tym, jak moja ciotka mnie wzięła do środka, przypieczętowała zaklęcie, które on zostawił.

- Dumbledore zostawił cię przed drzwiami?

Harry tylko zaśmiał się.

- Powinieneś usłyszeć Ginny, gdy podejmuje ten temat. Powiedzmy, że nie jest wielką fanką Dumbledore'a.

Seamus spojrzał na zegarek.

- Chyba pójdę już na dół i położę się.

Harry zgodził się i wstał.

- Dzięki, stary, naprawdę doceniam pomoc.

* * *

Ginny dmuchnęła w gwizdek i gracze zatrzymali się. Już zdecydowała, że zostawi Deana i Demelzę jako dwójkę pozostałych ścigających. Coote i Peakes powrócili jako pałkarze. Wylądowała i machnęła ręką, żeby podeszli do niej pozostali ścigający.

- Wy jesteście z powrotem w drużynie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Musicie mi pomóc przetestować potencjalnych bramkarzy.

Po obejrzeniu pięciu kandydatów, zdecydowała się na czwartoroczniaka Erica Johnsona, który okazał się kuzynem Angeliny. Kwalifikacje na szukających okazały się dla niej najtrudniejsze. Gdy Dean i pałkarze trenowali z Ericiem, Demelza i Ginny obserwowały kandydatów na szukających.

- To jest takie okropnie trudne – westchnęła. – Przy Harrym, żadne z nich się nie nadaje.

- Musisz przestać porównywać ich do Harry'ego. Żadne z nich nie jest takie dobre, jak on, ale kto jest? – spytała. – Amber nie jest zła. – Wskazała na małą trzecioroczną blondynkę. – Jest całkiem dobra. Dobrze lata, nie złapała znicza za każdym razem, ale jest lepsza od Martina.

- Wydaje się taka ostrożna przy nurkowaniu.

Demelza zaśmiała się.

- Przy Harrym każdy jest ostrożny przy nurkowaniu.

Ginny pokiwała głową, zamyślona, patrząc, jak drużyna lata. Dotarło do niej, że Demelza miała rację – lata patrzenia, jak Harry lata, dawały o sobie znać. Amber była całkiem dobra. I podobał jej się pomysł posiadania w drużynie osób z trzeciego i czwartego roku. Pomogłoby to utrzymać drużynę w kupie, ponieważ w przyszłym roku ona, Demelza i Dean już skończą naukę.

W końcu się zdecydowała i zwołała drużynę.

- Okej, Amber, jesteś naszą nową szukającą.

Młodsza dziewczynka pisnęła i Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Wywieszę terminy treningów. Pierwszy mecz jest przeciwko Slytherinowi, siódmego listopada. Mamy całe siedem tygodni przed tą grą i wiem, że dobrze sobie poradzimy.

Po prysznicu i przebraniu się, Ginny wraz z Demelzą skierowały się z powrotem do zamku. Były urodziny Hermiony i chciała dla niej zrobić coś fajnego. Hermiona opuściła tego ranka kwalifikacje do drużyny, zamiast tego pomagając profesor Rossi przy klubie czytelniczym.

Dziewczyny skierowały się do kuchni. Gdy weszły do środka, zostały od razu powitane przez radosną skrzatkę.

- Pani Ginny, pani Demelza, dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry, Cami – odparła Ginny. Udało jej się poznać głowę skrzatów w zeszłym roku, wkradając się do kuchni. Cami i inne skrzaty były podstawą przy pomaganiu uczniom w zeszłym roku. Nie mogły ignorować rozkazów dyrektora i Carrowów, ale Ginny znalazła parę haczyków i skrzaty zostawiały trochę jedzenia i picia dla uczniów.

- Jak jest w kuchni w tym roku? – spytała.

- Dużo lepiej, pani Ginny.

- To dobrze – odparła z uśmiechem. – Dziś są urodziny mojej przyjaciółki, Hermiony. Miałam nadzieję, że udałoby jej się zrobić jakiś tort.

- Oczywiście, pani Ginny – odparła skrzatka, patrząc ponad ramieniem na inne skrzaty. – Jaki tort?

- Jej ulubiony to czekoladowy.

- Cami przygotuje ciasto w ciągu trzydziestu minut – powiedziała mała skrzatka.

- Super – odparła Ginny. – Przyjdziemy go odebrać.

Dwójka dziewczyn zatrzymała się przy gabinecie profesor Clark i Ginny dała jej oficjalny skład drużyny.

- Dziękuję, panno Weasley – powiedziała profesor Clark, przeglądając listę. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewcząt. – Nie jestem taką fanatyczką, jak dyrektorka, ale lubię tą grę. Rozumiem, że Gryffindor wygrał puchar w ostatnich trzech latach?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Zgadza się. Nie były to trzy lata pod rząd, bo w zeszłym roku nie było Quidditcha, a cztery lata temu był Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Profesor Clark potaknęła.

- Rozumiem, że to twój pierwszy raz jako kapitanka drużyny?

- Tak. Jestem trochę nerwowa, ale bardzo podekscytowana. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że dałaby mi tą pozycję w zeszłym roku, po Harrym. Był kapitanem dwa lata temu i na pewno, gdyby tylko wojna nie przeszkodziła, byłby nim też w zeszłym roku. Gdy wróciliśmy jednak do szkoły, profesor Snape anulował sezon Quidditcha, więc wszyscy jesteśmy trochę nie w formie.

- Rozumiem – odparła opiekunka. – Wygląda na to, że dajesz sobie radę. Otrzymałam twoją prośbę o czas treningowy i przekazałam ją pani Hooch. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, nie krępuj się.

* * *

Hermiona wracała z biblioteki. Była zadowolona, jak rozwijał się klub czytelniczy. Ona i profesor Rossi wybrały _Opowieść o dwóch miastach_ na pierwszą książkę, którą czytali. Lisa Turpin zgłosiła się do pomocy i wydawało się, że nie tylko jest spore zainteresowanie samym klubem, ale też mugolskimi książkami w bibliotece.

Gdy zobaczyła w bibliotece zestaw świeżych Encyklopedii Britannica, przypomniały jej się czasy z podstawówki. Podczas gdy nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół w tym wieku, zawsze kochała czytać. Podczas ostatnich dwóch lat w podstawówce, zgłosiła się do pomocy przy bibliotece. Było bardzo ciekawie i zaprzyjaźniła się z dwoma paniami, które tam pracowały.

Gdy weszła przez dziurę za portretem, Ginny od razu do niej podbiegła.

- Hermiono, chodź! Idziemy do Komnaty Przyjaźni.

- Ale ja idę do…

Jej wypowiedź została przerwana, gdy Ginny pociągnęła ją za rękę. Trochę ją denerwowało, że młodsza dziewczyna nie chciała w ogóle odpowiadać na żadne pytania. Po chwili obie stały przed drzwiami do Komnaty Przyjaźni.

Ginny praktycznie wepchnęła Hermionę do środka. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła grupkę przyjaciół stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia. Był on ozdobiony balonami i wstążkami, a także wielkim transparentem z napisem „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono!". Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i odwróciła się do wyszczerzonej w wielkim uśmiechu Ginny.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin! – powiedziała, przytulając przyjaciółkę i całując ją w policzek.

- Dziękuję! – odparła Hermiona, ocierając łzę. Nigdy nikt tak naprawdę nie przygotował jej przyjęcia. Ron i Harry zawsze pamiętali o jej urodzinach, ale nigdy nie zrobili przyjęcia. Wszyscy siódmoroczni Gryfoni i wszystkie osoby z „ósmego roku" tu były.

Na środku był wielki, czekoladowy tort, a także sok i ciastka. Hermiona była przyjemnie zaskoczona, widząc górkę ładnie zapakowanych prezentów. Ktoś włączył radio i po chwili wszyscy rozmawiali i śmiali się.

- Ginny, to jest niesamowite! Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – odparła Ginny. – Chciałam się upewnić, że będziesz się dziś dobrze bawić. – Wskazała na prezenty. – Harry przyniósł dziś prezent od siebie, Ron i twoi rodzice wczoraj.

- To dlatego nic dziś nie dostałam – powiedziała Hermiona z ulgą.

- Och, przepraszam – odparła Ginny. – Nie pomyślałam o tym. Nie dostałaś dziś żadnej poczty.

- No nie do końca, dostałam kartkę od Hagrida. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Hermiono, chodź tutaj! – zawołała Lisa. – Musisz wyjaśnić pomysł klubu czytelniczego Mandy. Zrobisz to dużo lepiej niż ja.

Ginny patrzyła, jak Hermiona podczas wieczoru jest wciągana we wszelkiego rodzaju rozmowy. Była zadowolona, że wszyscy tak pozytywnie odpowiedzieli na pomysł przygotowania Hermionie przyjęcia.

Gdy przyjęcie dobiegało końca, Hermiona usiadła i otworzyła prezenty. Dostała sporą paczkę słodyczy i parę zakładek od innych uczniów. Harry i Ginny dali jej książkę o historii magicznych stworzeń, a także pełne wyposażenie kosmetyczki. Jej rodzice wysłali jej kilka książek, a także ładny sweter i nową sukienkę. Trochę bała się otwierać prezent Rona, ale była pozytywnie zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła piękną, ozdobną spinkę do włosów. Była ozdobiona małymi, niebieskimi kryształami.

- Wow, to jest naprawdę ładne – powiedziała z aprobatą Ginny. – Wygląda na to, że Ron trochę się podszkolił w dawaniu prezentów.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Tak, te perfumy, które dał mi na piątym roku… Dość interesujące.

- Czytaj „okropne".

- Tak – przyznała Hermiona. – Miały okropny, słodki zapach i „przypadkowo" je upuściłam, żeby przestał pytać, czy je noszę.

Dwójka dziewcząt wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru, niosąc wszystkie prezenty Hermiony. Dla niej były to najlepsze urodziny od czasu, gdy zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Hermiona i Ginny usiadły przy ulubionym stole w bibliotece, żeby zacząć zadanie domowe. Dostali wypracowanie na dwanaście cali na temat jak wyczarować patronusa, na następną lekcję Obrony. Ginny podobały się zadania profesora Irvinga. Prosił o maksymalnie dwanaście cali, ale akceptował mniej jeśli udawało się wyczerpać temat.

Ginny zaczęła pisać wypracowanie korzystając tylko z podręcznika i własnych doświadczeń. Hermiona z drugiej strony zaczęła od razu przekopywać się przez półki w poszukiwaniu większej ilości książek opisujących patronusy. Ginny wrzuciła niedawno oddany referat z Transmutacji na temat animagów. Była zadowolona z P. Hermiona z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa dostała W.

Dla Ginny było trochę śmieszne, że Hermiona była taka nerwowa, gdy oddawano prace. Z tego co wiedziała, Hermiona miała same W ze wszystkich przedmiotów, więc nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałaby być taka zdenerwowana.

Gdy Hermiona wróciła już z paroma wielkimi księgami do stołu, Ginny już prawie skończyła. Popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę, zdziwiona.

- Hermiono, umiesz wyczarować patronusa, robiłaś to sporo razy. Po co ci tyle książek?

- Nadal mam czasem z tym problemy, chcę się dowiedzieć, czy jest jakiś konkretny ku temu powód – odparła Hermiona. – Zdarzało się, że mi nie wychodziło. Jedyny raz, gdy Harry kiedykolwiek miał problem z wyczarowaniem patronusa, był wtedy, gdy miał medalion. Nie rozumiem, czemu jego patronus jest o tyle silniejszy od mojego.

- Naprawdę? – Ginny była zaskoczona. – Hermiono, on ma talent do Obrony. Nauczył się, jak wyczarować patronusa gdy miał trzynaście lat. Dlaczego nie miałby być silniejszy od twojego?

- No… nie wiem – przyznała Hermiona, trochę zbita z tropu. – Po prostu… Ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie daję sobie rady tak dobrze jak on.

- Hermiono, każdy ma różną moc, inne wady i zalety – powiedziała Ginny. – Dlaczego musisz wszystko robić tak samo dobrze albo lepiej od wszystkich?

- Nie zrozumiesz – odparła Hermiona.

- To mi wyjaśnij – powiedziała Ginny, odkładając pióro.

Hermiona spojrzała na książki na stole.

- Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół w podstawówce. Bardzo dużo czytałam i miałam świetne oceny, i byłam trochę dziwna. Teraz rozumiem, że po prostu zdarzały mi się przypadkowe użycia magii, ale wtedy nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Gdy się dowiedziałam, że jestem czarownicą, wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość. I wtedy zaczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie, tylko po to, żeby się przekonać, że tutaj też nie pasuję.

- Harry powiedział mi, że miałaś spore problemy na początku twojego pierwszego roku – powiedziała delikatnie Ginny.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

- Byłam taka wkurzona, że tutaj też nie pasowałam. Gdy się zaprzyjaźniłam z Ronem i Harrym… Byłam tą mądrą. To ja wszystko składałam w całość, ja rozwiązywałam zagadki i dotarło do mnie, że moją rolą było badanie i bycie tym mądrym.

- Hermiono, nie możesz myśleć, że tylko z tego powodu są twoimi przyjaciółmi – powiedziała zaskoczona Ginny. – Nawet jeśli nie potrafiłabyś mu dać żadnej odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie, Harry nie odwróciłby się od ciebie. Ron na pewno lubi cię z innych powodów niż twoja inteligencja.

- Wiem – odparła Hermiona. – Po prostu… Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Czuję się prawie jakbym była znów na pierwszym roku. Nie znam tylu ludzi i wydaje się, że wszyscy ode mnie wymagają, żebym na wszystko znała odpowiedź.

- Więc powiedz im, że nie wiesz, albo musisz o tym poczytać. Hermiono, jesteś cudowną przyjaciółką, ale nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego. Po prostu się zrelaksuj i postaraj się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Dobrze się bawisz w klubie czytelniczym i resztą ósmorocznych, prawda?

- Nie rozumiesz.

- Czego nie rozumiem?

- Nie wiesz, jak to jest nie mieć przyjaciół i nikogo, do kogo mogłabyś się zwrócić – wypaliła Hermiona. – Jesteś ładna, mądra i wysportowana. Nie musisz się martwić, że nikt cię nie polubi.

- Nie wiem, jak to jest? – powtórzyła Ginny z niedowierzaniem. – Pisałam w tym pieprzonym dzienniku, bo nie miałam nikogo innego, do kogo mogłabym się zwrócić. Miałam czterech braci w tej szkole i wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, żeby mi pomóc albo ze mną porozmawiać. Żadna z moich współlokatorek nie chciała rozmawiać z dziewczyną, która musi nosić ubrania po chłopcach. Ron mówił mi, żebym się odwaliła za każdym razem, gdy się do niego zbliżałam. Nawet nie waż się udawać, że nie wiem, jak to jest nie mieć przyjaciół! Wiem, jak to jest, ale już mi to wszystko przeszło. I ty też sobie musisz z tym poradzić. Przykro mi, że nie miałaś przyjaciół, ale to było dawno temu. Jest sporo ludzi, którzy chcieliby się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli tylko byś się trochę rozluźniła i zechciała z nimi pogadać.

Zebrała książki i wypracowanie, po czym wybiegła z biblioteki. Była taka zdenerwowana, że nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie iść. Biegła przez korytarze, dopóki nie dotarła do jednego z tajemnych przejść, które odkryła na swoim samotnym drugim roku. Na jego końcu znajdowała się stara klasa, która już dawno została zapomniana. Ginny szukała tu spokoju już wiele razy.

Opadła na podłogę, a jej oczy wezbrały łzami. Już trochę czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio myślała o tych okropnych dniach. Tak bardzo chciała pójść do Hogwartu, miała nadzieję na piękny czas w szkole. A co ją spotkało? Wszystko zaczęło się już w pociągu. Fred i George pomogli jej wciągnąć kufer, ale szybko zdezerterowali. Percy był w przedziale prefektów, a Rona nigdzie nie było widać. Wszystkie dziewczęta, które znała na swoim roku, były czystej krwi i twierdziły, że jest zbyt biedna, żeby z nią rozmawiać.

Gdy zaczęła pisać w tym przeklętym dzienniku, jej pobyt w szkole zmienił się w piekło. Nie pamiętała połowy roku, ale bardzo dobrze pamiętała parę rzeczy, które powiedział jej Tom. Gdy już była ciasno uwięziona w jego wspomnieniu, mówił jej, jak torturował dzieci w sierocińcu i wykorzystywał dziewczęta. To było okropne.

Jej drugi rok nie był wiele lepszy. Nie miała przyjaciół w zeszłym roku i musiała pracować nad ocenami. Profesor McGonagall rzuciła jej koło ratunkowe, zapraszając ją na herbatę w niedzielne popołudnia. Na początku była trochę przestraszona ostrej czarownicy, ale w końcu zobaczyła, że może jej zaufać i się jej wyżalić, a ona by jej nie oceniała.

Wśród listów do najstarszego brata i herbatek z profesor McGonagall, Ginny powoli przystosowała się do życia w Hogwarcie. W końcu udało jej się zaprzyjaźnić ze współlokatorkami i zaczęła cieszyć się szkołą, ale pierwsze dwa lata były dla niej samotnym przeżyciem. Gdy usłyszała, jak Hermiona bagatelizuje jej problemy, zobaczyła, jak mało starsza dziewczyna wie o jej problemach.

Wytarła oczy i spojrzała na zegarek. Była pora obiadowa, ale jakoś nie czuła się dobrze na myśl o rozmowie z Hermioną. Wyciągnęła lusterko.

- Harry Potter.

Gdy usłyszała, jak wymawia jej imię, znów zalały ją łzy. Pojawił się w lusterku. Widziała, jak rusza wargami, ale nic nie słyszała, patrzyła tylko w jego zielone oczy. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

- Ginny?

Otrząsnęła się. Przetarła oczy i znów na niego spojrzała.

- Co się stało, kochanie? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Gdy patrzyła w jego ciepłe, zielone oczy, opowiedziała mu wszystko, zanim w ogóle się zorientowała. Opowiedziała mu o rozmowie z Hermioną i zaczęła mówić o pierwszych dwóch latach. Był taki ciepły i troskliwy. Nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek powiedziałaby komukolwiek to, co właśnie powiedziała Harry'emu, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie jej oceniał, ani nie powie jej, że jest słaba.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogę tam z tobą być, kochanie – powiedział cicho, gdy już się wygadała. – Gdzie jesteś?

Westchnęła.

- W nieużywanej klasie, którą znalazłam na drugim roku. Dużo łaziłam po korytarzach i znalazłam tą salę. Chciałam ją trochę ogarnąć, ale nie wydaje mi się, że dobrze mi poszło.

- Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział Harry. Odwrócił się tak, że widziała go z profilu. Rozmawiał z kimś, albo patrzył na coś, nie wiedziała, co dokładnie robi. Po chwili odwrócił się do niej z iskierkami w oczach. – Zaczekaj, kochanie. Spróbujemy czegoś.

Chwilę później Ginny usłyszała pyknięcie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Harry'ego ze Stworkiem. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

- Harry!

Trzymał ją mocno. Przez parę minut po prostu obejmowali się, ciesząc się niespodziewaną okazją do bycia razem. Ginny zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i pociągnęła go w dół, a ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku. Harry odpowiedział, przyciągając ją bliżej. Jedną rękę zanurzył jej włosach, a językiem przesunął po jej wargach, po czym wśliznął go do jej ust. Poczuł, jak jęknęła z przyjemności, gdy bawili się językami. Dźwięk i uczucie bliskości były niesamowicie pobudzające. Jedną rękę położył na jej głowie, a drugą podciągnął jej szaty, aby móc pieścić ją bardziej komfortowo.

Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, a jednocześnie stanowczo zbyt krótkiej, Harry odsunął się od niej i oparł czoło na jej.

- Jesteś taka seksowna.

Udało jej się lekko zaśmiać.

- To odczucie jest obopólne, zaufaj mi. – Oparła dłoń na jego brodzie, po czym musnęła jego wargi swoimi. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, Gin.

Ginny rozejrzała się po klasie i roześmiała się.

- Stworku, to jest cudowne. Dziękuję, że tak to posprzątałeś.

Stworek skłonił się nisko.

- Nie ma za co, pani.

- Stworku, możesz przynieść dla nas obiad? – spytał Harry.

- Oczywiście, panie.

Skrzat kilkoma zaklęciami pozbył się grubej warstwy kurzu odkładającej się przez przynajmniej kilka dekad. Teraz była tam sofa z ławą, która była naprzeciwko wielkiego okna, z którego był widok na Zakazany Las. Stworek przyniósł mały stolik, razem z kwiatami i świecami. Na jednej ze ścian był kominek, ale wyglądało na to, że jest zablokowany. Obraz nad nim przedstawiał Stonehenge na tle zachodzącego słońca. Kinkiety na ścianie błyszczały i wyglądały, jakby zostały właśnie wyszorowane i wypolerowane.

- Stworek wróci z posiłkiem za parę chwil.

- Dziękuję, Stworku – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Gdy skrzat zniknął, Harry uśmiechnął się do narzeczonej i poprowadził ją na kanapę. – Najpierw, kochanie, chciałbym ci to dać. W ogóle już dawno powinienem ci to dać.

Podał jej wyglądający na raczej stary kawałek pergaminu, który Ginny rozpoznała od razu.

- Mapa Huncwotów!

- Jeśli chcesz znaleźć miejsce, żeby odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, chcę, żebyś mogła je znaleźć bez problemu – powiedział ze szczerością w głosie Harry. – Powinienem był ci to dać na początku roku. – Zaczerwienił się lekko. – Trochę byłem samolubny. Lubię patrzeć na twoją kropkę na mapie. W ten sposób wiem, że nic ci nie grozi.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Ginny. Usiadła Harry'emu na kolanach, szczęśliwa, że może od niego otrzymać uspokojenie. – Nie myślę, że byłeś samolubny. To była mapa twojego taty. – Pocałowała go w policzek. – I bardzo dobrze, że się o mnie troszczysz.

Obdarzył ją tym przekrzywionym uśmiechem, który zawsze potrafił ją stopić.

- Robię, co mogę. Tak bardzo przepraszam, że byłem takim niepomnym dupkiem przez twoje pierwsze kilka lat tutaj. Mogłem cię uratować, ale nie zrobiłem nic, żeby się upewnić, że już wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciałem do ciebie napisać, ale byłem nerwowy i Ron napisał, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze. – Westchnął. – Powinienem był sprawdzić sam. Naprawdę nie jestem ciebie wart.

Ginny przytuliła się do niego.

- Co ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że jesteś mnie wart. Oboje przeszliśmy tyle, że jesteśmy siebie warci.

- Jesteś taka słodka, kochanie – odpowiedział. – Czyli McGonagall zapraszała cię na herbatkę co niedzielę? To super. Jestem zadowolony, że miałaś jakieś wsparcie.

- Na początku byłam nerwowa – wyznała Ginny. – Wydawała się taka ostra i gdy za pierwszym razem powiedziała, żebym się z nią spotkała, bałam się, że wpadłam w jakieś kłopoty. Już i tak miałam spore plecy z prawie wszystkich przedmiotów i bałam się, że powie mi, że robię więcej problemów niż pożytku.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

- Gdy dostałem się do drużyny Quidditcha, McGonagall wybiegła z zamku, krzycząc do mnie. Wszedłem za nią do środka pewien, że mnie wywali albo pobije, czy coś takiego. Zamiast tego poczęstowała mnie herbatnikami, wpisała do drużyny i kupiła mi miotłę.

- Jest naprawdę słodka pod tą burkliwą powłoką – powiedziała. Westchnęła. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłaby mi z tobą pójść, a potem wrócić Fiuu?

- Zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe – odparł Harry, przytulając ją mocniej.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak Hermiona może mi powiedzieć, że musi być od wszystkich mądrzejsza, żeby mieć przyjaciół – powiedziała ponuro Ginny. Jest sporo ludzi, którzy chcieliby się z nią zaprzyjaźnić i gdzieś mają, jak niewiarygodnie mądra mogłaby być. A później ma czelność powiedzieć mi, że nie wiem, jak to jest nie mieć przyjaciół. Ty i Ron zaprzyjaźniliście się z nią w Halloween. Podczas Halloween na moim pierwszym roku zabijałam koguty dla mojego nowego kumpla Toma. Na moim drugim roku, podczas gdy ona wychodziła z siebie, żeby wyrobić się ze wszystkimi lekcjami znanymi ludzkości, ja próbowałam się tu odnaleźć. Musiała być najlepszą w klasie. Za każdym razem, gdy oddawano wypracowania, musiała popatrzyć na moją ocenę, żeby się upewnić, że nie poszło mi lepiej niż jej.

- Uwierz mi, bardzo dobrze wiem, o czym mówisz. – powiedział Harry. – Nigdy nie podobało jej się, że szło mi lepiej na Obronie, ale wydaje mi się, że to zaakceptowała. Moje lepsze oceny z Eliksirów doprowadzały ją do sraczki umysłowej. Przez cały szósty rok tylko gadała, jak oszukuję. Nie oszukiwałem, tylko korzystałem z innych instrukcji. Mogło mi wybuchnąć w twarz, ale jakoś mi się pofarciło i wszystko działało.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się nie dowiemy, jak działa mózg Hermiony. Po prostu chcę, żeby się rozluźniła i cieszyła się swoim ostatnim rokiem w szkole. Może gdy się przekona, że znów jest najlepsza w klasie, trochę się zrelaksuje i uspokoi.

Stworek wrócił z wielką tacą. Był na niej kurczak z rożna z ziemniakami i warzywami, a także wielki dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym. Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć, gdy zobaczył tartę melasową na deser.

- Dziękuję, Stworku – powiedział Harry. – Wezwę cię, gdy już będę gotowy do powrotu.

- Jak sobie pan mój życzy – odparł Stworek, po czym skłonił się i zniknął z pyknięciem.

Gdy tylko mały skrzat się deportował, para usiadła, aby zjeść. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, ściągając szaty i odkładając je na kanapę. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, który odsunął jej krzesło. Usiadł naprzeciw niej, zapalając wysokie świece na środku.

Harry podał jej talerz z jedzeniem i wziął również dla siebie. Ginny westchnęła, biorąc pierwszy kęs.

- Brakowało mi tego – jedzenia z tobą.

- Mi też – odparł Harry. – W tym tygodniu byliśmy tylko ja i Seamus.

- A Ron i George?

- Pracowali do późna i jedli w Dziurawym, zanim wracali do domu. Powiedziałem, że Stworek bardzo byłby zadowolony, mogąc przygotować dla nich jedzenie, ale… no, wydaje mi się, że zanim wracali do domu, trochę sobie chlapnęli.

- Każdej nocy? – spytała Ginny, przerażona.

- Próbowałem pogadać z Ronem, ale on mówi, że po prostu się odreagowują – powiedział Harry, niezbyt radośnie. – Ron, George, Verity i kilku pracowników wszyscy wychodzą razem. Mówi, że dobrze się bawią i nic nie jest źle. Nie wracają schlani do oporu, ale na pewno coś tam sobie podpijają.

- A jak sklep?

- Świetnie. Ponowne otwarcie było naprawdę wielkie. Georga wręcz energia rozpierała i był w świetnym nastroju. On i Ron rozmawiali o nowych produktach, a z Percym rozmawiał o pizzerii. – Wetschnął. – Może martwię się o pierdoły? Trochę to dziwne dla mnie, że ja, Ron i Hermiona wszyscy robimy coś innego. Ostatnio częściej wyskakiwałem gdzieś z Seamusem niż z Ronem. Pytałem Rona, czy nie chciałby do nas dołączyć na jogging, ale on myśli, że trzeba być idiotą, żeby biegać nie będąc gonionym przez oddział Śmierciożerców.

Ginny zachichotała.

- To tak do niego pasuje. Ja też trochę biegałam. Demelza i ja robiliśmy codziennie parę kółek wokół boiska. Chcę w końcu zacząć biegać wokół boiska, ale chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowa.

- To super, kochanie – powiedział Harry. – Chciałbym… Może udałoby się razem pobiegać w piątek, po lekcjach. Byłoby fajnie.

- Tak, to byłoby super – odparła Ginny.

- Więc nad czym pracowałaś? – spytał Harry.

Gdy jedli, rozmawiali o swoich zajęciach i o tym, czego się uczyli. Harry był szczęśliwy, słysząc, że generalnie Ginny dobrze się trzymała i była z siebie zadowolona. Uwielbiał po prostu jej słuchać, szczególnie, gdy była szczęśliwa. Gdy się z czegoś cieszyła, aż promieniała.

Gdy skończyli obiad, przytulali się przez chwilę na kanapie. Ginny siedziała mu na kolanach, z jedną ręką zawiniętą wokół niego, a drugą opartą na jej udzie.

- Naprawdę dobrze ci idzie – powiedział Harry z podziwem, gdy słuchał jej planów na weekend z rodzicami.

Zarumieniła się.

- Dziękuję. Było naprawdę fajnie i wydaje mi się, że większość uczniów nie może się już doczekać. – Spojrzała na niego. – Będziesz tam, prawda?

- Jasne – odrzekł. – Już sobie odhaczyłem w kalendarzu. Twoi rodzice, a także Grangerowie również będą.

- A Ron?

- Zakładam, że przyjdzie. Jakby nie patrzeć, to nadal weekend w Hogsmeade, nawet jeśli to weekend z rodzicami. Jestem pewien, że rodzice Hermiony chcieliby spędzić z nim trochę czasu i lepiej go poznać.

Nachyliła się trochę bliżej i wśliznęła jedną rękę pod jego koszulkę.

- Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłam i brakowało mi tego…

Znów obdarzył ją swoim seksownym uśmieszkiem.

- Serio?

Potaknęła, wciągając go w głęboki pocałunek. Po chwili siedziała na nim okrakiem, a obie jej ręce były zajęte. Jedna wędrowała w jego włosach, a druga pieściła jego klatkę piersiową. Jego jedna dłoń była na jej biodrze, a druga była zajęta eksploracją jej ciała. Rozpiął jej koszulę i wlepił wzrok w odkryte ciało. Dziś miała na sobie błyszczący nowością, fioletowy, koronkowy stanik. Według niego wyglądała niesamowicie.

W końcu oboje wyciągnęli się na magicznie powiększonej przez Harry'ego kanapie. Rozejrzał się i rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i zamykające na drzwi. Odłożył różdżkę, a Ginny ściągnęła jego koszulkę przez jego głowę.

Uczucie jej miękkiej, jedwabiście gładkiej skóry dotykającej jego, było upojne. Całując ją coraz niżej, ściągnął jej stanik, uwalniając jej piersi do swoich dłoni. Erotyczny jęk Ginny nakręcał go, gdy całował i pieścił jej piersi. Uniosła biodra i ocierała się o niego.

- Gin… - jęknął. Podniósł głowę i pocałował ją głęboko. Gdy poczuł jej dłonie na sprzączce pasa, pomógł jej pozbyć się swoich ubrań i powoli zdjął jej dżinsy i majtki. Całował ją i pieścił, starając się przedłużyć przyjemność, ale tak bardzo jej pragnął.

Gdy upewnił się, że jest gotowa, zagłębił się w nią. Zaspokajała go dłońmi, ustami i ciałem. Gdy czuł, że zbliża się do szczytowania, nie powstrzymywał się i po chwili, wycieńczeni, leżeli na kanapie, a Ginny wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca.

Zapadł w sen, trzymając ją w ramionach. Obudził się jakiś czas później. Spojrzał za okno i zobaczył, że jest już ciemno. Przeklął pod nosem, nie miał zamiaru zasypiać.

- Kochanie – powiedział, lekko potrząsając narzeczoną. – Kochanie, jest już późno, obudź się.

Ginny podniosła głowę.

- Jasny chuj! Która jest?

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

- Dwadzieścia po jedenastej.

Zaklęła, zaczynając szybko zakładać na siebie ubrania. Harry zrobił to samo i gdy już byli całkowicie ubrani, popatrzyli na siebie. Harry rozłożył ramiona i Ginny z chęcią w nie opadła.

- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, kochanie – powiedziała cicho.

- Zawsze, kochanie – odparł Harry. Uniósł lekko jej brodę jednym palcem. – I mam to naprawdę na myśli. Zrobię wszystko dla ciebie i jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała, żebym przyszedł i cię pocieszył, zrobię to z miłą chęcią.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej radość była niemal widoczna w powietrzu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pocałował ją lekko.

- Muszę wracać – powiedziała.

- Sprawdź mapę – poradził jej Harry.

Stuknęła w mapę różdżką.

- _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego._

Dwójka popatrzyła na mapę. Na szczęście korytarze były niemal puste. Pani Zumbrovski wędrowała po parterze.

Harry pocałował ją po raz ostatni.

- Kocham cię. Zobaczymy się w piątek. Zawołaj mnie przez lusterko, gdy będziesz w pokoju.

- Ja też cię kocham.

Założyła z powrotem szaty i wyprostowała odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej.

- Jak wyglądam?

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Przepięknie, jak zawsze. – Wygładził jej włosy i pocałował po raz ostatni. – Wszystko jest w porządku, ale powiedzmy, że jest oczywiste, co robiłaś przez ostatnie kilka godzin.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mi to nie przeszkadza. Lepiej się pospieszę. Kocham cię.

Po raz ostatni sprawdziła mapę i zbiegła po schodach do ukrytego przejścia. Sprawdziła mapę dwa razy i po stwierdzeniu, że jest czysto, szybko wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru.

Gruba Dama obrzuciła ją raczej rozumnym spojrzeniem, gdy podbiegła do portretu. Spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Astrid.

- Trochę chyba późno – zauważyła Gruba Dama.

- Jestem Prefekt Naczelną – powiedziała Ginny, broniąc się.

Odchrząknęła, sugerując, że wie, co ją tak opóźniło, ale otworzyła portret i Ginny weszła do środka.

- Nareszcie jesteś! – Hermiona czekała przy kominku. – Gdzieś ty była? Tak się o ciebie martwiłam.

- Przepraszam – odparła krótko. – Byłam na spacerze.

Hermiona spojrzała jej w oczy trochę nerwowo.

- Przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałam. Nie chciałam być taka bezmyślna. Oczywiście, że już mi się wygadałaś z twoich problemów, ale ty po prostu się zachowujesz z taką… Nie wiem, jak to określić… gracją? Tak, zachowujesz się tak z gracją i pewnością siebie, że w ogóle o tym zapomniałam.

- Rozumiem – westchnęła Ginny. – Każdy chciał zapomnieć, co się stało, równie szybko, jak to się zdarzyło. Ale Hermiono, ja ciężko pracowałam, żeby się jakoś z tego wygrzebać i znaleźć przyjaciół. Nie załamywałam się od razu. Jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciół, musisz się bardziej postarać.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, gdy wchodziły po schodach.

- Postaram się.

* * *

Oczekiwanie na piątek dłużyło się i dłużyło, zdawało się, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie. Uwielbiała piątki, bo mogła się wtedy zobaczyć z Harrym, ale był to jednocześnie jeden z jej bardziej napiętych dni. Miała Zaklęcia i Obronę rano, i podwójną Historię po południu.

Zaklęcia były zawsze jednym z jej ulubionych przedmiotów i profesor Flitwick był takim fajnym nauczycielem. Pracowali teraz nad zaklęciami domowymi, które mimo, że nie były jej ulubionymi, nie były jej aż tak obce, bo słuchała, jak jej matka je wykonuje całymi latami.

Po Zaklęciach miała Obronę. Bardzo lubiła Amerykanina, był jednym z najlepszych profesorów, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli.

Gdy już usiedli, profesor Irving przywołał klasę do porządku.

- Skończyłem sprawdzanie waszych wypracowań o patronusach i oddam je na koniec lekcji. Jak wielu z was potrafi wyczarować patronusa?

Z dwudziestu pięciu uczniów w klasie, piętnastka podniosła dłonie. Profesor Irving pokręcił smutno głową.

- Podczas gdy jest całkiem imponujące, że tylu z was potrafi wyczarować patronusa, trochę smutne jest, że musieliście się uczyć w tak młodym wieku. Proszę, żeby wszyscy, którzy to potrafią, wyszli do przodu klasy.

Ginny wymieniła spojrzenia z Hermioną i dołączyła do innych uczniów z przodu pomieszczenia. Z dziesiątki uczniów niezdolnych do wykonania tego czaru, szóstka była ze Slytherinu, co nie było specjalnie zaskakujące.

- Z tymi, którzy nie potrafią wyczarować patronusa, popracujemy, żebyście się tego nauczyli – ogłosił profesor Irving. Odwrócił się do większej grupy. – Panie Thomas, może mi pan powiedzieć, czym jest patronus?

- Magiczna ochrona, która broni przed dementorami – powiedział trochę nerwowo Dean. – Używa się szczęśliwych myśli i wspomnień, żeby go zasilić.

- Bardzo dobrze – kontynuował profesor Irving. – Patronus to ucieleśniona forma szczęśliwej myśli. Jest używana, żeby walczyć z psychicznie wycieńczającymi stworami, takimi jak dementorzy lub śmierciotule. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, panie Thomas.

Spojrzał na Deana.

- Panie Thomas, może pan wyczarować patronusa?

Dean pokiwał głową i zawołał:

-_ Expecto Patronum!_

Srebrny labrador wystrzelił z różdżki Deana i przebiegł po pomieszczeniu.

- Doskonale – powiedział profesor Irving. – Kolejne pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Każdy uczeń, z mniejszymi lub większymi trudnościami, po kolei wyczarowywał patronusa. Niektórym udawało się wyczarować tylko srebrną tarczę zamiast cielesnego patronusa. Zając Luny otrzymał eksplozję śmiechu, gdy skakał po pomieszczeniu. Wydra Hermiony i delfin Demelzy były dwoma kolejnymi zabawnymi zwierzętami. Lew Justina był raczej imponujący, a paw Mandy był bardzo ładny. W końcu Ginny była ostatnią, która stała na środku.

Profesor skinął głową, a Ginny zamknęła oczy, przywołując wspomnienie z poniedziałkowego wieczora, gdy Harry przyszedł, aby ją pocieszyć. Myśl o jego wyrazistych oczach nad nią, gdy uprawiali miłość, wypełniła jej umysł. Była pewna, że dziko się rumieni, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Z tym wspomnieniem wypełniającym jej zmysły, zawołała:

-_ Expecto Patronum!_

Otworzyła oczy i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, patrząc jak jej patronus z gracją galopuje po pokoju. Po okrążeniu klasy i nie wykryciu żadnego zagrożenia, zatrzymał się przed Ginny i skłonił się, po czym zniknął.

- Wygląda pani na zaskoczoną, pani Weasley.

Ginny pokiwała głową i gdy już odzyskała głos, odpowiedziała:

- Moim patronusem zawsze był koń.

- Teraz to łania – zauważył profesor Irving. – Wie pani, dlaczego mógł się zmienić?

- Patronus może się z mienić po jakimś ekstremalnie emocjonalnym wydarzeniu, jak śmierć albo zakochanie – odparła Ginny, trochę zdekoncentrowana.

- Czy czuje się pani wygodnie z pomysłem podzielenia się z nami, dlaczego zmienił się pani patronus?

Ginny zaczerwieniła się, ale uśmiechnęła się.

- Patronus mojego narzeczonego to jeleń, więc wydaje mi się, że mój zmienił się, żeby się dopasować. Harry nauczył mnie tego zaklęcia i… no, używam wspomnień z nim, żeby go wyczarować.

Profesor Irving uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Bardzo dobrze.

Wskazał, żeby zajęła miejsce. Rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Dobra robota. To będzie trzydzieści punktów dla Ravenclawu, dziesięć dla Hufflepuffu i siedemdziesiąt dla Gryffindoru. Przez resztę lekcji, chciałbym, żeby ci, którzy potrafią wyczarować patronusa, pomogli tym, którzy są do tego niezdolni.

Wszyscy uczniowie wstali i wkrótce wszyscy ćwiczyli zaklęcie. Ginny pracowała z bardzo cichą dziewczyną, Anne, z Ravenclawu, której za dobrze nie znała. Anne nigdy nie dołączyła do GD i w zeszłym roku uczęszczała do Beauxbatons, więc nie miała dużo doświadczenia w walce.

Anne zaczęła nie mogąc nawet wyczarować srebrnej mgiełki, ale z zachętami i ćwiczeniami, gdy lekcja dobiegała końca, potrafiła wyczarować tarczę. Wyglądała na raczej wątłą i Ginny miała pewne wątpliwości, czy przed czymkolwiek by chroniła, ale mimo wszystko tam była.

- Wspaniale – zawołał profesor Irving, wskazując uczniom, żeby usiedli. – Chciałbym, żebyście ćwiczyli. W przyszłym tygodniu do klasy przyniosę symulowanego dementora. Nie będzie to prawdziwy dementor, ale będziecie się czuli, jakby był tuż przy was. Trudniej jest wyczarować patronusa w obecności prawdziwego dementora, więc dlatego chciałbym, żebyście najpierw nauczyli się zaklęcia na sucho.

Ginny westchnęła lekko, nienawidziła efektów, jakie wywierali na niej dementorzy, ale rozumiała, że to logiczne. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy pomyślała, że podzieli się niedługo z Harrym nowościami na temat swojego patronusa. Było to naprawdę wspaniałe i miała nadzieję, że on również tak pomyśli.

Profesor Irving stał przed biurkiem, opierając się o nie, a obok miał stos zwojów pergaminu.

- Oddam wasze wypracowania, jak obiecałem. Stwierdziłem, że oddam je na końcu, bo wydaje mi się, że parę osób będzie chciało ze mną porozmawiać. Próbowałem dać wam czas na dostosowanie się do moich wymagań i dałem kilka ostrzeżeń, których nie potraktowaliście poważnie. Poprosiłem o maksymalnie dwanaście cali, a nie wyczerpujący elaborat o patronusach. Po prostu chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak wyczarować patronusa i w jakich sytuacjach się go używa.

Ginny zobaczyła, że kilku z jej kolegów zaczęło się nerwowo wiercić, niestety włączając w to Hermionę. Przypominając sobie stos książek, które brunetka wyciągnęła, miała przeczucie, że to nie skończy się dobrze.

Profesor Irving rozejrzał się po klasie, po czym machnął różdżką, rozsyłając zwoje do uczniów. Ginny rozwinęła swój i była szczęśliwa, widząc, że dostała W.

Usłyszała oburzone westchnięcie Hermiony i odwróciła się do niej. Dziewczyna opuściła pergamin, a na górze naskrobane było wielkie, czerwone „O". Gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, Hermiona doskoczyła do profesora Irvinga.

- Jak, na miłość boską, mogłam dostać O? – spytała zdenerwowana. – To jest dobrze uargumentowany, wyczerpujący esej o patronusach. W życiu nie dostałam takiej oceny!

- Panno Granger, to naprawdę wyczerpujący i dobry referat – zgodził się profesor Irving. – Ale był długi na trzy rolki. Prosiłem o zwięzłe streszczenie informacji o patronusach. Ostrzegłem panią przy ostatnich dwóch zadaniach, żeby trzymać się wyznaczonej długości. Otrzymała pani O zamiast T, bo potrafiła pani w tym gigantycznym wypracowaniu napisać coś sensownego.

- To nie fair! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Panno Granger, wyjaśniłem, jakie są moje oczekiwania i pani się do nich nie zastosowała – odparł spokojnie profesor.

- Nie może pan za takie rzeczy zabierać punktów – powiedziała Hermiona. – To dobra praca.

- Już się z panią co do tego zgodziłem – odpowiedział. – To dobra praca, ale nie o to prosiłem. Rozumiem, że jest pani bardzo inteligentna i ma pani gigantyczne zasoby wiedzy. Prosiłbym jednak, żeby nauczyła się pani trochę dopracowywać wypracowania, a nie zalewać mnie całą pani wiedzą, jaką ma pani w temacie.

Profesor Irving odwrócił się, gdy Mandy zwróciła jego uwagę. Ginny pociągnęła Hermionę za rękaw i dwójka dziewcząt ruszyła na lunch. Słuchała, jak Hermiona uskarżała się na niesprawiedliwość tego świata i wiedziała, że to będzie długie popołudnie.

* * *

**_Od autorki:_**

_Podziękowania dla moich wspaniałych bet StephanieO i seekers_destiny!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Trochę dłużej czekaliście na ten rozdział, ale trochę się wydarzyło po drodze: lekko się przeziębiłem, generalnie jakoś nie chciało mi się do tego zabierać, miałem kupę roboty, bo moja kochana wokalistka z mojej własnej przymuszonej woli zgłosiła nas do udziału w lokalnym finale 22. WOŚP. Niestety kończą mi się rozdziały, a to oznacza, że przerwy drastycznie się wydłużą. Ale nie ma się co bać, "Unintended Consequences" już czeka!_

_Brawo! Dobiliście już do **5000** odsłon! _


	16. Zabawa w Londynie

Harry i Ron byli bardzo kontrastującą dwójką, gdy szli w stronę stadionu Quidditcha. Harry miał na sobie granatowo-złotą koszulkę Zjednoczonych, a Ron był od stóp do głów przyodziany w jaskrawy pomarańcz. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył, musiał lekko przymknąć oczy, ale gdy widział pełen samozadowolenia wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, musiał się zaśmiać.

Harry był bardzo podekscytowany, bo był to pierwszy regularny mecz profesjonalnego Quidditcha, jaki przyszło mu obserwować. Większość tłumu miała na sobie granat i złoto Zjednoczonych, ale Ron nie był sam w swojej wierności najgorszej drużynie profesjonalnej ligi Quidditcha. Wśród niebiesko-złotych strojów widać było czasem grupki oranżu.

Dwójka przyjaciół była wyładowana pamiątkami kupionymi w wielu kioskach ustawionych wokół areny. Harry zakupił program, nową bluzkę Zjednoczonych i jedną z nowych bluzek Harpii, dla Ginny. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ronowi udało się w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób znaleźć pamiątki Armat, których jeszcze nie posiadał.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś przeciwko Armatom – jęknął Ron, gdy usiedli.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową.

- Nigdy nie przepadałem za Armatami i nie zamierzam być przeciwko Oliverowi. Był moim pierwszym kapitanem.

- Ale to Armaty – kłócił się Ron. Nigdy naprawdę nie rozmawiał z Oliverem. Oliver był w wieku Percy'ego i, szczerze mówiąc, trochę wzbudzał w Ronie grozę. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić bycia w drużynie kierowanej przez niego. Angelina była już wystarczająco przerażająca jako kapitan, ale Oliver podobno był wiele gorszy.

Ron usiadł i rozejrzał się po tłumie. Mimo, że nie było to takie imponujące jak podczas Mistrzostw Świata, i tak było niesamowicie. Billboardy reklamowe rozstawione po boisku reklamowały wszystko, od Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta po Sklep Odzieżowy Gladrag.

- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy się tu zareklamować? – spytał Ron Harry'ego. Przewertował program, który sobie kupił. Część programu Armat była dosyć uboga od strony reklam. – Myślę, że udałoby się dobić targu, żeby pomóc w sponsoringu i dostać reklamę na meczach.

- To dobry pomysł – odparł Harry. Zaczął się śmiać. – Pewnie udałoby ci się wypracować niezłą umowę, wiesz, no kto przy zdrowych zmysłach sponsoruje Armaty?

Głos komentatora powstrzymał Rona od odgryzienia się. Skakał, gwiżdżąc i krzycząc razem z resztą kibiców Armat, gdy ogłoszono wejście pomarańczowych. Harry był dużo bardziej spokojny. Klaskał dla wszystkich członków drużyny, ale zrobił się trochę głośniejszy przy nazwisku Olivera. To było dla niego niesamowite, że jego przyjaciel jest w profesjonalnej drużynie Quidditcha. Gdy słuchał wiwatów skierowanych dla Olivera, musiał przyznać, że trochę mu zazdrościł.

Dynamika gry była naprawdę emocjonująca i Harry naprawdę poczuł głęboką potrzebę latania. Kupił sobie nową Błyskawicę, ale nie miał dużo czasu, żeby się na niej przelecieć. Oglądanie meczu spowodowało, że poczuł się zdeterminowany, żeby w najbliższym tygodniu znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby polatać. Oliver bardzo dobrze sobie radził, ale Harry mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że nie było to specjalne dla niego wyzwanie. Nie puścił żadnego kafla. Gdy na szczęście krótkie dwadzieścia dwie minuty dobiegły końca, szukający Zjednoczonych złapał znicza. Harry dojrzał go już sporo czasu zanim którykolwiek szukający zdążył go zobaczyć.

* * *

- Oliver, byłeś świetny! – powiedział Harry, gdy spotkał się z nim w lokalnym pubie po meczu.

Oliver wzruszył ramionami, potrząsając jego dłonią.

- Dzięki, no ale to Armaty.

Harry zachichotał, gdy Ron próbował wtopić się w tło, ale wyjątkowo oczointensywny pomarańcz niespecjalnie na to pozwalał.

- Wiesz, zachciało mi się latać.

- Jeśli kiedyś znudzi ci się ratowanie świata, daj mi znać – zaśmiał się Oliver. – Byłbym bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby załatwić ci kwalifikacje do jakiejś drużyny. Każda drużyna byłaby zachwycona, gdyby udałoby im się ciebie wytrzasnąć. Wiem, że nasz szukający nie dorasta ci do pięt i wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś spokojnie każdemu takiemu delikwentowi rzucić wyzwanie.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, zadowolony z fali komplementów, która zalała go ze strony Olivera, który teraz wskazał na Rona.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś wielkim fanem Armat.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Nie, Ron jest olbrzymim fanem, ale ja nie. – Spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Ja tam wolę drużyny, które coś wygrywają.

Ron skrzywił się do niego, ale nic nie powiedział. Nadal był trochę onieśmielony przez Olivera i dziwił się przyjaźni Harry'ego z jego byłym kapitanem. Wiedział, że Harry bardzo doceniał fakt, że Oliver nie był oczarowany całym tym nonsensem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. To, co się dla niego liczyło, to był talent, a tego Harry'emu nie brakowało.

Gdy Oliver powrócił do swojej drużyny, Ron podszedł do Harry'ego.

- Żałowałeś kiedyś, że nie zacząłeś kariery Quidditcha?

- Czasami – przyznał Harry. – Uwielbiam latać i grać w Quidditcha, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym czuł się odpowiednio grając w Quidditcha, gdy na wolności wciąż są Śmierciożercy. – Spojrzał na Rona. – A ty?

- Nie – odparł, potrząsając głową. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo bym chciał grać w profesjonalnym Quidditchu, ale przyglądałem się im dzisiaj. Nie wydaje mi się, że potrafiłbym grać na takim poziomie i raczej nie spodobałyby mi się te wszystkie podróże, które są w to włączone. – Zaśmiał się. – Wiesz, jaki nerwowy potrafię się zrobić przed meczem. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był stworzony do Quidditcha. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to nic, jestem szczęśliwy pracując z Georgem.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana, gdy podeszła do nich jakaś blond flirciara.

- Cześć, nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że tak sobie po prostu stoicie sami. Może dołączylibyście do mnie i moich przyjaciółek? Możemy wam pokazać, jak świętować dobre zwycięstwo w Quidditcha.

Harry zaczął się wycofywać, gdy tylko zaczęła mówić. Przewrócił oczami i zaczął się po raz kolejny zastanawiać, dlaczego te dziewczyny cały czas do niego się zbliżały. Spojrzał na Rona, którego wzrok był wbity w jej aspekty, które wyjątkowo mocno eksponowała.

- Ron! – powiedział ostro.

Ron zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na niego, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do dziewczyny.

- Przykro mi, nie możemy do was dołączyć.

Dziewczyna wydawała się zachęcona faktem, że do niej coś powiedział i podeszła bliżej, kładąc Ronowi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jesteś pewien? Moglibyśmy się po prostu napić. Widziałam waszą dwójkę na meczu i rozpoznaliśmy was oboje – powiedziała, rumieniąc się uroczo. – Jesteście takimi bohaterami i jesteście tacy niesamowici. Po prostu chciałyśmy wam podziękować.

- Nie – odparł stanowczo Harry. – Oboje mamy dziewczyny.

- Harry, nie musisz być taki niemiły. – Powiedział Ron, patrząc na Harry'ego. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny z uśmiechem. – Jestem Ron Weasley.

Blondynka zachichotała.

- Emily Phillips.

Harry patrzył w niedowierzaniu, jak Ron, razem z Emily podszedł do jej stołu i przywitał się z innymi siedzącymi tam dziewczętami. Po paru minutach wrócił w miejsce, gdzie nadal siedział Harry i wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

Gapiąc się na najlepszego przyjaciela, Harry spytał:

- Dlaczego, do cholery, musiałeś ją do tego zachęcać? Jeśli będziesz z nimi rozmawiał, będą za tobą chodzić cały wieczór.

- Przepraszam – odparł sarkastycznie Ron, nie brzmiąc ani trochę szczerze. – Po prostu była przyjaźnie nastawiona. Dlaczego musisz być taki niemiły?

- Niemiły? Te dziewczyny rozmawiały z nami tylko dlatego, że myślą, że jesteśmy sławni albo coś – powiedział gniewnie Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby dziewczyny się do mnie łasiły tylko dlatego, że chcą być ze mną widziane albo coś takiego. I nie chcę, żeby Ginny widziała moje zdjęcia z innymi dziewczynami i pomyślała sobie o mnie źle.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Możesz mimo wszystko być przyjacielski. Skoro te dziewczyny nie popatrzyłyby na nas parę lat temu, teraz to robią. To dobra zabawa. Możesz przynajmniej z nimi porozmawiać.

- Jakoś wydaje mi się, że nie rozmowę miały na myśli – burknął Harry.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- I co z tego? – Spojrzał na barmana, machając ręką po następną kolejkę. – Stary, musisz się rozluźnić i dobrze się bawić. Nie wszystko musi być takie poważne. Rozmowa z paroma ładnymi dziewczynami to nie koniec świata.

Ku uldze Harry'ego, Ron później ignorował większość dziewcząt. Harry naprawdę nienawidził zwracania na siebie uwagi i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ron jest z tego taki zadowolony.

* * *

- Ta mikrofalówka brzmi całkiem użytecznie – zauważyła Ginny, wymawiając ostrożnie nieznajome słowo.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, widocznie w ogóle nie zainteresowana gadżetem tak jak Ginny.

- Moja mama uwielbia gotować, więc czasami odgrzewa pozostałości, no i tego się też używa do popcornu.

- Czyli zamrażacie jedzenie i trzymacie je w zamrażarce, a potem odgrzewacie w mikrofalówce?

Hermiona tylko pokiwała głową. Ginny westchnęła. Jej przyjaciółka zachowywała się tak cały weekend.

- Hermiono, błagam cię, idź po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Profesor Irving to równy gość.

- Oczywiście, że tak mówisz – prychnęła Hermiona. – Daje ci same W.

- Zarobiłam W pisząc wypracowanie zgodnie z zasadami – odparła Ginny. – A ty się tylko wnerwiasz coraz bardziej i nic z tym nie zamierzasz zrobić.

- W porządku – warknęła Hermiona. – W porządku, porozmawiam z profesorem Irvingiem, ale nadal myślę, że jest nieprofesjonalny i nie wydaje mi się, że ma odpowiednie kwalifikacje do uczenia tego przedmiotu. W końcu nie był tu w czasie wojny, więc nie wie, jak to było.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, gdy Hermiona wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że ona po prostu z nim porozmawia. Mogła zrozumieć, że Hermiona była zdenerwowana oceną, ale profesor Irving dał im sporo ostrzeżeń. Hermiona i paru Krukonów nie wyglądało na przejętych ostrzeżeniami na temat skracania informacji, które podają.

Ginny naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego. Hermiona próbowała to wyjaśnić, ale dla niej brzmiało to bardziej, jakby zdecydowała, że zasady są dla innych. Oczywiście nie chce się nikomu czytać długiego, słabego wypracowania, ale jeśli był napisany w porządku, nie powinno być problemem, że był dłuższy. To właściwie nie miało dla Ginny wiele sensu, ale zatrzymała swoje zdanie dla siebie.

Zamiast tego, wyciągnęła najświeższy list Harry'ego. Była trochę zazdrosna. Był na profesjonalnym meczu Quidditcha razem z Ronem i brzmiało to naprawdę niesamowicie. Obiecał jej, że zabierze ją na mecz na Wielkanoc. Dzień po meczu oczywiście ukazały się w Proroku zdjęcia Harry'ego z Alicią Spinnet i rozmawiającego z jakąś ładną blondynką. Dla Ginny trochę zabawne było, gdy Hermiona ciągle upewniała ją, że nie ma się czym martwić.

Naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak wyjaśnić Hermionie, ze jakoś specjalnie się nie przejmuje, że Harry rozmawia z dziewczynami. Ufała mu i wiedziała, że nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, co by ją zraniło. Po prostu bardzo za nim tęskniła i chciałaby teraz z nim być. Naprawdę chciałaby być z nim na jego pierwszym profesjonalnym meczu Quidditcha.

Hermiona z drugiej strony nadal była raczej zdenerwowana, gdy doszła do gabinetu profesora Irvinga. Zanim trochę lepiej to przemyślała, mocno zapukała w drzwi.

- Proszę wejść.

Weszła do środka i mimo, że wciąż była wkurzona, rozglądała się po klasie z ciekawością. Inaczej niż Harry, nie miała zbyt dużo okazji bycia wezwanym do gabinetu profesora, więc zżerała ją ciekawość, ale udało jej się przemóc.

- Panno Granger, proszę wejść i usiąść – powiedział profesor Irving zza biurka.

Hermiona zrobiła, jak jej polecono.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

- Zakładam, że chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać na temat pani wypracowania?

- Tak – odparła Hermiona.

Ku jej frustracji, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, uniósł dłoń.

- Proszę, panno Granger, proszę pozwolić mi najpierw wyjaśnić mój sposób myślenia.

Raczej niechętnie pokiwała głową.

- Próbuję was przygotować do prawdziwego świata. Chcę, żebyście zrozumieli pojęcia, które prezentuję i bardzo zachęcam do wyszukiwania różnych informacji. Różnicuję moje wymagania przy wypracowaniach, żeby pokazać wam, że w różnych przypadkach, różne odpowiedzi są stosowne.

- W grudniu zostanie zadany dogłębny projekt, ale większość z cotygodniowych wypracowań ma na celu sprawdzenie, jak zwięźle potraficie podać informacje. Jeśli będzie pani miała pracę, a pani pracodawca poprosi panią o krótkie podsumowanie w konkretnym temacie, jak pani myśli, jak by zareagował, gdyby zaprezentowałaby mu pani dogłębny elaborat na ten temat?

- Byłby zdenerwowany – przyznała Hermiona.

- Dokładnie – odparł profesor Irving. – Będzie się wymagało raportów i krótkich podumowań w całej gamie zadań. Co chciałaby pani zrobić, gdy już skończy pani szkołę?

- Chciałabym poprawić warunki życia skrzatów domowych – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.

- Doskonale – odpowiedział profesor. – To jest doskonały przykład. Jeśli chciałaby pani kogoś przekonać, żeby zmienił prawo, jak pani myśli, czy dostarczenie im długiego, rozwlekłego eseju zmieniłoby ich zdanie?

- Jeśli pokazałoby im to ich błędy, tak – broniła się Hermiona. – Czasem temat musi być w pełni wyczerpany i jeśli nie poda się najważniejszych informacji, nie będzie to w pełni wyjaśnione.

- Sama pani to powiedziała – trzeba podać najważniejsze informacje. Jeśli dostarczy pani członkom Wizengamotu wielki, wyczerpujący elaborat o życiu skrzatów domowych, żeby zmienić ich spojrzenie na sprawę, gwarantuję, że nawet na niego nie spojrzą. Otworzyliby go, zobaczyli, jak długi jest i cisnęli do szuflady.

- Czyli po prostu powinnam się poddać? – spytała Hermiona, zaskoczona taką myślą.

- Nie, musi pani podsumować pani argumenty – odparł profesor Irving. – To właśnie by przeczytali. Pani wyczerpujący elaborat mógłby być użyty, jeśli chcieliby dokładniej przyjrzeć się sprawie. Stanowi to fundamenty pani pracy, ale ponieważ większość ludzi nie przeczyta trzech rolek informacji, musi pani nauczyć się streszczać pani informacje.

Hermiona zrobiła oczy jak pięć galeonów.

- Więc… chwileczkę, mówi pan, że mogę przeprowadzić badania i po prostu podać najkrótszą wersję?

- Jeśli o to jest pani proszona. Zawsze znajdzie się miejsce na coś dłuższego. Prasa bardzo chętnie przyjmuje dobrze napisane rozprawy nad wieloma tematami, ale większość ludzi raczej poprosi o krótką wersję. To nie znaczy źle napisany czy niekompletny, tylko zwięzły.

Gdy Hermiona myślała nad tym, co powiedział jej profesor, musiała mu przyznać rację.

- To ma sens.

Profesor Irving uśmiechnął się.

- Świetnie, w takim razie dotarło do pani, co miałem do powiedzenia. Ustaliłem, jak długie chcę otrzymać wypracowania z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, więc chcę, żeby tych ustaleń przestrzegać. Może panią zainteresować, że planuję odrzucić po najgorszej ocenie każdego ucznia, więc pani najgorsza ocenia nie będzie miała wpływu na końcową ocenę.

Hermiona oparła się o krzesło w uldze. – Dziękuję, proszę pana. – Spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana. – Ale dlaczego nie powiedział pan tego na lekcji?

- Bo nie byliście jeszcze na to gotowi – odparł. – Chciałem być pewien, że najpierw porozmawiam z każdym, kto miał problemy z moimi zasadami. Gdybym zrobił inaczej, prawdopodobnie robilibyście dalej to samo.

Lekko się rumieniąc, Hermiona musiała przyznać samej sobie, że mogłaby to zrobić, żeby udowodnić, że miała rację.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze – powiedziała głośno.

- Nie ma za co, panno Granger – odpowiedział profesor Irving. – Mam nadzieję, że utrzyma pani wspaniałą pracę, ale w ilościach, jakich wymagam.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała.

Opuściła gabinet w dużo lepszym humorze niż wcześniej.

* * *

Harry i reszta nowych Aurorów skierowała się do dużego pomieszczenia treningowego, gdzie Dawlish i Williamson rozmawiali z jakimś facetem, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał. Z przodu pomieszczenia w rzędzie ustawione były najróżniejsze rodzaje broni – karabiny, pistolety, broń automatyczna a także materiały wybuchowe jak granaty. Harry nawet nie rozpoznawał większości z nich, ale mógł stwierdzić, że wszystkie były mugolskie. Przypominało to trochę Harry'emu sceny z filmów, które Dudley oglądał, na których pokazywano pomieszczenia pełne broni.

- Tata! – zawołał Michael, gdy wszedł.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do Michaela, witając się z nim energicznym uściskiem dłoni. Terry również przywitał się z ojciem Michaela, a reszta usiadła na miejscach. Michael i Terry pospiesznie zrobili to samo.

Auror Dawlish przywitał ich i przedstawił ojca Michaela.

- To Stewart Hill, ojczym pana Cornera. Jest mugolem i jest policjantem. Dziś opowie nam o mugolskiej broni.

- Mugolska broń? – odezwała się Susan Bones. – Po co nam wiedza o mugolskiej broni?

Williamson uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze, że pani pyta, panno Bones. – Podszedł do stołu, na którym znajdowało się mniejsze uzbrojenie i wziął jeden z pistoletów. – Wie pani, co to jest?

Susan tylko potrząsnęła głową.

- Ta niewiedza może panią zabić. – Zwrócił się do pana Hilla. – Może im pan pokazać?

- Oczywiście – odparł pan Hill. Wziął pistolet od Williamsona i wycelował w boczną część pomieszczenia, gdzie ustawione były cele i strzelił. Wraz z hukiem wystrzału, cała klasa podskoczyła. Pocisk trafił w sam środek celu.

Odkładając broń na stół, pan Hill zwrócił się do klasy.

- To pistolet. Może zabić w ciągu kilku sekund.

Wskazał na cały rząd różnego uzbrojenia za nim.

- Wszystkie z tych broni mogą zabić i niestety to nie są wszystkie dostępne rodzaje.

- No ale na pewno nie da się zabić czarownicy czy czarodzieja mugolską bronią – zaprotestowała Susan.

Pan Hill nie odpowiedział jej, ale zamiast tego zwrócił się do syna.

- Michael, mówiłeś mi coś o jakiejś tarczy?

Michael pokiwał głową i wstał, żeby dołączyć do ojca. Rzucił zaklęcie tarczy na cel, a pan Hill wystrzelił po raz kolejny. Pocisk przebił się przez tarczę i bez problemu trafił w cel. Susan i Katie zaparło dech, gdy zobaczyły, jaką ochronę daje tarcza.

Przerywając grobową ciszę, Dawlish powiedział:

- Wielu dobrych Aurorów zginęło z powodu mugolskich broni. Zwykle dlatego, że nie rozpoznawali zagrożenia, dopóki nie było za późno. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie te lekcje na poważnie. Wiedza, którą tu zdobędziecie, może uratować wam życie.

- Więc skoro tarcza tego nie zatrzyma, to co robimy? – spytała Katie.

Pan Hill rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł?

Harry powoli uniósł dłoń. Pan Hill pokiwał głową.

- Tak?

- Można zmienić pociski w coś innego – zaproponował Harry. – Nie wiem, jak to by zadziałało, ale można je w coś transmutować, albo przywołać coś, co by ochroniło nas jak te całe ubrania ochronne – nie wiem, jak to się nazywa, to coś, co chroni przed pociskami.

Pan Hill roześmiał się.

- Kevlar, tak, można by użyć kevlaru żeby zatrzymać pocisk. Podoba mi się pomysł zamiany pocisku w coś innego, ale wyczucie czasu jest w tym wypadku najważniejsze. Spędziłem trochę czasu rozmawiając z Aurorami Dawlishem i Williamsonem, i wyjaśnili mi parę rzeczy na temat magii, której można by użyć, żeby się ochronić. Problem jest tego typu, że jeśli czeka się, dopóki broń nie wystrzeli, trzeba ją zablokować.

Seamus uniósł dłoń.

- Dałoby się transmutować broń w coś innego?

- Spróbuj – zasugerował Dawlish.

Seamus pokiwał głową i zamienił broń w plastikową zabawkę. Rozluźnił się trochę, gdy zobaczył, że mu się to udało.

- Wspaniale.

Te zajęcia były jednymi z najbardziej wymagających, na jakie uczęszczał Harry. Uczyli się o mugolskim uzbrojeniu i o tym, jak działało. Pan Hill nauczył wszystkich rekrutów, jak strzelać i jak rozpoznać broń. Harry zobaczył, że całkiem dobrze szło mu zauważanie ukrytej broni, a Michael był najlepszy w rozpoznawaniu typu uzbrojenia.

Po nauce o broni, ćwiczyli jej transmutację i blokowanie pocisków. Nie wszystkie ich próby kończyły się powodzeniem, ale generalnie poszło im dobrze. Dla Harry'ego najbardziej zabawnym momentem było, gdy Susan zamieniła parę granatów w fretki. Słodkie futerkowe zwierzaki biegały po pomieszczeniu, dopóki ich nie zniknęła.

* * *

Tego wieczora Harry z entuzjazmem opowiadał Ginny o swoich zajęciach.

- To naprawdę ma sens, współpraca z mugolskimi służbami sprawiedliwości. Wiem, że musimy zachowywać Kodeks o Tajności Czarów, ale gdybyśmy pracowali razem, może wyjść tylko na dobre.

- Chyba masz rację – zgodziła się Ginny. – Tyle się uczymy na lekcjach Mugoloznawstwa. Tylu czarodziejów i czarownic myśli, że mugole nie są wiele lepsi od zwierząt, a tak nie jest. Pod niektórymi względami są dużo lepsi od nas. Na przykład mają te wszystkie maszyny i tyle odkrywają. W magicznym świecie nie próbujemy w ogóle robić żadnego postępu, staramy się wszystko zostawiać w tej samej postaci. Mugole są ciekawi i starają się wynajdować różne nowe technologie, a my wcale nie zachęcamy nikogo, żeby tworzył nowe zaklęcia.

- Masz rację – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że będziemy pracować z zarówno mugolską jak i czarodziejską technologią. Będziemy się uczyć prowadzenia auta i zdamy testy na prawo jazdy. Poprosiłem również o prawo jazdy motorem i będę mógł je otrzymać. W listopadzie będziemy mieli tygodniowe seminarium kryminalistyczne prowadzone przez Scotland Yard*. Nie mogę się doczekać, to tak fajnie brzmi. Pan Choudry powiedział, że po tym szkoleniu będziemy mieć też szkolenia magiczne w temacie kryminalistyki, żeby móc pracować przy zarówno mugolskich, jak i magicznych zbrodniach. To naprawdę pomoże współpracować z mugolskimi odpowiednikami naszych instytucji. Pan Hill jest bardzo mądry i bardzo nam pomaga. Pomaga zreorganizować nasz program nauczania, żeby móc nauczyć się jak najwięcej w obydwu rodzajach śledztw.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, słuchając opowiadania Harry'ego. Uwielbiała go słuchać, gdy był taki entuzjastyczny i szczęśliwy.

- Co to jest kryminalistyka? Słyszałam, jak o tym wcześniej wspominałeś, ale nie wiem, co to znaczy.

- Och, przepraszam – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Wykorzystywanie nauki do śledzenia przestępców. Mugole używają takich rzeczy jak odciski palców, zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni i potrafią się sporo dowiedzieć z krwi. To naprawdę zaskakujące, ale potrafią powiedzieć, czy ślad krwi powstał od powolnego wylewu, czy od gwałtownego rozbryzgu. Czarodziejska kryminalistyka to na przykład wykrywanie, jakich zaklęć użyto na miejscu zbrodni i można też wykryć teleportację czy używanie świstoklików. To strasznie fascynujące. Michael jest świetny w wyjaśnianiu nam tych rzeczy, z którymi reszta z nas nie jest taka zapoznana.

- To super – powiedziała Ginny. – Nigdy nie wiedziałam, jak jego ojciec zarabiał na życie. Wiedziałem, że jest mugolem, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że jest policjantem. – Hałas za nią spowodował, że odwróciła się. Jęknęła. – Dziewczyny zaczynają wracać i iść do łóżka. Chyba też już powinnam pójść.

Harry nie wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż ona.

- W porządku kochanie. Będę tęsknił.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Ja też za tobą tęsknię i strasznie chciałabym być tu z tobą. Kocham cię. Do zobaczenia w piątek.

- To do piątku, kochanie.

* * *

Ginny przeszły ciarki, gdy czekała, aż profesor Irving otworzy dużą skrzynię, która była umieszczona na podwyższeniu z przodu pomieszczenia. Nienawidziła dementorów i mimo, że wiedziała, że to, co znajduje się w skrzyni, nie jest prawdziwym dementorem, i tak wywoływało to u niej takie same reakcje jak przy zetknięciu z prawdziwym odpowiednikiem.

Gdy czekała, aż wszyscy wejdą do klasy, wróciła myślami do tego okropnego momentu w pociągu. Była i tak przestraszona i zdenerwowana na myśl o powrocie do szkoły. Jej wspomnienia z poprzedniego roku były raczej rozmyte i przy początku roku nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagują na nią jej „ofiary".

Nadal pamiętała to załamujące uczucie, gdy Ron powiedział jej w pociągu, żeby sobie poszła. Przez całe lato jej bracia upewniali ją, że będą dla niej wsparciem, a przy pierwszej próbie Ron mówi, żeby spływała. Mimo tej zrazy, gdy tylko poczuła to okropne zimno, od razu pobiegła do jego przedziału.

Gdy dementor wszedł do przedziału, znów zagubiła się w okropnych wspomnieniach zgrozy, którą pozostawił w niej Tom. Mimo, że nie zemdlała, jak Harry, przez całą resztę podróży trzęsła się i była zagubiona.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Zdenerwowana, popatrzyła na Hermionę, która nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną myślą o dementorze. Westchnęła i miała nadzieję, że da radę być tak spokojną i zebraną w sobie jak Hermiona.

Po tym, jak profesor Irving przypomniał, czym są dementorzy i jak z nimi walczyć, poprosił, żeby ustawili się w kolejce. Ginny znalazła się z jej przodu. Luna i Demelza nie miały żadnego problemu z fałszywym dementorem – ich patronusy przepędziły go bez problemu.

Hermiona była przed Ginny i jak na jej oko, była bardzo spokojna i zebrana w sobie. Wyszła na środek, z różdżką przed sobą, w idealnej pozycji. Gdy dementor wyleciał ze skrzyni, Ginny zobaczyła w oczach Hermiony lekkie zawahanie. Po chwili, zawołała:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Jej wydra wystrzeliła z różdżki i iluzja zniknęła. Hermiona rozluźniła się lekko i dołączyła do kolegów z drugiej strony klasy. Pani Florence, terapeutka, czekała tam ze sporą ilością czekolady. Odłamywała kawałki dla każdego ucznia.

Ginny skupiła się na skrzyni i wzięła głęboki oddech. Spojrzała na pierścionek i pomyślała o Harrym. Nawet myśl o nim uspokajała ją. Mogła to zrobić. Pokiwała głową do profesora Irvinga i ścisnęła mocno różdżkę.

Obrzydliwie znajome zimno ogarnęło ją i zaczęło się wrzynać w głąb jej ciała, po same kości, a fala niezadowolenia i załamania przewaliła się przez nią. Co w ogóle widział w niej Harry? Był taki niezwykły, a ona taka pospolita. Tak często czuła się, jakby go jakoś powstrzymywała, nie pozwalała mu się w pełni zaprezentować, jak długo będzie trwało, zanim on pomyśli podobnie?

Widziała, jak czarna, zakapturzona postać zbliżała się do niej. W głowie Ginny echem odbijał się krzyk McGonagall i jej własny, gdy zobaczyła bezwładne ciało Harry'ego w ramionach Hagrida.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Poczuła ulgę, gdy jej łania odpędziła dementora z powrotem do skrzyni. Lekko się trzęsąc, przeszła na drugą stronę sali i bardzo chętnie zaakceptowała kawałek czekolady od pani Florence.

Po lekcji, Ginny wypadła z klasy i szybko pobiegła do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Ku jej uldze, Harry już szedł korytarzem. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Przytulił ją mocno.

- Co się stało, kochanie?

- Dementorzy – wymamrotała.

Zawinął ręce wokół niej i trzymał ją mocno, gdy powoli zaczęło ją przenikać poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które Harry zawsze w niej budził. Przytulanie się z Harrym działało o wiele lepiej niż czekolada i po paru chwilach oderwała się lekko i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała, całując go lekko. – Nienawidzę dementorów, nawet jeśli nie są prawdziwi.

Wplotła swoje palce w jego i ruszyła z nim do Wielkiej Sali. Harry słuchał, jak opowiadała o ostatnich lekcjach Obrony.

* * *

Hermiona popatrzyła na wszystkich podekscytowanych uczniów zbierających się przed tablicą z ogłoszeniami w pokoju wspólnym. Spojrzała na Ginny, która właśnie przeczytała kartkę.

- O co chodzi?

- Będziemy mieli Świąteczną Pantomimę – odparła podekscytowana Ginny. – Profesor Flitwick i profesor Carter będą ją reżyserować. Zrobimy to na podstawie „Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu" z Baśni Barda Beedle'a.

Demelza dołączyła do nich akurat na czas, żeby dosłyszeć końcówkę rozmowy.

- Świąteczna Pantomima, to brzmi świetnie. Zawsze je uwielbiałam w podstawówce. Nie pamiętam, o co chodziło w „Fontannie Szczęśliwego Losu". O co w niej chodzi?

Hermiona zarumieniła się i musiała przyznać, że była bardziej skupiona na „Opowieści o Trzech Braciach" i nie znała „Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu".

- To jedna z moich ulubionych – powiedziała Ginny, gdy pozostała dwójka usiadła, żeby posłuchać opowieści. – Dawno temu była magiczna fontanna i mówiło się, że jeśli się w niej wykąpało, przez resztę swoich dni miałoby się całkowite szczęście. Do fontanny dało się wejść tylko w najdłuższym dniu roku i tysiące ludzi pojawiało się każdego roku, żeby spróbować, ale tylko jedna mogła wejść. Jednego roku trójka czarownic zdecydowała współpracować i wejść razem. Udało im się i wciągnęły ze sobą nieszczęsnego rycerza.

- Pierwsza czarownica, Asha, była bardzo chora i chciała, żeby fontanna ją uleczyła. Druga z nich, Athelda, została okradziona przez złego czarodzieja i miała nadzieję na odzyskanie fortuny. Trzecia czarownica, Amata, została zdradzona przez człowieka, którego szczerze kochała i chciała uleczyć złamane serce. Żeby dostać się do fontanny, musiały przejść trzy testy – każda musiała odczuć ból swoich przeszłych doświadczeń, żeby przejść naprzód. To była trudna i mozolna podróż, która zajęła im większość dnia.

- Gdy doszli do fontanny, Asha poczuła się bardzo źle z powodu nagłego nawrotu choroby. Athelda znalazła w pobliskim ogrodzie zioła i mogła ją uleczyć. Uświadomiła sobie, że mogła sprzedawać te zioła i eliksiry, więc nie potrzebowała już szczęścia z fontanny. Asha była już zdrowa i również nie potrzebowała już tego szczęścia. Razem zachęcały Amatę, żeby wykąpała się w fontannie, ale wtedy dotarło do niej, że pozbyła się całej goryczy i zobaczyła, że jej ukochany nie był wart jej miłości.

- Rycerz, który został razem z nimi wciągnięty, wykąpał się w fontannie. Uświadomił sobie, że kochał Amatę. Rzucił się w jej ramiona i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

- To świetna historia – powiedziała z uśmiechem Demelza.

- Najlepsze jest to, że już kiedyś użyto jej na potrzeby Świątecznej Pantomimy, tu, w Hogwarcie – wyjaśniła Ginny z iskierkami w oczach. – To było dawno temu, gdy jeszcze profesor Dumbledore uczył Transmutacji. Mieli wszelkie „efekty specjalne" i wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, kiedy chłopak grający Pana Nieszczęsnego, zerwał z dziewczyną grającą Amatę na rzecz tej, która grała Ashę. Rozwinął się ogromny pojedynek i zrujnowali całe przedstawienie.

- Że co? – spytała Hermiona, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Wiem. Profesor Carter nam o tym opowiedział. Znalazł parę notatek, które zostawił w temacie profesor Dumbledore.

- Czyli chcesz grać w tym przedstawieniu? – spytała Hermiona z ciekawością.

Ginny potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Nie, nie chcę grać, chcę pracować za kulisami. Podoba mi się część dekoracyjna.

- Spróbuję dostać rolę. To może być świetna zabawa – powiedziała Demelza. Spojrzała na Hermionę. – A ty? Może też chciałabyś wystąpić?

- Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Aktorstwo mnie zbytnio nie interesuje, ale może być ciekawie za kulisami.

- Świetnie – odparła Ginny, promieniejąc. – Możemy się zapisać. Castingi na aktorów będą w przyszłym tygodniu. Będą trzy występy przed feriami świątecznymi.

* * *

- Harry!

Odwracając się, Harry zobaczył Padmę i Parvati Patil po drugiej stronie ulicy, machające do niego. Z uśmiechem, Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę.

- Cześć, Parvati, Padma.

Padma tylko skłoniła głowę, a Parvati przytuliła go na powitanie.

- Cześć, Harry.

Zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Lavender Brown wyszła z budynku za nimi i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego na powitanie.

- Oni też nas nie przyjęli.

- Kurwa mać! – zaklęła Padma, po czym zarumieniła się, gdy zobaczyła, że Harry nadal z nimi stoi.

- Co się stało? – spytał.

Parvati westchnęła.

- Szukamy miejsca, żeby wynająć lokal i nie mamy jak na razie szczęścia. Jesteśmy zbyt młode albo zbyt biedne albo zbyt cokolwiek im tam nie pasuje.

- Do czego wam potrzebny lokal? – spytał Harry, patrząc po dziewczynach.

- Planujemy otworzyć butik – wyjaśniła Lavender. – Od zawsze to planowałyśmy i myślałyśmy, że całe finansowanie i wszystko jest już pozałatwiane, ale gdy tylko spotkałyśmy się z właścicielem, nie wynajął nam lokalu. Myślał, że jesteśmy starsze i nie chciał ryzykować.

Harry popatrzył po dziewczynach. Nie znał ich dobrze, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że ich nie lubił. Naprawdę pokazały, do czego są zdolne w zeszłym roku. Ginny była pełna podziwu dla całej trójki, gdy pomagały GD chronić młodszych uczniów przed Śmierciożercami.

- Macie może chwilkę na kawę? – spytał Harry i wkrótce siedzieli już w jednym z nowszych lokali na Pokątnej. Poszedł za radą Padmy i spróbował kawy smakowej z ciastkami.

- Wiem, że zabrzmi to naprawdę głupio – powiedział Harry z trochę zażenowanym uśmiechem. – Ale co to jest butik?

Padma uśmiechnęła się.

- To mniejszy sklep, który zajmuje się kobiecą modą i akcesoriami. Nie będziemy sprzedawać męskich albo dziecięcych ciuchów i to nie jest miejsce, do którego udałbyś się po tanie robocze szmaty. To jest sklep, który sprzedaje bardziej highendowe kobiece ubrania.

Jej słowa przywołały w głowie Harry'ego obraz jednego z ulubionych sklepów ciotki Petunii na High Street w Little Whinging. Wuj Vernon zawsze dobrze się sprawdzał, jeśli trzeba było ponarzekać, zawsze akurat po wizycie ciotki Petunii w tym sklepie. Popatrzył po Pokątnej i zobaczył sklep Gladrags, Madam Malkin i najnowszy sklep z mugolskimi ubraniami, ale nic, co byłoby choć trochę podobne do opisu Padmy.

- Pracowałyśmy z Madam Malkin – wyjaśniła Parvati. – Ale chcemy iść dalej. Mamy dojścia i rozmawiałyśmy z ludźmi ze świata mody, którzy byliby bardzo zainteresowani pomysłem czarodziejskiego butiku, ale nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby w nas zainwestować.

- Czego potrzebujecie? – spytał z ciekawością Harry. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, odpowiedziała Lavender. Wyciągnęła z torby folder i pokazała mu ich biznesplan. Harry słuchał uważnie, gdy trójka przyjaciółek wyjaśniała swoje plany. To nie było takie sobie widzimisię, tylko dobrze przygotowany i przemyślany plan.

Odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i bawił się chwilę z pozostałościami dyniowego ciastka, które właśnie zjadł. Myślał o tym, co chciał zrobić i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co powiedziałaby Ginny. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby była zdenerwowana. Zdecydował się i spojrzał na trójkę czarownic.

- Mam parę budynków na Pokątnej na własność i jeden z nich na pewno byłby dla was idealny. Mogę też sfinansować start, żebyście mogły otworzyć sklep.

Po chwili szoku i grobowej ciszy, Lavender i Parvati zapiszczały. Harry roześmiał się, widząc zszokowane miny na ich twarzach.

- A co ty z tego chcesz mieć? – spytała Padma.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Właściwie to nic. Według nie macie świetny pomysł i super plan, i wydaje mi się, że powinniście mieć okazję, żeby wasze marzenia się spełniły. Czarodziejski świat potrzebuje rozwoju i nowych biznesów.

- Sfinansowałeś sklep z dowcipami Weasleyów, prawda? – spytała Lavender.

Rumieniąc się, Harry potaknął.

- Oddałem im moją wygraną z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Miałem sporo kasy po rodzicach i ojcu chrzestnym. Więcej kasy, niż naprawdę potrzebuję. Nie chcę jej po prostu ot tak wydać, ale jeśli mam przyjaciół, którzy jej potrzebują, naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy mogąc pomóc.

Wstał i wskazał ręką na toalety z tyłu kawiarni.

- Zaraz wracam.

Gdy wrócił, Parvati wstała i przytuliła go.

- Dziękuję, Harry. Byłybyśmy bardzo wdzięczne za twoją pomoc i bardzo zadowolone, mogąc przygotować Ginny na każde wydarzenie, w którym chce wziąć udział.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, ale powiem jej o tym. Skontaktuję się z moim radcą prawnym, żeby się z wami spotkał i omówił umowę i tak dalej. Jest naprawdę świetny, upewni się, że nikt was nie wykiwa. – Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Jeśli potrzebujecie modelki do reklam, pogadajcie z Fleur Weasley.

Lavender uniosła brew.

- To ta z Turnieju Trójmagicznego?

Harry potaknął.

- Wyszła za Billa, najstarszego brata Ginny. Naprawdę była super pomagając mi i Ginny, i pewnie byłaby zadowolona mogąc pomóc. Jest naprawdę dobra w tym temacie.

- Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała Padma szczerze. – Za wszystko.

Gdy Harry opuścił sklep, słyszał, jak trójka snuje plany i rozmawia. Był zadowolony, że mógł im pomóc. Cała irytacja, którą czuł do nich przez parę lat zniknęła, gdy zdecydowały się pomagać i walczyć. Lavender, jak wiedział, odniosła dosyć poważne rany w ostatecznej bitwie, ale wydawała się dobrze trzymać.

* * *

Harry i Seamus kończyli zadanie z mugolskiej broni. Był raczej późny wieczór, a ich dwójka nadal była w gabinecie. Byli jedynymi w domu, bo bracia Weasleyowie wyszli wcześniej.

- Nigdy nie byłem jeszcze tak zadowolony z tego, że mój ojciec jest mugolem – stwierdził Seamus. – Biedne Katie i Susan, ciężko im będzie.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Nigdy nie zapomnę miny Susan, gdy zobaczyła, co może zrobić pistolet. – Potrząsnął głową. – Gdy dostałem pierwszy list z Hogwartu, mój wuj kupił sobie strzelbę, żeby powstrzymać „ich" od zabrania mnie do Hogwartu. Nie chciał żadnej magii w domu i próbował mnie powstrzymać przed dostaniem się do szkoły. Hagrid nas znalazł i po prostu sięgnął zza kanapy, wyrywając strzelbę z rąk wuja i zawiązał ją w supeł.

Seamus zaśmiał się.

- Już sobie to wyobrażam. Tak w ogóle, jak myślisz, czy strzelba by go zraniła?

- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Harry po chwili namysłu. – Większość zaklęć go nie ruszała podczas bitwy, więc pocisk też raczej nic by nie zrobił, ale kto wie.

- Cieszę się, że nas o nich uczą – powiedział Seamus. – Robards powiedział mi, że jeden z jego rodziców został zabity, bo nie rozpoznał pistoletu. Po prostu stał i śmiał się z mugola, który strzelił do niego z broni palnej.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu czarodzieje są tacy wzgardliwi w stosunku do mugoli. Wiesz, miecz może zabić czarodzieja, więc dlaczego trochę bardziej zaawansowana mugolska broń nie mogłaby tego zrobić?

Zanim Seamus zdążył odpowiedzieć, aktywowało się Fiuu. Harry poczuł falę irytacji, gdy zobaczył głowę Toma w ogniu. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy stary barman z Dziurawego Kotła musiał kontaktować się z Harrym.

Harry westchnął.

- Witaj, Tom. Mam tam pójść?

- Przepraszam, pani Potter. Oboje trochę za dużo wypili i zaczynają się robić, powiedzmy, niekulturalni.

Seamus zaklął pod nosem, a Harry w duchu się z nim zgodził.

- Nie ma problemu, Tom. Daj mi parę minut i tam będę.

- Dzięki, Potter.

Wzdychając, Harry spojrzał na zegar. Ku jego zaskoczeniu był już kwadrans po północy. Nie zauważył, jak późno było.

- Do chuja Wacława, to już drugi raz w tym tygodniu – powiedział Seamus, podchodząc do szafy z pelerynami. Rzucił Harry'emu jego pelerynę i zarzucił na siebie swoją. – Myślałem, że trochę im się poprawia, ale widocznie jakoś niespecjalnie.

Dwójka przyjaciół teleportowała się do Dziurawego Kotła. Gdy weszli do środka, Harry od razu zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego starszego brata. Oboje siedzieli przy odległym stoliku. Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak bardzo upici byli. Ich głośne śmiechy i śpiewy były raczej głośne i dobrze słyszalne w całym pubie.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył, jak wszyscy gapili się na ich stolik. Tom niechętnie wezwał Harry'ego po raz pierwszy, gdy inni klienci zaczęli skarżyć się na grupkę. Ku niepokojowi Harry'ego, zobaczył, że Tom traci przez ich maniery klientów.

Podeszli do stolika, gdzie siedzieli Weasleyowie. Harry skrzywił się lekko, gdy zobaczył ich towarzyszy. Bracia zaprzyjaźnili się z grupką młodych ekspedientów, którzy pracowali na Pokątnej. Żaden z nowych przyjaciół Weasleyów nie walczył na wojnie, ale wszyscy wydawali się bardzo zdeterminowani, żeby uczcić jej koniec. Wszyscy byli młodzi i dobrze wyglądający. Z tego, co mógł powiedzieć, raczej wydawali większość pensji na alkohol i papierosy. Słyszał plotki o nielegalnych eliksirach, ale nie widział żadnego ich śladu. Nie wydawało mu się, że Ron mógłby ich spróbować, ale w tych czasach, kto wie?

Ron ostatnio zaczął palić i Harry nie był z tego powodu specjalnie szczęśliwy. Poprosił Rona, żeby nie palił w domu, ale wydawało mu się, że nadal to czasami robił. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co na ten temat będzie miała do powiedzenia Hermiona, gdy się o tym dowie.

Harry poznał nowych przyjaciół Rona przy paru okazjach i niespecjalnie imponował mu ich hedonistyczny tryb życia. Niektóre dziewczyny miały tendencję do flirtowania z nim, co sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo. Był też zaniepokojony ich wpływem na Rona i George'a. Było dopiero półtora miesiąca, odkąd dziewczyny wróciły do szkoły, a już poziom ich picia i świętowania podskoczył do niepokojących wartości. Wszystko, co powiedział Harry, było odpierane argumentem, że nie wie, jak to jest stracić brata.

Ron dojrzał go pierwszy.

- Harry! Dołączyłeś do nas!

Ku jego uldze, Harry'emu udało się oddzielić Weasleyów od ich przyjaciół bez wielkich przeszkód.

- Ron, George, robi się trochę późno, nie sądzicie?

- Nieee… Chodź się napić! – powiedział George. – Tom przyniesie ci szklaneczkę.

- Nie, George – powiedział Harry. – Już macie dosyć. Tom już wam nie będzie serwował drinków.

- Że co?! – George wstał, żeby spojrzeć na barmana, ale zamiast tego groźnie zachwiał się na miejscu. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło. – Ale ja jeszcze piłem.

- Wiem, George – odparł Harry. – Może wrócimy do mojego domu?

Ta myśl nieco rozjaśniła Geroge'a i zwrócił się do Rona.

- Może wrócimy do domu Harry'ego?

Ulga zalała Harry'ego, nie wydawało się, że będzie to bardzo niespokojny wieczór. Podchodząc do Toma, spytał cicho:

- Ile ci wiszą?

- Dziesięć galeonów – odpowiedział, wyglądając na trochę zażenowanego.

Sięgając do kieszeni, Harry podał mu piętnaście galeonów.

- Dziękuję, że mnie poinformowałeś.

Prośbami, rozkazami i błaganiami Harry'emu i Seamusowi powoli udało się zaprowadzić dwójkę braci z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Trzeźwa dwójka zaprowadziła Weasleyów do ich pokojów, dodatkowo ustawiając w strategicznych miejscach wiadra przy łóżkach, po czym wracając do własnych sypialń. Wzdychając, Harry zauważył, że było już niemal w pół do drugiej, dużo później, niż planował się położyć.

Harry jęknął, gdy jego budzik zadzwonił o szóstej. Wstał, po czym wziął szybki przysznic i ubrał się, po czym zszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał Seamusa klnącego nad zachowaniem Weasleyów.

- Musiałem ustawić pieprzone zaklęcie wyciszające – wyjaśnił. – Przy chrapaniu Rona i ich rzyganiu to niespecjalnie przyjemne miejsce do spania.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobić – powiedział Harry, nalewając sobie herbaty do kubka. – Rozumiem, że są w rozpaczy, ale nie mogą cały czas tak się upijać. Mam iść do pana Weasleya czy do Billa?

- Mówiłeś o tym Ginny? – spytał Seamus, nasypując sobie płatków.

- Wspomniałem, że wychodzą wieczorami, ale nie mówiłem, że musimy ciągle tam iść i ich wyciągać – przyznał Harry. – Po prostu nie cierpię jej martwić.

- Wiem, ale może mieć jakiś pomysł, co z tym zrobić.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Pogadam z nią w piątek.

Po upewnieniu się, że przyjaciele na pewno jeszcze oddychają, zostawił im fiolki z eliksirem na kaca, po czym wyszedł do pracy. To był długi dzień, ale Harry jakoś przez niego przebrnął. Modlił się, żeby Ron i George znów nie wyszli się schlać, naprawdę nie chciał znów zarywać nocki.

* * *

Harry rzucił Zaklęcie Ocieplające oraz Zaklęcie Poduszkujące, gdy on i Ginny usiedli pod ich ulubionym drzewem. Był wczesny wieczór, po ich Historii Magii. Harry oparł się o drzewo i zgiął prawą nogę, opierając na niej dłoń. Ginny położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, opierając się plecami o jego podniesioną nogę. Zawinął wolną rękę wokół jej talii.

- Powiesz mi, co się martwi? – spytała, patrząc na niego, przeplatając ich palce.

Z westchnieniem, Harry opowiedział jej o tym całym świętowaniu Rona i George'a.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić – powiedział żałośnie. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję z nimi rozmawiać, oni tylko cały czas mówią mi, że nie wiem, jak to jest stracić brata i nie mam pojęcia, przez co przechodzą. Ron naprawdę się na mnie wkurzył, gdy ostatnio o tym zacząłem mówić. Zaczął się do mnie drzeć, jakim to ja jestem niepotrzebnie zamartwiającym się wrzodem na dupie i jak to ja czerpałem korzyści z życia samemu w Londynie. Nawet powiedział, że jeśli nie zostawię ich w spokoju, mogą się wprowadzić do mieszkania nad sklepem.

Oczy Ginny zaczęły wypełniać się łzami, gdy słuchała, jak bardzo jej bracia się rozpadali. Gdy Harry dobiegł do końca, jego pierwszym odczuciem było poczucie winy. Jak w ogóle jeszcze mógł tym martwić Ginny? Jakby jej nie wystarczyło już zmartwień.

- Kurwa! Tego właśnie się obawiałam – powiedziała po chwili Ginny, przerywając okropną ciszę. Widocznie prawidłowo zinterpretowała wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. – Nie czuj się winny! Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś. – Westchnęła. – Zastanawiałam się, czy coś może jest nie tak. Hermiona się martwi, ale nie przyzna tego. Listy Rona są… no, nie pisze za często i gdy już pisze, to wielu rzeczy nie mówi.

- Zawsze wydaje się szczęśliwy, gdy dostaje list od Hermiony – stwierdził Harry. – Naprawdę go to rozwesela. Wiem, że za nią tęskni. Denerwuje się, że ja i Seamus przychodzimy tu co tydzień. Pytał o chłopaków kręcących się dookoła Hermiony. Seamus i ja upewnialiśmy go, że nikt się koło niej nie kręci, ale wiesz, jaki on jest.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- On naprawdę za nią szaleje, ale wydaje mi się, że nadal czuje, że nie jest jej wart.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Harry, zdezorientowany.

Ginny zarumieniła się, ale kontynuowała.

- Wiesz, że Ron był zawsze bardziej wyczulony na wszelkie komentarze na temat bycia biednym. Zawsze nienawidził faktu, że mieliśmy tyle rzeczy z drugiej ręki i prawie w ogóle nie mieliśmy kieszonkowego. Wiem, jak niedopasowany się czuł, gdy byliśmy u Hermiony. Jej rodzice widocznie mają sporo pieniędzy, piękny dom i zawsze byli na kosztownych wakacjach. Powiedział coś, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie dać jej tych rzeczy.

- Hermiony to nie obchodzi – powiedział Harry. – Ona za nim szaleje.

- Wiem – zgodziła się Ginny. – Próbowałam go upewnić, ale on się tylko wkurza. – Jej twarz pociemniała. – Był właściwie strasznym, głupim dupkiem, ale…

- O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, zanurzając dłoń w jej włosach.

- Zrobił głupi komentarz na temat jak to mnie nie obchodzi, czy ludzie myślą, że jestem z tobą dla pieniędzy – powiedziała Ginny gniewnie. – Zaczął mi truć dupę, że nie powinnam ci pozwalać na kupowanie mi drogich prezentów.

- Że co?! – krzyknął Harry.

Widząc gniew Harry'ego wywołany tym, że ktoś ją ranił, naprawdę pomógł jej się uspokoić. Takie odczucie, że ktoś się o nią troszczył było w tym nieocenione. Uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go lekko po policzku.

- Musi po prostu się wyładować. Chciałabym, żeby mnie w to nie wciągał, ale w końcu się ogarnie.

Oczarowany jej łatwym akceptowaniem takich sytuacji, nie mógł się oprzeć pocałowaniu jej. Ginny odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem i zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi. Trochę trwało, zanim się oderwali. Ginny usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Ja ciebie też.

Siedzieli tak, przytuleni mocno do siebie przez kilka minut. Naprawdę nie cierpiała być odseparowaną od niego. Jej myśli wróciły do jej starszych braci. Nie podobało jej się ich zachowanie, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co z tym zrobić.

Po chwili spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego.

- Powinieneś chyba pogadać z Billem. Może trochę im przemówi do rozumu. Nie mogą przynajmniej do niego wyjeżdżać z tekstem „Nie wiesz, jak to jest stracić brata" – fuknęła. – Nie powinni też wyjeżdżać z tym do ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak zajadle broni go Ginny.

- Pogadam z nim. Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem to zrobić, wiesz, nie chcę przekraczać żadnych granic czy coś takiego.

- Ron pewnie będzie na ciebie wkurzony – ostrzegła Ginny. – Pewnie cię oskarży o to, że wszystko wypaplałeś itede.

- To żaden problem – powiedział ponuro Harry. – Coś trzeba z tym zrobić. Ja już nie wiem, co mam robić.

- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem – powiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- No to opowiedz mi o planach na weekend z rodzicami. To już niedługo.

Ginny była bardzo zadowolona, mogąc się podzielić najświeższymi planami na to wydarzenie. Ku jej radości, większość rodzin zadeklarowała, że jest zainteresowana w udziale. Profesor McGonagall otworzyła jedno z mało używanych skrzydeł, żeby rodziny miały nocleg. Weasleyowie i Grangerowie mają już pokoje, ale te pokoje były tylko dla rodziców i niepełnoletniego rodzeństwa, więc pozostali odwiedzający musieli znaleźć noclegi na własną rękę.

- Już zarezerwowałeś pokój w Trzech Miotłach, prawda? – spytała z niepokojem Ginny.

- Tak, kochanie – upewnił ją Harry z uśmiechem. – Rozmawiałem z Madam Rosmertą w pierwszym tygodniu września i jeszcze raz w zeszłym tygodniu. Powiedziała, że ma kompletnie wszystko zajęte i niektóre rodziny w wiosce otwierają domy dla ludzi, którzy będą chcieli zostać.

- Czy Ron ma już pokój?

- Tak, bo mu go załatwiłem – powiedział Harry. – Wygląda na to, że jest bardzo zainteresowany.

- To dobrze, może to mu dobrze zrobi.

Z westchnieniem usiadła i rozejrzała się. Robiło się ciemno i Harry musiał wracać do domu. Po długim pożegnaniu, Harry wrócił do Londynu. Czuł się dużo lepiej po rozmowie z Ginny.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla mojej cudownej bety StephanieO! Specjalne podziękowania dla Marka za sugestię Świątecznej Pantomimy._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Scotland Yard — metonimia stosowana wobec Metropolitan Police Service (policji londyńskiej). ~ Wikipedia_

_Tłumaczenie tego rozdziału też trochę trwało, ale SZKOŁA. Niestety Sharon od jakiegoś czasu nie odzywa się. Oby nie było to spowodowane kolejnymi kłopotami ze zdrowiem. No i proszę o komentarze._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Weekend z rodzicami!_

_- Maleńki, tyci incydent z Draco,_

_- Planujo te wesela, aż się kurzy._

_Update 15-01-2014: Z autorką wszystko w porządku, dziś wrzuciła kolejny rozdział._


	17. Weekend z rodzicami

Gdy Harry i pozostali nowi Aurorzy pojawili się w Hogwarcie na ich cotygodniową lekcję Historii Magii, wszyscy czuli ekscytację związaną z nadchodzącym wieczorem z rodzicami. Szkoła była czystsza niż Harry pamiętał już od sporego czasu. Trochę mu to przypominało czas, gdy pojawili się uczniowie z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu, na Turniej Trójmagiczny.

W dodatku do niewiarygodnej czystości w szkole i wypolerowanych zbroi błyszczących na piedestałach, teraz wszędzie wisiały znaki i tabliczki opisujące korytarze, a także strzałki wskazujące często odwiedzane miejsca. Sala Wejściowa była przygotowywana na weekend. Już przygotowano atrakcje i mapy dla rodziców.

- Rodzice mogą dostać kopię planu dziecka i poznać nauczycieli – wyjaśniła Ginny, pokazując Harry'emu i Seamusowi mapy. – Profesor Flitwick rzucił parę naprawdę skomplikowanych zaklęć na te mapy i za każdym razem, gdy korytarz albo schody zmienią się, pokaże się to również na mapie.

- To jest niesamowite – powiedział Seamus, gdy szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Każdy ze stołów był opisany i ozdobiony w barwach domu.

- Dzięki – odparła Ginny z radosnym uśmiechem. – Wszyscy się urobiliśmy po pachy, ale było warto. Będzie mecz Quidditcha w niedzielny wieczór, zanim odjedzie pociąg. Nie będzie się to liczyło do Pucharu Quidditcha, ale pokaże rodzicom, o co w tej grze chodzi.

- To coś nowego? – spytał Harry. – Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyś o tym wcześniej wspomniała.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Nie pamiętał, czyj to był pomysł, ale ktoś o tym wspomniał. To będzie między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem. Po meczu będą wyścigi mioteł, a pani Hooch powiedziała, że może pomóc zainteresowanym rodzicom w lataniu. Ona i profesor Flitwick pracowali nad zaklęciami, które pozwolą nawet mugolom na krótką chwilę lotu.

- Profesor Flitwick wydaje się bardzo zaangażowany – stwierdził Harry.

- Był naprawdę super – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Ginny. Rozejrzała się, żeby upewnić się, że nikt jej nie podsłucha. Zniżyła głos. – Jutro wieczorem, na uczcie, on i profesor McGonagall otrzymają od uczniów coś w rodzaju dyplomów w ramkach, wiesz, w podziękowaniu za wszystko. Mamy jeszcze coś dla pani Pomfrey. Chcemy im podziękować za wszystko, co zrobili w tym i w zeszłym roku.

- Brzmi wspaniale – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. Był z niej taki dumny. Nie tylko z tego powodu, że podsunęła pomysł weekendu z rodzicami, ale też za całą ciężką pracę, którą w to włożyła.

Trochę się zarumieniła.

- Dziękuję. Mielibyście coś przeciwko przejściu ze mną dziś korytarzami? Bruce zajmie się dolnymi piętrami i lochami, a ja górną częścią. Po prostu chcemy się upewnić, że wszystko jest opisane i czyste.

- No pewnie – obiecali natychmiast Harry i Seamus.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Seamus wrócił na Grimmauld Place, zostawiając Harry'ego samego z jego narzeczoną. Harry popatrzył na nią z dumą.

- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Tyle pracy w to wszystko włożyłaś.

Ginny oblała się rumieńcem.

- Nie zrobiłam tego sama. Sporo ludzi pomogło.

Śmiejąc się, Harry zawinął ramiona wokół niej.

- Ktoś, kto, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wygląda zabójczo podobnie do ciebie, zawsze mi mówił, żeby po prostu akceptować komplementy, więc wydaje mi się, że powinnaś zastosować się do własnej wspaniałej rady.

Przytulając się mocniej do niego, Ginny musiała się zaśmiać.

- Masz rację, kochanie. Dziękuję. Po prostu jestem zestresowana i chcę, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze. Będzie tu tylu mugoli i nie chcę żadnych wypadków.

W tym momencie para dotarła do opuszczonej klasy, którą sobie już wcześniej zaklepali.

- Kingsley bardzo poważnie zajmuje się ochroną – upewnił ją Harry. – Będzie miał więcej Aurorów na weekend i będzie miał oko na czystokrwistych piesków Voldemorta. Wszystko będzie super!

Opadając na kanapę, Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuję.

- Czyli oboje twoich rodziców się pojawi? – spytał trochę przesadnie luźno Harry.

Wiedząc, że nie czuł się za dobrze z tym pomysłem, Ginny usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Tak. Ale mama już zmienia zdanie. Wysyłała mi listy co tydzień i w zeszłym tygodniu wysłała parę artykułów o ślubach. Wydaje mi się, że przykro jej za to, co się stało.

Harry westchnął i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

- Ja… Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, jak mam się zachowywać w jej pobliżu. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że mnie lubiła, ale okazuje się, że lubi mnie jako przyjaciela Rona, a nie twojego chłopaka. Zawsze bardzo dobitnie i precyzyjnie wyrażała się, że nie lubiła Fleur, ale nigdy nie poprosiła Fleur, żeby opuściła dom, a mnie?

- Wiem, kochanie – powiedziała smutno Ginny. Była strasznie wkurzona na matkę za to, co zrobiła Harry'emu. Ona po prostu nigdy się nie zastanawiała zbytnio, zanim coś powiedziała. – Tak mi przykro. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się tak zachowuje.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i postarał się o tym nie myśleć.

- Planowałaś już ślub?

- Jestem pewna, że chcę to zrobić w Norze. Mama była trochę zaniepokojona, że nie będzie wystarczająco miejsca, ale wydaje mi się, że udało mi się ją przekonać, że nie chcemy niczego wielkiego. Lee Jordan ma przyjaciela, który jest DJ'em na różnych weselach i imprezach itede. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się w tym zorientować. Nie chcę żadnego zespołu. Jedna z moich kuzynek miała taki zespół na raucie i jedyne, co pamiętam, to przekrzykiwanie się przez muzykę, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słuchając, jak Ginny opowiada o jej planach na wesele. Zdecydowała, że chce mieć ozdoby w kolorze czerwieni i zieleni.

- Myślałam o jakiejś zielonej przepasce albo jakimś innym zielonym akcencie na sukni. Hermiona myśli, że powinna być cała biała, ale byłoby fajnie mieć trochę zielonego. – Wystawiła dłoń, pokazując pierścionek ze szmaragdem i diamentami. – Wydaje się, że trochę zielonego dobrze by pasowało. Jakieś zielone wstążki i ozdoby też byłyby ładne. Widziałam zdjęcia w magazynach.

- To byłoby super – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło jej z ozdóbkami, ale jeśli Ginny chciała je mieć, to Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.

- Moja mama cały czas gada o diademie ciotki Muriel – skrzywiła się Ginny. – Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę go mieć na sobie w takiej chwili. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie chcę diademu, mama chce, żebym miała welon z woalką jej matki. Też nie jestem co do niego pewna. Jest długi i lekki i łatwo się zaczepia o wszystko.

- Z woalką?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Zwykle panna młoda ma twarz zasłoniętą woalką, a pan młody odsłania ją po zakończeniu ceremonii.

- Musisz mieć na sobie tą całą woalkę? – spytał Harry lekko błagalnym głosem.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego, zdezorientowana. Dlaczego miałaby go aż tak obchodzić jakaś głupia woalka? Jego wyraz twarzy spowodował, że zastanowiła się jeszcze raz przed udzieleniem sarkastycznego komentarza. Zrozumienie nagle rozbłysło w jej głowie, gdy przypomniała sobie Syriusza przelatującego przez zasłonę w Sali Śmierci.

- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – odparła czule Ginny. Pocałowała go w policzek. – Widziałam taką jedną fryzurę, wiesz, we włosy wplata się diamenty i perły. Wygląda na to, że Fleur byłaby do tego dobra. Może powinnam ją o to spytać.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniała.

- Brzmi ciekawie. – Lekko pogładził ją po włosach. – Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak pięknie wyglądałyby twoje włosy z perłami i diamentami w nie wplecionymi. W moim skarbcu jest skrzynia z biżuterią, może jest tam coś, z czego mogłabyś skorzystać.

- To chyba drogie – powiedziała z lekkim żalem Ginny.

Harry uśmiechnął.

- Kochanie, mam ogrom kasy w dwóch albo trzech różnych skrytkach. Możesz korzystać ile chcesz, mnie to szczerze mało obchodzi. Właściwie to powinniśmy odwiedzić Gringotta na święta i dopisać cię do moich skrytek. Będziesz wtedy mogła z nich korzystać bez ograniczeń. Bill wspomniał, że mógłbym założyć ślubny skarbiec, żeby wydatki na ślub były wyciągane stamtąd. Wiem, że twój tata chce opłacić nasz ślub, ale nie chcę, żeby cię coś ominęło tylko dlatego, że cię na to nie stać. Może twój tata i ja moglibyśmy wpłacać pieniądze do tej skrytki i w ten sposób nie będzie tak, że tylko ja albo tylko on płaci, tylko my oboje.

- To właściwie świetny pomysł – powiedziała Ginny.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Po co ten ton zaskoczenia? Przecież od dawna wiadomo, że jestem pełen dobrych pomysłów.

Ginny opadła w jego ramiona, szczęśliwa mogąc spędzić z nim czas. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że weekend z rodzicami w końcu miał miejsce.

* * *

Było już po północy, gdy Harry zmierzał do wioski. Był zachwycony, mogąc spędzić cały weekend z Ginny. Był taki dumny z wszystkich jej działań. Gdy szedł ścieżką, zauważył Aurora patrolującego teren. Kiwnął do niego głową i ruszył do Trzech Mioteł.

Gdy wszedł do pubu, usłyszał podniesiony głos Madam Rosmerty. Odwracając się w tym kierunku, zobaczył, że celuje różdżką w Draco Malfoya. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i ruszył do baru, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

- Nie robię nic złego – protestował głośno Draco.

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi – odparła gniewnie Madam Rosmerta. – Nie jesteś mile widziany w moim pubie. Ani dziś, ani kiedykolwiek. Po tym co zrobiłeś… Powinieneś być w Azkabanie za samo użycie Imperiusa na mnie! Wykorzystałeś mnie, żeby podjąć próbę zabicia dyrektora. Jeśli Katie albo Ron zginęliby, byłaby to częściowo moja wina.

Wstając, Draco wpatrywał się w starszą od siebie kobietę, która nie wydawała się ani trochę przestraszona.

- W porządku, wyjdę. Nie żeby to miejsce było jakieś specjalnie fajne. – Spojrzał za Rosmertę. – Nie bój się, Potter. Wychodzę.

- Uwierz mi, nie boję się ciebie – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Nigdy nie robisz nic dopóki nie jesteś otoczony przydupasami, którzy cię wesprą.

Posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne czystej nienawiści, Draco przepchnął się przez paru gości i opuścił pub. Po upewnieniu się, że Rosmerta była cała i zdrowa, Harry niezwłocznie poinformował Departament Aurorów. Po kilku minutach Williamson, Dawlish i Robards pojawili się w Trzech Miotłach.

Robards zbliżył się do Harry'ego i Rosmerty, którzy stali przy barze.

- Co się stało?

- Ten mały gówniarz myślał, że ma prawo do przebywania w moim barze – wypaliła Rosmerta. – W moim barze! Użył na mnie Imperiusa i próbował wykorzystać do zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a i jeszcze ma tupet pokazywać się tu, użalając się, jaki to on jest niewinny! Ten mały skurwiel nie był niewinny odkąd pokazał się w Hogwarcie.

- Jak długo tu był?

Rosmerta westchnęła.

- Dłużej niż myślałam. Pracowałam ciężko, żeby weekend z rodzicami udał się jak najlepiej i ogarniałam właśnie rezerwacje z moim menedżerem, więc w ogóle nie byłam w pubie.

- Był z kimś?

- Z tą gówniarą Parkinson – odparła szorstko Rosmerta. – Wyszłam z biura i zobaczyłam ich, jak się do siebie łasili jak każdego normalnego weekendu, jakby jeszcze byli w szkole. Że niby nie ma tego pieprzonego tatuażu wypalonego na ręce. – Przeniosła wzrok na Robardsa, a Harry pomyślał, że to bardzo dobrze, że umiejętność zabijania wzrokiem należy tylko do bazyliszków. – Myślałam, że sprawy przybiorą trochę lepszy obrót w tych czasach, ale Malfoyowie tylko rozrzucają forsę i ten mały dupek może robić, co mu się podoba.

Robards zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Harry odezwał się.

- Możesz go pozwać?

- Za co? – spytała Rosmerta, zaskoczona.

- Wykorzystał cię i rzucił na ciebie Imperiusa – powiedział Harry. – Pracowałem w lecie z Kingsleyem i wyjaśnił, że ofiary Śmierciożerców mają prawo pozwać ich do sądu.

- Chłopak ma rację – zgodził się Robards.

- Wydaje mi się, że już nie jest chłopcem – powiedziała Rosmerta z typową dla niej, lekką, uwodzicielską nutą w głosie.

Harry lekko się zarumienił, ale uśmiechnął się do kobiety, po czym odwrócił się do Robardsa.

- Myślisz, że planuje zrobić coś, żeby zakłócić weekend z rodzicami? Ginny tak się nad tym wszystkim napracowała. Naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby jakiś wypierdek to zrujnował.

Williamson podszedł do nich i słysząc pytanie Harry'ego, odpowiedział na nie.

- Wydaje mi się, że sprawdzał stopień ochrony miasteczka. Paru Aurorów zgłosiło dziś wieczorem, że natknęło się na parę osób z kręgów młodego Malfoya. Nie martw się, Potter. Droga ze szkoły do wioski będzie silnie strzeżona i przez weekend ściągniemy więcej Aurorów. Również nie chcemy żadnych wypadków.

Robards pokiwał głową.

- Minister przyznał Hogsmeade dodatkową ochronę na ten weekend. To raczej ważne wydarzenie, no i oczywiście historyczne. To będzie pierwszy raz, gdy mugole zobaczą Hogsmeade i Hogwart.

Lekko się rozluźniając, Harry odpowiedział:

- To dobrze. Naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby cokolwiek złego się zdarzyło.

- Może powinieneś mieć oko na pannę Weasley – docinał Robards. – Może powinienem cię przydzielić jako jej osobistego ochroniarza.

- Chyba nie myśli pan, że ktoś wziąłby ją za cel? – spytał Harry, przerażony.

- Nie drocz się z chłopakiem – doszedł ich głęboki głos z tyłu.

Odwracając się Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że pojawił się Kingsley. Położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie daj się Gawainowi. Mamy sporą ochronę na ten weekend, ale jako jeden z organizatorów raczej myślę, że panna Weasley nie powinna chodzić sama. Wydaje mi się, że krzepki, młody gość jak ty byłby idealną osobą do towarzyszenia jej.

Harry znów się zarumienił, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął.

- Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc to zrobić. Powiem jej o tym.

* * *

Pansy podniosła wzrok z ulgą, gdy Draco wrócił do mieszkania w Londynie.

- Draco, wszystko w porządku? Tak się o ciebie martwiłam!

Lekko się cofnęła, widząc gniew na jego twarzy. Zignorował ją przez moment, podchodząc do barku i nalewając sobie sporą szklankę Ognistej Whisky. Wychylił ją i nalał jeszcze jedną. Wpatrywał się w błyszczący alkohol w naczyniu przez chwilę.

- Ta kurwa Rosmerta mnie wywaliła! – wypalił w końcu Draco. – Zastosowała wobec mnie działania ograniczające. Nie jestem mile widziany w Hogsmeade. Ja – Malfoy! Jak śmią mówić mi co mogę, albo czego nie mogę robić, albo gdzie mogę i nie mogę iść?!

Oczy Pansy rozszerzyły się.

- Jak mogli?

- Potter! Stał tam, celując we mnie różdżką – powiedział gniewnie blondyn. – Chciałem w niego cisnąć jakąś paskudną klątwą tu i teraz! Stał tam niewyobrażalnie z siebie zadowolony. Niby sam nie wykorzystałby tej dziwki Rosmerty, gdyby miał szansę!

Pansy trochę przymknęła oczy. Zawsze podejrzewała, że Draco wykorzystał uległą barmankę, gdy była pod jego kontrolą. Jak większość chłopców z Hogwartu, Draco wygłosił parę pochlebnych komentarzy na temat urodziwej i bardzo kształtnej Rosmerty. Słyszała plotki o tym, co Draco zrobił z kobietą, ale zawsze je wcześniej ignorowała. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest to odpowiednia pora, żeby z nim o tym rozmawiać, patrzyła tylko jak przechadzał się przed kominkiem.

- Gadałem z Nottem i Goylem – powiedział w końcu. – Ochrona w szkole i w wiosce jest bardzo szczelna. Nie damy rady się do nich dostać przez ten weekend.

- Czyli nie zostaną ukarani?

- Nie bądź głupia – żachnął się Draco. – Musimy być ostrożni. Nie popełnię tych samych błędów co mój ojciec. Zgarniemy Pottera i jego kurwę. Po prostu trzeba to podstępnie zaplanować. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami – damy radę.

* * *

Ginny włożyła kolczyki i obejrzała się w lustrze. Czasem ciężko było uwierzyć, że mała Ginny Weasley mogłaby wyglądać tak dobrze. Trochę czasu jej zajęła decyzja, co włożyć na weekend z rodzicami. W końcu zdecydowała się na lekko przyduży pulower, który był ciemny, w kolorach fioletu, rdzy, srebra i czerni, a także pasujące, czarne legginsy. Fleur wysłała jej przepiękny naszyjnik z kolorowego, fioletowego kryształowego szkła i pasujące kolczyki. Wykończyła to wszystko parą wysokich po kolana butów na wysokich obcasach.

Gdy oglądała się w lustrze, poczuła się całkiem dorosła. Musiała się lekko zaśmiać, gdy pomyślała, co powie Harry, gdy ją zobaczy. Rozmawiał z nią zeszłego wieczoru przez lusterka i powiedział, że spotka się z nią rano w zamku, żeby odprowadzić ją do miasteczka.

Poprawiając odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej, Ginny skierowała się do Wielkiej Sali. Jedząc śniadanie z Hermioną i Brucem, jeszcze raz przeglądała plany. Bruce został w zamku, a Hermiona i Dennis mieli nadzorować wieczorną część, która była głównie skierowana na wszelkie kluby uczniów. Wszystkie kluby przygotowały plakaty wyjaśniały ich cele i co robili na nich uczniowie. Wiele klubów miało zdjęcia i krótkie prezentacje wyjaśniające ich działania.

Gdy Ginny skończyła śniadanie, spojrzała na zaczarowany sufit, zadowolona, że niebo było dziś bezchmurne. Cieszyła się, że w takim ważnym dniu pogoda dopisywała. Zwykle przed pierwszą wizytą w Hogsmeade zawsze już zdążył spaść śnieg, ale tym razem się na to jeszcze nie zapowiadało. Żegnając się z Brucem i Hermioną, Ginny skierowała się do Sali Wejściowej.

Harry właśnie wchodził do zamku, gdy spotkał ją w sali. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i była zachwycona reakcją, którą wywołała. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę tylko na nią patrzył. Jego oczy wędrowały po jej cieli i widziała w nich nutę pożądania. Oczywiste było, że podobało mu się, co widział. Gdy zbliżała się do niego, obróciła się w miejscu, żeby pokazać się w całej okazałości. Jej pulower był trochę dłuższy z tyłu i bardzo podobało jej się uczucie powiewania.

- Wyglądasz niesamowicie! – powiedział Harry, łapiąc oddech. Popatrzył na nią jeszcze raz. – Dobry Boże, te buty.

- Podobają ci się?

Przyciągnął ją bliżej. Gdy zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi, mocno ją przytulił i mogła poczuć jego reakcję na jej wygląd. Była zachwycona, że mogła swoim wyglądem coś takiego u niego wywołać. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pocałował ją. Stracili poczucie czasu. Całowanie Harry'ego było zawsze cudowne, uczucie jego warg i dotyk jego języka były upojne.

Dźwięk innych głosów spowodował, że się od siebie oderwali. Rumieniąc się, rozejrzała się po sali. Większość zebranych osób była uśmiechnięta na ich widok, a parę młodszych dziewcząt było zachwyconych romansem. Otrzymali też parę niezbyt zadowolonych spojrzeń od osób, które były o nich zazdrosne, ale właściwie ich nie zauważyli.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Trochę mnie poniosło. Po prostu jesteś… Powiedzmy, że naprawdę chciałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli iść teraz to Hogsmeade. Jesteś tak niesamowicie seksowna.

Zachichotała i skierowała się do wyjścia, po czym wyprostowała włosy, zakładając na siebie szatę.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobam.

Gdy szli w kierunku bram, Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej nóg.

- Te buty powodują, że twoje nogi wyglądają niesamowicie. Są takie wysokie.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Będziesz musiał mnie zawsze trzymać za rękę, bo nie czuję się w nich najpewniej. Trochę ćwiczyłam chodzenie w nich w dormitorium, ale i tak potykam się od czasu do czasu.

- To nie będzie problemem – odparł Harry. – Mogę cię trzymać za rękę tak długo, jak tylko chcesz.

Nie mogła się oprzeć przed zatrzymaniem się i obdarzeniem go porządnym pocałunkiem.

- Kocham cię.

Śmiejąc się, pociągnęła go za rękę i poprowadziła do bram. Nie tak jak Filch, który zawsze utrudniał wyjście poza teren zamku, pani Zumbrovski była bardzo radosna i pomachała im, gdy przechodzili przez bramy i już po chwili szli w stronę Hogsmeade, trzymając się za ręce.

- Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem cię zabrać do Hogsmeade – powiedział, ściskając lekko jej dłoń.

- Byłabym zachwycona – jeśli tylko byś mnie o to poprosił – zaśmiała się.

- Wiem – powiedział przepraszającym tonem Harry. – Byłem ślepym dupkiem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Ludzie pytają mnie, czy jest coś, czego żałuję albo coś, co zrobiłbym inaczej i zawsze mówię, że nie ma czegoś takiego, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą naprawdę chciałbym zmienić. Chciałbym móc cię poznać dużo wcześniej i szybciej uświadomić sobie, jaką wspaniałą osobą jesteś. Wyobrażasz sobie, o ile lepszy mógłby być Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, gdybyśmy poszli razem?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Byłoby cudownie, ale jestem szczęśliwa, że jesteśmy teraz razem.

Gdy szli w stronę wioski, Ginny zauważyła paru Aurorów bardzo uważnie patrolujących drogę. Większość z nich skinęła głowami, zauważając parę.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Malfoy był tu wczoraj wieczorem – powiedziała Ginny.

- Kretyńska fretka – wycedził Harry. – Madam Rosmerta była bardzo wkurzona.

- Mam nadzieję, że pójdzie za twoją sugestią i pozwie go – powiedziała. – To nie fair, że nie został ukarany za to, co jej zrobił.

- To jeszcze nie jest przesądzone – zauważył Harry. – Wizengamot debatował na temat kar dla Śmierciożerców. Ci hardzi, długo służący Śmierciożercy jak Lucjusz, Dołohow, Lestrange i Carrowowie wszyscy dostaną dożywocie, ale wyroki dla młodszych z nich nie są takie pewne. Draco być może jeszcze pójdzie do kicia na jakiś czas.

- To dobrze – odparła Ginny. – Należy mu się. Jeśli wymknie się, płacąc tylko grzywnę, będzie to tak jakbyśmy się niczego nie nauczyli.

Harry pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że był tam z Pansy. Myślałem, że oświadczył się tej całej Greenglass.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Greenglass, Greengrass, jeden pies.

- Mnie się wydaje, że mają kompletnie inne wyobrażenia na temat ślubu niż my – powiedziała Ginny, myśląc o kłótni z Astorią w pociągu. – Wie wszystko na temat jego relacji z Pansy i jest po prostu szczęśliwa, że przychodzi do niej z „doświadczeniem".

Harry skrzywił się.

- No sory, ale to jest że tak powiem patologiczne. Nie wspominając już nic, że kto normalny chciałby mieć doświadczenia z Pansy. Wygląda jak wywłoka i jest obrzydliwą dziwką.

- Zwykle nie mówisz takich rzeczy o innych ludziach – zauważyła Ginny.

- Pansy była zawsze jedną z tych, którzy robili sobie ze mnie jaja i podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego była okropna dla Hermiony – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nie mogę jej znieść.

- Cieszę się, że jej tu nie ma – powiedziała Ginny. – Była okropna w zeszłym roku. Wiesz, że była Prefekt Naczelną i ona po prostu… Nie wiem, co robiła poza uszczęśliwianiem szanownego pana Prefekta Naczelnego i mówieniu innym dziewczyną ze Slytherinu, że powinny spać ze Ślizgońskimi chłopakami. Właściwie to myślała, że na wszystkich czystokrwistych dziewczynach spoczywa obowiązek „oferowania osłody" chłopcom, którzy walczyli za ich cudowną ideę.

- Pieprzona dziwka – wymamrotał Harry. – Cieszę się, że jej wczoraj nie zobaczyłem, bo nie wiem, czy dałbym radę się powstrzymać od potraktowania jej buźki jakąś wymyślną klątwą. No i nie musimy się martwić o Malfoya. Madam Rosmerta zastosowała wobec niego działania ograniczające – nie może przebywać w lub wokół jej posiadłości. Są jakieś magiczne konsekwencje, jeśli złamie zakaz.

- Naprawdę? – zachichotała Ginny. – Ma skurwiel za swoje! Dobrze dla niej.

- Wiesz, jakie są konsekwencje łamania takiego zaklęcia? Nie uczyliśmy się jeszcze o nich.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Zwykle jest coś w stylu ogłuszenia i związania osoby, gdy przekroczy granicę określoną w zakazie. Podobno są bardzo efektywne.

Harry był pod wrażeniem.

- To dobrze. Kretyn Malfoy nic nie zrujnuje w ten weekend. Aberforth powiedział, że Malfoy próbował u niego wykupić pokój zanim poszedł do Trzech Mioteł, ale Aberforth wywalił go na zbity pysk, więc biedaczysko generalnie nie jest tu mile widziane.

W tym momencie dotarli już do wioski. Ginny westchnęła z zachwytu, gdy zobaczyła główną ulicę. Właściciele sklepów naprawdę przeszli samych siebie. Witryny sklepowe błyszczały i wszędzie wisiały tabliczki i transparenty witające rodziców na pierwszym dorocznym weekendzie z rodzicami.

Pan Derwisz, właściciel sklepu Derwisza i Bangesa, właśnie ustawiał tabliczkę opisującą rodzaj sprzedawanego towaru i informujący o 10-procentowej zniżce dla wszystkich uczniów i ich rodziców. Pomachał do Harry'ego i Ginny, gdy przechodzili. Na krańcu miasteczka była ustawiona wielka mapa pokazująca lokalizację wszystkich sklepów.

- Coś nowego – powiedziała Ginny, rozglądając się.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jej ekscytację.

- Madam Rosmerta powiedziała mi, że wszyscy właściciele sklepów są zachwyceni twoim pomysłem i chcą przyczynić się do jego sukcesu. Poza tym to też dodatkowe zyski dla nich, gdy będą tu wszyscy uczniowie i rodzice. Rosmerta powiedziała, że w miasteczku nie ma już w ogóle wolnych noclegów. Niektórzy ludzie wynajęli pokoje w swoich domach na weekend, więc wszyscy są bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawieni.

- To cudownie! – zachwyciła się Ginny. – Tak się cieszę, że wspomagają nas w tym pomyśle. – Chichocząc, wskazała na różowy, błyszczący znak. – Popatrz, kochanie, pani Puddifoot ma jakąś specjalną herbatkę – chcesz pójść?

Mamrocząc parę przekleństw pod nosem, potrząsnął głową.

- Nie ma mowy.

Sklepy Scrivenshafta i Gladrags miały wielkie tabliczki za witrynami witające rodziców i ogłaszające wyprzedaże na weekend. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Ile stawiasz, że to będzie pierwszy sklep, do którego Hermiona zabierze rodziców?

- Tylko dlatego, że jest bliżej wejścia niż księgarnia – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. Mała księgarnia była w jednej z przecznic. Również witała rodziców wielkim transparentem.

Patrząc na ulicę, Ginny nagle gwałtownie wstrzymała oddech z zaskoczenia.

- George!?

Harry spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co Ginny i zobaczył, że George i Lee Jordan ustawiali wózek Magicznych Dowcipów przed porzuconym sklepem Zonka. Gdy usłyszeli wołanie Ginny, podnieśli głowy i pomachali do nich.

Podbiegając do brata, Ginny uściskała go.

- Co ty tu robisz? Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Harry, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Uspokój się, siostrzyczko – zaśmiał się George. – Chciałem, żeby to była niespodzianka, więc nie powiedziałem nawet Harry'emu.

- Więc to dlatego nie powiedziałeś mi, co będziesz robił w ten weekend – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się. – To jest super!

Wskazując na budynek za nim, George powiedział:

- Nadal negocjuję kupno budynku, ale dostałem pozwolenie od Stowarzyszenia Handlowego Hogsmeade na ustawienie sobie takiego wózeczka. Lee zgodził się mi pomóc, bo Ron będzie cały weekend z Hermioną. Verity i Angelina zajmują się głównym sklepem.

Ginny podniosła wzrok z wózka, który właśnie dogłębnie oglądała.

- To jest świetne! Zarobicie tu kupę forsy.

- Tu nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze – powiedział George nietypowo poważnie. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny za organizację tego. Naprawdę chciałem cię wesprzeć.

Ocierając łzę, Ginny rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Dziękuję, George!

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy patrzył na rodzeństwo. Był szczęśliwy, że George tak bardzo chciał wspierać siostrę. Lee też uśmiechał się na ich widok. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- George naprawdę się narobił, żeby dostać te wszystkie papiery – powiedział cicho Lee. – Jest z niej taki dumny.

- Cieszę się – odparł Harry. – Jej mama nie była aż tak dobra, więc to dobrze, że przynajmniej jej bracia ją wspierają.

Lee pokiwał głową, czując się trochę niekomfortowo.

- Przykro mi z powodu tego wszystkiego, co musiałeś przejść. Ty i Ginny tworzycie wspaniałą parę.

- Dzięki – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Był trochę nerwowy, gdy myślał o spotkaniu z panią Weasley w ten weekend, ale starał się wyrzucić tą myśl z głowy. Chciał być teraz wsparciem dla Ginny, była dużo ważniejsza niż jakiekolwiek zakłopotanie, jakie mógł czuć.

Żegnając się z Georgem i Lee, para ruszyła ulicą. Pan Flume ustawiał właśnie tabliczkę przed sklepem. Słodki zapach czekolady wylewał się na ulicę.

- Dzień dobry, panie Flume – powitała go Ginny.

- Panna Weasley, pan Potter – odparł starszy czarodziej, lekko się kłaniając.

- Panie Flume, chciałabym podziękować za podarowanie czekolad na paczki powitalne dla rodziców – powiedziała Ginny.

- Nie ma za co, moja droga – odparł. – To jest cudowny pomysł i cieszę się, mogąc wziąć w tym udział. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie tu pani później. Mamy kompletnie nowy dział z krówkami na ten weekend.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Na pewno wrócę. To jeden z naszych ulubionych sklepów.

Gdy szli dalej główną ulicą, Ginny ścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego, podskakując u jego boku z radości.

- To będzie super! Jestem strasznie podekscytowana. Bałam się, że nikogo by to nie zainteresowało, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko wyjdzie wspaniale.

Trzy Miotły były udekorowane w kolorach Hogwartu balonami i wstęgami. Wielki transparent na zewnątrz zapraszał wszystkich na specjalny obiad. Na zewnątrz ustawione były stoły i krzesła. Madam Rosmerta pomachała im, gdy przechodzili.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył znak ostrzegający, aby unikać najbardziej nawiedzonego domu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Fakt, że ciało znienawidzonego Profesora Snape'a zostało znalezione we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i krążyły plotki, że zabił go sam Voldemort, po raz kolejny przywróciły Wrzeszczącą Chatę na stanowisko najbardziej przerażającego domu w Hogsmeade. Plotki głosiły, że na po ścianach budynku spływała krew, a duchy zła chciały go po raz kolejny nawiedzić. Duchy Hogwartu uznały tą historię za niesamowicie zabawną i rozprzestrzeniały ją, strasząc tych na tyle naiwnych, żeby w nią uwierzyć.

Gdy już dotarli na stację, Harry i Ginny zabrali się do udekorowania jej, żeby powitać rodziców. Pani Florence zgłosiła się do pomocy przy komitecie powitalnym. Niektóre z hogwardzkich skrzatów przybyły na stację, aby ustawić kilka długich stołów. Przyniosły także pudła z paczkami powitalnymi dla rodziców.

Według planu rodzice mieli wysiąść na stacji i otrzymać paczkę z informacją na temat wydarzeń, które będą miały miejsce przez weekend, planem lekcji swoich dzieci i informacją na temat miejsca, w którym będą nocować. W środku będą też mapy wioski i zamku, i mała paczka czekoladek. Hogwardzkie skrzaty były wyjątkowo pomocne przy przygotowywaniu pokoi gościnnych dla rodziców.

Gdy rodzice już się pojawią, ci, których dzieci są na pierwszym albo drugim roku zostaną zabrani do Hogwartu łódkami, jak pierwszoroczniacy. Hagrid był zachwycony mogąc brać udział w weekendzie z rodzicami i był bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc nadzorować łódki. Uczniowie będący na trzecim roku lub wyżej spotkają się z rodzicami w Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermiona wybiegła z zamku. Przygotowanie wszystkiego zajęło jej więcej czasu niż sobie zaplanowała. Wydawało jej się, że wygląda ładnie w ciemnoniebieskim swetrze i czarnych spodniach. Co pomyśli Ron? Mimo, że bardzo by jej się to spodobało, nie wydawało jej się, że Ron zareagowałby tak samo jak Harry na Ginny tego rana.

Musiała przyznać, że była trochę zazdrosna widząc reakcję Harry'ego na wygląd Ginny. Nie rozumiała, w jaki sposób Ginny mogła tak łatwo wyglądać tak efektownie i seksownie. Ciężko było w ogóle wybrać jakiś ładny ubiór, nie wspominając już o jakimś seksownym. Oczywiście nie zauważyła, żeby Ginny posiadała jakieś seksowne rzeczy, więc trochę szokiem było zobaczenie jej tego ranka.

Była w połowie drogi do miasta, gdy zobaczyła znajomego rudzielca idącego w jej stronę. Gdy podeszła bliżej, zobaczył ją i uśmiechnął się. Podbiegła do niego, po czym zarzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go. Trochę czasu minęło, zanim znów była zdolna do myślenia.

- Ron! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Strasznie za tobą tęskniła.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Hermiona złapała go w łokciu i ruszyli do miasteczka.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem. Cieszę się, że mamy cały weekend. Myślałem, że moja siostra nie poradzi sobie z tym weekendem, ale poczekaj, aż zobaczysz wioskę. Wszyscy są podekscytowani.

Gdy para weszła do miasteczka, Hermiona z radością wysłuchiwała Rona opowiadającego o pracy i wózku, który jego brat ustawił na weekend w Hogsmeade. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego głosem, nie było to właściwie coś, o czym normalnie myślała, ale słyszenie jego głosu spowodowało, że uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Poczuła lekką zazdrość, że Harry i Ginny mogli się widzieć co tydzień. To było naprawdę nie fair, że ona i Ron byli w końcu razem, a jednocześnie tak daleko od siebie. Wypychając tą myśl z głowy, chciała cieszyć się czasem spędzanym z nim podczas tego weekendu.

Dźwięk pociągu przerwał ich rozmowę. Hermiona westchnęła.

- Chyba powinniśmy już pójść na stację.

Ron spojrzał na nią z zakłopotaniem.

- Myślałem, że byłabyś zachwycona, mogąc zobaczyć się z rodzicami i pokazać im Hogwart.

Lekko się rumieniąc, Hermiona znów westchnęła.

- Jestem i nie jestem zachwycona jednocześnie. To się wydaje takie dziwne, że tu są – w magicznym świecie. Gdy po raz pierwszy pojechałam do Hogwartu… dałabym wszystko, żeby mieć taki weekend w czasie mojego pierwszego roku. Tęskniłam za domem i za rodzicami jak szalona. Wysyłałam im olbrzymie listy o wszystkim – o zamku, moich lekcjach, o ludziach. Pomogło to nam się lepiej zrozumieć. Gdy już trochę dorosłam… no wiesz, to jest moje miejsce i trochę się wydaje dziwne, dzielić je z nimi.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Nie wspominając o tym, że wolałabym spędzić czas z tobą.

Ron trochę się rozluźnił, słysząc takie słowa z jej ust.

- Może uda się moim rodzicom odwrócić uwagę twoich.

Zaśmiała się.

- To jest możliwe. – Pociągnęła go za rękę. – Nie ma sensu tego odkładać. Może chodźmy więc się z nimi spotkać.

W momencie, gdy Ron i Hermiona pojawili się na stacji, większość tłumu już zniknęła. Rodzice pierwszo- i drugorocznych uczniów już ruszyli w kierunku jeziora i niektórzy z nich już byli transportowani na drugi brzeg. Wciąż jednak znajdowało się tu dużo rodziców wpisujących się na listy. Stacja powitalna była otwarta do czwartej po południu dla rodziców, którzy chcieli się tu teleportować lub użyć świstoklików.

Hugh i Jane Granger rozglądali się w osłupieniu, rozmawiając z Arturem i Molly. Harry opierał się o ścianę próbując, raczej według Hermiony bezskutecznie, zlać się z tłem. Słyszała ludzi szepczących na jego temat i jakichś mugolaków próbujących wyjaśnić rodzicom, kim był. Ginny wciąż pomagała przy zapisywaniu rodziców. Hermiona patrzyła między Ginny i jej rodziami, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, co się między nimi działo.

- Hermiona!

Z uśmiechem uściskała oboje rodziców i poczuła się straszne źle, że jeszcze przed paroma chwilami chciała, żeby tu nie przyjeżdżali.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pociąg pokonał tą drogę tak szybko – powiedział Hugh. – Patrzyłem przez okno od czasu do czasu i nie mogłem powiedzieć, gdzie byliśmy. Jeden z innych rodziców powiedział coś o jakichś zaklęciach czy coś.

- Pociąg jest ukryty zaklęciami – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Nie zawsze jedzie po czymś, co mugole nazwaliby normalnymi torami.

- To była cudowna podróż – powiedziała Jane. – Wszyscy w pociągu byli tacy mili. Poznaliśmy tylu ludzi, a nawet parę, która żyle sobie na drugim końcu naszego miasteczka. Ich syn jest na pierwszym roku, w Hufflepuffie. Umówiliśmy się z nimi na obiad.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Było tak przyjemnie móc porozmawiać o tobie, z innymi rodzicami. Słuchałam, jak moi przyjaciele cały czas gadali o swoich dzieciach w szkole i musiałam kłamać, żeby zmienić temat. Dobrze słyszeć, że inni rodzice byli nie mniej zdezorientowani niż my.

Po raz pierwszy do Hermiony dotarło, jak ciężko musiało być rodzicom przez te wszystkie lata. Trochę rozgoryczona, musiała przyznać, że pomysł weekendu z rodzicami był wspaniały. Nie powinna być tak źle nastawiona do pomysłów Ginny.

Ron przywitał się z rodzicami i Hermiona uściskała pana i panią Weasley. Według Hermiony pani Weasley wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż w czasie lata. Nadal nie wyglądała na starą, dobrą Molly Weasley, ale nie można negować, że wyglądała dużo, dużo lepiej.

Zamarła, gdy usłyszała, jak jej matka mówi:

- Słyszę, że masz ślub do zaplanowania, gratulacje!

Ku jej uldze, pani Weasley po prostu się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak, planujemy ślub w Boże Narodzenie w przyszłym roku. To naprawdę ekscytujące.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Jestem pewien, że jesteście podekscytowani na myśl zwiedzania miasteczka i zamku. Zobaczymy się trochę później.

Hermiona zauważyła, że jej ojciec patrzył w kierunku miasteczka z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili zrozumiała, że raczej nie powinna być zaskoczona. Jej ojciec uwielbiał podróże.

Żegnając się z Weasleyami i Harrym, Hermiona i Ron poprowadzili jej rodziców do miasteczka.

* * *

Harry opierał się o budynek stacji, klnąc w myślach, że nie wziął ze sobą peleryny-niewidki. Rodzice będący czarodziejami rozpoznawali go w mgnieniu oka, a mugolaki wyjaśniały swoim rodzicom, kim był. To było raczej zawstydzające. Ponieważ jednak był tam dla Ginny, stał spokojnie i uśmiechał się do przechodzących obok osób. Od czasu do czasu Ginny patrzyła na niego przez ramię i posyłała mu pocałunki. To powodowało, że warto było znieść wszystkie rozmowy na jego temat.

- Ginny!

Harry lekko się wzdrygnął, słysząc raczej pełen energii głos pani Weasley. Patrzył, jak jego narzeczona wstaje i ściska oboje swoich rodziców.

- Mama! Tata! Wiedzieliście, że George tu jest? – spytała ich podekscytowana Ginny.

- Georgie tu jest? – zapytała Molly.

Ginny potaknęła.

- On i Lee są tu z wózkiem Magicznych Dowcipów, sprzedając produkty ze sklepu przez weekend.

- Wydaje mi się, że raczej zrobił to, żeby wesprzeć swoją siostrzyczkę – powiedział z uśmiechem pan Weasley. Pocałował córkę w policzek. – Wyglądasz uroczo.

- Dziękuję, tato. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Muszę tu zostać trochę dłużej. Możecie się przejść po stacji albo przejść się po mieście, nie ma problemu.

Pan Weasley wymienił spojrzenia z żoną.

- Molly, może pójdziemy do miasteczka i zobaczymy, jak bardzo się zmieniło? – Posłał jej wyjątkowo szeroki uśmiech. – Przecież już od jakiegoś czasu nie zabrałem mojej pięknej kobiety do Hogsmeade.

- Och, Arturze. – Molly spłonęła rumieńcem, ale wyglądała na zadowoloną.

Gdy Ginny usiadła, żeby wrócić do pracy, pan Weasley podszedł do Harry'ego.

- Dzień dobry, synu.

Harry radośnie uściskał pana Weasleya.

- Dzień dobry. Cieszę, się, że mógł się pan pojawić.

- No co ty, nie przegapiłbym takiej okazji. – odparł Artur. – Moja piękna córeczka zrobiła naprawdę cudowną rzecz. Słyszałem, jak ludzie w Ministerstwie rozmawiali o tym przez cały tydzień. Ludzie są podekscytowani mogąc odwiedzić Hogwart, a inni żałują, że nie mają dzieci w Hogwarcie, żeby zobaczyć, wokół czego jest takie zamieszanie. Aurorzy i Niewymowni wydają się całkiem zadowoleni z nadgodzin.

- Niewymowni? – Harry był zaskoczony, nie słyszał, żeby Niewymowni byli z tym jakoś powiązani.

Pan Weasley pokiwał głową.

- Pomagają przy osłonach i trochę zmieniają Zaklęcia Odstraszające Mugoli, żeby pozwolić rodzicom na bezproblemowe poruszanie się w terenie, ale nadal utrzymywać innych ciekawskich mugoli z dala. To było dosyć trudne. Byli całkiem podekscytowani wyzwaniem.

- To super – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Każdy w miasteczku wydaje się podekscytowany tym weekendem. Nie wiedziałem, że zrobi się z tego taka wielka impreza.

- Oj, tak – zgodził się Artur. – W Hogsmeade nie było mugoli od ponad tysiąclecia. To historyczne wydarzenie.

Pani Weasley poruszała się gdzieś w tle, gdy jej mąż i Harry rozmawiali. W końcu wtrąciła się i przywitała Harry'ego.

- Pani Weasley – powiedział trochę zimno Harry. – Ginny jest zachwycona, że mogła się pani pojawić. – Patrząc na narzeczoną, która rzucała zaklęcia na rodziców, którzy się zapisywali, nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. – Mówiła mi zeszłego wieczoru, że dużo rozmawialiście o planach na wesele. Gin ma sporo świetnych pomysłów.

- Tak, to prawda – zgodziła się Molly. Zatrzymała się na moment, po czym westchnęła. – Harry, tak mi przykro, że zraniłam twoje uczucia. Wiem, że już ci to mówiłam, ale… trochę przerosły mnie emocje i myśl, że Ginny nagle już dorosła. Nie powinnam tak zareagować i naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu.

Harry chciał wylać swój gniew, całe swoje niezadowolenie z tego powodu, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma kiedyś należeć do tej rodziny, w końcu musi zakopać topór wojenny z jego przyszłą teściową.

- Pani Weasley, w porządku. Boli mnie, że myśli pani, że wykorzystałbym Ginny albo ją zranił czy cokolwiek tam sobie pani myślała, ale rozumiem, że chce pani dla niej jak najlepiej. Kocham Ginny i mam nadzieję, że w końcu pani zobaczy, że nigdy jej nie zranię ani nie zostawię – patrzył na nią przez chwilę. – Proszę wyświadczyć mi małą przysługę i nie wierzyć we wszystkie historie o mnie lub o nas, które pani przeczyta. Gazety wykazują raczej niezdrową fascynację moim życiem prywatnym i są zdeterminowane, żeby coś o mnie napisać. Mogę mieć zdjęcie z inną dziewczyną albo mogą być o mnie plotki, że spotykam się z inną, ale obiecuję, że będą fałszywe. Kocham Ginny i jest jedyną, z którą chcę być.

- Oczywiście – obiecała pani Weasley.

Gdy patrzył na swoich przyszłych teściów idących w stronę Hogsmeade, jego cyniczna część zastanawiała się, jak długo potrwa, zanim złamie tą obietnicę. Mimo, że nic mu o tym nie powiedziała, usłyszał już od Rona, jak zdenerwowana była, gdy zobaczyła jego zdjęcia z dziewczynami po meczu Quidditcha. Pan Weasley musiał interweniować, żeby powstrzymać ją od wysłania wyjca.

Gdy Ginny mogła już opuścić stację, było już grubo po południu. Ginny była zachwycona, jak dobrze wszystko poszło i radośnie szczebiotała o nadchodzących wydarzeniach, gdy szli do Trzech Mioteł.

Ktoś pociągnął go za pelerynę i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Szybko schował różdżkę, którą wyszarpnął, gdy tylko zobaczył małą dziewczynkę stojącą przed nim. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż cztery albo pięć lat. Miała blond włosy spięte w dwa kucyki i była tak słodka, że wywoływała gwałtowną potrzebę wstrzyknięcia sobie sporej dawki insuliny.

- Naprawdę jesteś Harrym Potterem? – spytała.

Harry roześmiał się i przykucnął, aby ich oczy były na równym poziomie.

- Tak, to ja. Jak masz na imię?

- Sara – powiedziała, patrząc na niego. Musiał się uśmiechnąć, gdy odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z jego czoła, żeby zobaczyć sławną bliznę. Przejeżdżając po niej palcem, popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem. – To tutaj cię zranił ten bandyta?

Harry pokiwał głową i jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Ku ogromnemu szokowi Harry'ego, dziewczynka pocałowała go w to miejsce.

- To powinno pomóc.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Dziękuję, Sara. To bardzo miło z twojej strony.

Mała dziewczynka zachichotała i spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Jesteś bardzo miły. Dziękuję, że nas wszystkich uratowałeś.

Mimo, że Harry'emu przez ostatnie miesiące dziękowano niezliczoną ilość razy, w jakiś sposób szczere, płynące z głębi serca podziękowanie małej dziewczynki dotknęło go dużo bardziej niż te wszystkie wytarte podziękowania innych ludzi. Z uśmiechem lekko przytulił blondyneczkę.

- Nie ma za co.

W tym momencie pojawili się zażenowani rodzice Sary.

- Sara! Zostaw pana Pottera w spokoju.

Sara spojrzała na matkę w zakłopotaniu.

- Ale mamusiu, zawsze mówiłaś że chciałabyś mu podziękować. To właśnie zrobiłam.

Wstając, Harry uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

- Wszystko w porządku. Jest bardzo słodka.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała mu matka blondynki. – Za bycie takim miłym dla niej i za wszystko, co pan zrobił. – Wskazała za siebie, w miejsce, gdzie stał jej mąż z trójką dzieci, które wyglądały na wiek szkolny. – Mam czwórkę dzieci i w zeszłym roku… no, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę coś tak spokojnego i cudownego jak to. Dziękuję.

Harry patrzył, jak wróciła do rodziny. Sara pomachała mu lekko, po czym złapała starszego brata za rękę. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę do Harry'ego.

- To było strasznie słodkie – powiedziała, całując go delikatnie. – Coraz lepiej ci idzie znoszenie uwagi, jaką na ciebie wszyscy zwracają.

Rumieniąc się, pokiwał głową.

- Dzięki. I tak chciałbym, żeby tego nie robili. Jeśli to byłyby tylko słodkie dzieci, to nie byłoby tak źle. – Rozejrzał się. – Lepiej nie mówić tego zbyt głośno, albo Rita nagle zatrudni setki słodkich dzieci.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- To trochę smutne, ale chyba by to zrobiła, nie?

Ku uldze Harry'ego, przez resztę popołudnia nie musiał się ścierać z wieloma podziękowaniami. Witał się z ludźmi z GD i zapoznał się z rodziną Deana, ale większość dnia mógł spędzić z Ginny. Razem wędrowali po sklepach, trzymając się za ręce i okazjonalnie skradając pocałunki.

Późny lunch, który mieli w Trzech miotłach z Grangerami i Weasleyami był bardzo przyjemny i na szczęście wszyscy się dogadywali. Grangerowie bardzo dobrze się bawili, mogąc zwiedzić miasteczko.

* * *

Była już cisza nocna, gdy Harry mógł w końcu pójść za swoją przepiękną narzeczoną do zapomnianego pomieszczenia na końcu ukrytego przejścia. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, lekko przyparł ją do ściany, całując z namiętnością.

Zaskoczone westchnięcie Ginny szybko przerodziło się w erotyczny jęk, który podżegał Harry'ego. Kładąc ręce na jej biodrach, przyciągnął ją bliżej, przyciskając do niej swoją erekcję.

- Chryste Panie, Ginny – wymamrotał, gdy ściągnęła sweter i rzuciła go na podłogę. – Czy ty masz pojęcie, coś ty mi zrobiła? – Pocałował ją kilka razy w szyję. – Jesteś taka piękna i seksowna, i ledwo trzymałem ręce przy sobie.

Zachichotała.

- Nie musisz już trzymać rąk przy sobie.

Zawijając ręce wokół jego szyi, podskoczyła lekko i zawinęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Przeklął pod nosem, gdy przycisnęła się do niego. Przytrzymując ją jedną ręką, oparł ją o ścianę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szybko pozbawił oboje ubrań.

Pocałował ją namiętnie. Lekko się odrywając, spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Kocham cię – powiedział, wchodząc w nią, czyniąc ich jednością.

Żadne z nich nie wytrzymało długo i wkrótce opadł, wyczerpany i spocony, ale szczęśliwy. Całując ją w szyję, uniósł ją i zaniósł na powiększoną kanapę, po czym dołączył do niej.

Ginny oparła głowę na jego klatce, słuchając jego nadal szybko bijącego serca. Zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach, całując ją w czubek głowy.

- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. Byłaś dziś taka imponująca. Wszystko poszło świetnie i wszyscy wydawali się zadowoleni.

- Nie zrobiłam tego sama – powiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny. – Był od tego cały komitet i ogrom ludzi do pomocy. To nawet nie był mój pomysł. Ja po prostu przekazałam profesor McGonagall pomysł Colina.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Tobie odbieranie komplementów idzie równie źle co mi. To mógł nie być twój pomysł, ale to ty wcieliłaś go wżycie. Dzięki twojej determinacji to wszystko mogło się udać.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że zrobiłam aż tyle, ale dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Podpierając się na jednym łokciu popatrzyła mu w oczy. Zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosach, odgarniając je z jego twarzy. – Pomogłeś mi z tym. Tak mnie zachęcałeś i byłeś tak pozytywnie nastawiony, że dałam sobie z tym radę. Nie potrafię nawet powiedzieć, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Pocałowała go krótko.

- Dobrze poszło, nie?

Jej ręka powędrowała w dół i przesunęła się po świeższej bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Bardzo dobrze – odparł. – Powiedz mi, jak to jest, że codziennie zakochuję się w tobie coraz bardziej? Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, myślę, że nie mógłbym kochać cię mocniej, ale następnym razem, gdy cię zobaczę, czy gdy sobie po prostu o tobie pomyślę, wydaje mi się, że kocham cię jeszcze bardziej.

Pogłaskał ją po policzku.

- Gdy ty i twoja mama rozmawiałyście wcześniej, uderzyło mnie, że to będą ostatnie święta, które będziemy musieli spędzić jako narzeczeni. Za czternaście miesięcy będziemy już małżeństwem.

- Chciałabym, żeby to było wcześniej – powiedziała Ginny, całując go w dłoń. – Wiem, że mama chce poczekać, żebym skończyła szkołę, a ja chcę mieć ślub w Boże Narodzenie, ale chciałabym już być twoją żoną.

- Kochanie, poślubię cię dziś wieczorem. – Spojrzał na zegarek. – No dobra, chyba jednak będziemy musieli poczekać do rana. Możemy wziąć ślub kiedy tylko chcesz, gdzie tylko chcesz. Podoba mi się pomysł ślubu w święta, ale jeśli nie chcesz czekać, może przełożymy to na lato.

- Myślałam, żeby spytać mamę, czy możemy to przełożyć na tegoroczne Boże Narodzenie. – Zbliżyła się do niego i położyła dłoń na jego klatce, opierając na niej głowę. – Po prostu nie wiem, czy chcę wywoływać całą tą… nie wiem… histerię, która by za tym szła. Mama od razu zakładałaby, że jestem w ciąży – sporo ludzi myślałoby, że jestem w ciąży. Wciąż byłabym w szkole i strasznie bym za tobą tęskniła. Trochę to dziwne, ale jeśli bylibyśmy już małżeństwem, tęskniłabym za tobą jeszcze bardziej.

Harry lekko pogładził ją po włosach, słuchając jej. Już dawno odkrył, że czasami po prostu potrzebowała się wygadać.

- Dobrze się bawię, czytając te wszystkie magazyny ślubne i planując nasz ślub, ale jednocześnie chcę już mieć to z głowy, żebyśmy już oficjalnie byli małżeństwem. Czasami wydaje się, że przykłada się zbyt dużo uwagi do wesela, podczas gdy to sam ślub jest najważniejszą częścią. – Westchnęła. – Co myślisz?

- Myślę, że po prostu strasznie za sobą tęsknimy – powiedział Harry po krótkiej chwili myślenia. – Naprawdę chciałbym cię poślubić już teraz, ale chcę, żeby wszyscy świętowali to z nami. Dobrze się bawiłaś, planując i nie chcę, żebyś coś przegapiła. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, do świąt zostało sześć tygodni. Spędzilibyśmy wspaniały czas razem, a potem pochłoną cię przygotowania do Owutemów i ubieganie się o miejsce w jakiejś drużynie. Gdy skończysz, będziemy już razem.

Wplatając swoje palce w jej, powiedział:

- Nie chcę robić kolejnych problemów z twoją matką, ale chcę, żebyś była już ze mną na Grimmauld Place. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie będziesz na obozie treningowym i w ogóle, ale będziemy razem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Będziemy.

Odwracając się, Harry lekko ją obrócił w taki sposób, że znajdowała się pod nim.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby mieć cię obok siebie w łóżku każdej nocy i po prostu… nie zniosę już długo tej rozłąki.

- Nie będziesz musiał – wyszeptała.

Pocałowała go głęboko. Tym razem uprawiali miłość powoli, ciesząc się każdą chwilą. Harry odkrywał jej ciało przez pewien czas, ciesząc się jej reakcją. Uwielbiał patrzeć na jej twarz, gdy ogarniała ją rozkosz. Było to niesamowite uczucie i niesamowity widok. Para nie opuściła sekretnego pomieszczenia niemal do rana. Harry odprowadził ją do Wieży Gryffindoru, po czym wezwał Stworka, żeby zabrał go z powrotem do Trzech Mioteł.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Podziękowania dla moich cudownych bet StephanieO i seekers_destiny!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Trochę to trwało. Niestety trochę się ostatnio pochorowałem, ale już jest dobrze. Na profilu powinna się pojawić ankieta co do następnej historii. Zapraszam do głosowania._


	18. Wydźwięk

Harry był raczej zmęczony, ale bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy aportował się przy bramach Hogwartu następnego ranka. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mu zeszłego wieczora, że może przyjść do zamku na śniadanie, jeśli chce. Miał niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia, że wczoraj został w zamku do tak późnej godziny, ale nie mógł się oprzeć perspektywie spędzenia czasu z Ginny.

Gdy Hagrid wpuścił go już do środka, Harry pobiegł do zamku. Znalazł Ginny siedzącą z rodzicami, Hermionę, również z rodzicami i Lunę. Ojciec Luny był w Egipcie i nie mógł wrócić. Harry był trochę zaskoczony, że nie siedziała z Deanem i jego rodziną, ale nie narzekał. Luna była dobrą przyjaciółką i zawsze była lojalna dla Ginny.

Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i pocałował Ginny w policzek, po czym usiadł na miejscu, które mu zajęła.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział generalnie do wszystkich przy stole. Odwracając się do Ginny, wstrzymał oddech na chwilę. – Dzień dobry, moja piękności.

Promieniejąc, Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała go.

- Dzień dobry.

Dziś była ubrana dużo bardziej luźno, w hogwardzki t-shirt i dżinsy. Włosy miała związane w warkocz i miała małe, złote kolczyki w kształcie lwów. Ona i Harry zauważyli je dzień wcześniej, i Harry kupił je dla niej. Uśmiechając się, sięgnął ręką i dotknął małego lwa.

- Więc je nosisz. Są słodkie.

- Dziękuję, kochanie – odparła z uśmiechem. – Będą dobrze pasowały do dzisiejszego meczu Quidditcha.

- Są bardzo ładne – odezwała się Luna, przyglądając się kolczykom. – A ryczą?

- Ryczą? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny. – Nie, nie ryczą. Chyba nie robią nic magicznego.

- Nie, to zwykłe kolczyki – potwierdził Harry.

- Och, to słabo – powiedziała Luna. – Byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby od czasu do czasu ryczały.

Ginny zaczęła się śmiać.

- Możliwe, ale trochę byłoby to dekoncentrujące, gdyby ryczały, podczas gdy ja rzucałabym kafla.

Hermiona również zaczęła się śmiać.

- Wyobraźcie sobie ryczące kolczyki na Eliksirach u Snape'a.

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie taką scenę. Hermiona widocznie już opowiedziała rodzicom wystarczająco dużo opowieści o Snapie, żeby mogli zrozumieć, że raczej nie zostało by to odebrane najlepiej.

* * *

Ron obudził się w miarę wcześnie niedzielnego ranka. Zbiegając po schodach, zdecydował się zatrzymać na małym dziedzińcu na dymka, po czym skierował się na śniadanie. Słyszał grupę Aurorów rozmawiających przy śniadaniu. Chciał już wyjść, ale gdy usłyszał imię Harry'ego, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podsłuchaniem rozmowy.

- Potter nigdy nie wspomniał, że jego narzeczona jest taka seksowna – powiedział jeden z facetów, lekko się śmiejąc. – Widzieliście te buty?

Ron poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew na nich, że mówią o jego siostrze w taki sposób, ale siedział cicho. Chciał usłyszeć, co mieli do powiedzenia.

- Na pewno nie powie nam, jak gorąca jest jego narzeczona – odezwał się inny, a cała grupa wybuchła śmiechem.

- Wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego, gdy wracał tu wczoraj, trochę po północy – powiedział pierwszy z nich. – Trochę jestem zazdrosny, cały czas się wczoraj obściskiwali.

- Wystarczy – odezwał się nowy głos. – Potter zasługuje na trochę szczęścia.

- Prawda. Byłem trochę wkurzony, gdy się dowiedziałem, że Potter i jego paru przyjaciół dostało się do Aurorów bez Owutemów tylko na podstawie ich domniemanych doświadczeń, ale te dzieciaki są dobre.

- Wiem, wiedzieliście ich w Yorku z dementorami? Te dzieciaki naprawdę znają się na rzeczy.

Inny głos dołączył do rozmowy.

- Słyszałem, jak Potter zeznawał przed Wizengamotem. Zawsze myślałem, że ten cały nonsens Chłopca, Który Przeżył był zbytnio rozdmuchany przez gazety, ale jak się go tam słuchało… to poważny gość.

- Widziałem Pottera i jego dziewczynę idących wczoraj przez miasteczko. Są bardzo szczęśliwi razem.

- Ja tam się cieszę, że moja kobieta nie zauważyła, w jaki sposób on traktuje swoją, bo byłbym po uszy w gównie.

- Potter kobieciarzem? – spytał jeden z nich ze śmiechem. Ron musiał się uśmiechnąć na taką myśl. Harry z pewnością nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia na temat dziewczyn.

- Nie – doszedł go kobiecy głos. – Jest widocznie i niezaprzeczalnie w głębokiej miłości z tą dziewczyną. Czekał cierpliwie na nią na stacji, aż skończy pracę i trzymał jej rękę cały czas, gdy szli przez miasto. Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył… powiedzmy, że szczęściara z niej. Przynajmniej o tym wie, obserwowałam jak na niego patrzy i są razem uroczy.

- Uroczy… - burknął pierwszy facet.

- Są uroczy – zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

Głosy oddaliły się, gdy Aurorzy odeszli od stołu. Ron skończył papierosa i myślał o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i swojej siostrze. Mimo, że był za tym, żeby się ze sobą spotykali i był zadowolony, że Harry jest taki poważny, jeśli o to chodzi, nie był pewien, czy podobało mu się słyszenie, jak bardzo Harry kochał jego siostrę. Ron myślał, że Harry musi jeszcze spać, ale co jeśli wciąż był w zamku z Ginny?

To było nie fair. Ron cieszył się dniem w towarzystwie Hermiony i jej rodziców, ale nie miał za dużo czasu, żeby pobyć z nią sam na sam. Harry mógł się widzieć z Ginny co tydzień. Zanim wszedł do pubu, rzucił zaklęcie, które pozbyło się smrodu papierosowego. Wiedział, że Hermiona nie byłaby zadowolona ze zwyczaju, który sobie przyswoił, ale nie chciał jeszcze rzucać. Zdecydował, że rzuci palenie, zanim wróci do domu na lato. Gdy wszedł do środka, obiecał sobie w duchu, że będzie miał oko na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego dziewczynę.

* * *

Jane Granger oglądała mecz Quidditcha w osłupieniu. Widziała, jak Harry i Ginny latali w Norze, ale to było coś zupełnie innego.

Zwróciła się do córki.

- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

- Wiem – odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem – Chciałabym, żebyś mogła zobaczyć, jak Harry gra. Jest niesamowity. Trafił do drużyny na pierwszym roku – najmłodszy od stulecia. Gdy lata, jest kompletnie nieustraszony. Widziałam, jak nurkuje w taki sposób, że w ogóle nie powinien już z tego manewru wyjść, a w ostatniej chwili podciąga miotłę i ma na twarzy nonszalancki uśmieszek.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć – powiedziała Jane, patrząc na Harry'ego. Ten uważnie oglądał teraz Ginny.

Podążając za spojrzeniem matki, Hermiona zachichotała.

- Miał tyle ran i otarć na szóstym roku od patrzenia na nią. Potrafił się tak zapatrzyć, że zapominał o unikaniu tłuczków.

Jane roześmiała się.

- Mogę sobie to wyobrazić. Naprawdę jest w niej zakochany.

Hugh zwrócił się do córki.

- A ty lubisz latać?

- Nie – odparła Hermiona, potrząsając głową. – Nienawidziłam lekcji latania. Wiecie, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w sporcie, a to jest połączona magia, sport i wysokość. Potrafię się utrzymać na miotle, jeśli już muszę, ale nie lubię na nich latać.

- To słabo – odpowiedział Hugh. – Chciałbym spróbować.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Jakoś się nie dziwię.

Jej oczy rozjaśniały, gdy Ron wszedł po schodach, by do nich dołączyć. Przywitał się z wszystkimi i uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym podał jej dłoń. Poczuła lekkie rozczarowanie, że nie otrzymała od niego pocałunku, ale pomyślała, że może jest trochę bardziej powściągliwy ze względu na jej rodziców.

- Grasz w Quidditcha? – spytał Rona Hugh, gdy ten już usiadł na miejsce.

- Tak – odparł Ron z uśmiechem. – Jestem obrońcą. – Wskazał na Gryfońskiego obrońcę. – Byłem w drużynie przez ostatnie dwa lata w szkole.

- To trochę jak bramkarz, prawda? Stara się powstrzymywać przeciwną drużynę przed zdobyciem punktu – stwierdził Hugh.

Ron pokiwał głową. Słyszał, jak Dean porównywał obrońcę do bramkarza i był właściwie pewien, że można było takiego porównania dokonać.

- To dużo trudniejsze, niż się wydaje.

Skrzywił się, gdy Eric, obrońca Gryfonów, wpuścił gola.

- Grałem z braćmi w naszym ogrodzie przez lata, ale ciężko mi było przez parę pierwszych gier pamiętać, żeby bronić wszystkich trzech obręczy. Po pierwszej grze chciałem odejść z drużyny, ale zmieniłem zdanie i coraz lepiej mi szło z czasem. Nasz obrońca, Eric, jest nowy. Jego kuzynka, Angelina, była moją pierwszą kapitan, więc on grał już od lat, ale to jego pierwszy rok w drużynie. Nie grali w zeszłym roku.

Jane wzdrygnęła się.

- Słyszałam, że w zeszłym roku było tu okropnie.

- Śmierciożercy prowadzili szkołę – odezwała się Hermiona. – Profesor Snape wydawał się chronić uczniów przed najgorszymi impulsami Śmierciożerców, ale już wystarczająco usłyszałam o tym, jak… - Głos jej się załamał. – To okropne. Pani Florence, nasza terapeutka była bardzo zajęta.

Ron popatrzył na nią z niepokojem.

- Skąd wiesz? Spotkałaś się z nią?

- Tak, wszyscy z nas się z nią spotkali – odparła. – Wciąż mam koszmary dotyczące Dworu Malfoyów i czasami o końcowej bitwie. Ginny jest wzywana parę nocy na tydzień, żeby pomóc niektórym dziewczętom miewającym koszmary i wiem, że sama też je ma.

- Cieszę się, że jest ktoś, kto pomaga wam sobie z tym poradzić – powiedział smutno Hugh. Nie mógł nawet myśleć o tym, co tu się w zeszłym roku musiało dziać. Czuł się trochę szczęśliwy, że jego córka nie była w szkole, bo wszystko, przez co przeszła już brzmiało wystarczająco okropnie.

Gdy patrzył na dzieci latające na miotłach z wielkimi prędkościami, zastanawiał się, czy jeśli zobaczyłby to zanim Hermiona zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie, to czy zgodziłby się tak od razu na jej uczęszczanie tam. Hermiona zawsze była trochę inna od reszty dzieci. Była taka mądra i naprawdę cieszyła ją nauka, naprawdę był w złym nastroju, gdy wracała ze szkoły zalana łzami i wciąż pamiętał jej daremne oczekiwanie na przyjęcia urodzinowe kolegów.

Jej przypadkowa magia była trudna do zrozumienia. Różne dziwne rzeczy miały miejsce, gdy inne dzieci ją zaczepiały i nie miał pojęcia, jak to wyjaśnić. Gdy przyszła do nich profesor McGonagall i wyjaśniła, że Hermiona jest czarownicą, wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Raczej oczekiwał, że Hermiona wolałaby trafić do innej szkoły, ale Hogwart był kompletnie inny niż sobie mógł wyobrazić.

Hermiona regularnie pisała listy i na początku on i Jane martwili się, gdy informowała tylko i zajęciach, a nie było żadnej wzmianki o przyjaciołach. Powoli zaczęły napływać historie o Harrym i Ronie, i Hugh odetchnął z ulgą. Przez lata listy Hermiony opowiadały o coraz to nowych przyjaciołach, ale żadne z nich nie zastąpiło Harry'ego albo Rona. Zastanawiał się, która z jej przyjaźni zmieniłaby się w coś większego i naprawdę był zaskoczony, gdy wybrała chłopaka, który miał tendencję do największego denerwowania jej, ale Jane nie była aż tak bardzo zdziwiona.

Hugh szczerze był zadowolony z rozmów z Ronem i jego rodziną, ale wciąż nie był pewien, czy ten chłopak był odpowiedni dla jego córeczki. Według niego, Harry wydawał się lepszym partnerem dla jego księżniczki. Harry był także wychowywany w czymś, o czym Hugh myślał jako „normalnym świecie", był wobec Hermiony troskliwy i nigdy nie wywoływał u niej łez, co ciągle czynił Ron. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że Harry był prawdziwym bohaterem i widocznie był także całkiem bogaty. Hugh musiał zaakceptować jednak, że Harry nie był dla niej tym jedynym. Był jednak zadowolony, że chłopak myślał o Hermionie jak o siostrze.

Obserwując Rona, Hugh zdecydował, że postara się poznać go trochę lepiej. Hermiona bardzo go lubiła, ale był bardzo zadowolony, że nie czuła nagłej potrzeby wyjścia za mąż. Był trochę zaniepokojony, gdy usłyszał o zaręczynach Harry'ego i Ginny, ale Jane upewniła go, że Hermiona nadal planowała uczęszczanie na Uniwersytet i odkrycie, kim naprawdę jest, zanim osiądzie.

Hermiona ścisnęła lekko dłoń Rona. Był dziś wyjątkowo cichy.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób, który zawsze trochę ją oczarowywał.

- Tak, po prostu brakuje mi bycia tu z tobą.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, ale bardzo cieszyły ją jego słowa. Ron nie był zwykle taki ekspresywny w swoich wypowiedziach.

- Ja też za tobą tęsknię. To trochę nie fair, że widzę się z Harrym co tydzień, ale nie z tobą.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jestem pewien, że Harry i Seamus opowiadali ci trochę, że potrafię być szorstkim dupkiem, gdy zaczynają rozmawiać o Hogwarcie. Mimo, że chciałbym być tu z tobą, myślę, że robię dobrze. George uczy mnie, jak robić różne produkty i naprawdę mnie słucha. Niedługo zaczniemy wymyślać jakieś nowe dowcipy.

Hermiona słuchała, jak Ron opowiadał o jego życiu w Londynie i była szczęśliwa, że mówił tak dużo. Wydawał się dużo bardziej otwarty niż latem i wyraźnie był z siebie zadowolony.

- A co z pizzerią? – spytała.

Przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Nie jestem pewien – przyznał. – George był strasznie podekscytowany, ale stracił trochę zapału ostatnio. Percy i Fleur robili więcej w tym kierunku niż ja i George.

- A jak George? Wydawało się, że dobrze sobie radził.

- Ma dobre i złe dni. – odparł wymijająco Ron. – Był bardzo podekscytowany, że będzie tu w ten weekend i wesprze Ginny. Pisze do niego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, a on uwielbia słyszeć, co u niej.

- O tym nie pomyślałam – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zakładałam, że za każdym razem, gdy wysyłała Atenę, był to list do Harry'ego.

Ron roześmiał się.

- Pisze do niego prawie codziennie. Robi się z tym naprawdę żałosny.

Ron musiał się schylić, gdy Harry uderzył go w ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od gry.

- To prawda i wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze.

- Nie jestem żałosny – bronił się Harry. – Po prostu uwielbiam dostawać od niej listy.

- I nosisz je przy sobie, czytając pierdyliard razy.

- Coś podobnego – wymamrotał Harry, posyłając najlepszemu przyjacielowi jadowite spojrzenie, ale szybko powrócił do gry, gdy tłum zaryczał. Ginny właśnie zdobyła kolejnego gola, a po chwili Amber złapała znicza dla Gryffindoru.

Harry szybko wstał i zaczął wiwatować. Gdy zawodnicy zlecieli z boiska, profesor Flitwick i pani Hooch ustawili stacje dla mugolskich rodziców, którzy chcieliby spróbować latania na miotle.

Hugh był jednym z pierwszych w kolejce i ostrożnie wdrapał się na miotłę, po czym dokładnie wykonywał instrukcje pani Hooch. Nie mógł latać zbyt wysoko, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że latał. To było porywcze doświadczenie. Zanim wylądował, pomachał do Jane, która zrobiła mu zdjęcie. Hermiona miała na twarzy wyraz ekstremalnej dumy i zażenowania jednocześnie.

- To było niesamowite – powiedział Hugh, gdy dołączył do córki i jej przyjaciół. – Chciałbym polatać trochę wyżej albo zrobić jakieś akrobacje, ale to było super.

- Panie Granger, jeśli pan chce, możemy pana zabrać następnym razem, gdy będziemy w Norze.

Oczy Hugha rozjaśniały.

- To byłoby wspaniałe! Na pewno przystanę na propozycję, młody człowieku.

* * *

Gdy szli do zamku na lunch, Hugh rozmawiał z raczej imponującą profesor McGonagall.

- Co pan myśli o szkole? – spytała, gdy wychodzili z boiska.

- Generalnie, jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział szczerze. – Naprawdę byłem zadowolony, mogąc się dowiedzieć o wszystkich zajęciach i o tym, czego się tu uczą.

Pokiwała głową.

- Dlaczego czuję, że coś pana niepokoi?

Hugh westchnął i zatrzymał się. Dyrektorka zrobiła to samo i usunęli się z drogi, którą szedł teraz tłu,.

- Jestem zaniepokojony, że omija się tyle ważnych tematów. Nie ma literatury, matematyki, geografii, czy nauk przyrodniczych. Naprawdę trochę mnie niepokoi, że dzieci przestają się tego uczyć w wieku jedenastu lat. Jestem zadowolony, że jest tu tyle zajęć pozalekcyjnych, ale muszę przyznać, że Hermiona nigdy o nich nie wspominała. Słyszałem o Quidditchu i lataniu, ale o niczym innym. Dobrze tu uczycie te dzieci, ale nie mogą już dobrze funkcjonować w mugolskim świecie. Nawet Hermiona, która jest bardzo mądra, jest sporo z tyłu, jeśli chodzi o mugolską technologię, używanie komputerów i tak dalej. My, mugole, też potrafimy zrobić niesamowite rzeczy i boję się, że tutaj niczego o nich się nie uczy.

Profesor McGonagall słuchała beznamiętnie. Podczas gdy jej pierwszym odruchem byłaby obrona jej ukochanej szkoły, chciała żeby ta szkoła była najlepsza, więc właściwie słuchanie było potrzebne.

- Rozumiem niektóre z pana niepokojów. Nie mamy nic, co odpowiadałoby literaturze czy geografii i prawdopodobnie trzeba by temu zaradzić. Uczymy Numerologii, co jest naszym sposobem używania liczb, a co do nauk przyrodniczych – uczymy tu magii, co, śmiem twierdzić, jest odpowiednikiem nauk przyrodniczych. Jesteśmy szkołą magiczną i mamy siedem krótkich lat na przygotowanie naszych uczniów, aby byli w pełni wykwalifikowanymi czarodziejami i czarownicami. Są ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że powinno się znieść Zielarstwo albo Astronomię, ale obydwa przedmioty wpływają na inne.

Myślała nad tym przez parę chwil.

- Mogę być zadowolona, że nasi uczniowie nie będą wyszkoleni do życia w mugolskim świecie, ani zapoznani z mugolską technologią. Nie znam się na komputerach, słyszałam o nich, ale nie jestem pewna, do czego służą. Nie chciałabym, żeby nasi uczniowie odwrócili się od własnego dziedzictwa albo świata, z którego przyszli, ale musimy ich przygotować do życia w magicznym świecie. Technologia taka jak pan sugeruje nie działa tu, w Hogwarcie. Magia utrzymująca się w powietrzu powoduje, że wszelkie urządzenia elektroniczne są bezużyteczne.

- Rozumiem, że elektronika tu nie zadziała. Może jakiś obóz letni? – zasugerował Hugh. – Zajęcia z mugolskiej technologii lub literatury mogłyby być prowadzone latem.

Profesor McGonagall powoli pokiwała głową.

- Porozmawiam z moimi kolegami i może uda się przekonać jakiegoś bardziej ogarniętego w mugolskiej technologii absolwenta, aby nauczał na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Mieliśmy kiedyś umowę z Oxfordem, paręset lat temu, może uda się to odrodzić. Po prostu w tym roku jest przeładowanie zajęć, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. Nasza podstawa programowa historii i Mugoloznawstwa jest kompletnie nowa i mam nadzieję, że uda się trochę zmniejszyć przepaść między naszymi światami.

Ruszyli w stronę zamku.

- Zastanawiam się, panie Granger, czy miałby pan coś przeciwko ustawieniu spotkania za tydzień albo dwa. Zastanawiałam się nad stworzeniem mugolskiej rady rodziców i chciałabym usłyszeć pana zdanie.

- To byłoby wspaniałe – odparł. – Moja żona i ja poznaliśmy kilka rodzin w ten weekend i szczerze, trochę żałujemy, że nie mogliśmy się spotkać wcześniej. Może wtedy udałoby się zrobić coś w kierunku poprawy sytuacji rodziców, żeby nie czuli się tacy niepewni i odizolowani.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała. – Jestem zadowolona, mogąc z panem porozmawiać i nie mogę się doczekać, co od pana usłyszę na spotkaniu. Wyślę do pana w przyszłym tygodniu sowę, żeby umówić spotkanie.

* * *

Ron był w dużo lepszym nastroju, gdy on i Hermiona wyślizgnęli się na trochę prywatnych chwil po meczu Quidditcha. Był zaskoczony, jak dobrze poszedł weekend z rodzicami. Jego rodzice udali się do domu po turnieju Quidditcha. Ron zastanawiał się, czy to trochę nie przerosło jego matki.

Generalnie myślał, że radziła sobie znacznie lepiej, ale wciąż miała złe dni. Był zadowolony, że udało jej się tu w ogóle pojawić.

Hermiona zaskoczyła go, gdy podarowała mu jej zdjęcie w ramce. Widocznie Dennis zrobił zdjęcia wszystkim uczniom i Ron myślał, że to zrobione Hermionie było cudowne. Było jej zdjęcie w hogwardzkich szatach na tle góry książek w bibliotece i inne, dużo bardziej luźne, na tle jeziora. Według niego wyglądała ślicznie.

Na lunchu, usiedli z panem i panią Granger, Harrym i Ginny. No i zaczęło się. Mniej więcej w połowie posiłku, przynajmniej wtedy Ron to zauważył.

Ginny załadowała coś na widelec i podała Harry'emu.

- Proszę, kochanie, spróbuj.

Harry bez wahania otworzył usta i spróbował podanego kawałka.

- Dobre.

Ginny coś powiedziała, ale Ron nie usłyszał, co to było. Po prostu gadała, jak zwykle, o dupie Maryni, a Harry po prostu jej słuchał. To było trochę denerwujące, gdy ona cały czas podawała mu coś do jedzenia, a jeszcze gorsze, gdy zaczął się odwdzięczać. Ron popatrzył na Hermionę, która na szczęście była zbyt rozsądna, żeby coś takiego robić.

- Ginny, on potrafi sam się nakarmić – zauważył w końcu Ron.

- Nie karmię go – powiedziała Ginny, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Po prostu dawałam mu do spróbowania różne potrawy.

Harry posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Nie powinien pozwalać swojej dziewczynie tak go upokarzać.

Gdy danie główne zniknęło, na stole pojawił się cały rząd deserów. Harry oczywiście natychmiast nałożył sobie sporą porcję tarty melasowej, a Ginny po trochę wszystkiego. Co chwilę, Ginny sięgała widelcem i zwijała kawałek z talerza Harry'ego.

Nie było nic, co denerwowałoby Rona bardziej niż ludzie próbujący jeść z jego talerza i nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Harry mógł pozwolić Ginny po prostu kraść kawałek jego jedzenia. Właśnie w takich chwilach chciałby, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie spotykał się z jego siostrą. W jaki sposób Harry nie rozumiał, że sposób, w jaki Ginny się zachowywała, powodował, że źle wyglądał.

* * *

Gdy posiłek dobiegł końca, profesor McGonagall wstała i zwróciła na siebie uwagę.

- Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim rodzicom i uczniom za uczynienie pierwszego dorocznego Weekendu z Rodzicami wielkim sukcesem.

Fala aplauzu przeszła przez Wielką Salę i profesor McGonagall poczekała cierpliwie, aż wszyscy się uciszą.

- Uczniowie pracowali naprawdę ciężko, żeby ten weekend wypadł najlepiej, jak tylko się dało. Wielu uczniów brało udział w bardzo różny sposób, od bycia przewodnikami, wyjaśniania klubów, brania udziału w meczu Quidditcha i oczywiście planowania i przygotowywania szkoły na weekend. Jest jedna uczennica, której chciałabym szczególnie dziś podziękować. Nasza Prefekt Naczelna, Ginny Weasley, zaproponowała pomysł Weekendu z Rodzicami i odegrała główną rolę w planowaniu i przygotowywaniu go.

Znów w Wielkiej Sali wybuchły oklaski. Ginny spłonęła uroczym rumieńcem, a Harry klaskał z dumą.

Profesor McGonagall pomachała ręką, żeby Ginny podeszła do stołu prezydialnego i gdy już się tam znalazła, profesor powiedziała:

- Gratulacje, panno Weasley! Otrzymuje pani nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły. Ta odznaka jest dla pani, a inna zostanie umieszczona w Izbie Pamięci. Zrobiła pani naprawdę dużo, żeby znów ożywić i zjednoczyć szkołę po naprawdę tragicznym i okropnym roku. W zeszłym roku pani przewodnictwo pomogło poprowadzić rewolucję przeciwko Śmierciożercom, którzy przejęli szkołę, a w tym roku pomaga uleczyć naszą szkołę.

Podała Ginny plakietkę z jej nazwiskiem i obrazkiem transparentu z napisem „Pierwszy Doroczny Weekend z Rodzicami". Uczniowie wstali i wiwatowali dużo głośniej niż wcześniej. Harry gwizdał i radośnie wykrzykiwał imię swojej narzeczonej.

Ginny odebrała odznakę i uścisnęła dłoń profesor McGonagall, po czym zdecydowała pozbyć się formalności i przytuliła raczej surową nauczycielkę, która odwzajemniła uścisk. Wycierając oczy, Ginny zwróciła się do uczniów.

- Bardzo wam dziękuję! Naprawdę doceniam zaszczyt. Chciałabym wspomnieć jednego z moich poległych przyjaciół, który podsunął mi pomysł Weekendu z Rodzicami. Colin Creevey, który niestety zginął w bitwie, powiedział mi o rodzinnych weekendach, które były obchodzone w jego szkole i po okropnościach ostatniego roku zdecydowałam, że potrzebujemy nie tylko zobaczyć się z rodzicami, ale także upewnić ich, że jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Ginny odeszła na swoje miejsce wśród jeszcze większych wiwatów. Niektórzy przyjaciele zatrzymywali ją i przytulali bądź ściskali jej dłoń. Trochę to trwało, zanim dotarła na miejsce. Harry uściskał ją i pocałował głęboko.

- Gratki, Gin! – powiedział czule, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pogratulowała jej, a także uściskała ją. Ginny poczuła lekką ulgę, bo bała się, że Hermiona może być zdenerwowana widząc, jaki zaszczyt otrzymała Ginny. Ron nie wydawał się na zbyt szczęśliwego, ale jego uczucia były dalekie od normy już od dłuższego czasu, więc nie brała tego do serca.

Profesor McGonagall po raz kolejny zwróciła na siebie uwagę.

- Po raz kolejny, chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za udział w tym weekendzie. Personel i ja ucieszyliśmy się możliwością porozmawiania z tyloma rodzicami. Po konsultacji z naszą profesor Mugoloznawstwa i kolegami w Ministerstwie ustawiliśmy numer telefonu, na który mogą zadzwonić rodzice, aby szybko się z nami skontaktować.

- Ten numer jest, jak mi powiedziano, w niezwykłej konfiguracji jak na numer telefonu, ale brzmi on 46492787 724665. Jest on umieszczony w paczkach powitalnych. Zadzwoni do centralki, która przekaże nam informacje. Nie jest to zamierzone do kontaktu z uczniami, ale aby porozmawiać z personelem.

- Rozmawiałam z kilkoma rodzicami i poprosiłam o spotkania. Mam nadzieję, że ta nowa i otwarta komunikacja zostanie utrzymana przez cały rok. Pociąg odjeżdża za trzydzieści minut, a podróż do Londynu nie powinna potrwać dłużej niż trzy godziny.

* * *

- Harry!

Podnosząc wzrok, Harry zobaczył Billa wchodzącego do nowego fast-foodu na Pokątnej.

- Bill! Dosiądziesz się?

- Pewnie – odparł Bill, spoglądając na zegarek. – Mam sporo czasu.

Gdy Bill dostał lunch, usiadł obok Harry'ego.

- Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział Bill, gdy już usiadł. – Słyszałem, że Ginny świetnie się bawiła przez weekend. Wysłała list do mnie i Fleur, i po prostu wychodziła z siebie z radości.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- To prawda, świetnie się bawiła. Mówiła ci o jej nagrodzie za zasługi dla szkoły?

Bill musiał ukryć uśmiech, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo rozświetliła się twarz Harry'ego, gdy tylko wspomniał imię Ginny. Trochę zabawne było, że zawsze myślał, że będzie nadopiekuńczy wobec jedynej siostry, ale widział, jak bardzo Harry ją kochał i w jakiś sposób nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż wspierać parę.

- Mama mówiła – wyjaśnił Bill, rozpakowując kanapkę. – Jest taka dumna z Ginny.

- To super – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Ginny ciężko pracowała i dobrze widzieć, że dostała uznanie, na jakie zasługuje. Wszyscy bardzo dobrze się bawili.

Bill potaknął.

- Słyszałem historie od ludzi w pracy. Jestem z niej taki dumny. Wygląda na to, że sporo się w tym roku napracowała. To naprawdę super, że może mieć taki cudowny ostatni rok. Wydaje mi się, że pomaga jej, że widzi się z tobą co tydzień.

Rumieniąc się, Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wiem, czy tak dobrze bym sobie radził, gdybym nie mógł się z nią spotykać tak często. Mówiła, że chciała przenieść ślub na te święta, ale zmieniła zdanie. Naprawdę chce mieć wesele w Boże Narodzenie, ale jednocześnie chce, żebyśmy byli już małżeństwem.

- Rozumiem cię, wydawało się, że ja i Fleur byliśmy zaręczeni przez wieczność. To był tylko rok, ale czasami wydawało się dużo dłużej – powiedział współczująco Bill. – A co ty myślisz? – spytał z ciekawością.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę chciałbym już być jej mężem, ale ciężko byłoby wytrzymać taką separację. Czasem wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że się zgodziła, więc jestem zachwycony mogąc wziąć ślub, a czas i miejsce to już mnie mało obchodzi. Może się zdecydować na te święta, następne święta, Halloween, kiedy chce.

Dwójka czarodziejów luźno rozmawiała, jedząc lunch. Harry podzielił się niektórymi wspomnieniami z treningu, a Bill opowiadał o przygodach z łamaniem klątw. Gdy skończyli lunch, Harry bawił się opakowaniem, w którym była kanapka. To była idealna okazja, żeby opowiedzieć Billowi o jego zmartwieniach, ale był w dobrym nastroju i nie był pewien, czy przytaczać temat.

Bill jednak podjął decyzję za niego.

- Co się dzieję z Georgem i Ronem? Fleur myślała, że byli zachwyceni pomysłem pizzerii, ale teraz nie robią w tym kierunku zupełnie nic. Budynek jest wyremontowany i udekorowany, ale cały czas przekładają rozmowy kwalifikacyjne. Mówili ci coś o tym?

Harry westchnął.

- Właściwie to chciałem z tobą o tym pogadać. Martwię się o nich. Zaprzyjaźnili się blisko z grupką innych sprzedawców z Pokątnej i ostatnio spędzali sporo nocy w pubach. Sporo sobie imprezują i często musiałem ich wyciągać z Dziurawego Kotła. Seamus i ja musieliśmy ich dosłownie stamtąd wyciągać na siłę. Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Jeśli powiem cokolwiek, George zwykle nic nie mówi, a Ron wyjeżdża z tekstem, że nie wiem, jak to stracić brata i nie mogę ich krytykować. Ron zaczął nawet palić. Poprosiłem go, żeby nie palił w domu, ale Stworek powiedział mi zeszłej nocy, że nadal pali w swoim pokoju.

Bill słuchał z narastającym niepokojem.

- Kurwa mać! Miałem nadzieję, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłem. Widziałem, jak pili ostatniego wieczora i miałem nadzieję, że to jednorazowe wydarzenie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, to się staje coraz częstsze. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mam rozmawiać z Ronem. Jest cały czas wkurzony. Denerwuje się, bo widzę się z Ginny co tydzień, a on nie może tak często spotykać się z Hermioną. Próbowałem nie rozmawiać przy nim o Ginny, bo on zawsze zaczyna swój wywód na temat, jak to bardzo jest nie fair i że nie powinienem dostawać specjalnego traktowania.

- Nie dostajesz specjalnego traktowania – powiedział Bill. – Po prostu masz zajęcia. Myślałem, że Ron mówił coś o zaczynaniu treningu na Aurora wiosną, prawda?

- Wiesz, mnie się wydaje, że powiedział to, żeby twoja mama albo Hermiona dały mu spokój – powiedział Harry. – Wyraził się dobitnie, że nie chce być Aurorem, albo może powinienem powiedzieć, nie chce brać udziału w treningu. Twierdzi, że żadne z nas nie powinno brać udziału w tym treningu z powodu wszystkiego, co się stało, gdy byliśmy w szkole. Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, że w pracy Aurora jest dużo więcej do nauczenia się, ale on mnie nie słucha.

- Muszę z nim pogadać – powiedział Bill, kręcąc głową. – Wiem, że są zrozpaczeni z powodu… z powodu straty Freda. Wszyscy jesteśmy, ale nie możemy tego używać jako wymówki do chlania co noc i ignorowania obowiązków.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

- Nie chcę po prostu zrzucać na ciebie takich wiadomości i odchodzić, ale muszę być już w Ministerstwie.

- W porządku, rozumiem – odparł Bill. Wstał, gdy Harry to zrobił i uścisnął mu dłoń. – Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wiem, że nie było łatwo.

Gdy Harry poszedł, Bill kołysał się przez chwilę na krześle i wysłał wiadomość do Gringotta, że ma wyjątkową sytuację w rodzinie i musię się tym zająć, po czym ruszył do Dziurawego Kotła.

Tom, stary barman, stał jak zwykle za barem, gdy Bill wszedł.

- Dzień dobry, panie Weasley. Nie widać pana za często o tej porze dnia.

- Nie przychodzę tu za często – potwierdził Bill. – Proszę raz kremowe.

Bez słowa Tom wyciągnął schłodzone piwo kremowe z baru i nalał je do szklanki, po czym przesunął po barze do Billa.

- Dzięki – powiedział Bill, zaczynając pić. Uśmiechnął się. Piwo kremowe zawsze przypominało mu o tych cudownych popołudniach w Hogsmeade, gdy był dzieckiem. Rozglądając się po barze, był bardzo zadowolony, że nie było tłoczno. Raczej nie chciał, żeby ktoś podsłuchał rozmowę.

- Tom, chciałem cię zapytać o moich braci.

Bill od razu zobaczył reakcję na jego słowa i załamał się. Miał nadzieję, że po prostu może Harry źle odebrał to, co się z nimi działo.

- Nie dziwię się, żeś przyszedł – powiedział Tom. Pokręcił głową. – To dobrzy chłopcy, ale zbyt dużo piją. Biedny pan Potter, nie wydaje mi się, żeby był taki tydzień, żebym go nie musiał niepokoić od miesięcy. Zawsze jest cierpliwy, przychodzi, płaci za nich i wyciąga ich stąd. Nie cierpię tego robić, ale robią się głośni i inni klienci nie są zbyt szczęśliwi.

Bill zaczął się nerwowo wiercić na miejscu. Harry nie wspomniał nic o płaceniu żadnych rachunków.

- Harry wspomniał coś o towarzystwie, w jakim się obracają.

- Zawsze są z tymi dziewczynami ze sklepów – doszedł go głos z tyłu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył uroczą blondynkę. Lekko się zarumieniła. – Przepraszam, jestem Hanna Abbott. Chodziłam z Harrym i Ronem do szkoły.

- Miło cię poznać, Hanna – powiedział Bill. – Eee… a kim są te dziewczyny ze sklepów?

- Tak je nazywamy, ja i Harry – wyjaśniła Hanna. – To bardzo urocze dziewczęta, które pracują w sklepach na całej Pokątnej. Większość z nich nie chodziła do Hogwartu i żadna z nich nie brała udziału w wojnie, ale wszystkie są szczęśliwe, mogąc świętować jej koniec. Po prostu płytkie ladacznice, które lubią imprezy.

Hanna spłonęła rumieńcem, gdy Bill uniósł brew. – Przepraszam, nie lubię ich za bardzo. Gdy zaczęłam tu pracować, próbowałam z nimi rozmawiać, ale widocznie nie jestem wystarczająco dobra, żeby móc się obracać w ich towarzystwie. Mają „standardy".

- Wspaniale – powiedział sarkastycznie Bill. Przez chwilę o tym myślał. – Wiesz, czemu moi bracia się kręcą w ich pobliżu? To znaczy, Ron ma dziewczynę, a mnie się wydaje, że George nie jest jeszcze gotów na żadną poważną relację.

- To dziewczyny to raczej nie żaden materiał na związek – wyjaśniła chłodno Hanna. – Wydaje mi się, że George trochę zagaduje do jednej czy dwóch z nich, ale Ron jest po prostu oczarowany uwagą, jaką na niego zwracają. Wiesz, w szkole zawsze był w cieniu Harry'ego, a tu jest bohaterem. Trochę mu to uderzyło do głowy.

* * *

Harry siadał do śniadania, gdy przez okno wleciała Atena niosąc list od Ginny. Odebrał go z uśmiechem i podał Atenie trochę bekonu i soku dyniowego, który wzięła, po czym odleciała na żerdź w pokoju Harry'ego.

_28 października 1998_

_Cześć, kochanie!_

_Mam właśnie czas na napisanie szybkiej notki. Mamy rano małego kolosa z Transmutacji i Hermiona twierdzi, że nie jestem wystarczająco przygotowana, więc czeka mnie małe zakuwanko w nocy._

_Zaczynamy się przygotowywać do świątecznej pantomimy i jest przy tym świetna zabawa. Hermiona i ja pracujemy przy scenie i właśnie pracowałyśmy ze skrzatami, żeby przygotować potrzebne tła. Były już castingi i Demelza dostała rolę Atheldy, czarownicy, która została okradziona. Jest zachwycona._

_Rola Amaty dostała się strasznie słodkiej piątorocznej Puchonce, a Justin dostał rolę rycerza. Wydaje mi się, że Sophie, ta Puchonka, jest strasznie podekscytowana, bo jest zabujana w Justinie i nie potrafiła się przemóc, żeby do niego zagadać (Wiem, jak to jest!)._

_Hermiona mnie zaraz zabije wzrokiem, więc chyba lepiej zacznę się uczyć. Kocham cię, tęsknię i nie mogę się doczekać, gdy cię zobaczę w piątek._

_Kocham na zawsze,_

_Twoja Ginny._

Harry uśmiechał się, czytając raz za razem list Ginny. Nie było w nim zbyt wiele, ale sam fakt, że poświęciła czas, żeby do niego napisać, sprawiał, że czuł się wyjątkowo.

- Ej, obudź się! – powiedział Ron, pstrykając mu przed oczami palcami.

Harry podniósł wzrok, zakłopotany. Patrząc na drugą stronę stołu, zaskoczyło go, że zobaczył tam Rona wlepiającego w niego gały.

- Co?

- Co? – powtórzył kpiąco Ron. – Potrafisz być bardziej odrażający? Wzdychasz i uśmiechasz się nad głupim listem jak jakaś durna uczennica.

Harry spojrzał w dół, rumieniąc się. _Chyba nie było aż tak źle, prawda?_

- Nie mogę być szczęśliwy, że moja narzeczona wysłała mi list?

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jaką reputację sobie zyskujesz? Dziewczyny myślą, że lekko niewieściejesz.

- Jakie dziewczyny? – spytał Harry z oburzeniem.

- Dziewczyny ze sklepów – powiedział Ron. – Nie wychodzisz nigdy z nami się napić, zachowujesz się większość czasu jak stary dziwak. „Ron, przestań pić! Ron, przestań palić!" Dobry Boże, nie jesteś moim ojcem. Nawet mój ojciec nie jest takim wrzodem na dupie.

- Nie jestem wrzodem na dupie! – zaprotestował Harry. Zaczynał się denerwować.

- Kiedy ostatnio się bawiłeś? – spytał go Ron. – Siedzisz tylko w domu i ślęczysz nad listami Ginny.

- Nieprawda. Świetnie się bawiłem w zeszły weekend.

- W zeszły weekend – powtórzył pogardliwie Ron. – Wiesz, jakiego idiotę z siebie zrobiłeś w zeszły weekend? Chodzisz za moją siostrą jak piesek na smyczy, pozwalasz jej cię karmić, to było żałosne. Powinieneś usłyszeć ludzi, którzy się z ciebie śmiali. „Tak, Ginny", albo „Oczywiście, Ginny". Nie masz żadnego szacunku do siebie? Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby ci tak nadskakiwała!

- Nie nadskakuje mi! – odparł gniewnie Harry. – Kocham ją, do cholery!

- W mniej niż sześć miesięcy przekształciłeś się z bohatera czarodziejskiego świata do pośmiewiska czarodziejskiego świata, wszystko z powodu mojej głupiej siostry!

- To było poniżej pasa – powiedział Seamus, wchodząc do kuchni. Popatrzył pomiędzy dwoma przyjaciółmi, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

- Próbuję mu tylko pomóc – bronił się Ron. – Robi z siebie głupka z powodu mojej siostry i nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów.

- Wcale nie robi z siebie głupka.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś po jego stronie – powiedział podle Ron. – Nie myśl sobie, że nie zauważyłem, że się z nim nagle zaprzyjaźniasz. Szukasz nowego najlepszego kumpla? Nagle zauważyłeś, że jest bogaty i masz nadzieję, że podzieli się fortuną? Życzę szczęścia. Jedyna osoba, na którą wydaje pieniądze, to moja siostra – nie żeby na to zasługiwała.

Pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem.

- Wychodzę stąd. Nie mogę wytrzymać, gdy ślęczy nad listem mojej siostry, gdy jej tu nawet nie ma.

Gdy Ron wyszedł, Seamus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go porządnie w brzuch.

- Co to, kurwa, było?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Harry. – Nie mam nawet pojęcia, czy mam być wkurwiony czy zraniony. Dostałem list od Ginny, a on się zaczął rozpływać nad tym, jak to ja robię z siebie głupka przy niej i ludzie się ze mnie śmieją i jestem kretynem – takie śmieci. Nie jest chyba tak źle, nie?

- Nie – upewnił go Seamus. – Myślę, że jest wkurzony, że nie dostaje tylu listów od Hermiony, jak ty od Ginny. Znasz go – on zawsze reaguje nerwowo.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Naprawdę mnie już wnerwia. Jeśli się nie ogarnie… - Jęknął, przerywając. – Kurwa mać! Nie mam pojęcia, co z nim zrobić. Część mnie chce go wywalić, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było najlepsze wyjście.

- Rozmawiałeś z Billem, prawda?

Harry potaknął, składając list i wkładając ostrożnie do kieszeni.

- Mam nadzieję, że Bill przemówi mu do rozumu – powiedział Seamus, gdy opuszczali dom.

* * *

Ron był bardzo zdenerwowany, biegnąc przez Pokątną w stronę sklepu. Zeszłego wieczoru dziewczyny cały czas gadały o Harrym. Tak naprawdę twierdziły, że zdjęcia jego i Ginny w gazetach są słodkie, ale Rona naprawdę doprowadzało to już do szału, to całe zainteresowanie Harrym.

Harry nie wiedział, jak to jest stracić brata. Jakie prawo miał krytykować George'a i jego za wychodzenie do pubu, żeby trochę się napić? Nikogo nie krzywdzili, a George wyglądał dużo lepiej niż latem.

O rzeczy, która go naprawdę denerwowała, nie mógł nawet porozmawiać z Harrym. Chloe i Emma myślały, że Harry i Ginny ze sobą spali. Chloe powiedziała coś o „seksualnej chemii" między nimi. Ron nie był do końca pewien, co miała na myśli, ale nie zamierzał o to pytać. Wśród komentarzy dziewcząt, rozmów Aurorów w Hogsmeade i faktu, że Harry'ego nie było w pokoju, gdy Ron wieczorem tam przyszedł, tworzył mu się w głowie obraz, który niespecjalnie mu się podobał.

Harry przecież nie bzykałby jego siostry tak po prostu nic nie mówiąc, prawda? Ron nie wiedział, czy ma być zdenerwowany czy zazdrosny. On i Hermiona trochę się zabawili, ale nigdy nie przekroczyli granic, które ona jasno zdefiniowała. Zakładał, że to samo miało miejsce w związku Harry'ego i Ginny, ale teraz się zaczął nad tym zastanawiać.

Był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał, że Harry i Ginny byli zaręczeni. To znaczyło, że Harry nie mieszał jego siostrze w głowie i myślał o tym poważnie. Ale czy Harry myślał, że zaręczyny dają mu prawo do spania z nią? W ogóle, czy Ginny by się na coś takiego zgodziła? Dean wyraził się jasno, że Ginny go szybko poskromiła i sprowadziła na ziemię. Na pewno zrobiłaby to samo z Harrym.

Ron nie mógł sobie wyobrazić ożenku w tej chwili. Naprawdę lubił Hermionę i to już od dłuższego czasu, ale byli stanowczo zbyt młodzi, żeby się tak sobie oddać. Chciał się dobrze bawić, a nie zamienić w nudny, stary wrzód na dupie, ale wydawało mu się, że Harry już dawno przekroczył tę granicę.

Jego temperament wciąż dawał o sobie znać, gdy doszedł do sklepu i wiedział, że musi się uspokoić. Z taką ilością potencjalnie niebezpiecznych, jeśli się je źle uwarzy, eliksirów, trzeźwe myślenie było bardzo ważne.

* * *

George czekał w kolejce do Ministerstwa, na sprawdzenie różdżki. Słyszał już o kazaniu Rona i nie był pewien, co za nim stoi. Wśród nastawienia Rona i porannej wizyty Billa, George czuł się źle. W jaki sposób wszystko mogło się tak źle potoczyć w tak krótkim czasie?

Gdy już jego różdżka została sprawdzona, George skierował się na drugie piętro. Zaskoczyła go nowa tabliczka upamiętniająca na ścianie w Sali magicznych okien prowadzącej od wind. Zatrzymał się, aby ją przeczytać.

Była poświęcona Aurorom poległym w wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi. George przełknął ślinę, widząc znajome nazwiska – Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks – Lupin i Rufus Scrimgeour. Był szczęśliwy, widząc nazwiska Franka i Alicii Longbottomów, mimo, że nie zginęli; Przebywali permanentnie w Świętym Mungu, po tym jak byli torturowani do utraty zmysłów przez grupę Śmierciożerców z Bellatriks Lestrange na czele. Potrząsnął głową, widząc ile żyć pochłonęła wojna.

Przez chwilę czuł się strasznie zawstydzony. Jego strata dawała o sobie znać i czasami zastanawiał się, czy da radę dalej żyć, ale nie był jedynym, który kogoś stracił. Pomyślał o tym, ile razy przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy on i Ron wyjeżdżali do Harry'ego, że nie ma pojęcia jak to jest stracić brata. Jak mogli to robić? Harry stracił tak wiele – rodziców, ojca chrzestnego, Remusa, Tonks, Dumbledore'a… Jak mógł w ogóle bagatelizować taką stratę?

George skierował się do Departamentu Aurorów i po paru minutach stał obok boksu Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zdjęcia na jego biurku. Było parę zdjęć Ginny, kilka z Teddym i nawet zdjęcie Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony zrobione krótko po Bitwie o Hogwart. George rozejrzał się, dziewczyna z przodu skierowała go tu, ale Harry'ego tu nie było.

- George?

Podnosząc wzrok, George ucieszył się, widząc, że zbliża się do niego Harry.

- Cześć, Harry.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z niepokojem Harry.

- Nie, wszystko okej – upierał się George. – Zastanawiałem się, czy miałbyś chwilkę, żeby pogadać.

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, że to nie była ważna sprawa, ale potaknął.

- Chodźmy do sali konferencyjnej, nie ma tam teraz nikogo.

Gdy dwójka czarodziejów usiadła już w sali, Harry spojrzał z niepokojem na Georga, czekając, aż się odezwie.

- Harry, po pierwsze, jestem winien ci przeprosiny. Wiem, że nie zachowywałem się dobrze i nie mogę uwierzyć, że cały czas zasłaniałem się Fredem.

Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale George uniósł rękę.

- Proszę, daj mi skończyć.

Harry potaknął i George kontynuował.

- Gdy byłem w Hogsmeade tego weekendu… to był trochę szok dla mnie. Chciałem tam pójść, żeby wesprzeć Ginny, ale przyznam, że byłem strasznie nerwowy. Nigdy nie byłem w Hogsmeade bez Freda. Gdy miałem trochę wolnego czasu… - złośliwy uśmieszek przeszedł mu przez twarz - …wślizgnąłem się do Hogwartu przez tunel w Miodowym Królestwie.

Jego twarz pociemniała, gdy przypomniał sobie ten moment.

- Wkurzyłem się na Freda. Wiesz, no kto normalny umiera od ściany? Ale się też roześmiałem, bo zginął w wybuchu. To ma sens, nie?

Harry pokiwał głową z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. George westchnął.

- Dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę dalej zachowywać się tak, jak się zachowywałem. Brakuje mi Freda bardziej niż mogę to powiedzieć. Czasem ciężko mi jest wyjść z łóżka, a w inne dni jest w porządku. Poszedłem do Świętego Munga w poniedziałek i będę chodził na spotkania dla osób, które straciły ukochanych w wojnie. Byłem na pierwszym spotkaniu i to mi naprawdę otworzyło oczy. Była tam jedna biedna kobieta, która straciła męża i dwójkę dzieci w ataku dzień przed bitwą. Dotarło wtedy do mnie, że nie jestem jedynym, który cierpi.

- To super – powiedział Harry. – Rozmawiałem z naszym terapeutą tutaj. Na początku nie chciałem tu iść. Wiesz, dałem sobie radę ze stratą rodziców, Syriusza i Dumbledore'a bez żadnej terapii, więc myślałem, że z tym też sobie poradzę, ale wiesz, co sobie uświadomiłem? Jakoś nigdy nie było mi z ich powodu smutno. Ginny była niesamowita. Przy niej mogłem się wygadać i strasznie mi pomogła. Nasz terapeuta pomógł mi się uporać z uczuciami. To też naprawdę pomogło.

- Nie wiedziałem – powiedział George.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie chciałem z tego robić sensacji. Ginny wiedziała, ale nie powiedziałem nikomu innemu. Naprawdę mi pomogli. Myślę, że ludzie wymagają od ciebie, żebyś sobie z tym poradził, ale to tak nie działa. Są dni, gdy myślę o czymś, o czym chciałbym porozmawiać z Syriuszem, albo coś, o co chciałbym zapytać Dumbledore'a, i gdy sobie przypominam, dlaczego nie mogę tego zrobić, załamuję się, ale dużo szybciej sobie z tym radzę.

- Chyba właśnie tego oczekiwałem – powiedział George. – Naprawdę jestem szczęściarzem. Nigdy naprawdę nikogo nie straciłem. Moi wujkowie zginęli, gdy byłem dzieckiem, ale jakoś mnie to specjalnie nie dotknęło. Poczułem się źle, gdy zginął Syriusz, Dumbledore i Moody, ale nie byłem im taki bliski. Gdy zobaczyłem Freda… nie będę kłamał, chciałem umrzeć. Myślałem o tym, ale nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić.

- Gdy byłem w Hogsmeade, dotarło do mnie, że robiłem plany dalszego życia bez Freda. No i w sobotę wieczór poszedłem do baru i schlałem się do nieprzytomności. – Westchnął. – Niezbyt dojrzały pomysł, ale najłatwiejszy. Muszę przestać to robić.

- Tak mi przykro, Harry. Naprawdę nie pomyślałem o tym, jak nasze picie wpływa na innych. Bill zrobił mi kazanie dziś rano. Nie wiedziałem, że musiałeś zapłacić ponad 100 galeonów za nasze chlanie. To jest takie upokarzające i naprawdę chcę ci to zwrócić.

- Nie – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy. Po prostu… to niedobrze, że pijesz tak dużo. Ron… nie mam pojęcia, co z nim zrobić.

- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co powiedział dziś rano – powiedział George z wstydem na twarzy.

Harry zaczerwienił się i opuścił wzrok. George kontynuował.

- Jest kompletnie w błędzie. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Nikt o tobie nie mówi i się z ciebie nie śmieje, a sam myślę, że jesteś idealny dla Ginny.

- Dlaczego tak wybuchnął? – spytał Harry w dezorientacji. – Próbowałem to jakoś wyjaśnić, ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się tak zachowuje.

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Jest zdenerwowany, że Hermiona jest w Hogwarcie, a on tu. Jest wkurzony, że nie może się z nią spotykać. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Chyba jest też zdenerwowany, że ty i Ginny… no, wiesz, że być może robicie rzeczy, których on nie robił z Hermioną.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musi się wyżywać na mnie. Ginny i ja spotykaliśmy się dłużej niż on i Hermiona, i jesteśmy sobie całkowicie oddani.

George uniósł ręce.

- Harry, stary, według mnie jesteś idealny dla mojej siostry i cieszę się, że się pobierzecie. Nie chcę szczegółowo wiedzieć, co robisz z Ginny, gdy jesteście sami.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu.

Wstając, George powiedział:

- Chciałem po prostu przyjść i cię przeprosić, i upewnić cię, że będę się starał ogarnąć. Idę dziś na spotkanie terapeutyczne, więc będę późno, ale nie będę pił.

Harry uśmiechnał się i uścisnął mu rękę.

- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, ale cieszę się, że otrzymujesz pomoc. Jeśli czegoś będziesz ode mnie potrzebował, daj mi znać.

* * *

- Tak się cieszę – powiedziała Ginny, po wysłuchaniu opowiadania Harry'ego o spotkaniu z Georgem, która miała miejsce kilka dni wcześniej. – Naprawdę potrzebuje trochę pomocy.

- Świetnie sobie radził – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że nawet się zapoznał bliżej z kimś przy kawie czy coś w tym stylu. Znów zaczyna normalnie rozmawiać z ludzmi.

- A Ron?

- Jest wkurzony – powiedział smutno Harry. – Nie wiem, jak mu pomóc. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli George nie będzie wychodził na imprezy, to Ron przestanie, ale tak się nie stało. Jest zdenerwowany, że Bill wygłosił mu kazanie i jest wkurzony, że w ogóle rozmawiałem z Billem.

- Będzie musiał w końcu zrozumieć, że nie może cały czas się tak zachowywać – powiedziała cicho Ginny. Rozejrzała się po bibliotece, gdzie rozmawiała z Harrym. – Hermiona też traci cierpliwość. Prawie w ogóle nie odpowiada na jej listy. Martwi się o niego. Nie jest pewna, co się dzieje, ale powiedziała, że gdy tu był, był jakoś tak w ogóle poza rzeczywistością. Dobrze się bawili, ale Hermiona robi się nerwowa, gdy wszystko, o czym pisze w listach to wychodzenie do baru z dziewczynami ze sklepu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że powinna się martwić, że ją zostawi – powiedział Harry. – Zastanawiam się, jaki ma problem z nami.

- Kto wie – odparła Ginny. Była naprawdę zdenerwowana z powodu zachowania jej brata. Szczególnie za to, co powiedział Harry'emu. Patrząc na zegarek, zobaczyła, że Harry będzie musiał już niedługo iść. – Chodźmy na spacer, kochanie.

Resztę dnia spędzili wymieniając pocałunki i generalnie ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Harry zdecydował, że nie będzie się już martwił o Rona. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel się ogarnie i wtedy Harry go wesprze, ale jeśli Ron nadal ma być wkurzony i sam siebie niszczyć, to Harry nie ma za dużego pola manewru.

Harry powrócił na Grimmauld Place. Było pusto. Seamus pojechał do domu na weekend, a George do Nory. Harry był zadowolony, że George tak się starał, żeby przywrócić więź z rodzicami. Według i George'a, i Ginny, pani Weasley radziła sobie dużo lepiej i wyglądała dużo bardziej na starą, dobrą Molly Weasley.

Było już po drugiej nad ranem, gdy Stworek go obudził.

- Stworek przeprasza, że budzi pana, ale jest do pana rozmowa przez Fiuu.

Harry wstał i zszedł po schodach. Będzie musiał pogadać ze Stworkiem o ustawieniu jakiegoś mniejszego komunikacyjnego Fiuu na wyższym piętrze. Jeden kominek w piwnicy był raczej denerwujący. Miał nadzieję, że to nie żadne wezwanie z pracy. Teddy miał go odwiedzić rano i nie chciał, żeby coś przeszkodziło w wizycie. Nie widział Teddy'ego od paru tygodni, więc nie mógł się doczekać weekendu.

Załamał się, gdy zobaczył w kominku Toma. Gdy Tom go ujrzał, powiedział:

- Przepraszam, że niepokoję, panie Potter. Młody pan Weasley robi niezły bałagan. Jest ostro upity i robi się głośny i agresywny. Już właśnie rozdzieliłem jedną bójkę i boję się, że zaraz rozpocznie kolejną.

Harry pokiwał głową, rozważając dostępne opcje.

- Co, jeśli nie przyjdę?

- Będę musiał wezwać służby – powiedział Tom. – Zaaresztują go i skończy się przynajmniej na grzywnie.

- Daj mi pięć minut – jęknął Harry.

Ubrał się i chciał się teleportować do Dziurawego Kotła, ale zamiast tego zmienił kierunek do Nory. Obudził pana Weasleya i wyjaśnił, co się stało.

- Miałem tam po prostu pójść, ale jeśli jest wkurzony i agresywny, to lepiej nie będę tego robił sam.

Pan Weasley pokiwał powoli głową, gdy zaczął myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Harry. Bill i George oboje wspomnieli, że Ron miał problemy, ale to przeszło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia.

Podchodząc do kominka, pan Weasley wrzucił trochę proszku na palenisko.

- Dziurawy Kocioł!

Gdy Tom odpowiedział, pan Weasley powiedział:

- Tom, wydaje mi się, że musisz wezwać służby.

Tom potaknął.

- Myślałem, że to niedługo nastąpi. Przepraszam za wszystkie problemy, które to może spowodować.

- Wydaje mi się, że trzeba to zrobić – odparł Artur. Odwrócił się do oszołomionego Harry'ego. – Wiem, że chcesz pomóc Ronowi, ale on najpierw musi chcieć zaakceptować pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że to mu trochę otworzy oczy.

- Ale będzie musiał zapłacić grzywnę i być może wysuną przeciw niemu zarzuty – zaprotestował Harry.

- Jeśli tak się stanie, to sobie na nie zasłużył – powiedział ostro pan Weasley. – Uwierz mi, Harry, nie podoba mi się to ani trochę bardziej niż tobie, ale nie podoba mi się też to, co słyszę od innych chłopców. Słyszałem, że sporo za nich zapłaciłeś i już wystarczająco dużo razy uratowałeś. Musi w końcu ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów.

Niechętnie Harry zgodził się i wrócił na Grimmauld Place. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, sen łatwo do niego przyszedł. Poradzi sobie z Ronem rano.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Jak zawsze podziękowania dla mojej wspaniałej bety - StephanieO!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_I oto zrównaliśmy się z autorką. Teraz przerwy kolosalnie się wydłużą, ale nie ma się co bać, jeszcze do wtorku zostawię ankietę na profilu, na której możecie wybrać następny mój cel. Zapraszam do głosowania i komentowania tłumaczenia. Muszę powiedzieć, że poszło mi z tym rozdziałem co najmniej prędko. Najdłuższy jak dotąd, ponad 8k słów, a zrobiłem go dziś, w 6 godzin._

_Numer telefonu ma ukryte znaczenie, spróbujcie je znaleźć! Wyjaśnię przy następnym rozdziale._

_Podziękowania dla GinnyLFC za jej regularne komentarze, to naprawdę pomaga!_


End file.
